Fallen Legacies
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: So this is the sequel to my story based on the originals called the Big Bad Wolf (read first) set around my oc, Peyton, and Klaus. This story follows their twins, Ava and Wyatt, and their adventures at the Salvatore school. This will follow the events of legacies but with a few additions of my own
1. Chapter 1:this is the part where you run

Hey guys, so this is my spinoff from the big bad wolf and is based on the Legacies although it focuses on my original characters Wyatt and Ava instead of hope. I've casted Cody Christian as Wyatt and Olivia holt as Ava

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not vampire diaries/ the originals or it's amazing characters apart my original characters Ava and Wyatt

I am severely dyslexic so I'm sorry If there's grammar mistakes, missing words, misspelled words or anything like that. Just let me know what you think

Chapter 1: this is the part where you run

A lot had changed in the lives of Ava and Wyatt Mikaelson such as now having a little brother who still lived with their parents since he was only two unlike them and their younger Cassia who now lived at the Salvatore boarding school where they went to school despite their parents now owning their own school for supernatural beings in Chicago other it was more a reform school for those who the Salvatore school deemed too dangerous for their school which is why they worked along side the Salvatore school. They had also began to work closely with Alaric Saltzman who had decided to take them under his wing by training them and bringing them along with him as he went on different cases relating to the school since it was clear that they were different and more powerful than the other students, just like how Cassia was being given special tutoring sessions with Bonnie Bennett and Valerie to help understand her seer powers. The events of two years ago where Ava and Wyatt had messed with dark and forbidden magic in order to release their aunts and uncles from the even darker magic resulting in unimaginable pain had changed them in ways they didn't understand, Wyatt struggled to control the animal from within and deal with the darkness he had inherited from his father while Ava had become more withdrawn from her peers and more guarded like her mother had been before meeting Klaus. One night Ava was sitting on Cassia's bed in the dorm next to hers and Wyatt since she wanted to be close to her older siblings as she chatted to her about her day before she went to bed. Ava wore a dark burnt orange sweater, a pair of ripped light coloured jean and a pair of dark brown worn combat boots while her long wavy blonde hair was down with a simple braid on either side tied at the back to keep it from falling into her eyes which currently had lightly smoked brown eye makeup that well with her light pink lipgloss. Soon Wyatt interrupted their girl time when he came storming through the door into their room making her look up with amusement in her eyes as Cassie looked more annoyed than anything. He had clearly been outside or was about to sneak out judging from his outfit of his black jean jacket, red hooded pullover, a pair of dark coloured jeans and dark red sneakers

" Wyatt, I told you earlier that I just wanted to talk to Ava alone... but while you're here, do you want to a s'mores stuffed cookie?"Cassia who preferred to be called Cassie said full of sass as she jumped out of bed to show him the tub full of the cookies she had recently made

" umm sure, Cas and I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your girl time with Ava but we need to go" Wyatt said looking to Ava as he knew that she would pick up on what he was discreetly trying to tell her

" right...ummm Cas, I need to go but we'll see in the morning okay? Just remember to stay calm and I you have another nightmare then call one of us or mom" Ava said trying to comfort her sister

" okay but take some cookies with you at least, give some to Alaric too. He likes it when I bake for him" Cassie said handing Ava the box of cookies making them laugh as they turned to leave her room

" is she still having nightmares? Are they nightmares or visions?" Wyatt said as soon as they were out of her room as he handed Ava her beige biker jacket as they began to walk towards the school door

" I think they're more visions judging from the lack of clarity in them. She said she sees a heated blade and fire, lots of fire" Ava said knowing how scary not understanding your powers could be for someone so young

" you going to tell mom?" Wyatt said knowing that their mom would want to know exactly was happening with their younger sister even if she didn't know how to fix it but would do anything she could

" yeah and then aunt Freya because this can't keep going on, Cassie barely sleeping anymore... anyway what's going on?" Ava said putting on her jacket as she fixed her hair around her jacket

" Alaric said that there's a new wolf about to turn for the first time and apparently it's happening in a church" Wyatt said thinking about all of the missions they had went on to retrieve new students

" why is it that nothing good ever happens in a church? I mean seriously, think of our own track record with churches" Ava said thinking about everything bad that had ever happened in St Anne's church

" could be because St Anne's was like a beacon for evil" Wyatt said knowing exactly what she was thinking especially since their first kill had been at St Anne's as well the amount of times their parents had been hurt there

" anyway so where are we going this time?" Ava said wondering if it was a local trip as she thought about how Alaric, Caroline and even their uncle Stefan drilled into them the importance of protecting their secret

" Georgia which means a nice long road trip for some twin bonding time" Wyatt said pulling her close to him causing her to scrunch her face up in response as she grimaced although he knew she was faking it

" I'm picking the music this time and the snacks because last time we ended up with old 70 classics and fruit thanks to Alaric" Ava said knowing she would rather have twizzlers and listen to good music

" come on, you two!" Alaric said from the drivers seat as he waited in the parked car outside of the school entrance way as he waited for the Mikaelson twins to arrive so that they could leave soon

" we're coming, we're coming... geez man!" Wyatt said as he and Ava got into the back of the back of the car before they began to drive away to Georgia to help the newest turned werewolf in need

Along the drive to Georgia, Ava couldn't help but think about how much everything had changed while it remained the same as she thought about how she had decided to keep herself to herself after seeing both the best and worst that being connected to other people had to offer which is why she decided to never let herself get close enough to anyone that could hurt her like her mom had been hurt by all of the times that their dad had been in danger or hurt like their uncle Elijah had been in when their aunt Hayley had decided before being brought back. Despite all of the encouragement Alaric and Wyatt were giving her along with her parents, she could still remember her own pain of being betrayed and having her heartbroken by Roman enough to create warning bells in her head when she got too close to someone. Eventually they arrived outside of the church where they believed their newest student was being held against his will during his first transformation as she thought about the pain and confusion that came with that as they got out of the car to see a surprising familiar face

" Landon..." Ava said stepping out of the car to see the boy that she had danced with in the middle of the Mystic Falls square and who once had a crush on her sitting on the stairs outside of the church

" Ava?" Landon said looking up to see the girl he had such a crush looking slightly hard than she had been two years ago when she was fifteen before noticing that she was with an older man and her twin brother Wyatt

" you two know each other?" Alaric said looking between Landon and Ava as he wondered how they knew each other when she barely left her dorm room unless to see Cassie or go on a mission

" do they ever? It's the old story of boy meets girl and they have a magical night ruined by girl's secrets... the things that make a fairytale"Wyatt said smirking as he teased his twin sister

" it's a long story... umm Dr Saltzman?" Ava said looking up to the church where they all heard terrible growls of pain causing the three of them to exchange a look since they all knew what it meant

" yeah I'm on it... damn, the doors are locked" Alaric said as he ran up to the church doors still carrying all of the necessary equipment for situations like this as he turned back to look at the twins expectingly

" looks like you're up, Aves" Wyatt sad knowing that even after all of these years, Ava was still better at all things witchy than he was while he was more in touch of his werewolf side and abilities than her

" dissera partus... you're going to want to stay out here, Landon. Trust me, you don't want to know what's going on in there" Ava said to Landon after using her magic to unlock the church doors

" oh look, an old fashioned exorcist... honestly, why is this still the go to for dealing with supernaturals? It's the 21st century" Wyatt said knowing that they used to be that supernatural were the devil

" Ava, shut down the exorcist would you?" Alaric said as they walked into the church to see the priest currently performing an exorcism on the werewolf they were trying to protect as he began to turn

" silencio... ad somnum... now it seems like it's your turn, twinny" Ava said after she had used her magic to hide the priest's mouth before knocking him and the werewolf's foster parents out

" help me, help me... what's happening?" The newly triggered werewolf said through his pain as Wyatt grabbed the bag from Alaric so that he could fulfil his part of this plan as he bent down to the wolf

" hey it's okay, we've got you now. Just try not to fight it, it's worse if you fight the wolf" Wyatt said to the turning wolf before placing a chain and a collar around his neck before moving onto his next task

" oh my god!" Landon said after following Ava and Wyatt inside to see what was happening to his foster brother, Raphael, as he watched as Wyatt began to chain him up while he began to growl

" easy does it, Wyatt. Easy now!" Alaric said making sure that Wyatt didn't make the chains too tight as Raphael completed his transition into a werewolf as they all took a step back to protect themselves

" I told you that you should have stayed outside, now this is where everything starts to get complicated" Ava said as she took a seat in the pews knowing that this might take a while

" once Raphael has turned back, we'll take you back with us too but until then we should make ourselves comfortable because is going to be a long night" Alaric said gesturing got Landon to join them

" and then the fun can really begin" Wyatt said as he took a seat next to Ava who simply placed her head into his shoulder knowing that they should probably get a little rest before it all kicked off

As soon as Raphael had turned back into his human self, Wyatt and Alaric began to unchain him while Ava took Landon to the car to wait for them as she tried not to let herself slip into the girl she had once been back when he knew her by making sure that she sat in the passenger seat next to Alaric forcing Wyatt to sit in the back with Landon and an unconscious Raphael who was sleeping off the full moon. For the most part the ride back to the Salvatore school was silent as Ava tried to remember if they had ever encountered a human during on of their missions like this since she knew that the normal protocol was for them to have their memory of everything they had seen be compelled away but unfortunately for them, they didn't have a vampire with them this time. Eventually Wyatt decided to break the silence

" oh hey, Cassie made these and made us promise to give you some. They're s'more stuffed cookie" Wyatt said offering Alaric one as he happily took one knowing that giving her access to the kitchen was the best thing ever

" oh man, for a nine year old that girl had sure bake!" Alaric said as he bit into one of them to find out it was filled with marshmallow goodness as Wyatt passed the box to Ava to take one after taking a few

" that she can... Landon, you want one? Our little sister baked them" Ava said leaning back slightly to look at him as he hesitantly took from the box unable to resist the smell coming from the box

" she's nine but has the personality of like an ninety year old" Wyatt said thinking about the way Cassie talked sometimes or the idea that she came up with was way beyond her nine years of life

" so how do you all know each other? And before you start Wyatt, I'm more interested in Ava than you" Alaric said sensing that something had been going on between them before Landon moved away

" he used to serve us milkshakes at the Mystic Grill" Ava said purposefully down playing it all due to the rule about no human dating at the school and to protect herself from the emotions that came with it

" peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom" Landon said as Ava tried to hide the fact that she was blushing as she thought about how he has remembered her order even after these last two years

" oh how cute, he remembers" Wyatt said mocking him as Alaric gave a look since he had a habit of displaying both mean side of his parents especially his father's side as he continued to drive

" we also danced once" Landon said thinking about how he had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out for her to shut him down before then meeting there anyway and about how they danced

" we tried to at least... and then you moved away" Ava said thinking about how they could have become something other than occasional dancing partners if he had stayed in Mystic Falls with her

" then you made a door blow off with your brain and your brother showed enough strength to overpower an oversized wolf. Do you feel like explaining that?" Landon said challenging her on that one

" oh we'll explain everything, we're almost there" Alaric said as he drove the familiar path back to the school as Landon tried to see out of the window for any indication as to where they were going

" oh great because I am starving" Wyatt said thinking about how he had barely eaten anything up to his usual intake due to the fact that they had been travelling to Georgia and back all night due to this

" where are we going?" Landon said as he realised that everyone else seemed to know where they were going and seemed to be totally calm about it as opposed to him who was mildly freaking out

" somewhere safe" Alaric said thinking about how giving the supernatural children of the world a safe place to go and be was the whole reason behind them creating the Salvatore school for their own twins

"It's not like we're taking you back to our evil lair or anything" Ava said as they began to pull into the school main entrance as Alaric gave her a look to tell her that she wasn't helping to calm him down

" although I can't say the same for these two because they actually might and they're the good twins" Wyatt said as he noticed that Lizzie and Josie Saltzman was waiting for them to stop the car

" where are we? Who are you guys?" Raphael said as he began to wake up slowly as he looked around the unfamiliar car to see three new faces as well as Landon who began to reassure him about it all

" it's okay, apparently we're somewhere safe and these guys can help you with whatever is going on" Landon said hoping that he wasn't lying to the only person that seemed like family to him

" we should probably get out before they come in to get us and they will, trust me" Ava said as she watched the Saltzman twins outside as she thought about how perfect and flawless they seemed

" welcome to the Salvatore school, we're your tour guides" Lizzie said to Raphael once they all got out of the car as he leaned against the car while Ava chose to stand behind them as Landon stood next to her

" I'm Josie" Josie said introducing herself as she thought about how their father and mother had both signed them up to be the official welcome wagon for new students since Ava and Wyatt weren't the friendliest

" I'm Lizzie... we're sisters" Lizzie said full of enough pep and cheer to make Ava roll her eyes causing Wyatt who was standing next to her to nudge her gently since he didn't like when she made fun of her

" twins actually" Josie said looking back at where Ava and Wyatt were as the other set of twins in school as she thought about how weird it was that none of the twins looked alike really

" fraternal, obvs" Lizzie said looking between her and her sister as she thought about how light and blonde her hair was as opposed to Josie's dark long hair and how she looked more like Ava's twin

" oh god, please make them stop" Ava said having enough of their constant back and forth without anyone else interrupting them or even taking part in the conversation as she groaned in frustration

" Raphael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon here" Alaric said knowing that he had to talk to Landon alone or at least without Raphael there to interject or to get angry at them

" morning Ava, morning Wyatt" Lizzie and Josie said together as they looked back to see the darker set of twins watching them as they thought about how Ava kept to herself more than Wyatt did

" morning girls" Ava and Wyatt said in return as they thought about how bright and shiny they seemed to be compared to them but then again maybe that was because they hadn't seen or done the things they had

" I mean talk about being depressing" Lizzie said to Josie and Raphael in reference to Ava who seemed more comfortable in the darkest corner of the library than with people unlike Wyatt who needed people

" I heard that" Ava said wondering when they were going to realise that they couldn't get away with saying things like that due to her supernatural werewolf hearing that was amplified by her vampire side

" everyone, behave... let's go inside. So let's get started... I'm curious, Landon-... slow down, Cassie" Alaric said deciding to hurdle them all inside to avoid a fight between Lizzie as Ava as Cassie came hurling towards them

" I'm sorry, I just heard that Ava and Wyatt were and wanted to make sure they were okay. I get worried when I know there's a werewolf involved" Cassie said accidentally letting it slip that she had used her powers

" Cassie, did you force yourself to have a vision about us about last night?" Alaric said bending down to her height since she was still on the same side as she played with her blonde braid she wore for school

" maybe... but don't worry both my mom and aunt Bon Bon gave me into trouble when I had my private lessons today" Cassie said as she looked down at her blue plaid school dress that she wore with her black shoes and white shirt

" uh huh and how are they going?" Ava said knowing the answer to that since she knew that her younger sister was still having nightmares filled with terrible prophecies for the future and things to come

" good, it's more about understanding them rather than preventing them. I learn that when I'm older apparently" Cassie said making them laugh since they all knew how eager she was to learn beyond her time

" and what about your empathy classes?" Alaric said noticing the way she was looked at Landon with sympathy and care as he realised that she could feel what he was feeling right now in this moment

" ummm not as well but I can be in the small classroom without other people's feelings overwhelming me now" Cassie said knowing that being powerful as they were came with its own baggage

" go or you'll be late for your next class" Wyatt said ruffling up her hair a little making her groan as he knew that she struggled as much as they did at her age with her magic although it was different magic

" I'm sorry about that and that would be our little sister, Cassie. She finds it difficult, more than others do at her age so it's good to check in" Ava said apologising to Landon a little as they watched Cassie leave

" so Landon, were you aware of us when you lived in Mystic Falls?" Alaric said trying to get back onto topic as he thought about how he was going to have to check in with Bonnie about Cassie's progress

" I knew Ava and Wyatt went to some fancy boarding school, people in town said it was for troubled rich kids and I see they got the rich part true. Nobody mentioned anymore here could do that" Landon said as hey walked past a girl using her magic to make an object float in the air

" no one in Mystic Falls knows much about us. We blend in just enough, participate and contribute just enough to keep people from asking too many questions" Alaric said leading them into his office to talk

" what is there to know exactly?" Landon said sitting down in front of the large desk in the room after Alaric had gestured for him to do so while Wyatt and Ava leaned against the wall by the door

" well I used to have a speech prepared that carefully unpeeled the layers of mystical history but it turns out most people have read Harry Potter and are actually cool with me skipping the tee up"Alaric said sitting down at his desk as he watched as Ava jumped up on a nearby table by the door to sit on

" I told you if we use movie references to explain this place then everyone is going to go around thinking that the vampires glitter like in twilight" Ava said knowing that vampires definitely didn't

" so you're a school for magic?" Landon said confused slightly by the Harry Potter reference and the mention of vampires as he wondered not for the first time what Wyatt and Ava were to be in this school

" we are a school for the supernatural which covers a lot of territory. Everyone her has something that makes them special in ways that the outside works wouldn't understand" Alaric said thinking of his own children

" so what are you?" Landon said looking to Ava as she was the closest thing he had to someone that could tell him about all of this first hand as he thought about hay he had seen both of them do

" we should be getting to class, right Wy?" Ava said knowing that explaining what she and Wyatt were was more complicated than anything in the school as she looked for a way out of this conversation

" no, no... sorry, I don't mean to be a dick but I don't know you and I don't really know Wyatt and while the image of you whamming a priest is still fresh in my head... I need you here" Landon said gently taking Ava's hand hoping she wouldn't leave him

" I mean I would have thought the image of your foster brother turning into a wolf would have trumped that" Wyatt said with caution in his voice as he wondered how his sister was going to react to all of this

" just tell me what all that was in the church last night?" Landon said looking up to Ava with pleading eyes which she couldn't resist but be nice to as she wished that someone would let her escape

" what do you think it was?" Ava said more interested in hearing his views and opinions on what happened rather than filling his head with the truth as she knew that it was staring him in the face

" well as bear as I can reason, either I've lost my mind or werewolves are real... this beyond insane! How is that even possible?" Landon said knowing there was no other explanation even if it was insane

" it's a long story involving an ancient, vengeful witch and a bloodline curse-" Alaric said trying to explain as much as he could without going into too much detail before being interrupted by Wyatt

" that's an understatement and barely touches the bases of what happened. That witch was crazy evil and destroyed everything she touched both alive and dead including the wolves" Wyatt said thinking about the hollow and everything she did

" we cover all that in Origins of the Species during sixth grade" Alaric said giving Wyatt a look although he thought about how much pain and trouble the hollow had caused their family over the years

" in the sixth grade at my school, we learned the state capitals" Landon said thinking about how different their educational system as he wondered what else they learned about at their school

" they teach that too, I mean we still learn the normal stuff like maths and science" Ava said knowing that they needed to be well rounded as well as knowing that they were also taught supernatural things

" I have some questions about Raphael" Alaric said trying to steer the conversation towards Raphael and towards the things that he really needed to know as Ava began to back away slightly

" like what?" Landon said wondering what he could possibly know that they didn't or that they couldn't find out as he looked to Ava or even Wyatt for reassurance for what was to come next

" well let's start with who he killed recently" Alaric said sitting back in his chair as he asked the question as if it was nothing as completely normal which in a way it was to Alaric and the twins

" why would you ask me that?" Landon said standing up almost outraged as he wondered what was going on in their heads that they would even think about asking that or why would they need to

" the werewolf gene lies dormant until the carrier take a human life and if Raphael triggered his curse then it's because he killed someone. We don't accept cold blooded killers into our program" Alaric said knowing that some supernatural were as awful as they come sometimes

" that's why our parents settle up their school in Chicago, to help the supernatural creatures that are more kind of the worst of the worst, it's kind of their speciality to reform the unreformable" Wyatt said thinking about how their parents school was darker than theirs

" he's not a killer" Landon said with such certainty as he thought about how Raphael was different to his other foster brothers since he was kinda and was more like his friend than anything else

" we're not saying he is, sometimes people trigger their curse by accident" Ava said knowing that as the case where their mom, Peyton was concerned as it was with them at St Anne's church that night

" we're not trying-" Wyatt said trying to calm him down as he placed himself in front of Ava in case Landon's behave took a turn since his first instincts as a werewolf was always to protect his sister

" He is not a killer!" Landon said standing his ground as he suddenly didn't like the way that Wyatt was protecting his sister as if he was some kind of threat as he wondered once again what supernatural creature they were

" well I know a little bit about his background... neglectful parents, orphaned in adolescence, 6 foster homes in 7 years, prone to fits of anger" Alaric said reading the file that he had created on Raphael

" yeah, you could just as easily be reading my file. That's what it's like out there for people like him and me" Landon said thinking about it was like for people in the foster care system and being all alone

" Landon, I know this is a lot to take in right now but we're only trying to help. Wyatt and I have been going here since we were seven, sister has been here her whole life and our parents taught here" Ava said trying to reason with him and show him that this was a good place

" this is safe place for people like Raphael and us, it's a home"Wyatt said thinking about how that's what people like Raphael and Landon has always wanted as he tried to appeal to his better side

" but if we take take him in then we need to know that he's not a threat" Alaric said causally knowing that he had met some werewolves who were more animal than anything else and loved to kill

" his girlfriend... last month he was driving and there was a storm, he took a turn too fast" Landon said thinking about how badly the grief and the guilt had hit Raphael after the accident had happened

" he crashed the car and killed her... see I told you that it could be triggered through an accident" Ava said knowing that the curse didn't needed to be triggered with the intent to kill someone

" then he started acting out, at first I thought it was just grief and then maybe drugs or something... then he threw a 200 pound lawnmower 59 feet across the yard" Landon said thinking of recent events

" that sounds about right" Wyatt said leaning against the wall knowing that Landon wasn't exactly a threat now to anyone although he knew that Ava was able to handle herself if something happened

" that was when our foster parents called the priest, I guess they thought he was possessed by the devil" Landon said knowing that he had definitely felt something was off about the whole thing

" all that's consistent with a recently triggered wolf, it's normal. Thank you for that, Landon" Alaric said knowing that werewolf usually struggled with fits of anger due to their werewolf temperament

" Aves... come on, you know what has to happen next" Wyatt said seeing that his sister was beginning to feel something towards Landon despite her best efforts to maintain her detached and hardened act

" listen to me, everything's going to be okay... I promise" Ava said knowing that Landon was looking to her from some reassurance and guidance on how to react to everything that had happened lately

" I think we're ready" Wyatt said as he opened the door to greet MG who was waiting outside of the office knowing that there would be a time where they would need his certain brand of skills

" Landon Kirby, Milton Greasley" Alaric said introducing the new arrival to the equation as Landon took a step closer to Ava as if seeking comfort and protection from her since he didn't know what was next

" right, MG. I'm sorry, take it from a guy named Alaric I get it. Landon, MG is my student aide" Alaric said filling the blanks as he knew from his line of questions so far that Landon was inquisitive

" he also happens to be a vampire but for the love of god, don't ask if he sparkles" Ava said knowing that if there was one thing to really get MG ranting then it was about vampire pop culture like twilight

" of course he is. You know for a school with a secret to keep, you're kind of liberal with your information" Landon said thinking about how freely they were just handing out their information

" well we don't actually intend for you to remember any of it" Alaric said gesturing to MG to do his part as Ava went to stand next to Wyatt who was waiting for her to join as he planned to talk to her later

" forget everything you've seen learned since last night, all you need to know is that your friend has found a home where he can live a better life. You'll miss him but you know it's for the best" MG said using compulsion to erase his memories of everything

" are you guys out of your mind? How can I forget any of this?"Landon said shocking them that the compulsion didn't work as he turned to look at Wyatt, Ava and Alaric in complete dismay over this

" MG, did you do it wrong?" Ava said wondering why the compulsion didn't work on Landon as she looked to the others since she had never heard of compulsion not working on a human without vervain

" no I didn't do it wrong, it's the easiest vampire trick in the book" MG said knowing that he would have to a pathetic excuse for a vampire if he couldn't even compel someone to forget the things they had seen

" it's like vampire 101 and it didn't work" Wyatt said thinking about how Landon was supposed to forget everyone and everything new to him over the last few hours and he that clearly didn't work

" obviously it didn't work, what now?" MG said looking to Alaric for help on what they should do next since things usually went according to plan in terms of him being able to compel whoever he needed to

" now we do this" Wyatt said as he gently choked Landon in the right way enough to make him unconscious buying them some time to figure all of this out without Landon standing around watching them

" careful now, let's get him to the cellar. This is not good, this is bad" Alaric said as he grabbing Landon's legs while Wyatt took his torso as they headed down to the cellar where the wolves turned

Ava watched as Alaric and her brother lifted Landon into the cellar where the werewolves would turn during the full moon to keep them contained and to prevent them from hurting anyone especially the vampires in the school since a werewolf bite was still lethal to a vampire unless they had Klaus's blood, she decided to stay until Landon woke up since she knew that he would be upset and confused about what had appended. Which is why she was currently sitting on the floor by the cage that he was currently laying in on the bed inside it with one of her textbooks as she knew that she should probably take the time to study so she didn't fall behind in her school work. It wasn't long before she heard Landon beginning to wake up as he suddenly began to panic about locked away as terrible memories from his childhood as he ran over to the bars as he tried to escape

" please, don't lock me in here! Please!" Landon said as he rand to the bars and began to bang on them in the hopes that someone would hear his pleas in the hopes that someone would let him out

" Landon, you're awake" Ava said putting her book down before standing up and walking into his line of vision as she realised how scared he was simply by being locked away in one of the wolf cages

" Ava, can you get me out of here?" Landon said almost desperate as he wished that she would let him and let him get away from the school that seemed to get weirder and weirder by the minute

" I can't, you can't leave yet but you're not a prisoner here I swear" Ava said knowing that being locked away in a werewolf cage in the cellar of the school said otherwise although that was by accident

" I'm in a witch dungeon" Landon said with such bluntness and harshness that almost Ava smile since it reminded her of something that she would say if things were turned around and she was the one in the cage

" technically it's a werewolf transition space where the wolves turn during the full moon, not everyone can turn in a church" Ava said with a title of her head and smirk that would rival even that of her father

" super...I'm not so good with you know... small spaces"Landon said trying onto let his panic or his fear get to him as he thought about how all of the bad memories attached to being to be locked away

" I know and I'm sorry, we won't keep you here long. No one expected that you couldn't be compelled" Ava said thinking about how none of them could have predicted that Landon had vervain in his system

" I don't know what that means" Landon said knowing that there were many things about her world that he didn't know about or even understand yet as he wondered once again about her own mystery

" MG tried to erase your memories of this place but it didn't work clearly" Ava said thinking about how much easier it would have been if he had been since it meant that she could go back to being a recluse

" so what? I'm a hostage now? Where's Raf?" Landon said knowing that the list of questions in his head were being to add up as he wondered who he could ask them too if not to Ava right now

" he's fine, you're fine too... look compulsion doesn't work on people enough take this herb called vervain" Ava said thinking about how he wouldn't know what this herb was unless he was familiar with the supernatural

" vervain? I've never even heard of that and I don't do herbs, I've never even smoked before" Landon said confused about how this mystery herb got into his system when he couldn't remember taking anything

" the town sheriff sometimes put into the coffee in the gas station we were at this morning. It takes about a day to pass through his system so you just have to wait it out" Ava said trying to reassure him

" sure yeah, no big deal... I'll just sit here alone in the witch dungeon with my thoughts, would you- I mean could you wait it out with me?" Landon said hoping that she would stay so they could talk

" I ummm.. I'm really sorry about all of this and I wish I could stay but it was nice to see you again, Landon Kirby" Ava said giving him a sad kind of smile as she heard the warnings bells in her head

Ava left the cellar to head back to her room to rest a little since she knew that the school day was more or less over as she thought about how much she was desperately looking forward for a shower and to put on something way comfy before falling sleep as she tried to clear her head of all thoughts of Landon being down in the cellar all alone as she walked into her room and lay on the bed. However despite her desires to do nothing but sleep and watch bad tv shows on her laptop, Wyatt walked into the room they shared with a look on his face that made her highly aware that he wanted to talk about things rather than letting her sleep as she sat on her bed looking at him expectantly.

" hey, Alaric sent to me to tell you that it's training time so get dressed" Wyatt said as he thought about how both him and Ava regularly trained with Alaric to learn how to defend themselves and to channel their anger

" Oh great because I could do with punching something right about now" Ava said as she got up to get changed out of her current outfit and into something more fitting to working out with Alaric and Wyatt

"I thought you might" Wyatt said knowing his sister as well as he knew himself since they were that far apart from each other since they were born as he knew that he preferred to keep her close to him

" Wyatt, say whatever it is that you clearly want to say?" Ava said as she thought about how she recognised the look on his face since she knew everything about him like his looks and tones

" I'm just wondering if Landon being here stirs up any feelings for you?" Wyatt said taking off his black denim jacket before throwing it over the chair near his bed as he thought how different she was

" what kind of feelings?" Ava said without any emotions as she looked at him although she knew exactly what he was getting at since everyone she knew was constantly trying to get her to open up

" oh you know the old fashioned feelings between a boy and a girl, those ones" Wyatt said thinking about how he seemed to have a steady stream of girls he had kissed and dated compared to Ava

" oh those... I don't have those for people remember, not after what happened with Roman" Ava said thinking about how she had let herself fall for him and making her more vulnerable to his betrayal

" Roman? that thing with Roman was two years ago, Ava. You can't let it affect you for you're whole life... so he betrayed you, he was a messed up mama's boy" Wyatt said grabbing his gym clothes

" maybe but I'm sure as hell not going to let anyone hurt me or our family the way him and his mother did" Ava said heading into the bathroom connected to their room to get changed to work out

Soon Ava walked down to pier surrounded by the lake that spread around the property of the school where they usually trained since it was away from prying eyes since even now people were still intrigued by the Mikaelson children especially when it came to seeing them in action of some kind whether it be in a fight or using magic. Ava wore a grey muscle tank top that showed off her red sports bra with a pair of black three quarter leggings and a pair of black sneakers as well as had throwing her long wavy blonde hair into a messy high ponytail while Wyatt wore a white tank top with a pair of grey joggers and a pair of black sneakers. This was always Wyatt's favourite part of the school day since it meant that he could use his werewolf strength and be every bit as powerful as he was since he knew that he had to be careful to never let himself become to animalistic when it came to using his powers. As soon as they reached Alaric who was currently getting warmed up since he want as young as he used to be before they then started to spar together both individually with Alaric on their own or as team against Alaric with and without magic or werewolf powers

" Ava, say what's on your mind? You know it's not good for either of you to keep things pent up like that" Alaric said knowing that half of his time was spent managing the Mikaelson children and helping them

" you didn't have to lock him in the cellar and you didn't need to knock him out either while we're at it" Ava said as she fought Alaric while Wyatt watched since he had went three rounds with him and won

" maybe not but I didn't know what else to and neither did any one else might I add" Wyatt said sitting on the floor of the pier as he thought about how his go to was usually to use his brute force

" and where else was I going to put him? Block with your hand!" Alaric said taking a shot at her noticing that she wasn't blocking the way that she should despite all of their training and lessons

" I know how to block, I've got it!" Ava said showing that she was getting more and more frustrated causing Wyatt to give Alaric a look since he knew that it wouldn't be long before his sister snapped

" if you had it then I wouldn't have to keep saying it" Alaric said knowing that he had to be tough in both of them if he wanted to keep pushing them since they were used to people being easy on them

" dimiterne" Ava said using her magic to gave the advantage to take him down as she knocked him of his feet before pinning him down as Alaric tried his hardest to get his breath back after her attack

" you know you should really let a vampire or at least a werewolf start doing our training, you're getting a little old for us to keep breaking your human bones" Wyatt said helping Alaric to his feet as he groaned

" how dare you? I'll have you know that I was a fine hunter back in my day and still am, thank you very much" Alaric said as him and Ava took a moment to drink from their water bottle and get their breath back

"Yeah but that was years ago, I think you might have let yourself go since then" Wyatt said teasing him as Ava took a moment to sort out her feelings and thoughts as she looked back at the school

" so did you and Landon have a thing or something?" Alaric said directing his question to Ava as he put on the proper gear for Wyatt to begin sparring with him and practice his punches with Alaric

" I don't have things" Ava said knowing that out of the two of them Wyatt was definitely the one who dared and made friends way easier than she ever did which was the case when they were younger too

" yeah, we're all well aware of your quest to avoid all emotional intimacy" Alaric said thinking about how much she sounded like the girl Stefan had once described Peyton was before she met Klaus

" come on, just tell him. I mean there was obviously something" Wyatt said in between punches as he thought about how he had asked her out in front of him and their mom before dancing with her

" ok so maybe I liked him... he's normal" Ava said knowing that was major appeal for her since she longed to be normal sometimes or even be normal for supernatural people since she was definitely different along with her other siblings

" well let's keep him that way. We survive here because we follow the rules, we can't get sloppy about it" Alaric said knowing that his job was as much as protecting the humane as well as the supernatural

" hold up, you're the one that's always telling me that I need to get out more" Ava said known that Alaric among others in her life were always telling her that she should stop isolating herself all the time

" I tell you that you need to stop locking yourself in your dorm room binge watching cutthroat kitchen" Alaric said knowing that she had the social life of an elderly woman than the teenage girl she was

" he has a point, I mean you have got to stop binge watching cooking programmes. You're getting as bad as Cassie, although even she has a social life" Wyatt said as him and Alaric stopped sparring

" I don't tell you to go out and fraternise with the human locals... your turn, come on" Alaric said as Ava began to get herself ready to spar with Wyatt since they were more evenly matched than Alaric was with them

" or you know you could just be my headmaster since all that other stuff isn't in the job description" Ava said using her own brand of sass to push him away and put distance between them right now

" although we know why you do it other than our winning personalities" Wyatt said knowing that their mom and dad had asked Stefan, Alaric and Caroline to look out for them which Alaric took seriously

" Ava, attempt to make an actual friend here and we can reevaluate our relationship okay?" Alaric said knowing that her only friends were the ones who were related to her since she stayed away from others

" which knowing you, will be never" Wyatt said thinking about how she refused to make any effort with people in their school unless she was related to them while he was the complete opposite of her

" Dad? Clean up on aisle 'L'" Josie said interrupting their training sessions after her sister had entered one of her episodes as she stood in front of them as she watched them suddenly change a little

" oh god, Lizzie..." Wyatt said forgetting about their training and what they were talking about as he began to run up to the main building of the school in order to go and help Lizzie Saltzman calm down

Wyatt had a complicated history where Lizzie Saltzman was concerned starting only a year ago shortly after Wyatt's previous girlfriend, Gwen, left the school due to complications in her coven back home meaning that she has leave everyone and everything in school behind which meant that Lizzie and Wyatt become closer through the fact that they both had a darkness in side of them. They had began to date on and off, although even when they were off Wyatt still made a point of always being there to support and comfort her since he knew that was what she needed more than anything else in the world as well as the fact Wyatt knew that they were never really off. Which is why he was currently towards the racket that was coming from the kitchen knowing that was where she would judging from the scream coming inside of it as he ran inside to help calm her down, just as he was walking through the kitchen door a knife came flying his way until he stopped it with his magic, although Lizzie barely noticed as she continued on her magical rampage

" Lizzie? Hey Lizzie, you need to stop this okay?" Wyatt said slowly walking into the room as he tried to approach her gently knowing that she was more vulnerable and volatile in this state from experience

" why do I keep doing this, Wyatt? There's something with me... I'm broken" Lizzie said as things around them still hurled around the room as he saw the tears beginning to fall her cheeks at her confession

" hey... shhh, there is nothing broken about you and there never could be. You're powerful and sometimes that comes with a lot of baggage, I should know" Wyatt said knowing they had a lot in common

" It's more than that, I always say the wrong and look stupid like I'm some bimbo... there's something wrong with me" Lizzie said as Wyatt got closer to her as he knew that she needed some comfort

" there is nothing with you, do you hear me? You're just upset and you're magic is reacting to that, you just have calm down" Wyatt said as he gently pulled her into a hug knowing that the contact would help

" what if I can't? I can't think about anything other than anger I'm feeling right now, it just keeps building making me want to scream and I can't take it anymore!" Lizzie said as more things began to smash around them

" you can, you just need to focus on something like your breathing or me... focus on my eyes or my voice-" Wyatt said before being cut off by Lizzie pressing her lips on his as the magic in the room began to stop

" Eliz-... seriously, you two?" Alaric said coming into check on Lizzie as well as to see if Wyatt had helped calm her done to find them both kissing rather too passionately for his liking since it was his daughter

" hey daddy" Lizzie said all too innocent for his liking after separating from Wyatt at the sound of him coming in, although she decided to stay in the warm embrace of Wyatt since she wasn't ready to let him go yet

" I should go and find Cassie, make sure she's doing her work and everything... but I'll come find you later okay?" Wyatt said trying to make an excuse to leave before things got too uncomfortable

Later that night Wyatt was getting ready for a party that was being held at the old mill that night as he got changed into pair of black ripped jeans with a loose fitted white tshirt and a denim jacket alone with his pair of trusted black vans, he was currently fixing his hair as he looked over to the other side of the room where Ava was currently sitting on her bed with her laptop balanced on one of her throw pillow as he looked at how she was dressed in a different kind of outfit consisting of a pair of grey fitted swear pants and a light pink knitted sweater with a white tank top underneath as he thought about how she was dressed for a night alone than a party. He knew that after the day that he had that he could do with a party to just relax and let go of everything that was going on in his head as he wished that Ava would come with him to do the same

" you know that you could always come with me to the party?" Wyatt said as he continued to fix his hair as he looked over to where she was sitting looking at him as he hoped she would take the hit and come with him

" it's not really my scene and I have a new show to watch, plus from what I hear you'll be plenty busy without me being there to keep you company" Ava said as she ran a hand through her long blonde waves

" what does that mean?" Wyatt said spinning around to look at her to catch the look that he was currently receiving from her as he knew from that one look exactly what she was getting at

" well I'm pretty sure Lizzie Saltzman will keep you occupied" Ava said hinting to the fact that she knew that they had kissed in the kitchen since it was the latest rumour going around the school

" it was nothing and she's not even going tonight, Alaric decided to keep her in for the night to practice some techniques to keep her calm" Wyatt said remembering what Alaric had told him when he went to check on her earlier

" like what, sedation?" Ava said knowing that every so often Lizzie has these magical outburst which she assumed all teenage girls were likely to have but the added bonus of magic complicated things

" come on, she might have issues but she tries so hard... why are you looking at me like I've grown a second head?" Wyatt said knowing that Lizzie Saltzman was not one of Ava's favourite people in the world

" next you're going to tell me that she's actually a really sweet girl just deep down...like really deep deep down" Ava said as she thought about all of the nasty rumours Lizzie and Josie had spread about them

" maybe but once you get to know her, she's really nice. Kind like you if ever gave someone the chance to get to know you..." Wyatt said knowing there was a long list of boys who happily date his sister

" stop with the preaching, I've had enough of it for one day" Ava said as Wyatt noticed how much her leg was shaking as he recognised the signs of the wolf within her getting restless and wanting to come out

" uh huh... I'm just trying to look out for you like I always do, you're my twin and I love you... call if you need me" Wyatt said kissing her on the head as he left for the party knowing she was planning something

Eventually Ava got tired of just sitting around as the thought of Landon sitting down in the dungeon all alone and scared as she decided to head down there to make sure he was okay at least as she grabbed her pale knitted beanie hat with a pom-pom to wear over her long wavy blonde hair since she didn't have time or the motivation to do anything special with her hair as she pulled on a pair of sneakers to head downstairs. She thought about how she was luckier than the other werewolves at the school since she had never needed to be locked here during a full moon since she could control her transformation and her parents had insisted that they both transformed in the woods for the first time. And despite all of her all of her best efforts, she couldn't help but think about how she could feel herself being pulled to Landon as if there was an invisible string between them pulling her towards him as she headed towards the dungeon where he was being kept to see that he was currently laying on the bed in the cage trying not to panic as she was suddenly bad for him and realised she would do anything to make it better for him

" hey... I guess you couldn't see either?" Ava said causing Landon to stand up in surprise and in alarm before he calmed down after realising that it just Ava as he gave her a sweet smile at her sudden appearance

" yeah, me and small spaces don't really get on. Why couldn't you sleep?" Landon said sitting by the bars as he leaned against the wall as Ava decided to sit in front of him and the bars on the ground as she crossed her leg

" sometimes I get restless, one of the perks of being me I guess" Ava said thinking about how unlike Wyatt, she had hard time containing her wolf inside of her since it sometimes threatened to burst out

" busy brain?" Landon said not for the first time that day wondering what was going on in her head as he knew that she was complicated person and different from the girl he had known two years ago

" busy everything, my body had a lot going on inside of it and my brain barely has time to catch up" Ava said thinking about how it was like she had multiple personalities inside of her fighting for dominance

" which is an awesome segue into you telling me how you can move things with your mind" Landon said knowing that he wanted to know more about her starting with what she could do and how

" you know you ask a lot of questions for a guy locked behind bars" Ava said trying to make light of his situation and avoid answering his questions since it seemed like a can of worms that didn't need opening

" wouldn't you? If you were me I mean?" Landon said knowing that he didn't have anything to do except for sit alone in the darkness thinking about the impossible events that happened to him lately

" wait, why are you smiling? I thought you were being all sad and upset" Ava said as a sudden smile appeared on his face as she wondered what he was thinking about that had caused it since it seem3 out of place

" I'm remembering that day we danced in the town square. This guys who used to mess with me in school finally got what was coming to him, I'd had a good day" Landon said knowing they were few and far between

" that made one of us then, although dancing with you made things a little better" Ava said thinking about how she had been battling with the hollow inside of her as it slowly killed her and how it was her first full moon

" it's just like me to crush on the girl with the most baggage" Landon said more to himself than to Ava as Ava tried not to let the pain and hurt she felt over his comment show on her face right now

" and on that note, I think I'm going to try that sleep thing again" Ava said as her walls came back up as she realised that no one would ever be able to understand due to how complicated she was in life

" you know you do that a lot" Landon said thinking about his she had pointed how he tended to ask a lot of questions but she always seemed to be walking away from him or looking for an excuse to run

" I'm sure I'm going to love this answer but do what?" Ava said after standing up as she got ready to leave as she tried not to dwell on his previous comment as she thought about all of the things wrong with her

" leave... you have a tendency to run away" Landon said as his words reminded her of what her father used to say about their mom who had a tendency to run away since it was easier than connect with people

" I can be dangerous to people, it's better if I keep my distance" Ava said taking a step back as she thought about how hard it was for Cassie fo he near people due to her powers and it was never easy for them

" better for who?" Landon said knowing that couldn't be better for her as he wondered if she ever lonely despite having her brother and younger sister at the school as he wished to get to know her

" again with the questions" Ava said barely containing her anger and frustration at having to keep him at arms lengths, at having to keep everyone at arms lengths in order to not only protect them by herself too as she left

Rather than heading back to her room to try and get some sleep like that she had said, she decided to go look for Alaric starting with his office before trying his room to then remember that Wyatt had said that he was helping Lizzie try to learn how to control her emotions better meaning that he would probably be in his daughters room since she knew that she needed permission to do the one thing that would settle her down. Not long after her and Wyatt came back to school after their family had defeated and destroyed the hollow for good, Alaric had laid out some new rules for them to go with their new status as werewolf as well as their unique school schedule and one of the rules that while the twins could transform at any time they had first let him know so that he could provide them with the safest location for them to roam in wolf form so that they didn't hurt anyone or themselves. Soon she arrived at Lizzie's and Josie's dorm room as she knocked on the door waiting for Alaric to saw it was okay to come in

"Come in... oh hey" Alaric said seeing that it was Ava as he wondered if something had happened since she looked a little upset and a little flustered as he realised something was going on with her

"Speak of the actual devil" Lizzie said thinking about how completely different Ava was to her brother who was so sweet and caring towards her unlike Ava who couldn't care less about Lizzie or her sister

" I see your latest outburst hasn't chance you, Lizzie... sorry to bother you and everything but I ummm... I'm feeling kind of restless" Ava said knowing that he would know what she planned on doing

" okay, use the back acres but stay away from the old mill since the heathens are having a secret party I'm about to break up in 10 minutes" Alaric said making a mental note to catch up with her tomorrow

" sure thing and don't worry, I'll come find you once I'm done okay?" Ava said knowing that he liked when they checked in after walking though the woods as a wolf in case anything happens or the why of it

Once Ava was in the woods, she quickly got undressed before transforming into her wolf self already feeling better and more free as she allowed her wolf to wonder the woods as she was reminded of how her mom would tell about how amazing it was to be able to run in the woods free like this. However soon her wolf came across a familiar scent followed by a now familiar face as Landon stood in front of her after clearly escaping somehow and getting lost as he stood very still at the sight of her wolf before running making her go into predictor mode as she began to chase him as he ran through her woods, just as she was about to attack him after he had fallen over a branch Wyatt came out of nowhere growling at her forcing her to back down

" Ava, stop! What the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? She could have killed you" Wyatt said as Ava's wolf retreated to the bushes as he took of his denim jacket for her

" wait, that wolf is Ava?" Landon said standing up as he tried to work out what just happened as he watched as Wyatt held out his jacket to the bush before Ava's hand reached out to grab it from him

" yeah it was and although she has more control than most, she would have still ripped your throat out without even thinking about" Wyatt said thinking less about Landon's safety and more about Ava's wellbeing

" at the moment, I mean afterwards I probably wouldn't be able to think anything else" Ava said coming out of the bush holding the denim jacket close in order to keep herself covered up

" why don't we head up to the school so you can dress, Aves?" Wyatt said placing his arms around his sister to help her cover herself as he was aware of how Landon was looking at her long naked legs

" how exactly did you get out?" Ava said thinking about how he had been in the cellar the last time she had seen for him to sudden be walking around the woods as if it was completely normal for him

" Raf had that girl from this morning, Josie I think, to do a spell to let me out and bring to the party" Landon said as they approached the school as he wondered if he was to go back to his cellar room

" head to our room and get dressed and come find us in the library" Wyatt said as Ava silently nodded before heading off to their dorm room knowing that she wanted to get dressed more than anything

" you two seem close, I mean as brother and sister" Landon said trunk to make conversation with Wyatt since he suddenly found himself alone with him as he knew he definitely preferred Ava over him

" yeah I want to say it's because we're twins but you tend to be close when you've been through the things we have together, we're a close kind of family" Wyatt said knowing that was true even if they were all apart

" I'm not sure I've heard about your family other than your little sister, Ava kinda doesn't like to talk about things like that" Landon said absentmindedly almost as they headed into the school library

" Ava doesn't like to talk to people or get to close to them, there's a lot you don't know about my sister. I mean it's enough to fill a book, she's a complex but brilliant person" Wyatt said leaning against the bannister in the library

" yeah she mentioned that she tends to keep her distance from people because it's dangerous for them to be near her" Landon said thinking about how he used to have the same rule before Raphael

" she said that?... that makes sense, there's things that have happened in our past that would make her think that" Wyatt said knowing that she had a different way of reacting to things than he did

" yeah but I don't think she could ever hurt anyone or even be capable of being a danger to anyone, she's just so... I don't know" Landon said knowing he didn't have the words to describe how much she amazed him

" you shouldn't touch that" Ava said shocking them both when she walked into the library now wearing a simple black knee length dress with a dark green knitted cardigan and a pair of converse

" sorry I didn't mean- I wasn't... what's all this stuff?" Landon said looking down at the knife he had been able to pick up as he looked around to see that the library was filled with different kinds of junk

" they are artefacts, they all have a supernatural history and a story behind them" Wyatt said knowing that it was one of his favourite room in the school since he loved supernatural history and it's objects

" so what's the story on this one?" Landon said pointing to the knife that he seemed amazed with as Ava walked down the steps to join him by the knife as she swept her hair to one side so it fell over one shoulder

" no idea, no one knows about the story about that one but in my experience you're safest bet is to not touch it" Ava said thinking about all of the dark objects that her and Wyatt had been around as kids

" noted... I'm sorry about earlier" Landon said thinking about how embarrassed she had been after turning back to her human self as she had tried to cover herself as best she could in her brother's jacket

" thanks, I appreciate that but you really shouldn't have been out there" Ava said knowing she had been in that part of the woods thinking she was safe from the drunk teens currently out partying

" yeah I'll file that under the thing that seem really obvious after the fact... sorry" Landon said with his usual attitude he usually reserved for bullies and for the foster parents that did everything they could to annoy him

" you will be if you use that tone with my sister again" Wyatt said stepping forward before then going to sit on one of the table deciding to say since it seemed like emotions were running a little high

" I'm sorry... so I guess you're both werewolves, he said casually" Landon said remembering that Alaric had said it was a genetic condition meaning if Ava was a werewolf then so would Wyatt and Cassie

" I'm a lot of things but werewolf is one of them as is Wyatt and Cassie and even our little brother, Nate" Ava said smiling as she thought about how cute their little dark curly haired two year brother

" care to elaborate on what else you are? They're just gonna make me forget tomorrow. Come on, humour me" Landon said knowing he was dying to know what made her so special and different

" it's not just my secret to tell" Ava said looking to Wyatt knowing this affect him as much as it did her since this was about him too as she knew that when she told people, they usually thought she was a freak

" just tell him, he's getting on my last nerve with constantly trying to get it out of you. He asks a lot of questions" Wyatt said not knowing that he was echoing Ava's words to Landon from earlier making them both smile

" well the blood that runs through our veins isn't human like at all. Our dad is a one of the earth's original vampires" Ava said as she thought about her dad and his siblings being thousands years old

" actually technically our dad is the original hybrid since he's a werewolf and vampire, he's part of the original vampires. All vampires descend from him and his siblings, this is him" Wyatt said opening a book to show Landon

" 'Klaus Mikaelson: the great evil'. That's your dad?" Landon said wondering what he could done to deserve this title as he wondered if he was as awful as this to them although he doubted it by their tone

" yeah that's him, he isn't that popular around here but that was before he met my mom. She kinda helped through a lot of his issues" Ava said knowing her parents's love story was one of her favourites

" one of my foster dads used to burn us with his cigarettes so I guess evil is relative" Landon said thinking that evil was determined by the victims rather than the villains of the story in a way

" our mom used to be foster care too, she has a few of own horror story with faster parent too. She ran away when she was 16" Wyatt said knowing part of that was because she had triggered her curse

" our mom is a werewolf too, she's an alpha" Ava said deciding not to tell of what pack or where they were since it was in her blood to do anything to protect the pack that had always looked after her

" and our grandmother was a witch, actually she's known as the original witch. Basically we come a really old supernatural family" Wyatt said knowing a human would never understand how old

" all of those things were passed down to us making us-" Ava said trying to slowly introduce what Rey were since it was a lot for even supernatural people to take in before Landon interrupted them

" unicorns?" Landon said doing everything he could to make Ava laugh or to simply smile as he wanted to see her face brighten up before realising the they weren't alone from the look Wyatt was giving him

" not quite, I was going to say a hybrid of three different supernatural creatures... Tribrids." Ava said knowing that the four of them were probably as rare and as unique as a unicorn in the supernatural world

" we can control when we turn which is what Ava was doing tonight, we can also use magic and other talents. There's only four of us. Me, Ava, our little sister and brother" Wyatt said thinking about them

" see? a Unicorn" Landon said knowing that they all sounded a special and as uniques as a unicorn as he wondered what else there was out there in the supernatural world as Wyatt's phone went off

" hey, I ummm... I need to go, apparently MG just did something stupid. You going to be okay here?" Wyatt said not wanting to let her go if she didn't feel comfortable being alone with Landon

" yeah, I'll be totally fine. Just go check on MG and fill me in later, I'll do the same... if I need you then I know the drill" Ava said once again being reminded that Wyatt was so protective due to his wolf side

" something tells me that you're more than capable to defend yourself" Landon said thinking that he was actually at a disadvantage since she was clearly more powerful than he was right now as Wyatt left

" hey... can I show you something? Earlier you remembered the jerk that had messed with you the day we danced" Ava said gently placing her fingers on his temples as she began to project her memories

" that's the guy... you can just dial up one of my memories like that?" Landon said after seeing the imagine of the guy throwing ice at him and short changing him before driving away with his friends

" it's not your memory, it's mine and it doesn't stop at the grill either" Ava said as she showed him how her and Wyatt had used their combined magic to freeze the jerks car windows before making it shatter

" wait, you did that for me?" Landon said since no one had ever done anything like that for him, in his world it was rare for someone to stick up for him and defend him like she had done despite the consequences

" he had it coming right? Ummm we should be in here after curfew and we should get you back before anyone sees that you're gone" Ava said after realising that they were leaning into each other close to kissing

" I guess that's a better reaction than you running away from me... what exactly do they teach here?" Landon said curiously since he had bits and pieces of what they might teach their students

" all sorts, it's like a combination between the normal things you would learn at school mixed with some supernatural things like vampires history or spell casting classes. Mostly they focus on teaching us control of the thing we can do" Ava said as they began to walk of the library to head downstairs

" and there's other schools like this one?" Landon said wondering how the rest of the world didn't ever seem to notice school like if they were everywhere as he remembered she mentioned another school

" just one more and its run by my parents but that's more of a reform school than anything else, they take the students this place deems too much of a risk. Hopeless cases is kind of their jam" Ava said knowing if her mom could reform the evil Klaus Mikaelson then everyone else was a piece of cake

" your mom? I met her at the grill right?... sorry, I know I'm asking too many questions again" Landon said making chuckle a little as they headed down to the cellar as she felt bad for putting him back

" yeah but I'm kinda used to it by now... hey I have an idea, give me your hands" Ava said suddenly thinking of something might him feel more at ease in the cage and less haunted by bad memories

"I thought we'd already established I'm a terrible dancer" Landon said although he gave her his hands despite his remark showing her that he trusted her no matter the knowledge that she could overpower him

" precitoni speculo... I thought that might help you sleep and make you feel better about being in here" Ava said as they looked above them to see the night sky had replaced the ceiling inside of the cage

" you know you're a really nice person, Ava Mikaelson. Even if you don't want people to know that... this is the part where you run" Landon said knowing he had fully expected her to flee the scene

" yeah I'm aware of that, thank you very much. Maybe I don't want to run this time" Ava said knowing that the warning bells were currently ringing in her head and for the first time she wanted to ignore them

" I'm not going to remember any of this, am I?" Landon said thinking about what a shame it would be since he would have wished for a moment like this alone with her for anything in the world two years ago

" probably not, nor once MG compels you to forget it all" Ava said knowing that while he would forget everything, she would still get to remember enough for the both of them since it meant something to her

" well in that case, I can do this..." Landon said as he gently grabbed a hold of her waist to pull her body closer to his as he captured her lips with his in a lust and passion filled kiss lie he had always planned

" I'm kinda glad that you did... I should go before someone checks my room to see if I'm not there but I'm not running" Ava said making it clear that she wasn't running from him but trying to avoid punishment

The next morning instead of going to the meeting scheduled to happen between Alaric and Landon where MG would compel away all of Landon's memories of everything he had seen since they had met him in the steps of the church almost two days ago, she decided to go to her normal classes scheduled for the day as she got dressed in her uniform which consisted of a blue plaid skirt, a white shirt which had black spots on it, a pair of tights, a black cardigan with the school's logo on it and a pair of black Mary Janes. Her blonde hair down showing its length and waviness while some of it was placed into a low bun at the bun, she also wore simple eye defining eye liner and light pink lipgloss. She had yet to tell Wyatt about the kiss she shared with Landon after he had left them alone although he had yet to tell her what had happened with MG that had caused him to text Wyatt for help. They were currently between classes as they decided to head outside to the gardens for some fresh air and to talk about things after Ava felt a little deflated after seeing Landon say goodbye to Raphael before leaving that morning when Alaric walked up to them to inform that the knife from last night was missing

" how do you know it was Landon?" Ava said fully prepared to start defending Landon to not only Alaric but to Wyatt too since she knew that he was a good guy or least she has thought he was

" an ancient artefact goes missing along with too good to be true hapless human? Come on, Ava. You do the math" Alaric said maybe a little too harshly but none of them knew enough about that knife or Landon

" he has a point, it's too much of a coincidence" Wyatt said already knowing what this was going do to her as he watched as Ava began to pace in front of them barely containing the anger she felt over this

" then that would him a liar, why? What would be the point? I've known my fair share of liars and he's was nothing like them" Ava said mentally comparing Landon to Roman and coming up with nothing

" Ava, you don't know enough-" Alaric said trying a different approach since he could see that she had the potential to spiral as he shared a look of concern with Wyatt over what she would do next

" you don't get it, there's no way that the one time I chose to get close to someone that he turns out to be a liar. It's not possible" Ava said knowing that the odds of that alone were impossible to believe

" I mean if it was going to happen to anyone then it'd be you but then again the only way that'd be likely is if he was targeting you for some reason which makes no sense" Wyatt said thinking of theories

" I'm not that stupid, I can't be!" Ava said knowing that this just confirmed her reasoning behind not forming meaningful relationships and connections with people since they always broke your heart

" there's more, when he walked out that door we compelled him to go home and he didn't. It's the first place we checked and if he didn't go home then..."Alaric said waiting for one of them to figure it out

" then that means that the compulsion didn't work, his memories weren't erased and he was just pretending that they were" Wyatt said wondering why Landon would do that and what the point was

" if his mind can't be compelled by a supernatural being then that could only mean that he is a supernatural being" Alaric said wondering how they could have a missed this when they first met him

" either way, I can track him down and make him answer for this... and by the way, if this is what happens when I try to connect with people then I'm done" Ava said before walking away from them

Instead of going to Alaric's school assembly which they were all required to attend, Ava and Wyatt stayed in their door room where they combed through every magic book they had which ever mentioned a tracking spell in case it helped them in finding Landon as Wyatt realised that Ava was on a one woman miss to track him down and make him pay for lying to her as well as messing with her head as he hoped that wasn't the case since Landon seemed seriously interested in her not only now but two years ago she he had asked her out. Eventually they found a tracking spell that seemed to be their best option, however the downside of it was that it required some dark magic and some serious power as they suddenly became worried that it might drain them as they remembered the many lectures from Bonnie Bennett about using too much to the point that it drained you and had a physical tool on your body. Which is why against Ava's better judgement that she had agreed to Wyatt's crazy idea of asking the Saltzman twins for help since they were just as powerful as they were but just in a different way as well as that their magic was different than theirs as it was worked differently Encinitas is why they currently found themselves knocking on their dorm door

" hey Jo, Lizzie... we need your help" Wyatt said as he poked his head through the door as he saw the two of them talking by their bed as he noticed that Ava had decided to stay behind to hide herself

" you need our help? From what we know, it's not you who created this mess with the human" Lizzie said knowing that where Wyatt was Ava wasn't far behind him as well as what they needed help with

" fine, I need your help" Ava said coming out of the shadows as she stepped into their room knowing that they weren't going to make this easy for her as she rolled her eyes at the thought of her begging

" wow, that's three more words to us than your annual avenge. Find someone else" Josie said knowing that they didn't want to nor felt inclined to help Ava since she had always been so hostile towards them

" you were right before, ok? This stuff with Landon is my fault and I can fix it, we found a way to track to him but it involves dark magic" Ava said deciding to just be up front with them about the spell

" and it demands a lot of power like the only power that two set of the most powerful twins in supernatural world have" Wyatt said trying to bait them into agreeing to help them track Landon

" we're not allowed to use dark magic here" Josie said knowing that they would be seriously punished if they got caught using dark magic as she thought about the last witch that was caught using dark magic

" says the girl who just lit her ex on fire" Ava said thinking about how on the way here they had seen Josie use dark magic to set Penelope on fire after she had messed around with MG in the kitchen

" are you blackmailing me now?" Josie said as Wyatt realised that Ava had a tendency to make people angrier by being straight with them and very brutally honest as he tried to do some damage control

" no not at all, we're just looking for people who are looking for revenge kind of talk we are. Landon messed with Ava's head kinda like how Penelope messed with yours" Wyatt said with more tact

" we'll do it, just set it up and let us know what we need to do. We can do it ended"Lizzie said as she headed into the cupboard in their room where they kept all of the fit witchy supplies for spells

" are you two really sure about this? It looks really dark" Josie said as she watched as Wyatt and Ava set up the spell which involved using a rat sacrifice as Ava had just snapped its neck and used its blood

" absolutely, I need to find him and get the answers I want like what the hell is he?" Ava said as they sat down on the floor with crossed legs as Wyatt spread the correct herbs onto the book they were using

" let's do this then..." Wyatt said as they all began to join hands as they sat in a circle as he knew that they wouldn't suffer any side effects from using this kind of dark magic as he worried about Ava and Lizzie as well as Josie

" inveniet lastium et tenebrae, inveniet lastium et tenebrae, inveniet lastium et tenebrae" as all four of them began to chant over and over again as they began to see flashes of where Landon was just now

" do anyone see anything?" Lizzie said knowing that the images that she was seeing were too short and confusing as hell as she wondered if any of the others were having any luck with seeing what they needed to

" just flashes... come on, give me something I can actually use" Ava said more to herself than to anyone else as she knew that having this much power between them should boost the signal more

" got it, route 29 near the state line" Josie said as she saw the signs on the road as the bus that Landon was currently on went by them as she tried to work out where he was going and why

" is that the knife? What is it doing?" Wyatt said noticing that the knife was beginning to glow red as Landon took it out of his jacket pocket as unknowingly that their hands were also glowing since their eyes were closed

" I have no idea and I don't really care right now, all that matters is that we know where he is. Thank you so much" Ava said genuinely thankful for to them for helping her despite all of their issues

" hey Lizzie, Josie... is Wyatt or Ava in there? Someone saw them coming up here and I kinda need them" Alaric said knowing that they were his go to for missions like this as he knew it was urgent

" umm yeah we're here, we were just getting the notes we missed yesterday" Wyatt said as they began to pack away all of the ingredients and evidence of their magic before going to the door

" we know where Landon is" Ava said as soon as she headed towards the door as her and Wyatt left the room to see that Alaric was waiting for them in the landing with a gloom look that worried them

" yeah me too, Matt Donovan called. We need check to something out and I'm pretty sure it's connected to Landon" Alaric said gesturing for them both to follow him as they headed out of the school

The ride in the car to the meet up point where Matt had arranged to meet them was silent since they were all lost in their own thoughts about Landon and what could be going on since nothing seemed to add up between him not being able to be compelled yet showing no signs of being supernatural as well as the knife being missing since they still didn't know enough about the knife to know what it was was or what it could do. Soon they arrived at the same piece of road side that they had seen in their vision as they saw the same road side markers as they had before as they noticed that not only was Matt Donovan waiting for them by his sheriff car but also other police men and women clearly trying to contain a crime scene surrounding the bus that Landon was on making Ava begin to panic.

" hey, I called in a favour with a buddy at state patrol and asked him to lock down the scene till you got here. Local pd thinks or was a chemical spill" Matt said thinking about how humans rationalised everything

" what's the actual story?" Alaric said knowing that there was always two sis of the story, one of that they told the human and the truth which was way more terrifying for the humans to handle

" I'll leave that to you to figure out" Matt said as Alaric thanked him with Ava and Wyatt decided to go ahead of him as they became more and more curious as to what actually happened on the bus

" oh my god, what could have done this?" Ava said seeing that everything and everyone on the bus had been cremated as Wyatt held her close to him to comfort her as she began to cry at the sight

" I don't know but Landon was sitting there and now he's gone... I promise we'll find out" Wyatt said knowing that whatever Landon was, it was something completely different and not in a good way


	2. Chapter 2:some people just want to

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x02 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own but I decided to keep it close to it during this one so I can do more in the next episode. A,so Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 2: some people just want to watch the burn

To say that Ava Mikaelson was reeling from what happened the day and night before with Landon Kirby would be an understatement as Wyatt could feel the anger radiating from her from the other side of the dorm room they shared at their school as he began to worry about what she would do as he thought about how she had barely slept the night before due to her constant tossing and turning since he knew that her brain would be hard to turn off after everything that had happened between Landon flirting with her before kissing her to him stealing a knife leading to the bus had been on being incinerated including everything and everyone on it. Soon Wyatt decided to see how she was to find that she was no longer in bed but rather standing by the window in their room now fully dressed as she wore a white tank top underneath a white and blue striped short sleeved shirt that she left open, a pair of ripped jeans which were rolled up at the ankles to show off her black Chelsea boots. She also wore her long blonde waves in a two loose braids, she also wore light brown smoked eye makeup with a beige lipstick. Wyatt slowly got out of bed to look out of the window to see what was capturing her attention so much as he realised the jocks from the local Mystic Falls high school were vandalising one of their vans as he remembered that they were due to play against the stallions which was their schools team later that day

" you know I should go there and make them pay for that" Wyatt said knowing that the two schools had long and hard rival when it came to playing sports and to working along side each other

" please don't, one of being in trouble is enough for now otherwise mom or dad will be here yelling at us before we know it" Ava said moving away from the window as she thought about their reaction

" you know you really didn't have to take all of the blame for using dark magic to track Landon down, although I'm sure Josie and Lizzie appreciate it" Wyatt said thinking about how Ava had said it was her alone who did it

" I kind of pushed Josie into doing it and Lizzie would have done it if it meant being with you for a while, I felt bad. Plus Landon was my fault, I deserve to take the blame" Ava said making her bed as she talked

" yeah but I'm not sure that mean that you deserve a meeting with Emma Tig, the most annoying guidance counsellor ever" Wyatt said knowing that neither of them liked her perky attitude

" that's true, I could really do with that but it could be worse and we both know that" Ava said thinking about how Emma or Alaric could ace called one of their parents to tell them about their use of dark magic

" so what's the plan?" Wyatt said as he headed over to his wardrobe as he began to pick cloths out of the day as he looked over at his desk chair where his clothes for the football later sat waiting for him

" for Emma? To be as honest as I can be to get the hell out there as quickly as I can, I'm not in the mood for her psychologically babble about my inner soul" Ava said with an edge to he voice that Wyatt didn't like

" I actually meant for Landon and the knife but it's good to see you have a plan for that too although you might want to take it down a notch or two" Wyatt said knowing that this situation was getting to her

" well I'm going to try a normal tracking spell or something to work out where he is and track him down... then we'll see" Ava said knowing that she had already planned ahead for how she was going to deal with Landon

" hopefully that'll be sooner rather than later so we could get past all of this and get the knife back" Wyatt said wondering what the knife could do or why it held supernatural importance to their history

" yeah, although I wonder why the knife. Like we know nothing about it so why that object out of everything else in the library?" Ava said knowing that it was one thing that had been bugging her

" I don't know, maybe he knew more about it then we do or maybe he felt connected to it. I mean it would made sense if he was supernatural right?" Wyatt said knowing there was a lot they didn't know about Landon

" I don't know, it's possible though I guess but it depends on what supernatural being he is" Ava said wondering if that was the case then someone at the school would have learned about the knife before now

" I guess it's one of the things that we can ask him when we catch him" Wyatt said knowing that she would notice his use of the word when instead of if since he knew that they didn't have an option

" yeah because that what I want to do when we catch him... have a nice little chat with the liar who stole from us. I should go before Emma comes looking for me" Ava said after checking the time

" well a fun therapy session with the weirdo quack. If you want to talk afterwards then I'll be about getting ready for the game today" Wyatt said before she nodded and left their room to go downstairs

Soon Ava found herself in the familiar office of the school guidance counsellors office as she looked around thinking about the amount of times that she had been here over the years since Emma always wanted to check in make sure she was okay which would be nice if it didn't sound so patronising to Ava and make her what to want to throw up with how perky Emma could be. Ava had already tried every trick in the book when it came to Emma's sessions from not speaking to being withdrawn and snarky however this time she had decided to go with the truth and just go with how she was feeling as she sat across of Emma as she looked over to where the window in the office was

" 'no legacy is so rich as honesty'. When Shakespeare wrote that, he obviously didn't know what I know about teenage boys" Ava said thinking about how teenage boys become something else

" what do you mean?" Emma said wondering where she was going with this one since she knew that there was always something more than what Ava was saying as she tried to work her game out

" well I mean I know there are guys with integrity who lead with truth and everything but I've just never met any of them except for Wyatt and my dad, they don't count so..." Ava said thinking about Landon and Roman

" I see you've decided to double down on your nihilism this morning" Emma said noting her attitude this morning as she began to wonder if she should talk to Wyatt about his sister and her current behaviour

" I'm trying to follow Shakespeare's advice and be rich with honesty" Ava said being blunt as she changed her attention from the window to Emma as she wished she could leave as soon as possible

" why don't you start from the beginning?" Emma said knowing that Ava definitely had a story or two to tell although she wondered which story she would get today depending on her current mood

" of my short lived but horrific romances with liars? I mean is it consider a plural when it's just two, two very bad experiences" Ava said knowing that she tended to keep her heart close to her chest to protect it

" I was thinking more of your decision to perform black magic on school grounds last night" Emma said knowing that this was the real reason for the meeting although she liked to check in with the twins

" maybe we could hold off on this little chat until I catch the guy I was trying to find by using black magic, I mean that was the whole reason why I used it" Ava said wondering why she was being picked on

" why are you focused on finding Landon Kirby?" Emma said knowing this couldn't just be about him lying to her or messing with her head as she knew that was usually a trigger for her to act out

" because the longer that Landon Kirby is out there then the greater the chance is that he'll tell people about this school and the weird people that go to it" Ava said trying to protect everyone inside it

" you know there's a beacon that alerts me when someone uses black magic, you knew you'd be caught" Emma said wondering why Ava would continue to go through with it despite this knowledge

" maybe I figured that I could do find him and apologise later when it worked. We lost the trail and now I'm being interrogated like I'm the criminal but go ahead, take your time. I mean it's like I have anything better to do" Ava said showing that she was getting more and more on edge

" did anyone with the spell? Like Wyatt or Cassie?" Emma said knowing that her brother was usually her go to when it came to getting into trouble and using magic together since they were stronger together

" no, Wyatt was busy with Lizzie Saltzman at the time and I'd never involve Cassie in black magic" Ava said knowing that she wanted to keep her baby sister as sweet and innocent as she was just now

" Ava, you're a student meaning this isn't your fight" Emma said knowing that she had a habit of picking fights where they were none or putting herself in the middle of them whether she should or shouldn't

" it's absolutely my fight, Emma. Landon was here because of me, he had access to the knife he stole because of me, we're at risk of exposure because of me and you can tell me that it's because complicated family issues or whatever if says in my file but I'm going to track him down" Ava said making it more of a warning than anything else

" and what happens when you do?" Emma said seeing that she was clearly not thinking about peaceful methods to make him pay for lying to her and stealing from the school like he had last night

" hey, I'm sorry to interrupt because I know this is important but I have possible location on Landon" Alaric said after he knocked on the door since he knew this was where Ava would be right now

" oh what a shame, I have to go but don't feel the need for a follow up appointment" Ava said full of sarcastic and boredom as she stood up from the chair as quickly as she could before Emma protested

" I'm guessing that your appointment with Emma went as well as they always go" Alaric said knowing that sometimes he wished that Ava needed someone to talk to that wasn't someone related to her

" yeah you're the one who keeps assigning me to see her so... is Wyatt coming too or is he staying to play in the game? I mean we're going to find him today right?" Ava said as her mind began to race

" yeah we're going to day and if Wyatt wants to come then he can which judging from your current mood, I'm thinking that he probably will" Alaric said noticing that something about her seemed off

" in that case, I'll meet you in the car because I just can't deal with this amount of school spirit today" Ava said wincing at the amount of school cheer and colours that was going around them just now

" I'll bring coffee and see if Cassie has been baking so that we might have something that will perk you up a little" Alaric said before they went their separate ways as he wondered was going on with her

Ava tried to avoid as many people as she possible could as she could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head by the amount of times she had rolled her eyes at the amount of school pride the school were showing for a football game that they were going to lose since they all lost on purpose in order to seem like a normal school despite how much they hated the Mystic Falls high schoolers and wanted to nest them just once to shut them up. All of this made her look forward to being able to sit in silence on her own in the car before Alaric and Wyatt caught up for her since it would give her a moment alone to sort out her feelings and thoughts that were currently swirling around in her head however when she got to Alaric's car that was currently sitting outside of the school, she saw a set of legs coming out from underneath it as she wondered who it was and what they were doing.

" seriously? Just one moment alone is all I wanted... hello?" Ava said as she kicked the feet belonging to the legs underneath the car as she wondered who it was as she decided not to be nice about it

" hey, you're Ava right? You were the girl there that night they bought me here, the one that Landon likes?" Raphael said not noticing or knowing what his words would do to her as she simply nodded

" that would be me apparently. What are you doing?" Ava said wanting to get past any talk of Landon liking her since it just made what he did sting and made her want to make him pay for it just grow

" adjusting the sway bar" Raphael said showing her the tools as if it explained everything as he wondered if her tough icily attitude was just for show or if it was who she was really was inside

" this may be a dumb question but was it broken?" Ava said knowing that he was their main suspect to try and stop them from going after Landon since he was his best friend making her think this was his move

" it is now. Listen you're going after Landon so if you want this car to work then I'm going with you" Raphael said trying to think of everything he had heard about the Mikaelson twins and their abilities

" you're trying to make a deal with me? Force my hand into letting you come with us? It's not going to happen, you stay out of it. Your friend is a liar and thief" Ava said with pure undeniable anger in her voice

" come on, he took a stupid knife" he said thinking that her reaction to what Landon did was a little unwarranted and overkill as he thought about how he had just taken something completely worthless

" nothing in this school is a stupid anything or did the werewolves and vampires walking around school grounds tell you that this wasn't a normal school?" She said wondering how he didn't get the urgency

" look he's my best friend and you... well you seem vengeful" Raphael said thinking that Ava looked like a little blonde ball of anger and fire as he thought that despite her small height she could defend herself

" do I now? Maybe that has something to do with what Landon did after he left here, let me show you something. Close your eyes" she said gently placing her hands in his temples to show him the scene on the bus

" what the hell was that?" Raphael said recoiling away from her slightly as he tried to process what he had just seen as he looked at her seeing that she wasn't fazed by what she had just seen at all

" your best friend did that to a bus full of people on route 29 last night and right now I am the only who knows how to find him so me the stupid engine thingy" Ava said beginning to lose her temper with him

" no, I am not getting you go and do god knows what to Landon. I am coming with you otherwise I keep the engine thingy and you stay here" Raphael said taking a step closer in an attempt to intimidate her

" you do not want to test me! You know I have actual magical powers right?" Ava said thinking about the nifty little spell that Bonnie Bennett had taught that caused werewolves and vampires to get bad headaches

" and I have a long history of anger issues" Raphael said showing Ava that he only knew about her witchy side and not her other side including her werewolf side as he thought he was more dangerous

" but you're not the only here who with that particular history in their file and I really hope that wasn't a threat towards my sister" Wyatt said from behind Raphael now wearing a pair of black ripped and a red tshirt along with a simple grey hoodie as he wondered what he had walked in on

" he can come" Alaric said following behind Wyatt with a bag full of his hunting thing that he usually kept in his office since he had no idea what they would need but he liked be prepared just in case

" I'm sorry he can what?" Ava said really wishing that he had said anything other than that since she couldn't be bothered with being around someone she didn't know or trust with everything else going on

" he knows Landon, he'll be an asset and we need all the help we can get so fix the car and hop in... oh and put a shirt on, she's the wrong kind of girl for you to try and impress with your muscles" Alaric said to Raphael knowing that Ava didn't fall in love especially with pretty boys like him

" we leave you alone for one minute and you get into a fight almost immediately, is that like a special talent of yours?" Wyatt said knowing that she seemed more hostile than normal as they got into the car

" must be what makes me so special, please tell me Cassie made her famous peanut butter cookies?"Ava said knowing that the only thing to keep her going was her little sister's baking

Wyatt spend the whole car ride there talking to Ava about Cassie and their little brother Nate who had recently sent them a picture along with their monthly care packages from their parents since he wanted to make her feel slightly happier if not lighter since she seemed hell bent on revenge and finding Landon in a way that was definitely worrying him right now as he caught the dark look that would come across her face when she thought no one was looking. Soon Alaric stopped by the woods near route 29 where they had found the burned bus that Landon has been on as they all got out of the car as Ava looked around trying to wonder why Landon stayed in the area of the scene of his crime rather than running for this as Wyatt voiced her concerns.

" I don't get it, I mean why is he still out here when he has a whole day ahead of us and could be anywhere" Wyatt said as they headed into the woods to start looking for signs of Landon

" that's what I was thinking too, maybe he's gotten cocky and doesn't think that we'll find him or even look here" Ava said as she swept a rogue piece of blonde hair out of her eyes as she walked

" maybe he's still out here because he doesn't have a reason to run" Raphael said trying to defend Landon who had always protected him and looked for him since they both knew what it was like be a foster kid

" logic that would be perfectly believable if he hadn't... you know ran" Ava said sounding bored of the conversation as she spoke with such sarcasm that she could give their mom a run for her money

" wait... shh, do you hear that? Someone's here" Alaric said as he began to hear the sound of someone walking on the crunchy fall leaves as he began to towards the noise as they all looked at each other

"I'm assuming we've to run after him. Why is it I am always wearing skinny jeans when he does this?" Wyatt said before all three of them began to run in the same direction as Alaric had to catch up with him

" guys, easy now... it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Alaric said as he tried to slow them down as they saw that he had found a woman since he didn't want them to scare the woman away

" were you on the bus? Can you tell us what happened? Is she a survivor? " Wyatt asked the woman wondering if she could shed some light on what happened and if it was Landon's fault or not

" smells like it, do you smell that? She reeks of smoke" Raphael said looking to Wyatt who he assumed was a werewolf as Wyatt tried to suppress a smirk at the fact he was oblivious to Ava's werewolf status

" I think she's in shock, look I need to get her to the police so she can get some medical attention. Why don't you three go ahead?" Alaric said knowing that they wouldn't just go back to the car and wait

" what if we find Landon?" Wyatt said knowing that he was more likely to follow orders than Ava was right now as he knew that she already had plans for what to do if they found landon but not what

" don't engage, we don't know how dangerous Landon is... and for Ava and Raphael's sake, I'll repeat don't engage" Alaric said knowing that Ava wasn't one for listening to orders if she had a better idea

" he's not dangerous, I know Landon and he wouldn't hurt a fly... what exactly happened on that bus?" Raphael said wondering if there were any signs that it was Landon who caused the bus to go up in flame

" no one really knows, it's like something incinerated it from the inside. It was horrible" Wyatt said thinking about the sight they had seen on the bus as she thought about all of the innocent people

" look wherever he did, I know there's a good explanation" Raphael said showing that he had way more faith in Landon than either of them had for him as he wondered why Ava seemed hellbent on finding him

" why? What makes you so sure that he's such a good and a complete slim ball like he seems?" Ava said as she stopped walking and turned her anger into him as she wondered what he knew that she didn't

" he's the most loyal friend that I've ever had, he was there for me on the worst day of my life. After my girlfriend died, he was the only thing that kept me going" Raphael said remembering the guilt he felt

" we understand what it feels like to take a life by accident, I can't imagine what it'd be like to have it be someone you love" Wyatt said thinking about how they didn't know the man they had killed

" just let me get that knife back for you and then we can hear him out okay?" Raphael said more to Ava than to Wyatt since she seemed less likely to let Landon speak his truth before jumping the gun

" I appreciate the passion but maybe you should exert some of it to making new friends, preferably ones that aren't going to lie or steal from us" Ava said without any emotion making Wyatt worry

" so I can be as popular and as well liked as you? You know I've been at the school for two days and I've already heard all about you, Ava Mikaelson, and you're sunny disposition" Raphael said viciously

" hey easy now, like you've said you've been at the school for two days and you know nothing about us or what we've been through so until you do then you can't judge us or her" Wyatt said stepping in

" I'll get you the stupid not stupid knife and the answers you want, I promise" Raphael said with the same tensity and anger in his voice as before despite his words seeming softer and kinder almost

" and why should I believe you?" Ava said knowing that she wasn't about to make the same mistake twice when it came to unknown random teenage determined to learn from her past mistakes

" because I don't lie" Raphael said simply since he sensed that this was some kind of deal breaker for her as he thought about what Wyatt had said about him not knowing what had happened in their past

" that's what you're going with... come on, everybody lies but if you want to prove you're different then go ahead. He's in the root cellar, you have three minutes to do this your way" Ava said pointing behind her

" wait, the headmaster said don't engage" Raphael said showing that he was still very new to the school by being worried about what Alaric would do to them for disobeying his orders on this one

" 2.59, 2.58, 2.57..." Ava said as she looked at her phone as she set the timer on it and began to count down to show him that he was wasting time that he could be spending talking to his best friend

" dude, I'd go if I was you because she is not messing around right now" Wyatt said knowing that he'd be lucky if he even got his three minutes as Raphael took the hint and began to run into the cellar

" he should really be less trusting and start asking the right questions like what we are, that way he'd know that we would be listening in" Ava said gesturing to her ears for him to use his werewolf hearing

" _Raf? Holy hell, how did you find me?" Landon said below hem as they used their supernatural hearing to listen in for the best time to enter and make their move as they stood by the root cellar door_

" well at least we know that the little liar is in there for sure now" Ava said shaking her head as she thought about how she had been somewhat trying to convince herself that he hadn't done all of this

" what is going on with you? And don't spin some crap with me about how this is about him stealing from the school because it's more than that" Wyatt said finally having enough of her attitude

" maybe I just don't like being lied to or people messing with my head like boys seemed to think is okay... last night after you left us alone, Landon kissed me then stole the knife and ran" Ava said explaining what all of this stung a little

" _there's a lot of crazy witchy people looking for you including that Ava girl that you apparently like so much and there's a bus full of burned up people-" Raphael said remembering how he would talk about her_

" yeah but Aves... Landon isn't Roman and every guy isn't out break your heart" Wyatt said knowing that Roman had done some amount of damage to her since she blamed herself for what happened

" _that wasn't me!" Landon said remembering how he had seen the bus burst into flames as e ran from it after the knife had began to glow as he wondered how Raphael knew about that or why he thought it was him_

" that sounds our cue" Ava said rather than replying back to his comment about Roman or guys breaking her heart as she knew that they had way mor pressing issues to deal with than her heart

" fine but this isn't over...if it wasn't you then who was it?" Wyatt said entering the root cellar first in case things took a turn for the worst since his first instinct was always to protect his twin from danger

" wait, you said three minutes" Raphael said since he had barely had a chance to even try things his way yet as he saw the anger and the pain flash through Ava's face before she was able to compose herself

" yeah well like I said people lie... corpomis impetu" Ava said using her magic to pin Landon up against the root cellar wall without really giving him time to respond to Wyatt's question about the knife

" Ava, you coming on a little strong don't you think? What happened to using yours words and not magic?" Wyatt said trying to use humour to cover how bad this was as he used the same phrase their mom would tell them as kids with powers

" where's the knife?" Ava said ignoring the other s as she kept her sole focus on Landon as she reminded herself that he would probably say anything he could to get away from her magical grip

" I don't have it, I must've dropped it when I ran" Landon said wondering how this could be the same sweet girl with the tough exterior from last night that he had been so desperate to kiss now full of hate

" you seriously expect me to believe that? I mean was that before or after you burnt the bus?" Ava said since she ad noticed that he hadn't really denied that as much as he had to still having the knife

" that wasn't me I swear, I barely got out alive" Landon said thinking about how if he hadn't decided to run away from the bus in time then he would have ended up just like the other people on the bus

" Wyatt, do something! Come on, Ava" Raphael said trying everything he could to try and get Ava to let him go as he watched how Wyatt stood still watching his sister carefully as he wondered what he was doing

" last chance then who the hell was it?" Ava said stepping closer to where Landon was currently being pinned to wall as she showed that she wasn't messing around as they all wondered what she would do next

" Ava, I'm telling you the truth okay? I wouldn't lie, not to you... there was this girl" Landon said thinking about how he had never forgotten her or forgotten his feelings that he had for the mysterious girl

" Ava, let him go now!... wait, you're saying that a girl did that to the bus? She what? Breathed fire?" Wyatt said as he broke Ava's focus on her magic causing Landon to slump down to the floor

" that's exactly what she did, the knife began to glow so I ran and that's when it happened" Landon said as Raphael crouched done to where he was sitting to make sure he was okay after begin pinned

" I don't believe anything you say" Ava said refusing to let herself to fall into that trap again as she began to shake her head and pace slightly as she knew that he would try to worm his way back in

" Ava, you have every right to be mad at me but I am telling you the truth! Come on, man. Help me out here" Landon said begging Raphael to help him out as he tried to step closer to Ava for her to step back

" I believe him" Raphael said knowing that he could see Landon's pain over the fact that Ava didn't believe him and was clearly hostile towards him as he knew that Landon wasn't the person she was making him out to be

" you believe him that a fire breathing woman burned the bus alive? I'm sorry but do you know how rare that is?" Wyatt said knowing that there were certain types of witches that were extinct now

" and Landon just happened to be speared in order to tell us this little tale?" Ava said thinking that it was all a little too convenient for her liking as she noticed how Wyatt had placed himself in front of her

" he told you that he ran" Raphael said wondering why she was so focused on trying to make him into the bad guy and ignore everything that he was saying to support the fact that he was innocent

" and he conveniently lost the knife on the way here?" Ava said as she tried to confront them as she aggressively walked up to them before being gently pushed back by Wyatt who was trying to calm her down

" she kept coming at me like she was going take it from me, she was burning everything in her path" Landon said with the same amount of passion as he tried to get closer to her as Raphael held him back

" you want to explain to me what you were doing stealing the knife in the first place?" Ava said refusing to back off as Wyatt and Raphael held them back as they exchanged a look of concern at his tense this was getting

" I don't even remember stealing it and I remember everything that happened last night" Landon said discreetly hunting to the fact that he remembered how they had had a moment and the perfect kiss

" of course you don't, how about pretending to be compelled and leaving anyway?" Ava said as Wyatt realised that him leaving didn't help her feel any less hurt or abandoned as it all began to make sense

" that was to avoid being thrown back in the werewolf dungeon!" Landon said wondering why she was pursuing him so hard and why things between them were so heated as they fought against the other

" I know you're upset and everything and you both have this grr thing going on but it's actually a transitional cellar" Wyatt said trying to use humour to lighten the mood slightly since it was tense

" still a small space, he has a thing about small spaces" Ava said in a small voice as some of the fight left her as she thought about what he had said about his past involving his old foster families

" Ava, you have to understand that Dr Saltzman has already told me that the school wasn't going to let me stay and if he thought that I'd talk then he'd lock me back up. There wasn't a good ending for me but I did not want to steal from you and I don't want a fire breather chasing me, I'm sorry for all of it and for hurting you" Landon said getting softer and softer the more he talked

" listen he's not lying, I know him so if he says that there's a fire breathing woman running through the woods then there's a-" Raphael said backing Landon up as he noticed the way Ava and Landon were looking at each other

" there's a fire breathing woman running in the woods... wait, did I or did not say don't engage?" Alaric said running into the root cellar interrupting Raphael and accidentally backing up Landon's claims

" it's fine, he's only dangerous if crappy apologies and excuse can kill otherwise I think we're good" Ava said taking a step away from Landon as she thought about what had just happened between them

" looks can be deceiving which is something I've just learned I guess" Alaric said thinking about how he had thought that he was safe with the woman right until she was trying to steal his phone and watch

" what is going on? I mean are we really saying there's a fire breathing woman out there?" Wyatt said as he noticed that Ava had decided to move closer to him which meant future away from Landon

" turns out that our bus refugee is a pryromancer" Alaric said more to Wyatt and Ava since he knew that they would know what that meant more than Landon or Raphael would since they're newer

" what's a pryromancer?" Landon said looking to Ava for answers since she was still the person that he trusted when it came to the three of them and when it came to all of this supernatural things

" a fire breathing witch... oh my god, Ric! She wants the knife" Ava said as the realisation hit her as she began to connect the pieces of the puzzle in her head as she looked between Alaric and Wyatt

" okay, well where is it?" Alaric said looking between the four teenagers hopping that one of them would hand over the knife since the image of the woman breathing fire at him was still in his head

" I lost it in the woods, I was running around in circles all night trying to find a place to hide" Landon said known that he had spent his night worry that the fire breathing lady was going to find him

" well then let's find it before she does... woah guys, stop! Look, we don't want any trouble" Alaric said as they headed outside to try and find the knife before seeing that she was waiting for them as he tried to protect the teens

" what does she want?" Raphael soda as the woman opened her hand and thrust it towards Landon as if expecting him to place something into it making them all wonder what was going on now

" I don't know" Landon said unconvincingly as Ava rolled her eyes at his last attempt to lie to them as she realised what was going on as she knew that she couldn't trust anyone who wasn't her family

" maybe she wants the knife you said you don't have... you want to tell me one more time about how he's telling the truth?" Ava said first to Landon then to Raphael as if to prove her previous point

" ummm I think we have bigger issues to fry right now... by the way that was an accidental pun" Wyatt said as he noticed that there was something going on with the woman as her anger increased

" back in the the cellar... go, go,go" Alaric said as he ushered the teens back into the cellar as he recognised the familiar signs of the witch about to use her fire breathing powers on them

" where the hell is it? You're better telling me than Ava because something tells me that she is ready to kill you at this point" Wyatt said knowing that his sister had a thing about people lying and betraying her

" I'm sorry I panicked" Landon said handing the knife over as Raphael looked at his best friend as if he suddenly didn't know who he was since he had been saying all day how loyal and trustworthy he was

" what the hell, Lan?" Raphael said not being able to believe what was going on with his best friend as he wondered what had gotten into him since all of this seemed like him anymore as he looked to Ava

" Ava, the doors. We should do it together, it'll help boost the magic and make the spell stronger" Wyatt said seeing that the fire was beginning to burn through the door as he worried about the witch

" adiucatur... okay so that's a quick fix and it won't last long so we need to figure out our next move soon" Ava said as her and Wyatt used their combined magic to make the fire disappear and restore the door

" all right, I need a cell phone" Alaric said knowing that he needed to call Dorian to try and figure out make about this witch including how they should deal with her since he was at a lost on how to do it

" take your pick" Landon said before gesturing over to the pile of weird and random possession of people including cell phones as they all turned to look at him wondering how much they really knew

" what is all of this?" Wyatt said as he walked over to the makeshift table to get a better look at the weird collection of items as he wondered what the point was of stealing someone else's ID

" it's from the people on the bus" Raphael said as he looked at one of the ID card as he recognise the man looking back at him from the memory that Ava had shown him o Landon being on the bus before

" I didn't bring it here, I-" Landon said beginning to protest his innocence before Ava cut him with her sharp tongue and deadly look as Wyatt realised that whatever calmness she had been in before was over now

" I am warning you if he says 'I swear' one more time, I'm going to melt him" Ava said to Raphael said as Wyatt took that as his hint to take her as far away from everyone else as he could in the small space

" hey it's me, please tell me you have something" Alaric said to Dorian on the phone which he placed on speaker phone for those who didn't have supernatural hearing as he knew they needed to go

" connection sucks, where are you?" Dorian said since he was struggling to hear him clearly as he wondered if he was underground or in a cave or somewhere with terrible cell phone service

" a root cellar full of contraband that our pickpocket Landon Kirby claims he didn't steal since he apparently he doesn't steal except all of this is happening because he stole" Ava said fed up of the lies

" there's a fire breathing witch outside, can you prioritise your rage?" Raphael said as he thought about the amount of damage she would be able to do with all that rage if she focused it not the right people

" how about you focus on your wayward teen and I'll focus on mine okay?" Wyatt said not liking the way that Raphael was talking to Ava as he thought about how she was just trying to protect herself

" dragon... she's a dragon! She steals treasure, breathes fire, hides loot in her liar. She isn't a pryromancer, she's a-" Dorian said all of a sudden as he brought the conversation back on topic

" dragons don't exist or look like normal people" Alaric said thinking that this suggestion from him was ridiculous since there had to be somethings that didn't exist even in their word of the bizarre and weird

" there was a time that we would have said that vampires don't exist" Dorian said knowing that there was a lot that they were all still ignorant about when it came to the world that they lived in

" a lot of people still think we're a myth or that our kind is" Wyatt said thinking about how being a tribrid was still rare enough to be considered impossible since the others were all related to him like Ava was

" Okay fine, she's a human dragon. Now what?" Alaric said reluctantly agreeing that what he was saying was true although he still doubted it since it still seemed impossible even for them

" in anything I've ever read-" Dorian said trying to come with some solutions to how they could handle a dragon as he wished once again that he had better resources so that he had a wider range to search

" in fiction!" Alaric said knowing that he hadn't come across anything in his life as a history teacher that ever pointed to the fact that dragons were real as he couldn't believe that this was happening

" the way to take down a dragon... well you'll need a buttload of courage and a sword" Dorian said as Ava looked to the knife that Wyatt was holding as she realised everything came back to that knife

" what about a knife? I think I have an idea, I can go out and use my magic against her long enough for the werewolves of the group to knock her out and stab her with this" Ava said leaving Landon out of it

" seems as good as anything else we're going to come up with, go ahead but be careful" Alaric said as he moved aside for Ava to walk out of the root cellar to face the dragon long enough for the others to come

" hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you that smoking bad for you?... I know quitting is hard, scutan!... thank god, it took you long enough" Ava said as she used her magic to distract the dragon long enough for Raphael to hit her with a rock

" sorry, I couldn't find a rock" Raphael said as he turned to her as if it explained why he had been late in arriving for his part if the plan as she wondered if that meant that Wyatt was going to be late for his part

" seriously? There's literally a lair full of heavy objects and you're searching the woods for a stupid rock? Boys are dumb" Ava said rolling her eyes as she thought about how narrow minded he was

" Ava, not the thing to focus on right now. Do your thing!" Raphael said as he noticed that the dragon was starting to get up as Raphael realised that she was so focused on everyone else's flaws

" I got it, just leave the magic to me and I'll leave whatever it is you do to you" Ava said before using her magic to throw the dragon back again in time for Wyatt to come it of the root cellar along with knife

" you should seriously talk to Emma about your social skills and team work during your next appointment" Wyatt said as coming out and using the knife to stab the dragon as part of this plan

" thank you, I'll make sure to raise those issues and who said I had a next appointment?" Ava said knowing that she would refuse if someone suggested that she keep seeing Emma every single day

" come on, there's always a next appointment where we're concerned" Wyatt said knowing that Emma always made it a point to try and reach out to them to make sure that they didn't feel or think they were alone

" you three all right? Well done, we should give her a proper burial so see if any of you can find a shovel" Alaric said looking down at the woman as he took the knife out as he knew she deserved that much

" umm Ric, your borrowed phone is buzzing and I'm willing to bet that it's our worried researcher" Ava said knowing that Dorian never let anything go that seemed fascinating to him which this was

" hey, I found it. There's a soft spot, that's how you kill it" Dorian said as he looked up from his book hoping that the team were doing everything they could to fulfil their yearly game plan of losing

" well a knife in the heart did the trick" Alaric said looking down to their currently dead dragon lady which he still refused to believe that was what she was since it seemed so unlikely and ridiculous

" huh okay, so much for research" Dorian said as he thought about how he would spend his life hidden away in his books if he could researching all things supernatural that he didn't yet know about

" wait, what were you reading? Game of thrones?" Wyatt said after watching Ava, Raphael and Landon head back into the root cellar to look for a shovel as he decided to hold back to hear the rest of this

" puff the magic dragon actually" Dorian said making them both laugh since they knew that rehire wasn't a lot of information to research when it came to dragons and on how to defeat them

" look this is just doesn't make any sense, it has got to be something else... nope, it's a dragon all right. I've got to call you back" Alaric said as he turned his attention back to the woman to see it replaced with a dragon

" you have got to be kidding me? This cannot be real" Wyatt said unable to believe the imagine in front of him as he thought about how his auntie Rebekah would tell him stories about princesses and dragons

" Wyatt, Ric? What's goin- oh my god" Ava said after her magic had sense that something was going on as she ran up the stairs to the door of the root cellar followed by Raphael and Landon to see the dragon flying

" was that a-..." Landon said finding himself still stunned by the world that he suddenly found himself in as he thought about how his best friend was now a werewolf and his crush was a mysterious tribrid

" a dragon? Yeah and not a human one like the one from before but an actual fire breathing flying dragon" Wyatt said wondering what had caused its transformation from human to dragon form

" you guys should go, get to the car and get out of here" Ava said turning to Landon as she began to worry about him despite the fact that she didn't want to as she knew that he was the most at risk here

" us, why? Shouldn't we all get out of here?" Landon said stepping closer to her as he resisted the urge to touch her waist since he felt the need to bring comfort to them both simply by touching her

" not really, we're more equipped to dealing with this than you two are which is saying something because this is beyond even us" Wyatt said thinking that this was weird even for them to see

" plus you're human and the one that she wanted since you had the knifes Landon... I couldn't stand it if something happened you and I didn't try to prevent it" Ava said trying to play it cooler than she felt

" what will you two do then?" Raphael said to Wyatt and Ava since it seemed like they had a plan or at least an idea as he knew that Landon was able to pitch up a fit about leaving Ava behind after that comment

" I have an idea, I mean she wants the knife so she's going to be back" Ava said knowing that she would be ready for her when she did as she thought about the spell that was currently in her pocket

" all right, you two go to the car and I'll meet you there... you wake up with a death wise or something?" Alaric said looking to Ava as he knew that something had been off about her all day

" maybe but that might just be the thing that saves us" Ava said knowing that she was definitely not thinking the way that she usually did as she thought about how she had planned to use this spell

" all right, it's coming back so now what?" Alaric said as he notified that Wyatt looked to be as much as in the dark about her plan on how to deal with the dragon as he was right now as he wondered why

" now you should take cover" Wyatt said knowing that while he didn't know the plan that his sister had in store for them that Alaric should be protected since he knew that he had to do it for Lizzie's sake

" then tell us what we're meant to explain to your daughters that all that's left of you is hot ash?" Ava said knowing that she was definitely playing the dirt card by bringing Lizzie and Josie into this

" the Dad card? That's a low blow but fine, just be careful please" Alaric said thinking about the phone call he would have to make to Peyton or Klaus to inform them of of their children's death if this went wrong

" you mind telling me what the plan is because clearly it's something bad?"Wyatt said knowing that Ava had wanted Alaric away from them for more than just his safety as he wondered how bad it was

" yeah it's bad and he really wouldn't approve of us using this. I mean if the knife didn't work then maybe the death spell will" Ava said taking the page from her dark spell book out to show him

" the death spell?! Are you kidding me?... fine, it's not like we have a lot of choices but later we are going to talk about this" Wyatt said wondering why she just had the death spell in her pocket

" tenebris anima vestra contundito mortom et canteret spiritum, frange vitam nalite corde et terra esse ad. tenebris anima vestra contundito mortom et canteret spiritum, frange vitam nalite corde et terra esse ad" they said together as they held hands and began to chat as the dragon got closer to them

" Ava? Ava! Come on, wake up... where did you come from? Why do you want this so badly? What's do special about it? Say something!" Wyatt said getting roe desperate after his twin passed out after the spell

" not the time for talking, Wyatt. What's wrong with Ava?" Alaric said after stabbing the dragon just under chin as he noticed that she was laying on the ground passed out from whatever spell they did

" I don't know, she just passed out after the spell. I think it was too much for her but her werewolf healing should kick in soon" Wyatt said hoping and praying that he was right about that last part

" very true so you can both stop worrying about me because I'm fine which is more than I can say for her, I guess that was the soft spot huh?" Ava said as she scrambled to her feet with the help of Wyatt

" you could say that.. hey, what is this? This is earth magic, guys!" Alaric said as he picked up the page from the spell book that she had dropped after passing out as Wyatt knew this was going to be bad

" this wasn't an earth magic problem and you should know that Wyatt didn't know anything about it, he only performed the spell to help me out" Ava said knowing she hadn't been fair to her brother

" damn right I didn't know anything about it otherwise I would have talked you out of it long before now" Wyatt said knowing that there were just certain types of magic that you didn't mess with

" we don't allow dark magic! It gets inside your heart and poison your mind" Alaric said thinks about all of the good witches being turned into something else entirely due to using dark magic like this

" not to mention that we always said that we wouldn't touch anything in grandma Esther's spell book or did you forget everything she did to our family?" Wyatt said knowing they had better role models

"Now I looked the other way last night cause I knew you were upset but this is a death spell... a spell you couldn't have known you'd need to use on a dragon which means you had other plans for it"Alaric said as he began to come to the realisation of what she had planned for that spell and who it was for

" seriously? You were thinking about using it on the human after everything we went through after we triggered our curse?" Wyatt said getting more angry at his sister as he wondered who she was

" he stole from us and lied, he endangered everyone at school by going there and babbling to god knows who!" Ava said almost trying to justify what she had been planning on doing to him

" Landon did something stupid maybe even evil and we won't know until we learn more but he's still a kid just like you, Ava. This constant distrust of people and paranoia, this is your father or at least how he used to be. This can't be you, I won't allow it" Alaric said thinking of how Klaus used to be before Peyton

" for once I actually agree with him. This isn't you, this isn't my sister because she would never do this to someone" Wyatt said thinking about how upset and wreck with guilt they had been over their first kill

" now I want both of you to bury her and I'll see you back at the car" Alaric said knowing that he needed a moment alone to process this as he pulled his phone to call two people who needed to know this too

Once Ava and Wyatt had finished burying the dragon lady in complete silence since Wyatt was still mad at her and Ava was thinking about what Alaric had said about her becoming the Klaus mikaelson that everyone had come to fear as well as hate over the centuries, they went back to the car where Alaric was waiting for them as they saw that Raphael and Landon were gone all except for a letter from Landon addressed to Ava as she realised that once again she had been abandoned by another guy in her life as she tried to fight back all of her anger as she climbed into the back of the car letting Wyatt ride up front for a chance since she wanted to be alone and further always from Alaric after his comment. She silently red his letter again and again on the way back to the school and snuck away to their dorm room since she wanted nothing more than to just be alone and absorb everything that happened throughout the day. Just as she was about to gather her things to go for a shower and head for bed, Wyatt came in and she knew from the look on his face that he wanted to talk about it all

" Wy, I'm exhausted and just really want this day to be over with" Ava said as she took out her blonde hair out of its braids as well as began to take off her jewellery and makeup as she talked to him

" I know but come on, you know how bad this is right? I mean using dark magic to track someone down is one thing but using a death spell is something else completely" Wyatt said sitting on his bed

" I know and I know it was maybe a little extreme but I just got so angry and I wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt me like he did again" Ava said knowing that her thinking at her plan had some serious flaws

" who? Roman or Landon? Because there was moments today where you let yourself be and if he ever comes back, I think you should explore your feelings for Landon but you can't keep letting Roman to control what happens now" Wyatt said getting fed up having the same conversation with her

" if I let myself the yeah I could probably fall head over heels for this guy, I mean I had a massive crush on him two years ago before everything happened" Ava said thinking about the her two years ago

" oh and one more thing, don't ever plan a move like that without me again. We're twins, you've got my and and I have yours" Wyatt said knowing that was the part that really hurt for him was that she didn't tell him

" we always said that we were in all of this together, that we're two sides of the same coin. I'm sorry o lost sight of that" Ava said as she walked over to him as he pulled her into a much need hug, just them there was a knock on their door

" hey I know that a lot happened today that we still need to discuss but I figured I would give you the heads up and let you know that I called your parents. They should be here in the morning" Alaric said informing them as he poked his head through the door before disappearing again leaving them stunned


	3. Chapter 3: we're being punked, Pedro

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x03 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes but it is harder for e than normal as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own but I decided to keep it close to it during this one so I can do more in the next episode. Also this chapter does feature two characters from my previous Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 3: we're being punked, Pedro

After Alaric's announcement to the twins that their parents were driving all the way from Chicago to Mystic Falls to deal with them and the fact that Ava was using dark magic as if it was the easiest thing in the world, the twins fell into an uneasy sleep filled with tossing and turning as they worried about what their parents reactions would be to the news that they had both been using dark magic as they thought about how dark magic and the darker aspects of the supernatural world had plagued their family for years ever since their grandmother Esther had tuned their aunts and uncles along with their father into vampires. What they didn't know was that Peyton and Klaus managed to gather everything they need for the drive including their two year son which lead them to arrive to the school in the middle of night. Peyton headed to Alaric's office as she wore a pale peach vnecked peplum tshirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of brown combat boots as a light beige biker jacket. Over the last two years she had decided to cut her previous long dark hair into a long bob with blonde highlights that she currently wore the front section up in a bun while leaving the rest of down in waves since she has been travelling all day, she also wore lightly smoked eye makeup with a natural looking lip gloss.

" hey so I hear my children are causing you more trouble than usual?" Peyton said leaning against his open door as he looked to his former werewolf teacher with a smile expecting her husband behind her

" well the little one is a delight since all she does is bakes and goes to her lessons which are hard for her, Wyatt is good or as good as he ever is except for the fact he occasionally kisses my daughter. It's your other daughter that's causing all the trouble... Ava" Alaric said as he motioned for her to sit down

" I figured as much, she reminds me a lot of me at that age and mix that with some of Klaus's less than desirable qualities... not a great mix" Peyton said thinking about her own teenage years way back when

" where is your... lovely husband? I thought he would come here all guns a blazing due to this thing with Ava" Alaric said reminding Peyton that there was no love lost between Alaric and Klaus

" he's back in our old rooms over in the teacher's housing section, he's putting Nate to bed. I wanted to come say and get a sense of what's going on before filling Klaus in" Peyton said with a smile

" it must be hard and tiring managing a school full of delinquent supernatural teens, four kids including a toddler and your husband" he said dryly as he went over to his filing cabinet for his bottle of bourbon

" I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me all the way here from Chicago to discuss my husband. What's been going on lately?... thank you, I really need this" Peyton said happily taking the glass of bourbon from him

" it started when we met this kid, Landon, after tracking a new werewolf down and then it just started spiral from there. He knew Ava and Wyatt, he got close to her before running away and stealing from us" Alaric said trying to sum up as much as he could as he thought of everything that had happened

" wait, Landon as in the kid that used to waiter at the grill two years ago? You don't by chance have a file on him do you?" Peyton said wondering why he left two years ago as she began to get curious

" it's not as detailed as I would like, he can't be compelled and I have no idea why. I guess is that he's supernatural somehow but I don't know more because he keeps running away" he said frustrated

" that's because he grew up in the system, it has a habit of messing someone up and I should know. So now him and this werewolf named Raphael are out there somewhere?" Peyton said reading the file

" yeah but I have someone that I trust trying to get them back before they cause too much trouble so they should be back by the end of tomorrow" Alaric said knowing that his guy was one of the best

" seems straightforward enough... let me guess, Ava took him leaving and lying and stealing like he did badly? She takes after her father where betrayal is concerned" Peyton said thinking of klaus would react

" so badly that she was planning on using a death spell on him, lucky she didn't and instead used on it on the dragon that was trying to kill us" Alaric said as he took a sip from his drink as he thought of the dragon

" I'm sorry, dragon? Of course there's a dragon, this is Mystic Falls and only bad things happen here. I can't believe she would go straight to a death spell... How do you want to handles?" She said taking his lead on this one

" well considering that I have my own daughters to punish for starting a fight with the locals, I was planning on them making them to do community service" Alaric said thinking of what Dorian had told him

" put Wyatt and Ava on the list too then, it'll force Ava to work with others and be out of the loop for a while making her be a kid like she should be" Peyton said knowing Ava forgot that she was only 17

" why Wyatt though? I mean I know he also did dark magic but it was to help Ava out from suffering too much and he didn't know about the death spell" Alaric said wondering what Peyton had planned

" I know but it'll make her feel more guilty and act as a warning for him not to do dark magic in the future, as an bonus he'll keep an eye on her" she said draining the last of the bourbon in her glass

" god, I feel like everything is falling apart and I can barely stop it from hitting this place" Ric said as he ran his hands through his hair as she began to wonder if there was more going on with him just now

" what's going on? Is it my twins or the whole dragon thing?" Peyton said as she saw that there was currently a knife on his table as she wondered the full extent of what had happened in the woods

" both, mostly the dragon thing... it just shook me I guess, I mean it's been ten years of peace here and I was a fool to think nothing would happen here" he said as he got up so that he could pace around

" well it was going to happen eventually, I mean having this amount of supernatural creatures in the one building is going to attract some kind of attention" she said knowing that her own school had its struggles

" I know but if dragons are real and coming after this knife then what's next?" Alaric said looking out of the window as if expecting danger to jump out at him at any moment while he watched the woods

The next morning the Mikaelson twins were on edge slightly as they got ready for class that morning as they decided to be the perfect student starting with their uniforms as Ava wore a plaid dress with a white collar and black bow along with black tights and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes while Wyatt went for a equally preppy style of uniform by wearing a pair of black trousers, a white shirt along with their school tie, a blue cardigan and a pair of brown formal shoes. Ava even decided to make herself look more cheerful and preppy by placing half of her hair up in to a high ponytail while leaving the rest of hair down in soft waves, she also wore simply eye liner on the top of her eyelids alone with a soft pink lipgloss. They made sure that they arrived on time to class which just to be taught by Dorian who was still covering for their witchy teacher who was currently recovering from their class's latest schemes, they knew that today was the day that they were to learn about chain spells

" all right, gather together. Chain spells are about the fluid movement of energy from witch to witch. Where's Penelope Park?" Dorian said noticing that there was a student missing as he looked to Josie

" umm... lady cramps, mr Williams" Lizzie said making excuses as she knew that all of the students had an unwritten and unspoken rule to cover one for one and another in case such as this one

" sorry I asked. Anyway a disharmonious group makes for an uneven flow" Dorian said causing the class to laugh considering the previous comment as Wyatt sensed that Ava had a comment or two

" seriously, Mr Williams? Uneven flow? I mean you walked right into that one" Wyatt said knowing that his comment was far less aggressive or mean than anything Ava would be able to come up with

" uh oh, who's in trouble with the headmaster now?" Josie said as she noticed the floating note that she knew was from her father and usually meant that he wanted to see someone in order to punish them

" I'm going to go with the people who started a rumble with the local high school Stiles an event meant to unites us all and create peace" Ava said very dry as she thought of everything that she has missed

" let's see... Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman, Wyatt Mikaelson and baby makes four. Off you go" Dorian said reading the note as he saw the surprise on the Saltzman twins faces at the fact that Wyatt and Ava were also in trouble

" I don't get it, why are you two in trouble? I mean you're never in trouble especially when it comes to our dad" Lizzie said thinking about how her dad had more or less adopted them as his own over the years

" wait, is that why Little Nate is here? I saw him running around the dining room this morning with Cassie plus there's rumours that the infamous Peyton Mikaelson is here" Josie said trying to work them out

" well it seems you know more than we do" Ava said as they walked towards the library as she wondered how bad this was going to be since he knew that if Nate was here with her then so was her their father

" Ava, Ava! Wy! I missed you so much, like this much" Nate said as he ran towards his big brother and sister as they smiled at his energetic two year old behaviour at seeing his older siblings for the first time in a while

" hey buddy, we missed you. So what we in for, huh? Mama or dad or is the whole gang here?" Wyatt said as he picked Nate up and placed him on his back for a piggy back ride as he tried to get a feel of what was to come

" mama and daddy! They woke me up last night saying we were coming to see you, Ava and Cassie" Nate said showing off his great communication and language skills for such a young age

" Dad! This is so unfair and makes no sense, I mean why are we being punished?" Lizzie said breaking away from the main group and going off on her Dad as she spotted him restocking shelves

" because you started a brawl at a charity football game that risked exposing what we really do here" Alaric said as he realised that Lizzie was the verge of one of her temper tantrums as he kept moving

" and we're to never never ever risk exp- expo... whatever he said!" Nate said sticking his tongue out at Lizzie showing that his parents had drilled into him that he was to be careful about using his powers

" well you weren't mad last night" Lizzie said thinking about how he had come into their shared dorm to hug them both which was the last thing that they had expected he would do to them after the game

" I was mad last night but my undying love for my daughters just happened to trump my rage. Anyway I volunteered everyone in the game so stop complaining" Alaric said knowing she would be the issue

" yeah, stop being a whiny little baby about it" Nate said making Alaric smile at how this little boy who was barley two years old was not afraid to speak his mind or to stand up to others including his scary daughter

" hey, you're lucky that it's just community service and not actual jail which some of you kind of deserve" Alaric said as the Mikaelson twins knew that was definitely aimed more at them than the other two

" can I at least offer a rebuttal in my defence, if it pleases the court? First of all I was provoked so my response was totally justified considering the levels of abuse that I was forced to endure and second of all if anyone should take the blame then it's Josie" Lizzie said trying to defend herself and her actions

" I'm sorry, what?" Josie said wondering if she actually heard her sister right as she thought about how she had used her own sister to deflect from what she had done after the game with the Mystic Falls students

" I'm sorry I totally cracked under cross but if you had just let Kaleb catch the ball-" Lizzie said thinking about how Josie had used her magic to stop them from winning the game like they had all planned

" you'd still be in trouble" Alaric said since they had done the one thing that he had asked them not to which was to not use their magic in front of the humans especially during the game as they played

" but nice job throwing your sister under the bus, you're such a good twin" Ava said knowing that she would never do that to Wyatt and that he would never do that to her since they were a team

" speaking of buses, the bus leaves in 10 minutes and I expect all four of you to be on it, working together harmoniously and without drama. End of debate" Alaric said knowing they had to leave soon

" can I go too? I want to help" Nate said completely oblivious that this was a punishment for bad behaviour and was nothing fun but more that he just wanted to spend time with his big brother and sister

" no, little man... you get to spend time with uncle Ric and plus I think your mommy might miss you" Alaric said as he took Nate from Wyatt's shoulders and into his own arms as he messed his hair up

" not to mention daddy... come on, what would I do without my special little buddy?" Klaus said as him and Peyton walked into the library as Lizzie and Josie took that as their cue to leave for the bus

" wait, why are we serving community service? We weren't even at the game" Ava said thinking about that rather than the fact that their parents were here due to their recent behaviour and dabbling in dark magic

" you know what you did and Wyatt still helped you with it even if it was to protect you"Alaric said knowing that's his own set of twins were waiting outside of the library trying to listen as he closed the door

" seriously? I'm being punished for standing by sister and doing combo magic with her since it's stronger than our individual magic" Wyatt said thinking that it was a little out of order to punish him

" I'm sorry what part of he just said needs translating? You two continuously keep using dark magic as easy as it is to breath and that is not okay" Peyton said showing that they were behind Alaric

" I'm sorry about using dark magic but we should be helping Alaric with his research rather than picking up trash in Mystic Falls" Ava said knowing that they had more important things to do

" Dorian has a master's degree in library sciences plus your parents are going to help so I think that the adults have it covered" Alaric said trying to make the point that they were still teenagers and students

" plus let's not forget that Alaric here does have his own set of skills when it comes to researching the past" klaus said referring to the fact that Alaric was a historian as well as other things including a hunter

" that's not fair and you know it, you only play by the grow up rules when you don't need something from us" Ava said thinking about how they were his go to when he needed something done that he couldn't do

" she's right, you're all over us when you need something magical done or some extra strength but when it comes to the hard stuff then it's all too old for us all of a sudden" Wyatt said getting annoyed

" hey you two, cut the attitude out right now! No matter what is going on or what you're thinking about this while community service thing, Alaric is still your headmaster" Peyton said setting them straight

" guys, I am spinning right now and I can't drag you two or anyone else any further into this until I figure out what's going on okay?" Alaric said knowing that he needed to protect them from the blow back of this

" and I don't think that is an unreasonable request either considering your recent behaviour and use of magic. Alaric gives you more responsibility than most students and if you don't act as you should with it then you deserve to have it taken away from you" klaus said thinking about how they were still kids

" right now, I need you to be kids keeping a dragon sized secret today until I figure some answers... I'll give you guys some time alone" Alaric said knowing that Klaus and Peyton wanted to yell at them

" Nate, why don't you with Ric and see if Cassie left you any cookies in the fridge?... do you guys have any idea how dangerous and reckless it was to use dark magic?" Peyton said waiting for Nate and Alaric to leave before shouting at them

" not just dark magic but a death spell, Ava? For a boy who got scared and ran? I mean I may be one for revenge but a death spell is something else entirely" Klaus said knowing they would try to use his past against him

" maybe but he didn't just get scared and run, he pretend to be compelled and stole from the school as well as risked exposing all of this" Ava said trying to explain the hate and the anger she felt towards Landon

" I actually agree with them about the whole Landon death spell thing but if she didn't have the spell with her then we would never have defeated the dragon" Wyatt said knowing the death spell helped

" I thought you two would have learned from what happened when you sold your blood to Henry but apparently not" Peyton said knowing that it was unfair of her to bring up what happened but knew it would do the trick

" really, mom? You're going there? Seriously!" Ava said thinking about how it had been their dabbling in illegal blood selling that had led them to discover the hate of their kind lurking in New Orleans

" hey if you two don't want to be treated like little kids then you need to acting like it. You're 17 and you're still doing reckless and unimaginable things like this" Klaus said being extra hard on them

" you two should go and catch the bus before it leaves but this isn't over, not by a long shot"Peyton said knowing that they needed to divide and conquer when it came to the twins and their actions

The twins quickly got changed out of their uniforms and into something more appropriate for community service which for Ava meant that a black sleeved baseball that had their schools logo on it with the words community service on the back with black ripped skinny jean and grey slip on sneakers while Wyatt wore a white vnecked tshirt with the school logo on it along with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers as well as a grey hoodie. As always with school trips they decided to sit next to each other as Ava began to braid her hair as the bus drove to Mystic Falls in order for them to serve their community service in the very place and surrounded by the very same people that the majority of the bus fought with at the game, except for Wyatt and Ava the others on the bus where all at the game and involved with the brawl. They both knew that the best way to get through this punishment was to keep their heads down and get on with their community service which Ava knew that Lizzie Saltzman would make it difficult for her.

" so what did you two do? My dad never gets mad at you, well he gets mad at Wyatt because he fights but never sweet Ava. You two are like the perfect twins, must have been juicy" Lizzie said trying to taunt Ava and Wyatt in an attempt to get them to spill what they did

" I'm sorry but I don't have any time for girls talk, you know public service awaits and all" Ava said rolling her eyes as she got off the bus with Wyatt behind her as he tried to keep her away from Lizzie

" when do you do ever have time for girl talk that doesn't involve our nine year old sister?" Wyatt said knowing that Ava was definitely not like most girls their age since she didn't have a lot of girl friends

" all right, listen up it's a beautiful day and you got options which are litter, weeds or graffiti. Your choice!" Dorian said gathering the teenagers from the Salvatore school in order to organise them

" it's bad enough we get punished while the humans get a pass but there ain't no way in hell I'm picking up their trash" Kaleb said as he threw down the litter picked as he expressed his unhappiness

" to be fair the humans only to their school and don't live like we do and you guys did start a fight after going against the headmasters orders so..." Wyatt said knowing he definitely wasn't a fan of Kaleb

" I don't do trash either" Lizzie Saltzman said as she scrunched her nose up at the thought of getting her nails and hands dirty from picking up trash as she thought about how unfair all of this was right now

" in that case, I love trash as of this moment" Ava said knowing that it meant that she would be as far away from Lizzie Saltzman as possible as she grabbed the litter picker as Wyatt gave her a small smile

" perf, it suits you. Looks like we're scrubbing paint today" Lizzie said turning to her sister who looked to where Wyatt and Ava began to grab everything they needed to collect the litter around the square

" Dad told us to work together harmoniously" Josie said knowing that out of the two of them she was the one know likely to follow the rules than Lizzie was as she knew that he wanted them to get along

" yeah and he also said without drama and I am feeling a rage attack coming on so I will be remaining drama feee over by that wall of graffiti" Lizzie said as she knew that whenever the four of them were together they alway fought

" when are you ever drama free? Like seriously, drama follows you around like a creepy stalker" Ava said knowing that Lizzie never stayed out of the drama no matter how hard she tried or protested

" are you coming or not? Josie? Wyatt?" Lizzie said as she flashed Wyatt a flirty smile hoping to take him away from her sister with the promise of kiss however Wyatt gave a look to convey his feelings

"I don't know, Lizzie, is there another bus you want to throw me under?" Josie said showing that she was still annoyed at the fact that she had decided to use her as a way to get out of trouble with their dad

" yeah and I prefer not to used as a pawn to hurt my twin" Wyatt said letting Lizzie know full well that he knew what was she was trying to do and that he didn't like it as he stood beside Ava as a statement

" fine, be daddy's perfect little children. Anyone else? Get the lead out, MG" Lizzie said causing Josie to look a little upset at the fact that her best friend was now following her sister around like a lost puppy

" remind me again why mom and dad and just about everyone else wants me to be nice to people like that?" Ava said bluntly to Wyatt as she thought about how it just didn't seem worth it to have friends

" maybe because having friends make you more human and less... oh I don't know, a bitch" Josie said knowing that while she may have sided with Ava and Wyatt, she still had plenty of issues with them

" seriously? I think you're sister has shown that everyone has their issues including us and you...oh no" Wyatt said as he looked over to where Lizzie was as he saw that Dana and Connor were approaching her

" what now?" Ava said as she looked to the sky as if expecting another dragon to appear in front of them before she realised that it was just a normal teenage issue rather than abnormal supernatural one

" oh I get the 'oh no', honestly I don't know why she lets Dana and her little goons get to her so much" Josie said just in time to see Connor throwing his milkshake onto Lizzie reminding Ava of Landon

" oh hell, he's not getting away with that" Wyatt said as he began to run over to where they were meant to be cleaning away the graffiti as Ava suddenly realised why he was about to do in response

" Wyatt, don't! This is not the right time for you do something like this" Ava said in an attempt to try and stop her brother from punching Connor in the face just as he did that very thing causing her to groan

" Lizzie Saltzman, Wyatt Mikaelson! Get back to school now! Lizzie, you can clean up and Wyatt, you can bet your lucky stars that the headmaster along with your parents will hear about this!" Dorian said trying to contain the situation before the humans retaliated

Back at the school as Lizzie went to yell at her dad as well as to show him what the humans in Mystic Falls did to her while she was attempting to fulfil her punishment of community service while Wyatt stumbled into his parents as he was forced to fill them on what happened resulting in more yelling about his actions and losing control of his werewolf temper especially around humans making them realise that Ava wasn't the only one that needed to be reminded of their dos and donts. After Lizzie got changed into a fresh set of clothes that weren't covered in milkshake, she joined Wyatt outside where he was meant to be supervising and helping the younger students with the gardening but instead he was currently playing around with little Nate as he chased him as she sat down on a nearby rock

" Lizzie, aren't you and Wyatt supposed to be help us?" Pedro said as he can running over wondering why she was just laying there and why Wyatt was playing with Nate while the younger students did all the hard work

" consider this a life lesson, Pedro... people disappoint" Lizzie said thinking about on her conversation or rather than shouting match they had about Ava and Wyatt and how Alaric told them things instead of his own children

" come on, Lizzie. Are you trying to make Pedro as jaded as you are? Don't you think he's a little young?... come here, bud" Wyatt said saying the last part to Nate who ran into his big brother's arms

" ummm guys, that statue just moved" Pedro said pointing to the gargoyle behind them as he noticed that it was all of a sudden closer to them than it had been when they started this conversation

" good one, Pedro... anyway Wyatt, I deserve to know what's happening just as much as you or Ava does. I'm his freaking daughter" Lizzie said thinking once again how unfair it was that they were in the loop

" trust me as someone that knows what's going on, you don't want to know. It'll just haunt and from what I know about you, you like sleeping" Wyatt said thinking about the dragon coming after them

" it's doing it again" Pedro said as his eyes never left the statue in fear that it would move again which it did as he wondered what was doing or how it was moving like that while they focused on him

" we're being punked, Pedro. The sixth grade witches are learning in illusion spells this semester" Lizzie said finally sitting up to look at him in the eyes as she knew that witches were terrible jokers

" she's right, you're in a school surrounded by supernatural children and teens who love to show off. Come on, why don't we go plant some flowers?" Wyatt said trying to get Pedro focused on the task at hand

" Wy, it's umm... it's umm-"Nate said as he moved closer to his big brother as the gargoyle suddenly moved and began to fly as it repositioned itself to be behind them as he began to get scared

" let me guess, Nate, it's right behind me" Lizzie said as she watched as Wyatt bent down to comfort his brother who was clearly terrified of what ever was happening behind her as she tried not to turn

" no, I'm pretty sure it's behind us now. Nate, come here and jump on my back ok? Don't let go and keep your eyes closed! Pedro hold onto Lizzie's hand" Wyatt said snapping into action as soon as

" Pedro, run! Wyatt, we need to get inside" Lizzie said knowing that as the older ones in this situation that they had to look out and protect both Pedro and Nate from whatever this gargoyle wanted from them

" I know, I know... in here, let's go. Remember not to let go, Nate" Wyatt said ushering them inside of the school hoping that the gargoyle would stay outside keeping them and the rest of the school safe

" Pedro, I need you to give me your hand then I need you to go with Wyatt to find my dad. Go" Lizzie said siphoning a little magic from him in order for her to complete the spell she needed to do

" no I'm staying with you, you can siphon magic from me. Hey Pedro, I need you to take Nate with you. Buddy, I need you to go with Pedro to find mom and dad ok? Go!" Wyatt said waiting from them to leave

" you ready for this? Ok then together...imperium manstrum" Lizzie said as she held Wyatt's hand as they began to chant together as they placed the school on lockdown placing in a protective bubble

" leave here and we won't hurt you" Wyatt said trying his hardest to bargain with a gargoyle which he realised was weird but funnily enough it wasn't the weirdest thing he had done in the last few days

" Wyatt!" Lizzie said as she pushed him out of the way as she noticed that the gargoyle was about to hurt him causing him to hit his hand as the gargoyle turned to Lizzie as it scratched her on the stomach

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls, Ava and Josie were left without either of their twin companion as they continued to get on with with community service as they picked all of the litter that they saw in the square without much interaction with each other as they both individual thought about the amount water their particular bridge as they knew that they both had reasons to hate the other like Josie being jealous over Ava's relationship with her dad while Ava just hated how easy going they could be. Soon Ava decided to break the silence since she knew that the best way to appease both her parents and Alaric by actually making an effort to connect with others and to do her time

" you may just have a future in waste management" Ava said as she looked over to where Josie was currently picking up the litter around her as she realised that was probably not the best opening line

" well cleaning messes is kind of my thing" Josie said thinking about how she was anyways the one in her family that looked after everyone else as she wondered not for the first who looked after her

" I guess it comes with being your family's peace keeper, you always try to please everyone else whether it's your dad or Lizzie. Plus your sister is kind of a dumpster fire" Ava said not being to resist the jab

" why do you always pick fights? We've known each other for a decade and any time you hade the chance you poke" Josie said thinking about how she had tried to be Ava's friend but was always shut down

" seriously? Come on, you guys do your fair share of poking" Ava said knowing that it wasn't just one sided as she thought about how they used to spread rumours about her and Wyatt

" yeah in retaliation to your pokes, even Wyatt let go of whatever it is and is actually nice to us but not you. Then there the whole you spending so much time with my dad and keeping secrets-" Josie said thinking that this was the best time to get let it all go

" we're not keeping secrets, it's not like pretending to be international spies. All we do is track down kids and bring them to the school" Ava said knowing there was more to it than that

" oh yeah? Then what happened when you went to find Landon Kirby?" Josie said trying to press her for more information hoping that she would eventually crack and tell her everything

" nothing happened, we went to find him and came up empty" Ava said hoping that she would drop all of this soon since she knew that Alaric didn't want her or Wyatt to tell her daughters

" something clearly did happen since Raphael never showed up at school this morning and my dad was rattled so why won't you just tell me?" Josie said thinking of her dad's behaviour last night

" because there's nothing to tell so let it go, Josie! Ahhh! Damn it!" Ava said in pain as she looked down to see that she had stabbed her own foot with the litter picked in frustration

" are you okay? I mean what do I do?" Josie said as she looked at the blood that was beginning to pour out of her wound as it covered her grey sneakers as she began to panic

" help me pull it out, I can heal myself but I need you to pull it out... ow!" Ava said as she began to yell at Josie pressuring her to pull the picker out of her foot like she needed her to

" you realise you just poked yourself, right?" Josie said laughing as she thought about how they both needed to remember that they were just teenagers who needed to let go and have fun sometimes

" shut up... what?" Ava said as she got her phone out of her pocket as she noticed the look Josie was currently giving her as she realised that her reaction to being stabbed wasn't normal

" you just stabbed yourself in the foot and now you're just texting like it never happened? You're so weird" Josie said wondering how she act like nothing ever hurt her like just now

" I'm texting Wyatt, he'll get worried that something happened to me... twin pain you know" Ava said knowing that while they didn't have a lot in common that was one thing that they did

" that I know all about, I mean it's not enough to be a witch and a twin that the connection has to be amplified by magic" Josie said before gripping on to a nearby tree for support as she doubled over in pain

" hey, everything okay?" Ava said as she began to worry about what was going on with her since it seemed out of the blue and random as if it just hit her as she began to comfort it

" yeah I just think that is make me a little nauseous" Josie said as she pointed towards a nearby tree where MG and Dana were currently making out as she made a face of disgust

" eww... that is so gross but I have to give MG credit. I so didn't see that coming but I'm sure Cassie probably did" Ava said making a small joke as she thought about her seer of a sister

" I don't know, I guess it's simple maths. You know MG has the hormones of a teenager and the impulse control of a preschooler. He also always goes for the wrong kinds of girls" Josie said knowing that her and MG always told each other everything

" I think given my last crush and how that tuned out, I can't exactly judge others" Ava said thinking about how things had turned out with Landon who was currently on the run from her

" considering my last crush was actually Satan incarnated, that is unless you count... never mind" Josie said as they carried on the litter picking as she thought of her own new crush

" hold up, who are we talking about? Who are you crushing on?" Hope said as she stopped since she was curious about what was going on in other people's lives since hers was terrible

" it really doesn't matter since Lizzie has reserved him... kinda like putting him on the ice in case things don't work out with her and Wyatt, sorry" Josie said hoping she didn't offend her

" reserved him? Like a book in the library? Let me guess... Raphael. So Lizzie gets Wyatt and Raphael. When is it your turn?" Ava said wondering when Josie got to have her fun and put herself

" it's just is what it is" Josie said knowing that it was always her job to make everyone else around her happy rather than focusing on her own happy as she shrugged it all off

" doesn't necessary make it right though, I'd be so mad at Wyatt if he started to tell me who I could or couldn't date... do you want to know why I'm in trouble?" Ava said trying to bond with her

" yeah, I mean only if you want but you don't have to" Josie said knowing that as much as her and Lizzie wanted to know what was going in between their dad and the Mikaelson twins

" your dad knows I used dark magic and that's why I'm in trouble but don't worry, I didn't tell him that you or the others helped me with the spell" Ava said knowing that had been her concern

" thank you, it's bad enough that my dad is mad at me for using magic and starting a fight at the game. I don't even want to know what he'd do if he knew" Josie said trying to imagine it

" as for Landon and Raphael, they ran away tougher... Landon told me he didn't know what he stole the knife then he lied about having it so I don't know what to believe" Ava said deciding to talk to someone that wasn't an adult or Wyatt about this

" you feel something for him thought? I mean I'm sensing there's more to this story" Josie said enjoying seeing this new side of Ava since it was relatable and human side of herself

" before he left, he wrote me this letter which was... I don't know... sweet and I constant feel myself drawn to him in a new exciting way. Plus we kissed while he was here" Ava said feeling herself smile despite the hurt she felt over his actions

" wow, I don't think I've heard you talk about someone like that before... so Lizzie's sensitive, our mom and Stefan went on these really long recruitment missions recently"Josie said softly

" yeah I know, my uncle Stefan told me that he was leaving for a while just in case I needed him. He talk a lot on the phone or much as I do with my uncle Kol" Ava said knowing they were all so close

" that's why she's extra testy lately, she just really misses her" Josie said knowing that Lizzie needed people around her to make her feel loved while Josie knew that she was loved

" I know that feeling, I mean we're luckier than most the students at school because we get see our parents but still" Ava said thinking about how they didn't get to see their parents

" I like it when your mom is around though, I remember when she used to teach lycanthropy at the school. We all used to say how beautiful she is" Josie said knowing that Wyatt was like her

" she is, I take after my aunts with my blonde hair while Nate is like the spitting image of her. Her and my aunt Hayley are a lot alike looks wise" Ava said thinking of her aunt Hayley

" we really should have sent you some flowers or something when she died... and maybe when she came back" Josie said thinking about how people in Ava's family didn't stay dead for long

" you did, your dad signed your names. It was obvious... and when she came back, none of us really wanted anyone to ask too many questions, it was complicated and dark"Ava said softly

" okay so we definitely deserve a little bit of poking. Still I wonder where the boys are right now" Josie said almost worried considering that Raphael was a newly triggered werewolf

" well there's this spell that my aunt Freya taught me, it's kind of like a full immersion video chat that will us to see them and them see us as well as talk" Ava said feeling a flutter in her chest

" okay but don't we need something of Landon's or Rachael's- oh my god, is that the letter?" Josie said all of a sudden desperate to read to see for herself what Landon had said to her

" yeah it is and you can read it after if you want but you can't tell your dad, they don't teach this at the school and for a reason. This is ancient magic" Ava said thinking of her aunt Freya

" this is the kind of secret that I can get behind" Josie said knowing that as a witch she always loved to learn a new spell or a new type of magic even if it was dangerous or dark magic

Ava began to coach Josie through the spell as they began to chant the words that Ava had told her as she thought about the excitement of seeing Landon again as she began to feel a now familiar flutter or nervous of nerves in her stomach despite the pain she felt over being lied to and betrayed by him again again. Soon the spell transported Ava into a wooded area as she realised that they must be hiding in the woods somewhere since she didn't recognise it as the ones in Mystic Falls as she began to walk towards the camp where she could see the smoke coming from knowing that it was probably them as she saw Raphael and Landon sitting around the fire eating burgers as Landon suddenly stood up as he saw Ava in the tree line. Confused Landon said Ava's name before trying to reach as she suddenly disappeared due to the connection being broken

" wait, why'd you stop? He was just about to talk to me" Ava said now back in the Mystic Falls square as she looked to Josie as she had wished that she had the chance to actually talk to him

" the pain is back... Ava, this is twin pain. Somethings wrong, I think Lizzie's in trouble" Josie said clutching her stomach in pain again as Ava realised how serious it was and empathised

" hey it's okay, we'll figure this out okay? Come on, let's go see Dorian" Ava said as she helped Josie over to the table in the Mystic Falls grill where Dorian was currently researching something

" Mr Williams, we need to go back to the school. Something is wrong, I can feel it" Josie said as she leaned against the chair as she thought about all of the possibilities of what it could be

" I'm sorry, I can't let you leave" Dorian said knowing that when Alaric has called him to tell him to keep the teens here and that the school was lock down that these two would protest first

" no, I need to go home and see my sister" Josie said knowing that if she was experiencing pain that wasn't hers then something had happened to Lizzie meaning she was in danger

" you don't get it, she's experience twin pain which is pain from the other twin passed to the other through their connection. It's twice as sore as an actual injury because your body knows it's not your pain" Ava said trust to stress how important it was for them to go back to school

"Your dad's with your sister and I'm under strict orders to keep you here, I'm sorry" Dorian said trying to sympathise with them as he realised that Ava was now focused on his studies

" what? Why?" Josie said wondering her dad would order them to stay away and for the school to be on lock down when he knew that there was still students outside the school

" and why are you researching gargoyles?" Ava said as she picked one of his books up while he was dealing with Josie as she began to read through one of the books trying to work it out

" Ava! You shouldn't be reading that... you aren't going to let this go are you?" Dorian said knowing full well how strong willed and stubborn Ava could be when she wanted to do something

" nope, not a chance because something is going on up there and my whole family is there" Ava said thinking about how scared Cassie and little Nate must be with whatever was happening

" just tell us what is going on so we can go and fix, we can do it while you stay here watching everyone else" Josie said trying appeal to his better and more rational side to agree with them

" there's a gargoyle loose in the school, it attacked Lizzie which is what you're feeling. Right now the whole school is in lock down which means you can't get in"Dorian said confidently

" which would be true if you weren't talking to two witches who literally have the power to do anything they want to" Ava said before turning around knowing that they had to move fast

" hey you two! You're going to need a way to get there, just try not to crash it and give to this to Alaric. It might help" Dorian said throwing the bus keys as well as a book to Ava as he wished with everything he had that they would be okay

Ava as the nervous driver that she was drove all the way to the school as they tried not to think about what they were about to face when they actually got to the school, although the last thing they thought they would face was a protective boundary spell and that Josie with the help of Ava's magic was able to tear down while Ava wasn't able to despite being the more powerful witch out of the two of them. Despite knowing that the school was on lock down the school seemed eerily silent and still making the whole situation that much worse and more terrifying as they walked through the front door as Ava hoped that her family were safe as she silently wished that her parents and Nate hadn't come when they did. They walked into the main room which was usually packed fill with students chatting or hanging out or simply just practising what they had learned in their lessons

" Lizzie? Lizzie!... I'm going to check our dorm room, in case my dad put her in there" Josie said trying to think of the most logical place to start searching for her injured twin sister

" I'll check the library... alone, in the silent and creepy school. Nothing bad ever happens in horror films when the blonde girl is left alone to wonder the halls" Ava said nervously walking

" Ava? Seriously? That girl can't stay out of trouble " Wyatt said as him and Alaric stalked through the halls with Alaric armed in case they came across the gargoyle as they found her

" what are you doing here?" Alaric said as he lowered the weapon that was currently pointed in Ava's direction after they had approached her scaring her mindless as she jumped away

" oh my god, you scared me like my heart is literally about to jump out of my chest!" Ava said as she slapped Wyatt's arm as she tried to slow her heart rate down before she turned

" so you're all big and tough in front of other people and apparently a dragon but not so much with an empty silent hallway" Wyatt said trying not to burst out laughing at his twin sister

" with apparent killer gargoyle on the loose, I'm assuming mom and the others are safe" Ava said to Wyatt confirming that was her first concern considering their family's history of deaths

" yeah they are which is what you should be right now, safe! Dorian was supposed to keep you away" Alaric said wondering if a Mikaelson would ever start listening to the orders he gave them

" well he tried and he lost but just as well he did because here is killing gargoyles 101, he thought you could translate it I think" Ava said handing him the book Dorian had given her

" Gaulish, son of a b-..." Alaric said stopping himself before he cursed out the one thing he hated when it came to translating key pieces of information since it wasn't his strongest

" so what's the verdict on the killer gargoyle front?" Wyatt said wondering if the thing going on with Lizzie was a time sensitive situation as he became aware of the time they were wasting

" yeah, are we on our own here or did the Gauls provide clear instructions?" Ava said knowing that she personally didn't know how to get rid of a killer gargoyle or even what it was like

" in a nutshell, it says to hit it hard and repeat as needed. Listen, it poisoned Lizzie in order to get my attention then attacked me and took the knife" Alaric said filling Ava on how bad this was

" the knife? As in the dragon knife? Are you kidding me?... wait, it just took the knife and left and you're still breathing, why?" Ava said thinking about how supernatural creature seemed to want this knife

" I actually have a theory about that" Alaric said thinking back on his research as he thought about everything that had been happening lately in their school and with the different sets of twins

" I'm not being rude but save it because we kinda have bigger issues at the moment than a history lesson from you" Wyatt said knowing that they didn't have time before it found them

" yeah and we kinda had to take down that containment spell to get inside the school meaning our monster can get out now" Ava said thinking about the damage it could do in the world

" wait, a contaminant spell? What containment spell?" Wyatt said confused as he wondered if that was a fail safe that happened when the school went on lockdown like they had done

" oh good girl! Lizzie wanted to make sure whatever attacked her didn't escape into the world. Well I guess we better find it before it makes the evening news" Alaric said snapping into action

" so tell me, how did you take down the containment spell?" Wyatt said knowing that Lizzie would have clever about it and linked it to something that another witch couldn't undo

" she didn't, I did and I have questions like so many right now" Josie said after hearing some of their conversation as she knew that she had been right about her dad keeping secrets

" I know but right now is not the time, we need to go at this thing before it hurts someone else" Alaric said knowing it was a matter of time before one of them demanded answers

" where would this thing go? Would it go after Lizzie again?" Ava said as she silently wondered where everyone was currently hiding since it was clear Josie hadn't found her injured sister

" I had Emma take the younger kids apart from Nate and Cassie to the classroom by the stairs along with Lizzie so if it does then he'll go there" Alaric said knowing that's where they needed to go as they began to walk that way

" then we'll start there... hey mom, dad and the brats are safe, they headed upstairs with the upper class to the dorms to protect them" Wyatt said knowing that she was worried about them

" I so wish they hadn't come here with all of this going on, although it's not like Chicago is exactly safe with their bunch of misfit supernaturals" Ava said thinking of her parents school

" Emma? Emma..." Alaric said calling to her so that she would know who was coming and that they weren't a threat to her or to the small children that were inside the classroom right now

" oh my god, Lizzie!... oh god, is that the gargoyle? It's here" Josie said as they all heard the loud thud of concrete hitting the wooden floors stunning them all into silence as they turned

" of course it is, at least this way we don't have to look for it" Ava said as she realised how terrifying it looked with it's glowing red eye as it flew to land right in front of her with the knife raised and ready

" no! Leave her alone!" Alaric said jumping in front of the knife as the gargoyle got ready to stab Ava as Wyatt took that as his chance to pull her away from it as Josie looked shocked at her dad's actions before hitting the gargoyle's wing hard causing it to break

" Ava, we need to use combo magic... fluctus inpulsa" Wyatt said as he began to chant while holding Ava's hand knowing that their combined magic was stronger than their individual

" fluctus inpulsa... Josie, help us!" Ava said after joining Wyatt in his chanting and see Alaric hitting the other wing sending shards of concrete everywhere as Josie stood there stunned

" fluctus inpulsa, fluctus inpulsa, fluctus inpulsa..." the three of them chanted again and again eventually causing the gargoyle to explode into a million little concrete pieces around them

" nice job, you three. Great team work" Alaric said genuinely impressed that not only had they worked together but that Ava had asked for help from someone not related to her for once

" how could you jump in front of her like that? You could have died, Dad!" Josie said as she shoved her dad and began to get upset at how he was willing to sacrifice himself like that

" honey, I knew it wouldn't kill me because of my research said so" Alaric said knowing that his theory had been a solid one and in the end a correct one but he still would have done it

" well this seems like a family problem so we should to it and go find our own family" Wyatt said sensing that this wasn't over between Alaric and his daughters if they had anything to do with it

" but I do want to written in my file I cooperated with that ridiculous community service thing and actually worked well with the other... I know you can hear me, Emma"Ava said as she was being pulled away by Wyatt

An hour or so later once Alaric had gotten everyone settled down for now and had seen that Lizzie was recovering for her injury that she as endured from the gargoyle while trying to defend the school as well as that Josie was satisfied with the answers he had given her to the many questions that had been filling her brain lately, he retuned to his office where he had asked to see Wyatt and Ava since he knew that they would also have questions especially about the fact that he had jumped in front of the knife to protect Ava and how he had been so sure that the gargoyle wouldn't hurt him.

" how's Lizzie? Is she okay? I still can't believe that she pushed me out the way like that" Wyatt sad knowing that he had been so worried about her as he shook his head in remembrance

" recovering nicely, thanks to her sister. She's been asking to see you and weirdly enough for some of Cassie's double chocolate brownies" Alaric said with a chuckle over that fact

" I'll see what I can get the little baker to do" Wyatt said laughing as he knew that everyone in the school loved his little sister's baking skills as he realised that Ava wasn't laughing with them

" I have to ask, how did you keep that the gargoyle wouldn't kill you?" Ava said breaking the silence with the one thing currently on her mind as she thought about the way he protected her

" gargoyles are protectors and folklore tells a tale of a gargoyle who once protected a small settlement in France whose villagers revered a powerful relic... a knife"he told them softly

" Our knife? So this thing is way more connected to all of this than we thought" Wyatt said hating the fact that they didn't have a lot to go on right now about the knife or its seekers

" according to the story, the gargoyle love the humans he protected so much that he vowed to never harm humanity. Instead he chose to fight evil on their behalf" he said knowing this was going to hurt her

" me being the evil in this scenario... only fitting right after using dark magic like air and being Klaus Mikaelson's first born daughter" Ava said knowing that she had been called that a lot

" not just you but Josie, Lizzie, Wyatt even. In its mind, yes and I realised that when it didn't hurt me before it that it saw as the one who needed protection" Alaric said trying to explain

" so twins in general thens... I'm not sure if that makes it better or not to be considered evil, again" Wyatt said as he went to where Ava was standing to comfort her since it hit her harder

" and I'm not sure that knowing that the gargoyle saw Lizzie and Josie as evil will make them feel better either" Ava said thinking back on her afternoon with Josie as they talked about things

" I should get back to the girls and I know for a fact that your parents want to talk to you before they leave" Alaric said trying to hid the fact that he wasn't planning on tell them

" yeah and as much fun as the yelling is, it's better to get it over with" Wyatt said as he began to lead Ava out of the officer as something bugged about the way Alaric had said that

" wait, one more thing... you're always telling us that we need to work together which I did today, to put our feelings aside for this school and for the community" Ava said remembering it all

" something that you usually scoff at and have a sarcastic dismissal at the ready"Alaric said surprised that Ava actually listened to him when he ranted and raved at her about her failings

" and I know I haven't always listened to you with this kind of stuff-" Ava said before Wyatt scoffed interrupting her as he thought about how neither of them were great at the listening

" have you ever? Have I? Let's be honest, listening isn't our strong suit" Wyatt said as he leaned against the wall by the door wondering where she was going with all of this

" I'm just starting to think that it's actually pretty good advice and that's it advice you should take it if you want me and your twins to get along, for them to be happy, for the school to be safe" Ava said thinking about how much better her and Josie get on after telling their secrets

" she's right you know, these secrets that we carry between us are going to tear us all apart" Wyatt said thinking about how Lizzie had interrogated him in the way back to school

After that, they headed back to their dorm room knowing that they couldn't exactly avoid their parents forever since they were due to go back to Chicago for the morning since they had a school of their own to rule which needed their attention way more than this school needed Alaric's considering that the students that attended the Chicago school were more likely to burn the school to ashes without too much supervision. while Ava and Wyatt expected the worst of their parents anger for what they had done lately, they were pleasantly surprised when they had decided to divide and conquer them by first taking to Wyatt about not letting himself lose control of anger especially in front of humans and to not always follow Ava before asking him to leave so that they could talk to Ava alone

" oh baby girl, you know you're so like your father in many ways including how you react to be hurt apparently" Peyton said as she went to sit on the bed beside Ava who was nervous

" she's right. Until two years and even now occasionally when someone hurts or betrays me, my first instinct is always to go to the most extreme solution... mainly death" Klaus said calmly

" I'm not sure why I did it, I mean sure I was hurt and so anger at him for playing like that but the scary thing is that I didn't really think about it. I just grabbed the spell" Ava said honestly

" I know and being a Mikaelson isn't easy by a long shot nor is it being a teenage girl but come on, a death spell?"klaus said knowing she struggled with the right and wrong of her magic

" why Landon? I mean for the past two years you've avoided all human contact except for a chosen few and you've never let yourself get that someone before" Peyton said curiously

" is it because he was human and normal?" Klaus said knowing that it was something that both of their teenage twins had longed for thinking that life would be easier for them to handle

" I thought so and I think it played a part but something always seems to draw me to him like today I used magic to appear in front of him and was upset when I didn't get to speak to him" Ava said knowing that her head was a confusing place right now

" a part of you longs to be with him while another part is still hurt and furious about being lied to as well as being betrayed by him" Klaus said sharing a look with his wife over this revelation

" I don't know if I can get over being lied to, Dad. It just reminds me of everything that happened two years ago with Roman and I can't be that blind twice" she said trying to be strong

" he was in the foster system before all of this happened right? I think I can understand why I ran like he did as a former foster kid. It's hard because you never feel like part of it because you're constantly a burden and that's not even considering the bad home" Peyton said remembering it all too clearly

" he told that one of his foster dads used to burn him with his cigarettes and I know he's terrified of small spaces because of something in his past" Ava said suddenly feeling bad for him

" and that's probably the most mild of things to happen to him. My guess is that he has as many trust issue as you do and that he deserves to have someone be kind to him" Peyton said knowing that it wouldn't happen right away

" it won't be easy trusting him or believing him especially when your head says not to but this time you need to try and listen to your heart and if he turns out to be a snake in the grass then you can turn him into a toad, got it my little warrior?" Klaus said making her chuckle a little

Eventually it was time to say goodbye to Klaus, Peyton and Nate as they got ready to drive back to Chicago as they all hugged and promised to call each other which they did regularly as Ava and Wyatt headed back into the main room as him and Cassie headed over to where Josie and Lizzie were sitting on the couch to give Lizzie the brownies Cassie had made especially for her leaving Ava to awkwardly watch. However soon something else caught her ear as she heard some familiar voiced including Jeremy Gilbert's as she headed into the hall to Landon standing there as he turned around to face her as if sensing that she was nearby, they continued to stare at each other until tears began to fill Ava's eyes at the hurt that she felt towards him right now forcing her to turn and head back to her dorm to hide away for a while


	4. Chapter 4: Ava is not the goal

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x04 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes but it is harder for me than normal as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own, so I have decided to change things up a little where Landon and Ava at concerned because I really like them and I feel so bad for him and hopefully you guys like what I've done.i changed the title of this story in order to fit in with story since the original would have made no sense. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 4: Ava is not the goal

The day that followed the gargoyle attack on the school proved to be as formidable as the day before as all of the students woke up to the announcement of a morning assembly for the upper school considering that the subject was important to everything they did at the school and that the skills required to solve was way out of the younger schools level as well as out of the comprehension. Ava quickly got dressed in a black blouse that she tucked into a pair of blue plaid trousers along with wore a pair of black Oxford shoes while Wyatt wore a pair of black trousers with a white shirt and a blue cardigan along with his normal school dark brown shoes, Ava decided to leave her hair down in its natural wavy blonde state as wore light natural looking makeup. As Ava got dressed, she could help that her mind seemed to be flooded with thoughts of Landon now that he was back at the school as she wondered how long he would be here for as well as if the trouble they had been having lately with weird and unique monsters would follow Dorian out of town. Soon they decided to head to the assembly after eating breakfast with Cassie as they headed into the hall where everything was set up as they noticed the school alpha, Jed, waiting for them

" Ava, Wyatt" Jed said to them in greeting as Wyatt sent Ava a look of wanting as he thought of their tense relationship with the school alpha, he knew Jed wouldn't take her challenging him well

" what do you want, Jed?" Ava said not being impolite but also sounded bored by his very presence as she knew that speaking to the alpha of an all male pack was not how she wanted to start her dad

" you mean other than to see your sunny face, I heard the new wolf was back and figured you two would know more as Saltzman's besties" Jed said hoping they would shed some light on the rumour

" we don't know much other than that he's back, apparently Jeremy Gilbert found him and his friend then brought them back here" Wyatt said since they hadn't seen Alaric since yesterday

" why? Why do you care?" Ava said knowing that she never liked the Salvatore school pack since they were everything that she hated in a pack and in wolves as she wondered what he had planned

" well he's a wolf and I'm the alpha of the pack here, you do the maths if you can" Jed said once again underestimating Ava since he never really counted her as a real wolf as her witchy side was dominant

" well it's not like all of the wolves here are part of your pack, I mean some do deny your not so polite invitation of joining your gang of male chauvinists" Ava said showing her infamous wolf anger

" well some aren't entirely all wolf now are they? Although Wyatt here is welcome to join any time" Jed said knowing that he'd happily take Wyatt as along as he ditched his twin sister and join them instead

" my answer is still the same and I'm already part of a pack with Ava. Plus we're crescents, we're not a pair of nomad wolves" Wyatt said knowing that no matter where they were, they were still crescent wolves

" I'm the sure the new guy will be more than happy to join my pack unlike you two" Jed said showing them that undying arrogance that usually went with being an alpha especially one so young

" assuming that he goes through with your initiation which considering how he triggered his curse-" Ava said thinking about how Raphael had accidentally killed his girlfriend as Jed interrupted her

" you mean his gift" Jed said correcting her causing Ava to scoff and roll her eyes knowing that she definitely didn't consider her werewolf gene as a gift considering all of the trouble it had caused

" no, she means his curse. Not everyone thinks this is the best to happen to them since sliced bread, Jed. Some people think the opposite and wish to be normal" Wyatt said looking to Ava who did

" he'll pick the pack and choose to object me over being a lone wolf" Jed said sounding confident and so sure of himself causing Wyatt to give Ava a nod as a signal for her to say exactly what was on her mind

" especially when the alternative is you and your Neanderthal goons beating him into submission. A thing that requires him to reveal how he triggered his curse which by the way is a really personally thing especially when you consider this a curse and not something to be proud of" Ava said laying into him

" I'm warning you right now, if you go after Raphael then me and you are going to have an issue" Wyatt said before Alaric began to get their attention to signal that the assembly was about to start soon

" guys, let's take a seat and settle down..."Alaric said waiting for the students in the room including Ava and Wyatt had taken a seat in front of him as they made sure that they were sitting together

" oh wow, Alaric and Matt together on this... this can't be good" Wyatt said whispering to Ava since they both thought about how long and tense history between Matt and the supernatural world

" last night, two local girls went missing and given our recent influx of monsters, sheriff Donovan and I have decided we need to take drastic action. Please give him your full attention" Alaric said deciding to just jump right into what was going on

" like Dr Saltzman said, local girls Dana Lilien and Sasha Stateraux didn't come home last night. Dans sometimes skips town for a few days to party but this is a first for Sasha" Matt said filling them all in

" thank you, sheriff Donovan. Now while the knife is away with Dorian and things are quiet on this end, it won't hurt to assume the worst. If Dana and Sasha-..." Alaric said continued to talk as Ava and Wyatt turned to each other

" you know where this is going right? He's going to ask for volunteers, we should go in case it's a supernatural thing or another monster right?" Ava said almost too excited about the prospect of being normal for a while

" I mean we are way more prepared for the tougher situations than anyone else but you're going to hate me... I think I should stay here" Wyatt said scrunching his face up knowing that they hated being apart

" wait, is this about Jed and the pack going after Raphael?" Ava said looking at the back of the room where Jed and his pack were sitting looking as cocky as ever as she wondered what they had planned

" yeah, I know I shouldn't get involved but you know how much I hate Jed and those guys. I can't let them just bully Raphael in to submitting to Jed" Wyatt said thinking about how Raphael triggered his curse and how Jed demanded submission

" now I'll need a few of you to volunteer to go to Mystic Falls high under the guise of an exchange programme meant to improve relations between our schools which unfortunately is necessary given recent events" Alaric said thinking about the rift created between the two schools at the game

" I know you're thinking of some mean and sarcastic comment about Lizzie and the fight she started at the game but don't ok? Call it twin brain" Wyatt said with a smile as he looked to his twin sister

" now I give you permission to compel them and to gather materials for a locator spell because any information we can get will make the difference" Alaric said laying out the rules for volunteering

" well I guess that I can set aside my differences with Dana for a day because that is what heroes do. So I volunteer as tribute" Lizzie said all noble and fake as she stood up in front of everyone

" ok, go ahead... she kind of deserves it for that" Wyatt said knowing that even he had sarcastic comments beginning to mount up in his head as he wished that Lizzie would just lay low with the drama

" she battles one gargoyle and suddenly she's freaking mother Teresa! Oh my god, thank you so much that. I thought I was going to burst, I love you so much right now" Ava said leaning her head on his shoulder as he began to laugh at her comment

" you want to volunteer right? If anyone deserves a normal day then it's you and if anyone deserves to defeat some bullies then it's me" Wyatt said knowing he couldn't go to Mystic Falls high while all this was going on

" so you deal with Jed and Raphael while I go Mystic Falls high to deal with this missing teen girls thing?" Ava said a little unsure about them going their separate ways for the day at least

" yeah and as an added bonus, it'll get Alaric off our backs about working and engaging with others. Plus we have our phones" Wyatt said thinking that they could text each other if anything went wrong

" fine... I'd like to help" Ava said standing up to volunteer after MG and Kaleb had volunteered to go to Mystic Falls high, she could tell that the other students and Alaric were surprised by her volunteering

After the assembly and after everyone was dismissed, Ava and Wyatt went back to their room to get changed since they had training with Alaric in the training room since he had scheduled for them to have training with them every morning before their classes since it usually calmed them down and prepared them for the day although he always made a point of telling them to come see him if they needed to blow off steam since he knew what it could mean if they got to boiling point and let go of their anger. Ava decided to get changed into a high necked white tank top with grey stripes with a pair of light grey leggings along with her black nike sneakers as well as decided to braid her hair into two before leading them into bunches while Wyatt got changed into a beige tshirt with a pair of cameo joggers and black sneakers. They both knew that today's lesson was about using bo staffs to fight since he wanted them to prepared for anything that might happen in a fight, although Alaric planned to use this training session to try and get to the bottom of what they were planning since it seemed odd that Ava would be the one volunteering while Wyatt stayed behind.

" so what's going on?" Alaric said narrowing his eyes at them as he stood back and watched them spar as he noticed that Ava seemed more pent up than usual while Wyatt seemed more focused

" what are you talking about?" Wyatt said as he turned around to hit Ava's side with his bo staff knocking her off balance slightly as she recovered enough to hit him back as Alaric watched them

" talking about the anti social one of you volunteer to go to the local human high school and actively talk with others while the social one stays behind here" Alaric said knowing something was going on

" it's not a big deal, I just know that with Raphael being back that Jed and his wolves are going to after him. I know how these guys work and Raphael isn't going to just submit to him" Wyatt said thoughtful

" please don't get into a fight with those guys, they'd love nothing more than to prove your that they are the better wolves than you are and stronger than you" Alaric said knowing the tension between them

" come on, you're worried about me?" Wyatt said almost laughing since he knew that Jed and his little werewolf goons as he thought about how he was much more equipped in a fight compared to them

" no, I'm worried about them. I train with you, I know the damage you can do and how that can only get worse when you're angry. I like my students alive and in one piece" Alaric said in a humour filled warning

" we'll see but I will promise that I won't make a move until they do" Wyatt said knowing that he never liked to show someone how powerful he was and give up the only advantage that he had over them

" and what about you, little miss social butterfly?" Alaric sad as they stopped to catch their breathes and get some water since they had been sparring for a while now on even playing fields with each other

" it's nothing, I just wanted to go to Mystic Falls high and help find the missing teens" Ava said as she took a sip of water from her bottle as as she tried play it off as if it was an everyday thing except it wasn't

" oh really? Who are you and what have you done with Ava Mikaelson?" Alaric said knowing that this was unusual behaviour for her as he tried to work out what game she was trying to play right now

" I never got to go to a al school, I've always wanted to know what's like to be a normal for a day instead of being a tribrid loner who's only friend is her brother and sister... no offence" Ava said as her and Alaric began to spar

" we both know that's a bed you made for yourself by isolating yourself" Alaric said as they fought with the bo staffs as he thought about how she would purposely be mean to others to keep them away

" ok stop... not really looking for a social lecture right now" Ava said sounding bored and dull from the constant comments about her lack of a social life as she thought about how all of that could change

" when are you ever... gotta watch your back, Aves" Wyatt said picking up his bo sticks as he began to throw her off by coming at her from behind as he he knew that all things social were not her favourites

" anyway what's your plan with Landon? Does he like go here now?" Ava said causing Wyatt to stop and chuckle as he thought about how she sounded so much like a character from a movie she had watched last night

" oh my god, you have got to get a life and stop watching mean girls" Wyatt said scoffing as he thought about how much she binged watching something on her laptop rather than talking to others

" why? You still thinking about murdering him or have you moved on to confession your real feelings for him?" Alaric said knowing there was more to her thing with Landon than her feeling betrayed or hurt

" my feelings? I thought we established a long time ago that I don't have those, isn't that why you sent me to see Emma?" Ava said knowing that going to Emma to talk about her feelings was not her favourite

" either way, there's a knife that sat dormant for centuries that started to attract mythical creatures the day he took possession of it" Alaric said thinking about how Landon was still valuable to them

" a knife that he doesn't remember taking or the reason he took it" Wyatt said thinking about the way Landon had been confused about stealing the knife like it had been a surprise to him as much as to them

" I'd say there's a lot we need to learn about him" Alaric said thinking about how they still didn't know why the compulsion on Landon didn't work or what he was since he had to be something supernatural

" and then what, guys? We kick him to the curb? He starts to take class for whatever he is, ones we might not even offer defending on what he is?" Ava said wishing that they weren't about to give him false hope

" then we decide to do what's best for the people of this school" Alaric said making her roll her eyes as she thought about how he always made it a point of reminding that the school always came first

" any ideas on what to do with him while we search for the missing mean girls at Mystic Falls? I'm sure Wyatt could do with a side kick with me gone for the day" Ava said knowing she didn't want him with her

" as a matter of fact, yes and you're going to hate it so much... now go and dressed because the bus is going to leave school. You might also want to shower since you stink" Alaric said as Ava stuck her tongue out at him

Ava decided to play the part as the perfect of teenage girl by dressing for the part as she decided to wear a green dress with white spots on it that seemed to hug her figure but also flowed at the same time which she wore with black tights and a pair of black boots with a slightly chunky heel as we,last decided to wear a black leather jacket. After her shower Ava had decided to allow her hair to dry s natural wavy style while putting some product in to prevent it from frizzing and created a slight braided hairband at the front of her hair, she also wore dark brown smoky eye makeup with a dusty pink colour of lipstick. She decided to head to the bus early in out to get a seat in the back knowing that none of the usual suspects such as Lizzie or MG would sit next to her since they knew better than that as she placed her earphones in as she played music on her phone preventing Landon from sitting next to her or talking to her as she tried not to think of her complicated feelings for him right now. Soon they arrived at Mystic Falls high as they all suddenly felt like animals at the zoo being gawked at as they got off the bus to see the hustle and bustle of a normal high school

" Mystic Falls, we got claws on the field. You'll hear us roar. Rawr!" The cheerleaders chanted as the teens from the Salvatore school tried not to snigger at how normal and teen movie it all was

" sorry, I'm so sorry" Landon said after bumping to Lizzie Saltzman as he looked over to see Connor and his gang staring at him coming off the bus as he remembered how they used to treat him

" I was making an entrance, mophead" Lizzie said as she turned to him annoyed that he had messed up her big hero's entrances as she gave him a dirty look as they headed over to the others

" sorry I was having flashbacks to my freshman year here" Landon said thinking about the amount of abuse he would get while he went to this school as he couldn't help but look over at Ava

" girls are missing so get your wedgie trauma in check or leave" Lizzie said a little strong and forceful as they reached everyone caused Ava to scoff as she thought about how she was playing hero

" okay take it down a notch, Lizzie. Landon's fine, he's got this okay?" Ava said sticking up for Landon to surprising them all since usually Ava was the one to pitch in mean comments instead a kind one

" so here's the deal. Landon, you talk to any of the people you still know from when you went here. Ava, you try not to deliberately alienate the entire student body while the rest of us save the world" Lizzie said handing out jobs and roles unable not to make snide comment to Ava

" I'll try and channel your natural annoying perkiness. Also this isn't a contest about who can solve this first, Lizzie" Ava said knowing that she always tried to one up and out do Ava in everything they did

" you're right, it's a mission for a hero and her league of whatevers" Lizzie said becoming more of insufferable than she usually was as she seemed to be missing the point of this whole thing

" yeah... screw that, I work alone" Kaleb said knowing that he wasn't much of a team player and he wasn't really into this whole mission thing to find Dana and Sasha like the rest of them seemed to be

" MG, I need your compulsion skills so would you like to be the Robin to my Batwoman?" Lizzie said in the same serious as if she was asking him to marry her as Ava wished that she could take her down a peg

" actually Batwoman doesn't have a Robin, she-" MG said thinking about all of the comics that he had read about Batwoman as he realised that her attempt at using a pop culture reference was slightly off

" it's a metaphor, nerd. Let's go" Lizzie said as she began to pull him along with her leaving behind Ava and Landon as Landon wondered which Ava he was going to get, the one who hated him or the one who stood up for him

" I'm guessing you'll want to go off on your own too, right?" Landon said slightly awkwardly as he thought about how much he had wanted to spend time with her especially after seeing her lately

" why would I go off on my own when I have my very own tour guide right here? Truth is, I've never went to a normal school" Ava said knowing that her experience at her own wasn't even normal

" wait, like never? Not even preschool or went to a normal school before you went to the Salvatore school?" Landon said wondering how that was even possible as they started to head inside the school

" no, me and Wyatt were home schooled by our mom and aunt Hayley for two years before coming to the Salvatore school" Ava said thinking of the five years they had without their dad while he was imprisoned by Marcel

" how come? I'm not being nosey or anything, I'm just curious" Landon said knowing that he wanted nothing more than to know everything about the mysterious girl he had been crushing on for years

" Our parents thought we were too different to go to a normal school. We had very little control over the thing we can do and they thought it was too risky" Ava said knowing that they had bee right about that

" I can see why accidentally blowing up one of your classmates with your mind might be a issue. Must've been cool to grow up in New Orleans though" Landon said thinking of the music and the art

" I kind of wouldn't know, I was in and out of New Orleans all the time growing up. My childhood was complicated... so tell me about this place" Ava said trying to get off the subject of her childhood

" do you want the glamorous tour or do you want the nitty gritty tour?" Landon said trying to keep the fun and easy going atmosphere between them going since he was enjoying just talking to her

" oh you know me, I live for the nitty and gritty" Ava said knowing that she wouldn't know what to do with the glamour that Mystic Falls high had to offer as she gave him a nervous but sweet smile

" ok so this is the senior hallway where I spent much of my formative stuffed in every locker except this one which doesn't open and on your left, you'll find the bathroom where I had my first kiss with a toilet" Landon said taking his role as Ava's tour guide seriously making laugh slightly

" wow, well I hope that you made it take you out on a date at least. You deserve to be respected... what's it like being back here?" Ava said noticing how he was looking around nervously all the time

" honestly this is all just making me really nervous like the school and seeing Connor and being here with you" Landon said knowing that he should kept things between them strictly friendly especially she she was thawing towards him

" me? I make you nervous?" Ava said smiling knowing that she had heard that before but never from someone like Landon or someone who she had a crush on as she hoped it wasn't for the normal reasons

" yeah you, not only are this badass you know what but so fierce and beautiful... and I was worried that you kinda hate me after everything" Landon said taking this as a good sign of things to come as her smile dropped

" ummmm... shouldn't you be talking to anyone you know? I mean that was your task and mine was to be little miss perky" Ava said not knowing how to respond to his previous comment as she moved on

" that's easier said than done since there's no way Dana's clique is talking got me unless you have a spell that will make me retroactively cool" Landon said thinking about how they used to rule the school

" I don't or at least not one that would be completely risk free. There is another solution, I mean I could talk to them" Ava said knowing that she had seen and known enough mean girls in her life to pretend

" you can't, it's even worse for you. Trust me, you have no idea how human high school works and right now you're the new girl meaning you might as well be radioactive" Landon said knowing all too well what it was like to be the new kid

" oh really because I think I could be a very convincing mean girl, god knows I've enough practice at the mean part... watch this" Ava said knowing that was how she isolated people as she seen someone approaching them

" I'm sorry, you look traumatised. Is this loser bothering you?" A girl said to Ava as she briefly remembered Landon from his time at Mystic Falls as she wanted to make sure that Ava was okay

" he keeps trying to get me to buy his mix tape" Ava said sounding slightly perkier and more animated than she ever had before as Landon began to see a new side of her that he didn't necessarily like

" gross, well we've going to lunch if you hungry?" The girl said in an attempt to rescue Ava from Landon thinking that she was the popular girl type from the way she was dressed and her blonde hair

" famished... do some digging of your own and we'll back up after lunch" Ava said as she smiled triumphantly to Landon as she tried to make things easier on him while they split up on their own

To say that the lunch she spent with the popular girls was one of the most exhausting and fascinating experience in Ava's life was not understatement as she tried to keep up with their constant babble while trying to keep her act of being just like them as she answered questions about what it was like at the Salvatore boarding school while making sure to keep out of details about the supernatural elements of the school and using it as an opportunity to gain as much information about Dana as well as Sasha to rule out any human causes for them to disappear all of a sudden. Although she was glad when they headed off to cheer practice since it gave her a little bit of a break before heading back into the school and see Landon, she decided to sit on a nearby picnic table as she pulled out her phone to see that she had missed a series of alarming texts from Wyatt about what was going on with Jed and the others as she decided to call him since it was quicker

" hey, I just wanted to check in on things were going on with Jed. I'm assuming from your many texts that Jed approached Raphael?" Ava said finally being able to breathe since this was her normal

" he didn't so much as approach him as tell me and Josie to leave before announce that he was his alpha which apparently he controls what Raphael does. He came on very strong" Wyatt said clearly not happy about it

" why were you and Josie there? Wait, did Jed do this in front of everyone?" Ava said knowing how Jed operated as an alpha and how that was completely different from what they taught was a good alpha

" I was talking to Josie during lunch about it all when Raphael came over, Jed came over just swung his power around. Raphael didn't take it laying down and refused to submit, you can imagine Jed's reactions" Wyatt said sounding tense by the situation and the possibilities of it all

" and we both know what Jed's next move is when someone refuses to submit to him, remember what happened to us when we refused the first time?" Ava said sounding bitter although Wyatt knew why

" you mean the time where Jed had his goons hold me back while him and some others beat you to a pulp? Yeah it's hard to forget" Wyatt said knowing that was part of why he hated Jed so much

" that too but I was thinking more about how we told him that he would never be our alpha because we already a great one as well as were a great pack, how we were being trained by the best" Ava said knowing that they were still part of the crescent wolves as well as next in line to be it's alpha

" I think that's the only time that our mom has been proud of us being in a fight. Anyway I'm taking Raphael now because we both know that Jed will try and come at him when he's alone" he said quietly

" well things seem like they're proceeding faster on your end than they are on mine, I spent lunch a band of actually mean girl while I left Landon to fend for himself" Ava said knowing she should go find him

" you and Landon huh? How's that been going?" Wyatt said with a lighter tone as he knew that she had been conflicted about Landon since he knew that she had feelings for him more than the hurt

" honestly really well, we chatted like we were friends until he called me beautiful and said he was worried that I hate him after everything then I got awkward got a way as soon as I could" she said softly

" maybe being a normal ten girl for the day is what you need and what Landon may need to see the real you that only I get to see" Wyatt said knowing his sister was the best person he knew in the world

" maybe... do me a favour and keep yourself out of the line of fire when it comes to Jed. Remember, your pain is my pain" Ava said repeating a phrase they used a children to describe their twin pain

" like yours is mine, twin sis... hey, I'm going to need to go. Jed is trying to corner Raphael and we both know what that means, if you feel anything then I'll text and let you know ok?" Wyatt said before handing up on as she headed inside the school

" hey let me guess, pigtail spilled her guys and confessed to kidnapping Dana and Sasha. Case closed by the amazing Ava" Landon said bumping into her as she walked trough the door as he was alarmed by the fact she has a set of glittery cat ear on her head

" her name is Cheryl and she likes long walks on the beach... maybe not and she didn't exactly confess but she did invite me to try out for the cheerleading team" Ava said with a smile and fake pep in her eyes

" who are you right now? And what is that thing on your head?" Landon said knowing that he definitely didn't like this version of her since it reminded him of all the girls that had ever been mean to him

" they were a gift from Cheryl, why? Don't you like them?" Ava said as she touched the ears knowing that her definitely preferred her solitude than being one of the popular kids and everything it came with

" you're better than this, Ava. I mean this is so wrong and just not you, you're the kind of girl to sit at the grill drinking a milkshake and read a classic novel than drinking coffee on your phone" Landon said revealing how much he used to love watching her while she was at the grill

" relax my little Eeyore, Dana gave it to her making it potential locator spell material" Ava said taking them off before putting them into her pocket for safe keeping for the spell to locate where Dana was

" thank god, I'm not sure that I could cope with perky Ava all of the time" Landon said with a smile since he knew that he much preferred the one who had little more bite in her bark and was snarky

" anyway I found out that even though Sasha and Connor are dating that Dana was sleeping with him behind her back despite them being... oh what's the term? BFFs" Ava said smiling at her new lingo

" yah some clue, I'm sorry but everyone at this school knows that Connor's a dick" Landon said thinking about how he used to treat for being the foster kid at the school saying his parents didn't want him

" seriously, though? Adultery, missing girls... its like every tv show every old people watch. A 'crime of passion' I think they call it" Ava said seeming genuinely amused by all of this as he smiled at her

" I know Connor, he made my life a living hell but he's not a murderer. Trust me on that one" Landon said noticing the way her facial expression changed when she heard the word trust as he winded why

" I'm not that great when comes to trusting people especially those who've betrayed that in the past or have given me reason not to trust them" Ava said as Landon noticed that she was trying not to be mean about it

" Ava, I know we haven't talked about it but-" Landon said wanting to make his apologies about it and wanted to make some leeway into gaining her trust again since all he wanted was to be with her

" look, there's Connor now. So do you want to play good cop or bad cop? Because I'm pretty sure that 'emo cop' and whatever the hell I am isn't a thing" Ava said interrupting him since she didn't want to hear it

" oh ha ha, very funny but while you were off playing little miss perky I did some sleuthing if my own. Look... scarf in Virginia heat? Sounds like a lead, I think they call it" Landon said turning her around

" nice eye, emo cop. Come on, we should fall her because something tell me that scarf girl is going to meet our mystery bitter" Ava said knowing that vampires biting humans was against school rules

" isn't there a rule or something against vampires just snacking on people? I mean otherwise people in town would figure out what you all were, right?" Landon said as they followed scarf girl out of the building

" yeah there are definitely rules and strict ones like that. Vampires are given blood bags but aren't allowed to bite humans, werewolf have to be locked up during moon but there's more to that than just protecting humans and withes have to keep all magic under wraps" Ava said going over the basics

" so this is like a big no no huh?" Landon said as she held out her arm for him to stop walking but kept her hand around his wrist as they walked as the girl with the scarf went over to where Kaleb was waiting

" a very big no no that could threaten all of us, I can't believe he's be this stupid or maybe I can... shhh, so I can you know" Ava said gesturing to her ears as he realised that she could hear from where they were

" I thought you said we were going to have lunch" the scarf girl said as Kaleb and her got very close with each other making Landon and Ava both aware of how close they were as he could smell her perfume

" well one of us is, don't be afraid" Kaleb said before compelling her to stay calm and still as Ava realised what he was doing and that this couldn't be the first time that he had done this to her

" I can't let this happen... let her go, Kaleb. Now!" Ava said as Landon noticed that her blue eyes seemed to switch from blue to yellow which he took to be a bad sign as he gently touched her arm to calm her down

" if its not Mr and Mrs buzzkill...dates over, it's not me meaning it's you. Now forget this ever happened and go back to class" Kaleb said compelling the girl to leave and forget everything that she had seen

" great, Ava's already here" Lizzie said as her and MG joined them outside at the back of the school which Cheryl had informed where all of the stoners hang out as she realised they had figured out the same

" thought we were cool, bruh" Kaleb said to MG causing Ava to realise that MG must have known that Kaleb had been snacking in the local humans for a while now as she gave him a look to go with this

" don't 'bruh' him, second place or not we know you killed Dana" Lizzie said shocking Kaleb, Ava and Landon with the news that Dana was dead as they realised that Alaric must have called him to let them know

" wait, Dana's dead? How?" Ava said looking Lizzie and Kaleb since there had to be a reason why her and MG thought that Kaleb was the one that had killed as she knew there had to be more than just this

" Dr Saltzman said they found her dead from a vampire bite" MG said avoiding all eye contact with Kaleb as he didn't want to go against since something always stopped him from speaking up

" I didn't kill her so y'all need to get out of my face" Kaleb said as he tried to walk away as he knew that no of them could really go up against him as Lizzie touched MG to siphon magic from him to stop him

" come on, guys let's go. It's hero time" Lizzie said making Ava roll her eyes and groan at how obvious Lizzie was trying to be a lead and force all of this as MG and Lizzie ran ahead of the other two

" just when I thought this couldn't get worse... come on, to the blondemobile" Ava said to Landon as they headed to where Kaleb was currently laying on the floor writhing in pain from Lizzie's spell

" not so fast, Kaleb" Lizzie said as she released her spell on him once they had gotten to him as he stood up trying to recover from the pain she had caused as he realised he could escape them

" and if you think that was bad then you really wouldn't like to see what I could've especially when I'm mad" Ava said with a look that could turn even Medusa into stone as they all turned to her

" I told you, all I did was feed. Torture me all you want to but my answers going to be the same because I didn't kill Dana" Kaleb said telling them once again that he didn't do the thing they suspected him of

" he's right..." Landon said almost sounding so sure as Ava wondered if this was part of his supernatural mystery powers as she wondered if he was a psychic or a seer like her sister Cassie was

" what, so you're a mind reader now Landon?" Lizzie said turning on him as her suggestion was more of a joke and a judgment than had any hint of truth of them despite the fact that Ava was now curious

" umm... call it a hunch" Landon said as he looked past them as he saw that Dana had come out of the woods with her neck covered in blood as she looked pale and weak as they turned to see for themselves

" oh my god, Dana! What happened?" Lizzie said pretending to be more concerned than she was since she was more curious about what happened to her and who was responsible for it like the rest of them

" we were on the way to graffiti that mill at your school, it was a harmless prank but then I got snatched. Next thing I remember I wake up in a ditch-" Dana said before being interrupted by Ava

" something tells that it wasn't the first time" Ava said as she thought about the many rumours that surrounded Dana and her behaviour towards the opposite sex as Dana turned to growl at her

" enjoy it while you can because I'm sure that I look like crap... Oh my god, what is that?" Dana said as she touched her neck to feel the dried flood on it as well as the toe puncture marks to go with it

" it's ummm... oh god, someone help me out here" Ava said unable to come with a good enough lie on the spot as she knew that they couldn't exactly tell her the truth about what had happened to her

" it's the mother of all hickeys. You're fine, Dana. You're just a little slutty" Lizzie said deciding to be the one to try and come up with a cover story as she knew that Dana would expect that sort of comment from her

" I don't even like any of you, I should be talking to the cops" Dana said suddenly wondering why she was even giving them the time of the day when she should telling the police what had happened to her

" I can't let you do that" Landon said sounding less sure of himself as he knew that they couldn't let her go to the police with a vampire bite on her neck and covered in blood as she suddenly collapsed

" ad somnum" Ava said at the same time as Dana collapsed as Landon realised that it was due to her magic as he caught her as he wondered how handy it would be to have magic and to use it like that

" I mean she can't let you do that" Landon said as he once again marvelled at her power and ability as he wondered what was going to happen now with Dana supposedly being dead and suddenly wasn't

" so you didn't kill her, you freaking turned her?" Lizzie said outraged as she knew that was the only logically explanation for her father and the sheriff to think that she was dead for her to just wake up

" turned her? You think I want to sit and listen to that for all eternity?" Kaleb said thinking about how whiny and needed Dana sounded as he knew that he would happily stake her himself after a while

" if you didn't then someone did meaning that we have a transitioning vampire on out hands, so what are we going to do with her?" Ava said with such force in her voice as they all snapped into attention

" I don't know but I think we should get her into the van before someone sees her" MG said thinking about how they would have the local police department surrounding them before they knew that

" so let me get this straight, Dana died with vampire blood in her system so she came back to life and now she in transitions and needs to feed or die?" Landon said remembering what Alaric told him as he picked Dana up and placed her in the back of the bus

" nailed it, bro" MG said impressed by his improving supernatural knowledge as he knew that all of those as still new to Landon especially because he was human or seemed to be at least

" all right so we give her human blood, it's that simple" Kaleb said nonchalantly as if they were discussing what pizza toppings they wanted for dinner rather than talking about someone's life

" not that simple, not everyone wants to be supernatural. Some people just want to be normal and we don't know what Dana wants" Ava said thinking about how she would have chosen different if she could

" Dana's traumatised, you guys. This is a huge decision, maybe we should give her a day or two" Lizzie said causing Ava to give her a look since he knew what game she was playing and why she was playing it

" she'll be dead in a day if she doesn't feed which I'm sure is something you know considering your mom is a vampire" Ava said knowing that the transformation into a vampire happened quickly

" oops, I suck at maths" Lizzie said playing it off as her just being the dumb blonde that she pretended to be as she was as Ava rolled her eyes since they all knew the kind of relationship she had with Dana

" you should tell her the truth, my guess is that she'd be psyched to be at a place like your school. I mean I know I would" landon said not being able to resist the urge to look at Ava as he spoke

" you're awful quiet over there, MG" Kaleb said taking his silence for judgement over the fact that he had been feeding on the locals as MG suddenly looked like a deer in headlights as he began to think

" I'm a feminist, bruh. I'm not gonna tell Dana what to do with her body, Landon's right" MG said in a more subdued voice than any of them had ever heard him use before causing them to wonder about Kaleb

" urgh fine but to be clear she is not joining drill team" Lizzie said as she nodded to Ava to wake up Dana as she thought about how Dana was going to try and take over her school and all her clubs

" at least you're aware of what's important right now...surgere" Ava said muttering the spell to counteract the one she had used to know Dana out as she wondered how Alaric was going to react

" did I pass out? I don't feel so well" Dana said as she woke up looking paler than she had before as she placed her hand on her head as Ava shared a look with MG since they both knew the signs of transition

" we know how you fell and it's okay, you're just hungry" Ava said trying to be sweet and sympathies as she knew that genre might come a day where she may become a vampire due to being a tribrid

" anorexia was sophomore year, this is something else" Dana said knowing what hunger felt like and knew that this was something else as well as that there was something seriously wrong with her

" you'll better after you feed, I promise" MG said still being able to remember how he felt when he had woke up to find out that he was in transitioning into a vampire and the hunger that came with that

" oh shut up, for real! Even thinking about eating makes me want to-" Dana said feeling more and more nauseous causing her to begin to throw up this dark brown goo grossing everyone around her out

" oh damn, what'd that girl eat?" Kaleb said wondering what the goo was coming out Dana right now since it was clear that none of them had seen anything like this before as they were all stunned

" I don't know but I think her soul just got on my shoes, eww" Lizzie said as she stepped back slightly to avoid getting anymore of Dana's mysterious puke on her shoes as she wondered what it was

" I think I'm gonna be sick too" MG said although he knew it was physically impossible for a vampire to be sick or to have bodily functions like that since they were technically dead although the impossible seemed to be coming true

" Ava, is this normal?" Landon said as he looked to her as he realised that she was slowly working something out as he knew that while Lizzie was trying to act the hero, Ava knew more than her

" no it's not like it's really not normal... she's puking her guts out literally. Dana! Dana!" Ava said trying to get her to stop until eventually Dana was nothing more than just a bag of of skin and hair and nothing else

" that may be the grosses thing I've ever seen before" Lizzie said as she stepped a little closer to where Dana's remains were currently laying in a pool of the goo as she was careful about her shoes

" should we call your dad? I mean this seems like the kind of the thing that we should be calling him about it" Ava said knowing that this was way out of her area of experience as she hoped he would know more

" why? So he can take another bullet for you?" Lizzie said trying to throw the fact that her dad had placed himself in front of Ava while Wyatt pulled her down to stop the gargoyle from hurting her in her face

" no because whatever or whoever did this is was not a vampire meaning that this is not something he'd any of us to deal with without him being here or knowing about it" Ava said being firm with her

" she's right, Dr Saltzman only gave us permission to compel and gather materials for a locator spell" MG said now thinking as Alaric's student aide rather than a scared vampire kid that he had been

" and anyway if it's not a vampire then it's got to be another monster from the knife" Ava said showing that she was always thinking one step ahead of them as they gathered around Dana's goo mess

" or maybe the monster's been right in front of our faces all along" Kaleb said looking straight at Landon as they all figured out his meaning pretty quickly as Ava realised this was going to take a turn

" what? Are you serious?" Landon said almost panicking as he looked to Ava thinking about how he had made such progress with he and things seemed to have moved on from their previous tension

" or may you're still a little bitter about us accusing you of killing her... although maybe if you kept your fangs to yourself then there wouldn't be reason to" Ava said not liking what Kaleb was heading with this

" hey none of this started happening until he showed up and stole that knife which is what the the other monsters came here to do. You saying it's a coincidence?" Kaleb said making everyone have doubts

" yeah I am, you believe me right?" Landon said looking to Ava to back him as he seen the hint of a doubt on her face as he remembered what she had said about trust and having trust issues

" I think there's a lot we still don't know about the knife or it's connection to you but I don't think it's going to do anyone any good right now" Ava said trying to defend Landon despite her gut feeling

" got it, say no more" Landon said wishing that he had gotten a more supportive statement from Ava that had shown him that she believed him without a shadow of a doubt as he walked away from them

" Landon, wait... was that seriously necessary? You barely know anything of what's going on here and you think you can make judgements?" Ava said turning on Kaleb as they realised why Ava needed Wyatt

" hey Ava, you need to calm down okay? Your eyes keep changing, come on we should keep up this mess. Lizzie, find somewhere to put the Dana body suit" MG said as he gestured to a nearby hose

" dude, that's nasty. Yeah so I'm out of here but little piece fo advice, Landon could be in there right now eating fools" Kaleb said as Ava resisted the urge to use not only her magic but her wolf too

" as much as I am against all types of speculation on this, I have to admit Kaleb does have a point. If it's not Landon or connected to him then what else could it be?" Ava said more to herself than the others

" what about a spider, a big spider or rather than an Arachne if you want to get specific" MG said as something occurred to him as he looked at the comic he was currently cleaning his shoe with as Ava sprayed the goo away and Lizzie had found a place for the Dana's remains

" this is nerd porn, not real life" Lizzie said as she took the page from MG to see what he talking about as she knew that this couldn't be real as Ava finished hosing away the goo to see what they were talking about

" so were dragons and gargoyles but the writer based her comics off of geek lore" MG said getting more and more excited as Ava realised that either the creature came alive from the comic or was real

" what was the Greek lore? What it based on?" Ava said knowing that the details in the myth might help them to figure somethings out and maybe even learn some details like who it was or how to destroy it

" there was an Arachne who was originally a beautiful woman who was cursed by a jealous god and turned her into a giant spider. All it wants is to be a human so it wears the skin of its prey" MG said thinking of the tale surrounding the comic

" what else do you know about it? What can it do?" Ava said wondering how a spider could do what happened to Dana or what that even was since she had never heard of a kill like that before now

" it's fangs are hug so they could pass for a vampire bite and it's bite liquefies it's victims plus I found a web in Dana's hair when me and Landon placed her in the van" MG said thinking about all the evidence

" that would explain why it couldn't follow Dorian and the knife out of town. I mean a SUV sized insect can't exactly hitch hike unless it inhabits the body of someone" Ava said knowing that was why it was still in town

" unless it's one of its victims, we already have one of them in the glove box... I couldn't think of anywhere else to put her" Lizzie said wondering who else was left for the spider to become just now

" who though? Sasha, maybe?" MG said thinking about who else would be the most likely suspect as they knew that the spider had to be the one to attack them both last night meaning Sasha was unaccounted for

" my money's still on your boyfriend" Lizzie said to Ava as she noticed how she began to blush a little at the idea of Landon being her boyfriend as she tried not to move too much from being uncomfortable

" he's not my boyfriend and I think there's more to Landon than him being the bad guy, I just don't know what yet" Ava said knowing she might not trust him yet but he seemed to be make important than that

" if you say so, I still think it's unnatural for you to have human feelings. Anyways if we had so,etching from it then we could do tracking spell" Lizzie said thinking that Ava and her could do it together

" would it's face work?" Landon said running up to them as he held a piece of its face in between Lizzie and Ava as they both tried not to gag as they looked at the bloody piece of torn flesh

" oh my god, that's gross even my by standards and I share a room with Wyatt. Is there a map of Mystic Falls in the bus, MG?" Ava said trying to think of everything they needed for a tracking spell

" yeah there's one here, what else do you guys need for a tracking spell?" MG said since he didn't take the same classes as they did as he handed the map to Ava who placed it on the floor of the back of the bus

" just blood and maybe a pen to scrap this off...eww" Lizzie said as she scrapped the blood of the piece of flesh before placing it on the map as she looked to Ava's outstretched hands that were waiting

" let's do this...Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petou" Ava said as her and Lizzie began to chant the spell causing the blood to mood

" look, the blood is moving... towards the school? Does that mean it's about to attack the students at the school?" Landon said thinking of Josie and Wyatt being there as well as little Cassie

" no I don't think it is... Dana said that her and Sasha were near the old mill to graffiti it last night when they were attacked, I think it's using the old mill as it's home" Ava said looking at the map as she thought about it

" we need to go now before it goes to the school or picks another victim" Lizzie said as she closed the school bus along with the map as she headed into the woods with everyone following behind her

" what exactly are we planning to do when we find this thing? Cause I've seen it and it's terrifying" Landon said as they began to run through woods as he hoped they knew where the way there

" it's a simple hero play, we go there and defeat the bad guy or in this case the bad spider" Lizzie said giving a vague plan thinking that it was enough just to say a generic hero thing

" Landon, you distract the spider thing and get outside to MG quickly while we go in and so whatever we can to stop it" Ava said making an actually plan since they needed more to go on

" oh man, it's for you because there's no way I'm telling your dad what we're about to do" MG said as the phone that Alaric had given him in case of emergency concerning the school began to ring

" I suck at lying, you're great at it" Lizzie said as she passed the phone to Landon after MG had passed it to her it to her hoping that she would answer and be able to blag her way through it

" you're his favourite" Landon said passing the one to Ava as she rolled her eyes at his comment since she knew that was why Lizzie had such a problem with her being around

" hey, you're the big hero" Ava said as she ran a little harder to catch up with Lizzie was taking the lead as she passed the phone back to Lizzie since she was Alaric's actually daughter

" hi daddy!" Lizzie said cringing slightly as she answered the phone to her dad sounding way more upbeat and cheerful than she felt was necessary as she knew he would knew something was wrong

" hey, I thought I'd call and check in to see how things are going?" Alaric said trying to keep any harsh tones out of his voice as Lizzie placed on the phone on loud speaker so they could all hear

" so good" Lizzie said panicking slightly as she thought about how things were going anything but good since they were now chasing down a monster spider behind her father's back

" really? define good, Lizzie? Because I don't think that involves tracking down Dana's body to the glove compartment" Alaric said looking to where his daughter had stuffed Dana's body suit

" to be fair, there weren't many places to put her that would be discreet" MG said thinking that unless people would were actually looking for something there no would be able to find her

" listen dad, it's fine. We cracked the case, it's a spider but like a big huge nasty spider. MG's comic books know how to kill it" Lizzie said as Ava face palmed as she wondered if she knew how she sounded

" comic books? Really? Lizzie, listen to me whatever you're thinking of doing just don't okay?so just tell me where you are and Matt and I will be right there. And where is Ava?" Alaric said not for the time that day as he wondered what she was doing and Lizzie wasn't following her

" I'm sorry dad but you're going to have to trust me for once...let's do this" Lizzie said to the others after hanging up on her dad knowing that he would be mad that they were handling this

" way to go, big time hero. Now let's go kill this spider" Ava said knowing that they weren't that far from the old mill as she knew that Alaric would probably want to talk to her later now

" wait, hold up... Ava, do you hear that? It sounds like screaming, I'm hearing three voices" MG said stopping for a moment as he turned to the only other person with supernatural hearing

" oh god, one of them is Wyatt...and Josie and Raphael if I have the scent correct" Ava said now knowing that this held greater stakes for them all know since it involved people they all loved

" Hey it's okay, we'll get to them... I guess I'll go distract the huge spider" Landon said trying to calm Ava down before grabbing an abandoned crowbar from the ground as he tried to build a little courage

" Landon, be careful okay?" Ava said not wanting him to get hurt as such as he headed inside to distract the huge spider to prevent it from hurting anyone that they loved as he tried not to be scared

" hey! Douchebag! Oh wow..." Landon said as he used the crowbar to hit against the railing as he tried to get the attention from the spider that was now in full form instead of in Connor's body

" I really hate spiders... Josie, Wyatt, you need to find a way to get yourselves out of that web okay? We're going to need your help" Ava said as she looked up to see Josie siphoning magic from Raphael via a kiss

" Ava, what the hell are you doing here? I know you wanted to help Josie but we don't have time for you to siphon again... unassor" Wyatt said using his solo magic to break them all out

" Raphael, get out of here now" Josie said as they landed on their feet as her and Wyatt began to head down to where Ava and Lizzie were waiting for them as the spider tried to attack them

" Lizzie, I need your help! Guys we all need to link hands with you two in either side of me and Wyatt and repeat after us. Imperium fluctus malleus" Ava said trying to direct them on what to do

" Imperium fluctus malleus, Imperium fluctus malleus, Imperium fluctus malleus" as they all began chant together with the Saltzman twins siphoning magic from them and the Mikaelson twins using their combo magic as the spider suddenly blew up spewing goo all over them

" oh gee, I am going to need several showers to get this goo out of my hair" Lizzie said as she saw looked to where the goo had covered her as she thought of the goo Dana had been puking

After the four of the had headed outside where the other three teenage boys were waiting for them with Sasha's body that was covered in webs as if it was in a cocoon, they headed up to the school where Alaric was waiting for them with a lecture prepared until he seen that four of them were covered in some icky goo as he promised to hold of the lecture until they had showered and got changed which was exactly where the four of them headed as they all went to their dorms. Once Ava had finished with her shower and gotten most of goo out of her hair before getting dressed into a high necked dark grey sweater that was slightly tucked into her pair ripped jean that were rolled up at the cuff before placing on her most comfortable pair of converse. While Wyatt went for his shower, she decided to place her hair into a lazy spiral wrap bun with different sections effortlessly falling down as well as out on thin layer of makeup as to not make herself look as pale and as tired as she suddenly felt. Once her and Wyatt wore dressed as he went with a similar outfit consisting of a green worn sweatshirt and jeans, they headed downstairs were they knew that Raphael would waiting for Josie to meet him since he made a decision about the whole pack thing and wanted to talk to her about it which was what they wanted to do too

" hey, so I head that you had a full day as well as meeting the lovely school alpha. It's lucky you heal fast" Ava said as she remembered what Wyatt had told her about everything that had happened at the school

" either Wyatt told you about the beating I got from the wolves or you're psychic among other things" Raphael said slightly on the fence about Ava after hearing Landon talk about her so much

" or I know first hand what Jed and his wolves are capable off when you refuse to submit to them" Ava said causing her and Wyatt to share a grim look as they remembered how bad it was for her

" wait, Jed and his wolves beat you up too? Just you or both of you?" Raphael said wondering if she was a wolf too since he had heard so many rumours about the Mikaelson twins that he didn't know which was true or not

" just Ava, four of Jed's wolves held me back while Jed punched and kicked into her. That was after the first time we refused then we put wolfsbane in our drinks" Wyatt said grimly

" so this torment will only get worse? Wait, are you two part of the pack?" Raphael asked since he had thought otherwise judging from the way that Jed had treated Wyatt when he saved him

" no we're not, we stood up to him by stating we already had a fantastic alpha and didn't need to replace her with a subpar one... our mom is the alpha of a pack in New Orleans, the crescent wolves. It's why we have this birthmark" Ava said pulling her sweater down to show him the crescent shaped birthmark on her right shoulder

" so you're both wolves then? I mean I knew that Wyatt was but I thought you were a witch" Raphael said a little distracted by trying to work them out than finding a solution to his problem

" she is but she's also a wolf, just like I'm also a witch. There's a lot about us that's complicated... anyway what are you planning on doing?" Wyatt said trying to get back on the subject

" I don't know, I figured I didn't have a choice but you two refused and are fine then maybe I will be too" Raphael said thinking about how they seemed to be doing more than fine

" just because we said no and he left us alone doesn't mean that it works for everyone. Wolves needs packs for strength and survival" Ava said knowing that Jed wouldn't accept it twice

" we can live without a pack because we're not actually alone, we're twins meaning we always have each other. It doesn't work for everyone else" Wyatt said wishing that it did sometimes

" so you two think that I should just submit to Jed and tell him how I triggered this thing? You know how it happened right? So you know why I don't want to tell them" Raphael said thinking of it all

" yeah we do especially since our own trigger story isn't the best either but owning it will help your transition into a wolf and ease your guilt" Wyatt said thinking of the man that they killed

" plus once it's over then it's over. Right now you're so new to this world and to being a wolf to a pack will protect you until you know more and stand up for yourself" Ava said almost in warming

" hey Raphael, you wanted to see me?" Josie said as she interrupted their small gathering as she wondered what he was talking to Ava and Wyatt about with such ease that she had never seem

" yeah, it's about the whole pack thing... thanks guys" Raphael said finally getting all of the discreet little messages that they had been sending since they knew they all had to tread carefully

" oh hey Ava, Lizzie said to tell you that they're letting Sasha go if you want to join them" Josie said before leaving to go to the gym where the wolves hung with Raphael as Ava nodded

Ava quickly told Wyatt that she wanted to make sure that they said all the right things to Sasha while she promised to meet Wyatt back in their room for movies and popcorn to help them destress from the day as Wyatt wanted to check on Cassie before they all went to sleep. She the. She then headed outside where she saw MG, Lizzie and Sasha were currently standing as she realised that the plan was to simply compel a story to cover up and reason why she had disappeared like she had since it had been so unexpected for her to do something like that. Ava wanted to oversee things since grief and loss was something she knew all too well unlike Lizzie or MG.

" was she bitten?" Lizzie asked as Ava approached them as she knew that Ava had went to check on Sasha while she was in the infirmary to make sure that she wouldn't make Dana's fate

" no, the nurse said that she was just sleeping mostly through it and that she would be fine" Ava said as she thought about how lucky Sasha had been to avoid puking her own guts up

" you're gonna be fine, there was a party in the woods. You and Dana had the time of your lives but on the way home, you guys were attacked by a mountain loin. You survived and Dana didn't, there was nothing you could do" MG said using compulsion with the same cover story

" wait, Dana's dead?" Sasha said suddenly getting upset as she thought about how her best friend was suddenly dead and that she was being told all of this by three strangers

" just take it all away, tell her not to feel anything" Lizzie said thinking that this was a much easier way for Sasha to go on living her life as Ava resisted the urge to smack Lizzie's head

" you can't do that, you can't just compel her away her grief and make her feel nothing" Ava said wondering how they could possible think that was the right thing to do for Sasha

" I'm helping her" Lizzie said almost sounding outraged by the mere thought of Ava thinking she was doing anything else since all she ever wanted to do was help other people

" no, you're helping yourselves. Tell her that it's gonna and it always will, tell her that some days will be harder than others but eventually she'll remember the good times she had with Dana too. Tell her to hold on those because it's the key to getting through this" Ava said thinking of how she dealt all types of loss

" do it, MG..." Lizzie said as she gave him a small nod as she knew that she couldn't think of anything else to say in response to what Ava had just said as she could see the emotions on her face

" if your dad comes looking for me than tell him I'll see him in the morning, I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head" Ava said as it suddenly felt heavy and full of thoughts

Ava decided to head to her familiar thinking place as she always headed to the dock by the lake in the school grounds as she thought about how her and Wyatt used to come down he all of the time to clear their heads and talk about things or simply to get away from the hustle and bustle of everything ever since they were seven years old. Despite her deep desire of wanting to be alone, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Landon was also sitting on her spot clearly having the same idea as she did as she knew that she couldn't keep avoiding facing her feelings for Landon by simply using the fact that they kept getting attacked by monsters as excuses. Rather than running away like her natural instincts were telling her to do but instead she decided to head to sit by the docks along side Landon who was more than a little surprised by her sudden appearance

" seems like you've found one of my secret thinking spots... so much for my plan to spend the day as a normal teenage girl. You did good back there" Ava said with a reassuring smile

" so did you, I have to say it's always amazing to see you do magic and it felt good to be pair of the team until they all accused of me of being a monster" Landon said thinking how she tried to defend him despite her hesitation

" it's easy to blame people when fear is involved and you don't have all the facts, also I'm sorry that I was still doubtful when I was defending you and that it was weak" Ava said softly

" it was okay, I get it. I mean you mean you made it clear earlier that you have some deep rooted trust issues and that I can understand" Landon said thinking of how he had learned to mistrust people

" it comes for the fact that my father has a long history of being betrayed by people which he always used as a warning to us. There was also the time that my crush betrayed me to his prejudice mother who wanted my entire family dead" Ava said as it was a causal thing to talk about

" I wasn't wrong about falling for the girl with the most baggage huh? I know you might not believe but for once and for all... I don't know why compulsion didn't work on keep or why I was drawn to the knife or why I stole it but I'm not evil" Landon said as Ava looked at him

" as much as I hate it, every fibre of my being tells me that you're telling the truth... I was so focused on how you betrayed me that it made me forget you hurt me" Ava said in a small voice

" I know and if there was any other way that I could have avoided that because it's the last thing I wanted to do. All I ever wanted was this, to be with you and to spend time with you" Landon said gesturing between them

" why? Why you would want this when you could have three more wishes?" Ava said trying to make a joke out of it since she wasn't used to situations like this especially after Roman

" seriously? Come on, Ava... you've got to know that I like you, I liked you two years ago and I haven't stopped thinking about you since" Landon said resisting the urge to kiss her and scare her away

" two years ago I was someone else, I was a carefree naive fifteen year old and now I'm something else entirely. Something darker and colder I guess but seeing you again and that night we talked, I felt something..." Ava said struggling to say the words as she chose action instead and kissed Landon

" hey, Aves! Alaric wants to see us before bed" Wyatt said unable to hide the smile that his sister was actually allowing herself to feel something someone else rather than hiding it

" I should go but I'll tomorrow right?" Ava said with a small laugh and a smile as Landon gently stroked her face wishing that Wyatt hadn't arrived when he didn't since he could kiss her all day and night long


	5. Chapter 5: Malivore

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x05 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes but it is harder for me than normal as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own, so I have decided to change things up a little where Landon and Ava at concerned because I really like them and I feel so bad for him and hopefully you guys like what I've done. I've also added some scenes between Lizzie and Wyatt because he deserves love too. I've changed the spelling of Rafael's name because apparently I was spelling it wrong so sorry. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 5: Malivore

A few days later, Wyatt and Ava woke up the announcement that Alaric was holding an assembly with the upper school as well as had found a note slipped under their door informing them that Alaric wanted to see them before the assembly started to discuss the day with them causing them to quickly get ready into their version of the school uniform. Ava wore a white long sleeved blouse that had a small ruffle at the neck line and the end of the sleeves with a vnecked blue plaid dress with thin straps, a pair of black tights and a pair of black lace up combat boots with a slight chunky heel meanwhile Wyatt wore a denim shirt underneath a deep red coloured sweater, a pair of black trousers and a pair of brown school shoes. Ava decided to create two fishtail braids from the front two sections at her hair line while leaving the rest of her hair down in an smooth easy wavy way which had a slightly messy look to it, she also wore brown smoky eye make up that made her blue eyes pop and went with her nude pinky matte lipstick. Once they were both dressed and ready for the day, they headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before going to find Alaric before the assembly started as they began to wonder what was going on as they saw him place an overnight bag down on the floor

" hey, you wanted to see us?" Wyatt said knowing that he usually left the more brass and harsher questions to Ava since she had harder time not letting every little thing that popped into her head out

" and what's with the bag?" Ava said as she giving Wyatt a look saying that he had to have known she would be abrupt and honest with her questions as Alaric looked up at them with a smile

" come over here...Dorian called this morning, he got attacked again by a new monster and needs me to head up there" Alaric said knowing that they would want to tag along than stay in school and be normal

" wait, I thought that Dorian just moved to a new location after that wraith? How did this new monster find him so fast?" Wyatt said running a hand through his dark brown hair as he began to worry

" I don't know but I'll sure to ask this new monster when I go and talk to it since it's the first one that can actually speak and we need answers" Alaric said knowing that they needed to figure this out soon

" it can talk? You can see the pattern right? I mean it's always one monster at time and as soon as one can be defeated then another one appears" Wyatt said noticing that Ava was too distracted by Alaric's books

" yeah, we figure that out too. It's like someone is sending them out like agents to collect the knife" Alaric said voicing one of his many theories about what was going on with the monsters and the knife

" is this what you think the next monster is? A tree nymph? Oh man, I can't wait to see that!" Ava said seeming excited by the prospect of fighting a new monster as he compared her to normal teen girls

" if I'm right then it's a dryad and I'm sorry but neither of you are coming this time" Alaric said knowing that Ava and Wyatt were going to go mental about this since they preferred this over going to class

" I'm sorry, what now?" Ava said barely being able to contain her anger as she thought about how he clearly had another plan for them both since he was beginning to act a little nervous around them

" I need you two stay here, I have task for you both. Wyatt, I need you to keep an eye on Jed and Rafael since I know things are still tense between them. Ava, I need you to conduct Landon's supernatural tests" Alaric said not really knowing what her reaction would be to that at this point

" hold up-" Wyatt said about to protest as he noticed that Emma was motioning for Alaric fo begin the assembly as Alaric turned to look at the Mikaelson twins who both had furious expressions on their faces

" go take your seats, we need to get this started so that I can head out as soon as" Alaric said hoping that would be the end of it but he knew them too well by now to believe they would just let this go

" fine but this assembly better be worth it and not some stupid school thing while we have all of this going on" Ava said eerily sounding like her mom while she was being pulled away by Wyatt so they could sit

" listen up, given recent events some students have expressed concern that I am not allowing you to have a say in the decisions that affect your future and I agree" Alaric said once everyone was listening

" this is what he wanted to talk about to talk about today of all days? While there's another you know what out there?" Ava said quietly to Wyatt in silent outraged as wondered why this was important

" Ric still needs to look after the school and lets be honest calming the students down is important especially after the whole Kaleb thing" Wyatt said thinking about how Kaleb had been feeding on local humans

" if you are expected to abide by this school's policies then it's only fair that you have a voice in how those rules are made. So I am forming an honour council" Alaric said as some students sat up straighter

" which is basically just a massive popularity competition and an excuse for everyone to be complete jerks to each other" Wyatt said to his sister knowing that neither of them cared about school politics

" and I think it's safe to say that no one's about to start voting for the two upper school tribrid freaks" Ava said knowing that they weren't about to win any popularity contests considering everyone hated them

" you will all have the chance to vote for who joins the honour council and can run to be part of it, it will involve one vampire, one werewolf-" Alaric said as another thought popped into Ava's crazy head

" as if any of the wolves are going to vote anyone other than their egomaniac of an alpha" Ava said knowing that it would be seen as a betrayal if anyone ran against Jed and would be dealt with harshly

" egomaniac alpha... wasn't what you saying a year and half ago when his tongue was down your throat or two years when he kissed my then current girlfriend" Wyatt said giving Jed a hateful look

" seriously? I thought we discussed you bringing up my previous mistakes and in return I wouldn't bring yours up like Lizzie Saltzman" Ava said still hating herself slightly for ever kissing Jed

" and one witch, each elected by their peers like I said before. Emma will vote representing the younger students. Now I have to go off campus but in the meantime, I expect you to make good decisions and vote wisely. That's all you're dismissed" Alaric said hoping to make a quick and swift exit

" oh geez, this place is about to become the next hunger games. I mean look at them and let's be honest you can practically smell how power hungry they are" Ava said in disgust as she looked around

" Alaric is right about them having a say in what happens and knowing what's going on, no one can live in ignorance anymore but I have a feeling this won't end well" Wyatt said noticing the look Penelope was giving Lizzie and Josie

" maybe but can you believe these ridiculous task he's giving us today, I mean I'm basically babysitting the human while you play bodyguard" Ava said as her and Wyatt began to head out of the room

" you can drop the 'I'm so angry' act, I know you must be secretly psyched by this. I mean you get to spend the day with your kissing buddy" Wyatt said this time with fun in his voice as he bumped her shoulder

" it was one kiss and you can see why I don't want the day with him, I don't know what that kiss meant or why I did it or what he think it meant" Ava said currently being the teenage girl she never was

" Ava, you're complicating this okay? He likes you and you clearly like him despite that all of the walls you have up to keep over people out" Wyatt said knowing this was good for her to be more human like

" this is still ridiculous though, I mean we could be out there with Alaric and Dorian interrogating the tree nymph" Ava said wanting to once again to escape everyday normal teenage life and do supernatural things

" she's a dryad and you only want to leave so that you can keep avoid all these pesky little feelings you have for Landon" Wyatt said as he kept trying to push her into confession how she really felt about him

" Wy, just stop okay? There is a reason why I don't do feelings or guys and you know why" Ava said stopping as they reached the door of the school as they planned to confront Alaric on his decision

" I do but that doesn't mean that I agree, I mean I know I'm biased but you're awesome and any guy who can get pass those thick walls of yours deserves you" Wyatt said trying to be honest with her

" Wyatt, don't want to do this okay? Even thinking about being the one who conducts the tests to decide if Landon stays or goes makes me so anxious and argh... and I want to interrogate the monster!" Ava said knowing that she just wanted to get away from the school

" yeah me too if I'm honest, the last thing I want to do is to follow Rafael and get involved with Jed... once again" Wyatt said as they got nearer to Alaric's car as he thought about their long complicated history with Jed

" well let's use have our say in the decision that affect our future... are you kidding me?" Ava said using Alaric's words against him as she used her magic silently to slam Alaric's car door to stop him from leaving

" first Rafael then MG and now you two, am I under assault today?" Alaric said as he let his head hang as he thought about how all the students seemed to be coming after him for some reason or another

" dude, I'd listen to her. She's all hyped about this and is whirlwind of emotions that not even I know what to do with but I kinda hate my task too" Wyatt said trying to warm Alaric to tread carefully

" you get to interrogate the tree nymph and I have to run Landon's 23 and me?" Ava said trying to act as angry as possible hoping that Alaric would let her tag along just to stop her from killing Landon

" And you know what Jed is going to do me if I interfere with the pack again and you hate me fighting" Wyatt said knowing that he was constantly treading on thin ice when it came to Jed and the pack

" first of all, it's a drya not a nymph. Second of all, I need a witch to run the testing spells and I need a werewolf to get the others including Jed in line" Alaric said knowing that Wyatt was the only that could

" get Emma to do or the lycanthropy teacher to do it, not us" Ava said knowing that they were better dealing with things that go bump in the night than with people their own age especially in their school

" Emma can supervise the tests bus she's busy managing the school in my, I'm sure, unbearable absence and teachers can't really interfere with pack things" Alaric said knowing there were certain rules to follow

" great but I don't want detention or any kind of punishment when this goes wrong" Wyatt said before walking away knowing that it was kind of hopeless to keep asking him although he knew Ava wouldn't stop as the stakes were higher for her

" Ava, if Landon can convince you that he belongs here then he can convince anybody" Alaric said with a smile as he tried to show her that he wasn't about to change his mind as he knew it had to be done

" Why can't you just cave on this for once? I don't want to do this and you shouldn't make me... and you really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as you are" Ava said knowing this is what he wanted

" there are things you need to deal with and I think that Landon is the person to force you to do that, I left you instructions in my office and Landon will there in twenty minutes" Alaric said getting into his car

Ava headed inside trying to calm her nerves and her anger down knowing bad thing tended to happen when she let her emotional get the better of her as headed into Alaric's office sitting in his chair as she began to read the instructions he left for her concerning Landon's supernatural tests as she tried to to separate her feelings from the task at hand as she thought about how this could everything for them especially for Landon. Ava knew that while he had no idea what he was or who he was that he wanted to remain that this school with the only real family that he knew which was Rafael and she knew that she couldn't be the one that was involved in deciding whether that happened or not as she hoped that everything worked out since she couldn't deal with he conflicting feelings anymore, her internal debate was interrupted by a knock at the door as the source of her confusion walked in.

" what are you doing here?" Landon said confused since he was expecting Dr Saltzman as he saw her sitting at the desk as she played with some test tubes as she rest through a list of things to do

" dr Saltzman wanted me to administer your tests starting with some weird mystical blood analysis that I've never heard before so roll up your sleeve" Ava said void of any emotion as she spoke

" no, no way" Landon said taking a step away from her not knowing which Ava he was getting right now, the one that hated him with every fibre of her body or the one that liked him and wanted to kiss him

" excuse me? There's literally no alternative, believe me because I've tried to get out of this" Ava said not needing to fake her anger or her nervousness as she wished that she could just walk away from this

" these tests determine whether or not I get to stay at the school right? There is no way I'm putting my future in your hands especially when I don't know which one of you are right now?" He said bluntly

" which one am I? What the hell are you talking about?" Ava said sounding every bit as the werewolf she was with the death stare of the witch she was as she didn't know what to make of his comment

" one minute you're hating me and are so mad at me for what I did then the next you're saying everything I've wanted you to say to me and kissing me, I don't know which one is real" Landon said sounding as confused as she felt

" yeah well join the gang because I don't know either but neither of us have a choice and believe me, this is not how I'd choose to spend my day either. Not when I can be interrogating a dryad" Ava said butting her lip a little in anticipation

" oh that makes me feel so much better about you being the one to carry out these all important tests" Landon said sarcastically as Ava rolled her eyes knowing that he wasn't going to make this easy

" Landon, you've been telling me that you wanted to find answers about who you are or what you are and I want those answers too. So let's just do this and get them okay?" Ava said trying a gentler approach as someone knocked on the door

" hey I'm sorry to barge in and all but I could do with your help for a minute, Aves" Wyatt said as he poked his head through the door knowing that he didn't necessary want to bring her into this just now

" Landon, why don't you drink this and when I come back I'll draw blood for that magical blood test?... what's up?" Ava said stepping out the room suddenly happy that Alaric's office was sound proof

" I wanted to ask you both about packs and how they worked" Rafael said knowing that they were the only ones that he could go to about this kind of things as the only wolves not under Jed's thumb

" you're asking us about pack dynamics, why? What are you planning on doing?" Ava said since it was clear that he was determined to do something and was clearly focused on some important task

" he tried to ask Jed to vote to keep Landon here if the tests fail and it goes to the honour council, Jed refused as punishment for not submitting at first" Wyatt said filling Ava in on what she had missed

" of course he did, Landon staying holds no benefit to him or the wolves which is all he cares about" Ava said knowing that Jed was exactly everything that their mom had warned them could happen

" and plus he wanted to make sure that I knew that there were consequences to crossing the alpha" Rafael said thinking about how Landon could be leaving all because he didn't submit to Jed fast enough

" in terms of what you can do short term, there's only one and it's not a great one for a newbie werewolf like you. You would need to challenge the alpha" Ava said thinking about how that affect everything

" challenging the alpha basically means you would fight Jed one on one and whoever wins the fight is the alpha" Wyatt said thinking about how things never worked out well when an alpha was challenged

" so we just fight and that's it? I could do, I mean I've been getting into fights my whole life" Rafael said thinking about the amount of times he was thrown out a home or out of a school for fighting

" yeah with humans but never with werewolves, even before you trigger the werewolf gene you still have some supernatural ability. With Jed, you'd be at disadvantage" Wyatt said knowing how Jed fought

" he's right, Jed has way more experience at using his werewolf abilities and control his anger in a fight than you do. Challenge him and it'll be a bloodbath... for you" Ava said knowing that no one could win against Jed

" if I don't do this then Landon leaves, you know that right? I don't know about you but I can't let that happen" Rafael said before walking away as Wyatt turned to his sister who was thinking about the boy behind the door

" he's going to do something stupid right? Jed isn't going to just accept a challenge like that, he's going to destroy Rafael and enjoy doing it" Ava said getting more and more worried about Rafael

" probably, keep your phone close to you okay? I'll call you if anything happens which I'm sure it will but for now just focus on Landon's test" Wyatt said knowing that they needed him to pass more than ever

Ava headed back into the office where she began to conduct the test she could inside including the magical blood test and the linage spell that Emma had requested that she do before then running some more physical tests to determine if Landon had any signs of supernatural strength or agility as they began to run through the test hoping that something would happen to show them that Landon belonged at the school even if it was through the smallest connection of supernatural ability. Despite Ava appearing calm and uncaring about the results of the test and seeming bored by being the one that conducts them, inside she was so scared that these work giving them no other option than to send Landon away but part of her was even more terrified that he stayed as she focused her attention onto his current physical test

" hey! I'm doing it... now what?" Landon said finally being able to reach the flag she tied to a tree branch and he held onto it as Ava pulled out of the stop lock from her blue knitted cardigan pocket

" now you have hold onto it for ten minutes" Ava said just as Landon lost his grip on the flag and fell landing on the ground with a thud as Ava tried not to wince from how hard it sounded when he fell

" what? How can anyone do that? I'll try again" Landon said thinking that the hold task seemed impossible but then again he was currently surrounded by the impossible including the girl in front of him

" it's fine, you can stop since you failed... again. You have no supernatural strength apparent" Ava said showing off a little as she conducted the test as it should have been done if not just to show him how

" ok little miss fancy pants, what's next?" Landon said smiling as he saw that she was actually having fun with this even if she didn't want to show it and a part of him was glad she was doing the tests

" next? There is no next, Landon. You failed the vertical climb, the long jump and you straight up refis3 to swim across the lake" Ava said knowing that they were slowly running out of test for him to do

" yeah well excuse the foster kid for never having swimming lessons" Landon said knowing that he was terrified to go into the water since he didn't know how to swim due to never being taught how to

" don't use the foster kid card with me, my mom was in foster care until she ran away after her first transformation. She never sugar coated her stories me and I think they might rival yours" Ava said harshly although the small smile on face betrayed her slightly

" look, I might suck at everything apparently but I only have to pass one test to stay so I'm not giving up and neither can you" Landon said stepping closer to her as he wished that she wouldn't give up on him

" how's it going?" Emma said approaching them since Alaric had made her promise to regularly check in with Ava and Landon if not just make sure that Ava was behaving herself and not trying to kill him

" Landon was just about to run sprints to the lake and back, weren't you" Ava said as she motioned for him to get moving as he did as he was told without some much as a complaint since he would try anything

" what are you testing for, exactly?" Emma asked since she knew this wasn't one of the test Alaric had ordered her to conduct as she wondered if Ava was now abusing her power to torture Landon

" his ability to get away from me as quickly as possible, if he's going to stay in this school then it's a must for both of us. Me because I hate people and him in order to fit in" Ava said knowing that being friends with her wouldn't do that

" why do I feel like we need to make another appointment to discuss your people issues? did you run the linage spell I left you?"Emma said knowing that Ava among other issues had major trust issues

" yeah first thing after the blood test, he had zero magic in his bloodline... what?" Ava said after seeing the look on Emma's face as she recognised it as the one that was usually deeply analysing everything

" most humans have some trace of magical blood in their veins from a far flung ancestor" Emma said knowing that made no stems for Landon to have no trade of the supernatural in his bloodline

" so what does that mean? What do I do now?" Ava said as she remembered the last thing Landon had said to her before leaving to run to the lake was for her not to give up on him and she wasn't going to

" we need to learn more about Landon's past, I believe Alaric left something in your bag there to help you out with that one" Emma said gesturing to the bag at her feet before walking away from her

" great, truth time... hey, you can stop running now" Ava said after picking the bag up and using her werewolf speed to race down to the lake in order to catch up with Landon who was still running

" how did you get here so fast?" Landon said looking in the direction she had just came in to where she was currently standing on the dock that was slowly becoming their special spot to talk

" unlike you, I actually have super speed as part of the whole being a werewolf thing. I have another test for you" Ava said before sitting down on the dock floor being mindful of her dress as he joined her

" what's this one? because I'm telling you, I'm not swimming in that lake" Landon said with a small bit of humour to cover up how nervous he was about this test as he watched her go into the bag again

" we need to find out more about your past because according to Emma, your linage results are strange even for a human which is where this comes in" Ava said showing him the small ball

" which does what exactly? Is it like a magical crystal ball?" Landon said getting a little worried as he thought about seeing all of his memories playing on the ball like a movie especially with Ava nearby

" I'm a witch not psychic Meg and it's not a crystal bag, I'll show you... what's your name? Come on humour me" Ava said as Landon gave her a look since she clearly knew what hi name was by now

" Landon Kirby" Landon said simply as the ball that was now resting on the shirt that he had been wearing as it suddenly blue as Ava smiled in relief that he hadn't been lying her this whole time

" see that's the truth, now tell me a lie. What's your favourite food?" Ava said trying to relax a little since she knew that being alone with him was fine until they were here where she had last kissed him

" rabbit... so it's a supernatural lie detector" Landon said after they watched the ball to see it turn red as they both realised that blue meant the truth and red meant a lie as he noticed her stiffen a little

" so pretty much your worst nightmare, huh?" Ava said reminding herself not to drop her guard with him alone since there was no was to protect her from the fallout of that as she forced herself to make a mean comment

" bring it on, Ava Mikaelson but let's make this a little more interesting... a question for a question, you ask me one and I'll ask you one" Landon said wanting to use this as an opportunity to get to know her

" fine, where were you born?" Ava said starting off with what she thought was an easy question as she felt a little more at easy since he already knew that she was originally from New Orleans with Wyatt

" I don't know... what's your favourite colour? I decided to go for deep and hard hitting question" Landon said just wanting for that small smile to appear as he suddenly wanted to see of it

" oh the deep stuff, huh? I love red, like a deep burgundy red... who are your parents?" Ava said knowing that this was meant be a little tough on him since there was some history considering he was a foster kid

" my mom's name is Seylah and that's pretty much all I know, she gave me up for adoption when I was young" Landon said as he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice as he thought of his mother

" and your dad?" Ava said getting lose in his story as she kept an eye on the ball although it never swayed from its blue colour indicating that they had both been telling the truth so far

" never met him and that was two question which means I get two. When and how did you trigger your werewolf side?" Landon said wondering if it was through an accident like with Rafael or on purpose

" two years ago, me and Wyatt were infected by the dark magic that was slowly torturing us and the only way to get any relief from it's constant whisper was using violence. So we took our anger out on a bunch of prejudice vampires and killed them all as well as a human we didn't know was there" Ava said thinking about how hard they had taken that

" oh god, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that" Landon said realising that was probably something that you didn't ask someone as he could tell that she regretted killing an innocent human like that

" it's okay, it didn't work any and actually that day we danced was my first full moon... I was also dying at the time from the dark magic so was Wyatt. Why can't you be compelled?" Ava said wiping a tear away

" I have no idea, a week ago I didn't even know what compulsion was... so that was what all that talk was about living the most of what you can, is that why you're act so tough all the time?" Landon said knowing that she could be sweet and kinds when she wanted to

" no, I guess I had to grow up fast back then. My family are extremely complicated and for the most part my parents tried to shield us from it all but not everything, I've seen and done things that most of students have nightmares about" Ava said knowing her and Wyatt were the cautionary tale

" considering your dad was named as evil in one of the school text books, I'd say they were complicated but surely that just makes you stronger" Landon said placing his hand on top of hers

" thanks... ummmm so why'd you steal the knife? I'm sorry I need to ask" Ava said softly since they needed to know what he did it even if she didn't want to be the one to keep doubting him all the time

" it's okay but I don't know, I don't even remember doing it and I don't know why" Landon said thinking about how he had found the knife in his jacket pocket before the dragon lady burned the bus alive

" this isn't working, everything you're saving is true but it's not getting any closer to figuring out what you are and if we can't do that then you can't stay at the school" Ava said starting to sound panicked

" hey careful there, I'll start to think you care about me or god forbid that you want me to stay" Landon said making her smile as he noticed that she had moved closer to him as he wondered if she knew

" I'm sorry... hey Wy, what's up? I'm sorry, he's about to do what?... yeah I'll meet you there." Ava said thinking about how Wyatt had told her how Rafael was planning on challenging Jed despite the risks

" everything ok?" Landon said thinking about how Wyatt always seemed to interrupt any time they seemed to be getting closer or any time he seemed close to seeing the real Ava behind her walls

" not exactly, it's wolf stuff and a whole lot of male ego going on. I'm sorry but I've got to go" Ava said hanging up her phone to Wyatt as she gave him an apologetic look before running away from him

Ava ran as fast as she could to get to the gym where the werewolves usually hung out trying to show off how strong and fearless they were as Ava thought about how Rafael was planning on challenging Jed despite everything that they had told him concerning the risks of it since they both knew that Rafael was no match for Jed who had been training for years on how to use werewolf statue to his benefit in a fight compared to Rafael who had even scraped the surface of what he had to learn about being a wolves. Ava knew exactly was about to happen as she tried to push all thoughts of how she had been so close to actually letting herself be a normal teenage girl before leaving Landon watching as she ran from him out of her mind in order to do what she needed to keep everyone alive, she could Jed running his mouth off as she got closer to the gym

" we'll blow out these walls and get a full sized basketball court in here, they haven't touched this place since-"Jed said already making plans for when he was voted into the honour council as Rafael walked up to him

" we need to talk, Jed" Rafael said causing Jed to turn around to see that not only was Rafael trying to approach him after he had spoken on the subject but he was currently being flanked by the Mikaelson twins

" we already did and I thought you two would have learned not to mess with pack business or do you want to have more kiss for old times, Ava?" Jed said trying to push both Rafael and Wyatt's buttons

" not unless you're wanting to get up close and personal with my fists then no, Jed" Ava said as she gave him a sinister smile as she wanted nothing more than to have a good old fashioned fight with him

" just hear me out, I've got the vampire and the witches covered but I need one more faction to make sure Landon stays. Be nice to know I could count on my own pack" Rafael said trying once more

" watch your wording" Wyatt said quietly to Rafael as he warned him since he knew that there were certain trigger words that would set Jed off as he wanted to try and prevent Rafael challenging Jed

" yeah, see that's the thing... they're not your pack, they're mine" Jed said knowing that the pack only had one alpha and that was him as he realised that the new gut and no idea how all of this worked yet

" thought you might say that, I've actually been studying all those books you make other people read for you and I talked to these two about all things wolf related" Rafael said as he placed his bag down

" oh seriously? This is really happening, why?" Ava said to Wyatt more than anyone as she whined a little since he knew that it wasn't exactly her favourite thing to be surrounded by so many egomaniacs

" I learned that an alpha has to fade a challenger on in one, I didn't want to do thing this way but if what the alpha says goes then I got to be the alpha" Rafael said full of confidence as Wyatt pushed Ava to the side

" oh I am so going to enjoy this... what, one beating wasn't enough for you?" Jed said taunting Rafael as he played up to the crowd and his wolves as him and Rafael began to fight by punching each other

" Raf, keep your arms up! Move, come on move your feet!" Wyatt said as he watched as Rafael began to fail in defending himself against Jed's constant attacks as he heard every training from Alaric in his head

" Wyatt, Jed's not going to stop. He's going to kill him!" Ava said panicking as she tried to think of something to do to help since she knew that she couldn't intervene with this and be part of the pack

" please be mad at me or hate me for this... stop, that's enough Jed! I challenge you for alpha, now stop beating him up" Wyatt said as he put his hand in front of Jed's incoming fist to prevent him from hitting Rafael again

" really, Mikaelson? You want to do this over one little newbie cub?" Jed said as Ava slipped in between them as she quickly pulled Rafael to the side to allow him to be able to heal as a wolf

" I'm done with you bullying your way through this place, beating those that don't submit to you or messing with their lives just because you can? Real werewolves don't do that" Wyatt said knowing he had met some of the best werewolves out there

" that's a joke, you talking about real werewolves when you're only a third wolf... let's do this" Jed said knowing that some of the wolves didn't consider Wyatt and Ava as real wolves due to being tribrids

" stop talking and don't hold back because I won't" Wyatt said as he took off his jumper and shirt to allow him to move more freely as him and Jed began to fight as Jed was able to get in a few shots before Wyatt began to dominate the fight

" oh god, I can't believe this happening" Ava said both furious with Wyatt but also terrified in case he lost this fight, although Wyatt seemed to have everything under control as he made quick work of Jed

" told you I wouldn't hold back, that doesn't mean I need to beat you to a pulp either. An Alpha doesn't need to be feared to be strong and they aren't weak if they show mercy" Wyatt said to Jed

" spoken as the new alpha of the school pack, what the hell are you thinking?" Ava said hitting him in the arm as she thought about what he just did as the bell began to ring signalling the vote was starting

" we should head up for the vote... thank you for that" Rafael said as he slowly began to heal and stand up as the wolves began to slowly head up to the main room where the vote was being held right now

" you know you can be the one to tell Alaric, not to mention mom and dad because I'm so not going to touch this one" Ava said throwing his jumper at him as he realised that she was clearly mad at him

" I'm sorry but you know how much I hate bullies and Jed is one of the worse of them, I couldn't just let him beat Rafael up. He would have destroyed him and barely blink an eyelid at it" Wyatt said fixing himself

" so instead you beat up Jed and become the new alpha, how is that any better? I mean seriously, we used to make fun of those wolves and say we were enough of a pack for us" Ava said sounding hurt

" I didn't do this because I wanted to be alpha or because I wanted to get away from you, I did to save Rafael and nothing more. You know our twin bond is stronger than that" Wyatt said placing his arm around her

" I guess we should vote..." Ava said not knowing who she was to vote for since it was different for her and Wyatt as they didn't just fit into one of the supernatural category but that they fit into too many

" yeah but who do we vote for? no one would ever do anything on that council to actually benefit us or our kind" Wyatt said seemingly echoing her thoughts as they looked around before taking a seat

" all right, voting is now closed. Let's get this started... the werewolf representative will be Wyatt" Emma said as she used her magic to pull out the werewolf with the most vote from the ballot box

" aren't you mister popular? I mean first alpha and now this, go ahead enjoy it" Ava said as she realised that they couldn't stay in the shadows anymore despite how much she wanted to do since it was safe

" it's weird that they think that I'm one of them though, as if they've forgotten that I'm also a witch and part vampire" Wyatt said noticing that the wolves were all celebrating him being their representative

" well at least now you and Lizzie can be the ultimate power couple" Ava said knowing by the sounds of it that Lizzie was a sure win for the witches or at least she seemed to think so from her current attitude

" all right, settle down. Next up, the vampire representative will be Kaleb" Emma said sending the vampires in the room began to cheer as they noticed that MG looked slightly defeated from this

" great so now we can add a rule breaker, human munching vampire to the council" Wyatt said thinking about the reason why Kaleb was locked up in the vampire dungeons downstairs

" all right guys, settle down! Thank you, now the witch representative will be Josie. Thank you all for voting and congratulations to our newly elected representatives" Emma said as the crowd began to cheer

" I should go and let you rejoice in your new role with the wolves..." Ava said suddenly feeling a little lost and out of place as she headed outside feeling every bit the outside that she was with being a tribrid

Ava headed into the kitchen for something to drink before trying to avoid all of the celebrating and rejoicing by going outside to another one of thinking spots as she tried to process everything that had just happened as she suddenly felt more alone than she had ever felt since she had always had Wyatt by her side and despite what he had said about it still being them, it felt as though she was alone in all of this while he now had the school pack on his side. Ava's thoughts suddenly turned to Jed as she knew that he wouldn't just let this go or try to take revenge on either Rafael or Wyatt as she thought about the girl she and been years ago when they started whatever they were for such a short time frame before being caught by Alaric, she also thought about how everything was suddenly such w mess including her own head concerning the whole Landon thing since it seemed that they were no closer to working out what he was or who he was and were out of tests to run to find out. Soon she heard the familiar footsteps of Landon's awkward feet coming towards her pulling her out of her thoughts

" hey, I just saw Raf and Wyatt. Wyatt wanted me to check on you, something about him being the reason you're upset" Landon said joining her under the shelter as he wondered what was going on

" I'm not upset and never with Wyatt, he's worried about me since he just became new alpha protecting Rafael. I seem to be the only one worried about Jed retaliating" Ava said bluntly about it all

" would he do that though if Wyatt is the new alpha? I mean isn't that going against your alpha?" Landon said using what little knowledge he had about packs and alphas which he had learned lately

" losing your position as alpha is a matter of pride, plus Wyatt and Jed have a complicated history. One that I had a hand in making worse I guess" Ava said looking down at her feet as she thought about it

" what do you mean?" Landon said knowing that he always wanted to know more about her and her background as he knew there had to be a reason for the way that she was as he wanted to know everything

" after Wyatt and I came back from New Orleans after everything that happened, I was kinda in self destruction mode which included me indulging my wolf by making out with Jed despite him being the reason why Wyatt and his then girlfriend split up, she cheated on him with Jed" Ava said breaking it down

" you and Jed? Hmmm... he just doesn't seem like your type, I mean I didn't think you'd go for the whole make macho thing" Landon said suddenly losing all confidence in what might happen with them

" I don't, apparently I'm into the emo type if you and my last serious crush are anything to go by but like I said me and Jed were nothing. I just wanted to feel something other than pain" Ava said plainly to him

" so who broke it off with who then?... wait, didn't Raf tell me that Jed beat you up and badly too for not submitting to him?" Landon said as he took a seat next to her and she sat on the wood ledge around them

" I broke it off with him, mostly because I got a reality check for my parents and Alaric. And he did more than once, it was before and after. Jed is not the kind of guy to let anything go, he's convinced we're meant to be and I'm convinced he's a dick" Ava said making Landon realises that she was so honest

" is it because wolves mate for live?" Landon said wondering if she had real feelings for Jed and he was just kidding himself that she actually might like him as he thought about their kiss by the lake

" they don't actually, male wolves tend to multiple partners but werewolves do. He thinks we've mated and I know we haven't" Ava said knowing that she wasn't meant to be with someone like Jed

" anyway we should get back to the tests, right? What's next?" Landon said as both a distraction for everything going on in her head and back onto the task that Alaric had left behind for them to do

" I told you before, nothing is next. Landon, we've done every test there is" Ava said beginning to get more stressed out and more anxious about what was going on around her since it seemed like a lot

" but you said that you'd help me get answers" Landon said in disbelief as he suddenly felt like she was giving up on him and finding out the mystery that seemed to be surrounding him right now

" and I tried to but there is a reason why I didn't want to do this, also don't blame me because you're not special" Ava said before realising that she was being unkind to the one person she didn't need to be

" seriously, Ava? I apologised for lying to you, I explained why I took the knife so why are you still so mad at me?" Landon said getting frustrated when he realised that her walls were firmly back up again

" I'm not mad at you, I couldn't care less anymore and I forgave you for that" Ava said trying to brush it off as if it was nothing as she thought about how she seemed to be filled with such hate and anger

" want to try that again?" Landon said showing her the truth ball that he had hidden underneath his flannel shirt that he still had off as they both saw that it was glowing red showing that she was lying

" fine, I guess it's easier to be mad" Ava said sounding slightly defeated as Landon tried to work out what made her so complicated as he knew that he wouldn't have guessed all of this two years ago

" why?" Landon said continued to keep pressing her on this since it seemed like no one ever seemed to want to push on facing the harsher truths about herself like why she had so many walls up all the time

" because it is" Ava said with a look and a tone that told him to stop pushing her as she tried to scare him into stopping since he was going to dangerous territory where she was considered right now

" or maybe because you feel like if you stop being mad then you're letting your guard down and the legendary Ava Mikaelson couldn't possibly do that now, could she?" Landon said pushing right back

" no I couldn't because when I let my guard, people tend to disappoint me by either betraying or lying to me. You did both" Ava said knowing that she was now getting vicious with him to try and make him stop

" I don't know how much your mom told about life in the system but growing up in the foster care every time I got sent some place new, I'd hope that this would be the right place" he said thinking about it

" she doesn't really like to talk about it, she just said that she learned a lot about people and that she was a different person back then... darker until she met my uncle Stefan" Ava said knowing her mom probably had a similar time to Landon

" that makes a lot of sense. Anyway it was like 'click your heels three times' and ' no place like home' kind of stuff, just somewhere I actually belonged but it never was" Landon said looking away from her

" I might have not grown up in foster care but I kinda know what not belonging is like, I mean I'm literally in a school filled with freaks and I still don't belong" she said a small voice looking at the school

" so then you know you can only hold out hope for so long snd be hurt by so many people before it starts to seem impossible to someone new especially when they lie to you" Landon said trying to plead with her

" if you knew anything about me and what I've been through then you'd get it" Ava said thinking about the amount of betrayal and lies she had been exposed to her in her short life or read about in her dad's memoirs

" so for the last time, I'm sorry I broke your trust and I don't want to do it again. Trust me when I say that you're the last person that I wanted to hurt like this" Landon said wishing she could see what she meant to him as the ball glowed blue for truth

" thank you... that kind of means a lot to me right now" Ava said trying to conceal her emotions from him as she tried not to cry from the fact that he was trying so hard to prove himself to her right now

" but if this goes the wrong way, can you just make sure that Raf doesn't follow me this time? As much as I want to stay here, he needs to be here. He finally found a home he deserves and I'm not gonna take that away from him" Landon said knowing what that meant to Rafael

" yeah of course..." Ava said wanting to say more but wasn't sure what she could say as she realised that she didn't want him to just to disappear from the school or her life as she wished she could do more

" and don't forget about me, okay?" Landon said before gently kissing her on the cheek thinking that they're timing always seemed to be off for them as he wished that they could be together as he walked away from her

" well look who it is? Did you have fun cosying up with Ava back there?" Jed said as Landon walked into the clearing of grass near where he had just left Ava as he looked back to see if she was behind him

" oh hey Jed" Landon said seeing the effects of the beating he had received from Wyatt and how he looked more defeated than he had ever seen him before as he remember what Ava said about retaliation

" you don't belong here and you don't belong with her" Jed said thinking about how he and Ava belonged together on some level since they were both wolves to an extent as he thought about them

" yeah so everyone keeps saying and don't you think Ava should be the one to decide who she belongs with or not?" Landon said knowing that he was all for her making her own decisions with her life

" maybe but I know her mind better than she does. Everything was fine before you and Rafael showed up" Jed said as he began to stalk towards him in a way that was so familiar to Landon that he knew what was going to happen

" no wait, wait... Jed, don't! Ahhh!" Landon said as Jed began to use his werewolf strength to over take Landon in order to beat him up as Landon showed his own amount of supernatural strength by flipping Jed

" Jed, stop! Get away from him!... corporis impetu.Phasmatos morsinus pyrox allum." Ava said after hearing Landon's groans of pain as Jed to slap her away causing her to use her magic to move Jed away from him before using it to inflict pain onto him

" Av-... Ava?" Landon said as he began to cough up blood as she tried to comfort for him as much as she could before pulling out her phone and calling Wyatt for help as she tried not to panic about him

It was long before Wyatt came running to where she was with Emma and Rafael as the two teenage boys gently lifted Landon up before deciding to take him to the room he had been sharing with Rafael since coming to the school since they figured that he would be safer there than the infirmary as well as more comfortable, soon the school nurse arrived to check out Landon and his injuries as she confirmed that he had a few broken ribs as well as a deep cut on his head that needed butterfly stitches. Once the nurse and Emma had left the room to allow Landon to sleep after informing Wyatt that Landon staying would be put to the honour council for a vote in an hour of so, both Wyatt and Rafael tried their hardest to help Landon get changed into something more comfortable to rest in and something with less blood on it before settling him into bed as Rafael soon began to pace in anger

" I'm going to tear Jed apart" Rafael said as he looked to where Landon was currently laying in bed watching them as he thought about how Jed had gone after him to get back at all three of them

" yeah not before I do, I'm assuming he did this to you? I'm going to kill him" Wyatt said seeing the slight bruise forming and healing on her face where Jed had slapped her as he was filled with rage

" no you're really not, either of you because I swear he's going to pay for what he did. You two don't need to be dragged down with him" Ava said firmly and with a harshness Landon was familiar with

" are you kidding me? Jed is cruel and this is cannot go unanswered" Wyatt said thinking about how he could have hurt her much worse than a bruise that would heal although he knew she could handle herself

" he could've killed him, Ava" Rafael said thinking about what he would do to Jed as soon as he laid eyes on him to pay him back for doing this to the closest thing to a brother that he had right now

" urgh, I hate male werewolves... you want to do something to help Landon then why don't go get my spell book so I can find a healing spell, Wyatt?" Ava said trying to quickly come up with a plan

" what about me?" Rafael said as he watched as his new alpha left the room doing as his sister said as he knew that he would anything if it meant helping Landon feel better as he looked to Ava for help

" you can take a walk to the herb garden and get me some hazelwood root" Ava said with confidence and authority as Rafael nodded before leaving Ava and Landon alone as she began to breathe again

" what does hazelwood root do?" Landon said as he shifted slightly in bed bringing her attention back to him as she turned and smiled to him as she took off her cardigan wanting to get out of her uniform

" make him cook off before he realises that I made it up, same with Wyatt and the spell book. He was too angry to realise that there isn't a healing spell. I would have used it already" Ava said softly

" be nice, Raf's had a rough couple of weeks" Landon said as he gently caught her hand in his trying to make her focus on him rather than her own anger towards Jed as he thought of everything he had been through

" look who's talking, Rafael isn't the only one having a hard time lately but I guess now we can cross of supernatural healing off the list" Ava said as Landon gestured for her to sit in the bed with him

" oh man, that's the one I'd really like to have right about now. What's going on in that head of yours?" Landon said as he gently cupped her face wondering what she was thinking since clearly upsetting her

" I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jed did this to you because he was jealous of us and because of my brother. He is one of those rare cases where his bite is actually worse than his bark" Ava said in a small voice

" I've dealt with bullies before and this isn't my first beating either" Landon said knowing that depending on the school he had been at at the time as he had always being bullies where he was

" not like this you haven't, I know how badly you want to stay at here and part of me wants you to stay too but this school is full of people like Jed. It's why I tend to keep myself to myself" Ava said knowing that she was better off on her own or with Wyatt

" that actually makes this school kind of normal" Landon said thinking about how there were outcast and jerks everywhere and in every school that he had ever went to as he gave her a reassuring smile

" maybe but some of us are nice, some of us here have control... I still struggle with control, being a wolf and the first born daughter to against me but the point is that we're all capable of doing what Jed did today" Ava said thinking about how she had almost used the death spell on him

" you know there is a lot about that sentence that you're going to have to explain to me later" Landon said wondering what was so special about the combination of her being a wolf and the first born daughter to affect her control over her abilities

" and I will one day... but can you honestly tell me that you feel safe here?" Ava said knowing that she definitely didn't think he was safe here as she began to worry about what would happen to him next

" yes, I do... I know that you and Rafael will protect me. Why, you worried about me?" Landon said nudging her gently as he could see the tears beginning to fill her eyes as she continued to think as she discreetly checked the truth orb to see he was lying

" of course I am, I don't honestly know what I'd do if something happened to you... I should let you rest" Ava said knowing that she definitely felt vulnerable admitting that to him as she left the room

Ava headed into her and Wyatt's dorm room where he was sitting on his bed waiting for her as she realised that he must have figured out her lie as he gestured for her to come join him as he held his arm out for her to snuggle into him as he gently hugged his sister knowing that as much as him and Rafael were furious about what Jed had done to their own sibling, Wyatt knew that she would be furious as well as upset at seeing Landon that hurt. They didn't say anything for a while, they just sat there in the silence as Wyatt comforted his sister before they both got a text from Alaric asking them to call him and check in since he had quiet moment in his day and was worried about how their tasks for the day as Wyatt grabbed his phone and called Alaric before putting the phone on loud speak

" hey guys, how's everything going? Wyatt, did anything happen with Rafael and Jed? What were the results of Landon's tests, Ava?" Alaric said as he began to fire questions at them as soon as he answered

" well Rafael asked for Jed to vote for Landon to stay, he said no so Rafael challenged him for alpha but I stepped in and long story short I am now the pack alpha... oh also I'm on the council" Wyatt said knowing that he had to be the one to tell Alaric as he prepared himself for the yelling

" I'm sorry, your what? You two swore up and down that you wanted nothing to do with Jed or the pack and now you're leader, seems i missed a lot" Alaric said knowing he was too tired to yell at Wyatt

" as for Landon, he failed every single test we did expect for the truth telling one which revealed nothing. Although he managed to flip Jed before Jed began to hit him" Ava said wondering if it was anything

" so it's going to a honour council vote then" Alaric said wondering what the outcome of that would be as he wondered who else was on the council knowing that he had to call Emma to check on the school

" how's the interrogation going? Still super gutted that we're not there" Wyatt sad knowing that they would have preferred doing that than by what they did through the day since they felt worse for it

" she's not talking but I think I figured out why no one remembers dragons, gargoyles or dryads existing. I mean whatever happened to these creatures, it erased all memory of them. It's like they never exited in the first place" Alaric said thinking about the dryad's loved having no memory of her

" I guess that explains a lot" Ava said sounding flat and almost bored as Alaric wondered what was going on with her since she would usually be the one jumping to theories and conclusions already

" I mean I guess that's it's why we only ever hear about them in books or as myths but I wonder why they're suddenly appearing now and coming for the knife" Wyatt said currently taking Ava's role

" yeah, it makes sense" Ava said as she grabbed a drink out of the small fridge they had in their room although she was make distracted with constant thoughts about what to about Landon and the school

" well don't sound so excited, it's only a massive piece of the puzzle that explains why these creatures only exist in legends and myths. Ava, what's going on with you?" Alaric said worrying about her

" sorry I'm fine, I've just had a day and half I guess... you know I've been thinking about this whole honour council thing and I want a seat at the table" Ava said from her place across the room from Wyatt

" I'm sorry, you little miss anti social wants a seat at the honour council? Explain" Alaric said wondering where her sudden change of heart came from in terms of her current interaction with people her age

" right now as it stands, I am the only tribrid that can speak for you considering there is only three of us as one is already on it representing the wolves and the other is too young. No one can represent me, Wyatt or Cassie and no one can speak for us unless it's one of us" Ava said clearly feeling alone in this

" she's right, you have every other creature in the school represented but tribrids and plus you're always wanting Ava to be more involved" Wyatt said knowing that she clearly had another reason for this

" is this about Landon? Because you can't let this get personal and you can't use the honour council to set old grudges" Alaric said thinking about the amount of times she had ranted and raved about him

" the political is personal, we learned that in advanced civics taught by you" Wyatt said trying to cover for Ava since he didn't know if she was ready to tell Alaric about her every complicated feelings for Landon

" that's cheating and I still want to hear for Ava herself that this isn't about you getting revenge for him betraying you" Alaric said still worried that she was becoming a female version of her father

" it's not, I've kind of forgiven him for that. I just need to make sure that Landon goes and not for the reason you're thinking, he's not safe here and we can't help anymore" Ava said whipping the tear away

" ok, in that case I trust you'll make the right call for everyone involved" Alaric said knowing ther was definitely more to this that neither of them were telling as he thought hoe much easier it was before they were teenagers as he hung up

" so you're coming to the vote then, you should know that Rafael is going to be there too. He got special permission from Emma" Wyatt said knowing that Rafael wasn't going to like her voting no

" oh fun" Ava said knowing that Rafael was likely to start an uproar if the vote went the way that she wanted it to as she nodded for him to leave for the vote first before making a phone call to an old friend

after Ava got off the phone with an certain old friend of hers and her aunt Freya's from New Orleans setting her plan for Landon into motion before getting ready for the meeting since she knew that everyone would protest her being there since she hadn't exactly been voted in and wasn't exactly winning any popularity competition any time soon as she thought about the reason why she was doing this, before heading into the meeting where she knew everyone would be waiting for it to begin as she made sure that she had her walls firmly up and guarded. She waited for Emma to walk into the room before she walked and made her grand entrance as she saw that Kaleb, Josie and Wyatt were already sitting at the table while Rafael sat slightly off to the side as she took the empty seat that she was claiming as her own.

" sorry, I'm late" Ava said as she ran hand through her blonde waves as she waited from someone to protest her being there as Wyatt who was sitting next to her smiled in a form of a silent welcome

" hold up, who voted for her?" Kaleb said knowing that no one was about to vote in the creepy loner mean girl tribrid freak that Ava had become since moving back to the school two years ago

" I ran unopposed considering that tribrid weren't on the ballot sheet and all" Ava said giving him a state that took him not to challenge her on this one as she thought about where he had been lately and why

" we're here to discuss if Landon should be allowed to state after the school. My vote on the behalf of the lower school is to err on the side of inclusion, we exist to help kids like him which is what I'm going to do. Now I have a search party out looking for Jed" Emma said before Wyatt interrupted her

" why bother? The violence is going to continue, his actions need to be answered" Wyatt said knowing that although the bruise on Ava's cheek had long faded that the memory of it wouldn't fade as quickly

" as you've all seen violence only leads to more violence, if you'll excuse me" Emma said before leaving the room to allow them to vote in private as she placed the coin on side of the floating scale

" all right, who wants to go first?" Kaleb said looking around the table as he wondered which way this was going to go and how Rafael who was so far a silent observer was about to react to the vote

" Landon has to go" Ava said with a lot of effort trying to keep her vote even and to make sure that it didn't quiver with the amount of pain and emotion that just saying that sentence out loud caused her

" never thought I'd say this but Ava's right, humans refuse to make a place for us in their world. We start letting them in and it's only a matter of time before they take this place from us too. Landon goes" Kaleb said placing his coin on the opposite side of the scale from Emma

" that's not why I said that, this is nothing to do with him being human but everything with is being what we are and who we are. I'm not prejudice or resentful over humans" Ava said with tension in her voice

" I don't really know Landon more than what happened between him and Ava or from Rafael tells me which is why I'm letting him take the lead on this one" Wyatt said knowing he couldn't be in the middle of Ava and Rafael

" Landon is my brother, he's the only reason why I'm alive. He can't go back to human life knowing that magic and dragons exist" Rafael said thinking about the life him and Landon led before all of this

" well it'd be a lot easier if he could be compelled" Wyatt said knowing that was the usual way that they dealt with humans knowing about their world and their school as he looked over to Ava

" maybe but we took his crappy life to, him and it'd be awful selfish of us not to give him something to replace it. That's two on one" Rafael said placing Wyatt's coin on the same side as Emma's coin

" it doesn't matter how much we want him to stay, I mean you talk about us being selfish but if we let him stay then that's exactly what we'd be. Look at what one wolf did to him" Ava said almost in tears

" to be fair that happened because of us, because Rafael challenged him and because I took alpha status from him" Wyatt said trying to give her an out if she wanted to change her mind and let him stay

" earlier I asked him if he felt safe here and he said yes, he was lying. This place is dangerous for him, we're dangerous to him and he knows it" Ava said thinking about the glowing truth telling ball

" I will protect him and I'm sure Wyatt will use the wolves to protect him too" Rafael said refusing to face the facts she was presenting to him as he wished that she would reconsider letting him stay

" and where were you an hour ago when I was fixing Jed off of him? Where were the wolves? Because that's the point here, if he stays then it's on all of us making it out responsibility. Can we honestly say we believe any of us can handle that kind of responsibility " Ava said knowing that she couldn't as she placed her coin into the same side as Kaleb making it even

" looks like it's your turn Josie, you've been quiet throughout all of this" Wyatt said knowing that Josie had been reluctant about being on the council instead of Lizzie like she wanted as she looked scared

" Josie please, what if it was Lizzie?" Rafael said knowing that he was playing dirty by using her twin sister as a tactic to convince her as he begged since he knew it wouldn't work on Ava or Wyatt

" since Landon walked through those doors my father, my sister and I have almost died. We don't know what Landon is so we can't really say if we know if he's dangerous or not" Josie said to Rafael

" I can tell that he isn't dangerous, I know Landon like the back of my hand and I can tell you that he wouldn't hurt a fly" Rafael said knowing that he was always the one who got into fights instead of him

" Raf, this isn't about who's friends with who or who you like. This school is family and I am not putting my family in danger again" Josie said placing her own coin on the side of Kaleb and Ava's vote

" Raf, Raf! Stop, now!" Wyatt said using his new position of alpha to stop Rafael from attacking Josie or Ava as he jumped out of his chair as Kaleb did the same reminding them all of the old fight between vampires and werewolves

" you know what, I'm done with both of of y'all" Rafael said to Ava and Josie as he thought about how sooner or later he was going to bump heads with Ava as he thought about Landon talked about her

Wyatt decided to let Rafael have some time with Landon to break the news to him before telling him to keep a lid on his anger before he headed to his own dorm room where he quickly got changed out of his uniform and into something more comfortable which consisted of a grey jersey like tshirt, a pair of khaki green jeans that rolled up at the ankle and a pair of Nike white sneakers. Wyatt grabbed his phone in case Ava needed him and his earphones as he decided to head down to the gym since he knew that he could go there now and just sort through his thoughts which were plentiful right now, however the closer he got to the gym he better he could the cries of a familiar looking blonde girl as he decided to find out what was going on in the life of Lizzie Saltzman

" Lizzie? Hey what's going on? You okay?" Wyatt said noticing the destroyed punching bag as he realised that the only way that could have happened to that was due to her magic and temper

" you mean other than the fact that I am as selfish as they come and that I'm apparently ruining my sister's life?" Lizzie said as Wyatt realised that she was close to losing control of her emotions again

" what are you talking about?" Wyatt said as he decided to sit down on the floor on one of the mats with her as he realised that something or someone had gotten to her since this didn't sound like his Lizzie

" Penelope just came here telling that all about what a horrible sister I am because I take up all of Josie's time and love because I'm such a basket case" Lizzie said as the tears began to steam down her face

" you're not a basket case and yeah Josie looks out for you but that's what siblings do especially twins, no one really gets how or why twins are so close. They think it's weird" Wyatt said thinking about all the comments he got about him and Ava sharing a dorm still

" I am though? I mean I get these magical meltdowns that Josie doesn't get and sometimes I wonder if the reason my mom-..." Lizzie said knowing that particular was too dark and depressing to be true

" if the reason your mom stays away from so long is because there's something wrong with you it because your broke right? Yeah, me and Ava felt the same a few years ago. Ava still does sometimes" Wyatt said thinking about how they had been separated from their family

" what did you do to stop feeling like it?" Lizzie said knowing that she would give anything in the world to stop feeling the way that she does all of the time as she looked at the ruined punching bag

" for me, it was to prove that I wasn't which meant not denying parts of myself anymore including the dark parts. It's something that's hard to do, Ava can't" Wyatt said knowing she still struggled with it

" I thought the incredible Ava Mikaelson could anything she wanted" Lizzie said with the snark and hate that she only seemed to reserve for Ava as Wyatt knew he couldn't do this as he stood up

" Lizzie, I'm not sit here and listen to you trash talk my sister" Wyatt said knowing that he couldn't take it when people bad mouthed his sister since none of them knew her as well as him or their family did

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay? I'll stop, I just... I just don't want to be alone right now and I can't exactly do to Josie right now" Lizzie said knowing she wanted to feel something other than people's disappointment

" what else do you want?" Wyatt said as he turned to her with a seductive look in his eyes as he could hear her heart beginning to speed up as he began to close in the distance between them sensing what she wanted

" right now... all I want is you" Lizzie said before she pulled him closer to her so that she could capture his lips as things began to heat up as clothes began to get stripped off as Lizzie jumped into Wyatt's arms as thighs began to head a new direction for both of them

Meanwhile Ava had headed back to the dorm room that she shared with Wyatt to get changed into a long sleeved red peplum blouse, a pair of black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, a pair of black blocked heeled boots since she knew that she needed to get out of uniform and into something less restricting before taking her hair out of top braids so that she could mess the waves up a little more before placing a black hair band into it, she fixed her makeup so that it was dark grey and smokey that matched her dull red lipstick. She headed to the dorm room that Landon had been sharing with Rafael as she remembered the promise she had made to him if the vote went the way that it had as she gathered all the things she needed for her plan for Landon to work out as she decided to get him out of the school and away from Rafael before he could follow him as they began to head towards the nearest bus stop

" thanks for walking me" Landon said with a smile as he thought about how glad that he was that he was getting to spend some time with her before he left since he didn't know if he would ever see her again

" yeah, well at least I could do considering Jed did this to you partially because of me and I made promise to you" Ava said as they got closer to the bus stop as she thought about it all

" thank you for keeping your promise like always, I had to go before Rafael tried to follow me again" Landon said as they reached the bus stop as he leaned against the shelter for some support

" you should know that we didn't take the vote lightly, it was close" Ava said feeling like she and to address it especially her role in it all as she took a seat on the bench at the bus stop to create distance

" yeah I don't really need to hear about that, I'm in enough pain as it is" Landon said knowing that he didn't need to hear all of the glory details or the reasons why he was voted out especially because she was so brutally honest

" I voted no" Ava said without blinking or any hints of shame or regrets as he wondered how she could be so calm and collected around him knowing that she had basically betrayed him by voting no

" yeah, didn't need to know that... why, exactly?" Landon said thinking about all the fun times they could have had together if he had been allowed to stay like going to school dances or going on dates

" you asked me to make sure that Raf didn't follow you because you care about him, because you wanted to what was right for him. Even if it was hard to do, even if it broke your heart" Ava said before looking away to avoid eye contact with him since she knew that she would break into a million pieces

" is that way of admitting you care about me?" Landon said knowing that she had been skirting around admitting how she felt about him as he wished that he could have some hope for them when he left

" maybe, just a smidge. What can I say? I like emo eeyore types" Ava said with a smile as she made reference to their previous conversation and used the name that was slowly becoming a nickname for him

" how about that? I just recently discovered that I really like loner tribrid types" Landon said making them both laugh slightly as she stood up knowing that she had to tell him about her plan for him

" here, I decided to go ahead and get your bus ticket for you" she said before handing him the envelope as he took it from her to see where she had decided he should go as he wondered why

" New Orleans?" Landon said wondering why she was sending him to her home town especially without her as he realised that she had a bigger plan when she had decided to vote no on him staying

" I have a family friend there that's expecting you, I asked him to help you find your birth mom. Plus I figured you would love the amount of jazz and blues music there" Ava said making them both remember how he had asked out two years ago

" why would you do this?" Landon said thinking about how he had been looking st the only picture of his birth mother that he had had when Rafael and come into the room to tell him the results of the vote

" I couldn't get you the answers that you wanted but he can and he's a good person too, you can trust him" Ava said thinking about how Vincent Griffith had access to different magic than she did

" thank you for this, you have no idea how much this means to me" Landon said knowing that he had always wanted to be mad at his mom for giving him up but deep down he had always just wanted to know why

" of course... you'll need this too. I put the results of your lineage spell in there, some money and a sandwich in there so I hope you like ham... oh I also put my cell phone number in there too" Ava said in a shy voice

" thank you" Landon said thinking about how she always seemed to surprise him since she had been practically shunning him out of her life a week ago after he betrayed her and now she was his saving grace

" you're welcome... oh and there's this" Ava said as she pulled out a leather wristband type of bracelet for him as he wondered if this was just some weird going away present or something more than that

" what is this?" Landon said curiously since he could tell that there was something about it that was different and knowing what he didn't about Ava he knew that she didn't do anything normal

" think of it as a click your heels together three times kind of thing, if you ever need me or are in danger then just press it and my bracelet will lead me to you" Ava said knowing she couldn't just let him go

" so you can come to my rescue and be my knight in shining armour... I thought that was my role then again you aren't exactly the princess in the tower type" Landon said giving her a sweet smile as he played with stray piece of hair

" that's true... just promise me you'll use it and call me if you need me and I'll jump on the next bus to get you okay? I should go, bye Landon" Ava said awkwardly as she gave him a smile before walking away before she saw that the bracelet connected to his was lighting up

" I wanted to see if it worked... plus I guess a part of me wasn't ready to let you go just yet" Landon said knowing there was so much more he wanted to say and do with her as she gave him a rare bright smile and laugh

" yeah neither me" Ava said before they ran to each other in order to kiss each other and convey everything they felt as they knew that this as the goodbye they wanted as they got more into the kiss

" oh ow ow, that's hurts" Landon said as Ava allowed her hands to begin to wonder as she touched his ribs causing him to wince in pain since his ribs were still tender as he pulled back slightly from her

" oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ava said ranting a little as she panicked as she tried to pull away from him not wanting him to cause anymore pain although he placed a hand on her hip to pull her back to him and kept the other tangled in her dark blonde waves

" it's good, I'm okay and by the way it's totally worth it... just come here" Landon said knowing that they should probably move soon since they were in the way of the bus but right then they didn't care


	6. Chapter 6: mombie dearest

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x06 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes but it is harder for me than normal as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own, so I have decided to change things up a little where Landon and Ava at concerned because I really like them and I feel so bad for him and hopefully you guys like what I've done. I've also added some scenes between Lizzie and Wyatt because he deserves love too. I've changed the spelling of Rafael's name because apparently I was spelling it wrong so sorry. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 6: mombie dearest

Ava was a little disappoint to find the one person she wanted to tell about everything that happened between her and Landon at the bus stop from them kissing to Landon reluctantly getting on the bus with one final kiss was currently missing from his bed as she wondered where her twins was as she gotten changed into a pair of white Paisley floral pyjamas pants and a grey tshirt, she gently braided her long blonde hair before climbing into her dorm bed. At some point during the night Wyatt had snuck into their room after spending the night with Lizzie Saltzman as he silently got changed into a pair of sleeping grey sweats and a black Henley shirt as he climbed into bed as he looked over to see that his sister already soundly asleep as he wondered how she was copying with Landon sleeping. Soon they both woken up from being shake awake by tiny little hands as they opened to their blurry eyes to see their little sister Cassie looked panicked as they exchanged a look of concern at the fact that she was still dressed in her grey owl pyjama bottoms with a pink tshirt underneath her grey linen housecoat. Wyatt scrambled out of his bed before bending down to the nine year old's level as he tried to comfort his little sister

" Cas, what are you doing here?" Wyatt said as he knew as well as Ava did that Cassie only ever came into their room in the middle of the night like this when she had a really bad nightmare and was scared

" did you have a nightmare?" Ava said pulling back her covers just in case she needed to jump out of bed to comfort her sister along side Wyatt as she watched as Cassie slowly tried to calm down

" it was really bad this time and I don't think it was dream, I've been working with Bon Bon lately to recognise what's a dream and what's a vision" Cassie said trying not to cry as she thought about it

" ok so it wasn't a dream, do you want to tell us about it? Come here" Wyatt said as he picked Cassie up to put on Ava's bed so that she was in between him and Ava as she snuggled against her big sister

" it was so confusing but you were there, Ava. You were fighting off creepy zombies with a vampire and that really scary witch that used to date Josie" Cassie said knowing that her visions weren't always clear

" zombies..." Ava said giving Wyatt a look since she didn't know whether to take this serious since it could just be the nightmares of a nine year old or it could be another monster considering things lately

" what else do you remember?" Wyatt said thinking the same as Ava as he wondered whether or not they should take this to Alaric as a warning as he jumped off the bed to grab Cassie a bottle of water

" there was this woman in a wedding dress but it was covered in blood, she was walking through the school halls" Cassie said before taking a sip of water to calm her nerves as she thought of the woman

" did you recognise the woman?" Ava said wondering how far into the future her vision was in as she wondered why the woman was wearing a wedding dress as she wished that her visions were clearer

" ummm... she kinda looks like the woman in the picture with Alaric that he keeps in his office" Cassie said after thinking about the woman who looked as scared as Cassie felt as Wyatt reached for his phone

" you mean this woman?" Wyatt said as he scrolled through his photos for an old one of their uncle Stefan standing with Caroline along side Alaric and Jo on their wedding day before Kai killed her

" yeah, that's her and that's the dress she was wearing minus all of the blood" Cassie said as she snuggled closer to Ava as she began to play her hair knowing how much that she loved it

" that's Jo Laughlin, Alaric's would be wife if her twin brother hadn't you know... by the way, don't ever do that to me" Ava said to Wyatt as they tried to make sense of this new information as much as they could

" noted, you know that we need to tell Alaric about this right?" Wyatt said as he knew that he would want to know if someone from their family came back from the dead especially since it would lead to bad things knowing them

" I know and we will first thing in the morning but right now there is no point waking him up just to upset him when we do it in the morning" Ava said knowing there was nothing they could about it right now

" fine... hey Cas, do you want to stay with us tonight and you can sleep in Ava's bed?" Wyatt said noticing that their younger sister was getting sleeper from all the crying she had done recently

" yeah if that's okay, I promise to you bake you a pie tomorrow" Cassie said as she shrugged out of her housecoat before she placed herself in front of Ava getting comfortable as Ava's back was to the wall

" you don't have to, we're big brother and sister and this is just what we do. come on... let's get you tucked in" Ava said as she snuggled closer to her as she wrapped an arm around her as she pulled the blankets over them.

" try and get some sleep though, Cas" Wyatt said as he returned to his own bed as he knew how rattled she got from these nightmares of hers as he worried about how she would be the next day

The next morning, Wyatt snuck out early in order to grab a plate of breakfast for both Cassie and Ava since he knew that Cassie wouldn't be up for a little while longer due to the long night that she had had and that Ava wouldn't want to leave their little sister alone for something as frivolous as breakfast. While he was gone, Ava got dressed in a short plaid pencil skirt with her blue jumper tucked into slightly with the collar of white blouse showing as well as wore a pair of tights and her usual pair of black combat boots. Ava decided to create a braid on either of her head using the front section of hair before placing the rest of her blonde hair into a low bun with a few strands of hair framing her face, she also wore light beige almost nude coloured eye makeup that went well with her light pink matte lipstick. Once Cassie was up and fed, she decided to head to her own room to get dressed for the day with Ava's help before the twins took her to see Bonnie Bennett since it was clear that Cassie needed more help when it came to her vision especially at night when her defences were lowered, as they were wandering the halls after leaving Cassie with Bonnie as they heard Alaric call on Dorian as they realised that they needed to talk to him as they ran in the direction of his yelling to see if it was related.

" Dorian!" Alaric said yelling from his office causing both the Mikaelson twins and Dorian to come running as they all went on high alert since they knew that it could be a new monster

" Are you okay? Oh woah!" Dorian said running into Alaric's office as he saw that he was currently holding a crossbow and was pointing it to a woman wearing a bloody wedding dress

" oh wow, is this who I think it is?" Wyatt said as he looked to Ava as they both realised that this must have been some of what Cassie had seen the night before as they came running in

" oh my god,I can't believe. Cassie was right about Jo" Ava said as Wyatt held his arm or in front to protect her since every instinct in his body was telling him to protect his twin sister

" wait, what the hell are you two doing here? I called for Dorian, not you two!" Alaric said as he realised that Ava and Wyatt coming to the office and seeing Jo was the last thing he wanted

" I know but we were heading this way anyway... actually to warn you about this" Wyatt said gesturing to Jo in the wedding dress as Alaric gestured for them to come closer to him

" did you say Cassie was right? Right about what?" Dorian said as he grabbed a hold of Ava and Wyatt to pull them closer to him and Alaric since protecting the students was their first priority

" she had vision last night of a woman looking exactly like her wandering the halls and some other monster coming to the school" Ava said trying to fill them as they ignored Jo standing there

" I'm sorry to interrupt but Ric, if you could just put down the freak-out level is about 11 right now!" Jo said bringing their attention back to the matter at hand right now

" hold up a minute, you know her?" Dorian said realising that they had all used her name and that she had used Alaric's nickname as he realised that he was clearly missing something

" I know who she's supposed to be" Alaric said keeping the crossbow firmly aimed at Jo's head as he had to keep convincing himself that the thing in front of him wasn't his love

" Who?" Dorian said as he looked between Alaric and Jo as he wondering if this was a new monster or something more since it wasn't unusual for the students to experiment with magic

" The love of my life" Alaric said as he thought about how Jo had been the only real love of his life as he thought about he had planned this whole life with her before it was ripped away

" and she just so happens to be you know what's you know what... I'm sorry that made a lot more sense in my head" Ava said trying to discreetly let Dorian know that Jo was the biological mother of the Saltzman twins

" hold up, Ric. Just think about this for a moment" Dorian said noticing that Alaric was getting very close to shooting the arrow at the lookalike of his dead almost wife due to the tension

" Listen to Dorian, are you Dorian? I'm Jo and who are you two?" Jo said doing the introductions between them all since it was clear that Alaric wasn't about to do it himself

" neither of you tell her what your names are, okay? And you, forget about them!" Alaric said not wanting them to get anymore involved than they were already since he wanted to protect them

" wait, so you're his dead wife? I m-... I mean fiancée-...I mean, uh - You don't think she's actually?" Dorian said stumbling over his words as he tried to work all of this out in his head

" No, I don't." Alaric said knowing that he couldn't get his hopes up as he thought about the amount of times he had wished this to happen or that he had a dream of her coming back

" it's not completely out the realm of possibility though, I mean the amount of family members of ours that have came back is ridiculous" Wyatt said knowing their family rarely stayed dead

" Did you see how she got here? Did Cassie?" Dorian said first asking Alaric before turning to the twins knowing that he'd probably need to talk to the littlest Mikaelson at the school

" Cassie didn't know, I don't think. She just said that she saw a woman in a bloody wedding dress wandering the halls and that she recognised her from that photo" Ava said in one breath

" I was sort of, um yanked awake and then I was just here" Jo said trying to be helpful by trying to offer them some kind of explanation as to what she was here of a sudden

" Nothing suspicious about that" Alaric said knowing that it couldn't be a coincidence that Jo was suddenly resurrected on the same day that their twin daughters turned sixteen

" You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dorian said looking at all three of them as he knew that there was only one way of doing this as she he saw the twins nod in agreement of his unsaid plan

" Kill her now before she attacks?" Alaric said knowing that that would be the best thing for now before anyone else found out like his daughters as he worried about their reactions to this

" and you punished me at me for wanting to kill the guy I like?" Ava said making a point as she thought about how he had given her such a hard time for almost using the death spell on Landon

" I was more thinking we could interrogate her because if she's the next monster, then maybe she would know more than the dryad did" Dorian said thinking how she could reveal more

" Okay, but no one sees her, especially today and you two can not get involved in this. I want you to go about your day and don't mention this to anyone especially-" Alaric said warning them

" goes without saying that we won't say a word to anyone, especially them. Anyway I guess normal for me now is checking in with the school pack" Wyatt said knowing it was weird

" but promise us that you'll come to us if or rather when you need help on this one because something tells me that it's going to be a tough one. Also normal for me is an appointment with Emma" Ava said thinking about how Emma had slipped the note under her door

" great! when you're done with her, can you send Emma my way or do me one better and put up a boundary spell to keep her here" Alaric said suddenly getting an idea about what to do

After Wyatt and Ava had used their combined magic to place a boundary spell around Alaric's office to keep what they thought was a fake Jo lookalike inside to prevent her from wandering the halls in case she might bump into the Saltzman twins considering that it was their sixteenth birthday, Ava headed into Emma's office where she was to meet her for their morning appointment since that was where she asked to met her since Emma was worried about how she was copying with the whole Landon situation after hearing that not only did she have a part in voting him out but also walked him to the bus stop the night before. Just Ava sat down in her usual seat across from Emma's, Emma walked into the room with a cup of coffee for herself and cup of tea for Ava knowing that Ava was me of the tricker students to deal with when it came to appointments like this hence why she was trying to soften her up.

" I wanted to check in with you, I know that it must have difficult to go against Wyatt last night to vote Landon out" Emma said setting the cup of tea on the table next to her before sitting down

" not as difficult as you might think and it wasn't me going against Wyatt, he gave his vote to Rafael so really I went against him" Ava said thinking about how Rafael had reacted to the vote

" now I have to ask, did you vote Landon out because you were worried about him or because you wanted him gone? I remember what you said the last time you were here" Emma said remembering how she was determined to track him down armed with a death spell

" I know what I said but I was hurt and trying to protect myself, I don't do well when I get hurt or betrayed" Ava said thinking about how it was a trait that she had inherited from her dad

" so if not to get back at Landon for lying and stealing the knife the why vote him out? It looked like you were becoming close" Emma said thinking about the small moments she saw

" I did it because he wasn't safe here and I know someone in New Orleans that could help him more than I can. I told him as much last night when we said goodbye" Ava said with a smile

" when you walked him to the bus stop? what happened?" Emma said realising that she was noticing normal everyday teen like behaviour in Ava that she had never seen before now

" I explained to him why I voted no and my plan for him, he seemed to understand... we ummm kissed and I mean like we really kissed" Ava said as her smile grew thinking back on it

" you kissed him?" Emma said taking a sip of her coffee in surprise as she thought about how significant this was as she realised that Ava was letting someone new get close to her

" several times and it was amazing like fireworks going off amazing and obviously nothing's going to come from it,I might never see him again and nobody wants a phone thing but I'm saying that we have been texting a lot since last night" Ava said keeping her phone close

" I see..." Emma said writing all this down since it was nice to see a positive change in Ava's behaviour especially towards others as opposed to always isolating them and being alone

" and I do love the sound of his voice, it's low and smart sounding and kind of soothing... oh and his eyes are this green- grey colour which isn't really a colour you know?" Ava said in a rush

" not really, if I'm honest" Emma said as Ava took this opportunity to breathe and have a sip of her tea as she realised that she sounded like every other teenage girl talking about a crush

" they're green when he wears green and you could find yourself getting lost in them...and oh my god! Who am I right now?" Ava said finally realising how she sounded so unlike herself

" a normal teenager? Through I do love hearing you talk about something as simple and normal as a crush on a boy" Emma said wondering what would happen next between them

" ok so counsel me, what do I do now? I mean this is your job right? To listen to my problems and fix them?" Ava said reverting back to her usual snarky self with some amount of bite to her bark

" Ava, you don't need a counsellor. You need a friend, someone other than Wyatt I mean and can I suggest the boy who just lost his only friend here?" Emma said referring to Rafael

" maybe... oh umm Alaric need your help, he has bit of situation going on" Ava said before picking up her cup of tea and leaving the room as she started to think about what she said

Ava quickly sent a text off to Wyatt to find out where he was before heading in the direction of the great hall after getting a reply back as she wondered what he was doing there with his wolves as she still found that fact that Wyatt was now in charge of the pack that they had always made fun of as she began to think about what Emma had said about trying to be friends Rafael. As she walked into the great hall, she realised that party preparation for the Saltzman twins sweet sixteen party that was meant to happen later that night as she saw that there were boxes of decorations laying around waiting to be out as she saw Wyatt and his wolves standing by the stairs as he ordered them around.

" all right, let's get the rest of these chairs and tables. Let's get them out of here, lets go" Wyatt said as he spotted his twin standing against the wall watching him with the pack

" so that's the perks of being alpha, huh? Having a bunch of people you get to boss around" Ava said as she looked around to see that the wolves were actually listening to Wyatt

" more like a bunch of shadows waiting to be told what to do but it is nice for once someone actually listening to me and my order, you never do" Wyatt said nudging her as he laughed

" ha ha, very funny. Who put you on party duty anyway?" Ava said knowing that all o this definitely wasn't her kind of scene as she looked around at how girly it all was going to be

" I volunteered, I kinda had to seeing as how I... kind of had sex with Lizzie Saltzman last night" Wyatt said speaking the last part more quietly than the first so everyone to didn't hear it

" oh my god! So that was why you were late coming into our room last night" Ava said not being able to believe her ears as she thought about how much she had missed last night

" yeah I went to the gym to clear my head about everything that happened with Jed and o saw crying on the floor over something and then it just happened" Wyatt said trying to explain

" how does something like sleeping with Lizzie Saltzman just happen?... wow, seems like we both had a big night last night, some bigger than others" Ava said smiling as she thought of her own

" I don't know, it just did and I'm not exactly sorry that it did... wait, what do you mean 'we both had a big night'? Did something happen with you and Landon?" Wyatt said knowing that he had been right about his twin sister having feelings for Landon

" kind of, not as big as your thing with Lizzie but still we kissed and I don't just mean we kissed like before or like a peck but a full on heated passionate kiss" Ava said melting into it

" oh wow, no this is a big deal for you like just as big as my thing with Lizzie. I mean you actually let someone other than me in and were normal" Wyatt said genuinely proud of us

" Emma felt the same when I told her during my appointment and is now encouraging to be friends with Rafael, how's he doing anyway?" Ava said knowing he felt betrayed over the vote

" bitter and angry at you I think but why don't you find out for yourself? Hey, Raf!" Wyatt said knowing that Ava and Rafael both needed someone other than him to talk about Landon

" what's up, boss? Oh hey Ava" Rafael said as his smile dropped a little as he noticed that Ava was with Wyatt as he realised that he couldn't help but think about how scared Landon might be

" hey so I was hoping that you would help Ava here...be nice to her and I'm telling you this as your alpha, remember she's my twin and twin trumps pack" Wyatt said deadly serious about the last part

" fine... what do you want? I mean I know that you're more than capable of doing this on your own and I'm busy" Rafael said trying to be nice while getting straight to the point as Wyatt walked away

" listen Raf, I know you're mad at me for sending Landon away but I need you to listen to me when I tell you that it was for his own good" Ava said knowing that she had made the right call

" you've known him for two minutes and you think you know what's good for him?" Rafael said giving her a look that summed exactly how he felt over that statement as she tried to keep calm

" actually technically I knew him before you did since we meet two years ago when he went to Mystic Falls high and worked in the grill. Also I know that I want him to be safe" Ava said with her defences firmly in place

" he would've been safe here with me as second in command to the new school alpha and you as the all powerful tribrid" Rafael said thinking about everything they could do to help him

" Raf, you don't even know what any of that mean... listen I just come here to apologise and thought maybe if I don't know, if you need someone to take or whatever" Ava said defeated slightly as she began to walk away wondering why she tried

" actually ummm, I do kind of need help with something. There's no fancy party in grand ballrooms where I come from, I need to know what to expect for tonight. I don't want to let Lizzie down" Rafael said remembering what Wyatt had said to him before he left

" oh my god, who cares what Lizzie Saltzman thinks?" Ava said wondering why all of her conversations were coming back to Lizzie as she wondered what Rafael's connection was

" I do and so Wyatt apparently, anyway I'm her date. It was part of the deal I made with her to keep Landon in school, clearly it didn't work out but I keep my word" Rafael said emotionless

" seriously, your Lizzie's date? Oh wow, this pack just so weird and complicated but I can help you. Come with me " Ava said as she walked out of the hall knowing they needed privacy

" wait, where are we going? I'm not going to lie but being alone with you scares me, you're not going to kill me or anything are you?" Rafael said knowing there was definitely a scary element to her

" no, I'm not... yet anyway, I figured we would need privacy for you to mess up and how did you know I'd be able to help you?" Ava said as she led him to the gym hall which was empty

" Landon said something about your family being really important in the supernatural world and that you were like some kind of supernatural princess" Rafael said wondering the truth

" kind of but not really, my family are really old as in are the first vampires ever known as the original family. I have really old supernatural blood in my veins" Ava said smiling as she thought of her family

" what about your werewolf and witch side?" Rafael said thinking about he and seen her use more of her witchy side than her werewolf side unlike Wyatt who used it more often than her

" I'm descended from one of the original werewolf packs and in New Orleans I'm considered the werewolf princess and my grandmother was ancient all powerful witch" Ava said uncomfortable by this

" oh wow... ok so how do we do this? How will it start?" Rafael said sensing that all of this was uncomfortable for her to talk about as he wondered if it was just him or if she was the same with Landon

" so first the emcee will announce Lizzie and her escort" Ava said knowing that Lizzie and Josie were going to go all out with their sweet sixteen party and making it a grand affair

" I'm sorry, her what?" Rafael said trying not to laugh as he suddenly felt out of his depth when it came to being Lizzie's date as he wondered what exactly it involved as he looked at her

" her escort, it's kinda like at a debutante ball" Ava said trying to think of a way to explain this in a way that might actually prepare him for what was about to happen for the night to come

" yeah, I grew up in foster care" Rafael said coming up blank as he realised that there was nothing that could even compare to what she was saying as he tried to make sense of it

" you can only use that excuse once more and they had stairs, didn't they? so you're gonna meet her halfway down" Ava said as she gave him a gentle push down the small gym stairs

" so I know that you know all of this but how do you know it?" Rafael said wondering if she was secretly older than she made herself out to be since it wouldn't usual for this school

" one of my aunts has been around for more than a thousand years, this kind of thing is her jam and she used to teach me all about the decorum of a grand ball" Ava said smiling as she thought of her aunt Rebekah

" so what, I just stand here?" Rafael said thinking about how his part seemed less than important than Lizzie or Ava were currently making it out to be as he wondered why

" kinda, so she'll walk down then take her arm, sort of like you're putting yours on top... yeah like that and then you descend together then you bow" Ava said as they walked through it

" ok now, you're messing with me" Rafael said wondering if it was really this formal or if she was just messing with him in order to make him look the fool at this as he gave her a look

" I'm sorry, you think this is bad? Just you wait because this is only going to get worse, Lizzie Saltzman has been planning her sweet sixteen since she was five" Ava said with a straight face

" you're kidding right? Wait, isn't that normal, for little girls to dream of turning sixteen? Something tells me that you didn't" Rafael said wondering what her deal with Lizzie

" maybe but not this much, you probably should've thought twice before making that deal" Ava said knowing that sooner rather than later they would need to talk about the Landon issue

" all I know is that I can't let her down, I mean I need to make this work" Rafael said cryptically as she thought about how Wyatt had told her about him and Josie kissing to siphon his magic

" wait, why? And why are you being Lizzie's date instead of Josie's? It is her birthday too you know since they're twins" Ava said knowing that annoyed her that Josie was always cast out

" I know but I agreed because I thought Lizzie was going to voted into the honour council and then I kept my word as payback for Josie voting no" Rafael said knowing that he was being petty

" let's try dancing and just follow my count... 1,2,3. 1,2- so wait, you're basically using Lizzie to get back at Josie because she has own opinions?" Ava said wondering if he was for real

" it's not exactly my best moment and you're leading" Rafael said as he noticed the way that she kept trying to get control of the dance and be the one in charge despite him being the man

" and you've basically reduced yourself to being a gigolo, kind of" Ava said thinking about how he had given himself up in exchange for a favour which didn't exactly work out for him

" thanks for this, I guess I'll see you at the party tonight" Rafael said knowing that he had enough of Ava's tough girl act as he began to walk away before remembering Wyatt's words

" actually you won't, it's not really kind of thing. Plus I have a date with my nine year old sister, Cas and I have a movie night planned" Ava said knowing that's how she would rather spend her night

" so what, you're just going to stay in your room with your little sister while everybody else including Wyatt is out having fun?" He said trying to work out why she was the way she was

" yep, works for me" Ava said realising that her defences were well and truly as she knew that everyone around her were constantly trying to change the aspect of her lack of social life

" bull crap, everybody needs a crew and I'm not talking about family" he said knowing from Wyatt that they were both really close with their family especially their little sister at the school

" kind of ironic coming from the reluctant pack member" Ava said wondering who he was to lecture her about needing people when he was the one so reluctant to become a pack member

" okay well the pack is one thing but a crew is a crew and you know what, I had that in Landon until you sent him away" Rafael said getting more and more frustrated by her and all of this

" oh god, are we seriously back to that? You don't think that I'm hurting from sending him, for the being the reason he's gone? You have no idea" Ava said finally reaching breaking point

" I don't know, are you? Because I've seen is the ice princess everyone keeps talking about" Rafael said knowing everyone had their own opinions on the Mikaelson twins especially Ava

" is that so?" Ava said trying to keep her temper under control since she knew from experience that bad things tended to happen when she lost control of her anger

" all I'm saying is that it's one thing to be cool with being alone and it's another to want to be the lonely girl on purpose" Rafael said thinking about how she only hung out with her siblings

" you mean as opposed to being mr good guy who's basically taking a girl that you don't even like to her own party to get back at her twin sister?" Ava said trying to attack him right back

" you're right, lesson learned... the hell?" Rafael said regretting very asking her for help or even being around this long despite knowing that his alpha aka her brother had order him to do it

" it's a barrier spell meaning we're trapped here, fantastic" Ava said as she noticed that he couldn't leave as she gently touched it to see the purple wall of magic going around the room

" sorry kids, nothing personal" Penelope said as she appeared out of nowhere as Ava realised that this must have been her doing as she wondered what game she was playing right now

" let us out of here, Penelope before I show you what real power can do and it's not going to something as stupid as a barrier spell" Ava said threatening Penelope to get her to lower the barrier

" you'll be free in an hour, plenty of time to practice that waltz and for you to stand up Lizzie allowing a more suitable Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet" Penelope said simply

" are you kidding me? This cannot be happening" Rafael said as he began to pace as Ava watched as Penelope walked away before pulling out her phone to calls Wyatt to update him

" hey Wy, so the she-devil otherwise known as Penelope has locked me and Rafael in the gym with a barrier spell to get at Lizzie" Ava said as she knew that Penelope clearly had a plan

" isn't Rafael supposed to be Lizzie's date to her party tonight?" Wyatt said as he paused getting dressed in his blue suit with a white shirt and a red tie as he got ready for the party

" yeah which is why I'm calling you, as much as I hate to say this but not even Lizzie Saltzman deserves to be stood up at her birthday party" Ava said as she hinted what she wanted him to do

" fine, I'm getting the hint... oh and Aves, please don't kill Rafael" Wyatt said before hanging up as he wondered how he was going to the pack that his sister had killed one of their own

" that was Wyatt, he says hi... stop, you can't get out of this using your brute strength or otherwise I would have thrown you at it already" Ava said using her blunt straight talking ways

" so you can slay a dragon but you can't get us out of here" Rafael said thinking about how she could so was meant to be this big and powerful witch as he wished they could just leave

" I could do way more than just slay a dragon but only Penelope can undo the spell or the twins or Valerie could siphon the magic" Ava said knowing there weren't a lot of options

" well that's unlikely seeing as Lizzie probably thinks I'm standing her up right now and there's Josie-" Rafael said beginning to spiral slightly as Ava rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was

" ok, spare me your teen angst and Lizzie's ego could use a little deflating. As for Josie, she could do with someone that sees her than Lizzie's twin" Ava said hating how she was in her shadow

" I'm not that guy okay? I don't just forget about people" Rafael said as he turned back to her and yelled as he began to get more and more upset as she realised there was more to this

" would you just relax? Lizzie's fickle, she'll forget all about you standing her up and Josie will need more than apology" Ava said wondering when he would finally just break and tell her

" it's not that, I'm not worried about the twins...kinda. Look it's only been six weeks since-" Rafael said thinking about the event that had changed everything in his life setting it all in motion

" since your girlfriend died in the car crash, it's what triggered your curse. Landon told me when you first got here" Ava said explaining how she knew the things that she did

" it's crazy but I feel like I'm cheating on her or something by kissing Josie and being Lizzie's date, so if I can do one right thing then maybe that can-" Rafael said trailing off the end

" that it will what? Exonerate you? I know this will seem mean but you haven't done anything wrong and you haven't forgotten her, you're just living your new reality" Ava said honestly

" but part of it feels wrong though, like I'm betraying her by not being sad all of the time" Rafael said sounding defeated as he sat in the floor thinking about his girlfriend and his new life

"Look Raf, you went through something awful and it's right to mourn your girlfriend but you can't use Lizzie to get back at Josie for protecting her family" Ava said trying to be gentle

" how did it happen to you, triggering your curse I mean? Was it someone you knew?" Rafael said trying to learn more about her as he tried to see what Landon clearly saw in her

" no it wasn't, he was just some guy in the wrong place and we accidentally killed him... it was hard and there was more going on than just triggering our curse" Ava said thinking about that time

" I wonder what everyone else is doing right now" Rafael said as they both started to get more comfortable since it seemed likely that they were going to be there for the whole hour

While Rafael and Ava were currently stuck in the gym due to Penelope's barrier spell, everyone else in the upper school got ready for the Saltzman twins party as they all headed to the hall to wait for Lizzie Saltzman to make her big entrance side it seemed like once again Josie was in her sister's shadow which made her head towards her father's office where her birth mother was currently being kept while Lizzie headed to the main hall where everyone was waiting for her to make her grand entrance. After getting Ava's call about being trapped in the gym with Rafael as he finished getting ready in his blue suit with a white shirt and red tie before putting on his formal black shoes, he quickly fixed his hair before grabbing the beautifully wrapped box that held the gift that he was planning on giving to Lizzie before he rushed to the hall as he waited for Lizzie to come in to step in as her date

" welcome birthday girl number one and her lucky escort" the emcee announced as Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs looking stunning a 1920s styled blue dress making the most of her moment

" Wyatt? What are you doing here? Where's my date?" Lizzie said not exactly disappointed by the fact that her date was now Wyatt but was more confused about how it happened

" Rafael can't make it right now, he been slightly held up but I didn't want you to be dateless on your birthday" Wyatt said thinking about what happened between them last night

" are those for me? What's if I told you my favourite was sunflowers " Lizzie said gesturing to the rose and the gift in his hand as she gave him a sweet smile at how all of this was

" I'd know you were lying, the same way I know that your favourite colour is lavender, your favourite dessert is key lime pie, you like a blend of hip hop and old school Motown and that powered bat wings make you sneeze" Wyatt said knowing he knew anything about her

" is that so? Hmm and what is this?" Lizzie said taking the gift from him as she wondered what he had gotten her as she opened the small box to see a necklace with a blue pendant

" it is a talisman, it's similar to the one that my aunt Freya used to wear. It'll help you focus your magic, you know might help with your episodes" Wyatt said placing it around her neck

" I love it, thank you so much... oh my god, my favourite song" Lizzie said as they walked down the stairs further before reaching the dance floor as 'girl just wanna have fun' played

" I know... you want to dance?" Wyatt said as everyone cleared the dance floor giving them space as he realised how much he loved to see Lizzie smile as he wondered where Josie was

" with you always... oh wow, you've go moves" Lizzie said as she watched him dance before joining in with the dancing as she realised what a good dancer he actually was surprisingly so

" oh you ain't seen nothing yet... just what I was hoping for, a slow song" Wyatt said as the song began to change into a slower song as the couples in the room began to get together

" so you know there's a clothing optional rock quarry nearby, apparently it's cold but I figured since we won't be getting much sleep tonight that it could be refreshing" Lizzie said with a smile

" we could do but before we do anything physical again, we need to talk. I can't do us if you're still mean and constantly hating on my twin, you wouldn't if things were reversed" he said simply

" wait so are you breaking up with me on my birthday?" Lizzie said trying to figure out where this was going as she knew that Ava and Wyatt were as close as her and Josie were as twins

" no of course not, I'm just saying if you want something to happen with us or for us to date then I need to be nice to Ava. I can't date anyone that hates my sister" Wyatt said knowing it was true

" Wyatt, I've tried so many times to be nice to her or to be her friend and every time I do she jut rejects me" Lizzie said wondering why everyone was so concerned with Ava's social life

" I know but the thing is that the stuff we've been through affected us differently, it chilled me out and made warier of people. She's trying to protect herself" he said defending her

" that's it, you just want me to be nicer to Ava?" Lizzie said thinking about how he could have used this opportunity to get something better than just her bring nice to his older twin sister

" yeah I do and then we can do this without me feeling like I'm betraying her and since Landon arrived, Ava's been different towards people and nicer too" Wyatt said thinking about it

" fine, I'll be nicer to Ava or at least try if I can get my birthday kiss early" Lizzie said sweetly to him as he smiled back at her before leaning towards her further as he gently kissed her

Back in the gym however Ava and Rafael were still stuck in the gym as things began to get a little awkward between them as they sat facing each other on either side of the door where the barrier currently was as she thought about how he clearly still hated over what happened with Landon as she sat playing on her own phone as Landon began to text urging her to be nice to Raf since he knew that they would both be hurting over him leaving despite her being the reason that he was gone. Ava kept thinking about what Emma had said to her about needing a friend fo talk and the more she thought about it the more she realised that it would be nice to have someone to talk to other than Wyatt who was a little biased when it came to all things concerning his sister which was why she decided to break the silence between them

" one more minute then we can leave... hey Raf, you should know that I didn't just send Landon away. I had a plan, one that he seemed to be excited about" Ava said trying again

" what plan was that? I mean at that vote all you seemed to care about was getting him out of this school" Rafael said regretting almost immediately as he remembered how upset she was

" that is so unfair, I did that to protect him and let's be honest he wasn't safe here. Anyway I sent him to my home town and to someone who's going to help him find his birth mom, as well as get him answers on what he is. Answers I couldn't get him" Ava said wiping a tear away

" hold up, you sent him away by himself to find the woman that gave him up?" Rafael said wondering how she could ever think that this was an okay move to make without asking

" you have no idea why she did what she did, my mom grew up in foster care because someone wanted to protect her from the supernatural world" Ava said thinking about how her mom had thought that her parents didn't love her

" what are you expecting to happen from this? That he'll be reunited with his mom and ran into the clouds because you're mom did?" Rafael said wondering if she really knew about foster care life

" what if she's amazing and he finally gets a family? And my mom didn't get that, she never met her parents and was pretty much dragged into every supernatural drama since finding out who and what she was" Ava said thinking about the crescent pack

" he had a family, he had me" Rafael said thinking about all the times that they had talked about only needing each other and not needing anyone else as they moved from home to home

" a crew isn't the same as a family, a family always and forever" Ava said thinking about the vow she had been taught about her family as she gently touched the Mikaelson crest around the neck

" yeah you're right, he's not my blood but he is my brother and someone you just sent away like a piece of trash" Rafael said wondering how could someone just do that to someone else

" you know Landon understood why I said no and why I sent him to my family friend, in fact before we left we... kissed and-" Ava said knowing that she had been so happy last night

" wait you kissed? You actually like him?... lately he all talked about was you, when he ran away all he was worried about you hating him then he hallucinated that you were there" Raf said remembering how that day ended

" wait, he actually saw me that day? Yeah I was there, kinda and I could never hate him. As much I don't want to feel anything, I can't help it when it comes Landon" Ava said smiling

" maybe you should stop running from everything that scares you or could possibly hurt you... time's up, lonely girl" Rafael said realising that their minute was up as he got up and left her

Ava left as she headed back to her dorm room where she was planning on getting dressed in her pyjamas before heading to her Cassie's dorm for movie night but the more she thought about the more she realised that maybe just this one time that she didn't want to stay on her own binge watching movie after movie as she thought about how much fun everyone must be having in the grand hall where the Saltzman twins were having their party. Which is why she decided to get changed into a hunter green off the shoulder lace dress with a extra layer around the chest to show off her curves along with a pair of hunter green chunky heels. Ava decided to twist her hair almost like into a bun before letting the rest of hair down to fall down her back while leaving strands down around her face to frame it, she also wore dark brown smoky eye makeup along with a dark red lipstick. Once she was ready she started to head from the dorm rooms to the grand hall where the party was before being distracted by the sound of Alaric's voice yelling at someone as she decided to find out what was happening as she turned around to see Alaric pinning his dead now alive wife against a tree.

" Dr Saltzman? Alaric! What's going on?" Ava said looking between him and Jo as she noticed that Jo's eyes were now a cloudy white colour as she wondered what was wrong with her p

" Ava, I need your help. Something happened to Jo as in someone is controlling her and they made her bury Josie somewhere and I don't know how long-" Alaric said clearly panicked

" woah, slowly down! Josie is buried out here, don't worry about it. I'll find her, okay?" Ava said as she noticed a shovel nearby as she grabbed it knowing that she would need it later

" please and work fast okay? I need to get her back under lock and key before something else happens" Alaric said knowing that he had his own plan for how to deal this situation as she walked away

"... as of this moment, Lizzie Saltzman is cancelled. I'm sorry, are you gonna howl at the moon wearing that?" Penelope said directing her attention from MG to Ava walking by with a shovel

" sorry, no time for bitchy banter and you know how I love that especially after what you just did... wait actually I could use your help finding Josie" Ava said knowing she had to ask for help every now and then

" wait, Josie? What happened? Is she okay?" Penelope said reminding them all of the fact that she had deep feeling for the twin despite all of the messing she did with her and Lizzie

" long story short, apparently her possessed biological mother who isn't dead anymore buried her alive in the cemetery somewhere and we need to find her" Ava said trying to stress the importance of it all

" we're coming with you. Come on, MG" Penelope said as she dragged MG with her as they followed Ava to headed to the cemetery as they thought about how Josie would be able to hold on

" how do we do this exactly? Is there a spell that you can do or something?" MG said thinking about how his best friend was currently struggling to breathe after being buried alive

" not one that can work fast enough so just listen for her breathing, MG" Ava said as she wished that she was wearing her usual outfit of jeans and combat boots instead of current outfit

" hold on, I hear something... oh my god, shovel! That won't work, to kill a walker you got to go for the brain. Everybody knows that" MG said as a zombie came out of the grave as Penelope tried to stab in the chest before he killed via the head

" yeah, every nerd maybe and just call it a zombie like a normal person" Penelope said as she was tried to recover from what just happened as she realised that Ava was unusually quiet

" how about zombies as in plural?!" Ava said as she realised that they were slowly being surrounded by zombies as she looked around for more weapons to use as she grabbed an axe

" Ava, watch out!... Whoo! Two for two, baby" MG said as he warned Ava about the zombie that was about to attack her as he used the shovel to whack the zombie in the head to kill it

" thank you but Penelope and I can handle the rest, jus find Josie" Ava said knowing that not all three of them needed to be here to kill the zombies since they needed to find Josie fast

" right, got it" MG said knowing that he was the fastest one of them considering that he was a vampire with supernatural speed as he used it to try and find Josie before she ran out of air

" so how do you wand to do this? Magic?" Ava said realising that this was the first time that she had worked with anyone that wasn't her brother as she looked around at the danger they were in

" I say we DIY it and pretend they're Lizzie Saltzman" Penelope said knowing that Ava had as much bad blood with Lizzie as she did with almost the same reasons as Penelope did

" works for me, god knows I've always wanted to bash her head" Ava said as she began to use the axe to as she began to kill the zombies that were surrounding her and Penelope as she did the same

" woah... we clearly hate her more than we thought, we should go catch MG up" Penelope said after a moment as she tried to catch her breathe as she looked around at the dead zombies

" Josie, I hear you! Hold on" MG said as they heard him yell at her as they began to ran in that direction as they came around the corner to see a zombie coming out of the grave

" MG, we're running out of time" Ava said knew that the whole point of the zombies attacking them was to distract them from finding Josie as she looked at him laying on the ground

" Ava, watch out!" MG said as he noticed the zombie coming up behind Ava as she turned around to see that the zombie was right behind her as she realised that she had no weapon

" Penelope? Axe!... thank god for Alaric and his training. Damn it, MG! Get up and find her" Ava said knowing that he was the only advantage that they had right now and it was failing

" there's too much noise" MG said realising that he couldn't get a clear sound since everything was so muddled as he began to get more and more panicked about finding Josie

" seriously, you're having a baby vamp moment right now?! Just listen harder or pretend you're on a beach or something" Ava said realising how little control he had over his abilities

" I got her, she's this way... Josie, it's okay. We hear you, you're okay" MG said as he used his speed to tear away the dirt away from the newly buried grave as Josie came out panicked

" oh thank god, you're wearing it. The talisman I gave you, it worked" Ava said looking at the small necklace as pendant around her neck as she thought about how she had left it on her bed

" what's it supposed to do?" Josie said as she held onto it wondering if it was a protection charm as well as why she had decided to give her talisman since it seemed so un Ava like

" to make quiet things heard, I figured that you weren't going to make yourself be heard then I would help you out" Ava said trying to help her get out of Lizzie shadow and be her own person

" hey, how about we get you out of there and inside okay?" Penelope said as she helped Josie out of the hole she had been laying in as she realised that they needed a shower and some hot chocolate

Ava headed back to the main school where she knew Alaric would be waiting for them along with Jo as she informed him that Josie was found and was safe before she rain into her dad's arms before he sent her to go for a shower before telling her about what Jo wanted to do next in order to protect not only their daughters but also the rest of students in the school. Soon they all headed back to their individual dorm rooms as they needed to go for a shower since they were covered in dirt and zombie goo based blood as they thought about how they had once again found themselves fighting off another impossible idea as she headed off to her own dorm room that she shared with Wyatt as she walked into see him staring to get undressed after the party as he was currently taking off his tie. As soon as she walked he sensed that something was wrong as he looked from her current fancy outfit and the fact that it was covered in dirt as he realised that something had clearly happened with her while he was at Lizzie's party.

" hey, woah... what happened to you?" Wyatt said as he realised that she must have been planning to come to party but he could tell that by the looks of her that something had stopped her

" ummm... would you believe me if I told you that I was attacked by zombies and was fighting them off with Penelope while MG looked for Josie?" Ava said as she leaned against the wall

" are you serious? What happened to Josie?" Wyatt said as he turned to her to see if she was messy with him since it seemed like the kind of thing that she would do especially after the day she had

" Alaric's...whatever was possessed by whatever bought her back to life I guess and made her bury Josie in the cemetery then taunt him with it" Ava said as she thought of how she found Alaric

" thank god you guys found her. So what are they going to do about Jo? I mean she's risk now considering that whoever is controlling her can do it again" Wyatt said thinking about the risks

" this is where it gets difficult, Jo wants the twins to siphon the magic out of her to keep everyone safe" Ava said knowing that while it made sense, it would still hurt the twins

" but if they siphon the magic out of her then she'll die and it'll be like they lost her all over again" Wyatt said thinking about the pain Lizzie would go through especially on her birthday

" yeah and we both know the pain of that which is why I've already told Penelope so she can comfort Josie and now you so you can do the same with Lizzie, she's going to need you afterwards" Ava said thinking about how she would life Landon to be the one to comfort her

" you know you say that you can't stand Lizzie but you keep looking for her and for Josie" Wyatt said knowing a rare secret about his sister that everyone else had their doubts about

" well someone needs to look for Josie while she's looking out for everyone else around her and Lizzie... well you like Lizzie and I love you so" Ava said trying to make it sound like nothing

" yeah you can try and play it cool but I know deep down you have a heart of pure gold, Ava Mikaelson" Wyatt said as he ran his hand through his hair in sudden pure exhaustion

" just don't go tell everyone that, I have a bad reputation to keep... go" Ava said knowing that was what he wanted to do as he gently kissed his sister in the forehead before leaving the room

Ava decided that she needed a minute to just process everything before going for a shower and getting changed out of the dress that she loved so much as she walked out of her room before heading downstairs to the kitchen as she made herself a cup of green mint tea before going into one of the common room which she knew would be empty due to everyone either still partying or being in bed as she sat on one of the couches. As she sat there, she felt her phone buzz with a new text as she looked and saw that it was from Landon asking how her day had gone as she wondered how to even begin to answer that as she gave up and placed her phone next to her as she bought the cup closer to her mouth as she thought about evethimg before she heard the familiar sound of footsteps causing her to look up

" hey..." Rafael said as he walked into the common room to see the girl that was slowly becoming a conundrum to him as he watched as she put down her cup and turn to look at him

" hey" Ava said not wanting to say anymore since she didn't know want to say and she didn't know what to expect from this particular exchange as she waited from him to say something

" so Landon reached out to me, called in fact and said that I had to be nice to you, that you did him a favour by sending him to wherever among many things" Rafael said with a smile

" so that's it? you forgive me for sending him away like that? I did for him and I would do it again every time" Ava said softly as she took a sip from her mug as she thought about him

" I know you would snd I'm sure he would still get on that bus every time... rough night?" Rafael said as he sat on the table in front of her as he took a good look at the state she was in

" umm actually no, all evidence to the contrary I actually had a lot of fun despite the life and death element to the situation. What about you?" Ava said thinking about killing the zombies

" actually I was straight with Lizzie and explained why I was late but also about the other thing and she seemed less vengeful than I would have thought" Rafael said thinking about it all

" well I know have my own avengers squad, how's that for a crew?" Ava said making them both laugh as he wondered not for the first time since he sat down about what had happened

" hey you want to see if I still got it?" Rafael said standing up as he held out a hand for her to take as he discreetly asked her to dance as she gave him a doubtfully look before taking it

" why not? Anyway from the way that I hear it, you had an excellent teacher" Ava sis with a smile and a giggle as she stood up to join him as she realised how awful she looked right now

" you know you look like you took a bath in dirt, right?" Rafael said as he knew that he couldn't just keep ignoring the fact that she had clearly dressed for the party before something happened

" oh thank you, are you quite the gentleman?" Ava said knowing that she could have changed as she thought about how easy things were between them instead of how they used to be

" you're welcome and I try to be but seriously, what happened?" Rafael said knowing by now that when it came to either of Mikaelson twins that things were usually deadly and messy

" actually you wouldn't believe the night that I've had, I decided to take your advice and not to be 'lonely girl' but I got derailed slightly by Dr Saltzman who needed me to find Josie... this is nice" Ava said trailing away from her story as she thought about something else

" what is?" Rafael said wondering what she was referring to as they stopped dancing so that he could try and understand her meaning better since the girl in his arms was still a mystery

" this... having someone to talk to that isn't Wyatt, almost like having a friend which is something I've never had due to being a tribrid freak or my issues. I like it" she said honestly

" I guess why that'd be hard but I figured since I'm down a friend and you need one that we could work... and I'll have you know I'm a pretty good one" Rafael said trying to comfort her


	7. Chapter7:death keeps knocking on my door

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x07 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes but it is harder for me than normal as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own,so I've added a character from the originals in this chapter just because I miss him and have changed some details to fit better with the story I've created including Rafaels girlfriends name due to my oc Cassie clashing. I've changed the spelling of Rafael's name because apparently I was spelling it wrong so sorry. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 7: death keeps knocking on my door

It had been a few days since Alaric and his twins had been traumatised by the sudden resurrection of his dead fiancé almost wife who just happened to be his daughters biological mother as well as that it had been a few days since Alaric had captured a man calling himself the Necromancer, Alaric had been trying ever since to get the answers he so desperately wanted with very little result despite the torturing techniques he had been using which had caused him to call in the worst kind of back up that he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't go to but desperate times called for desperate measures. He had decided to keep everyone out of it all and away from the Necromancer especially both sets of twins in his life and instead tried to get them all to focus their attention onto Remembrance Day, hoping that it would help some of them progress the loss and grief they have all went through lately. Which was why most of the students were currently gathered in the library including the three Mikaelson siblings as Ava sat on the couch as she sketched into the leather bound book that Klaus gave her for her last birthday while Cassie sat next to her while Wyatt sat on the floor in front of him. Ava wore a dark grey tshirt that rolled at the sleeves and was tucked into her red and navy blue plaid pants, a pair of dark grey Oxford shoes and a grey long cardigan while Wyatt wore a denim shirt with the school logo on it, a pair of dark ripped jeans and white converse. Ava wore her long blonde hair in two french braids making her look fiercer than normal, she also wore dark smoky eye makeup that defined her eyes more and made her eyes pop but also went well with her light pink lipstick. They were currently just sitting together enjoying each other's company rather than speaking as they thought of Remembrance Day until Wyatt noticed what Ava was doing

" wait, you're drawing again? You haven't drawn since I don't know when" Wyatt said as he realised that it must have something to do with the recent developments and improvements in her social life

" don't get too excited, it's not like I'm working on my next masterpiece or anything" Ava said showing him the journal that she had been sketching in as he saw that she was drawing the Necromancer

" it's a start though, you went from not drawing anymore to sketching the bad guys in our lives and soon you'll be back to painting landscapes again" Wyatt said thinking about how she got that from their dad

" although maybe not include that guy, he's creepy" Cassie said as she smoothed down her wide legged spotted jumpsuit with ruffled straps that she wore with a long sleeved black tshirt underneath

" yeah you don't even know the half of it, Cas" Ava said thinking about how they and briefly met the Necromancer when Alaric and Dorian had brought him into the school before locking him away

" or she might, we have no idea what she sees as a seer" Wyatt said quietly to Ava since he didn't want to to upset her since he knew as well as Ava how it felt to be the freak even among the supernatural

" ahhh it's nice to see all three of my children in one place, this way I don't have go looking for you all... hello, my little wolves" Klaus said stunning them all by the sound of his voice as they turned to face him

" daddy!" Cassie said as she ran into his arms while Wyatt and Ava exchanged a look since it was weird fro their father to be at their school without their mom as they wondered what was going on

" I'm guessing you missed me, huh? What about you two?" Klaus said as he lifted his nine year old up before walking over to join the twins by the couch as he saw how stunned they were by his sudden appearance

" hey dad, of course we missed you and mom of course... then there's little Nate too, we don't get to see you guys enough" Ava said as Klaus put Cassie down in order to hug his oldest daughter

" I think Ava and I are just a little confused about why you're here and without mom too... wait, are we in trouble?" Wyatt said trying to think of a reason as to why only one of their parents had come to visit them

" no, should you be?" Klaus said with an amused look on his face as he thought about how his twin son and daughter were too much like their parents in the way that trouble seemed to follow them

" not that I think of but that's never anything to go by, we do that much that it's hard to keep track of it all" Ava said wondering if he was here due her recent fight slaying the zombies surrounding their school

" hey ummm... Cas, why don't you go grab dad some of super soft sugar cookies that you made earlier today?" Wyatt said knowing that there was only so much that they could talk about in front of her

" oh dad, wait until you try these cookies. They're so good" Cassie said as she jumped off the couch as she ran off into the kitchen which she had special access since she loved everything to do with baking

" are you here because of the Necromancer?" Ava said getting straight to the point as she thought about how that made the most since their two school usually worked together during tough times

" yes, Alaric called me last night and said he was getting nowhere with him. He figured that I might have techniques to loosen his tongue a little" klaus said with a wicked glint in his eyes as he spoke

" loosen it or remove it?" Wyatt said with a small chuckle as he thought about how his dad's methods held little to imagination as they thought about the man he used to be before them and their mom

" very funny, son. So who wants to catch me up on everything? I have some time to spare" Klaus said wanting to get to caught up with them as he thought about everything Alaric had told him the night before

" well I finally let myself care and kissed the only other boy I liked other than Roman before putting on a bus" Ava said thinking about how he would be more focused on the kissing thing than anything else

" I'm also the new alpha of the school pack after I jumped in the middle of a challenge to protect the guy that actually challenged him so that's new and weird" Wyatt said thinking about the latest changes

" there's also been the recent influx of monsters coming to the school including the dragon you already know about, a giant spider, a dryad and lately an army of zombies" Ava said as she nodded to Wyatt

" oh wow that's a lot of information to get in such a short time frame, so you're the new alpha huh? How's that going?" Klaus said choosing to focus on that before moving onto Ava's confession

" good but weird, I haven't done anything major with them yet" Wyatt said knowing that there would a time sooner rather than later that the wolves would look to him for some kind of guidance

" well you've had a good example of what a great alpha is in the form of your mother... and you, you're kissing boys now?" Klaus said not liking any of his daughters being any where near hormonal boys

" it was one boy and it was one kiss and it probably won't happen again seeing as how I sent him to New Orleans to see Vincent" Ava said hoping that Vincent was giving Landon the help that he needed

" well let's hope that's the case because I have to say that I am not a fan of you dating, I'm not being sexist or anything... I just want to protect you" Klaus said thinking about the last time she had a crush

" oh really? So Wyatt can date and I can't... you know mom wouldn't like that" Ava said as smiled at him as she realised how much she missed them being here teaching since it meant more family time

" hey Ava, I've been looking for you everywhere...oh hey" Rafael said as he walked into the library looking for Ava before noticing not only Wyatt but also an older man that looked liked older Wyatt almost

" please don't tell me this is another potential suitor because the last thing I heard was that you still weren't that great at making friends. You have your mother's temperament" Klaus said affectionately

" so not a potential suitor, actually a friend...kind of. Rafael, this is our dad and this is Rafael... be nice" Ava said warning her father to be nice since they both knew he had a habit of losing his temper

" although you not being nice is so funny and I think that Rafael might literally crap his pants" Wyatt said knowing that Klaus could definitely be scary to everyone but his children and wife

" I got them, I got them! I even picked you the blue one since I know it's your favourite colour... hi Raf, have a cookie" Cassie said bouncing into the room as she handed Klaus a blue sugar cookie before giving Rafael a red one from her box

" thank you so much, my little seer... Cas, you okay? Cassia?" Klaus said taking a cookie from her before noticing that her eyes suddenly turned gold as he felt her go stiff to as he began to worry

" she's having a vision, it'll be over in a minute and then she'll be okay" Ava said recognising the signs and symptoms of Cassie having a vision as she knew that this was the worst part which was the waiting

" hey baby, you okay? What did you see?" Klaus said catching Cassie as she lost her balance a little as he placed her on his knee trying to comfort her as best as he could as he realised how much he was missing of their lives

" it was so creepy... I saw a girl with wild hair walking alone on this dark road, she was scared and confused" Cassie said as she snuggled closer into her father a little as she thought about it again

" hey why don't you go and write it in your journal?" Wyatt said knowing that Cassie followed a certain protocol when it came to her visions as he knew it always made her feel bette to process it like that

" I will... I'll see you later, daddy" Cassie said kissing her dad on the cheek before running off to her dorm room as she thought about how she would have to tell Bonnie about her latest vision

" and as much as I would love to get to know your new friend better, I have to go and find Dr Saltzman. I'll come find you two later okay? Stay out of trouble" klaus said kissing Ava on the forehead and placing a gentle hand on Wyatt's shoulder before leaving

" so that's your dad, huh? The evil Klaus Mikaelson... less scary in daddy mode" Rafael said as he remembered everything that Landon had told him and everything that he had about the Mikaelson family

" you should see his other modes" Wyatt said knowing that Klaus Mikaelson refined the definition of scary father as he smirked thinking about the amount of different ways he could scare Rafael

" apparently so according to all of the textbooks in the library, it's weird meeting... oh my god, Ellie?" Rafael said as they leaked closer to the front door to see a familiar looking frizzy haired girl walk in

" Raf..." the girl Ellie said as she turned to see the only familiar looking face in the sudden unfamiliar settings as she wondered what made her walk such a long distance to some random boarding school

" wait, Ellie as is in your-..." Ava said recognising the name from his file and from the account that Emma had gotten from him during their first session as she wondered how she was standing there

" my dead girlfriend, yeah" Rafael said before pulling Ellie into a gently but much needed hug as Wyatt and Ava gave each other a confused look as they realised that the Necromancer must be involved

" you should take her into Dr Saltzman's office and we'll go get him since this is way above our non exist pay grade" Wyatt said knowing that they needed to get Ellie out of sight of the other students

Meanwhile below the school away from the normal dungeons used for various different reasons for the students held the Necromancer in a cage of his own which was where Alaric had been holding him for days in the hopes of interrogating all of the answers needed both professional and personal out of him, unfortunately for Alaric the Necromancer was giving nothing away despite all the harsh methods he was using hence why he had decided to call in the only man he knew who's methods he knew would get the results that he wanted. Which was exactly what Klaus had done from the moment that he had walked into the basement dungeon as he began to look at the many tools of torture wanting to first intimidate the Necromancer before then picking them as he picked up a hammer before throwing it at his head as it buried deep into the Necromancer's skull.

" was that really necessary?" The Necromancer said sounding more mildly annoyed or bored than hurt by having the hammer inserted into his head so violently while Alaric leaned against the bars and watched

" don't look at me, I'm just here to torture you which is something I rather used to enjoy" Klaus said thinking about how he couldn't exactly go around torturing folk while trying to reform supernatural teens

" and I told you I need answers" Alaric said knowing that there was a line that he couldn't cross even when it came to monsters that Klaus didn't seem to ever mind crossing hence why he had called him

" why would I help you? You have me in chains and this is indignity will not go unpunished" the Necromancer said as he watched as Alaric and Klaus exchanged a look at his outrage

" we have been at this for days now, answer my question or I'll let Klaus here do his worst and something tells me that you're familiar with his work" Alaric said knowing death and klaus would know each other well

" right now I'm considering peeling your skin off like a grape and showering you with battery acid but then again that's only my first idea" Klaus said as casual as if he was talking about lunch

" a rather grotesque effort considering it will feel like the delicate tickles of a feather" the necromancer said thinking that the evil Niklaus Mikaelson could do better than a threat

" is that so? Then how about this? Because I have to say that this has always been my favourite tool of torture" Klaus said picking up an instrument before stalking towards him

" dad! Dr Saltzman!" Ava said running into the room with Wyatt not dad behind her as they thought of the situation going on upstairs as their eyes fell onto the necromancer in the cell

" ah there you are, lovely girl. I was wondering if you'd come visit me again" the necromancer said as he honed into Ava only giving his attention making klaus both worried and concerned

" I'm not here by choice rather than necessity seeing as how I was looking for them and they just so happen to be here" Ava said trying to sound less freaked out then she already felt

" how's your friend? The one I saw you with earlier trying to steal an illicit peek at me?" He asked thinking about how when he first arrived that Rafael and Ava tried to sneak in to see him

" well as we speak, he's having an emotional reunion with dead girlfriend. I assume we have you to thank" Ava said thinking this was the second loved one he had resurrected lately

" poor dear, her spirit was clinging to him like a vine in winter. It barely took any effort, just a little winkle of the nose and poof young love reborn" the necromancer said as if baking a cake

" I'm sure that's exactly what it takes to resurrect a soul that should have found peace before you ripped it away to do your bidding" Wyatt said making his presence known to him

" you're lucky that's all I did, the way you've treated a man of my stature you should be ashamed" the necromancer said still considering himself one of the great masters of death

" literally nobody knows who you are!" Alaric said getting fed up of hearing this man boosting about who he was when none of them knew who he was except for the myths and legends

" that's impossible" the necromancer said shocked over what he had just heard as he saw that the two men in his cage had already turned their attention to the two teenage twins outside

" I've come to find that the word impossible rarely applies to the supernatural world where we are the impossible" Klaus said with the familiar Niklaus Mikaelson smirk as the thought of it

" I'll go check on Raf and we can plan out what we needed to do next, Klaus... actually I could do with your help, he's a newly turned werewolf with the anger to go with it" Alaric said as a thought occurred to him as they left

" if you want an end to this misery then simply bring me the knife and I'll be on my way" the necromancer said to the twins hoping that the younger pair near him would be naive

" As simply as that, huh? We just give you the knife and you go poof? Because that has not been our experience of the supernatural world or it's beings" Ava said rolling her eyes at him

" Ava! Wyatt!" Klaus said calling on his children as he realised that they had left them behind as he didn't like the thought of them being left alone with the necromancer twisting their heads

" sorry but he's so fascinating like he's literally the embodiment of death" Wyatt said as he thought the necromancer and everything that he had done so far as they caught up with them

" I take it that things aren't going well even with reenforcement?" Ava said looking to Alaric and Klaus as she saw that her father already splatter of blood on his sleeves from his work

" he's a bigger diva than your uncle Kol and I've only been around him for five minutes" Klaus said thinking about how the necromancer seemed to be enjoying the games he was playing

" so what's the plan? Because I know you don't want to just give over the knife... although maybe should to get rid of him and to get more information on Malivore" Ava said thinking out loud

" and we can't exactly have him raising the lost ones of every person in this school considering the damage he could do" Wyatt said knowing that their own could do damage

" I will handle it, I have questions that need answers and your father is going to help" Alaric said trying to be firm with them since he could sense that they were planning to do something

" don't take this the wrong way but I'm not sure that your methods are the most effective... seeing as how you're getting nothing from him" Ava said speaking to Alaric as she tried to be nice

" Ava, I said I will handle this and stay away from him. Do you understand me, both of you?" Alaric said trying to be clear with them as they both nodded in agreement as Klaus gave them a look of warning

" do not do what I think you want to do, he is way too dangerous for you to handle. Just let us deal with it or you know don't get caught" Klaus said wishing that they weren't so much like him

" so you know that we're going to go back and see him right?" Ava said as they watched Klaus and Alaric walk away as she knew that they needed to try and get answers from him

" I had a feeling that we were going to do that and in that case, we should probably go see Dorian for information on the necromancer" Wyatt said forming a plan in his head for them

" and that is why you're my partner in crime... both by choice and by birth" Ava said knowing that they had always been super close as twins and been the best of friends because of that

" that's what you keep telling me... hey Dorian, find anything yet?" Wyatt said as they walked into the library to find Dorian sorting the books into the shelves as they knew what he know what they meant

" well necromancy is everywhere in occult literature, it's a form of sorcery that dates back to Ancient Greece. It involves the ability to communicate with and raise the dead but there's nothing about a specific necromancer" Dorian said updating them on his research findings

" meaning what exactly?" Wyatt said trying to work out what that meant exactly as he thought about how the necromancer kept talking about himself as if he was the most important thing

" basically whoever this dude is, he's been erased from history like every other monster that comes looking for the knife" Dorian said knowing there was a pattern forming with the monsters

" is there any way to stop him from bringing back dead people? Because if this week is any indication of what's to come, it's becoming a thing" Ava said knowing that Ellie was the second

" I'll look into it but tomorrow's my day off so it might take a minute" Dorian said knowing that Ava and Wyatt as well as Alaric would insist that he work tomorrow despite his reasons not to

" come on, Dorian. evil never takes a holiday" Ava said knowing that was one of the first things they had learned as children being raised in the supernatural world with supernatural parents

" and we should since all of our holidays have been ruined due some evil or another" Wyatt said thinking about how as children all of their holidays would be ruined due to supernatural drama

" well every year on Remembrance Day, I do. I write my letters, pack a lunch and head to the cemetery to ring the bell of honour for my dead family. So for the next 24 hours, ask dr Saltzman for help" Dorian said knowing that they all relied on him for research

" fair enough and while we're on the subject of dr Saltzman, we're worried about him. Do you think he's okay?" Ava said thinking about everything that he had been through lately with Jo

" I think after the week he's had, he needs a nap and a therapist the maybe even a vacation of his own" Dorian said knowing that Alaric has been thought a lot with his dead wife to be being resurrected

" I think we could all do with a nap especially with all of this going on lately" Wyatt said trying to think about the last time they had a normal day school which is saying something for them

" true that, hey do me a favour and take these to him for me?" Dorian said with a smile as he knew that the Mikaelson had a soft for Alaric who had become a father figure to them at the school

" of course, thanks Dorian... so I may have a plan in my head and it may be crazy" Ava said after taking the books from Dorian as she began to form the plan in her head as she turned to Wyatt

" crazy is kind of our thing so let's go" Wyatt said knowing that he always had his sister's back no matter what as they headed to the basement knowing that this was probably a bad idea

Ava and Wyatt knew the risks of going back into the basement where the necromancer we're currently being kept in his cage and they knew that they'd be in major trouble if either Alaric or Klaus found out what they were planning on doing since they had both warned to let the adults do the work, however there was something about the necromancer that intrigued Ava. Maybe it was the fact that he was the embodiment of death or was another charming male with an accent that seemed to make her feel at home considering who her father was, although she knew that they had to be careful since it was clear that he loved to play mind games with people hence why they were armed with the books from Dorian.

" oh you have a powerful scent of death on you, you both do. It's actually quite lovely really" the necromancer said as he noticed that the Mikaelson twins were getting closer to him

" that's not creepy at all" Ava said as they got closer to his cage while keeping a safe distance while Ava and Wyatt used their combined magic to unlock his chains as a sign of faith

" we thought that we could talk for a bit" Wyatt said thinking about how they might be the ones that might be able to get through to the necromancer and get the answers they wanted

" such puny creatures dares do dalliance with The Almighty Necromancer?" The necromancer said causing Wyatt and Ava exchanged a look before rolling their eyes at his statement

" can I please to break it to him?... oh yay so here's the thing about that, you don't exist like at all" Ava said taking a small amount of joy and delight in telling him that no one knew of him

" I won't fall for your mind games" the necromancer said thinking that this was one of their tricks to mess with his mind since none of their physical tactics had worked in breaking him yet

" which would be great if that was what this is but this isn't a game, let's just agree that whatever we say here from now on is the truth" Wyatt said as he figured it would save time

" let me lay it out for you, you died and then you were in a dark place for what felt like an eternity" Ava said thinking about everything that they had learned from dryad about it

" until suddenly you were pulled into the light with a singular inexplicable mission to retrieve a knife" Wyatt said carrying on from where Ava left from as he knew that all the monsters wanted the knife

" it's been the same for all the creatures that came before you and there's been many so don't go thinking your special or anything" Ava said knowing that his ego could with a little deflating

" you're not even the most interesting...there's been a dragon, a gargoyle, an Arachne and a dryad" Wyatt said knowing that wasn't necessary true since he was incredibly fascinating

" bah, such creatures exist only in fiction" the necromancer said making them both realise that even the necromancer wasn't immune to whatever it was that make them forget about these creatures

" no, they just been erased from history and so have you" Ava said thinking about necromancer was now just thought of as a type of magic that no one she knew practiced

" that's preposterous, I'm world renowned! People tremble at the sound of my name" the necromancer said thinking about the great power he had over people in his hay days

" no they don't and if you don't believe us then take a look for yourself" Wyatt said handing him the books through the bars of the cage since he didn't want Ava to go near him

" No,no,no! A lifetime's work, my legacy reduced to something as pitiful as a brand of sorcery? Where I am barely a footnote? Who's responsible for this vile affront?" He said after reading it

" that's why we're here, we're going that you can help us figure that out" Ava said knowing that they wouldn't be going against their dad and headmaster if there was another way

" well then I'm all ears, my lovely" the necromancer said coming closer to the bars as he focused his attention on Ava making her uncomfortable and making Wyatt more causation

" if you want to get to the bottom of this then we need to know who's communicating with you" Ava said knowing there had to be a way for them to know where the knife was and to get it

" no one's communicating with me, my mind is a steel trap" the necromancer said retaining the fact that he was this almighty and powerful being as they started to have more questions

" but you knew to resurrect dr Saltzman's dead fiancée right after he mentioned it to the dryad or are you saying that is a coincidence?" Wyatt said knowing that whoever was controlling them knew how to hit Alaric hard

" he's right and you're all coming after the same thing so you have to be communicating in some way, so who's pulling your strings?" Ava said knowing they were connected some how

" I am no puppet!... and it's less of a voice, more of an instinct. I simply know things" the necromancer said deciding to give them some of the details of what was going on with him

" like you know you're here to retrieve the knife and return it a place called Malivore" Ava said surprising the necromancer with how much she had figured or learned from the others

" if I return the knife to Malivore then I'll be free" the necromancer said knowing that was the reason behind all of the creatures currently coming at them in order to get the knife from him

" be free from what?" Wyatt said wondering what kind of deal whoever was controlling them had offered them as he wondered if they would be returned to their former glory as creatures

" the blackness, the void, the empty oblivion-" the necromancer said getting more and more dramatic as he spoke as he thought about the previous state he had been in before now

" seriously, dude... do you ever just say things once?" Ava said getting more and more annoyed with his dramatic ways since all she wanted was to get to the bottom of all of this

" and more importantly do you know how to get there?" Wyatt said wondering if they could cut out the middle man or in this case creature and go straight to Malivore to get their answers

" only that the knife will lead me there" the necromancer said as he tried to think about it before giving them his answer as he realised that the knife was the key to his freedom

" and I'm assuming you know this symbol" Ava said getting the journal she was drawing in earlier from her pocket as she looked through it for the right page before showing it to him

" it's the sign of the worst existential nightmare, the ultimate hell, the-" the necromancer said bear being cut off by Ava who was now tempted to go back to torture him for answers

" dude, you're doing it again! Focus! What does this symbol mean?" Ava said knowing that he was getting more and more distracted by their questions which was preventing him from answering

" the symbol represents what you say has happened to me, it means no one remembers you or celebrates you or even mourns you" the necromancer said thinking it used to be a myth

" speaking of mourn, do you remember how you died?" Wyatt said thinking about how that might hold some details for them to help them work out more about the person behind this

" I was wondering the beaches of Normandy in need of a pick me up so I thought I'd resurrect a few G.I's to toy with some Nazis" the necromancer said thinking about on his last memory

" I'm glad to hear that even evil creatures such as yourself don't like Nazis" Ava said now leaning against the wall facing the necromancer as she wished they could something more

" nobody likes Nazis, anyway one minute I'm dancing with the dead on the sand and the next there was just blackness" the necromancer said as he remembered it all as clear as day

" but you don't remember who killed you?" Ava said looking at Wyatt since they had both hoped that he would be able to give them a name or a description or something to go on

" no although that's not uncommon, the subconscious has a way of protecting the mind against the trauma of death. I see it all the time in my line of work" he said trying to help

" your line of work? That's not disturbing at all but theoretically you're saying that memory still exists?" Wyatt said trying to work out the meaning of what he was saying as suddenly there was hope

" that gives me another really bad idea... what if there was a way to access it?" Ava said pushing herself off of the way as she walked closer to Wyatt and the necromancer

" you want to take a walk through my subconscious... oh oh, well at your own peril my dear" the necromancer said as he sudden got an idea of his own as he realised that this worked

" are you serious? You know the risks of this and you still want to do it? There's crazy and then there's stupid" Wyatt said suddenly worried since he knew exactly what she was thinking

" course I'm not sure you're quite tall enough to ride the scary rides huh, short stuff? I assume you've got a powerful vampire handy?" The necromancer said knowing they needed one

" obviously... ok maybe not but he's powerful enough or he'll do at least, come on" Ava said knowing exact who they were going to get to help them as she nodded for Wyatt to follow

" who are you thinking of? Because I know it's not dad" Wyatt said as they headed up the stairs to leave the basement area as he wondered what was going on in his sister's head

" clearly we can't go to dad, especially not now but I was thinking of calling up one my trusty avengers members" Ava said with a smile and an evil glint in her eye that was all Klaus

Ava and Wyatt asked around if anyone had seen their vampire in question before heading to the gym where they had been told that was where MG and Kaleb were currently working out as they thought about how while Kaleb was probably stronger vampire in terms of compulsion especially because his diet had previously consisted of drinking humane blood rather than animal blood like MG due to that's being what the school tended to provide due to Stefan having promoted an animal blood diet in order to prevent future rippers like himself getting out of control, on the other hand by now it was clear that they couldn't trust Kaleb like they could trust MG which is why they wanted until Kaleb was leaving before walking into the gym.

" MG! Hey, do you know how to do a head dive?" Ava said getting straight to the point as MG wondered if he had heard her correctly since a head dive was something still new and unheard of

" are you serious? Is she serious? I mean is that even a thing?" MG said first to Ava then to Wyatt as MG knew by now that both of the Mikaelson twins did impossible things but still

" yeah I'm afraid she is and when you find out who she wants you to head dive into the you'll find out how bad it actually it is" Wyatt said sitting down on the weights bench while they talked

" and it is a thing, it just a little precision and careful handling seeing as how my sanity is kind of at risk too" Ava said knowing that she was risking so much if this went wrong on her end

" I don't know, I mean you might want to get Kaleb to do" MG said thinking that Kaleb was a much better vampire than he was as he thought everything that he could do that he couldn't

" if we wanted Kaleb to help us then we would have asked him but we didn't, we asked you" Wyatt said knowing that they would pick MG over Kaleb every single time without a doubt

" and Kaleb's not on our avenger's squad, now is he? It's all in here but not a word of this to dr Saltzman or our father" Ava said knowing that they would be in so much trouble if they did

" goes without saying, chickadee" MG said gesturing for them to lead the way as he realised that if it involved the Mikaelson twins then chances were that whatever this was was dangerous

" and you'll need to prepare yourself because this is not an easy thing to be done... just read" Wyatt said thinking about how this was going to be difficult for him to just stand by and watch

" hey don't feel totally useless in all of this, if this goes wrong or if you sense something is wrong with me then I'll need you" Ava said knowing that Wyatt would understand what to do

" oh this is cold, it's like complicit but while I'm on the surface of his mind being all heroic like I'm plunging you into the deep end-...holy Mary, mother of demons" MG said after seeing the necromancer

" hello Milton, your great nana Imogene is waving hello just over your shoulder" the necromancer said trying to freak him out since he was an easier target than the twins

" you can see my great nana?" MG said as he remembered his great nana and the stories that his mother would tell him as he suddenly got worried about her sudden appearance near him

" oh I can see everything, she's disappointed in you for forsaking Jesus, who I can also see but that's another can of worms." The necromancer said as he thought of his abilities

" pay him no attention, he's being creepy and dramatic on purpose" Ava said letting the necromancer know that she knew he was playing games with MG just for the fun of it

" shall we begin? I am assuming that the pretty blonde twin is the one going inside my head?" The Necromancer said looking at Ava as Wyatt sudden became suspicious about him

" I am, it makes sense since I'm the stronger witch out of the two of us while Wyatt will act like my lifeboat" Ava said trying to be completely void of all emotions while she spoke to him

" hold up, we're going in there? With him?" MG said suddenly questioning the sanity of the Mikaelson twins as he thought of all the rumours that floated around school about them

" with me, The Almighty Necro-" the necromancer said before cut off once again by one of the twins as Wyatt decided that he couldn't bare to his obnoxious self given title once again

" can we not do all that again? And don't worry, MG. We'll protect you from this poser" Wyatt said given a pointed look to the necromancer as they all entered the cage with him inside

" did you steal those keys from dr Saltzman?" MG said as he recognised the keys that Ava was currently putting back inside of her pocket as he wondered how she did the thing she did

" yeah I kinda did, I feel in situations like this that it's better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission" Ava said knowing that she definitely had her mother's personality at times

" you know you have reason to fear me, I assure you" the necromancer said as if sensing MG's fear of him as Wyatt and Ava turned to see that MG had practically pressed himself flat against the bars

" definitely, I mean you're basically the grim reaper" MG said thinking about everything he had heard about the mysterious necromancer in the basement after hearing about the whole Jo thing

" the reaper is a commercial sideshow lack! No, you dirty your mouth speaking his name in my presence. Perhaps I should summon nana to wash it out with soap?" He said clearly upset

" no, you leave my nana be. Don't nobody need o be sopped by nana right now" MG said knowing that the thought of his nana coming back to give him into trouble than the necromancer

" maybe we should just get on with this?" Wyatt said knowing that they kind of short on time since it wouldn't be long before either Alaric or Klaus came to check on the necromancer

" okay so according to the book, I stand here with my hands on his shoulders" Ava said as she walked around the necromancer who sat himself down before placing her hands on his shoulders

" now you and I join hands before I look into your eyes, open your mind to me like lifting a window to le me breeze in... everybody ready?" MG said as Ava and Wyatt nodded in agreement as he started the head dive

As Ava closed her eyes along with the necromancer as MG began to do the head dive before they opened them to find themselves in somewhat familiar surrounds for Ava as she realised that they were currently in Rousseau's in New Orleans causing her to realise that this was his way of playing mind tricks on her. All of a sudden she got the feeling that this was a bad idea on her part since he clearly had a plan of his own while she was stuck in his mind as she realised that she would have to have her wits about her with the monster

" I'll be damned, I mean I'm obviously damned but it worked" the necromancer said sitting on a bar stool in in Rousseau's as she turned around looking at the all familiar but different aspects of the room

" what the hell are we doing here? I mean out of everywhere we could be, we're here?" Ava said showing him the reason why werewolves were well known for their uncontrollable rage

" you are the one who invited yourself along" the necromancer said thinking about how it had been her idea to enter his mind in order to find out how he was killed and who killed him

" I know but here? This restaurant is in New Orleans, I've spent half my childhood here. I know this place like the back of my hand" Ava said knowing that the bar used to be owned by Josh

" yes, Rousseau's. I've spent a good amount of time here before the 1920s, your father was good for business. He always liked killing people" the necromancer said trying to throw her off

" how do you know about my dad? And you're not telling me anything that I don't already know" Ava said knowing that there was no secrets between them and their parents anymore

" then of course there's your grandfather Mikael who may have a noble cause in his eyes still killed enough to make me busy" the necromancer said trying to get a reaction from her

" that man is no more my grandfather than Esther is my grandmother, I mean I think I can officially disown them after the amount of times they've tried to kill us" Ava said as plain as day

" in case we could talk about your aunt Dahlia who I have to say is all around especially when you use magic like she's drawn to you... ohh that hit a nerve didn't it?" He said noticing her reaction

" Dahlia? As in the witch that tried to take me away from my parents and use me as her own personal battery pack... hold up, are you messing with me?" Ava said getting annoyed

" frankly I think you're the one messing with me, all this talk of solving the mystery of Malivore. I think you and I both know which mystery you'd love to solve" he said trying to bait her

" and what mystery would that be?" Ava said wondering how she found herself in the company of another egotistical male who thought that he knew more about her than she did

" you want to know if you have the Mikaelson traits such as the murderous tendencies or the fact that Mikaelson seemed to be destined to be alone" he said knowing that was one of her fears

" no I don't because I actually know who I am and nothing like my great aunt or my supposed grandparents" Ava said with such fire and hate that it almost made him laugh at her fierceness

" sure you don't and there's no part of you that fears that one of them will find a way to come back and fill their task of getting rid out you or your siblings" he said already knowing the answer

" no... not a single bit" Ava said with clenched teeth as she thought about nightmares she used to get as a child thinking about the stories of how Esther had tried to sacrifice her and Wyatt as newborns

" come on, we can't start lying to each other now can we? Now let's for started, shall we? This is my conscious mind and we need to find the door to my subconscious. So look for a hallway to nowhere or endless staircase or something like that" the necromancer said looking around

" so look for a random out of place thing other than you being here?... wait, is that music?" Ava said stopping her search as she stood up to listen to the noise coming from the streets

" ohhh a second line, my favourite! How I love the macabre! The dance of death and I wonder who's the guess of honour? Your grandfather, grandmother or great aunt... let's take a look" he said after leading her outside to the festival to see a coffin in the middle of the street

" No, No! Are you kidding me?! There's nothing there" Ava said as she fear got the better of her as she ran to the coffin to stop whoever was inside from causing trouble to see it was empty

" you're not ready for the truth, little girl" the necromancer said taking her statement as her denying what she was seeing as he turned to see that she had a look of pure hate on her face

" no like there's literally nothing, dumb dumb" Ava said knowing that she was acting like her little brother since she was now name calling as she tried to calm down her heart rate a little

" hmmm? Oh clever girl, may I present the door to my subconscious? Well done, you" the necromancer said before jumping into the coffin and slamming it shut leaving her all alone

" I'm glad that's over, I'm shaking and my hands are sweaty and I-" MG said as Ava opened her eyes causing to Wyatt and MG to let out the breathe they were holding in as she moaned

" I wasn't as big of a wreck as MG but still not a fan of that" Wyatt said remembering how panicked she had looked while the necromancer looked completely calm in his own head

" unbelievable, he ditched me! I found the door to his subconscious and he left me, send me back in" Ava said now fuelled by her anger and irritation as she wanted to know what he was doing

" maybe that's not such a great idea, Aves" Wyatt said knowing by now that the necromancer clearly had a bigger plan at play here as he worried about what he had in store for her

" and I'm not that good at this" MG said not liking the fact that the plan solely relied on his skills as a vampire as he worried that he might do something wrong that could hurt her

" you will be fine and so will I but if he's going in search of answers then I need to be there when he finds them especially because he ditched me. I'm ready" Ava said preparing herself

" that makes one of us but let's do this" MG said giving Wyatt a worried look before taking the necromancer's hands again to place Ava back into his mind while Wyatt sat back and watched

Ava opened her eyes to find that she was back at Rousseau's restaurant as she looked around to find that he had replaced all of the pictures that held pictures of her mom having fun with her friends like Josh or Davina or Cami with pictures of himself as she groaned at his self centred ways before she began to look around for a door of some kind to get into his subconscious before slowly walking towards a door as she opened it see a long and seemingly endless staircase. Against her better judgement, she began to walk down the stairs knowing that he had somewhat predicted this as she remembered his words about the doorway to the subconscious as she began to scared about all of this

" this is a little much, don't you think? And you said you didn't like mind games? All of this reeks of one massive mind game- AAHHHH!" Ava said calling out to him before falling down

" _Ava? Aves, you okay?" Wyatt said from the outside world as she landed making her realise that she could still it whenever MG or Wyatt spoke to her from outside of his subconscious_

" first of all, ow and second I'm here okay? I climbed your endless staircase down into your bottomless pit of despair so let's end this. Hey, Almighty Necromancer! " Ava said begin to panic as she looked around and seen nothing but darkness

" _Ava?" MG said as his voice of concern echoed in her head clueless of the fact that her fear and despair of was beginning to show to MG and Wyatt as they began to worry about her_ _and what was going on_

" enough of this! I get it you want me to admit that I'm scared of becoming the worst part of my father or his siblings or even the elderly members of family, of becoming an uncaring and unfeeling murderous loon but you're wrong. I know I am nothing like them! I am not Dahlia or Mikael! Oh screw this, MG? MG, get me out of here... MG!" Ava said beginning to panic

Meanwhile back in the cell with both Ava and the necromancer currently submerged into the darkest part of his mind, Wyatt and MG watched as Ava began to get more and more upset before beginning to cry as Wyatt tapped into the twin bond they scared which allowed him to connect her better to see what was going on with her as he realised that whatever was happening to her was terrifying her in a way that he had never from her before causing him to join MG in panicking. Soon they both decided that enough of enough since neither of them knew how much that she could take as MG tried to pull her to find that she was one trapped there

" Ava, come on...come on out. Ava! Use your magic and snap out of this, please!" Wyatt said allowing her emotions to control how he was feeling and reacting to this situation as he tried to wake her up

" that's it, the head dive is over. Come on, man. Just let her go, she's scared. Let her out, man!" MG said now yelling at the necromancer who had began to laugh as they realised this was his doing

" MG, I know Ava is probably going to hate because of this but go and get help. Go straight to Alaric or my dad, tell that Ava is in danger" Wyatt said making the decision to break their code of silence

" what are you going to do?" MG said knowing that there had to be a reason why Wyatt was sending him and not going himself as he wondered what he was planning on doing to help her

" I'm going to try and lend her my strength through our twin bond, try to let her subconsciously that she isn't alone. Just go and hurry" Wyatt said not knowing if it was going to work that well

Despite Wyatt's attempts to try and strengthen Ava from within and let her know that despite how she was feeling or what her mind was currently telling that she wasn't alone in this, she was now reduced to sitting on the floor with her knees pulled into her chest as she cried thinking about every bad thing that someone in her family had done to her or someone she had loved such as how Esther had turned her mother's wolves against her or had wanted the twins dead or how Mikael had tortured her father so many times for what he was. She knew there was evil in her family and deep down she worried that the same illness was in her too

" why are you doing this to me? Fine, I'm scared that one day one of them will come back and finish off the job and get what they want. Mikael wanted me and Wyatt dead because we're freaks of nature, Esther wanted to remove all traces of her mistake and Dahlia just wanted my power but more than that I'm scared that I'll become just like them. I'm scared cause no one should ever have to be alone like this. I don't want to be alone anymore" Ava said now sobbing

" oh hey pretty girl" the necromancer said as he waltz into the darkness behind her causing her to spin around as she angrily wiped the tears away as she became furious about what he did

" don't you dare 'hey' me! Get me the hell out of here!" Ava said knowing that she was truly finished with this ridiculous plan of herself as she just wanted to be anywhere but this void

" with pleasure... opps, your daddies are here and look so mad" the necromancer said making fun of her situation with klaus and Alaric who were currently standing outside of the cage angry

" beyond that actually, get the hell out of there now! Go to my office, we'll e there once we've cleaned up your mess" Alaric said as Wyatt gently pulled Ava into a hug to comfort her

Ava and Wyatt headed to Alaric's office to wait for Alaric and their father to arrive as Ava filled Wyatt on what happened to her while she was in the necromancer's subconscious since he already knew that whatever it was had her upset he greatly but also that it had left her restless and angry as she thought about how they still didn't have the answers they wanted or needed by the point. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence while they waited fit the older me to come into the room as Ava decided to sit down trying to calm her nerves down as she thought about everything she had just learned about herself, soon she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard klaus slam the door shut as Alaric and him walked into the office

" who wants to go first and explain to us what the hell that was in there?" Klaus said looking between his children wondering how he was going to explain all of this to his wife later

" it was my idea, Wyatt just went along with it to protect me. The head dive was the only to find how he died and who did it" Ava said trying to defend not only her brother but also her choices

" how could you be so reckless?" Alaric said knowing the risks of head diving as well as anyone as he realised that she could have seriously lasted herself in more ways than one if it had went wrong

" to be fair to her, you two weren't getting anywhere with him and if it had worked then you wouldn't be yelling at her right now" Wyatt said knowing magic was only ever bad when it didn't work

" and so you two took it upon yourself? And how did that go?" Alaric said challenging Ava more than Wyatt as he watched her stand up to look out of the window needing to see something else

" clearly not well seeing as how he trapped me in his mind to taunt me but that's kinda stating the obvious right now, huh?" Ava said showing that she was clearly on the edge right now

" Ava Charlotte Mikaelson, be very aware of your attitude right now because you are so incredibly luck that you're being suspended" Klaus said warning her not to go too far with them

" I had it under control, Ava" Alaric said knowing that she would have been the one to drive this idea of hers since she was the one who had been challenging him and her father beforehand

" oh really? You had it under control then how do you explain this or this or anything else that could explain your utter lack of progress with him?" Ava said with such fury as she revealed empty bourbon bottles laying around the office

" Ava, calm down okay?" Wyatt said as he exchanged a look with his father since they both knew what could happen when Ava lost control of her tempter as he looked down at her hands

" I am grieving and actually showing some emotional, maybe you should try it instead of pushing everyone away" Alaric said as things between them began to get personal

" that is not fair and you know it" Ava said with such fire and hate as she thought about why she pushed everyone away from her limiting the amount of people that could get hurt because of her

" I am trying to protect you, that thing is a master manipulator. It resurrected my dead fiancée, it raised a cemetery of zombies and brought back Rafaela dead girlfriend" Alaric said yelling back

" Alaric, if you have a point coming up then I suggest you make it fast" klaus said sounding every bit as tense as he felt as he watched as Ava's hand beginning to showing signs of magic

" well let's talk about the way that he could torment you two starting your vampire hunter of grandfather who hates your werewolf side or how about your grandmother who would happily level this school to the ground. And there's all of the ghosts of the people you killed in New Orleans. God, I can't believe you'd do this" Alaric said letting himself get too carried away

" hey! Stop! That's so unfair to use what we did in New Orleans against us, we had the darkest of dark magic in us at the time and those vampires deserved. If we didn't kill them then they would have killed our entire family" Wyatt said now sticking up for his sister and their actions

" he's right, that prejudice crowd of morons wouldn't have stopped until everyone not a vampire was dead" klaus said knowing that was a fact that Alaric knew all too well from their many meetings

" you know you don't like that I broke your rules as a head date then fine, punish me but don't you dare play disappointing dad because I already have one father and that is not you!" Ava said knowing what she need to do as sh nodded to Wyatt to follow her

" that would be me and as your father, I have to say that I am no less angered by what you did, you could have gotten hurt or worse" klaus said in a much gentler tone than the one Alaric had been using

" I guess she figured that getting rid of this guy and finding out more about this supernatural threat was bigger than her or any of us and I tend to agree" Wyatt said knowing what they had to next as they left and slammed the door shut

" wait, what are you doing? Open this door!" Alaric said as him and Klaus raced over to the door to find that the twins were now chanting as the placed a spell in the door to keep it closed

" to finish what we started... cloditay" Ava said as her and Wyatt placed one last spell on the door before walking away from the office as they could hear the two men calling on them

With Alaric and Klaus now safely locked away in Alaric's office, Ava and Wyatt snuck back down stairs to where the necromancer was still sitting in his cell as Ava wanted to know what happened with him when he ditched her in his mind since according to Wyatt he never woke up until he came to her and they both left his subconscious together. However this time neither of the times were in the mood to play nice or to pander the necromancer's whimsical ways as they stormed into the room knowing that this time they were going to get the answers that they wanted and needed in order to prove Alaric that they were right about taking this away from him and handling it on their own like they had

" back for more?" The necromancer said with a smile as he looked over to where Ava was currently standing behind Wyatt who was shielding her since he didn't trust the necromancer

" what happened when you left? Where were you?" Ava said knowing that he wasn't in the same place where she had been as she wondered where exactly she had been in his mind

" it seems like you're as eager to learn about Malivore as I was, after I left you I returned to the scene of my death" the necromancer said as he thought about how riled up they seemed to be

" what did you see?" Wyatt said more curious than ever since this was the whole reason behind doing the head dive since his death held more answers for them than anything else they had

" I saw a shadow, I felt a searing pain and when I looked down there was a knife in my heart then there was emptiness all around me" the necromancer said a the twins got closer

" a knife as in the knife?" Ava said knowing that it couldn't just be a coincidence that the necromancer was killed by a knife while every monster was coming for the same knife

" as in the knife, interestingly enough that which I see is that which did me in" the necromancer said as they realised that the irony of his situation was clearly not lost on any of them

" and you do what? Because you didn't jut see your death scene, that would have took minutes" Wyatt said knowing that the timing of everything didn't seem to add up where he was concerned

" You've got to understand to be killed by such a trifle of the an object, I was curious as to its power so I jumped out of my subconscious and summon the spirit of the man who forged the knife in the first place" the necromancer said as if was as easy as sending a text

" I'm sorry, you left in there on purpose?" Ava said thinking about the despair and the pain she felt from being left in the dark all alone with just her thoughts to torture her as her anger increased

" oh I had work to do and you had lessons to lead, anyway from him now I heard the remarkable story of Malivore which was created to wipe the scourge of the supernatural off the face of this earth" the necromancer said knowing that Ava had a lesson to learn about herself

" you mean like a completely wipe out with the supernatural? How?" Wyatt said thinking about people had always promised to get rid of supernatural creatures some way or another

" Malivore consumed us, erased us, it was permanent death and it was in Malivore that we were left to perish until recently when the knife started to beckoning to us to bring it home" the necromancer said told them while trying to scare them

" ok but why a knife? What it is?" Ava said thinking that the knife had to be something more than what it seemed for it to have this kind of power as they thought a out its connection to Landon

" decades ago, Malivore was contained. Three locks were created to steal Malivore shut and the knife is one of those locks. When all three locks return home, Malivore is free to open its jaws of death once again" necromancer said thinking about it consuming everyone and thing

" what does that mean... in simple terms?" Wyatt said getting a little fed up with the necromancer's dramatic description of things as he began to run a hand through his messy hair

" oh my darlings, let's just hope neither of you are still alive to find out" the necromancer said thinking the damage that the Malivore would do if it was back in play come again in the world

" that's not ominous or anything... and let me get this straight, you left me inside your freaky twisted mindscape so you could what? Stall me?" Ava said thinking about what he did

My apologises for the melodrama but I needed to buy myself sometime" the necromancer said trying to be sweet with her as he laughed a little as he watched her roll her eyes at him

" something tells me that you love a little bit of melodrama and you were talking to Sime dead knife maker" Wyatt said rethinking everything that the necromancer had done or said so far

" that and to retrieve the knife your friend Dorian had hidden behind the stacks in the library" the necromancer said making their blood run cold as the realisation hit them that he knew where it was hidden

" how... just how?" Ava said completely speechless as she realised that not only she had made the biggest mistake of her life but also had allowed the enemy to take the only leverage they had

" well while you were trapped in just a small semblance of the blackness I suffered and experienced just an ounce of my agony, I was busy doing what I do best... controlling the dead" the necromancer said as Wyatt began to connect all of the dots in his head

" Ellie... you were using Ellie, it's why you brought her back and why she was here right? You stalling all of us" Wyatt said wondering if Rafael or Alaric knew about Ellie's part in this

" I was indeed stalling you both, just as I am stalling you now. Did you know that there's a lot of Bennett witches buried in the local cemetery that excel in the art of mystical transportation?" The necromancer said knowing that they probably did as they were both powerful witches

" I know they can do a lot more than that" Ava said thinking about Bennett watches were the most infamous magical bloodlines ever although not necessary the oldest in the supernatural world

" well I summoned a little help to ensure the knife returned to Malivore quickly and with incident" he said showing them the knife before it magical disappeared causing the ground to shake around them

" oh my god, this can not be happening" Ava said holding onto Wyatt as they began stagger around the room as they realised that this must be because of the knife being returned home

" come on, look bright on the side you can get back to the daily grind of your young life and in moments when the knife if returned to Malivore I will be free to find peace... now the knife is destroyed, one lock is released and with it so am I" the necromancer said before disappearing

After they had realised that not only had the enemy gotten the one thing that they had been protecting but also the enemy had gotten free and the real enemy was one step closer to reopen Malivore that would wipe them all from this earth causing the twins to defeatedly head back to Alaric's office since they knew that they would be in bigger trouble than just for using their magic against a teacher but also for trapping them inside since they had to tell both Alaric and klaus about what just happened. Later in the day after Alaric and Klaus has yelled at them for a good hour, they headed back to their dorm room where Ava got changed into a pair of ripped huh waisted jeans that she had tucked her white tshirt that had big buttons on it into them before putting on a multi coloured striped cardigan and a pair of red ballet flats. She decided to shake out her blonde braids so that her hair was now wavy as she placed the front section of her hair in a messy top bun, she gently fixed her makeup to make it look more natural before heading to the library where she began to read to calm her nerves down which was how klaus had found her.

" so this is where you're hiding, huh? I figured you'd be here alone when I heard that Wyatt was in the gym helping your friend from earlier... here" Klaus said siting next to her as he handed her a peanut butter milkshake

" Rafael, yeah he still has a lot of anger issues to work through as a newly turned werewolf and seeing his dead girlfriend who he killed didn't help anything" Ava said taking a sip from her shake

" death comes with issues of its own... how are you holding up?" Klaus said knowing that she would probably go into dark place due to the guilt she felt over what just happened in the cell

" not great, I mean I basically just kicked started the next supernatural apocalypse" Ava said with a sad smile as she thought about the amount of people she just put at risk because of it

" well you wouldn't be the first person in the world to make this kind of death defining consequences and you won't be last, don't be so hard on yourself my love" he said trying to comfort her

" that's not as comforting as you think it is, dad" Ava said thinking about how Alaric wasn't talking her or Wyatt right now for the part they played in unlocking of the locks to Malivore

" I know but listen just because this happened doesn't mean that you just stop, use this to motive yourself to solve this and you will but not alone" Klaus said playing with her curls

" alone... there seems to be a constant theme about me being alone" Ava said as her mind began to turn to what happened to her while she was in the necromancer's subconscious

" is that what he was using to taunt you with? Wyatt said that you'd been upset while in the necromancer's head" Klaus said wanting to help her before he had to leave yet again

" he tried to use Mikael, Esther and Dahlia to get to me but it didn't work as well as he thought it would until he realised that I was worried about becoming them" Ava said in a small voice

" becoming them? You could never become anything like them, you are so sweet and kind. You just don't let everyone see it and I understand, baby" klaus said knowing that he liked this part

" dad, I have this darkness in me and you chalk it up being the first born witch but I know the damage I could do if I just let go and it scares me" she said in a whisper as she tried not to cry

" listen me very carefully, okay? Everyone has both light and dark in them, some just tap into one more than the other because it's easier but it doesn't define you. That's something that took me a long time to learn and it's only when I met your mother that I began to believe it" klaus said knowing that she was so much like Peyton in very way but how she looked

" well mom never tried to change you right? She just loved who you are, kind like what we do... I'm just so scared of being me and everything that entails sometimes" she said being honest

" I know, admitting some truths is harder than most and it's easier to just do things like act out or push people away which is why it's nice to see you with a friend or hear about you kissing a boy. Although less with the last one" klaus said making her laugh at his protectiveness

" Landon changed something in me like I can't help but want to be the girl he likes because no matter what I do to him, he's always there and Rafael is out of connivence for both of us" Ava said knowing that with Landon gone, they both needed someone to talk to

" whatever the reason are, it's good to see and it's good timing because if the Mystic Falls scooby gang taught me anything it was that you need friends around you" he said smiling

" yeah majority of them hated you so... thanks dad, everyone else might think you're evil but you're still my dad" Ava said hugging him as he held her close to him before kissing her head

" anytime, my sweet. I should be heading soon to go back to Chicago but if you need either me or your mother than just call and we'll be here" he said knowing that might come in handy as she nodded

Just after Klaus had said goodbye to all of his children at the Salvatore boarding school, Ava decided to head to the cemetery since that was where the majority of the students and teachers were today since it was Remembrance Day as they wrote notes to their loved one and burn them almost like wishes for the dead, however instead of making a note for someone who was already dead Ava decided to a write a note to the old her who had changed so much a way of remembering the girl she used to be and accepting the girl she was now. While she was in the cemetery, she looked to see that Wyatt had cleared decided to change up his methods with Rafael as he waited for him to finish talked to Alaric before turning around to see her watching them both

" hey, we didn't know you'd be here. You write a note or something?" Wyatt said approaching as Rafael looked over their way while he spoke to Alaric as Wyatt noticed her art on one of the folded pieces of paper

" yeah I did, I decided that it was probably the best to work out some issues I have..." Ava said trailing off the end of her sentence as she seen that Rafael was coming towards them

" hey..." Rafael said to Ava as he wondered how she was coping since Wyatt had filled him in everything that had happened with the necromancer while they had been working out together

" hey, Im sorry I didn't have your back today and I was hogging this one all day but apparently I was too busy launching phase one of Mali-pocalypse and wrecking the world as we know it" Ava said letting some of emotion slip into her voice

" so busy day all around I guess" Wyatt said trying to make light of it since he knew that Ava was beating herself up more than anyone else would ever be able to with her constant thoughts

" it's okay, dr Saltzman had my back... he still not talking to you huh?" Rafael said as he noticed that Alaric was avoiding making eye contact with her especially as he looked over to them to keep an eye on them

" he's probably going to be mad at me for a while, not that I blame him" Ava said knowing that this mistake in particular was one that she was going to struggle to forgive herself for

" I mean he was already really mad at us for going behind his back to interrogate the necromancer and then locking him in his office with our dad, so..." Wyatt said thinking about it

" well think of it this way, maybe with the knife gone for a while we can finally get some white around here" Rafael said wondering what a normal boring day that the Salvatore school was like

" is that even possible? I mean seriously I'm not sure I know what a normal school day being a teenage is like" Wyatt said laughing since there was always seemed to something crazy happening

" just as well you have me as a teacher to show all the cool parts about being a teenager" Rafael said knowing that there was a lot he still had to learn about supernatural but this was something he knew

" oh really? Why do I think this involves a lot of parties and girls?... hey Aves, you okay? What's wrong?" Wyatt said realising that he had fallen behind and was now looking scared again

" it's Landon, he's in trouble... I gave him panic button that would activate this bracelet so I would know where he was to help him and... guys, Landon needs us" Ava said beginning to panic


	8. Chapter8:maybe I should start at the end

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x08 of the legacies, although I've changed somethings and added scenes but it is harder for me than normal as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own,so I've added a character from the originals in this chapter just because I miss him and have changed some details to fit better with the story I've created including Rafaels girlfriends name due to my oc Cassie clashing. I've changed the spelling of Rafael's name because apparently I was spelling it wrong so sorry. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 8: may I should start from the end

To say that Ava had began to panic the moment she noticed her magical bracelet on her wrist that was linked to the equally magical panic button that she had given to Landon in case he was ever in danger was now glowing blue signalling that he needed her help would be an understatement as Rafael and Wyatt did everything they could to try and calm her down before Wyatt took her up to their room away from everyone else since he knew that they couldn't afford her drawing attention to them if they wanted to help Landon as quickly as they could, Wyatt decided to run to the kitchen to grab her something to eat and something to drink in order to get some real answers from her. When Wyatt walked back into the room he saw that Ava had gotten changed into a white and dusty pink striped peplum top, a pair of light blue ripped jeans, a pair of light pink sneakers and had looked out her dark dusty pink biker jacket. She had always decided to place her long wavy blonde hair into a messy ponytail, she also wore lightly smoked brown eye makeup and a dark rose pink lipstick. Ava barely acknowledge her twin brother coming into their shared room as she kept her focus on packing the backpack in front of her with everything she thought she might need while looking for Landon

" so what's the big plan? Were you just going to sneak away in the middle of the night? Without saying a word and without me?" Wyatt said wondering what she was thinking as he headed to his closest

" I don't know, I actually don't have a plan considering that you're the plan maker between us and I'm the more impulsive one I guess" Ava said knowing that she did things without thinking about them

" hence why we work better as a team and why we don't leave the other one behind, dummy" Wyatt said throwing the shirt he had just taken off at her as he got changed into a blue tshirt, a pair of jeans, a grey hoodie, a pair of blue sneakers

" ok I get it, you're coming with me... all I know is that I need to go, Wyatt. Landon is in trouble and I am the only one that can help him right now" Ava said full of emotion as Wyatt began to worry about her

" so we're heading back to New Orleans then?" Wyatt said grabbing his wool lined denim jacket before coping her actions and filling one of his backpacks full of clothes and other things he might need

" actually no, I called Vincent to find out what's going on and he said that they had managed to track Seylah to somewhere in Kansas. Landon left for there a week ago" Ava said thinking how fitting it was as she thought of the conversation her and Landon had about the wizard of oz

" then we're to going to follow your little magic compass to Kansas and how do you figure we're getting there?" Wyatt said knowing that Kansas was too big of a place for them to wonder around aimlessly

" I don't know, like I said you're the man with the plans. All I had come up with was to leave in the middle of the night" Ava said as she put on her biker jacket as they got ready to leave their room

" okay... well we should probably go to Alaric's office and take his car keys since it's kinda difficult to follow that thing while on a bus or by foot" Wyatt said as his head began to spin with idea on how to aft next

" wait, won't Alaric be in there? I mean ever since Jo showed up, that's kinda been his favourite drinking spot" Ava said thinking about the shouting match they had earlier in his office over everything

" no, he actually went to his bedroom tonight and threw out all of his bourbon bottles. His office is empty and locked but that's not a problem for us" Wyatt said knowing that they could use their magic

" I feel so bad, he did that because of what we said to him or rather what I said to him" Ava said clearly feeling guilty for what happened between her and Alaric due to the whole necromancer thing

" hey what he said to you and about us was out of order too and he knows that... come on" Wyatt said once he realised that the hallways was clear for them to go as they headed to Alaric's office for his car keys

" yeah but still... the thing is is that Alaric was kind of right, I do push people away when things get tough or to avoid feeling things" Ava said thinking about how she would react without thinking first

" you do that to protect yourself just like how I'm quick to use my anger to protect myself and the people I loved and considering our history I think it's justified. Hey, it's unlocked" Wyatt said heading inside of the office

" just hurry up before Alaric or one of little spies see us" Ava said deciding to stand out of the office playing the look out for their current act of defiance as she thought of Dorian or Emma wandering the halls

" so what is actually going on between you and Landon? Cause I've never seen you react like this unless it's one of us in danger" Wyatt said as he grabbed the keys from the drawer and met her at the door

" I'm not even sure at this point, I mean we have this unbelievable make out session and we've been texting a lot but that could mean we're friends and it's confusing" Ava said knowing it was all new to her

" it's only confusing because you've felt like this before about anyone including Roman the scumbag and it scares you" Wyatt said knowing her like the back of his hand just like she knew him as well

" maybe but either way, we still have to go him. I need to make sure that he's okay" Ava said hoping that he had just hit the button by mistake as they headed towards the front door to leave the school

" fair enough but you were still stupid to think I'd let you do this alone. Come on, we should go" Wyatt said knowing that they needed to go before someone caught them as he heard a cough behind him

" going somewhere? Better question, where the hell do you two think you're going with my keys and without telling me?" Alaric said still dressing in his pyjamas and his bathroom with the school logo on it

" well to be fair if we told you, you wouldn't have let us" Wyatt said with as a smirk that would easily rival his father's as he leaned against the wall getting more and more tired as the night went on

" you know I was up in my room and realised that I said some really harsh things to you, I just wanted to do something nice for you and get you an oil change as a peace offering" Ava said acting super sweet

" at 3: 00 am?" Alaric said giving her a skeptical look as he wondered how the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson was this bad at lying as he thought about how the amount of times Klaus had lied to him

" yeah I have to agree and say that was such a bad lie, Aves" Wyatt said as he hung his head in shame on her behalf as he realised that he should have told her to leave the talking to him to avoid this

" and did it escape you both that either of you have a driver's license?" Alaric said wondering how thought through this plan of theirs was since there seemed to be a bunch of holes in as he talked

" yeah but how hard can it be? You turn a wheel, you step on a pedal, pull a lever ever so often... a monkey could do it" Wyatt said downplaying how big of a deal it was for them to drive his car

" plus we drove uncle Stefan's car that one time when we were dying and we didn't hit anyone" Ava said as that was all of the evidence needed to pass their drivers test as they remembered that day

" guys, enough of the sass okay? You were just going to commit grand thief auto which is a felony, you're ditching school before the midterm exams begin and you've made it that clear to me that you see me as an authority figure and nothing more. So tell me why I shouldn't suspend you this very second?" Alaric said drawing lines between them as he threw her own words back in her face

" dude, that's so not cool to use what she said against especially when we could do the same to you and Ava, you might as well tell him the truth" Wyatt said trying to be the voice of reason between them

" we're leaving because of this or rather I am and Wyatt is coming with me as back up because we're partners in crime" Ava said holding up her bracelet that was still glowing and showing where Landon was

" and what is that?" Alaric said making them both realise that they hadn't exactly answered his questions as he gave them a blank look still wondering what they were up to in the middle of the night

" it's a little too late in the night for the long story so the short one is that it's basically a supernatural compass" Ava said knowing that she didn't want to get in a conversation with him about her feelings for Landon

" well I hope it's pointing you two to your room cause that's where you're going" Alaric said trying to lay down the law and be the authority one between them which was hard due to their stubbornness

" yeah about that, I think Ava might have other plans and where she goes I go" Wyatt said knowing that she wasn't just going to forget about Landon and leave him to defend himself against whatever the threat to him was

" we're going after Landon, if this thing is glowing then that means he's in trouble and I've waited long enough. He needs me so I'm going and you can suspend me if you want" Ava said refusing to back down

" then it seems I'm coming with you then and I'm driving" Alaric said taking his keys from Wyatt as he noticed the look of disappointment on his face as he did so before leaving to get changed into actual clothes

It wasn't one before Alaric rejoined them by the front door of the school now dressed more appropriately for a cross country road trip as well as had a bag of his own after leaving notes behind for Dorian and Emma to find in order to ensure that the school kept running as it should in his absent before the three of them got into his car with Wyatt forcing Ava to sit up front with Alaric as they always did as he got into his usual seat in the back since he knew that they needed to get over hat happened in his office since they clearly had bigger things going on right now than a small argument over heated words. However his plan seemed to mildly fail as they all fell into this slightly uncomfortable silence except for Ava giving Alaric directions ever so often depending on whatever the compass would chance and in which direction it would change in as he could tell from simply watching her that she was worried about Landon in a way that he had never seen before when it came to other people outside her family as she kept checking her phone just in case Landon called or texted. Soon Alaric broke the silence as he began to quiz in the in different school based subjects.

" Indiana, the crossroads of America... what's the capital, Wyatt?" Alaric said looking at the boy in the back seat as he thought about how they both had their midterms coming up very soon without much time for studying

" we learned that in the 8th grade" Wyatt said scoffing slightly as he realised how easy that question was as he thought about how they sometimes learned normal high school things like everyone else

" oh good then you should know it. What about you, Ava?" Alaric said noticing that she wasn't really paying attention and was rather switching between staring at her phone and looking out of the window

" Wyatt said we learned it in the 8th grade, not that we absorbed any of the information and is this whole car schooling thing really necessary?" Ava said snapping at him slightly due to her nerves

" it's either this or we can talk about how were currently on a road trip to god knows where because you're worried about someone else?" Alaric said knowing he wanted to know more about her and Landon

" on second thoughts, car schooling sounds like a great idea" Ava said in a dull and bored voice as she knew that she wanted to avoiding trying to put into words how she felt about Landon or how she was drawn to him

" she may be having all sorts of new human like emotions but that doesn't mean that she wants to share them just yet" Wyatt said trying to lighten the situation up a little and make it less tense

" anyway if you can't handle grade school geography then you're going to flunk all of your exams, both of you" Alaric said knowing that they didn't have a lot of time to study between monster attacks

" are Lizzie and Josie studying? Maybe you should focus on them considering they are actually your kids and not a pair of kids that you pity" Ava said knowing that she was being harsh towards him

" Aves, stop... although the thing is that it's not like we're normal kids even by supernatural standards, we have more going on than passing it exams" Wyatt said knowing that she was lashing out just now

" yeah but at the end of the day you are just teenagers and these exams are important no matter what else is going on. Plus Josie and Lizzie are still in Europe with Caroline and Stefan, thank god" Alaric said knowing that he definitely needed a break from them just now

" religion had no place in the classroom, Dr Saltzman. The Supreme Court made sure of that with its ruling on Engle v Vitale" Ava said while still looking out of the window as she showed off her knowledge

" and Indianapolis is the capital of Indiana, we're getting an A in geography although Ava is better in history than geography" Wyatt said knowing that he found it much easier than she did in class

" take the next left up here, he's on the move... why is he running? And the hell is running from?" Ava said saying the last part to herself as she wondered and worried about what was going on with him

" all right, Indiana is surrounded by what four states?" Alaric said sending Ava a worrying glance as he continued with his educational based questions as he wanted to keep her distracted from the worry

" I thought we just established that we were dominating geography?" Wyatt said knowing that it was a subject that came somewhat easy since they were wolves and can keen senses about their surroundings

" fine the let's move onto science" Alaric said knowing that there so many reasons why he had to keep up this constant array of questions as he looked over to see how anxious Ava was right now

" oh you mean that subject where Wyatt is actively allowed to blow things up? I think it's safe to say that he plays attention to that class" Ava said with a smirk as she thought of her twin in science

Soon Ava began to tune out the endless amount of questions that Alaric was asking while Wyatt took over answering most of them since Ava focused on looking out of the window trying not to think of the worst that may be happening to Landon while they were stuck in the car being schooled as they drove towards some unknown danger, she couldn't help but think about the pulling she felt when she thought of Landon or whenever she was with which was one of the reasons why she had allowed herself to trust him again so fast after he had lied to her about the while knife thing. All Ava knew in this moment was that Landon had pressed his tracking bracelet for a for a reason and whatever that reason was he needed her help hence she was willing to go anywhere just to give it to him. Eventually they came to a stop outside of a sweet looking house in Lawerence, Kansas as her compass stopped

" and that's how osmosis works, is this place?" Alaric said finishing up his lecture in osmosis a he noticed that no one else had spoke in a while and that Ava clearly not been listening to him teach

" I sure as hell hope so, I'm not sure I can take much more of this" Wyatt said knowing that Alaric was driving him insane as he knew that he would much rather just pick up a book and study right now

" it seems to be and not a moment too soon. Wy's right, I mean I'm pretty sure you were about to tell us how babies made" Ava said with her usual brand of sass and attitude that echo that of her mother

" hey before we go in there, I just want to make sure that we're clear" Alaric said unbuckling his belt before spinning around and looking at the two teenagers who had a habit of acting of their own accord

" don't worry, we're crystal. You're professor x, I'm wolverine and she's storm" Wyatt said putting it into comic terms as he demonstrated that they understood that they were to follow his lead on this one

" I was more of a dc kid" Alaric said knowing that he was never really into the X-men comics as kid and much preferred the stories of superman and batman if he was going to pick one giving them a look

" fine then you're batman, Wyatt's robin and I'm batgirl. Either way you flip it, you're calling the shots" Ava said getting a little frustrated with the amount of times they were wasting by talking about this

" so boss man, how do you want to do this? Fireball? Wind torrent?" Wyatt said as they all got out of the car and looked to the seemingly perfect looking little house as they got ready for what was to come

" I was thinking we'd knock" Alaric said looking at them before shaking his head as he thought about how they were so used to using their powers to confront issues head first that knocking didn't even occur to them

" completely unoriginal, I mean they'll never see that coming" Ava said with heavy amount of sarcasm in her voice as she thought about how the whole point of them coming in like this was get the drop on their enemy

" if all fails, we can say that you're selling Girl Scout cookies but it would mean you'd need to smile and be perky" Wyatt said trying to ease the tense in his sister as they got closer to the house to attack

" hey batman, I still think we should come in hot. I mean there could be a jabberwocky on the other side of that door for all we know" Ava said trying to think what ridiculous mystery mythical creature might show up next

" nonsensical poem written by, Ava?" Alaric said directing this one to Ava since he knew that she had been quiet in the car and had let Wyatt answer all of his questions as they began to sneak around the house

" Charles Dodgson and this is so not the time for this" Ava said knowing that they had more important things to be doing right now as well as knowing that she adored the Alice in wonderland universe

" wrong, Lewis Carroll" Alaric said with a smile on his face almost glad that he had gotten on over the Mikaelson twins as he knew he could use this to convince them to study more than do this kind of thing

" actually she's right, Lewis Carrol was the pen name for Charles Dodgson" Wyatt said knowing that Ava knew everything there was to know about Lewis Carrol both concerning his work and his life

" what can I say? I'm crushing English too... Wyatt, combo magic?" Ava said holding out her hand to him before Alaric could object knowing that Wyatt had probably already guessed what she was doing

" always... oh okay, this is not what I was expecting" Wyatt said as they used their magic to blow the door open before they stormed into the house to see two old people sitting watching tv while eating

" oh ummm hi... what you watching? Oh" Ava said looking over to the tv as she realised that the gunshots and the shouting was coming from the tv and not from someone being tortured by a monster

" Im so sorry that we've ruined your lunch, I promise that we will replace your door. You two, over here! What the hell happened to me being batman and you to being the sidekicks?" Alaric said pulling them aside

" well you didn't actually believe that, did you? You should know us better than that" Wyatt said knowing that when their emotions were added to the mix things became more complicated for them all

" anyway that's some compass you got there, we're in the wrong place" Alaric said looking to Ava who began to look around before reaching into the mailbox to find Landon's bracelet as she turned to them

" no it's the right place, it's just someone knew we were coming which means whatever or whoever has Landon is close to being human and less of a creature" Ava said walking away as her head started buzzing with scenarios on what was going on with Landon

" Aves, we're going to find him okay? We have the tracking bracelet you made for him which means we can use it for a locator spell" Wyatt said following her outside as she headed towards the door

" you mean use the spell that Josephine used to use, the one that Vincent taught us? Worth a try...Je veux mon homme fonte" Ava said as she started chanting as Wyatt joined in as they held the bracelet in between their clasped hands

" your bracelet should work the same due to the connection between these bracelets, either way it should help us find him" Wyatt said noticing that Alaric was fixing the door as they worked

" hey Wyatt, what's going on with her? She seems a little rattled and in anyone else I wouldn't worry but this is Ava we're talking about" Alaric said as he watched as she got into the car

" she's on edge and anxious, Ava really cares about Landon and I'm not exactly in what she cares for him because I'm not even sure she knows but this is all new for her" Wyatt said softly

" what, actually experiencing feelings? I'm sorry that was uncalled for but Ava being on edge is not great considering how impulsive she can be" Alaric said worrying about both if them

" she'll be fine as along as we find Landon and soon. Come on, she's getting impatient" Wyatt said noticing the looks she was currently giving them as they both headed towards the car

" hey so while you were busy fixing the door we wrecked, we used Landon's bracelet for a locator spell. Just go straight ahead" Ava said looking at her own bracelet for directions

" what exactly is your game plan for when we find Landon and whoever or whatever took him?" Alaric said worrying as he thought about how she had once wanted to use the death spell

" I don't know yet, I just want to make sure Landon is okay and deal with whoever hurt him" Ava said knowing that he wouldn't have pressed the tracking button if he wasn't in danger

" oh woah, what happened here?" Wyatt said as they drove down the street to see that one of the houses were currently being taped off by men in jumpsuits causing Alaric to stop the car

" hi, can I help you?" One of the men said as he approached Alaric and the two teenagers as he looked between them all as Wyatt decided to keep Ava close to him as he got a bad feeling from him

" yeah, I hope so. What's going on here?" Alaric said sensing that he already knew the answer since he easily recognised the signs of a good cover up story but prayed that he was wrong

" gas leak but don't worry though, we have it under control. You wouldn't happen to know who lives here, would you? We tried to knocking but no one's home" the man asked them too sweetly

" a gas leak huh? I hear they're really common nowadays" Wyatt said thinking about the amount of supposed gas leaks there had been in Mystic Falls as he looked over to Alaric

" we don't know who lives here, we're just passing by but we are looking for-" Ava said about to mention the fact that they were looking for a curled haired teenage boy before Alaric stopped her

" the highway, see we're lost and well we saw you guys and thought we'd ask for directions" Alaric said covering up for what she was really about to ask since something seemed off

" yeah, at the end of the road you make a right, can't miss it" the man said again flashing them a smile that showed off his teeth much like Ava imagined the Chester cat would smile

" cool, thank you for that. Let's go, Jessica and Timmy" Alaric said deciding not to use Ava and Wyatt's real name for their own protection since they didn't know anything about this man

" 'Jessica', really? Aren't Jessicas always really perky and the cheerleading type and you know the complete opposite from me?" Ava said as they all got back into the car and strapped in

" you could pull off being a 'Jessica' if you just smiled but come on, me being a 'Timmy'? Makes me sound all weak and feeble" Wyatt said as he got in the backseat as they drove off

" guys, I've been part of enough cover ups to smell one a mile away and this reeks of a cover up" Alaric said looking to where the fake gas company was currently pretending to work away

" do you they're after Landon?" Ava said worrying about what kind of trouble Landon had gotten himself in since leaving her in Mystic Falls and leaving Vincent in New Orleans a week ago

" all I know is that they wouldn't have asked about him if they had him, so we've got to find him before they do... it'll be fine, I promise" Alaric said gently touching her hand to comfort her

Ava began to show off how stubborn she could be when she had her mind set to something as she barely allowed Alaric to stop the car in order to get food as he realised that they had barely eaten anything in hours as he rolled the car into a fast food place in order to get something to eat as he watched as the twins began to devour the food he gotten them before he secretly patted himself on the back for getting extras just in case they were hungrier than they thought, all she could think about was Landon and the trouble he could be which had only increased since they're run in with the fake gas company as she wondered what their role in this was. Eventually Ava had directed them towards a motel not that far away from where they had encountered the fake gas company but far enough away that they wouldn't come look for them there as they got out of the car, although Alaric put a hand on Ava to stop from going any further

" hey stop,we can't go in there all hot and heavy okay? We have no idea who has Landon or why or what they can do" Alaric said knowing they had to act on edge of caution right now

" okay so what do you suggest we do?" Ava said as she leaned against the car trying to calm herself down as she did one of the breathing exercises Alaric had taught her that she hated so much

" first of all, you two are going to let me go in first just in case whoever it is who took him attacks first then they attack me and without argument I take the lead" Alaric said sternly

" fine, go do your thing and we'll hang back because it's the best way to get to Landon without anyone getting hurt" Wyatt said slightly pointedly as he tried to make Ava see reason

" then lead on before I change my mind and burn this place to the ground... I'm kidding, I wouldn't actually burn the place down" Ava said noticing the look of disapproval from Alaric

" you said that it was this room, right? Let's see if this old dog still knows a trick or two" Alaric said as he took a clip from Ava's hair before using it to try and unpick the motel room lock

" I still can't believe that you refuse to teach us how to do this, seems like a useful skill" Wyatt said leaning against the wall as he watched Alaric unpick the lock in pure fascination

" and have you unpick your way into trouble, no thank you... oh woah woah. I'm looking for Landon Kirby" Alaric said as he walked into the room to find a gun pressed into his temple

" and who the hell are you?" A woman with dark hair that looked vaguely familiar to Ava said with a slight accent as Wyatt noticed the look in Ava's eyes as he silently begged her to be smart about this

" the people who care about him so tell me where he is before I blow your head off" Ava said using her magic to take the gun from the woman's hand and taken it in her own to use against her

" seriously, Ava? When did you become the hotheaded dumb between us? This is all very distressing for me, I don't like being the sensible one" Wyatt said trying to lighten the tension as Alaric lowered the gun before taking it from her

" you must be Ava, you're everything that Landon described you as" the woman said thinking about the conversation that her and Landon had recently had about his life and his love life

" wait, Ava? Oh my god, you came? You actually came?" Landon said as he came out of the bathroom as he suddenly heard familiar voices of Wyatt, Ava and Alaric instead of a new monster

" of course I did or did you think that I was going to ignore the supernatural glowing compass on my wrist? You okay?" Ava said hugging him before she gently cupped his face checking him over

" yeah I'm good I think... guys, this is my mother otherwise known as Seylah. You already know Ava, this is her twin Wyatt and their headmaster" Landon said keeping Ava close to him

" so you're the headmaster of a private school for the supernatural and you two are what? The teacher's pets?" Seylah said already showing a keen dislike for the supernaturals around her

" you spilled the beans on the school? Really, dude?" Wyatt said as he closed the door to the motel room as he knew that this was what they had worried about since he couldn't be compelled

" she kinda had me tied to a chair threatening me with a hot iron, she was surprised about the school but not the monsters" Landon said causing Ava to give Seylah a look of confusion

" anyway I may be the headmaster but these are certainly not teacher's let, this is one actually is kind of a pain in my ass lately" Alaric said gesturing towards Ava who had been wild lately

" you know a little judgy for an absentee mother who knows nothing about her son or what's he's been going through lately" Ava said as Landon took a seat in the bed opposite his mom

" you were wrong, I like her" Seylah said causing Ava to realise that Landon had clearly talked about to his bio mom about her as she gave him a curious look as she wondered what he said

" you talked to her about me? Why am I sensing thus was less of a hostage situation than I thought it was?" Ava said knowing that it wouldn't have all been smooth sailings for Landon

" you know all about us but all we know about you is that you gave birth to Landon, he says that a monster attacked you and now there's some sort of fake gas company coming after you two" Alaric said watching Seylah's face for clues on the gas company as he told her

" that's his way of politely telling you to fill the blanks in for us, you should see how Ava and I ask. It's not as nice or polite" Wyatt said as he leaned against the wall behind Ava looking like the wolf he was

" when I finished my service in the army, I was recruited by an intelligence organisation and the states sounded like a better life but I didn't know what I was signing up for" Seylah said softly

" what do you mean?" Landon said already fully absorbed into her story as he realised that he had dreamed of a moment like this so many times before to find out everything he could about her

" well soon I learned that things like you existed in this world. My job was very much like yours, to keep the supernatural world a secret" Seylah said as Ava sensed she was being vague for a reason

" meaning what exactly? And highly doubt you anything like Wyatt and I, we're rarely than you would think" Ava said not liking the way that Seylah talked about supernatural creatures

" whenever a monster went bump in the night and risked exposing the truth, I tracked it down and brought it back to headquarters" Seylah said without anyway kind of emotion in her voice

" we're not monsters, we may be different but that doesn't make us evil" Ava said as Wyatt placed a hand on her shoulder since he knew this was something she struggled with

" you are to me" Seylah said as if it was that simple causing Ava to Saha,e her head as she tried not to get upset or angry at her as she knew this why they kept away from humans

" this headquarters, where is it?" Alaric said trying to get back on topic since he knew that Ava needed a moment to collect herself before she lashed at her not boyfriend's biological mom

" nope sorry, you just seem really inclined to do something stupid and there's so much blood on my hands as it is" Seylah said with a smile as she knew Alaric's type all too well

" so what happened? Cause I'm sensing that this story takes a turn" Wyatt said knowing that him and Ava knew that the telltale signs of the supernatural world beating a person down

" A few years in, I saw something that I shouldn't have, I become the hunted instead of the hunter" Seylah said making Ava roll her eyes as she thought about vague she was being

" what exactly did you see?" Alaric said wondering what would happened to cause the change as he wanted to know more about the people she worked for and what they did with supernatural

" I wanted to know what was happening to the monsters because even though I spent all that time stalking their every move, I couldn't remember them at all" Seylah said causing Ava, Wyatt and Alaric to share a look

" yeah, that sounds about right" Ava said thinking about how every monster and person connected to them lost all memory of them as she remembered her encounter with the necromancer

" so I started to to take notes, I realised my memories were being erased but the question was how" Seylah said thinking about how she would wake up with huge gaps of her memories gone

"Malivore" Alaric said as he looked to twins as he thought about everything they had learned about Malivore mostly from the necromancer as they knew that Seylah was connected to them

" how do you know about Malivore?" Seylah said looking between them all as she realised that Landon was the only one that seemed to out of the loop with this one due to being away

" Landon took a knife that belonged to our school's collection and now monsters that shouldn't exist have been coming after it ever since" Alaric said summarising their situation

" he means I stole it and I woke it up or something, what's Malivore?" Landon did as he turned and looked behind him where Ava was sitting as he wondered what else he had missed

" it's a hell dimension that consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective conscious, am I right?" Ava said with a straight no messing tone made that Landon knew she was telling the truth

" more or less, how did you know that?" Seylah said smirking a little as she thought about how smart and straight talking her son's not girlfriend was as she reminded her of a younger version of herself

" the last monster that came for the knife was a necromancer who screwed us over and tormented Ava in the process before returning it back to Malivore" Wyatt said almost too calmly

" wait, what? He did what to you? You okay?" Landon said placing a gentle hand on her knee since they were so close especially when he turned to face her as he began to worry about her

" it's long story and I'm fine but he said that the knife is one of the three keys that kept Malivore contained, so if the has been returned to Malivore then why are monsters still coming for you?" Ava said realising that none of this made sense

" I have no idea, didn't get the chance to ask the last one since he just tried to eat me" Landon said thinking about the creepy looking creature that had just appeared inside of Seylah's house

" as you can see it's been a rough semester" Alaric said rubbing his temples as he almost wished for a boring school terms like he was used to rather than this constant monster hunt

" it will only get worse if you go home and forget the name, just like we forget anyone who's ever been there" Seylah said as she stood up causing Landon to suddenly panic at this

" wait, wait... you have to tell us more" Landon said knowing that he was really talking about himself since he could think about a thousand different questions that he still wanted to ask

" I don't know who your father is, my job was stressful so I had flings to blow off steam. I got pregnant and just like your not girlfriend said I'm not equipped to be a mother. Sorry, I thought I was giving you a better life" Seylah said without any emotion making them all suspicious

" that's it? That's all you're giving him? You're unbelievable" Ava said Seylah walked out with Alaric following closely behind her hoping that she would tell him on a one on one bases

" so that was complete bullshit and we all know it right? Hey I'm going to call and check in on Cas, make sure she's no freaking out with us not being there" Wyatt said excusing himself since he knew they needed to be alone right now

" Landon, I'm really sorry. I know, it's kinda crappy when you're parents don't live up to your expectations and it's even worse when you realise that they're human too" Ava said looking out of the window to see Seylah and Alaric talking

" don't be, it'll be okay" Landon said taking her by surprise a little at how he could always look on the positive side of things when things looked completely terrible since it was all new too her

" is that a foster kid thing, always look in the bright side of things?... you know you can't trust her right?" Ava said as she took off her biker jacket and placed on the bed as she thought of how much she wanted to protect him

" I don't but she's my mother, Ava. All I've ever wanted is a family, a home is I'm not going to give up on her because she's a little screwed up. That would be pretty hypocritical" Landon said thinking about how messed up he was sometimes

" hey... you're not screwed up and I should know because I've seen plenty of screwed up people in my time, you're not one of them" Ava said thinking about her own family members

" god, I hate that you always see me when I'm weak" Landon said as Ava sat next to him as he thought about how he was always the damsel needing saving or was upset in some way

" listen to me, you are not weak! Landon, you're a saviour and that makes you one of the strongest people I know" Ava said as she tried to comfort him by running her hand through his curls

" I'm starting to think that I'm a bit of danger magnet" Landon said letting out a breathe he had been holding in as he tried to defuse the tension slightly as he became distracted by her touch

" I'm starting to think you might be right on that front but hey who isn't in the supernatural world?" Ava said thinking about how her whole family seemed to attract danger in some way

"I didn't mean to bring all of this into your life" Landon said thinking about the amount of times he had put her life in danger because he had touched the knife and woken Malivore up

" you didn't, I'm a Mikaelson and not to mention one of only four tribrids in the supernatural world. I born with danger and trouble in my life" Ava said thinking about how this was her normal

" either way, I'm sorry that I ever walked into it and became the reason you're danger" Landon said knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the reason she got hurt

" I'm not, I'm actually pretty glad you did... you know supernatural drama aside and all" Ava said making them both smile as things seemed to be heading in a new direction for them

" so I know that we were texting a lot when I was gone but I wrote you letters on the bus" Landon said knowing that Ava was the type of girl that deserved old fashioned love letters

" oh yeah? What did they say?" Ava said barely being able to contain her smile as she thought about how old fashioned and cute he could be sometimes as she moved closer to him

" no way I'm telling you that, they were embarrassing" Landon said cringing at himself on her behalf as he thought about how it was easier for him to write that stuff down than to say it aloud

" seriously? Ok now I have to hear them, please?" Ava said as her smile only grew bigger as she thought about how she had heard other girls at school gushing about boys like him

" fine... dear Ava, the state of Alabama has like a million Waffle House and... and I cannot stop thinking about what it felt like to kiss you" Landon said lowering his voice as his eyes dropped to her lips

" I don't know, that sounds pretty good to me" Ava said matching the same hushed tone that he had as she moved closer to him before slamming her lips into his to relive the first kiss

" I knew there was a reason why I couldn't get those lips of yours out of my mind" Landon said as he pulled back from her slightly as he allowed his hand to get lost in her blonde waves

" and I knew there was a reason why my walls start to crumble near you or why my head turns to mush" Ava said with a smile before kissing him again thinking he had a habit of making her feel normal

" hey... thank you for coming for me, I needed help and you came just like that. That's never really happened to me before but I've never met anyone like you" he said pulling back again

" I have been told before that I'm one of a kind" Ava said with a side smile as she hinted to the fact that people gossiped all time about her and her siblings were so different from everyone else

" that is true, you are one of a kind girl and sweeter than any other I've met before" Landon said gently stroking her cheek as they remained close to each other even if they weren't kissing

" sounds like you've had crappy girls in your life" Ava said as they entered their usual funny banter mode that seemed to soften the closer that they got to the other and became less harsh

" oh I've had zero girls in my life... unless you count Lisa Marie Albertson who asked me to prom then when I said no she told the entire school that it was because I couldn't afford to,pay for it" Landon said remembering his times at so many different schools as the foster kid

" what a bitch! Although my history with boys isn't much better, my first kiss was with a 90 year old vampire who helped killed my aunt due to us not being pure bloods" Ava said softly

" seriously? That's terrible" Landon said in a whisper as he gently stroked her cheeks with his thumb as he thought about him different their worlds seemed to be sometimes like now

" it's okay, my mom worked out a way to bring her back with magic and now her and my uncle Elijah are married. People in my family tend not to stay dead for long" Ava said with a smile

" someday you're going to have to explain all of that to me but still that sounds terrible" he said thinking about how the dude must have hurt her and betrayed her to kill her aunt

" yeah it was plus prom is super expensive and a little overrated... people suck" Ava said dropping her voice done to a whisper as she spoke the last part as she moved closer to his lips

" people suck... Ava?" Landon said in agreement before capturing her lips with his as he wondered how he had gone so long without kissing her before something suddenly came to him

" yeah? Why do you look so seriously all of a sudden?" Ava said moving back as she caught a look of his face to see that he was looking so serious which scared her for a moment

" because what I have to say is serious but still I need to say this and I need you to hear it... I will never hurt you again, I promise" Landon said waiting for the argue stored inside of her at his words but all he saw was her eyes soften as he looked at him before she kissed him again

Things between Landon and Ava began to heat up slightly as their kisses went from being sweet fo becoming more desperate and passionate as they began to move move onto the bed as Landon lay more on the bed while still sitting up while Ava began to straddle him as they continued to kiss as they both sensed that this make out session was heading somewhere deeper. soon Ava began to play with the zipper of Landon's hoodie before gently tugging it off his shoulder as he helped her take it off of him, soon his hands began to play with the hem of her tshirt as he pulled back slight to look at her as he silently asked for her permission to take it off before she nodded and lifted her arms up for him to take off leaving her in her whit lace bralette. After Landon took a moment to take in the sight in front of them they went back to their intense kissing before hearing the door being opening behind them

" what the hell?!" Wyatt said using his magic to send Landon flying off of Ava causing him to land on the floor next to the bed they had been on as both to scramble to see what happened

" Wyatt! Maybe you should have tried knocking" Ava said as she grabbed her tshirt to cover herself up before putting it back on as she suddenly worried about her twin's reaction

" Ava, you cannot yell at me for just walking in when I just seen my sister on top of some dude topless" Wyatt said showing off the beginning signs of the anger that werewolf were known for

" it's not some dude, it's Landon you know the guy I came all this way to find and let's not forget about all the times I've caught you with a girl in the same position" she said hating the double standard

" that's definitely, I do people and you don't" Wyatt said knowing that he was used to being in that situation than she was and worried about how she would cope with everything it entailed

" she's not porcelain figure though and I wouldn't do anything if she wasn't comfortable with it" Landon said trying to make things a little tense but knew that it had the opposite effect

" you know no idea what she is and you don't get a say in this, you're lucky I'm not beating you to a pulp" Wyatt said as Ava stepped in front of Landon to prevent him from doing such a thing

" Wyatt, seriously? I'm not going to suddenly lose control of my powers from kissing the boy I like or by having sex and you're not going to lay a finger on him" Ava said causing a light to explode

" no but having a conversation with your twin will make things explode? Come on, we both know that any intense emotion can do that" Wyatt said trying to point out the obvious

" what is going on here? Ava, Wyatt... I'm so not going to accept the whole silent treatment right now, not when you two are using magic in public" Alaric said storming into the room

" do you want to tell him or will I? I caught Ava and Landon about to you know and I used my magic to separate them, we started to argue and Ava made a lamp explode" Wyatt said smugly

" oh wow, that is a lot to handle at once... ok Ava, let's get you another room now!" Alaric said as he tried to think of the proper way to act right now since this part was all new to him

" I don't know why you are acting like this, I mean you're the one that's always saying I need to connect more with people" Ava said grabbing her jacket as she pointed out the obvious

" yeah not literally, come on and Wyatt... try not to kill Landon while I'm gone, I'll be back in a minute" Alaric said as he knew that he needed to talk to Ava about her control over her magic

" I'm sorry I may have over reacted a little when I saw you two but she's my twin and I'm protective over her more so because I'm a wolf, it's part of my instincts" Wyatt said trying to be nicer to him

" I get it, I mean I don't because I'm not a werewolf or anything but I know that you two are connected more than normal as twins" Landon said knowing how close they were as twins

" yeah we are and it's because we're so closely linked and because she's my twins that I'm going to warn you only once that if you hurt her then I will tear you apart then resurrect you and do it all over again, got it?" Wyatt said knowing Landon knew that he had the power to do so

" yeah, ummm got it... does this have anything to do with the last guy she liked, the 90 year old vampire that helped kill your aunt? She told me a little" Landon said wanting to know more

" wait, she told you about that? Kind of, Roman was the first boy she ever liked and he turned out be a mama's boy who was torturing our family because of what we were. Ava blamed herself for everything that happened" Wyatt said thinking about everything that happened

" I can see why she might have issues trusting someone" Landon said knowing that he had figured out that there had to be something in her past that prevented her from trusting others

" after that Ava tended to keep herself to herself so all of this is new to her and I really don't want her getting hurt, not like that... not again" Wyatt said remembering how bad it had been

" Wyatt, you done giving Landon the big brother chat? Go join Ava next door, we could all do with some sleep right now. She's getting her things from the car" Alaric said joining them as he hinted for Wyatt to leave to allow him to speak to Landon

Wyatt decided to head to join Ava as he noticed that she was doing exactly what Alaric has said she was which was getting her backpack from the car as he realised that he may have over reacted ever so slightly from seeing his sister about to have sex with someone as he realised that as much as it brought out his protective side, it was actually nice to see her being a normal carefree teenager for once. He also knew that he had some apologising to do as he thought about her reaction to him arguing with her and for using his magic on them both since they had a no magic policy when it came to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.

" hey... you still mad at me?" Wyatt said as he leaned against the car as he watched as she pulled out her backpack with all of her clothes before she tossed him his own bag to catch

" no but I want to be and that should count for something right? Just promise to never do that to me again" Ava said as she closed the door of the car and leaned against next to him

" promise... so you and Landon, huh? Guess that clears up any confusion about what's going in between you two" Wyatt said making them both laugh as he thought about them as a couple

" I guess so... oh you have got to be kidding me with the chick?" Ava said as she spotted Seylah trying to hot wire a car as she realised that she was planning on leaving without saying goodbye

" come on, was her plan to just sneak away like he had never met her?" Wyatt said as he shook his head agreeing with Ava that was a bad move on Seylah's part when it came to parenting

" I can't just watch this... let me guess, pizza run?" Ava sad as she pushed off of the car and headed over to where Seylah was as she placed her backpack onto her shoulder for now

" Alaric was right, you are a pain" Seylah said as she looked up to see that Ava giving her a look of disapproval as all hopes of her being able to escape this place without being seen disappeared

" she's not the one stealing a car at the moment to be fair, although we had did try to attempt it this morning" Wyatt said thinking about how they had tried to take Alaric's car without telling

" it's my car so it's not stealing" Seylah said wondering if this was just about the moral compass about stealing a car or if this was about her leaving Landon once again on his own

" and you're too afraid to go upstairs to get your keys because you'd have to tell Landon they you're abandoning him again, that makes it so much better" Ava said shaking her head at her

" but hey at least you're not stealing a car" Wyatt said full of sarcasm as he wondered why some people were able to become parents when others more deserving found it harder

" I can see why you two cause Alaric so much trouble... he likes you, Ava. Promise me that you'll be good to him" Seylah said knowing that Landon needed Ava more than a mom

" why don't you stay and make sure I do? How are you coming with us or do I need to dray your ass upstairs" Ava said showing signs that she was getting tired and frustrated by this

" I would just go if I was you, I mean usually I'd be the one doing all the heavy lifting and macho stuff but not this time" Wyatt said knowing Landon brought out her protective side

" I never thought I'd see him again and I was okay with that, being a moment was on my list of things to do before I died" Seylah said thinking about how it never seemed right with her

" our mom was like that too, she grew up much like Landon did and being a mother seemed like a daunting thing to her but the difference between you is she didn't bail" Wyatt said thinking of Peyton and how she embraced motherhood compared to Seylah

"You know every now and then over the years I wondered how he was, what kind of person he turned out to be, if he had a nice life but turns out he's a good person with a crappy life. He deserves better" Seylah said knowing she had failed him

" then help make it better, give him what he deserves because all he's ever wanted was to know you and have someplace to call home" Ava said thinking about everything he had said

" that's exactly what I'm doing" Seylah said knowing that Landon's life would be better if she wasn't in it as she thought about the amount of damage she had already done to him

" that's a load of crap and you know it, how is his life going to be better if you leave him again?" Wyatt said pointing out the flaw in her previous statement as he got angrier at her

" he's right and what you think you're doing for him whether it's for the best or not doesn't matter, all he's going to remember is that you left him again when he needed you the most" Ava said hoping to appeal to her better side

" that's the thing, he won't remember me and neither will you two" Seylah said sitting in the driver's seat of her car as she pulled a gun out and shot them both in the next with a tranquilliser dart knocking them out

Soon Wyatt woke up laying on the ground in the car park of the motel Rhys had found Landon and his mom in as he suddenly remembered everything including the fact that Seylah had shot before him and Ava with a tranquilliser gun while she made her escape as he thought about his she had clearly thought of a more elaborate plan to just get into her to leave behind Landon and any sense of parental responsibility she might feel for him. Wyatt slowly got up as he moved closer to where Ava lay next to him as he went to check she was okay before trying to wake her up knowing that they needed to fill Alaric and Landon on what happened so that they could make a plan on what to do next in terms of Seylah

" Ava? Aves, wake up" Wyatt said getting worried about the fact that she was taking her time to wake up as his mind began to race with all sorts of complications she could be suffering from

" Wyatt? What happened and why is my head killing me?" Ava said as she began to wake up to realise that her head was killing her as her mind began to piece together what had happened

" Seylah knocked us and got away but we need to go get Alaric and Landon, she said something about all of us forgetting about her" Wyatt said knowing she would go to the same conclusion as him

" right now she's the only one that knows where Malivore is... she couldn't just go to another state or something like a normal person" Ava said as she stood up with Wyatt's help

" well nothing about us ever simple is it?... wait, is that Landon yelling?" Wyatt said as the got closer to the room to hear Landon shout something about bigger fish causing them to run

" Wyatt, I'll push it back if you lock the door... one, two three... ictus... also ick! " Ava said at the same time that Wyatt used his own magic to lock the monster in the bathroom

" some quick thinking there, Aves but I don't know how long that's going to hold it" Wyatt said as the monster began to stay the door in attempt to try and escape this temporarily prison

" see? Danger magnetic!" Landon said to Ava referring to their previous conversion as he tried to use this as proof that he was constantly surrounded by danger as he thought of what could happen to her

" yeah I'm starting to get this but join the club" Ava said thinking about she had drawn danger to her from the moment her and Wyatt had been born as she thought of the stories

" someone want to fill us in and tell us what the hell that was?" Wyatt said gesturing to the bathroom where the fish like monster was currently being held in an attempt to stop it

" I'm guessing a merman, a very pissed merman" Alaric said as he racked his brain to come up with the next myth and legend that would fit this new monster who clearly wanted out

" why are monsters still coming for Landon? We don't have what they want, the necromancer took that from us and returned it to Malivore" Ava said trying to think of a reason for all of this

" I don't know but we've got to get him out of here, come on" Alaric said gesturing to the door as Landon grabbed his hoodie that Ava had taken off of him before grabbing his backpack

" oh no... you said a necromancer told you the knife was one of three keys right?" Landon said after noticing that something didn't belong in his bag as he suddenly began to panic

" actually it was THE necromancer, it's a long story but why does that matter right now?" Wyatt said speaking for Ava since he knew that it was still a tough topic for her to talk about

" this is why, it's Seylah's. I picked it up but I didn't steal it, not on purpose anyway" Landon said holding up an Egyptian looking cat urn as they all realised that this was another key

" some of a bitch!" Alaric said knowing that they needed to figure out Landon's connection to the three keys and to Malivore before he touched anything else that could be connected to this

" I don't know how it got there, just like how I don't know what happened with the knife. I swear I'm not lying, I wouldn't do that again" Landon said begging Ava to believe him

" Landon, it's okay... I believe you" Ava said closing in the distance between them as she gently cupped his face to comfort him as she could see that he was worried over her reaction

" oh god, we got to move like yesterday because that thing is coming out of there soon" Wyatt said as he saw that the door showed signs of giving way soon if the monster kept slamming it

" hold up, what if we don't? What if we leave that thing here?" Ava said as an idea suddenly came to her as she ran a hand through her messy ponytail that was coming loose slowly

" what? Are you of your mind?" Alaric said wondering if she had been spending too much time listening to the stories about her father before he met her mother and somewhat calmed down

" no I'm serious, I'm so sick of okaying the same game over again and again and never winning so let the monster take it' Ava said knowing from Wyatt's face that he understood

" she's right, if the monster takes then he's just going to go straight to Malivore and we can follow him, we need to know where it is" Wyatt said knowing they needed to know more

" I am not taking three teenagers to a covert military hiding place for a demon portal" Alaric said as he thought about the fallout from that particular call to the Mikaelson parents to update them

" you kind of have to and if you don't then we're still going to go" Ava said deciding to be honest this time about the possibility of them stealing his car keys to head somewhere dangerous

" I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this but why?" Alaric said pointedly as he sensed a sense of urgency behind her words that didn't exactly fit what was going on as he wondered why

" because we're pretty sure Seylah's going there" Wyatt said as he looked to Ava since he didn't want her to be the one to break the news about her new potential boyfriend's mom

" what? Did she tell you that?" Landon said knowing that he had already heard from Alaric that she had left but this raised this stakes that little bit more since it meant he would forget about her

" in her own way then she shot us with tranq darts... can you hold that for me?" Ava said as she got another idea as she took the urn from Landon to break it open to put his bracelet into it

" so we can track it... good thinking, Ava but let's go and quickly too" Alaric said knowing that they needed to get the car and get a head started before the fish man came out to attack

" he's a fish man on land, how fast can he be?" Wyatt said as they all ran to the car to see the merman coming out of the door with a bang as it looked around as they got ready to leave

" oh wow, turns out he's pretty fast!" Ava said as her and Landon watched the merman begin to leave the motel with such speed now holding the urn in his fishy hands as Alaric stated the car

" listen this was your idea, so is it within my bounds as the headmaster to tell you shut it?" Alaric said sounding every bit as tense and stressed out as he looked from the driver's seat

" what if we don't get there in time?" Landon said more to Ava who was now sitting next to him in the backseat while Wyatt sat up front as he thought forgetting meeting his mother

" that's not going to happen, okay? Seylah doesn't have that much of a head start on us and we have a way of getting there now" Ava said trying to keep him calm and stop him from worrying

" I can't believe that she wants to erase herself just to get out of being a parent" Landon said shaking his head wondering how he could have spent years waiting to met her for her to leave again

" some people can be pretty unbelievable sometimes, you learn to expect it after a while" Wyatt said as he looked to his twin sister knowing that they definitely saw more enemies then not

" what the hell is that?" Landon said as they came to an area that was fenced off as they looked at the sign that was clearly military related as they parked the car to get a better look

" according to the sign a not happy named company called triad industries" Ava said as she read the sign on the fence as she thought about everything bad that went with the name triad

" on the bright side, maybe this fence stopped our fishy friend" Alaric said hoping that they would catch a break for once as Wyatt moved to the side of the fence working on a hunch

" yeah I wouldn't count on that one, let's go" Wyatt said looking at the hole in the fence made by the fish man as he climbed through before the others had followed leading them to a field

" hey Landon, stay back! He's dangerous" Ava said as she noticed that while the rest of them had stopped trying to be conscious of the monster and the unfamiliar ground that Landon kept edging closer to him

" I know but I have to get in there, my mom is there" Landon said knowing that was able to let her go without a fight as he knew that anything could happen to her like her being killed or erased

" wait, guys be careful! Stop!" Alaric said as he noticed something familiar in the grass next to him as the monster ahead of them confirmed his suspicions by stepping on a landmine causing them all to go flying from impact from the explosion

The first thing they all noticed when they woke apart from the fact that none of them were where they remembered themselves last being or that it was suddenly morning time but that the field around them was surrounded by a scorched earth especially around a central patch of grass hinting to an explosion of some kind, slowly they all stood up to assess their injuries which was thankful nothing more than a sore head or aching bones and muscles as they tried to piece together the missing pieces from the puzzle as they looked around completely clueless.

" where the hell are we? What happened?" Landon said deciding to be the one to break the silence first and ask the question on all of their minds as he looked to the others for answers

" I don't know but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore... come on, something tells me we shouldn't be here. Lets head back to the car" Alaric said wanting to head home as soon as

" hey Aves, please tell me that you remember what happened here too?" Wyatt said pulling Ava's arm to prevent her from walking away from him as they hung back from the others to talk

" oh thank god, you do too? If they don't then it means that Seylah went through Malivore and she did to get triad, whoever they are, off of Landon's back" Ava said working it all out in her head

" I know who would have thought she was capable of such a motherly act, you know we can't Landon right? Or at least we can't tell him right now" Wyatt said as he saw her face drop a little

" I know, we should to Alaric before making a move. Still sucks though" Ava said knowing that it seemed unfair to keel this from Landon just now but it made sense in terms of the unknown

" any ideas of why we're the only two that remember?" Wyatt said wondering if it had something to do with them being supernatural since it was the main difference between them and the other two

" knowing us, it'll be strange and trouble filled... sorry, Wyatt just wanted to check the area out for any magical clues but we came up empty" Ava said getting into the back seat with Landon again as she made an excuse for them hanging back

" hey... thank you again for coming to get help me" Landon said as they began to drive as he thought about how they always seemed to be coming to his rescue more often than not

" sorry you didn't find her mother, what I don't understand is why I can't remember how we found you. Ava? Wyatt? Any theories?" Alaric said noticing that they both looked distracted

" all of mine are works in progress. What about you, Ava?" Wyatt said knowing that he definitely had a few theories running in his head as he looked back to see Ava looking out of the window

" what? Oh ummm, I've got nothing over here. I'm just too tired to think" Ava said as she yawned as she rubbed her neck in an attempt to try to ease the archness in her body

" uhhh I think the bus stop is actually that way" Landon said gesturing to the turning that Alaric had missed as he wondered where they were going if it wasn't to drop off him at a bus stop

" oh that's okay, we'll drive you" Alaric said knowing that he had a designation in mind for him as he realised his mistake in letting the honour council in making such an important decision

" where? I don't have a lot of options when it comes to places to go" Landon said knowing that he hadn't made a solid plan on what to do next anyway as he looked between them all

" home... back to the Salvatore school, where you should never have left in the place" Wyatt said knowing now that Landon probably belonged there more than anyone else right now

" why the change of heart?" Landon said wondering if this was a whim or not since his past made it hard for him to trust random acts of kindness like this as there was usually a string attached

" call it a gut feeling or you could just add it to the list of thing I don't know about the last few days" Alaric said thinking about the amount of holes he had in his memory from the last few days

" and if the honour council have anything to say then we'll say that I changed my vote causing it to sway the other side" Ava said wondering if that was something she could actually do

" hey why don't you lay your head on my shoulder and go to sleep for a while? It'll be a long drive and you seem to need it" Landon said as he saw how out of it she was right now as she did just that

Later that day as got closer to nighttime they arrive at the Salvatore boarding school as everything began to wind down for the night which meant that there were less people to notice the sudden reappearance of Landon as they all knew that it would cause a small stir especially with the honour council who had voted him out. Alaric sent the twins to their room before calling on Emma to get everything that Landon would need for living at the school such as new clothes and toiletries knowing that they could sort out his school books later come they worked out what classes to put him in if at all before then sending him to the room that he was going to share once again with Rafael. Meanwhile Ava decided to go for a shower before getting changed into dark grey cameo sweatpants, a place vnecked white tshirt, a light grey hoodie and a pair of converse. She threw her blonde hair into a messy ponytail deciding to head to Landon's room wanting to about him something before she had to met Wyatt outside of Alaric's office soon as she thought of the strange conversation they would have as she knocked on the door

" hey you" Ava said almost shyly as she hoped the door a little as she saw that Landon had been looking at the clothes that the school had given him almost with wonder in his eyes

" hey back" Landon said putting his hands in his Salvatore hoodie pocket as he gave her a smile since he had been hoping that she would stop by since he had wanting to see her again

" is umm... is Raf here? Cause I can come back later if you two need to catch up or whatever" Ava said smiling as she thought about how happy Rafael would be to have his best friend back

" no, you just missed the reunion and now he's off working out with the werewolves. Apparently Wyatt wanted to catch up with them" Landon said gesturing for her to come in

" yeah he was worried that Jed might move on his alpha status while he had been away Fortunately with me still not being a pack member, I didn't need go" Ava said suddenly thankful for that fact

" I know I'm probably going to keep saying this to you for a long time but thank you, Rafael told me that you two had become friends while I had been away" he said knowing he had been worrying about them both

" it's okay, I figured we could bond over the fact that we both missed you and zombies helped too. What were you doing?" Ava said joining him as he sat on the bed with her facing him

" I was just sitting here looking at the fancy new clothes the school gave me, trying to make peace with the dactyl that I may never the woman in that picture which I seem to have lost somehow. What do you think she's life?" Landon said thinking of all the questions he had

" I think that she's an international assassin that specialises in killing monsters and that she probably love you very much in her own way" Ava said wishing so badly she could tell him the truth about his mom

" oh let's be honest, nobody that cool gave birth to me" Landon said laughing as Ava joined him although she worried that her laugh sounded more forced and fake than his own

" honest if you're anything to go by then I'd say that your mom is probably sweet when she lets her guard down, caring, kind and pretty tough" Ava said as she closed the distance in between them

" you think so?... umm anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" Landon said since he in that she had wanted make sure that they were alone for a reason as he wondered why

" do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ava said deciding to just ask him straight out rather than to dance around her question as Landon smiled at the facial expressions she doing right now

" are you serious?" Landon said trying not to get his hopes up as he thought about how he had always had a big crush on her and that he thought he had ruined all his chances with her

" deadly as in I don't think I've ever asked anything so serious before" Ava said with a smile that she could barely contain as she knew that there was nothing she wanted more than this

" not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Landon said wondering what had changed since he had thought that she would be hating on his for months to come for what he did

" when you were gone, I really missed you and I missed how much I could be myself with you which is rare for me. All I could think about was you and how much I wanted you to come back and you are" Ava said knowing that things between her and Landon were new and exciting

" well it's a big decision, you would probably sleep on it. I mean there much be better options of you" Landon said in the usual jokey banter way that they seemed to have between them

" nope absolutely not and I care about other options, I only want you" Ava said as she suddenly became aware of how close they were to each other as his eyes dropped to his lips

" well in that case, yeah I'd really like that" Landon said as he leaned into her before kissing her, although this kiss was softer and sweeter than the one had been in the motel before Wyatt had caught them

However sooner than Ava would have liked she had leave Landon in order to meet Wyatt outside of Alaric's office like they had planned since they knew that they couldn't never keep a secret this big from Alaric despite anything they might have said to himself as he was more than just a headmaster to them and was more a second father to them than hey would like to admit. Which was how they found themselves taking turns to fill Alaric in on everything that he had forgotten about over the last few days which mostly included any memory that might be connected to Seylah as Alaric listened to them patiently with an open mouth as he tried to take everything in suddenly wishing for a drink. Eventually Ava rounded up the story telling both Wyatt and Alaric about asking Landon to be her boyfriend

" and that's it, which brings me to my next question... what do we do next?" Ava said since she knew that her and Wyatt had no clue what to do next without making things worse

" how am I supposed to know? I don't remember anything either of you just said" Alaric said wondering how they tell a story so detailed like that without him remembering any of it

" come on, dude. You're always telling us that you're adult and we're the kids, do adult things" Wyatt said tilting his head at him as he gave him a look, wondering how none of them knew what do to

" you know because you always know, because you're a good headmaster in spite of all the thins I said and because you're a good friend" Ava said knowing they needed more than a headmaster sometimes

" well in that case, I think the only question we should be asking ourselves is why do only you two remember?" Alaric said knowing from experience that it had to mean something

" I have a theory or two on that but I can't imagine that it's a good thing or anything good can come from it" Wyatt said as he looked to Ava knowing luck was never on their side in their lives

" and I can just about lie to Landon about all of this but we can't lie to you and I'm sorry to lay this on you but we need your help" Ava said knowing that they couldn't do any of this alone

" speaking of which, there's one more detail we left out" Wyatt said placing the Egyptian urn on his table as he looked to Ava remembering how they had spotted in it the grass before taking it

" I take it that's the urn I don't remember" Alaric said putting the pieces together so the only thing that made sense after a teenage boy puts an old looking urn on top of your desk

" yeah we figured that it was better to have it here than to leave it laying around somewhere" Wyatt said thinking about how it could have ended up in anyone's hands, both good and bad

" so what happens now?" Alaric said since it was clear that he was a little of his depth and a little shell shocked after being told the tale they had just told them about the last few days

" I don't know but something tells me that we're about to find out" Ava said looking st the urn as it began to glow orange as something told her that a new monster was heading for them


	9. Chapter9:why was Ava doing in your dream

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x09 of the legacies which I know is super late compared to my other chapters but I have just been struggling so much with low motivation and feeling meh which has made it difficult to read, so I am sorry! As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 9: what was Ava doing in your dreams?

After filling Alaric in on everything he had forgotten that involved any memories he might have involving Seylah including the fact that they had discovered the second key to unlocking Malivore which just so happened to be an Egyptian styled urn as well as went over the fact that the only people that remembered what happened through out the day was Ava and Wyatt while Alaric and Landon had forgotten everything that had happened including the fact that Seylah had sacrificed herself in order to keep Landon away from her former employees at Triad. Unfortunately for Alaric, Wyatt and Ava who hadn't slept much over the last three days due to their cross country road trip to get Landon this meant that they had decided to stay up while the rest of the school slept through the night in order to do some research on the urn. It was currently two in the morning as Ava and Wyatt were currently thankful for their comfortable outfits consisting of sweats, a dark grey cameo pair for Ava and a pair of plain dark grey for Wyatt, and a simple tshirt, a white vnecked one for Ava and a light blue one for Wyatt, since they were both getting sleepier the more they talked to Alaric about the urn

" how long do you think it'll be before the next monster shows up?" Ava said as she sat up on top of Alaric's desk as she put her legs in a basket as she made herself more comfortable on his desk

" it's hard to say, I've never actually seen an artefact glow before" Alaric said as he knew that this was something new for them all as he realised that it probably signalled that a new monster was coming

" that's so not comforting, dude. What happened to your self confident, mr know- it-all attitude?" Wyatt said leaning against the wall as he realised that Alaric was the closest thing to an expert they had

" I'm too tired and it's way too late for that kind of reassurance, try again in the morning. Hey so where did you two hide the urn by the way?" Alaric said thinking about how they had left for a while to hide it

" ummm I'm not sure that we should tell you" Ava said giving Wyatt a look as she internally argued with her head as she thought about the benefits of only two people knowing where the urn was

" I have to say that I tend to agree with Ava on this one, I mean isn't it safer if only us know where is it?" Wyatt said backing her up as he knew that they were more equipped to defend the urn from monsters

" I'm sorry but it should probably be the adult among us" Alaric said thinking about how he wished they were both more teenage like and didn't have to deal with this kind of thing in a diary bases

" don't start throwing around your adult card or I'm going to hit you with it, okay?" Ava said knowing that Alaric has a habit of pulling out his adult cars whenever he thought that he should take over from them

" anyway I thought it should be the two of us with high level superpowers since the adult in the room is human and breakable" Wyatt said knowing that him and Ava were the most power supernatural creatures ever

" you two are really not going to tell me where it is, are you? I hate how you both got your stubbornness from your mom, especially you Ava" Alaric said as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers due to tirednesses

" nope, anyway we have bigger problems right now like what do we tell everyone else?" Ava said thinking about how the monster tended to attack the school and it's students rather than just them

" she's right, we should probably warn them before a cyclops crashes exam week. Although it would be the perfect excuse as why I might fail trig" Wyatt said thinking about how they had exams on top of all of this

" it's usually best to start with some form of the truth" Alaric said knowing that he had the most experience in telling half truths when it came to this kind of thing due to his history with Mystic Falls gang

" what about the times the truth is the one you can't say?" Ava said in a small voice as she looked down at her hands as she thought about how she was keeping secrets from her new boyfriend

" are you sure you want to keep all of this from Landon? I mean I understand you wanting to protect him but-" Alaric said wishing she would listen to him since he knew what lies could do to a couple

" I can't do that to him, he's been wondering about his mother his whole life and he finally meets her for her to die. If I can keep from feeling that pain then it'll be worth and I'll keep praying that he won't me for not telling him" Ava said that Landon would probably dump her and hate her for keeping this secret

" come on, Ric. This is her decision and it's her secret to keep" Wyatt said knowing that it was hard to see his sister so torn about something as he wished he could make it all better for and hated that he couldn't

" okay, I won't tell him. Anyway back on topic, the trick is to give everyone the right amount of information without giving too much away" Alaric said thinking about the right choice of words

" so you're gonna hold an emergency assembly for the upper school students, right? Tell them a half truth version of all of this?" Ava said thinking about how he was good at making convincing speeches

" yeah, I'll hold it as I can after speaking with the teachers especially Emma and Dorian but I'm thinking within the next half hour" Alaric said knowing that there was more than needed to be done than that

" what about the lower school students? We have no idea how bad this is about this about to get and the monsters don't seem to be getting nicer" Wyatt said thinking about their little sister, Cassie

" we'll need to evacuate them. I'll call Matt Donovan, I think he might have a place big enough to help us out" Alaric said knowing that he had a particular place in mind from the old days in Mystic Falls

" yeah but question is will he be willing to help us? Because the last thing I heard was that he was threatening us due to Kaleb and his vampire eating habits" Ava said thinking about Matt and his history with the supernatural

" I'll talk him around, it'll be okay. Guys, this is our chance to do things differently than with the knife a that starts with keeping the residents here safe" Alaric said knowing that it was all up to them three

" we'll see you at the emergency assembly, we should go get Cas ready to be evacuated" Wyatt said knowing that Cassie would probably get scared if someone else woke her up as they left with a nod from Alaric

Wyatt and Ava silently headed to Cassie's bedroom since they knew that they needed to be the one to wake her up otherwise she would panic and get herself into some state as her little mind would be begin to conjure up the worse of situations as they opened the dorm room that Cassie had all to herself since she was giving special permission to have a room to herself due to the fact that she quite often had vision induced nightmares that made it harder to have a roommate. Ava decided to be the one to grab Cassie's rainbow holdall bag in order to fill it with everything that she might need while she was away from the school since she was more likely to know what she would need than Wyatt would be while Wyatt walked over to the bed where Cassie was currently sleeping peacefully since he wanted to be the one to wake her up

" hey, little monster ...Cas? Cassie, come on. Let me see those beautiful little eyes of yours" Wyatt said as he bent down on the floor as he began to gently shake her wake as Ava looked over to watch them

" Cassie, if you wake up now then I'll do some braids in your hair for you" Ava said knowing that she would easily stoop as low as bribery to get their little sister up in time for the evacuation

" Ava? Wyatt? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Cassie said with a voice full of sleep as she slowly began to wake up as she sat up to see that Ava was busy packing a bag for her

" you know how there's been a few unexpected monsters attacking the school lately" Wyatt said as he thought about the best way to get to her understand what was going on without making her panic

" you mean like the dragon lady you two fought or the weird guy that kept bringing people back to life?" Cassie said sitting up as she ran a hand through her blonde her as Ava came to sit next to her

" yeah, Cas. Exactly like that, except that we don't what kind monster is coming next" Ava said as she began to brush Cassie's hair to make it more rely for her to braid it into two plaits since she had promised

" and like Ava said there another coming for this magical urn thing that we're trying to keep safe but Alaric thinks it best to get you little ones out of here till it's safe" Wyatt said as Ava did Cassie's hair

" are you two coming too?" Cassie said knowing that she didn't like to leave Wyatt and Ava for too long since they had always been a really close knitted family due to the supernatural drama in their lives

" we ummm... we can't, we need to stay here and help Alaric make sure that the school is safe"Ava said seeing that Wyatt was a little torn and sad about telling their little sister about them leaving her

" but Dorian and Emma are going, plus we'll call you all the time and we'll come get you as soon as we can okay?" Wyatt said trying to not to get her upset as Ava finished doing her hair like she wanted

" and listen you can write in your journal all about your time away and tell us all about it" Ava said as she stood up in order to check that she had everything that she might need in her hold-all bag

" do you think that I'll be able to bake where we're going?" Cassie said as she took her floral blue jacket from Ava to put on over her black and white striped pyjamas set to keep her warm outside

" I'm sure that Emma and Dorian will let you if you ask nicely, do you think you can keep us something nice to eat? " Wyatt said as he helped her put her converse on as they heard footsteps in the halls

" hey, sorry guys but I've called the upper school for the assembly. You can bring Cassie if you want before putting her on the bus to go to the Lockwood mansion" Alaric said poking his head into the room

" wait, that's where Matt suggested to evacuate the lower school?" Ava said thinking about the amount of bad memories the Lockwood mansion had for anyone involved with the old Mystic Falls gang

" like I said, it's the only place big enough to house all of the students that need to or want to leave." Alaric said before leaving as Ava and Wyatt exchanged a look as they finished getting Cassie ready

" okay, little monster. Why don't we finish getting you ready and then you can come with us to the big kids meeting?" Wyatt said as they noticed that Cassie was getting sleepier again as she yawned

Wyatt decided to carry Cassie to the main hall where they always held the meetings with the upper school while Ava carried Cassie's school backpack and hold-all with all of her things for going away to the Lockwood mansion as Cassie began to fall back asleep since they knew that she needed as much as she could get due to always being woken up from a vision induced nightmare. Ava and Wyatt decided stay at the back of the hall where it was mostly out of sight from everyone since they didn't want to draw attention to the fact they had a lower school student with them as the room soon filled its sleepy upper school students still dressed in their pyjamas as Alaric began to speak to them

" we've been through this before with the knife so it shouldn't come as too much of a shock and this is our chance to do things differently and more responsibly. Yesterday I came into possession of a another artefact" Alaric said as he began to fill the students in with some of the information

" I see what he gets about telling them half truths" Wyatt said whispering to Ava as he began to comfortingly rub Cassie's back as he thought about everything he had back in his office about this

" he isn't the headmaster for nothing" Ava said knowing that Alaric was the best person she knew st handle things like this like a pro as she watched him make the speech soo confidently like he had al the answers

" it was my hope to find a method of containment before it signalled another monster but given the emergency meeting called, I'm sure you can guess how well that went" Alaric said to the older students

" hey, do you see Ava anywhere?" Landon said as Ava and Wyatt heard him asked Rafael using their werewolf hearing as they looked over in their direction to see them both looking for her as she stayed hidden

" lover boy is looking for you" Wyatt said as he knew that she could overhear him as much as Wyatt could as he shuffled himself into a better position while holding Cassie in his arms as she slept

" and why do you think we're all the way here in the back hiding? It's not just because of Cassie" Ava said as she made sure that cassie was warm enough with her coat as she worried about her

" so what's your plan on keeping Landon in the dark about Seylah and everything that happened?" Wyatt said knowing that this wasn't going to be easy on her side they both had a lot to deal with

" honestly, I think my best bet is to just avoid him till I can come with a better plan or some way to lie convincingly to him" Ava said knowing that she was much better at just speaking her mind than not

" now rest assured we are taking precautions. Sheriff Donavan has been kind enough to open the doors of the Lockwood Manison to us so Mr Williams and Ms Tig are in the process of evacuating our students from the lower grades" Alaric said as he looked to where Ava and Wyatt was standing

" why don't we just evacuate the damn artefacts?" Kaleb said causing the upper school students to look at them as Wyatt looked to his twin sister to see her rolling her eyes at the stupid comment

" great, why didn't we ever think of that one? Oh wait, we did and it didn't work" Ava said wondering why people never really thought things through before speaking as Wyatt gently nudged her arms

" we are much more equipped than the world at large to handle the arrival of a monster. Once we know what we're dealing with and the problem is contained then we can reassess what to do" Alaric said trying to calm them all down

" when he talks about the problem being contained, does he mean that the monster being held in captive again or us killing it?" Wyatt said thinking that they couldn't just allow the monster to roam free

" I don't know but it's not like any of this is going to end in sunshine and happiness" Ava said looking to where Landon was sitting as she thought about how the same could be applied to their relationship

" if any of you want to evacuate then please talk to Dorian or Emma, however exam week will continue wherever you are. I know I'm sorry I can't exactly call the state accreditation to tell them that we're cancelling the exams because of monsters" Alaric said causing the students to groan in frustration

" crap, I completely forgot that we still have exams to do. I've barely studied lately" Wyatt said knowing that it was hard for them to study as they went from supernatural problem to supernatural problem

" tell me about it, like it's not enough that we all if this going on but now we need to study and take out exams" Ava said knowing that she would probably slit her night between doing research and studying

" we'll get through this I promise, try and get some rest okay? Good night" Alaric said since he knew that he had woken them in the middle of the night to make this little announcement about the urn

" hey, I'm going head back to Cassie's room and grab that old bunny teddy that she loves so much. I know she's older but it might comfort her. I'll meet you by the bus" Ava said as she headed back

" come on, Cas. Let's get you to the bus... oh hey guys" Wyatt said making his way through the crowd as he held Cassie close to him as he bumped into Rafael and Landon as he was thankful Ava was gone

" hey what's going on? You evacuating?" Landon said as he looked from the sleeping form in his arms that kinda looked like a younger Ava who was clearly dressed in a hurry ready to leave as soon as

" Ava and I aren't but this little one is since she's a lower school student still, we were just getting her ready to go. What about you two? Are you evacuating?" Wyatt said more to Landon than to Rafael

" hell no, I've got four exams in the morning so I need my beauty rest" Rafael said knowing that he needed to focus on the exams that he had coming up rather than on the latest monster attack on them

" and I got back so there's no way I'm leaving again so soon... so I see that Ava is M.I.A, I figured she would be with you" Landon said clearly hoping to see the girl who had just become his girlfriend

" she's probably suiting up in her battle armour, girl's basically Wonder Woman" Rafael said thinking about nothing ever seemed to phase Ava but instead she just took it in her stride and conquered it all

" sorry to disappoint but she headed back to Cassie's room to grab her favourite soft bunny to comfort her while she's away" Wyatt said knowing that Ava definitely had a softer side that no one really saw

" or she's realised she made a mistake bringing me back here cause where I go danger follows" Landon said thinking about how he was going to get Ava hurt sooner or later due to this pattern

" my god, come on bro. Now this one is not you" Rafael said knowing that it was a foster kid's default to automatically themselves for anything bad that ever went wrong in the world around them like now

" he's right, you know. The monsters aren't following you, the following the Malivore artefact" Wyatt said leaving out the part about how Landon seemed to activating the key somehow when he touched them

" that might be true but her being distant today has got to have something to do with us waking up in a field with amnesia yesterday right?" Landon said looking to Wyatt since he was there when they woke up

" I wouldn't think twice about that if I was you, mate and I wouldn't look too close at what Ava is doing. She just a lot going on all of a sudden with all of this and exams" Wyatt said making excuses for her

" look, you're here so just think about the good things in your life instead of getting caught up in the bad for once. I'm gonna grab my books and hit the library since I'm up" Rafael said knowing he wouldn't be able to get back asleep now as he left Wyatt and Landon alone

" I should go meet Ava at the evacuation buses to put this one on one of them but listen, just don't worry about Ava. She just isn't used to having other people that isn't me caring about her" Wyatt said trying to reassure him that everything was okay between him and his sister

Once Ava and Wyatt had placed Cassie on the bus after promising that they would call or see her everyday until she was able to come back to the school, they headed back to their room where they got very little sleep since they stayed up the whole night switched between looking into the urn for information of it's importance as well as any connection to Malivore and between the high amount of studying they needed to do for their upcoming exams if they wanted to pass to an acceptable level for the adults in their lives not to give them a lecture. In the morning Ava got dressed in a short sleeved but long white graph check print shirt with the school crest sewn onto the chest of it, she only partially buttoned up as it showed of her black ripped jeans and dark grey tank that she worn underneath as well as she also wore her usual pair of black combat boots. Ava decided that she would at least look every part as fierce as she knew that she needed to be right now by creating s few small braids on one side of her head before allowing the rest of her blonde hair to a mass of messy curls and waves, she also wore dark brown smoked eye makeup that made the blue in her eye more startling as much as did compliment the dull red colour of her lips. As she finished getting ready, Wyatt came into the room to tell her that Alaric was asking to see them in his office since something had happened causing them both to rush off to seen that Rafael was also in Alaric's office

" this happened to you in nightmare? Are you sure?" Alaric said as he took Rafael's arm to get s better look at the bruise that was forming as he knew from experience that it was caused by a belt

" look I know that it sounds crazy but I was studying and then I fell asleep then suddenly I just started dreaming about-..." Rafael said trailing off the end as he looked over to Ava as he thought about her p lips on his

" about what? And don't worry about it sounding crazy, we kinda specialise in the crazy" Ava said thinking that was the reason why he had stopped mid sentence and not for any other reason

" umm one of my old foster dads, he was in the library and he has his old belt that he used to use on me" Rafael said as he looked to the bruise on his arm that reminded him of the one he used to have on his back

" and that's what caused this?" Wyatt said as Rafael silently nodded as he realised that whoever happened to him in his dream had affected him in real life which was something new to them all

" do you remember anything else?" Ava said knowing that this had to do with Malivore and the new monster as she hoped that he had seen or heard something that would point them in the right direction

" yeah there was this woman there too, she was wearing a black dress and a veil. She told me " you know what I want' but I don't" Rafael said as he wondered if it meant anything to any of them

" she means the urn" Wyatt said as something suddenly sparked a thought in Alaric's head as he realised what this new monster could be as Wyatt realised how dangerous this could get for them all

" sounds like our monster showed up and she decided to make an entrance like them all" Ava said thinking about none of them just came out and asked for the urn but rather showed off for a while

" you know every culture on earth has legends about creatures that only appear in dreams but a woman in a black dress and a veil is pretty specific" Alaric said as he headed over to grab a book

" so does that mean she can like control what we see in our dreams? That she can put stuff in our heads?" Rafael said as he spared another glance at Ava was looking more fierce and beautiful than ever

" why, did you see something else? Or are you just this shaken up because of you saw your old foster father again?" Ava said giving him a look that he wished she wouldn't as he thought about the Ava in his dreams

" it's possible, does that look familiar?" Alaric said showing Rafael the picture of the monster that he believed was the one from his dreams as he leaned back on his desk as he knew this was a good thing

" yeah that's her, that's the woman from my dreams" Rafael said as he looked at the book to see the woman in the same black dress and veil that had demanded that he bring her the new Malivore item

" I'm guessing we need to hold another upper school meeting" Wyatt said thinking about how they would need to inform the students that were still at the school about this new development

It didn't take the students long before they all gathered in the assembly hall where they all took a seat in front of Alaric who a stood in his usual place while Ava had insisted that her and Wyatt tried to stay away from the limelight and hid once more as he rolled his eyes since he knew this was about her wanting to avoid Landon right now since they had agreed not to tell him about what happened with Seylah in Kansas. Alaric decided to just dive right into since he knew that this was their chance to do things differently from how they handled things with the knife which meant being somewhat honest with the students

" our latest monster is a Night Hag, a malevolent spirit trapped on the astral plane that can only interact with us through dreams or in this case nightmares" Alaric said thinking of Rafael's dream

" so like Freddie Kruger?" MG said making Ava smile since the young vampire always seemed to have a pop culture reference for every and any situation that happened around them as he looked around

" well in the sense that what's happens to you in your dreams seems to also happen to you in real life but the good news is we're safe as long as we stay awake" Alaric said as the student began to complain

" he makes it sound so easy which it possible is if you've already slept in the last three days instead of driving cross country to get Landon" Ava said knowing that she was getting more and more sleepy

" probably but we wouldn't be us if we didn't have a few added issues, right?" Wyatt said knowing that they were born with a few added issues compared to other supernatural teenager their own age

" I've lined up more evacuation shuttles, they should be running all afternoon. So please for those who don't want to stay and fight, take advantage of them. That's all" Alaric said urging them all to go

" he says ' that's all' like it's so simple which I guess it is if you don't know as much as we know" Wyatt said as they began to stand up and head out as he noticed that Landon had spotted Ava in the crowd

" god, I wish I was one of these in the dark teenagers right now who's biggest problem is passing exams" Ava said knowing that no one was really taking this monster threat as serious as the impending exams

" and I'm going to stay that your life is about to get that little bit more complicated...hey Landon" Wyatt said noticing that Landon was coming up behind Ava who had her back to him but was facing Wyatt

" hey...ummm how's your little sister, Cassie?" Landon said after seeing the slightly frazzled and a shocked look on Ava's face at seeing him as she spun around to face him as she began to panic

" she's ummm... she's fine, just hates being away from us and it doesn't help that her visions are all out of whack with this new monster on the loose" Ava said thinking of the phone call she had with Emma

" she's a seer right? I remember you said that she was saw visions of the future of something like that" Landon said trying to start an easy conversation between them since something seemed off

" with us being tribrids, we tend to a little different from each other. Cassie is a tribrid with seer perks, out little brother seems to be more vampire than the rest of us, I'm more wolf and Ava is a powerful witch" Wyatt said seeing that Ava was over thinking things in her head

" I guess, you guys were kidding when you said you were different from the rest" Landon said as he already knew how special Ava was as he looked at her fro the first time all day to see how stunning she was

" Aves, I'm going to check on the werewolves and make sure that they're all good but I'll catch up with you later" Wyatt said making his excuses as he decided to force Ava into talking to Landon for a while

" so what about you? You have any bad dreams last night?" Landon said noticing the killer look that she was Wyatt right now as he wondered why there was a sudden change between them right now

" bad dreams apply that I actually slept last night, I just have a lot on my mind" Ava said knifing that her mind was constantly buzzing with thoughts and imagines right now that he couldn't even remember

" yeah same, just got the first day jitters" Landon said as Ava took a moment to take a good look at him as she realised that he was now wearing a very casual version of their uniform with the school logo

" you would think this you'd be used to them... don't be nervous, okay? You belong here and screw anyone who thinks otherwise" Ava said softening up slightly as she flashed the rare smile he loved

" thanks... so has anything came back to you yet about our little amnesia trip?" Landon said as Ava began to freak out as she wondered if he was beginning to remember since they didn't know all the rules of Malivore yet

" why do you ask that?" Ava said feeling her anxiety spike as she waited for him to call her out on lying to him and for keeping the truth about his mom from his as she realised that this was too hard for her

" Well this can't all be a coincidence right? I mean we can remember the last day or so then we come back here and suddenly there's a new monster along with a new object" Landon said thinking it was him

" you know let's focus on one problem at a time, okay? Otherwise my head is going to explode with everything that's going on inside of it" Ava said running a hand through her messy curls in worry

" okay but I mean can I at least help you solve this problem? I can be a research assistant, I'm CPR certified and I know a little tai chai" Landon said seeing some of the tension leave Ava just a little

" something tells me not enough but I appreciate the offer and I know you don't want to hear this...but the best way to help me is by evacuating" Ava said knowing that he was about to fight her on this one

" wait, what? What are you talking about?" Landon said wondering why she was suddenly trying to get rid of him as he looked around to see that most of the students had disappeared from the area

" honestly knowing that you safe and away from all of this is all I want right now. This monster just caused Rafael to dream about one of his abusive foster fathers, imagine what it could do in your dreams" Ava said showing how worried she was about him as she started to get a little frantic

" well are you leaving?" Landon said knowing that he was just as concerned about her as she was about him despite knowing that she was more equipped at dealing with these kinds of situations

" no I can't I need to stay to not only take my exams but to deal with all of this since it literally me, Wyatt and Alaric against the world right now" Ava said knowing all of this was a lot to handle for toe teenagers

" then I'm staying, I go where you go because that's how this works. Anyway I should probably get to class" Landon said gently kissing her on the cheek before heading to his first class of the day

Ava headed back to her room to see that Wyatt had indeed when to check on his wolf as she wondered if any of them had chosen to evacuate as she imagined most of the school would eventually since being supernatural and facing down a monster was two very different things that not everyone could handle or should be forced to do. Ava sat down at her desk as she began to write notes in her journal as she remembered how their uncle Stefan had given them each one to write in to tell him all about their adventures but also partly because it had helped him over the years to sort out the darker parts of his mind as Ava used her to get everything going on in her head down in paper however the combination of the repetitive task of writing and her pure exhaustion, Ava began to get sleeper before she felt herself fall asleep at her desk. In her dream world she was back in the familiar surroundings of the woods in Mystic Falls as she looked around to hear yelling and screaming as something inside of her sensed that she needed to run and fast

" _what's going on?.. ah... oh my god? Mom? Dad? Oh god, Cassie! Wy" Ava said as as she stopped running as she stumbled over the bodies of her family as she looked at how bloody and messy they were_

" _Ava Mikaelson! Come on, it's better if you just stop running now" a voice said coming from the shadows in the trees as Ava began to spin around in an attempt to find the person behind the voice_

" _who are you?" Ava said ashamed at how much her voice was shaking in fear as she knew that one of the key elements when dealing with an enemy especially one that was unknown was not to show fear_

" _you know who I am and why I have to do this, I need to stop you from becoming just like your father" the man said as he stepped closer into the light for her to see his blonde hair as she recognised Matt Donovan_

" _my father? All you know about him is the person he was before meeting my mother, he's reformed now... kinda" Ava said thinking about how Klaus had a few slips of anger every now and them_

" _Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't reform, he's a monster much like his children or did you think that you were the exception" Matt said stepping closer to her as he raised a cross bow and arrow as he pointed it at her_

" _we're not monsters and not all monsters do monstrous things... Jesus!... oh my god, Landon? Please, no no not you too. Come on, wake up. Please!" Ava said after falling over Landon's lifeless body_

" _I'm sorry but monsters like you don't deserve a happy ending" Matt said before shooting the arrow into her shoulder causing her to scream out in pain as she realised that this was all too real for her_

" _if you want to avoid this dream becoming your reality then all you do is give me the urn, do that and all of this can be over" the Night Hag said as she creeped around the tree line as Ava began to wake up_

" Ava, wake up! Oh god, you're bleeding. What the hell?" Wyatt said shaking his sister awake after coming into the room and realising that she had fallen asleep at her desk as he noticed the blood on her shirt beginning to spread

" the ummm... the sheriff just shot me in the shoulder with an arrow. Everyone we love was dead including you and Cassie, even Landon..." Ava said as everything began to crash around her for a moment

" hey, it's okay. It was just a dream, none of it happened but we need to go right now because Alaric has to know about this and that needs treated" Wyatt said trying to calm her down as he grabbed her hand and a clean hoodie for her

The Mikaelson twins walked in silence as Wyatt practically dragged a stunned Ava to Alaric's office as he knew that he needed to know that she had been affected by the Night Hag although he urn was still safe since he had made sure to check on it before leaving for the office as he knew that even in dream form that Ava was way too smart to repeat last mistakes like the ones they made with the knife. They knocked on the door after Wyatt had insisted on making a pit stop into the infirmary to pick up the box of medical and healing witchy supplies they had stashed there just in case before heading into the office since he knew that they needed to treat the wound on her shoulder and that she would want it to be away in private and away from prying eyes that would later use it to gossip about the fierce Ava Mikaelson.

" hey guys, before you ask I don't know anymore about the Night Hag and I don't have a solution to bring Cassie or the others back yet" Alaric said without up to see the blood stain on Ava's shirt that was beginning to spread across her chest

" no but I think I might considering I'm the dummy who fell asleep" Ava said causing him to look as he realised what she meant and saw how guilty or rather embarrassed she felt about falling asleep

" you didn't do it on purpose, the three of us have been awake non stop for a three days straight and your nap in the car on the way back doesn't count" Wyatt said knowing it was harder for them to stay awake right now

" he's right, your body needs sleep. It's not your fault that there's a nightmare inducing monster around" Alaric said knowing that there was no one harder on the Mikaelson twins than themselves

" yeah, well I kinda wish she had kept this nightmare to herself" Ava said thinking about how terrifying her nightmare had been as well as how real it had been as she thought of her family laying dead

" take your shirt off and let me have a look" Alaric said knowing that he needed to tend to her wound sooner rather than later as he wondered why it wasn't healing already due to her being supernatural

" can I start charging these monsters for dry cleaning because they are ruining all my favourite clothes with either their freaky slim or my blood?" Ava said trying to find some relief in her weird sense of humour

" what happened in your dream? Cause it looks like you got shot" Alaric said knowing that he recognised the wound from all of his many years of experience of dealing with the supernatural world

" with an arrow, that was actually shot by the sheriff who as it turns out as excellent aim" Ava Zia's dark,y as she thought of her dream and how Matt had called a monster as well as condemned her to death

" what actually happened in your dream?" Wyatt said as he thought about the ramblings he had gotten from her after she had woken up in a state of shock and despair from her nightmare

" I was in the woods running after I heard someone scream but I fell over...over my mom's body, my entire family were dead after being hunted. Matt said that I was a monster and we don't get happy endings, that's when he ummm..." Ava said as the tears began to fall down her cheeks as Alaric began to clean her wound

" you mentioned Landon, he was there too right? did you see the Night Hag?" Wyatt said knowing that this had to be her doing due to the sheer awfulness of it all as he thought of the state of his sister right now

" yeah she was creeping in the trees, she demanded me to give her the urn and tried to plead with me that it would end all of this. I'm not going to tell her or give it to her, obviously" Ava said thinking of the knife

" we know you're not, okay? We know the whole knife thing wasn't really your fault, you jut got played and it happens. What's worrying me now is that you're not healing" Alaric said looking at her shoulder

" what do you mean? How is that possible?" Wyatt said as he looked at her wound to see that it looked like every other human wound as Alaric went around to his desk to get the more human first aid kit out

" it's the astral plane, the rules there are different which means this is going to heal at the same rate a human wound would...we need something stronger than coffee to keep us awake" Ava said changing the subject slightly as she thought of how much worse it was going to get

" I know I have the witch teachers working on a tea of some kind of energy, we live in the supernatural world so might as well as use it... come in" Alaric said as he sat next to Ava to dress her wound as there was a knock on the door

" hey ummm... my teacher sent me here, I fell asleep in class which normally sounds very human and embarrassing but not so much when there's a supernatural Night Hag involved" Landon said shyly

" she's stepping up her attacks, that's two in the last half an hour and she's only going to get bolder" Ava said as Alaric continued to bandaged her shoulder drawing Landon's attention to his injured girlfriend

" what happened to your shoulder? You okay?" Landon said as he rushed to her side as he noticed that her previously clean white shirt was now covered in blood as she stood up to hug him as much as she could

" I feel asleep and got shot with an arrow... but right now I'm really glad to see you" Ava said knowing that her plan had been to avoid him as much as possible but with the imagine fresh in her head of him laying on the ground dead, she hugged him close

" seems like I need to make an announcement and get that energy tea out" Alaric said as he headed over to his phone to call the teachers to tell them as he tried to figure out how to handle this one

" what happened in your dream?" Wyatt asked considering that Ava was currently reassuring and comforting her boyfriend while Alaric called certain teachers in order to act on the plans he had made

" I was in class being forced to take this exam and I began to panic before realising that it was all a dream, that when I stabbed myself with my pencil" Landon said as he showed Ava his bleeding hand

" so pain seems to be the way to escape the dream which is unfortunate" Wyatt said as he thought if his Rafael, Ava and Landon had all left their dreams after receiving some sort of injury due to it

" wait, you knew you were in a dream?" Ava said as Landon nodded due to Alaric signalling to them to be quiet with his finger to his mouth as he prepared to make an announcement after speaking to the teachers

" the senior witch faculty has mixed together a batch of energy herbs to help you stay away so for those of you who are not leaving then please for lack of a better term, please dose yourself responsibly" Alaric said as he internally groaned at the fact that this is what it come to right now

" something tells me that with exams going on, everyone already knows the right dose" Wyatt said knowing that energy herbs were very common when exams where going on to keep them all awake

" even so, I'm going to get sued or hexed at least" Alaric said as he imagined what the reaction from the board or the parents of the students would be if they found out what was going on at the school

" you don't have to be so hard on yourself, at my last school the gym teacher was dealing coke from under the bleachers" Landon said as him and Ava sat on the couch in the room as they all looked at him

" oh yeah, that only makes me feel marginally better"Alaric said as he realised that dealing with the supernatural drama and being the headmaster of a school for the supernatural was harder than he thought

" coke is child's play, witchy herbs and potions is a while other ball game but I leave all the witchy remedies to Ava" Wyatt said with a nod as he watched her unwrap Landon's hand to treat it

" owe, that hurts" Landon said half playfully and half serious as she cleaned the blood away before putting on a healing salve onto it as he realised how nice it was for her to touch him once again

" hold still and stop being such a cry baby, I'm almost done away" Ava said gently with a mocking smile on her face as she continued to put the salve onto his skin before grabbing a bandage from the table

" what do you think she meant when she said 'bring it home'?" Landon said to them as he knew it was something that had beeping bugging him since he had had his dream involving the Night Hag

" I'm guessing she means Malivore, it seems her plan is to torment us until we hand over the urn" Alaric said noticing the worried urgent look from Ava as she worried that he was about to tell him about his connection to Malivore

" which is going to happen especially since the only two people who know where it is right now is me and Ava" Wyatt said knowing that Alaric was about to protest about that fact since he felt otherwise

" right but if the Night Hag is a monster that's trapped on the astral plane then how can she even physically take the urn away?" Landon said making them realise that they still didn't know a lot about the Night Hag

" yeah well the book also says that Night Hag can't affect our reality but between Rafael's welt, your hand and Ava's shoulder that seems to be wrong" Alaric said as he worried about Ava's shoulder

" I guess you have to take it with a pinch of salt when your research consists of fairytales and urban legends, sometimes the stories get a little twisted... shocking!" Wyatt said thinking about the amount of different stories

" human dragon, anyone?" Ava said as she thought about how the stories and myths never mentioned anything about dragons being people or being able to transform as she thought of the one they met

" Dorian might be busy with the evacuation but we'll figure this out and when the Night Hag finds a way to her the urn then we'll be there to stop it" Alaric said knowing that it was always up to them to stop it

" yeah, well it was a pretty memorable first day" Landon said trying to put his own sunny spin one things as Wyatt wondered how him and Ava went together since she was the complete opposite

" well this school isn't exactly known for being boring considering that we all actively practice magic and indulge in our supernatural sides" Wyatt said thinking about how there was a freak around every corner

" that's true, anyway something tells me that the Night Hag is likely just getting started" Alaric said noticing that Ava was clearly worrying about Landon as she seemed so focused on his injured hand

" and who knows how much worse it could get? It's like you can't stab your hand every time and a few more inches to the left and the arrow would have pierced my heart" Ava said worrying less about herself

" you know Landon, I really wish you'd just evacuate with the others" Alaric said as he hated to see Ava so emotional in a way that he never seen her before making her a little unhinged and on edge

" I worked so hard to get here, if I run at the first sign of trouble then what's the point?" Landon said as he looked to Ava thinking about their previous conversation about him leaving as he knew this was her

" the point is that you'd alive and safe" Ava said as sat back in the couch slightly thinking about how she kinda hated being attached to someone so human and breakable as Landon seemed to be

" Landon, we're just trying to look out for you" Alaric said knowing that they all had his best interests at heart as he figured that they needed to use a more gentler approach than the one Ava was using

" honestly you three have been taking better care of me than anyone in my life ever has... course, I had to stab myself to get your attention" Landon said as he placed his hand on Ava's knee making her feel guilty

" and on that note, I should be going but you're all good on the hand front" Ava said giving him a sad sad tight smile as she stood up with a groan in pain as she moved her shoulder as she walked out

" I'm blowing this, aren't I? I mean you two know her better than anyone else here" Landon said looking up to Wyatt and Alaric who were currently exchanging a look as they knew that he would misinterpret this

" Ava isn't used to caring someone other than her family and not in the way she cares for you, she's just as afraid of messing this up as you are" Wyatt said knowing that she had a lot more going on than that

" and sometimes the best thing for her is to just let her be who she is and give her some space. So stay busy and she'll talk when she's ready" Alaric said knowing this was difficult for a boy with abandonment issues

After heading out of Alaric's office, Ava headed back to her room where she got changed out of her currently outfit since the majority of her tops had blood on them as she got changed into more appropriate clothing for a work out since she knew that she needed to work out some of the out of emotions and frustrations she was feeling as she wore a mint green sports bras with matching mint green leggings, a light grey jumper to cover up and a pair of white sneakers. As she walked towards the gun to work out she threw her hair that was still braided in some side into a messy high ponytail to keep it out of her face she worked out. Soon she began to punch the punching bag as she imagined it being the latest monster till it morphed into everything that was messing with her right now like her thought about Landon, the Matt Donovan from her dream, the while Seylah situation. She was soon pulled out of thought when she heard familiar footsteps coming close to her

" hey you trying to tear the stitch in your shoulder or do you just have something against the bag?" Wyatt said now dressed in light grey tshirt and a pair of matching light grey skinny joggers as well as black sneakers

" I just really needed to punch something before I found a moving target or fell asleep again, I could use a sparring partner though if you're up for it?" Ava said knowing that he was every bit her equal sometimes

" always, seems a little unfair considering that you've got a busted shoulder and all" Wyatt said as they began to spar a little as he decided to hold back his attack since he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was

" is that why you're being way too gentle with me? You think I'm going to break?" Ava said as she placed a well aimed round house kick to his side as if to prove her point that she wasn't fragile

" ok I may be using like half of my strength but come on, Aves" Wyatt said knowing that they could easily break the others bones if they weren't careful since they were stronger than the avenge supernatural person

" hey, don't make me take you down cause I have absolutely no desires to be alpha and you know I could" Ava said continuing to taunt him as the fight between them began to intensify and grow more dangerous

" you talk a big game for a little blonde girl... crap! Ava, you okay?" Wyatt said as he kicked her knee causing her to fall as she turned her back on him appearing to be holding onto her shoulder

" better than you're about to be... what was that about me talking a big game?" Ava said after faking him out before using the surprising element to knock him down and pin him to the floor ending the fight

" yeah okay, tough guy. You feel better now because I know I sure as hell do?" Wyatt said knowing that he always felt a little better once he released some of his pent up werewolf anger before he exploded

" yeah or calmer at least, this whole Landon thing is getting me especially when there's a Night Hag running around people's dreams infecting them with their worst fear" Ava said thinking about it all

" he knows something is up with you, he thinks he's done something to mess thing up between you two. Dude isn't going to feel welcome here until he's graduated, it's like he always waiting for the other shoe to drop" Wyatt said as they made themselves more comfortable on the mats as they talked

" despite what people think, we kind know what that's like... you think he thinks I'm that shoe?" Ava said as she pulled her knees closer to her chest as she thought about the amount of pain she was causing him

" yeah I do, its like he can't believe that you actually like him or that he thinks you're going to abandon him like everyone else in his life has. You still like him right?" Wyatt said feeling the need to check

" of course, I do... more than I've ever liked anyone else which kinda scares me, what if he see the real me and hates me or is terrified of me?" Ava said knowing that he would understand what she meant

" he won't, he's already seen the real you... the one who can do magic or the one that turn into a wolf as he's still here" Wyatt said knowing that while she might have a tough shell that she was just a scared lonely girl

" still... I guess if dad can find someone to love him and everything he is then maybe Landon won't be scared by me, mom wasn't" Ava said knowing that their parents' love story was the best one they knew

" I get you're avoiding him because of Seylah but maybe you should stop" Wyatt said knowing her avoiding him like she was and failing like she was that it was just hurting them both than anything else

" we still can't tell him about Seylah, right? So somehow I have to find a way to be okay with lying to him and hope that he won't hate me one day when he finds out" Ava said with a heavy sigh

" could Ava and Wyatt Mikaelson please make their way to the library and meet Dr Saltzman there, immediately?" Alaric's said over the PA system as they looked up wondering what was going on now

" come on, we should get changed and find out what's the new emergency in our lives" Wyatt said as he helped her to her feet as they knew they needed to be fast in getting to their room to get changed

After getting changed back into her ripped jeans now with a burnt orange knitted sweater that showed off not only her lace black halter necked bralette that she wore underneath it but also the telltale signs of a bandage covering her shoulder wound, her and Wyatt who had also gotten changed into a more relaxed version of his uniform before they headed to the library where they found Alaric and Landon waiting for them causing them to exchange a look as they wondered what they had learned while they had been busy talking and sparring to keep themselves awake as they joined them

" hey, what's going on? Did someone else get hurt by their dream?" Ava said knowing that she had half hoped that Landon would see sense and would have left the school to go to the Lockwood mansion by now

" no but Landon thinks that he's learned something of importance, go on" Alaric said knowing that he was interesting in knowing what that was since the boy seemed excited by whatever he had learned

" ok so let's pretend for a second that the research isn't wrong, maybe the Night Hag can't hurt us in real life or leave the astral plane and get a hold of the urn. So maybe we aren't dealing with a Night Hag" Landon said clearly excited by what he had found and by his research into it

" not to call you a liar but if the thing walks like a Night Hag and talks like a Night Hag then I'm going to say it's a Night Hag" Wyatt said thinking that overthinking things and complicating was a bad move

" if it isn't a Night Hag then what else could it be?" Alaric said while giving Wyatt a look due to his smartass comment as he became intrigued by Landon's train of thinking since things didn't add up

" that's exactly what I was wondering so then I started going through all of these books and boom..." Landon said passing Alaric a book as Wyatt and Ava crowded around him to see what he had found

" I'm really hoping this isn't an obvious but what's an Oneirai?" Ava said wondering how this new creature differed from the Night Hag although she knew they were still terrorising their school

" it's a black winged shapeshifting dream demon form Greek mythology" Alaric said with confidence as he showed that deep down he was still the geeky history teacher who read too many books

" yeah, of course you know what it is" Landon said a little disappointed that he lost the opportunity to show off to Ava and prove that he could be useful in situations like this to help her out more than he was

" face it, man. Alaric knows his stuff, both the mythical and the real" Wyatt said trying to comfort him somewhat as he felt bad that Landon was trying so hard to try and impress his sister due to her avoiding her

" hold up, why would one monster disguise itself as another one? I don't get it, I mean the Oneirai sounds freaky enough on its own" Ava said feeling like she was missing something about all of this

" because if we knew what it actually was-" Landon said looking to Alaric who he knew had already figured out the reason behind the monster trying to conceal its real identity from them all along

" we'd know how to kill it, you're brilliant Landon! Ava, kiss him for me" Alaric said before rushing out of the room as he suddenly got an idea as he knew he needed to inform the other teachers before anything else

" well I'm not one to shy away from an order... he's right though, you did good" Ava said as she pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek making him crave more from her due to one simple touch

" what do we do now? You got a plan?" Wyatt said looking to his sister since he knew that while he may be the plan guy between them that he was completely stuck on how to handle this new monster

" not completely but I know we can't do it alone, I think we're going to need members of my own super squad. I'll explain later, let's go" Ava said to the boys as she thought of that night in the cemetery

After leaving the library Landon, Wyatt and Ava went around the school as they gathered whoever they could from their usual list of available aides to help since they knew that a monster who had the ability to truck them into thinking that it was another monster in order to avoid being killed that they couldn't just do this one on their own nor could it just be the Mikaelson twins and Alaric for once as they told the others to meet them in the common room as none of them had decided to evacuate to the Lockwood mansion like the majority of the school had already. Once they had gathered together, three teens in the know took turns in telling the truth behind what they had thought was a Night Hag but turned out to be an Oneirai as they described what that was although Ava couldn't help but notice the confused and horrified looks from the boys in front of her.

" a black winged what now?" Kaleb said as he tried to process what they had just said as he wondered how this school and it's drama could get any worse as he looked to other guys to see their reactions

" shapeshifting dream demon" Landon,Wyatt and Ava all said as once as they looked at each other as Wyatt noticed the lingering look between Landon and Ava before they refocused on what was going on

" listen I know it sounds bad but now we know what the thing actually is, we can fight it and maybe possibly kill it... we can come back to that one later" Ava said knowing it seemed impossible right now

" and how the hell are we supposed to kill a dream demon?" Rafael said knowing that he was newer than the rest of them at this supernatural drama although everything else looked just as lost as him

" don't worry about it, you can leave that part to Ava and me but neither of us can fall asleep without compromising the location of the urn" Wyatt said knowing they needed to stay awake during all of this

" and I'm willing to bet that the Oneirai will come after us harder hence the arrow to the shoulder... anyway someone else has to pull it out of the dream plane and into our waking reality" Ava said as she realised that was why her dream and wake up call was harsher than the others

" and it's not like you guys will be completely alone either, we can enter your dreams and keep a lid on things by reminding you that it's not real" Wyatt said as he looked to Ava knowing they could use their magic

" so Freddie Krueger, like I said" MG said seeming pleased with himself that for once one of his movie or book references had finally working out as Ava couldn't help smile at the nerdy vampire

" wait, how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kaleb said as he remembered that Alaric had said that the reality plane and the astral plane weren't on the same level in terms of what can happen

" if it's anything like the movies, we just grab and pull" MG said as it was the simplest thing in the world making Kaleb roll his eyes as he almost wished that he wasn't friends with MG but he really liked the boy

" I mean the point of reference isn't exactly reliable or anything but he isn't wrong about the method" Wyatt said as he tipped his head to MG as he knew there was little bit of truth in everything

" yeah okay, is it too late to get on the evacuate bus?" Kaleb said as he thought about how much easier everyone over at the Lockwood mansion was and how safe they were compared to how they were right now

" I'm not going to ask all of you to stay for this if you don't want to and neither is Wyatt. It has to be your choice" Ava said as she hoped deep down that Landon would take the hint and get on the last bus

" I'm not leaving unless you do... what can I say? I'm stubborn" Landon said as he sensed that he was going to face Ava's wrath sooner or later over this as he stood beside her as he tried to take a stance

" and unfortunately for you, so is she. You two could be arguing about this all day and you kinda have been" Wyatt said getting a little sick and tired of being caught in the misses of two very stubborn people

" and anyway we already know that neither me or Wyatt are going anyway so argument over" Ava said a little heated as she moved slightly as she ran a tired hand through her hair wishing this was all over

" well I'm not leaving Landon behind" Rafael said thinking about the promise that they had made to each other to never leave the other behind and to always look out for each other like brother's should

" I'm a founding member of the super squad so I can't bail" MG said trying to be the persona of every superhero he had ever read about in his comics as he thought of his much of an adventure this was

" y'all are gonna get yourselves killed but if MG stays then I stay, no child left behind and all" Kaleb said knowing this he definitely owed it to MG to stick by him as well as to look out for him after everything

" well in that case, it's naptime. Let's get ready" Wyatt said knowing that they needed to get everything for the teenage boys to go to sleep while they watched over them as they all began to move to the gym

The teenagers had decided to convert the gym into a makeshift bedroom as they create beds on the floor to make it somewhat comfortable for them while they slept and fought the Oneirai while Ava and Wyatt watched over them, Ava continued to keep her distance from Landon as they worked as a team to get the room sorted as she thought about how everything had become so complicated between them and how they had went from being super sweet as they agreed to be a couple sharing heated kisses to her now avoiding her new boyfriend due to knowing the truth about his mom. Wyatt knew that everyone else believed that she was this ice princess who cared no one or felt anything when in reality she felt everything as he wished he could make this better for her somehow

" Aves, just go talk to him before he lets a dream demon into his head" Wyatt said as they walked into the gym carrying a bunch of pillows as he was almost envious of the others since they were going to get some rest

" I can't, this is way harder than I thought it would be and I don't know how to act around him while knowing what I know about Seylah" Ava said as she looked over to where Landon was with Rafael

" I hate seeing you like this so go and talk to him, if not to talk him out of this" Wyatt said knowing hat the Oneirai could taunt and torture Landon with so much since clearly it recognised something in him

" fine... hey, can we talk? I know you're going to get angry at me for saying this but Landon, i really don't think you should do this" Ava said knowing every bone in her body was worrying for him just now

" no, uh huh... you don't get to ignore me and be cold towards me all day the make decisions for me" Landon said showing that side of himself fat usually caused him and Ava to argue although she liked it

" it's not about that and I'm not trying to make decisions for you but think about it, you're going to be inside of an nightmare. This monster can get inside your head and use your worst fears against you, why are you scared like hell by that?" Ava said knowing she was glad that she was staying awake

" are kidding me? My biggest fear was fitting in here and being everything that you deserve in a boyfriend, now we're together and I'm a freaking dream warrior. Plus I saved the day... well I found the plan that saved the day, you're the one that's actually gonna save the day" Landon said rambling a little

" kind of, it's not like I'm going to be doing it alone since I'll have Wyatt with me like always" Ava said knowing that they had been partners in crime since the moment they were back in New Orleans

" either way, you saving the day is so sexy by the way... so I'm staying and I'm gonna help you stop this thing" Landon said knowing deep down he had to prove to himself and her that he was her equal

" you know never fail to make me smile, you know that. Seriously though, I don't know what's gonna take to stop all of this but maybe there's one thing you can do to help me... sweet dreams and be safe okay?" Ava said as she whispered a new part of the plan in his ear before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek

" alright guys, let's do this... just lay down and sleep, remember that whatever you see isn't real and to try pull the monster out" Wyatt said as the other teenage boys all head to a makeshift bed to lay down

" seems like Kaleb is the first one up to dream. It's weird, he's in one of those vampire hating places li,e the Augustines. I thought he was all for the ways of the vampire" Ava said as she entered his dreams by gently touching his temple for contact

" yeah well no one is that black and right about how things should be, plus we know from experience that every vampire has a degree of self doubt about heir vampirism" Wyatt said as he watched the others

" hey, I told Landon to tell the monster a fake location for the urn since I was thinking we could lay in waiting for it before making our move" Ava said filling Wyatt in on what she had whispered to Landon

" good move... Rafael is down too... oh wow, what a dream!" Wyatt said as she he entered Rafael's mind to see that he was dreaming of a world where Ava was into him as she tried to calm him down

" weirder than vampire boot camp over there?" Ava said knowing that it was just easier for them to joke about the things their friends were experiencing since the reality of it all was just too harsh

" Way weirder, he ummm... he was chained to a tree during a full moon fighting his transformation" Wyatt said deciding to leave out the part about Ava being in the dream trying to convince him Tanya they belonged together

" well that seems pretty normal for a newly turned werewolf as is MG's nightmare, he fears his status as a ripper. I'm assuming the tales of uncle ripper Stefan is haunting him" Ava said moving over towards Landon

" you know it's going to be him that pulls this thing out, right? He's connected to Malivore in ways we don't know yet" Wyatt said as he watched as she sat beside where Landon was laying down

" I know, it clearly goes beyond him waking the keys up and he'll figure it out eventually. Although it would make as to why he can't compelled and why he failed every supernatural test" Ava said knowing that he could any myth or legend they had forgotten about

" what's he dreaming about?" Landon said knowing that Landon could really be dreaming about anything from one of his old foster families to his abandonment issues as he worried about all of them

" his is a little different from the others, he knows it's not real and it's not as terror filled as the others" Ava said as she noticed that the others seemed to be a little more involved than Landon's was

" that's our cue to head to your fake urn stashing point... hey, did you go tell Alaric about us doing this?" Wyatt said since they both knew that Alaric would be angry with them for going off on their own

" I went to let him know but he was out cold and he looked like he needed it" Ava sat thinking that the monster would be too busy with them to bother Alaric as they left the gym and headed to the painting of New Orleans

" god knows the dude needs to sleep... oh it's showtime" Wyatt said as him and Ava try to blend more into the shadows so that they were out of sight when it came to the Oneirai who was coming down the hall

" oh I'm sorry, did I tell Landon the wrong hiding place for the urn? My bad" Ava said after the monster had torn the painting of New Orleans off of the wall to find a secret safe behind it as they stepped out as they began to tag team each other as they fought the demon

Meanwhile back in the gym all four of the sleeping boys abruptly woke up as they looked around trying to put the pieces of what might have happened together in their head since they knew the plan was for one of them pull out the demon from their dream and into reality for Ava and Wyatt to deal with since everyone knew what a great team the twins were together. Landon began to panic when he looked around to find that Ava was nowhere in sight as he had expected her and Wyatt to have already fought the dream demon with the rest of them waking up to find it laying on the bed dead after being killed by the Mikaelson twins but instead the four teenage boys were alone in the gym in their makeshift beds.

" I grabbed the monster like MG said but I don't know if it worked or where the hell is Ava?" Landon said wishing that his fierce and fearless girlfriend would come out from the shadows and be okay

" well do you see any dead demons laying around?" Kaleb said thinking about how there would some kind of sign that Wyatt and Ava has defeated the demon while they had been asleep on the floor

" I don't know where Wyatt and Ava are but Ava was in my dream and then I don't know, she was just gone" Rafael said as he thought about the dream he had of Ava trying be with him and kiss him

" woah, what was that?" Kaleb said as they all looked up above them after hearing a loud crash as they realised that something was going on in the school as Landon wondered if Ava was doing okay

" I don't know but something tells me that it must have hurt... wait, what was Ava doing in your dreams?" Landon said wondering why his girlfriend was in his best friend's dream and what she was doing

" ummm the usual, just being a badass and you know Wyatt was there too... kinda like that" Rafael said as Ava was tossed into the room by the monster followed by Wyatt who came in on the attack

" guys, do me a favour and stay back" Ava said as she got up as she knew that between them both Ava and Wyatt could take care of the monster without anytime else getting involved or getting hurt

" she's right, we've got this so try not do anything stupid" Wyatt said as he got low enough to attack the monster as Ava took a big leap at the monster to catch it off guard as the others watched

" Ava! Wyatt, catch and go for the eyes!" Alaric said running into the room with a bow and arrow as he saw that the monster had a hold of Ava by the neck as he threw the arrow to Wyatt who broke it in half and stab the monster in the eyes making it disappear in a puff of smoke

" god, that was gross on some many levels" Ava said as she leaned back onto Landon's chest a little in exhaustion as he wrapped his arms around her thankful that she was ok as they all looked at her and Wyatt in awe

Soon everyone tided up the mess in the gym before heading back to their roles where Ava decided to go for a shower to ease the archness in her bones and muscles before getting changed into a pair of dark dusty pink wide legged floral pyjama pants, a loose white tank top, a long grey cardigan and a pair of grey ballet flat slippers. She decided to place her now drying hair into a very loose braid that fell over her shoulder as well as took off all of her makeup as she got ready to settle down for what remained of the night, although she knew that she still needed to talk to Alaric as well as Landon before she even thought about going to sleep. Meanwhile as Ava got cleaned up, Wyatt decided to lay Rafael a visit knowing that Landon was spending time with Kaleb and MG as the images he had seen from his dream concerning Rafael and Ava were still very fresh in his head as he knocked on his door

" hey please don't tell me this a wolf thing because as much as I love being part of the part, I'm just not in the mood" Rafael said as he sat in the chair in the room in front of the desk as he checked his welt

" it's not a wolf but still pretty important to me, it's a brother thing" Wyatt said knowing that he would do anything to protect his twin sister who was only minutes older than him and do so for all of his life

" wait, this is about Ava?" Rafael said trying not to panic as he thought about the dreams he had been having lately where she had popped up acting flirty with him and kissing him as well how much he liked it

" yeah, it's about Ava because it's sure as hell not about Cassie or Nate...I saw your dream, man. You know the one where Ava was telling you that she wants to be with you" Wyatt said giving him a look

" listen I don't know why I was dreaming about her or why it was like that but-" Rafael said starting to panic as he thought about how his alpha might go running off to tell his sister about his dream

" you like my sister which would be fine if she wasn't currently dating your best friend" Wyatt said thinking about how Ava and Landon were two people who deserved s happy ending involving love

" is she, though? The way I hear it, she seems to be cooling off on him" Rafael said thinking about how Landon had been complaining that Ava had been avoiding him all day as well as had been a little cold

" Ava may be going some stuff right now but she's still into him and I'm telling right now that you better not mess with their relationship, otherwise you'll see the real of an alpha" Wyatt said threatening him

" hey Wy, we should go and see Alaric... everything okay here?" Ava said appearing out of nowhere as boys turned to where her voice was as they wondered how much she had heard as she looked between them

" yeah we're good, it's just alpha beta stuff... you feeling any better?" Wyatt said as they walked towards Alaric's office as he looked to the fresh bandage on her shoulder hiding the arrow wound

" it's super tender and sore but healing, just way slower than normal. Must have something to do with the astral plane" Ava said adjusting her cardigan to cover the bandage almost in shame of it

" you know you should feel bad for falling asleep right? God knows, the three of us need our sleep more than anyone" Wyatt said as they approached Alaric's office to see him wincing in pain

" did you tweak your shoulder throwing Wyatt that bolt" Ava said seeing that Alaric was currently icing his shoulder as she remembered him saying something about it being an old injury

" tweaked my body driving it into a tree and I think I have a concussion" Alaric said thinking about his own dream where he couldn't leave Mystic Falls which seemed fitting for his life

" well I hope you weren't planning on going to sleep anytime soon, not that I think any o guys will be able to sleep ever again" Wyatt said as Ava placed the real urn on his desk for him to hide

" where did you two end up hiding that? In my dreams, you have a safe tucked away under the floorboards in your closet" Alaric said wondering if there was any truth behind that

" you know we couldn't fully decide on a new hiding spot so Wyatt just stashed it away under my pillow" Ava said making all of three of them laugh at the simplicity and innocence of it all

" go figure... well you were all very smart today while I fell asleep on the job" Alaric said as he thought about how he had been asleep while he had allowed the teenagers in his care to do the work

" don't be so hard on yourself, I feel asleep too and have the wound to prove it" Ava said as she touched the shoulder that had been shot with the arrow in her dream with Matt in it

" hold up, you both went halfway across the country in three days and Alaric you were driving the whole time. Cut yourself some slack, dude" Wyatt said knowing that they held the weight of the world on their shoulders

" you guys know that we need a new plan, right? We can't have 80% do the students living at the Lockwood mansion, we can't have Cassie staying there for too long" Ava said softly to them

" well I'm sure we'll think of something but in the meantime I want you two at least try and get some rest. You still have exams to sit even with all of this going on" Alaric said noticing they were looking more and more exhausted by the minute

Wyatt decided to head to bed after Ava and him had called Cassie to make sure she was okay and to wish her a good night before she went to sleep, however Ava was too wired to sleep as her read was buzzing with thoughts as she realised that she had to talk to Landon before even thinking about going to sleep hence why she decided to looking for him in the room that MG shared with Kaleb. Although she never expected to find the three of them writing around them as Landon played the guitar while MG beatboxed and Kaleb rapped making her smile since he was finally fitting in like they both wanted him too which is why she decided not to interrupt the them not knowing that Landon had saw her as she walked away to sit by the fire in the common room alone. Soon she heard steps approaching her as she turned around to see Landon coming towards her holding two cups of hot chocolate with giant marshmallows on top

"I figured if anyone deserved a little comfort in a cup then it's you, you know after being shot in the shoulder and being choked by a dream demon" Landon said making her smile a little

" thanks... you know whenever was having nightmares, I couldn't help but think about how my mom would make us hot milk to comfort us whenever we had a nightmare. It's just funny how the mind works" Ava said in a small voice knowing that she missed her mom so much

" that's definitely one thing we've learned today... hey so I have this whole thing I need to say, is it cool if I say it?" Landon said after handing her the hot chocolate making smile at the fact that he was also considerate of her feelings

" yeah of course, say whatever you want. Whatever happens between us, we need to be honest even if it hurts the other" Ava said knowing that the one thing relationship needed to survive was the truth

" I've spent most of my life afraid and unsure, I mean even when you guys brought me back here it didn't get any better because now I actually have something and someone to lose. It didn't help that it felt like you were avoiding me, acting cold, keeping things from me" Landon said as he pulled his knees close to him before leaning his head on them to look at her sweetly

" I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry that I made you feel worse, I just kind of shut down when things get tough. It's become my default over the years" Ava said thinking about tough things had been

" I get that... but things changed I guess, I mean I fought a dream demon. A creature that exist literally to make me live out my worst fears and I thought ' what have I been so afraid of?'" Landon said thinking about how everything seemed less scary right now

" yeah well I'm not sure I want to get shot again, I mean that was pretty scary and all" Ava said as she thought about how the really scary thing was how real the hate coming from Matt was

" that kinda sucked, how is your shoulder? Is it healing yet?" Landon said as he pushed her cardigan down a little off her shoulder to see the bandage covering up the wound to keep it clean

" it's not as sore as it was but it's no healing, neither is Raf's though. It seems we're human in the astral plane" Ava said as she took a sip from her hot chocolate and let out a happy sigh

" hey if you want to change your mind about being with me then change your mind cause I'm always gonna work that much harder to make you change it back" Landon said after a beat

" Landon... I don't want to change my mind and not about you, never about you" Ava said as she put her cup down to gently cup his face as her heart broke a little at his words as she felt bad

" and if you need to life to keep dream demons from getting its claws in the urn then lie, if you need to keep secrets because you're burdened with all the responsibilities no one else can handle then keep your secrets" Landon said knowing that he had to do to make sure they worked out

" even if it's about you or something that could hurt you or that I don't know something big? You would understand why I didn't t tell you?" Ava said knowing this was her big fear with all of this

" maybe not at first but eventually, it's my job to bust my ass until you see me as someone to confide in and knock down all those walls you've built. I'm not gonna be afraid of losing you anymore, Ava, cause I'm going to be the guy who always fights to find you again... I'm sorry, I'm done" Landon said as his voice began to break a little with the force of his emotions

" let's make a deal, you be that guy and I'll be the girl that always talks to her boyfriend when things get tough? Cause I can't lose you either" Ava said as she felt her eyes fill up with happy tears as she gently pulled his face closer to hers as they slowly began to kiss


	10. Chapter 10: fear demon

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x10 of the legacies kinda because I will admit that I absolutely hated this chapter and I had very little to work with and every thing I came up with just seemed crap so I decided to use the bones of the episode and make it more of my own which I hope you still like it. I promise the next chapter will b back to normal and will be way better.. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 10: fear demon

It had a few days since the Oneirai had disturbed the school once again by going into their dreams as the Night Hag showing them their worst fears in the form of their dreams causing the majority of the school to move out of the Salvatore school into the previously abandoned Lockwood Mansion which had semi become a fixed thing since no one was sure what the next monster would be or how bad it would considering how the attacks seemed to be getting worse as they kept coming at them for the urn. Ava decided that there was no point in wearing her uniform since there was no real school going n due to the fact that the majority of the school weren't actually at school so instead she wore a dark denim blue quarter sleeved tshirt that she had tucked into her light coloured jeans as well as wore a pair of white slip on vans. She also wore her hair in a half up half down style showing off her blonde waves due to some it being tied off in a low ponytail at the back, she decided to wear light eye defining makeup with a nude coloured lip balm. Ava and Wyatt were currently in Alaric's office once again after he had come to find them while they had been having a somewhat a normal teenage breakfast with the others who had stayed, this time it was due to the fact that the urn had began to glow once again

" You sure it glowed again?" Ava said sitting in the chair in the front of his desk as she stared at the urn while Wyatt and Alaric had began to gather every weapon they could find before cleaning them out

" I sleep with the damn thing under my pillow, it's hard to miss" Alaric said as he cleaned one of the compound bows that he had found as he made sure that it wasn't about to stall on them as they used it

" dude, you sleep with it under pillow? That's just weird, man... although that's coming from the twins who decided to hide the thing under their pillow" Wyatt said as gave him a look before the realisation hit them

" what do you think it's gonna be this time? Cyclops?" Ava said thinking about the new monster ad what it could be since there was telling which mythic and forgotten creature could coming for them next

" slender man, maybe" Wyatt said deciding to join in on her game as they knew that in a way weird this would help them in getting ready for whatever was about to happen to them due to Malivore

" pixie? I mean tinker bell doesn't seem scary but who knows? What about Santa?" Ava said thinking that even the most gentlest of mythical creatures could be the most vicious since the lord was twisted

" well given our luck, I think it's safe to rule out old Saint Nick" Alaric said thinking about how a Saint who would leave people present and was generally well known for being a good person wouldn't visit them

" I don't know, I think Ava has a point to expect to him. I mean Santa Claus is kind of terrifying when you think about it" Wyatt said titling his head a little as he thought about the legendary Saint

" see? He breaks into your home, he sees you when you're sleeping and not to mention he's super judgey... face it, the dude is creepy" Ava said as she picked up the urn for a better look at the object

" guys, come on. I need you two to focus" Alaric said looking at Ava since he knew that she was the one who most distracted and in turn was distracting Wyatt from his current task of cleaning the weapons

" we're trying but I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we wish that Satan's nightlight would give us a some rest and lay off a little while" Wyatt said knowing that it would be nice to have a break

" yeah and I wish that the knife was never in our school to begin with but it's not like we can change that now" Alaric said as he handed Ava a blade to begin polish since she was trying hard to avoid it

" I guess not and if we wished away the knife then we'd be wishing Landon and that would kinda suck for me so..." Ava said thinking about how they had somewhat come to a agreement about things

" exactly so all we can do now is make sure we're not blindsided by another monster walking through our doors" Alaric said as the doors to his office sudden flew open to reveal a slightly unhappy Josie and Lizzie

" yeah I'd say it's too late for that" Ava said standing up as she prepared for whatever verbal abuse that Lizzie was preparing for her as she knew that Ava spending so much time with their father was a sore point for them

" hey babe, I didn't expect to be here so soon" Wyatt said as he walked over to Lizzie to hug her as well as gently hug her out of surprise more than anything as Alaric realised that he must have missed something

" oh god, uhhh girls... what are you doing here? I mean Wyatt's right, you weren't supported to get in until tonight" Alaric said as he recognised that he would be in some amount of trouble between them and Caroline

" mom was able to get us direct into Dulles then faxed, texted and emailed you our revised itinerary as did Stefan" Lizzie said sounding as very bit as mad as she looked as she was clearly blaming Ava

" I am so sorry, it's chaos here" Alaric said knowing that it always felt like he was failing some part of his life whether it being as a father or as a headmaster as he scrambled to do the right thing by everyone

" it's okay, dad... we know that you're overwhelmed but Europe was amazing and seeing mom and Stefan was really good" Josie said with her usual amount of upbeat pep and happiness in check

" Jo's covered the bright side but the fair less sunny side was waiting for you in the chilly dark of morning at the terminal and you not showing up" Lizzie said clearly refusing to back down from this one

" in his defence, we've been in crisis mode around here lately so picking you up from the airport may not at the top of everyone's to do list like maybe bringing the students back is" Ava said getting annoyed

" oh we've heard all about it, Wyatt and MG couldn't tell us. Ava go bamboozled by one of the monsters and now there's only two keys separating the entire supernatural community from being consumed by a hell portal" Lizzie said clearly only getting half of the soft of what happened

" seriously, Wyatt? You told her?" Ava said wondering how her twin could betray her like that for a pretty face as she realised that his dating Lizzie or whatever they were doing had to come with rules

" not like that I didn't. What the hell, Lizzie?" Wyatt said moving away from her as he realised that dating his sister's enemy was way more complicated than he could have ever thought as he looked between them

" I'm guessing that weird little vase thing is one of them?" Lizzie said pointing to the urn on the desk where Ava had placed it when she stood as Ava rolled her eyes at her and resisted the urge to hit her

" it's an urn actually and yes" Ava said as she couldn't help but look at the urn and think about everything they had we through to get the urn such as Seylah going into Malivore and Landon forgetting her

" I don't care what it's called, I care that instead of being welcomed at the airport we were forced to take a three hour shuttle ride that smelled like an open sewer and feet" Lizzie said getting louder

" it wasn't that bad, Lizzie" Josie said knowing that there was no point in making their dad fell any worse than he already did about not knowing they were coming back sooner since he was already stressed out

" stop trying to be positive, Josie. And thanks a lot, Ava! Way to ruin life for the rest of us" Lizzie said as Ava finally decided that she had had enough of Lizzie constantly blaming everything that went wrong in her life on her

" hold up, how any of this my fault? I mean I get that the knife going to Malivore is my fault but you taking the bus here isn't so quit dumping your crap on me" Ava said as she finally began to snap

" seriously? Our dad only forgot to check his emails or to check in on us was because he was here with you like he always is, we don't get a second thought in because of you" Lizzie said as the tension began to rise

" are you kidding me? Do you had any idea what I'd do or what Wyatt would do for either of our parents to be here? We sure as hell wouldn't whine about it" Ava said knowing that they missed their parents

" I've had it with you and your self righteousness!" Lizzie said as she used her magic on Ava for her to throw her own back at Lizzie causing them both to clash slightly as the energy in the room rose

" Lizzie! Ava! Stop this now before you hurt someone!" Alaric said as he realised that the magic levels and the energy in the room was reaching dangerously high as was the rage between the two teenage girls

" Ava, come on! Guys, stop-!" Wyatt said trying to stop his sister by pulling her away before the magic collision between Lizzie and Ava caused an explosion causing everything around them to go blinding white. However no one saw the rage demon in the corner using his powers to increase their rage

The downfall of the latest monster being an invisible and being able to fuel the anger in the room between Lizzie and Ava was that they couldn't protect themselves from the monster which meant that they were unknowingly playing right into its hands by using their magic against another witch allowing him to show them their worst realities being played out in front of them as a form of torture as a way of getting the urn from them. Which is how Ava and Wyatt found themselves back in New Orleans as they woke up in the Mikaelson compound surrounded by dead humans as they realised that they had been bitten by a vampire or two before noticing the blood coming from their mouths as they caught sight of themselves in the mirror making them panic. Ava was now wearing a slightly oversized black sweater that fell off her shoulders showing off her black lace bralette, a pair of faux leather leggings and a pair of leather ankle peep toe heeled boots as well as multiply silver rings on her rings and her usually layered silver necklaces. Her usual blonde wavy hair was now poked straighter although still tousled, she also wore dark brown smoky eye makeup making her red lips pop more. Wyatt was also in a similar outfit of black consisting of a black tshirt and black jeans as well as black boots. They look around trying to piece together what happened to land them in the position they currently were

" ok please tell me that you're as confused by this as I am?" Ava said as she walked around the room stepping between the bodies laying around the room as she became scared of what they had done

" of course I am, the last thing I remember is you and Lizzie fighting then there was a bright light-" Wyatt said before being cut off by a familiar voice calling on them causing them to turn in their direction

" honestly, you two... what have I told you about going on a binge? You must be discreet and you draining the human population of the city is not discreet" their uncle Elijah said walking into the courtyard

" we did this?... that's right, we did this. Our bad" Ava said not sure what was going on or how to act since it was clear that whatever happened to them had caused things to change a little in their world

" I know that having Niklaus as a father has you both at a disadvantage but you're better than this" Elijah said thinking about the sweet little children they had been before becoming vampires

" are we though? We are the children of Niklaus Mikaelson and the formidable Peyton Mikaelson, not to mention that we have werewolf tempers to go with our vampire status" Wyatt said trying to sound cold

" your parentage does not allow you to go on a rampage any time that you are feeling little annoyed at something" Peyton said coming into the room wearing a pair of black jeans with a white tank tucked in and a navy blue plaid shirt over it as well as a pair of black combat boots

" especially considering that the entire world is out there looking for you two after what your father did" Elijah said making them realise that the was a lot more going on than they first believed

" I'm sorry, you've lost us now" Ava said taking the wipe towelette from Peyton who soon took it from her to wipe the blood from her face and making sure she was clean before doing the same to Wyatt

" What did dad do?" Wyatt said noticing the looks that Elijah and Peyton were exchanging between themselves just now as he realised that this must seem out of place as Elijah began to deal with the bodies

" did you two hit your heads or walk into a hex or something? Peyton said as she ran her hand through Wyatt's hair as she swept the hair from his forehead knowing that no matter what that he was still her baby boy

" your father lost whatever small part of his humanity that he had left after you two died and became vampires, he blamed himself and went on a rampage" Elijah said thinking about everything this happened

" a rampage? Wait, you said the whole world was looking for us? Did he expose the supernatural world?" Ava said panicking as she realised how big a deal this was as she wondered about the new them

" you know he did but thankfully he got away before the triad could get him, he's still in hiding and no I won't tell where he is but I'll tell him how much you both miss him and love him" Peyton said sounding as they had had this conversation many times before

" where's... umm Cassie and Nate?" Wyatt said trying to get grips with this new reality on theirs as he wondered how much things had changed due to whatever had happened to cause this new version of things

" Cassie is with your uncle Stefan and Caroline while Nate is with your aunt Rebekah like always, you two were meant to be old enough to be discreet and hide" Peyton said hating how her children and husband were all split

" you know what I think me and Wyatt should probably just upstairs for a while" Ava said trying to think of a way to get away from this weird version of their mom and uncle Elijah so they could think about this

" yeah I think you should head upstairs and get some rest while we'll clean this mess up before anyone sees it and reports it to triad" Peyton said suddenly worrying about her children since they seemed out of sorts

Ava and Wyatt headed upstairs as they noticed that there was a complete lack of the usual supernatural and historical items around the courtyard as well as the usual pictures of their family especially the ones of their dad as they wondered how bad his recent outburst was or how they accessed their vampire side as they headed up to their bedroom to see that it was completely different from their real bedrooms at home that showed off their personality while this was one was devoid of everything, it was just a plain bedroom with two beds as if all they did was sleep there if that. The first thing the twins did when they got into the bedroom was going over to the secret stash of witchy things that they usually kept under Ava's bed as they hoped it was still there which it was as they grabbed the stick of white sage as Wyatt began to light it as he began to wave it in front of the door to protect them from vampire hearing

" ok so clearly things are completely out of wack, I mean we're vampires now?" Ava said as she looked in the mirror as she made her vampire face causing her to take a step back as it took her by surprise

" and apparently dad went on some kind of rampage exposing the supernatural world because of that? I mean clearly this is because of another monster right?" Wyatt said trying to work it all out

" makes sense, I mean I'm used to Lizzie and her stupid comments but I've never gotten that angry before and I've used my magic on her" Ava said as she tried to get to grips with her current outfit

" so maybe whatever the monster is was fuelling your anger towards each other to force you to use your magic so he could create this weird reality of things" Wyatt said trying to piece everything together

" ok if that's true then how do we get back to our reality because this one kinda sucks, I mean dad is back to being the bad guy and our family is spread out across the globe again" Ava said sitting down

" it's kind of our worst nightmare so maybe that's what this monster does, it shows you your worst fears and he's using it to torture us into giving him the urn" Wyatt said realising that it made sense

" and he's gotten right on the button with this, I mean judging from the killing spree and the amount of black we're wearing I'd say that we're indulging our dark side" Ava said gesturing to her current look

" we're basically Klaus 2.0 at this rate except that we know this isn't real, maybe it's meant to crush us despite knowing it" Wyatt said knowing that something was still bugging him about the whole thing

" what about the others? Do you think the others know what's going or even affected by whatever the hell is?" Ava said as she really hoped that there was a way to get out of this reality and into their own

" I don't know but I'm pretty sure the only way to know is to go to Mystic Falls and check it out" Wyatt said as he began to pace around the room as he worried about Lizzie knowing Ava wouldn't share her concerns

" then I'd say we need to use Dahlia's teleportation spell because something tells me that we don't have 14 hours to drive Mystic Falls" Ava said as she threw her black oversized sweater off to get changed

" Dahlia? You want to tap into the magical spell book of the woman who wanted to separate us and take you away from your family" Wyatt said as he followed her lead by getting changed into something more casual

" the woman may have been crazy pants but she was still one of the greatest witches to date" Ava said as she looked through this reality's Ava to see that she had fully embraced the vampire style all too well

" we still have no idea what this world's Mystic Falls is like? If dad could change so much from ours to this then who knows, maybe Damon or Kai is still kicking around?" Wyatt said as he thought aloud

" which is why we go in prepared and hopefully in this reality mom still keeps her stash of uncle Stefan's weapons in the same place" Ava said as she found some clothes that felt more like the real her

With that, Ava headed into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom to get changed into a baggy grey tshirt that she tucked into her jeans before holding them up with her brown belt, she grabbed a light blue plaid oversized shirt before finding a pair of worn brown combat boots thrown at the back of the other Ava's closet. Not really knowing what to do with her hair straight rather than her usual blonde waves as she pulled her into a messy bun before getting rid of some of the heavy make up she was wearing to have a more natural look while Wyatt got changed into a pair of black jeans, a red hoodie underneath a black bomber jacket and a pair of dark brown boots. Once they we're both ready they looked out the old spell book that Freya had collected from her time with Dahlia to find the teleportation spell before joining hands and began to say the chant before finding themselves in a very different Mystic Falls from the one they were used to. As this one was clearly in doomsday mode that had been caked with wanted posters from the triad naming certain people as supernatural including their father as well as them both but also MG, Emma, Rafael and Landon although he was put down as unknown which made sense. They decided to head to the school to see if anything was there as a starting point however they found that the school was completely wrecked although they could hear voices as they tracked the different scents down to the old abandoned building near by to find that it was filled with somewhat familiar faces from their own reality as they headed inside to see everyone gathered around a coffin surrounded by candles

" I see you found us, welcome to the resistance. I just it was under better circumstances, I'm Penelope" Penelope said clearly very different from the bitchy Penelope they were use to back in their reality

" I'm Ava and this my brother Wyatt... this may sound crazy by Dr Alaric Saltzman isn't still around, is he?" Ava said realising that it probably wasn't a good idea for anyone to find out they were Mikaelsons

" I'm right here but the real question is who's asking, Ava?" Alaric said as he gave her a curious look as he realised that she looked somewhat familiar as did Wyatt but just couldn't work out why that was

" any chance we could speak alone?" Wyatt said knowing that they couldn't exactly speak freely with everyone around them since they didn't know who they could trust in his new twisted reality they were in

" follow me... so who wants to tell me who you really are?" Alaric said knowing there was definitely more to them as he couldn't quite work out what they were either since they didn't seem to belong

" our last name is Mikaelson, our father is Klaus Mikaelson who I know who are very familiar with." Ava said waiting for his reaction since they knew that given the reality they were in that it wouldn't be good

" wait, you're the Mikaelson twins? I heard you both died at birth although some said that it was rumours which clearly it was. Why are you here?" Alaric said as his tome and attitude grew a little colder

" we were hoping you can help us but it seems like you've got a lot on your plate, what's going on here?" Wyatt said knowing that they're own crisis could wait a little till they figured out what was going on

" triad are coming for every supernatural person here, they're coming for a war. After your father exposed the supernatural world, triad used it to their advantage to publicly element everyone they saw as an enemy" Alaric said filling them in as Wyatt and Ava exchanged a look at the mention of triad

" is why there's a coffin acting like a centre piece in main hall next door?" Ava said as she looked around the room to see that Alaric was still surrounded by books which made her smile despite everything

" it seems like we're always burying someone nowadays and now I can one of my own daughters to that list" Alaric said making them both stop as they realised that this was one major change from theirs

" wait, what? One of your daughters is dead?" Wyatt said as it suddenly felt like his heart had stopped as he thought about Lizzie as he had simply hoped that she had been affected like they had been

" what happened?" Ava said knowing that the fact that there was no Salvatore seemed to make the difference in terms of who they were and the world around them since everything had seemed to change

" Josie was killed by her sister, Lizzie. She found out about the Gemini curse and gain into her darkness then when she had one of her episode, she lost control" Alaric said trying not to lose it again

" that must have crushed her, I know how much Lizzie loved her sister or at least she did in our reality" Wyatt said more to himself and Ava than to Alaric who was gave them a look since he was confused

" your reality? What do you mean?" Alaric said realised that there was something about them that didn't seem to fit no matter what he did to try figure it out as he looked to the mini Klaus and Rebekah in front of him

" it's a long story especially considering you're about to fight a war but we don't belong here and we're hoping you can help us find our way back home" Ava said looking at the books around them again

" we need to know if there's a particular demon or creature that you know about through myths or anything that deals with fear" Wyatt said thinking that was the best way to ask for help without going into too details

" fear... there's so many but there was once one demon that Bonnie used to talk about, her grams warned her every Friday 13th about a demon named a Barbas" Alaric said remembering the stories

" Barbas? Never heard of him which means that he's probably the right guy, what do you know about him?" Ava said knowing that they needed to know more if there was going to end this for once and all

" not all but it's said that he can defeated if you face your fears since that's the one thing that he has over you, he uses your fears against you because he knows the power it holds" Alaric said wondering what their worst fear was

" and he says that like it's so simple... seems like your war just arrived" Wyatt said as they all stopped as they heard the yelling of angry men outside as it was getting closer signalling that it was triad

" it seems like it has, I should go but I hope you get back to your reality or whatever... and I hope it's better than this one" Alaric said leaving them alone once again as he grabbed his crossbow before leaving

" so we just face our faces like it's simple?" Wyatt said turning to his sister as he knew that her fears were easier to see and recognise than his were as he wondered what his worst fear was and how to face it

" you know if I was a demon of fear and could twist people's fears into reality, I'd want to stick around and watch play out especially if I wanted to get my hands on the urn..." Ava said as a thought occurred to her

" I had you pegged for a clever girl and I'm pleased to see that you didn't disappoint me, so how about you tell me where the urn is? Huh, clever girl?" Barbas said appearing as if out of nowhere in the room

" not going to happen because we know none of this is real and couldn't happen, not in our real reality" Wyatt said knowing that even if they became vampires their dad would help them through it better than this

" and I'm not scared of my dark side or becoming a vampire now I've been faced with the reality of it because that side is part of me as much as my witch or werewolf side" Ava said finally making peace with it

" it seems you've made peace with your fear but what about wolf boy? Have you made peace with your fear or do you still not know what it is?" Barbas said clearly aiming to taunt Wyatt as much as he could

" why don't you enlighten me?" Wyatt said as he narrowed his eyes at him since it scared him what his fear was since it wasn't as simple or as straight forward as Ava's seemed to be as Barbas grabbed her

" isn't it obvious? You're scared of losing your twin" Barbas said as he grab a broke wooden chair leg from the ground and stabbed Ava in the stomach with it causing her to grunt in pain as she began to bleed

" except in this reality, I'm a vampire as well as a werewolf and a witch which means a wooden stake isn't going to kill me especially in the stomach" Ava said as she twisted away and grabbed him by the neck

" why don't you go back to hell where you belong?" Wyatt said as he pulled out the fear demons heart causing the world around them to begin to shake as it crumpled as they hoped this was the end of it

Soon they found themselves laying on the floor of Alaric's office as they tried to piece together what had happened to land themselves in that position as their minds were slightly foggy with everything had happened with the fear demon in the other reality as they remembered the fight with Lizzie that had caused all of this to start with as they saw that Josie was currently helping Lizzie to her feet while Wyatt and Ava did the same while Alaric gave them all a look of disapproval as he looked around to his slightly wrecked office

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used my magic against you. No matter what I think if you or how much you annoy me, you're still a witch and a supernatural and we need to stick together" Ava said looking to Wyatt

" especially when the alternative is much worse than you two fighting over stupid small things like this. Ric, you should be with your daughters but we'll catch you up later" Wyatt said as him and Ava excused themselves

" after we've slept for like a week" Ava said knowing that she was exhausted after everything they had been through lately wishing that the monster would leave off for a while to let them rest up first


	11. Chapter 11: we're gonna need a spotlight

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x11of the legacies which I know is super late compared to my other chapters mostly because I started another and needed a break from this to then get back into it if that makes sense but so I am sorry! I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Dedicated to vavafaure... happy birthday!

Chapter 11: we're gonna need a spotlight

After Ava and Wyatt had been through alternative reality due to a fear demon using their anger to his benefit, they decided to set up a boundary spell as a trap for the next monster to arrive since they knew that they had to do something rather than just wait for the next monster to attack their school and cause mayhem. Although she was true to her word about going to bed to sleep since Alaric was aware that the Mikaelson twins were seriously sacrificing their sleep lately due to the amount of attacks and the fact that they were dealing with things that no one their age should be dealing with as a result of them being as magical and powerful as they were. However their sleep was disturbed when suddenly a loud sound began to blare itself through the school causing Ava and Wyatt to grab the weapons they had began to leave by their beds as they ran to the front door to meet Dorian and Alaric. Ava wore a long oversized light purple sleeper tank with a paisley pattern on it, a pair of dark grey leggings, a lighter grey knitted cardigan and a pair of black cosy slipper boots. Ava wore her in two very loose braids that she had placed her hair into before falling asleep that night and no makeup since she was sleeping prior to this rude awakening

" sounds like the trap worked" Ava said as she looked between the two older men to see that they had always had weapons in hand as she looked down at her own bo staff and Wyatt's sword that was once their father's

" of course, it worked. We were the ones that made it and our magic rarely fails" Wyatt said as they moved away from the school and headed into the woods despite it being in the dead of night

" I know this is important and all but you couldn't have out pants on first, Ric?" Ava said as she turned to look at her headmaster and saw that he was wearing nothing but a housecoat with their school logo

" little early for your special brand of snark, Ava" Alaric said knowing that it was way too early or late depending on your view for him to be dealing with Ava or Wyatt and their usual personality flaws

" I agree, no snark before 7 o'clock or before at least two cups of coffee but she has a point dude" Wyatt said who was wearing his own version of pyjamas consisting of dark grey sweats and a blue tshirt

" any guess on what famous monster from film land we get to slay today?" Dorian said as they kept their weapons ready as they prepared to strike whatever mythical creature had come for the new key

" with our luck it'll be Cthulhu" Alaric said thinking about how they had no luck lately when it came to the monsters who were coming from the second key to Malivore in order to be free

" I hope, that dude is creepy" Wyatt said as he thought about everything he knew about Cthulhu as he knew that there were certain mythical creatures that he didn't want to want meet

" False alarm, it's just a horse" Dorian said as they got nearer to the trap to see a white horse as they all lowered their weapons since it seemed like there was no real monster near them

" Must've gotten out of the stables and wandered across the barrier spell" Alaric said trying to come up with a plausible conclusion as to how a horse had stumbled across the barrier spell

" which would be totally reasonable except that we don't have a white horse" Ava said as the three men looked at her before they gasped as the horse turned around to reveal that it had a horn

" oh my god, is that a unicorn?" Wyatt said as him, Alaric and Dorian all raised their weapons as they realised that the unicorn was the monster and that the trap had worked like they planned

" Hey, wait, wait. - Hold your fire!" Ava said as she placed herself in front of the unicorn to stop them from hurting as she realised that she would be failing all girls if she let them kill a unicorn

" It's a monster, Ava. It's here to take the artifact." Dorian said as he tried to make her see that they couldn't just let it go because Ava was in love with how cute and mythical it was

" I get that but come on, you're not seriously suggesting we kill a unicorn? It's a unicorn!" Ava said showing that she had a secret love for all things unicorn which went against her tough act

" Ava kinda has a thing for unicorns, she likes to hide because it makes she seem normal" Wyatt said making Ava give him a look as she wished that he would stop talking about her

" I'm suggesting we don't give it a pass because it's cute." Dorian said almost feeling bad about trying to make her think like the warrior she always pretend to be rather than a teenager

" that's not why I'm suggesting it but why not? I mean can't we just... leave it alone? It's trapped, it's not going anywhere plus It's harmless" Ava said starting to plead with them

" Ava's right, as long as we keep it alive then other creatures won't be coming for the urn. So for now we just stay alert and let it be" Alaric said realising she had a point and that he was to tired to argue with her

" All right, well, I'll be on alert back in bed" Dorian said as he turned back and headed in the direction of the school leaving them behind as they realised how late it actually was

" ok let it your inner fan girl out, I know you want to" Wyatt said to Ava showing once avian that he knew his twin better than anyone till the point that they didn't need words to talk

" it's a freaking unicorn, Wy!" Ava said squealing a little as she jumped and let herself be a normal teenage girl as she thought about how some myths never became real like unicorns

" come on, you two. It's a late and you both still have classes in the morning so time for bed, let's go" Alaric said switching from supernatural hunter to being their headmaster again

" you know with everything we do somehow we still have to go to class... who's arriving at the school this late? We getting a new students?" Wyatt said as a cab pulled outside of the school

" I'm not sure, let's go and see" Alaric said as he gestured for them to follow him as they walked towards the front door of the school to see whoever it was had a small child with them

" wait is that...? Nate!" Ava said after realising that the newcomers was their parents along with their baby brother was wearing his shark pyjamas with a blue hoodie and a pair white sneakers

" hey guys, I'd say let's talk but it's late and I kinda want to get more sleep so I'll leave you with these two. I trust you guys can show your parents and Nate to their rooms" Alaric said as Klaus and Peyton shared a curious look as to why they were out in the woods so late

" of course we can talk in the morning, Ric... hey, you two" Klaus said as he hugged his twins after passing his sleeping son to Peyton as he saw her moving the blanket to cover him better

" hey dad, what are you doing here? Let me help you" Wyatt said helping his dad with the bags as Peyton gave them both half hugs with still holding Nate in her arms as he slept on

" Alaric called and asked to come out help with all the monsters that keep popping up around here lately" Peyton said as she passed Nate over to Ava to take their weapons from them, she wore a pair of beige linen dungarees and a white long sleeve tshirt

" so it's not because we're done something wrong? I mean we haven't for a while now but still you ever know" Ava said as they headed inside since it was late and they needed to head to bed

" no, little warrior. It's not that, actually we've heard that you two are doing better recently" Klaus said thinking about the conversation he had recently with Alaric concerning their behaviour

" apparently it's due to you being an alpha and you have a boyfriend who is encouraging you to be more human... we talk to Alaric you know" Peyton said with a smile as they looked at her

" who's looking after your school in Chicago if you guys are here?" Wyatt said as he looked at their boys as he realised that they hadn't just come for a visit but we're planning on staying a while

" your uncle Elijah and aunt Hayley, they said they'd take over the school while we're here helping Alaric" Peyton said knowing that things at the Salvatore school were getting worse

" meanwhile we'll be taking over our old roles as the art teacher and the lycanthropy teacher as we do so" Klaus said making them realise that they had planned it all out already

" Cassie is going to freak out when she hears you guys are back, she'll probably be baking all tomorrow to welcome you guys" Ava said thinking about their little sister who was still sleeping

" probably knowing her, why I don't take him and you can head to bed? It's late and we can talk more in the morning, love you" Peyton said taking Nate back as she kissed them on the head before heading to the adjoined to theirs which was now Nate's bedroom

" your mother is right, go to bed... oh and Ava, I look forward to meeting this boyfriend of yours" klaus said more of a warning than anything else as they walked back towards their own bedroom

The next morning, Ava woke up with a smile on her face as she jumped out of bed to ready for the day as she got changed into a red pinafore like dress with a white blouse with a pussybow as well as her usual black combat boots. Ava decided to place her in a half up half down style with some of her up into a high ponytail as well had placed red ribbon around the ponytail and tied it into a bow, she also wore dark smokey pink eye makeup with light pink lipstick. Once she was dressed, Ava grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs with Wyatt to find Rafael and Landon sitting in the common area eating breakfast as they went to join them, although to say that Wyatt was worried about Ava sudden change in attitude was an understatement since he was used to her snarky behaviour as opposed to this upbeat version of his twin

" Morning, handsome, I'm sorry handsomes" Ava said as she placed her bag on the floor as she kissed Landon on the cheek as the two boys gave Wyatt a questioning look at her upbeat attitude

" don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on with her" Wyatt said as he adjusted the red cardigan he was wearing over his plaid shirt to go with his dark jeans as he looked to her

" Mmm...Sweet, sweet carbs. I see Cassie is hard at work this morning" Ava said taking a bite out of Landon's pastry as she gave him a smile so bright that it was almost creepy coming from her

" Somebody's in a really good mood" Rafael said feeling like someone had to mention the fact that Ava was suddenly in a way better mood than they had ever seen her in before now

" could have something to do with the fact that our parents arrived last night with our little brother" Wyatt said looking to Landon since he knew that he would need to talk to him later

" wait, your dad is here?" Landon said as he thought about everything that he had read in the school books about the great Niklaus Mikaelson as he suddenly became terrified of his girlfriend's father

" yeah and he wants to meet you" Wyatt said with a smile of his own as he thought about how he wanted to be there when he did since he knew that his father wasn't going to go easy on him

" it has nothing to do with that, I just woke up on the right side of the bed I guess" Ava said with a shrug and a giggle terrifying them more than monster ever could although she was obvious

" For the first time ever?" Landon said thinking about how her dark mood and snark was something that they had in common as well as that it was something he loved about her

" You're so funny, I love that about you" Ava said laughing causing all three boys to give her a creeped out look as they realised that she was suddenly acting like some kind of cheerleader

" who are you and what have you done with my twin?" Wyatt said as he took a sip of the coffee in front of him that Rafael had gotten for his alpha as he watched the way she was acting

" Ava! Wyatt! I found you!" Nate said as he came running towards them and jumped up to get Wyatt who was sitting on the couch facing Ava and Landon. He was wearing a dark lime green knitted sweater with dark green trousers and yellow converse

" hey buddy, I want you meet some friends of ours. This is Rafael but you can call him Raf and that's Ava's boyfriend, Landon" Wyatt said ruffling Nates's curl brown hair as he put him on his knee

" guys, this is our little brother Nathaniel but we call him Nate for short. Does mom or dad know where you are, little guy?" Ava said as she introduced them to her little brother

" they were saying to hi to Cassie, uncle Ric said I could come find you before school" Nate said as Wyatt gave him half of his muffin before sitting him next to him so he could eat it

" he's adorable, how old is he?" Rafael said as he watched his alpha go into big brother mode as he looked after his little brother as he looked over to Landon to see Ava snuggling into him

" he's two but like us, he's magical very special and somewhat of a genius for his age but he has his moments" Wyatt said thinking about they were all different from each other

" Good morning, Wyatt... everyone else" Lizzie said as her and Josie joined them as they all turned at the sudden arrival of the Saltzman twins as Wyatt stood up to kiss Lizzie hello

" hey babe, you remember Nate right?" Wyatt said before sitting back down to move Nate closer to him in case either of the Saltzman twins wanted to sit down and join them

" of course, hey little guy" Lizzie said as she bent down to his height to greet him as he began to try and hide himself into Wyatt's side due to being shy making them all laugh slightly

" so how was your-your trip?" Rafael said since this was the first time he had seen either of the Saltzman twins in a while as he realised that there seemed something off about the girls in this school today

" Excellent, thank you. And welcome back, Landon" Josie said a little tense as she turned to Landon as she thought about voting him out to try and protect her family from the monsters

" Didn't you vote me out?" Landon said as he thought about how the honour council had been tasked with voting him into the school which he lost due to it being three votes against one

" yes but then again so did I" Ava said with a small giggle as she met Landon's eye as she thought about how she had confessed this to him as it had led her into admitting she cared

" That's all in the past. Now, is everyone as excited as I am about tonight?" Lizzie said trying to move the subject along as she suddenly became excited about the recent school event

" I'm not sure anyone could be as excited as you are about tonight" Wyatt said knowing that him and Ava usually tried to skip tonight and have a movie night with Cassie instead of going

" What's happening tonight?" Landon said once again feeling like an outside since he didn't know all of the schools events and traditions yet although he wasn't the only one it seemed

" The school's annual talent show, silly" Ava said with a soft laugh as she thought about how Lizzie Saltzman was the only one who seemed to actually enjoy the annual school talent show

" why is Ava acting crazy pants?" Nate said to Wyatt quietly although it was loud enough for his brother to hear as well as Landon and Rafael who began to laugh at how cute he was

" I'm not sure yet, little man...All the factions compete at the talent show except for us, although we need to figure out what the wolves are doing" Wyatt said to Rafael as his second

" You know, the witch performance wouldn't be the same without you two. I'm glad you came back just in time for the talent show" Ava said to the Saltzman twins as they exchanged a look

" Thank you" Josie said still very polite and tense as she thought about how she actually liked Ava since she had been kind to her recent like giving her the protection charm for her birthday

" If I could have your attention. Last night we were able to capture a monster here on the grounds" Alaric said over the P.A. system that echoed throughout the school for them all to hear

" a monster? Like the one under the bed or like the one that mama can turn into sometimes?" Nate asked his big brother as he showed how young he was and his lack of understanding

" kind like the one under the bed and mama doesn't turn into a monster, she's part werewolf remember? Just like us and Cassie and even dad" Wyatt said as he gently reminded him

" We have everything under control but given this potential danger, it is with a heavy heart that I must postpone the talent show" Alaric said barely being able to hide the happiness from his voice

" not that heavy, he hates the talent show" Josie said as she knew that it was only really Lizzie that loved it as insisted on doing every year as she was very much Caroline Salvatore's child

" Hopefully, we'll be able to reschedule this... unique event... at a later date. A much, much later date" Alaric said hoping to miss it this year by getting them to forget about it completely

" Kind of overkill if you ask me, I told your dad that a unicorn barely counts as a monster. It's so cute" Ava said with a giggle and a smile as she thought of the unicorn form last night

" a unicorn? I'm sorry, if you'll excuse I think we need to go pay our dad a visit" Lizzie said as she realised that they had to go and force their dad's hand into allowing the show to go ahead

" we should be heading to class too" Landon said as he realised the time as the Saltzman twins left to talk to their dad as they all began to grab their things to leave the area

" hey buddy, why don't you go follow Lizzie and Josie to uncle Ric's office? I'm sure he'd love to see his favourite little dude" Wyatt said as Nate hopped off the couch and ran after them without another word

" so you clearly weren't kidding about your dad being here, huh?" Landon said as he nodded in the direction of where Nate had ran off too as he thought about meeting their dad

" nope and you'll meet him sooner rather than later since he's teaching art, our mom too" Ava said thinking about how she got her artistic streak from Klaus as it helped them focus more

" except she's teaching lycanthropy since she was a werewolf first before becoming an original hybrid and her knowledge of werewolves is second to none. Plus she's also an alpha of our pack back in New Orleans " Wyatt said to Rafael who would be in one of her classes

" Good news, friends. The talent show is going on as previously scheduled" Lizzie said as her overly happy and upbeat voice come over the P.A. system announcing that she had won the argument with her father

" So Lizzie's acting weird, Wyatt" Landon said thinking about how she had been usually nice to them instead of her usual mean girl self that Wyatt seemed to like about his girlfriend

" you really want to compare girlfriends right now because yours is like alien takeover sort of weird today" Wyatt said as he watched Ava reading a book as she walked ahead of the boys

" he's right, Lizzie isn't the only one acting weird" Rafael said wondering if they should be concerned about the sudden change in the Mikaelson girl since she was acting out of character

" Babe, we should do a talent... you know as a couple, we could do a duet or something" Ava said as she turned around stopping them all in their tracks as they gave her a look of confusion

" did you just call him 'babe'?" Wyatt said since he knew that his sister wasn't exactly the cute pet name kind of girl or the type to call someone babe as he began to worry about her more

" wait, us as in ummm you and me?" Landon said wondering if there was a way to get out of this as he realised one of the things he liked about Ava was that she didn't get involved in things like this

" I never wanted to before 'cause it made me feel like a freak but now I have you and you never make me feel like that" Ava said as she placed her arms around his neck to pull closer

" I thought only fractions could compete, I don't belong to any fraction" Landon said hoping this was the loophole that he had been hoping for although he could see what this meant to her

" well we can make up our own faction, a tribrid and you." Ava said trying to make sure that he didn't feel alone since she knew all too well what that was like although she always had Wyatt

" Yeah, all right... go, team Other" Landon said deciding to go with this new Ava and her attitude even if it meant performing something in the talent show as he bent down to kiss her

" and on that note, we're out of here" Wyatt said knowing that he couldn't bare the love fest between due to being her brother while Rafael was still struggling with his feelings for Ava

In between classes, Ava found herself sitting on the stairs surrounded by the girls from the school's witch coven as they sat and talked while sipping their iced coffee drinks which was how Peyton stumped upon them as she moved through the school to find her usually guarded and closed off daughter sitting with other girls her age behaviour like the queen bees she usually hated causing her to stop and watch her for a while. Peyton wore a black almost low cut black fine sweater that she tucked into her jeans, a pair of black slip on flats. Her once long dark curls was now cut short into a long bob as well as had hints of blonde in it now ams was left in its usually messy wavy state, she also wore lightly smoked brown eye makeup with a nude lipstick. Eventually Klaus found his wife as he wondered what she was doing spying in their eldest daughter

" what's going on, little red?" Klaus said as he realised that she must have been on her way to her classroom judging from the books and folders in her arms as he wondered what stopped her

" there's something off about Ava" Peyton said looking at the perky looking cheerleader type that had seemed to replace their more dark and gloomy daughter as she nodded towards Ava

" is that ribbon in her hair? I don't think I've ever seen ribbon in Ava's hair, not even as a child" Klaus said as he gave his daughter a better look to see she was dressed very strangely

" she was always a happy child but not this happy or perky, nothing in the way we raised her points to her being the cheerleading type" Peyton said knowing either of them were like that

" and certainly not over night like this" Klaus said thinking about of the amount of calls they've had in the past from Alaric concerning both Ava and Wyatt's behaviour towards other students

" how bad would it be if we used out supernatural hearing to listen into our daughter's conversation?" Peyton said wondering what the parental lines she was about to cross

" as bad as the fact we haven't already... if you do it then so will I" Klaus said as he tapped his ears gesturing for Peyton join him in listening in on what Ava and the other witches were talking about

" This is so much fun, I don't know why we don't do this more often" Ava said looking around at the group of witches that were usually surrounding Lizzie or Penelope depending on the week

" Hey, do you know where they moved the stupid canes for the talent show? Lizzie keeps asking me to find them" Josie said approaching Ava as she tried to ignore the weirdness

" really? You seem very anti-cane, you're sending out these vibes" Ava said as she took a sip from her drink as she focused in on Josie as she realised how stress she was about this

" No, ummm just anti-doing the same exact thing every year but it's fine" Josie said thinking about how Lizzie insisted that they do the same thing very year for the annual talent show

" then maybe you should do something different this year but either way I'll keep an eye out. um... I think someone has an eye out for you" Ava said as noticed that Penelope was heading their way

" Oh dear God, hide me" Josie said she turned around to see Penelope coming towards them as she tried to think some way to hide from her as she tried to hide behind Ava who was standing up

" Hi Penelope, Josie is right there" Ava said selling Josie out as she knew that sometimes Josie needed to a push in order to do things for herself rather than for Lizzie all of the time

" Just make sure you read it in private" Penelope said as she handed Josie a note as she realised that everything kind of hanging on this one letter as she thought of what was in it

" I'm not gonna read it at all" Josie said before Penelope left as she remembered everything that ever happened between her and Penelope as well as how badly it had ended for them

" so what do you think it says? 'Check this box if you want to kiss me, check this box if you want to kill me?' She mildly terrifies me" Ava said with a smile as she chuckled at her own joke

" I don't know and I do not want to find out" Josie said putting the note into her pocket as she thought about how reading her note would be like opening Pandora's box for her

" you know if you need me to help you smite the she-devil then I got you, girl" Ava said completely freaking Josie out since she had never heard Ava talk or act this before

" did you just call me 'girl'? Hang on, did Emma just slip you happy pills or something while we were gone?" Josie said realising that Ava was acting like she had had a lobotomy

" No, silly! The sun is shining and I'm just having a good day, I mean what's there to frown about" Ava said with a smile as she checked the time and realised that she had somewhere to be

" well, that makes one of us" Josie said thinking about how she was constantly bouncing between whatever drama Lizzie was living in that moment to whatever was going on with Penelope

" listen I got to get to class and then meet Landon but your day is gonna get so much better, Jo. I just know it and if not then come find me and I'll cheer you up" Ava said as she hugged her

" seriously, when have ever seen our daughter hug anyone that's not related to her?" Peyton said getting worried as she knew that something was wrong with their oldest daughter

" come on, we can discuss it with Alaric while we talk to him about the latest going ons. Let's go, little red" Klaus said giving his wife of 16 years a nudge as she kept on worrying about Ava

Later that day, after classes had finished early due to the talent show since the powers of be wanted the students to have time to work on their performances for the talent show which for Landon and Ava meant time to try and work out what they could do as a talent as team other since Wyatt was working with the wolves as their alpha. In between classes and going to meet Landon, Ava had gotten changed into something more casual as she wore a dark multicoloured floral peplum top with a pair of jeans which ripped at the knees and a pair of burgundy ballet flats as well as a dark cardigan. Eventually they decided to do something different and head to the kitchen to try out their new possible talent after trying so many others although nothing had caused Ava's mood to be dampened which Landon finding more and more disturbing since he was used to ill tempered and more gloomy girlfriend.

" according to Cassie, If it's gooey in the middle then it's not done...Mm-mm." Ava said told Landon as they both bend down to check on the cake that was in the oven to see it was still uncooked

" Are you sure cake decorating counts as a talent?" Landon said as he watched as his girlfriend went back towards the fondant icing that she was currently trying to make into roses

" it is when Cassie does it and her cakes are always stunning plus considering the fact you don't know karate, you stepped on my feet during salsa and then you straight up refused to try synchronised ribbon dancing" Ava said still with a little humour in her voice in remembrance

" I'm sorry, my dignity wouldn't fit in the unitard" Landon said leaning on the counter in front of him as he watched her as he realised that he had never seen her this relaxed before

" I don't know why, I think I still think you have the legs to pull it off" Ava said laughing slightly as she thought about Landon in a leotard dancing in front of the entire school and shook her head

" is that so? You know, Ava Mikaelson, I like you a lot but I think even that has it limits" Landon said knowing that while he said it in a serious tone, they both knew he would do anything for her

" and you know it's not too late to pull out that notebook of lyrics that you have and sing something. I mean I am dying to hear you sing" Ava said thinking about his notebook

" I don't really sing in front of people, those songs are private... and anyway I'm not the only one with a secret talent, what about you and your art?" Landon said thinking about her sketchbook

" my art? I kinda stopped doing that for a while... well that was until I met you but still it's not something that I really do for others or show them" Ava said thinking about her paintings

" why? I've seen some of your paintings in your room, is that something you got from parents?" Landon said thinking about how he had been avoiding meeting Klaus Mikaelson

" my dad actually, he paints too... anyway cake decorating it is and you know what? You're gonna like it. Oh my god, I'm sorry" Ava said almost hysterical after throwing flour on him

" I like whatever's gotten into you lately, you're so relaxed and happy. It's nice to see for once" Landon said pulling her closer to him by tugging on her hand as she welcomed any excuse to be close to him

" Yeah? Well I'm happy but you know the only thing... that would make this day better... is if we went and got rid of that urn" Ava said in a whisper as she tried to pass it off as casual

" are you serious? As the person that stole the knife that started this whole thing, trust me when I say that sounds like a bad idea" Landon said realising there was something wrong

" come on, it'll be fun like a road trip. We'll just grab the damn thing and take it wherever it leads us" Ava said looking away from him as her whole mood and facial expressions changed

" Aves, from what that Necromancer told you Malivore is where that leads us and we have no idea where that is" Landon said wondering why she suddenly wanted to steal the urn and run

" there's only one way to find out, right?" Ava said sounding getting desperate about stealing the urn and running with it as he thought about how hard she and fought to protect the urn

" Are you feeling okay? I'm worried about you, something doesn't feel right" Landon said as he levelled himself to her level more to look into her eyes as he gently cupped her face

" I'm fine, totally fine and we can talk about it on the road. I...-" Ava said being cut off by Landon who suddenly looked over to see smoke coming out of the oven due to their cake

" The cake! Oh... Ava, turn on the vent. Ava!" Landon said turning his attention to the oven missing the fact that Ava's eyes turned green as she snapped out of it to turn on the vent

" Aahhh!... Oh my God! Landon. What the hell is that?" Ava said holding onto the counter to regain her balance after a worm like thing fell out of her ear and landing on the chopping board

" You ever see Wrath of Khan? It's like a little worm, parasite thing I think. You okay?" Landon said cupping her face again as he noticed that she was grimacing a little after he stabbed the small creature

" I think so, I have a headache coming on though" she said leaning against the counter for support as Landon realised that this was be the reason behind her strange behaviour lately

" come on, we should go find dr Saltzman if you're feeling up to it" Landon said knowing they had no way if knowing who else was affected by this small creature or what it could do yet

" yeah, sure... wait, why the hell is there ribbon in my hair?" Ava said catching sight of her hair in one of the metal fridges as they passed by as Landon held her hand and dragged her away

After spending ten minutes trying to find Alaric and failing, Landon and Ava decided to try and find Dorian since they couldn't think of anyone else would know what to do since there was clearly a bigger mystery going on than there just being a unicorn on campus as they headed to woods after someone informing him that he had left to check out the unicorn. As they walked to the woods, Ava decided to take her hair out of it's high half pony tail and take out the ribbon causing her blonde hair to messily fall over her shoulders as they found him standing looking at the unicorn along with Wyatt and Peyton as Ava wondered what she had missed while being under the influence of the slug demon.

" mom, Wyatt... man, I am glad to see you guys! Dorian, we need your help. Dr. Saltzman's been MIA and this creepy slug came out of my ear" Ava said as they approached them

" Did it look like this?" Dorian said as he turned around showing them a similar looking slug in a small jar that had been captured before it had the chance to climb inside of anyone else like it had with her

" Yep, exactly like that. Where it did you get that?" Landon said as they got a better look at the creature since Landon had acted pretty quickly grabbing the knife near him to kill it as soon as

" I managed to grab the thing before it went into my ear, mom thinks my werewolf senses caught onto it before I even registered it" Wyatt said as she realised that he had also changed into a grey tshirt with a yellow circle on it, a pair of ripped jeans and a pair black sneakers

" we were hoping it was the only one. I think our harmless friend the unicorn brought it onto school grounds to infect all of us" Dorian said giving her a pointed look as he used her own words against her

" See? Harmless or at least it is now... oh god, I can't believe the unicorn is dead" Ava said in a sad voice as she had been hoping to try and convince Alaric into letting her keep the unicorn

" come on, we should head inside and discuss this some more but we think that's why you've been acting so weird today" Peyton said as she realising that her hair was now ribbon free

" so the slug thing is responsible for the ribbon? Oh thank god" Ava said suddenly worrying about how she had been acting today as she got a rush of memories which involved a lot of giggling

" hi Landon, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Peyton as known as Wyatt and Ava's mom" Peyton said with a friendly smile to Landon as he realised how young she looked

" ummm yeah I remember... you're not as scary as your husband right?" Landon said still holding hands with Ava as he realised he hadn't even thought about meeting her mom due to being focused on her dad

" oh dude, you have no idea. They can be equally scary in their own right as supernatural creatures" Wyatt said laughing as they walked into the common to talk about it since everyone else was at the talent show

" okay so we have no idea how long the unicorn was infected before it keeled over meaning we should figure this out right now" Dorian said all business as usual as he got down to it

" I thought only one monster comes for the urn at a time" Landon said thinking the one thing that was on all of their minds as they gathered around the round table in the room to talk

" yeah me too or at least that's how Alaric told me this morning when he was filling me, that the monsters come one after another wanting to take the key back to Malivore" Peyton said confused

" Except the unicorn wasn't the monster, it was just the host to this thing" Dorian said trying to make sense of all of this as he realised that Alaric and Emma needed to get back as soon as

" which is what, exactly? I knew other than completely gross" Wyatt said as he grabbed the jar that it was in to get a better look at it as he tried not to think about one being in Ava's ear

" it kinda looks like a parasite, I thought it hitched a ride here in that Trojan horse of a unicorn and then it moved on to us" Peyton said thinking about what she and Dorian had been discussing beforehand

" and from Ava seemed to be going through, it sounds like it latches onto the prefrontal cortex which is the part of the brain associated with inhibitions" Dorian said trying to explain it to them

" So I was slug-drunk?" Ava said realising that she had definitely been acting how she would expect she would if she was drunk meaning being happy all of the time and loving everyone

" kind of which is the only drunk you get to be until you turn 21" Peyton said with a warning in her voice as she showed her fierce mama bear side before going back to the supernatural expert

" since we have multiple slugs, it must replicate inside the host and then lie in wait for the opportunity to infect someone else" Dorian said knowing that it had to pass from person to person

" you know what? I'm good on the gory details, thank you" Ava said knowing that she could spend her entire life without ever knowing the ins and outs of how the parasite worked

" How do we stop it?" Wyatt said knowing that once again it was left to them to try and solve the supernatural drama that was going on in their school as he looked between his mom and twin

" aren't all these monsters relate to some kind of forgotten myth or legends?" Peyton said knowing that she was still playing catching up with everything as she looked at the slug

" That's the weirdest part, I can't find any ancient legends about a creature like this" Dorian said to the female hybrid who he was still trying to readjust to as he remember her from before

" hold up, Invasion of the Body Snatchers? The Faculty? I say again, Wrath of Khan" Landon said beginning to list the amount of films that related to this slug and similar experiences

" what's your point, nerd?" Wyatt said wondering if the point of this speech was to show them that he was such geek compared to the others as he wondered what his sister saw in him

" Sci-fi is our modern-day myths meaning they could have been inspired by something right? In those movies, it's all about mind control. Before the slug popped out, Ava wanted to take the urn someplace. I'm guessing Malivore" Landon said thinking about how she wanted to run

" not to mention the fact that I was acting like some kind alternative version of myself" Ava said thinking about how she had been acting like she had had a personality change

" So it's like an infection and it gets worse as it spreads, that's somehow not as comforting as I thought it would be" Peyton said thinking about how bad this would get for the students

" so stage one, it-it lowers your inhibitions and it makes you act out of character then stage two, once you're susceptible to suggestion you'll do whatever the slug wants" Dorian said figuring it all out

" till stage three, you go the way of the unicorn" Landon said as he looked to his girlfriend and saw the sad look on her face as he looked to Wyatt for some answers on the sad look

" I think we're ruining unicorns for Ava, she kinda has a secret thing for them" Wyatt said laughing slightly since it was least unlikely piece thing he would picture his sister liking

" would you shut up? Mom, Dorian...did you see this? Parts of this thing look bioluminescent I think" Ava said realising there was something different about the slug juice coming out of it

" Let me check that out" Dorian said as he grabbed the slug from her and took a ultraviolet light to check out her theory as he noticed it begin to glow under the ultraviolet light

" can I see that?...oh whoa, gross" Wyatt said taking the light from Dorian as he put Ava under the light to see a trail going from her ear to her nose making them all react to it

" I don't want to know, do I?" Ava said thinking about sometimes ignorance was bliss as she tried to judge what her reaction would be from theirs as she wondered how gross it was

" probably not, babe" Landon said with a smile as she thought about how she remembered that she had called him babe early as she smiled trying to hide her laughter due to the situation

" You know what? We can use these lights to find anyone who's been infected" Dorian said as he picked up more ultraviolet flashlights for them to try and track down the rest of the slugs

" great so now we're going slug hunting?... gee, I actually think I missed the supernatural drama from my life" Peyton said as she gave her children a look as she remembered how life before her school

" Ok so this is why I hate sci-fi and will refuse to watch it during any movie night we have" Ava said to Landon as they headed into the common room to head a chaotic amount of slug trails on the ceiling

" does that lead where I think it does? Of course, it leads to the talent show because even the supernatural worlds wants us to take part in school events" Wyatt said with a certain amount of bitterness in his voice

" We need a way to de-slug whosever infected and fast" Dorian said knowing they had no idea who was infected or how to cure them of the slug infection going on inside of them

" agreed, before one of them goes rogue and does something to the urn" Peyton said as she sent a quick text to klaus to be on the alert for anything weird going on but to stay calm

" wait when I touched the switch to the kitchen vent, it shocked me and that's when the slug popped out. Maybe there's something in that could help" Ava said looking to the adults

" oh great so we just have to find a way to electrocute every student in the school without killing them, sounds easy" Landon said thinking about how he still had a lot to learn about their world

" well not killing students is always the aim when you run or work in a school filled with kids" Peyton said knowing that with supernatural children and teenager things got tricker

" If we don't do something they're dead anyway, I'm gonna call Ric. Peyton, why don't you get any supplies we might need?" Dorian said as the adults spit off away from the teenagers

" My name is Rafael, and my talent is spoken word poetry" Rafael said getting up on stage as everyone in the audience began to snap their fingers at the mention of spoken word poetry

" Oh no, he promised he wouldn't do this again" Landon said groaning slightly as he remembered how badly it turned out the last time as their attention was directed to the stage

" wait, he's done this before? He told me that he would juggle or something" Wyatt said realising that this was still better than him going up there and doing something in front of them

" why is he even up there in the first place? I thought alpha always did something for the talent show as a representative for the wolves" Ava said wondering why he was changing up the rule

" because me being up there doing that is better than him doing it" Wyatt said giving her a look knowing that the last thing anyone of them wanted was Wyatt being up on the stage

" Stillness. A light breaks inside. Unity and division. Tension" Rafael said as he began his spoken word performance as he thought about everything he had been thought lately

" and just like I remember why I never want to be in the talent show" Ava said as she gave Landon a smirk realising how glad she was about that the slug came out of her when it did

" what, no cake decorating anymore?" Landon said causing her to nudge him in the shoulder as she thought about how many talents they had tried out and failed before resorting to that one

" All these wolves staring at me, waiting for the answer. Expectation is a cancer. Oh, you can't, sir? Then who will? Two brothers brought up together. Then one's left behind because he's no longer needed. Violence inside of me. Inside, I'm, I'm bleeding" Rafael said as the tone changed

" What's he talking about?" Ava said looking between Landon and Wyatt since it was clear that Rafael was talking about him and Landon while Wyatt had a look that said he knew what this was about

" oh god, the slug lowers people's inhibition making him say things he wouldn't normally. He's infected" Wyatt said mentally slapping himself as he realised he was confessing his feelings

" And I can't believe what I'm feeling, since the moment you danced with me. Buried so deep, rising up, enchanting it won't go I was never jealous of anything that you had until today." Rafael said as he found Ava standing on the stairs as he stared at her

" wait, is he talking about me? I mean we danced the night of Lizzie and Josie's birthday party but I swear it was just as friends, we were bonding over missing you" Ava said to Landon confused about this new development

" hey it's okay, I believe you." Landon said knowing there was more going on than that as he gently comforted his girlfriend as he knew that she had feelings for him and him alone

" And why is that artifact here? Monsters coming, people running. Ask for answers, always nothing. I say we get rid of it" Rafael said as his turned green along with most of the audience

" oh wow so they're all infected?" Wyatt said as the audience members began to stand up and turn towards them as the three of them began to back away from the stairs slowly due to this

" yeah, I'm not gonna wait around to find out. Ava, let's go" Landon said as him and Wyatt turned to leave the room before realising that Ava was left behind as he pulled her along

" Vessera portus. That should hold the pod people in for now, let's go find mom and Dorian" Ava said as she used to spell the door closed to keep the people who were infected inside

" hey! What is that noise? What happened?" Peyton said as she and Dorian came running towards them with chains and other supplies as she realised something was off about them

" the students at the talent show are infected, Raf was on stage rallying the troops" Wyatt said filling in the blankets for his mom and Dorian as they turned back to see them banging on the door

" I sealed the doors with a spell but it won't hold forever, even if Wyatt reinforced it with his magic" Ava said leaning against the wall slightly as her magic began to take a toll her

" well these chains should help until we come up with a better solution, I'll get the doors downstairs" Dorian said as he raced downstairs before those infected realised they could escape

" I'll go see if we can something stronger we can use than chains and maybe a solution to this problem" Peyton said kissing both of her children on the head before walking away from them

" at least we have all the infected people in one place" Landon said as he tried to take comfort in the small wins rather than thinking about what else they had to as Lizzie Saltzman came down the hall

" What are you three doing out here? Have you two gone crazy? Wyatt!" Lizzie said as she came into the hall wondering why they weren't at the talent show as they grabbed her and chained her to a nearby chair

" You've been infected with a mind-controlling parasite, that's why you've been so nice all day. It's why I was nice all day, I even hugged a few people" Ava said thinking about how it changed her

" That is not why I have been... hey!" Lizzie said before being cut off as Landon began to looking into her ears and nostrils with the ultraviolet light to see if she had been infected

" I don't see any slug trails" Landon said standing back as he looked to the Mikaelson twins since they all knew that Lizzie had been acting just as weird as Ava had been due to to the slug

" What are you freaks talking a... ow" Lizzie said as there was a suddenly a zapping sound causing her to cry out in pain as three of them moved back a little unsure what just happened

" What was that?" Landon said as the other two were silently trying to work out what was going on with Lizzie since they sensed that magic was involved somehow but weren't sure yet

" Unchain me, and maybe I will tell you, you thrift store hobbit" Lizzie said insulting him chains her to be zapped again as Wyatt and Ava slowly began to work out the missing connection

" I don't think she's infected, Landon" Ava said pulling her boyfriend towards her more as she decided to let her brother be the one to take the lead as Lizzie Saltzman's sort of boyfriend

L Then why are you acting so weird, Liz?" Wyatt said as he bent down to get a better look into her eyes as he use his magic to try and get a better sense of what was going on with her

" I'm not acting weird, I am turning over a new leaf with this... I spelled it to zap me whenever I said anything mean and it increases the idea ever" Lizzie said knowing how hard it was to be nice

" No, that's genius and that's why there's no slug in her. She's been zapping herself all day" Landon said realising that Lizzie had been curing herself of the slug without knowing it

" ok fine but then why are you wandering around here instead of at the talent show like everyone else?" Ava said knowing that usually Lizzie would be owning an event like this one

" I was looking for Josie, she's been acting weird all day and then she just bailed on the performance...probably because she's infected" Lizzie said as the realisation suddenly dawned on her

" We need to find her now. Landon, why don't you head back and see if you can find our mom? Alaric should be back by now, you need them help up with a cure" Ava said gently

" plus we need as magic as possible and we still don't know what you are, I'm sorry we don't have time to spare your feelings" Wyatt said knowing they needed to go before Josie got to the urn

" we'll be back, okay? Just be careful" Ava said as Lizzie and Wyatt began to head towards the abandoned house where the urn was being kept while Ava gave Landon one last kiss

Ava soon caught up with Lizzie and Wyatt as they headed into the woods since they knew that the infected Josie would be heading for the urn which was placed in the abandoned house by the Mikaelson twins and currently had a barrier spell around it although the spell was now broken due to the unicorn appearing. As they ran through the woods to try and get there before Josie got to the urn and took it to Malivore as the plan was for Ava and Wyatt to be a distraction while trying to prevent her from getting to the urn while Lizzie snuck in and hide in order to be a last resort since they knew how twins worked all too well. Ava and Wyatt realised that Josie wasn't alone when they spotted Penelope next to her as everything made sense to them now

" hey! Not so fast, Thelma and Louise... god, I need to stop spending so much next time with Landon" Ava said mentally face palming herself as she thought about her use of references

" Icaeus... someone said you were looking for the canes, I think you found the canes" Wyatt said as they used their combo magic causing the two girls to be thrown back knocking Penelope out

" You shouldn't have done that" Josie said as siphoned the magic from the building around them as she conjured up some fire as a threat towards Wyatt and Ava for hitting them

" Jo, don't. This isn't you" Lizzie said appearing out of nowhere as she tried to stop Josie from hurting Wyatt and Ava as well as discreetly placing her training bracelet onto her wrist

" You don't even know the real me" Josie said thinking about everything that Penelope had been telling her lately about Lizzie always being in the spotlight while she was in the shadows

" Then answer one question while you're saying how you really feel, am I a good sister?" Lizzie said already knowing what her answer would be hence why her plan would be work so well

Are you kidding me? You're a terrible sister...Lizzie... Lizzie, I'm so sorry" Josie said as the bracelet gave her an electrical shock causing the slug to leave her body and make her realise what she had said

" Lizzie, you'll only hear me say this once but you are a genius sometimes" Ava said as she thought about how her nice bracelet had come in hand during a crisis as they all relaxed

After Ava and Wyatt had made sure that the other three witches were okay, they decided to head back to school in order to make sure that the adults had everything under control as they went back inside to everyone was now recovering for the slug invasion as Ava made her excuse to go and see her parents after seeing that Landon was okay as well as chatting with him briefly. Meanwhile Wyatt finally had moment to breathe as he thought about what Rafael had inadvertently confessed as he knew that Landon would be too shy and polite to say anything to the person he considered a brother suddenly had feelings for the girl he liked as he decided to confront him on before it got out of control and someone got hurt especially since that person was likely to be Ava.

" hey Raf, can we talk about what happened when you were on the stage?" Wyatt said as he found Rafael among the students who were getting checked out to make sure they were okay

" oh man, you know I had that thing in me making me act crazy" Rafael said knowing that he had been expecting either him or Landon to try and talk to him about what he had said

" except that the slug doesn't make you do or say anything, it just lowers you inhibitions and I know you have feelings for my sister" Wyatt said deciding to be more upfront about it

" even if I do, I'm not going to act on it. Landon is my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother" Rafael said thinking about how this was the first time he had seen Landon into a girl like this

" and Ava's my sister who I'd hate to see get hurt from getting caught in a love triangle but in saying that you're also my second meaning I'm here for you" Wyatt said offering the hand of friendship

" I appreciate that man but I'm good" Rafael said before walking away as he saw Landon walking towards him as he tried not to wallow in his unrequited feelings for Ava Mikaelson

" was that about what I think it was?" Landon said as he walked over to where Wyatt was standing and nodded in the direction that Rafael had just left in since he had wanted to talk to him too

" Ava? Yeah, he swears up and down that the slug was making him all of that but we know differently" Wyatt said knowing that there was no use in lying to Landon about Rafael's feelings

" I don't care that he has feelings for my girlfriend, I'm secure enough to know she doesn't feel the same way but I'm worried about him" Landon said knowing that Ava liked a limited amount of people

" why? I'm his alpha, I need to this stuff to be able to help him out" Wyatt said trying to think about what his mom would do this kind of situation as an alpha since she was one of the good ones

" bad things tend to happen when Rafael bottles up his feelings, I've seen it happen before and I don't want to see it happen again" Landon said obviously worried about his brother

Once the school had recovered from the attack of the mind controlling slugs, Alaric had decided that despite his hatred of the talent show that the students deserved a second chance at it especially since some of them had worked hard on their acts which was why the majority of them had been ushered into the hall once again to watch the performance with the exception of Ava and Wyatt who had opted to put their younger siblings to sleep. While Wyatt had decided to put Cassie to sleep, Ava had decided to put Nate to sleep since she wanted to spend sometime with him since she hadn't seen him much through out the day as she read him a story and put him to bed before watching him sleep. Eventually Klaus came into Nate's bedroom to see his eldest daughter watching her baby brother sleep as he gestured for her to follow him outside as they headed to the bedroom he shared with Peyton so they could talk at a normal hearing level

" I saw you today, you were sitting with the witches on the stairs acting like a normal teenage girl" Klaus said as they sat on the bed in the room as he knew what he wanted to talk to her about

" it was kinda nice, I wasn't burdened with constant worry or doom and gloomy thoughts that are always running through my head" Ava said knowing there was a lot of pressure on her and Wyatt's shoulders

" sometimes I wonder if it's fair putting some much responsibilities in shoulders so young" he said echoing her thoughts as he wished that she could just be a normal teenager sometimes

" me and Wyatt do it because no one else can, perks of being natures freaks I guess" she did with a weak laugh as she knew that there had to be a reason why nature had created her kind

" from what I hear that boy you sent to New Orleans is back in school, does that mean I can finally get to meet the boy that my daughter is so taken with?" Klaus said teasing her about it

" absolutely not, Landon is terrified about meeting you. He may have read some of the schools literature on our family especially you when he found out who I am" Ava said laughing at the thought

" it will happen eventually, my little wolf as will him finding out about the secret you're keeping from him about his mother" klaus said as he gently pushed some her blonde hair behind her ear

" you know about that?" Ava said in a small voice knowing that she was keeping more than just what happened with his mom but also his connection to Malivore a secret too

" Alaric told us, he didn't spare any detail in explaining everything that's been happening" Klaus said wishing that for once their children could just like normal happy lives

" he's going to hate me when he finds out, isn't he?" Ava said almost in tears as she thought about the boy who was slowly becoming a constant in her life suddenly disappearing

" maybe just for a little while until he realises that you did to protect him, that you did it for the right reasons" klaus said thinking how Peyton had forgiven him eventually every time he had hidden the truth from her

" but even the best of intentions are wrong sometimes, right?" Ava said with a sad smile as she leaned into him for a hug as she realises how much she had missed her dad

" sometimes... but it's important you let yourself be happy when you can, you deal enough with the hard stuff to deny yourself that simply pleasure" Klaus said hugging her as he kissed her on the head.

After her chat with Klaus, Ava headed back to her bedroom to find a note from Wyatt saying that he was going to hang out with some of the wolves for a while as she decided to headed for s shower to try and get the slug goo off of her before then getting changed into a pair white and button pin striped pyjama bottoms with flowers on them as well as as yellow tshirt with lace on it. As she was getting dressed for bed she couldn't help but think about her conservation with her father about being happy despite the things that they deal with on an almost regular bases as well as how happy she had been today due to the slug affecting how she behaved. She was bushing out her long blonde hair that was still wet from her shower when she heard a knock on her door to see Landon coming into the room

" Hi you...So it took three showers but I think I'm finally clean, I'm kinda to afraid to use the light and check" Ava said turning around to face him as she tried to make conversation

" Three of 'em? Wow" Landon said as he wondered if there was a right to approach the subject that he had come to her room to talk to her about despite how the blonde Englishman who was hanging around her had scared him a little

" Three, mm-hmm... you'd be surprised about of supernatural goo that tends to stick around" Ava said thinking about how she always seemed to end up covered in blood or some kind of goo

"I don't have slug envy or anything, but why do you think I wasn't infected? I mean it got pretty much everybody except Lizzie and she had the bracelet. Unless something's just wrong with me" Landon said knowing that was the one thing that kept worrying him about the unknown

" Landon, I don't know why it didn't infect you but there's nothing wrong with you. That's one thing I know for sure" Ava said trying to keep the fact that she knew of his connection to Malivore a secret

" Oh come on, professional monster hunter Ava Mikaelson doesn't even have a theory? You always have a theory" Landon said mocking her slightly as he thought about how tough she was

" I guess I'll add it to the list of unexplainable things that I don't know about you, Landon Kirby. So I was being ridiculous all day but I was happy for once, not worried about how the supernatural is about to implode at any moment" Ava said as she thought about how she was

" it was nice to see you so happy and relaxed, if not a little disconcerting and disturbing. It was like you'd been replaced by an alien version of you" Landon said closing the distance between them as they wrapped their arms around each other

" god I hope that doesn't happen too...the things I said and how I acted... Maybe it could be that way all the time, maybe the only thing that's keeping me from being happy is me" she said thinking about what her dad had told her about allowing herself to be happy

" You know if life was about being happy all the time the. neither of us would've survived this long" Landon said knowing that neither of their lives had been easy or exactly happen till now

" that is true but that doesn't mean that my life has to be all business all the time right? Although I'm not going to be perky, too tiring" Ava said making Landon laugh at her

" and it would be a real shame if that was the case...because then you would never hear how bad I am at singing. Oh, boy" Landon said as he grabbed his guitar from where he left it in the hall

" oh my, seriously? You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this" Ava said as she got herself more comfortable as she sat on her bed as he joined her after closing her bedroom door

" About those eyes, the way they spark when she's about to pick a fight. When we disagree and she knows that she's right. About that smile she tries to hide cause that's what they expect her to do, when no one's watching it lights up the room. About the time you think you've locked your heart up safely, someone breaks right through. And all of her fascinating contradictions are beautiful to you. I'm falling for a girl and I can't wait to tell you all about her. About last night, I saw a vision of the future in my dream and I can't wait to meet who you will be so I can know everything about her" Landon sang to Ava making her cry at his words before she pulled him a passionate kiss since words were failing her


	12. Chapter12:there's a mummy on main street

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x11of the legacies which I know is super late compared to my other chapters just because I was struggling so much with it because it's so long and Ive been working longer hours I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 12: there's a mummy on Main Street

Despite the fact that the gang thought they had defeated the evil slugs and had gotten rid of them of them all, however unfortunately there was still one left hiding at the bottom of Alaric's glass as he unknowingly ingested the slug causing him to take the urn to the Wickery bridge where nothing good ever seemed to happy as he threw it into the river while calling Emma to inform her of what he had done. That was five days ago and they still had no leads on where the urn could be now as it followed the river although they had been on the lookout for any signs of a new monster near them and in other near by towns, especially considering that spring break was quickly approaching the school as everyone prepared to go or stay and suffer the events the school had planned hence the morning assembly that had been called since it was times like this where the holiday committee are into help people who's family's were either dead or didn't want to know them due to their supernatural status. However after the meeting, Ava heard through the grapevine and from Alaric when she comforted him that there was a possible new monster sighting as she hurried back to her bedroom to get changed

" hey!" Ava said clearly excited about something as she spotted her brother sitting on his bed looking at his phone as he realised that something was going on with her since she seemed happier than normal

" hey... what's going on? You got a hot date with Landon or something?" Wyatt said sitting up since the last time she had been acting this way was under the influence of a brain controlling slug

" crap, I forgot about Landon. I need to talk to him before we leave but did you know that Alaric and some of the others are going to a town a couple of hours away to go monster hunting?" She said excitedly as she began to grab clothes

" seriously? Do we know what it is yet?" Wyatt said sitting up a little straighter as he realised that her excitement made sense now since there was nothing in this world that could get her this excited for a monster

" nope but there's been like signs or something, Alaric kinda told me in a rush" Ava said as she got changed into a light denim button tank top with black ripped jeans and grey suede vans

" wait, you said others? Who else is coming?" Wyatt said as he watched as she placed her into a ponytail before braiding it and making it look messy and loose as she continued getting ready

" ummm Kaleb because he can be trusted, Lizzie and Josie because well for obvious reasons... oh and Emma and Dorian" Ava said about how they would need a mini bus for that amount of people

" wow, that sounds super nice you know being stuck in a van with you and Lizzie for like six hours and watch Alaric pine over Emma the whole time but I think I'm going to give it a miss" Wyatt said simply

" wait, seriously? But monster hunting is like our weird twin thing" Ava said as she thought about it as she knew that this was something they usually did together as she began to grab thing she might need

" I know but tonight's a full moon and I should be here as alpha" Wyatt said knowing this was the first time that they had been forced to go separate ways due to him being the school alpha

" I forgot about the full moon, how could I forgot about the full moon? I usually keep better track of it" Ava said as she mentally snapped herself as she stopped backing her bag and turned to face him

" it's okay, it's no big deal. I mean it's not like we need to turn tonight or anything, you should be okay" Wyatt said trying to calm her down as he knew how they could both get during the full moon

" I know but I should stay and help you with the wolves" Ava said as she realised that she could probably miss one mission even if Alaric was convinced it was a mummy as she looked a little deflated

" no go, I'll be fine handling them plus mom is here now. Apparently she's taken over her old duties of minding the wolves as well as taking her old class back" Wyatt said trying to comfort her a little

" and what's the real reason why you want to stay?" Ava said knowing there was more going on with him than just him wanting to keep an eye on his wolves since he hated to be away from his twin

" it's only Rafael's second time turning and considering how his first time went down, I just feel like I have to keep an eye on him" Wyatt said making her realise how much had happened in a month

" and there's how he triggered his curse with the fact his dead girlfriend who was also his murder victim came back from the dead and blamed him... yeah I agree" Ava said since it made sense

" yeah... just promise me that you'll be safe and don't kill my girlfriend" Wyatt said with a smile as he thought about how her and Lizzie spend that much time together in small quarters would end badly

" I'll try... I'm going to go say goodbye to mom and dad, also Landon" Ava said realising that she had kinds of had to remind herself that her parents were now back living at the Mystic Falls school again

Wyatt waited until Ava was down the hall and out of sight before he headed towards the room that the Saltzman twins shared since he knew that he could never ask this of Ava since she was his sister and would likely fight him on it in a way that Lizzie wouldn't since he could convince her in a way that wouldn't work on anyone else but he was expecting an argument from Lizzie since their hatred for each other seemed to be deep rooted for some reason. He gently knocked on the twins room door before waiting for Lizzie to say he could come in as he noticed that it was just her instead her and Josie which he was thankful for.

" hi, what I do owe this wonderful surprise to?" Lizzie said turning around to see that it was Wyatt who was coming into her room as she gave him the biggest smile as she realised they hadn't had any time together

" I heard you're going on a little road trip with your dad and Kaleb, something about a monster" Wyatt said trying to gently bring up the subject in order to avoid triggering an magical episode for her

" yeah, not so bothered by the monster hunting but at least we can spend time with our dad away from this place... why?" Lizzie said suddenly suspicious of his very kind line of questioning as she wondered why

" Ava's going too, your dad told her about it" Wyatt said as he waited for the outburst she was about to have since he knew that Lizzie was the more dramatic twin out of her and Josie due to everything she suffered through

" seriously! What, the little attention seeking hero wanna be can't let anyone else try and save the day... like it's so hard. At least you'll be there too" Lizzie said as she began to pace around the room

" actually I won't be, I have to stay here to help my mom with the wolves as their alpha and to help Rafael on his second full moon" Wyatt said expecting the long drive up their to be a blood bath

" you're seriously leaving alone with your she devil of a sister? She's an insufferable know it all" Lizzie said thinking about how Ava seemed to know everything supernatural and often showed it off

" Ava isn't that bad, she's actually really funny and nice when you get to know her" Wyatt said wishing that more people saw the Ava that he knew and loved instead of the tough and cold one they all saw

" I don't want to know her, I want her to stay out of my family" Lizzie said thinking about how thing with her family always seemed to derailed due to something drama with the Mikaelson children in some way

" ok so clearly asking you to be nice to her isn't going to be an option but can we at least settle for you not killing her and she'll do the same?" Wyatt said suddenly exhausted trying to handle the girls in his life

" fine... but what do I get as an award if I do?" Lizzie said as she walked towards Wyatt who then pulled her in close to him as she remembered the night they spent in the gym after she cried due to Penelope

" hmmm what about my undying gratitude?" Wyatt said as he realised how close their lips were as he could feel her breathe against his cheeks as he once again got the urge to kiss her and never stop

" try again" Lizzie said with a chuckle as she knew that he was going to have to try harder than that if he wanted her to be even the tiniest bit nice to Ava despite all of the baiting she gave out

" how about we go out on a date, somewhere we can be alone and just be?" He said as he lowered his voice making him sound more flirtatious than normal as his lips gently touched hers in an attempt to make her say yes

" well in that case, I'll pretend that she's someone that I actually like... and I'm so going to hold you to that" Lizzie said before closing in the small space between their lips to kiss him heatedly and with passion

" hey Lizzie, dad said that we've got to go now. Everyone is-... oh woah, sorry guys" Josie said as she walked into their room to see the two of them passionate making out as she turned away from them

" it's fine, I should go anyway. Kaleb wanted me, Landon and Raf to keep an eye on MG which fits in since I need to keep an eye on Raf for me and Landon for Ava" Wyatt said rambling on a little before leaving

A short time later the small weird little gathering of people found themselves in the car that was filled so much tensions due to Emma and Alaric or Lizzie and Ava who unfortunately had no other option but to sit next to each other due to Kaleb getting the passenger seat next to Alaric and Josie demanding that she needed to sit at the window as she got bad carsickness, although both Ava and Lizzie couldn't stop thinking about the chat they had with Wyatt before leaving since he had warned and bribed them into being nice to each other since they were the most important girls in his life. However to say that things were tense in the car was an understatement since everyone was uncomfortable for reason whether it be secrets that they are keeping from certain people in the car or lack of trust of others or due to old grudges that they were holding against people that made the six hour car journey rather than uncomfortable for them

" Dr. Saltzman, this van is very... white of you" Kaleb said commenting on the car they were currently driving after he had requested that he get a cool car to drive them to the new town

" It's retro" Alaric said thinking about how none of the kids these days seemed to appreciate the classic aspect of things as they always wanted the newest or the coolest thing ever

" It's a gas-guzzling atrocity on wheels" Lizzie said agreeing with Kaleb as she thought about the environmental effects that it had on the planet as well as the fact that it looked awful

" I brought snacks, Cassie insisted that I bring baked goodies for everyone" Ava said as she pulled out the bag filled with snacks and a plastic container filled with cookies and cakes

" Oh sweet, did you pack them before or after you decided to FOMO your way onto our trip?" Lizzie said clearly refusing to let the fact that Ava has joined them in this trip go despite Wyatt's efforts

" Like I'm gonna let you guys chase monsters without me? It's like my one hobby, albeit a very weird one but still a hobby" Ava said clearly loving the recent influx of monsters coming

" I would've thought you wanted to spend the break canoodling with your hipster boyfriend or hogging your brother's time like you always do" Lizzie said clearly bitter about something

" Sorry for wanting to protect the outside world from my mistakes. You know, there's currently an urn on a river cruise spreading plagues across America because I thought a unicorn was cute. It's called accountability. Maybe there's a bracelet for it" Ava said suddenly turning on her

" oh you mean like the little witch trainee one you used to wear to stop you melting everything or maybe you just wanted to ruin yet another Saltzman spring break" Lizzie said making her own dig

" that's not why I wore that and when have I ever ruined a spring break?" Ava said confused by the current reason as to why Lizzie was currently making digs and trouble for her right now

" Girls! We're gonna be in this classic automobile for six hours, all right? So no bickering" Alaric said knowing that it felt like he had four children rather than two due to Ava and Wyatt

" It would help if it wasn't cramped as hell and a thousand degrees in here, I'm burning up" Ava said as she took off her biker jacket knowing that she got grumpier when she was uncomfortable

" You're burning up? Now, that's ironic" Lizzie said laughing to herself as the other teens in the car turned to give her a look as Ava tried to rack her brain for any reference she was making

" What does that even mean? You are clearly mad at me for something so why not just come out and say it" Ava said getting more and more annoyed by the double edge comments

" Don't play dumb! I see you, I see right through you even if Landon and Wyatt don't" Lizzie said getting more and more personal with her comments as Alaric sensed Ava was losing it

" I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't done anything to you ever and what happened to playing nice?" Ava said thinking about Lizzie's electrical pulse behaviour correction bracelet

" Over. Done. I'm getting back to me, I am who I am right, Josie?... Josie?" Lizzie said looking to her twin to back her up to realise that noise wasn't listening to them argue but to music

" Sorry?" Josie said after being hit by Lizzie and was completely obvious to what was going on due to looking out of the window and listening to music in the hopes of getting through this

" Josie, you cannot leave me alone with just her for company" Lizzie said through gritted teeth as she thought about how she would likely kill Ava or trigger another episode of left alone

" Well, I get carsick if I don't listen to music" Josie said which ended with all three of the girls in the middle aisle of the car to start arguing as their voices began to overlap and become a mass of girly voices.

" Girls! Girls! there is no reason to be tense or awkward, okay? Now knock it off, we're gonna get through this together...God help us all" Alaric said realising how hard this was going to be

" Woot, road trip!" Kaleb said as this whole thing kind of reminded of him of being at home with his very dysfunctional family who seemed to be argue all of the time as he looked out of the window

The next six hours on the way to Maple Hollows was long and frustrating for them between Josie being sick constantly sometimes missing the bag that was later provided for her or the fact that the sandwiches that Dorian had packed for them only had baloney on them much to Kaleb and Josie's dismay or whether it be the fact that Lizzie kept punching Ava under the ruse of a childish car game in between Alaric forcing them to sing 100 green bottles on the wall. Eventually they arrived in Maple Hollows or just outside of the town to where the river bank was as Alaric stopped the car with much relief as it meant that Lizzie would stop asking if they were yet as they were sure that the urn would either be in this part of the river or would be soon enough if the supernatural signs were anything to judge by as they all began to worry about what the new monster would be.

" We there yet?" Lizzie with a voice filled with exhaustion and boredom as she leaned forward hugging Alaric's chair as everyone was getting more annoyed but the confined space of the van

" Yes! Stay here, okay? We'll be right back" Alaric said as him, Emma and Dorian got out of try car with a little bit of a struggle due to the van as he warned the teenagers to stay put

" Ava, I'm pretty sure Alaric just said to stay in the van so why are you now out of the van?" Emma said as she noticed that Ava had decided to follow them as she put her jacket back on

" and I'm pretty sure that Alaric didn't really expect me to actually stay put, did he?" Ava said as she walked towards where Alaric and Emma were standing as Dorian got out his equipment

" she's right, I didn't. I've learned by now that Ava and Wyatt rarely listen to me and just do what they want, much like their parents" Alaric said thinking about how they seemed to be in the middle of it all

" see you may be the school shrink but this is kinda out of your area of expertise and into mine" Ava said with a smile she was constantly trying to put down what Emma did for them

" Ava, she's still a teacher so show some respect... hey Dorian, you're sure this is the right spot?" Alaric said as he noticed that Ava has walked further towards the river bank to see

" Anyone else would probably go all the way to the dam but here the river bends and slows and makes deposits. I'll find the urn and we can be on our way" Dorian said as he kissed Emma

" yeah but the question is whether you'll find it before the monster finds you and the urn" Ava said trying to hide her surprise that Emma and Dorian were a thing as she noticed Alaric's look

" he will, meanwhile we're gonna split up and check out the town. We've got a fake gas leak story ready to go just in case there's another plague" Alaric said to Ava knowing they needed to go soon

" what's the limitation on using that one excuse for every supernatural bump in the night? Because I believe we're about hit it" Ava said thinking about how times they used that one

"Take care of my girl, Ric" Dorian said as he gave Emma another kiss as Ava gave Alaric a look to show him how the whole Emma Dorian thing was freaking her out as much as it was him

" Be careful, okay?" Emma said ever so slightly aware that Alaric and Ava were watching them as she thought about the kiss her and Alaric shared during the whole slug invasion incident

" ok so when they become a thing?" Ava said to Alaric as they both began to walk back towards the van while Emma helped Dorian with his gear as he got ready to go into the water

" I don't know, I found out the night of the talent show... after I kissed her which was before I was affected" Alaric said knowing that he was falling into the pity fall tap of being a teen like her

" oh wow and I thought high school was complicated" Ava said as they got into the car as she noticed that Lizzie had thankfully moved over to let Ava slip into the car as they left the river

Soon they entered a town very much like Mystic Falls in the way that it looked like every other postcard ready town in America as the four teens couldn't help but look at the others their age as they thought about what it would be like to be a normal teenage in a normal town not plagued by the supernatural although this was not a new thought to come across their minds. Alaric knew that the best way from the cover the ground that they needed to and to try and find out what they could was to split up into small groups of threes mostly because of not then it met being alone with Emma and he wasn't ready for that amount of awkwardness yet, although he also wanted the twins and Ava fo get along better since he was just as close to Ava as he was with his daughters.

" Welcome to Maple Hollows, anyone else get the eerie sense that we didn't actually go anywhere?" Kaleb said commenting on the fact that the small town looked like Mystic Falls

" I was thinking the same thing, except that this place isn't filled with supernatural beings" Ava said thinking about the supernatural beings had ruined the Mystic Falls so many times

" Girls, you take the fountain area and see what you can find out... and no fighting!" Alaric said as the three girls got out of the car as he realised that they could just as easily kill each other before the monster could

" why don't I go and talk to those kids over there? See what they know about the plagues, you two can wait over by the fountain" Josie said wanting to get away from Lizzie and Ava's fight

" makes sense since we both know that you'd only alienate them" Lizzie said as they walked towards the water fountain as Ava sat on the edge to see Lizzie give her a sickly sweet smile

" Lizzie, I just spent a six hour car ride with you punching me and making vailed comments about something so can't we not do this?" Ava said wishing she had stayed behind at school

" it's nothing you don't deserve... I know that Wyatt said to be nice to you but you just make it so hard" Lizzie said causing Ava to scoff and roll her eyes as she thought about it all

" right, nothing to do with you being a raging mean girl or anything" Ava said thinking about how every time she tried to be nice to either Josie or Lizzie it was also throw back in her face

" hey so fun fact, apparently this town has the biggest ball of yarn in the country and nobody's seen anything strange" Josie said sensing that the tension between them had grown again

" well that's not surprising, this isn't exactly a hotspot of activity. It seems our hopes of finding anything are going up in smoke" Lizzie said emphasising the word smoke as something clicked in her head

" hold up, are you passive-aggressively referring to that fire in mine and Wyatt's dorm room three years ago?" Ava said as the amount of fire related references sudden made sense to her

" You mean the one that you set on purpose to sabotage our spring break trip with our dad and as payback for me kissing Wyatt? No, Ava. Why would I talk about that?" Lizzie said sarcastically

" Dude, you've lost it. I didn't care about spring break, I like being at the school and as for Wyatt... he can kiss who he likes and he usually does" Ava said not going down without a fight

" the only thing that we lost was a week of quality family time, dad had to cancel the trip to deal with the damage and Wyatt didn't talk to me for a week. So mission accomplished" Lizzie said clearly putting a lot of blame on Ava's shoulders

" You guys are just talking about ancient history...Ow! Something stung me" Josie said trying to get them to stop fighting as something suddenly stun her on the arm causing them to refocus their attention to Josie

" gross" Lizzie said looking at her sister's arm to see that the bite area had come out in a gross looking boil making all three of the teenage girls feel a little sick at how awful it looked

"aww man, that's nasty" Ava said as she realised that despite the boil suddenly appearing out of nowhere it looked awful and infected already as she wondered what was going on now

" this bug came out of nowhere and just stung me" Josie said as she looked around sensing that there was part of something bigger but no one seemed to notice anything out of the blue

" do either of you hear that? It's like a generator or a loud humming sound" Lizzie said looking around as the humming in her ears as she looked around for the source of the sound

" oh god, I think I know what it is... this is plague-y, right? Cause it seems plague-y" Ava said as she turned around to see a large swarm of flies rushing toward them and the town

" It's plague-y" Josie said confirming their theory as the three girls stood in the middle of town as calm as can be while everyone around them began to run and scream in horror of the flies

" we need to find somewhere to hide out while till this passes if Josie's boil is any kind of warning" Ava said realising that the flies could definitely hurt them if Josie's arm was anything to go by

Lizzie, Josie and Ava headed inside a nearby building just as the flies began to attack anything and everything in sight as they began to bang on the windows and doors around them as they tried to work out what was going on since this plague and the flies that it brought suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere as they were forced to sit and watch as the flies ruined the once sweet and innocent small town. Eventually the flies suddenly died as if there was a switch to turn them off and on as they wondered if that meant the plague was over or if there was a worse one coming to get them as well as the urn that Dorian was still currently looking for in the river, once the plague was with the three teen girls slowly exited the building cautious of any danger that might be lurking nearby

" so that was super freaky even by our standards, we need to find your dad... I think the van is this way" Ava said immediately taking the leader as the most experienced in missions gone wrong

" Does this way take us past the fire station?" Lizzie said clearly not able to resist making a comment about the fire that was set in Ava and Wyatt's room three years before everything happened

" Oh my god, would you let this go already? We barely just survived a biblical plague so for the last time, I didn't start that fire and I've never ruined a spring break or got between you and Wyatt" Ava said knowing that she had made plenty comments about all three subjects

"Yeah Lizzie, now's not the time" Josie said wanting to shut down this conversation before they both realised the truth as she knew that it wouldn't end well with her if they did find out

" ok then explain the fifth grade? You callously gave me the flu while we were building our float for witch week and Wyatt avoided me like I had the actual plague" Lizzie said bringing up the past

" are you seriously doing this? I can't give anyone the flu, I'm a tribrid witch not some kind of weird voodoo witch doctor and as for Wyatt... you had the flu!" Ava said trying to make sense of her rants

" you know with global warming I may never see the Florida Keys and that's on you" Lizzie said refusing to back down as she showed that she was willing to blame Ava for just about anything

" you do realise we built that damned float with Alyssa Chang who had pneumonia over spring break. It wasn't me and neither was that fire or Wyatt acting cold on you for a year or two" Ava said knowing that Wyatt had his own reasons for staying away from her

Um, hey... guys-" Josie said as she stopped after noticing something funny about her boil while the other two continued to walk a little in front as they argued back and forth about the past

" then why did I see you giving us a death glare through the window? And we both know that you're always whispering things into Wyatt's ear" Lizzie said clearly seeing Ava as this evil witch

" guys, there's a boil on my boil" Josie said as she tried to draw the attention back to her as she noticed that the boil in her arm had grown bigger and be had friends in the other of little boils

" Oh, God! Ew!" Lizzie said as her ana Ava moved closer to Josie as they got a better look at her boil to see what she meant as they realised that they needed to get back to Alaric soon

" seriously, at this point you should just cut your arm off" Ava said after noticing how gross her whole boil situation was as she tried her best not to hurl as she thought about how gross it was

" I think I'm gonna be sick again" Josie said reminding the two other girls about how she had already thrown up twice during their long car ride to the sleep town of Maple Hollows

" Pick up the pace, Mikaelson! My sister needs..-" Lizzie said as she began to try and take charge as she stormed ahead of the other two as before turning around the corner to stop dead

" oh great, you've went into hero mode... my least favourite Lizzie Saltzman mode and god knows you have enough of them" Ava said as her and Josie turned to the corner to see what had caused her to stop

" what?... oh woah, what is going on?" Josie said as they both stood still noticing that the town had suddenly went into crisis apocalypse mode as they had pitched up tents

" I don't know but we need to find your dad now before someone realised we don't belong here" Ava said as she realised that this must all be in reaction to the sudden swarm of flies

" Ava! Lizzie, Josie! Girls, over here!" Alaric's voice suddenly bellowed out from the crowd as Alaric, Emma and Kaleb tried to make their way towards the three girls before anyone else could

" dad, what's going on? There was some kind of freak fly storm and Josie got stun" Lizzie said as Alaric hugged both of his daughters before hugging Ava and making sure they were okay

" I don't know but we're going to find out, come on" Alaric said as he began to usher them towards the large line of people that was leading into a tent as they looked around wary

" please form an orderly single file line and proceed to the triage tent for processing. Deposit your cellular devices with a representative" a woman said over a P.A. system around them

"Keep moving, stick together" Alaric said as he made sure that the four teenagers stayed close to him and Emma as he got the sense that there was something more going on here

" ahem to that" Kaleb said thinking about how this seemed to be like something out of a horror movie as he looked around at the men in haz mat suits and at the amount of medical tents

" Please form an orderly single file line and proceed to the triage tent for processing" the woman continued to say as they headed into this tent to get some form of information

" I don't get it, I mean I'm missing something right? The locals that we met said that they hadn't seen anything meaning that the first sign of trouble happened after we got here" Ava said trying to make sense of everything

" then how did these people get here before the bugs?" Emma said realising that Ava was saying that whoever was behind this had been planning this for a while and been prepared

" I think that's what they call the ultimate question, Emma" Ava said clearly getting a little snippy as she looked around as Kaleb realised that she was nervous as he remembered his promise to Wyatt about her

" I don't know who they are but they are too prepared, organised and well-equipped to be responding to some random insect attack" Alaric said agreeing that something was wrong

" You all together?" A woman said holding a clipboard as they moved up on the line as she looked at the two adults and four teens as she gestured to their weird and mixed group

" Yeah, you know we just came in from Roanoke to see that giant ball of yarn you guys have" Alaric said as he quickly came up with a cover up story to explain why they were there

" and these are?" The woman said gesturing to the four teens and Emma as she tried to work out how they were all connected while sounding bored at the same time at the amount of questions

" This is my wife... Emma and these are my daughters from my first marriage. And uh...Kaleb here is uh..." Alaric said pulling Emma in close for the ruse and counted Ava as his daughter but came up blank for an explanation for Kaleb

" My boyfriend" Lizzie and Josie said at the same time as they quickly came up with a story causing Ava to give them a look as they both clung onto him as if he was really their boyfriend

" oh god, this is painful to watch" Ava said groaning as she realised that she was definitely better at making up cover stories spur of the moment due to her parents and Alaric's teachings

" Hey... when you're good, you're good right?" Kaleb said deciding to go with it as he pulled them into him in order to sell the story better as Ava shook her head wishing this part was over

" you go over there and wait for some medical attention for your daughter's arm" the woman said gesturing to the boil on Josie's arm as she pointed to some chairs out of the way

" guys, just stay here and I'll go get us something to drink... everything okay, Ava?" Alaric said as they all headed to seats as Alaric noticed that Ava looked stunned as she kept staring after the man who had just walked past her

" ok so don't look but that guy over there was outside of Seylah's house when we were in Kansas with the fake gas leak... I said don't look!" Ava said joining him at the snack table

" if I don't look then how do I know who we're talking about? I'm guessing it's the good looking guy that keeps staring at us" Alaric said as he tried to look busy doing something

" that would be him, what's he doing here? I swear I feel like I'm missing something so obvious about this whole thing like the answer is right in front of me" Ava said annoyed

" I don't know but probably the same thing we were and trying to cover things up. There are groups like this scattered all over the globe" Alaric said knowing the supernatural world attracted a lot of attention

" ok how did he know where we were or that any of this was happening?" Ava said thinking about how they sent the tents up a little too fast to be some kind of random attack

" he was probably tracking the same activity we were, it's not unusual" Alaric said thinking about the amount of hunters he had met or organisation there were out in the world

" maybe but something about this whole thing just feels off to me, there's something going... then there's the fact that they have an awful lot of artillery... Ric, their gear!" Ava said working it out slowly as she watched them put things into a van

" They're here for the urn" Alaric said noticing the diving gear that the workers were currently packing into their van as he realised what she was getting at as she glanced back at the man

" which means that Dorian is in danger... Alaric, the creepy gas leak guy is coming this way" Ava said as she realised that they couldn't go help Dorian while this guy was around right now

" Ava, go join the others but keep an ear out and be ready in case things take a turn" Alaric said wanting her as away from this man as he could get as the man began to approach them

" fine but I think he's about to do something I don't like then I'm melting his eyebrows off" Ava said as she moved to sit on the chair between Josie and Lizzie as she groaned slightly

" Hey, who is that guy talking to our dad?... and why are you so on edge?" Josie said as Ava joined them as she noticed that she was clearly nervous about something judging from her bouncing knee

" he's just this creep we met in Kansas when you guys were in Europe and I'm not on edge, I just don't like any of this" Ava said as she kept watching Alaric and the guy intensely

" Why were you in Kansas? Oh wait, let me guess...it involved you insinuating yourself into a situation where only you could be the hero and you dragged Wyatt along with you" Lizzie said bitterly

" As a matter of fact, kinda and I have never dragged Wyatt anywhere. We're twins, you know what entails just as much as I do" Ava said thinking about how Josie and Lizzie understood it like no one else

" I swear to God, you will do anything to get attention" Lizzie said thinking about how Ava always seemed to get the attention of everyone she loved such as her dad and Wyatt

" Said the narcissist" Ava said thinking about how the phrase 'the kettle calling the pot black' came into mind as she heard Lizzie Saltzman the queen of drama call her an attention seeker

" Said the... other narcissist" Lizzie said clearly failing to come up with a better comeback making Ava scoff as she wondered if she was like this when she was with Wyatt

" great comeback... what, you like in middle school or something?" Ava said knowing that her default mode was to use sarcasm and jokes to cover up how she was really feeling about things

" guys, can we please just stop?" Josie said thinking about how they could go on and on for hours as she getting more exhausted by everything that had been going on throughout the day

" you know what? I get it why you're upset cause you see me with your dad doing things that you wish he'd do with you, Wyatt too but how you ever stopped to think why? Me and Wyatt aren't you, any of you. We're different in ways you can't comprehend" Ava said getting annoyed by Lizzie's attitude towards her

" we get it, you're the mythical tribrid children" Lizzie said getting bored with everyone always saying how special Ava and Wyatt were alone with their younger siblings due to their parents

" no, you don't get it. Not only do we have powers that we barely understand never mind any one else but we've been through things that kids are our age shouldn't have. Your dad treats us differently because we are different" Ava said not being to explain why they were different

" ummm... Jessica, can you come here a minute please?" Alaric said calling out to Ava using the name that he had used in Kansas to cover up Ava and Wyatt's real identities from the man

" who's Jessica?" Josie said as the two girls stopped arguing as Ava suddenly went ridged as she thought about how this couldn't lead to anything good as Lizzie and Josie max questions

" that would be me, it's a name we used in Kansas. I should go" Ava said as she quickly got up from her chair and joined the man and Alaric as they headed outside away from the chaos

" nice to see you again. Like I was telling your dad here, I'm agent Clark and I work for an organisation that keeps monsters that go bump in the night from public view" Clark said once they were alone or at least out of the way

" what a job that must be! Question? Does anyone ever ask about the amount of gas leaks America seems to have?" Ava said referring to the day they met when he faked a gas leak

" not as much as you might think, anyway I thought I recognized you and Jessica-" Clark said as he was interrupted by Ava once again as a thought suddenly occurred to her about him

" actually my name is Ava and Alaric isn't my dad" Ava said earning a look from Alaric since he knew that he had given her a fake name for a reason as he wished she would be careful

" pretty name... I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence, so we searched your van. We know you're Alaric Saltzman, headmaster of the Salvatore School" Clark said flashing Ava a smile

" is that so?" Alaric said not wanting to give anything away as he thought about how Clark seemed to be working for a organisation that was about more than keeping the supernatural hidden

" We know a lot about your school and you, you have a terrific reputation" Clark said since both Ava and Alaric got the feeling that his words were less of a compliment and more of an insult

" Leave the school out of this" Alaric said thinking about the kids in that school this needed to be protected from people like this since he could the feeling that he wanted to hurt them

" look, I applaud your school's mission and if you do your job right then it makes mine easier" Clark said knowing from his research that Alaric taught the supernatural children right from wrong

" So why are we still here?" Alaric said sensing that Ava had a not so nice comment on the tip of her tongue in response to his comment about the school's mission which he knew nothing about

" Well, I have an entire town that needs to forget what they've seen today" Clark did as if it was obvious as he gestured around him at the tents and the confused towns people in them

" I thought it was your to keep the public from finding out about the people and creatures you call monsters" Ava said showing how much that the term affected her since she believed it

" usually it's convincing a farmer in Nebraska he didn't see a chimera or a few ice fishermen in Minnesota that it wasn't a yeti that ate their best friend" Clark said revealing some of his work

" a chimera and yeti? You seem to work with unusual creature, ones that someone might think only live on in myths and legends" Ava said as she looked at the card he had given her before

" This is an entire town. It's different and we could use the assistance of a vampire. I noticed the daylight ring on your daughter's boyfriend-" Clark said ignoring Ava's pointed comment

" Oh, he's not actually... Never mind" Alaric said trying to explain about the fact that Kaleb wasn't actually any of his daughters boyfriend but felt like it was too long of a story to tell

" so why not call it a freak swarm of bugs? You know make up a story to explain it like you do with gas leaks, why erase it from memory?" Ava said feeling like she was missing something

" Because someone may recognize them for what they are... Harbingers" Clark said filling them in as he realised from their clueless faces that they didn't know what was going on here

" harbingers? Of what?" Ava said as she really wished that he wasn't about to confirm Alaric's theory about what this new monster was as she couldn't deal with his unchecked inner nerd

" Seriously? This is obviously the work of a mummy, Ava" Clark said as he gently touched her arm making her stiffen at his touch before moving away from his almost repulsed by his touch

" woohoo! I told you" Alaric said making Ava roll her eyes as she thought about how he wouldn't stop going on about this for a while now as she wished it had been something else

" One of our drivers survived an attack by the river, he's been tracking the mummy ever since. He's still on the outskirts of town but he's heading our direction" Clarke said providing details

" so why are you telling us? Isn't this your organisations job? I mean I saw the equipment your team was packing, you seem prepared for a fight" Ava said knowing they didn't have time to be coy

" We're a cleanup organization, we're not as equipped to go to battle with a mummy as you might think. So... will you help? Cut him off at the pass and keep all these people safe?" Clark said shocking them both by asking them for help as they exchanged a look

" Oh, these are just kids" Alaric said as he looked back to where Josie, Lizzie and Kaleb were as he tried to play the innocent as he thought about how special the three girls were especially

" Kids with magic in a town full of innocents without it, I mean I just tell from looking at Ava here that she is something different entirely" Clark said making her uncomfortable with his glaze

" you know what? We'd be happy to help" Ava said causing Alaric to give her as he wondered what she was thinking and planning since it seemed pretty clearly how bad an idea this was

" I'm gonna need my weapons" Alaric said trying to think of a way to prevent this from happening or at least delaying it a little while till they came up with a better plan than this one

" Of course, gather what you need and round up your friends. My team can help you with anything else" Clark said before leaving them alone as he was happy that one problem had a solution

" ok, you want to tell what that was about? Why did you agree that we'd help?" Alaric said as Ava turned around to face him as he wondered what was going through her head right now

" so I know you don't remember our trip to Kansas clearly but the field that we woke up in in Georgia, that's where the portal to Malivore is. It's hidden in plain sight by a company called triad and look who Clark works for?" Ava said showing him the business card that Clark gave her

" suddenly everything makes a little more sense, let's go find the others" Alaric said knowing that they didn't have time to waste right now due to the mummy coming towards town just now

Sooner rather than later the gang found themselves around the van as they began to form a plan to conquer the mummy as well as to get what they wanted since they all knew that they couldn't afford the mysterious company triad get their hands on the urn to release the second key of Malivore, their plan was for the three girls and Alaric to face the mummy while Kaleb stayed behind to fulfil their end of the end with Clark and Emma planned to go to the river to make sure Dorian was okay. This was how the three teenage girls currently found themselves walking down the abandoned and empty street of the deserted town behind Alaric who was armed with a crossbow as they quietly walked down the street wondering how they got themselves in this situation when their lives used to be about studying and school

" you know some people find it helps to clear their conscience before heading into battle" Lizzie said taking this opportunity to bring up the subject of Ava ruining everything good in her life

" no one is stopping you, go ahead and confess your heart out" Ava said getting sick and tired of Lizzie making double edged comments to her throughout this entire trip and mission

" guys, now is so not the time" Josie said wishing that they would both shut this down and stop bringing it up as she thought about the reaction of both girls when the truth came out

" It's always time for truth" Lizzie said thinking about how there had been enough time since the incident that she had earned the right to the truth of why Ava was so mean to her

" maybe not when we're out in the middle of an abandoned town looking for a mummified corpse" Ava said thinking about how there was a time and place for everything and now wasn't it

" Last chance, Ava. If you didn't start that fire to keep us from going then why were you so mean to me after? I'll tell you why because you were guilty" Lizzie said convinced it was Ava

" Girls! Quiet back there, please" Alaric said hushing them as he was reminded why he didn't bring either of his daughters when he went in missions for the school at this very moment

" Seriously? That's how you remember it? I wasn't mean to you, you were mean to me. You made up some ridiculous and horrible rumours about me and Wyatt" Ava said thinking of the rumours of her exploding an orphanage with her mind and Wyatt tearing apart a village

" rumours? You're one to talk and I was only mean to you because you were telling people about my episode" Lizzie said thinking about how she had spread them as payback

" I'm sorry, your what?" Ava said stopping still as she suddenly got confused and draw up a blank about what she was talking about as she thought about everything that happened back then

" My episode, you know the one I had when our trip got cancelled and you told everyone that I was witch bipolar" Lizzie said with such venom and hate in her voice as Ava suddenly realised why this was so important to her

" Lizzie, listen to me when I say because I truly mean it...I would never do that" Ava said knowing as well as anymore that words can hurt just as much as punches and kicks could

" Guys, seriously! what is the point of even talking-" Josie said trying to get them to stop since she realised how close they were to working out the truth as she began to worry even more

" just drop the act, I had my first... occurrence so my mom took me away to get help and you decided to use it against me especially when it came to Wyatt" Lizzie said thinking about how confusing and complicated it had been for her

" I didn't even know about your episode, I still don't not really. I swear, I would never do that and as for Wyatt maybe you should ask him why he started to avoid you" Ava said knowing they all had their own story

" guys... guys! There's a mummy on Main Street" Josie said trying to get their attention among the fighting as she looked down the street at the mummy that was standing watching them

" oh wow so when we said mummy, we actually meant mummy like bandages and jewel and all?" Ava said as her and Lizzie turned to see where Josie was look to see the mummy

" So what do we do? Do we like rush it?" Lizzie said as she wondered what their next step was after part one which was to find the mummy although in this case the mummy found them

" not exactly, sweetie. It's seven feet tall, we hold our ground until it's close enough to attack" Alaric said thinking about how they had to wait until the mummy made its first move at them

" Okay, Dad, get behind us" Josie said thinking about how he was slightly more breakable and weaker than them since he didn't have the magical abilities that the three of them had

" I can't do that. I have to protect you, all of you" Alaric said knowing that was his duty as Josie and Lizzie's father but also the closest thing to a second father Ava had as they were so close

" No offense, Ric but you and your crossbow are kind of manspread in front of three powerful witches. We have magic you never dreamed of" Ava said knowing they had been teaching themselves offensive magic

" Okay, good point" Alaric said looking at his crossbow as he realised how useless it was in certain situation as he moved to stand behind the three teenage girls allowing them to take the lead

" so what can a mummy do to hurt us?" Josie said realising that no one had actually as,Ed that question yet although it seemed very valid considering they were currently staring one down

" I'm not sure but something tell me we're about to find out... bulla!" Ava said as the mummy looked like he was preparing for an attack as he sent more flies their way before she protected them all

" Nice teamwork" Alaric said referring to the fact that his own set of twins had linked hands with Ava to strength her magic as well as joined in on her spell by siphoning her magic

" Should we rush it now?...what about now?" Lizzie said as the mummy began to get closer to them as she kept thinking that they should make a move and force the mummy's hand

" not yet, we need to wait for the right moment" Ava said showing them and Alaric that she was clearly more experienced with situations like this rather than normal teen like situations

" I really, really think that we should rush it" Lizzie said getting more and more nervousness about the mummy who was currently staring them down as she wondered what else he could do to them

" just wait! On the count of three. One... Two..." Ava said counting them in as they got ready to attack however Ava began to have a coughing fit as everyone turned to look at her in worry

" What's happening? What's happening? Oh, my God. Oh, my God" Lizzie said freaking out a little as she seen that Ava was now coughing up flies as she was suddenly hit with the same couching fit

" oh god, guys just hold on...Resistus maledi. Ignalusa" Josie said as she used the magic she siphoned from Ava as she used an offensive fire magic spell before burning the mummy up

" Worst spring break ever" Lizzie said as she looked Ava as if to silently blame her for everything that just happened as Ava rolled her eyes and suddenly wanted to go home to her family and Landon

" don't even think about blaming me for this... gee, I could do with some water" Ava said as she walked away in the direction of where triad had sent up their makeshift medical tents

Once they headed back to the makeshift camping area, they found Kaleb completely drained and exhausted from the amount of compulsion he had done while they were out dealing with the mummy as they filled him in on what had happened with the mummy as well as what the next stage of the plan was. Eventually Ava walked over to where Alaric and Clark were gathered as she wondered what they were saying as she stood a small distance from them since something about this Clark made her not want to trust him

" I appreciate the cooperation, Dr. Saltzman. Hope we never have to see each other again and I hope I never get assigned to look into your school, that'd be a real shame" Clark said to Alaric as a veiled threat to their school as he turned to walk away facing Ava by accident

" you know it would be a shame if you were assigned to our school, I mean for you not us. Don't threat people that you know nothing about. That's how people end up dead" Ava said making it clear not to mess with her school or with her

" might be worth it if I got to see you again...I'm right about you, aren't I? You're something new and different" Clark said as he swept a piece of rogue hair behind her ear making flinch

" Ava, over here now!" Alaric said standing by the car with the others as he hated what he was watching going on between Ava and Clark as his fatherly instincts began to kick in with her

" So the mummy ain't actually dead?" Kaleb said trying to get a handle on what was actually going on since things seemed to less straight forward than what they seemed to be before

" Well, if I'm right, the mummy's curse is bound by the scarab in its chest. Once the girls siphon the scarab, the curse will be lifted and the mummy will be dead" Alaric said thinking of the legends surrounding mummies

" Okay and what if you're wrong?" Kaleb said wondering if there was a backup plan in case the myths about the mummy were a little confused since it had happened before with other monsters

" He's never wrong, it's one of the many annoying things about him" Ava said as she leaned her head against the car door from where she sat as she gave Alaric a smile about this fact

" So what now?" Lizzie said knowing this was the idea of a perfect spring break that she had in mind when her dad asked her and Josie if they wanted to go on a spring break road trip

" Until we get the urn, we wait and have some Cassie's baked goods because she'll be upset if you don't come with a raving review" Alaric said knowing there's nothing that they could do

" that is true, she aims to make people happy through her baking. Just like how Nate demands a present from everywhere you visit, hence this cute little dinosaur I got him" Ava said knowing her siblings well

" How long do we have to wait? If I have to bug-hurl again then I swear to God, I will never talk to you again" Lizzie said confirming Ava's theory earlier of the how Lizzie was blaming her

" Come on, that one wasn't even remotely my fault. How can I be blamed for something that I didn't even do or that happened to me too?" Ava said thinking about her own coughing fit

" Yeah, well the beetle slime in my tonsils says otherwise" Lizzie said as she referred to the fact that the mummy had forced them to before cough up bugs and flies before being burned

" Why can't we just give the mummy the urn? Is opening the portal to Malivore really that bad?" Josie said voicing something that was running through Kaleb and Lizzie's mind's too

" are you kidding me? I mean You can't be that naive, think of it this way...do any of the monsters that have been trapped in there seem happy and balanced to you?" Ava said wondering how they could even consider that as an option

" no,I'm with Josie. Why don't we skip bug vomit round two and just go and get some pancakes or something?" Lizzie said clearly picking any side that Ava wasn't on to cause trouble

" Think of it like this, we'll be setting the mummy free from his prison" Alaric said knowing that both of his daughters had a kind heart and would help anyone that needed it as he tried to change their view on it all

" awww, poor mummy" Josie said thinking about how the mummy was probably trapped In it's prison and was constantly suffering as she gave her dad a pouted lip over the thought

" All right, look we can keep having empathy hour or we can do what we came here to do" Kaleb said as the mummy began to reform as he realised that they needed to greet ready

" I will always choose monster hunting and killing over empathy hour, just ask Emma" Ava said standing up as she noticed that Clark was rushing towards them after spotting the mummy

" What the hell is happening?" Clark said asking them since they had told him that the mummy was dead hence why they had packed up the mummy remains and the urn to take back to base

" I don't know; he should be dead" Alaric said faking ignorance as he thought about how he had purposely kept certain pieces of information from Clark since he didn't trust him at all

" Well, clearly he isn't!" Clark said as he gestured to the making Ava stop what she was doing to give him a look and rolled her eyes at his dumb statement as she learned more about him

" really? I thought this was a mirage of a mummy... He's looking for the urn" Ava said clearly frustrated by the dumb statement and questions as she was suddenly missing her brother and her boyfriend

" What do we do?" Clark said full of panic as he looked around wondering what they could do to get rid of this mummy once and for all as he looked to between the supernatural creatures for help

" I don't know, give him the urn" Alaric said trying to match his panic although he had hoped by now that Kaleb's part of the plan was already in effect and that giving the mummy the urn wasn't an option

" Hey, can someone give this thing the urn?" Clark said over a walkie talkie to some of his guards as he realised that either way the urn was going to go to Malivore like he wanted

" Can't, the urn's gone" the guard said informing Clark as he headed into the tent where they had been collecting everything to see that the case that the urn was in was now empty

" Wh... Who's been in there?... Do something" Clark said realising that he could find out the details later but right now he needed to get rid of the mummy as he turned to Alaric and the kids for help again

" Kaleb? You know what to do" Alaric said gesturing for Kaleb to what they had already discussed showing Clark that they had already know this would happen and had a plan for it

" Yep...Nice bling, don't mind if I do... yo, Lizzie! Heads up!" Kaleb said as his vampire speed to take the jewel from the mummy before making sure Lizzie was ready before throwing it to her

" Got it... let's do this" Lizzie said as her and Josie held the jewel in their clasped hands as they began to siphon the magic out of the jewel in order to release the mummy from its prison

" Oh, crap. Hurry like hurry hurry... bulla!" Ava said as the mummy began to get ready to attack as he threw more flies at themes Ava quickly threw up a protection spell to protect them

" The curse is lifted. He's gone" Alaric said as they all stood up and opened their eyes to see that the mummy was now shrivelling up before it burst into dust as they all watched it

" thank god, does that mean we can go home now?" Ava said knowing that she wanted a moment away from Lizzie and her constant accusations and blame towards her

" Well Agent Clarke, we do any more work for you guys the. you're gonna have to put us on the payroll" Alaric said as he gestured for the teenager to get back into the car to head home

" it seems like the supernatural are okay when you need something from us" Ava said thinking about how she had always had to deal with people and their prejudice towards what she was

" Ava, get in. Guess we'll be, uh, on our way out of here" Alaric said fixing the car before getting in and driving away as he thought about meeting Clark had simply complicated things

After that they began to drive away but rather than heading out of town and going back to Mystic Falls like they appeared to be doing, they first stopped at the side of the road just outside of Maple Hollows in order to carry out the third part of their plan which was entirely on Kaleb who had compelled one of the women working with triad to steal the urn for them in order to give it back later. There was still no word from Dorian or Emma but Alaric and the others were trying hard not to worry about them as he thought about how they had plans to go on away for their spring break on a couples getaway as he hoped that's what they did rather than anything happening to them as he thought about the triad soldiers that were getting ready to go to the river for the urn where Dorian was.

" dude, where is this scapegoat of yours? She better not have taken the urn for herself" Ava said a little snippy as Alaric realised that she was getting hungry which made her grumpy

" Ava, have a cookie. I think Cassie made you're favourite and we both know how you get when you're hungry... So where is she?" Alaric said passing her the box of baked goods

" You two doubting my skills? There. Thank you, oh and you may want to lay low for a little bit, sweetie. You're welcome" Kaleb said as the compelled woman handed them the urn before leaving

" All right, let's go home... Wait a second" Alaric said as he placed the urn next to him and began to get ready to drive again but suddenly a car pulled up behind them as they turned to see it

" it's Clark and his guys... they have Dorian and Emma" Ava said turning to give Alaric a look as the teenagers began to worry that they were going to be taken away by triad for some reason

" it's okay, just stay here and sit tight... Ava, stay this time" Alaric said warning them gently as he got out of the car as he gave one last look at the disobedient girl as he approached Clark

" I'm impressed, I almost hate to take it off you. My team found your... 'wife' looking for Dorian and we thought the two of them would provide some nice leverage in case things went wrong. I think you know what to do to get them back" Clark said holding a gun to him

" Let them go" Alaric said handing over the urn since he knew that this was what was going to happen since the moment he walked out of the car, just like how he knew that Clark was going to put into Malivore

Once everyone was back in the car the with Dorian and Emma resining their positions sitting behind the three teen girl, everyone began to go to sleep due to the long day and the long drive back home to Mystic Falls as well as to their school or rather nearly everyone since Alaric was awake due to being the one driving back as well as Lizzie and Ava who kept thinking about what happened between her and the other girl before the mummy showed up. Ava kept thinking about the episode she had talked as she thought about how Wyatt would disappear every so often in order to help her with what she was just attention seeking outbursts as everything suddenly made sense to her

" you know if you really thought that I said all those things about you then you hating me all these years makes perfect sense. As does the thing you have with Wyatt" Ava said knowing they must have been helping to keep the other balanced somewhat

" most of the time, Wyatt is the only thing that can pull me out of them and calm me down" Lizzie said thinking about how she had always had a crush on them since they were little

" I get that and you know with a family like mine, I'm probably not immune to those issues myself. I don't take it lightly and I would never make fun of you for it" Ava said thinking of her father and her grandfather as well as their anger

" I believe you... Wyatt always said that you were fighting the darkness as much as we both were" Lizzie said starting to see the side of Ava that Wyatt was always telling me about it

" and he should know, he's my best friend and my twin but what I don't get is why anyone would accuse me of that. Who did you hear it from?" Ava said knowing the stories about her

" it was Josie..." Lizzie said as she nodded towards her sleeping sister who woke up with a guilty look since her secret was out as she realised that they would both be expecting answers

Once they got back to Mystic Falls and the Salvatore school, everyone split apart as most headed to their rooms like Ava did as she decided to take a shower before getting changed into a pair of light pink pyjama shorts with white stars on them with a long sleeved pyjama sweater with the same patterned on them as well as pair of white slipper boots. She decided to leave her still wet blonde hair down as well had taken off all of her makeup before leaving her room, she did find a little weird that Wyatt was in there waiting to hear about her day with Lizzie but she knew that he also has a busy looking after Rafael and the wolves who were all currently turning due to the full moon as she stared at it through her window before heading towards Lizzie and Josie's room to confront Josie in her lies

" I don't get it, why would you drive a wedge between me and Hope? Why lie?" Lizzie said as her and Josie got ready for bed as well neither of them of them noticing Ava standing by the door

" I was gonna ask the same thing considering we could spared before your dad and Wyatt a lot of heartbreak due to us fighting all the time" Ava said thinking how different things could have been

" I didn't just lie, I started the fire... Lizzie had made some remark about me being obsessed with Wyatt. I just blurted out, 'How could I be obsessed with somebody who's twin would say such mean things about my twin?'" Josie said trying to explain herself to both of them

" But I didn't and I wouldn't, supernatural mental health isn't really something I want to joke about" Ava said thinking about how the additions of powers made it way more dangerous

" I know, I just made it up" Josie said thinking about how she had made up a lot of lies to cover up what she had done by setting the fire as she thought about how everything spiralled

" Why? I never did anything to you, I mean I was always kinda nice to you or at least nicer than I was most to people" Ava said thinking about the fire started before everything happened it's Roman

" because I didn't want Lizzie to know the truth, I had a crush on Wyatt and I had slipped a note into your room that morning" Josie said thinking about how embarrassing that note was

" neither of us found a note... then again the majority of our room was destroyed along with the very first painting I did with my dad" Ava said thinking about how that was when she met him again after seven years of being imprisoned by Marcel

" I know... I don't know, I just really immediately regretted it but I couldn't get in by then so I did a fire spell under your door and I was really only aiming for the note" Josie said thinking back on it

" Why would it matter that I knew? Wyatt was with Gwen back then, we were just friends" Lizzie said although she knew that she had always had a crush on him since he came to the school

" I know he was but I also knew how much you liked him and in the back of my mind I thought you would go for him and if you did, I knew you'd win because you always win" Josie said being honest with them both

" did he know? Wyatt I mean?" Ava said as a realisation suddenly hit her as everything began to click into place although she wasn't angry about what she had done since she could understand

" Cassie had a vision of me writing the note and told him, we talked about it... that's why he avoided you for so long" Josie said knowing she had a lot to apologise for over the years

" well if nothing else came from today, at least we sorted out our issues... and on that note I'm going to find Landon" Ava said leaving the two sisters alone in order to talk everything out


	13. Chapter13:the boy who still has good

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x13 of the legacies which I know is super late compared to my other chapters mostly because there so much work involved in this chapter because everything in the episode was important making it a little difficult for me but still so I am sorry! I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 13: the boy who still has a lot of good to do

After speaking to Lizzie and Josie in order to clear the air about everything that they had learned during their little spring break monster road trip including learning the fact that the hate that Lizzie and Ava had shared was based on a lie and a series of coverups from Josie to hid the fact that she had crush on Wyatt, Ava decided to go looking for Landon since she knew that Wyatt wasn't in their room as it was likely that he was in the basement with the other werewolves but after checking the room that he shared with Rafael. She then headed back to her own room to get changed into a blue graphic tshirt that was tucked into her jeans, a pair of black biker boots as well as a white and black Aztec hooded knitted cardigan. Sensing that there was something bad going on, she decided to simply place a black beanie hat over her wavy blond hair as well as decided not to put any makeup on. Ava knew that the best place to start looking for her brother and boyfriend was in the basement filled with now fully transitioned werewolves, as she got down there she saw her mother doing her best to help the wolves along with Alaric

" hey my little Wiccan, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be asleep already" Peyton said pulling the sleeves of her cream wrap sweater over her hands as Ava noticed that her mom was also wearing jeans, a white lace tank underneath and a pair of beige boots. Her short was clipped back at the front

" hey mom, have you seen Landon? I was planning on filling him in on what happened with the mummy but I can't find him. I thought he might down here with Wyatt and Raf for moral support" Ava said looking around hoping to see to her boyfriend or brother around

" Ava, Raf's not here" Alaric said not totally sure how she was going to react to how this situation was currently unwinding as he knew that losing people that she loved was one of her worst fears

" and neither is Wyatt or Landon" Peyton said gently approaching the situation as she tried to keep herself calm as she began to worry about her son and what was going on with him just now

" wait, what? How... I mean they're got to be here, especially Raf" Ava said trying not to panic as she thought about how dangerous this situation seemed to be right now for everyone at the school

" Raf didn't check in with me to change and his cell is empty, Wyatt didn't come down to help the wolves like he would either" Peyton said gently knowing that this would cause her daughter to crumple

" there's something else you should know too... MG's missing, too" Alaric said thinking about how Kaleb had come into his office to tell him that MG was missing from the room they shared together

" hold up... so we have not one but two werewolves on the loose, one one which is in wolf form with a rogue vampire out there along with a walking human blood bad on a full moon? Oh god, Raf" Ava said trying to get to grips with the situation as they heard a wolf howl

" baby I know that it seems bad right now but I need you to be strong" Peyton said thinking about the damage her daughter could do if she left herself loose control and get overly emotional

" come on, we'll see if we can track them down. You coming, Peyton?" Alaric said as he grabbed the crossbow that was leaning against the wall as Peyton grabbed her beige coat that was nearby

" of course, I have people down here and the wolves should be fine now that they're transitioned. Plus I have a feeling that Ava is going to need me" Peyton said once she was sure Ava was out of ear shot

" how bad do you think this is going to be?" Alaric said to Peyton as he watched as Ava grabbed a map and used her own blood to try and track down Wyatt since they shared the same blood

" for them or for her? I have no idea why none of the boys are where they should be but I do know that she will not take it well if something happens to any of them" Peyton said looking at Ava

" hey, what's going on with the locator spell? Did you find them?" Alaric said as he knew that they didn't have time to waste considering MG's issues with blood and Raf running around in wolf form

" no, there's something blocking it I think... it's not working, it's like there's nothing there" Ava said sounding a little frustrated at the fact that the one thing that she always relied on was now failing her

" well we know Rafael at least is in the woods so we'll start there, come on" Peyton said as she walked out of the basement with them calling her as she thought about how to best handle this

" I don't get, I don't know why my locator spell didn't work. My magic always works, it's the one reliable thing about me right now" Ava said knowing she was more witch than vampire or wolf

" if there's one thing that your aunt Davina or aunt Freya had taught me is that spells fail all the time especially when you're emotions are running hung" Peyton said as they headed out to the woods

" and if you can't find them then it means they're being cloaked or...-" Alaric said clearly not getting a sense of what Peyton was trying to do with her daughter as she gave him a look

" Or they're dead, I know I'm well aware" Ava said with a certain edge to her voice as she thought about how this could all end with them finding the bodies of Rafael, Wyatt, Landon and MG

" Alaric, not helping" Peyton said knowing that her daughter didn't need the images of her brother, boyfriend and friends laying dead somewhere in the middle of the woods due to some accident

" mom, it's okay... nothing can really calm me down right now, something is wrong with Wyatt right now. I can feel it" Ava said getting this cold and empty feeling coming through their twin bond

" we find them, okay? If our family is good at one thing, it's finding a way back to each other" Peyton said thinking about the amount of times they had to reunite their family and the different reasons

" I don't understand any of this, I mean what would possess them to leave campus? Why would they be so irresponsible?" Alaric said thinking as a concerned headmaster as he walked through the woods

" They wouldn't, especially not a full moon with a vampire and human or whatever the hell Landon is. Something must have happened, that's the only thing that makes sense" Ava said thinking of it

" you don't know that, none of us do. There could be a simple explanation like they were in town or near the lake and just ran out of time to come back to school" Peyton said trying to calm them down

" hopefully... but something tells me maybe not. Peyton, Ava!" Alaric said as he used his flashlight to look around the area as it landed on Rafael who was curdled up and seemed out of it

" Raf? Raf! Hey it's Ava... I'm here, I'm here... are you okay?" Ava said trying to comfort him as he began to jerk away from her as she realised that in his current state he was struggling to recognise her

" MG... Landon... Wyatt " Rafael said rambling a little as he tried to make sense of the mess that was currently going on in his head as everything seemed confusing and muddled right now

" Hey, what's going on? Where's Landon and Wyatt?" Ava said as she noticed the blood around his mouth as he looked at her as she felt her blood run cold as she wondered whose blood that was

" I don't know, I can't remember but Wyatt was here... somewhere" Rafael said knowing that his alpha wouldn't have just left him behind like that as he remembered Wyatt trying to help him

" over here! Ava, Wyatt's over here... hey my little were boy, mama's here. You're okay, I've got you" Peyton said as she found her son laying on the ground unconscious a small distance from them

" we should get them both inside and get them checked out, something tells me that they're going to need it" Alaric said as he looked between Ava who was helping Rafael to his feet while Peyton used her supernatural abilities to carry her teenage son

Soon they all headed inside with Ave helping Rafael to walk and Peyton carrying Wyatt as they decided to take them back to the room that Rafael shared with Landon as Rafael sat on his bed while they waited for Wyatt to wake up in order for them to get the answers that needed in order to work out what had happened and to find out where MG and Landon were. While they waited, Alaric decided to get Emma involved since she was the closest thing they had to a psychiatrist while Peyton slipped into the bedroom she shared with her husband before asking him to come with her as she quickly filled him in on what's going on since she knew that no one knew make werewolves or the supernatural world more than Klaus Mikaelson. As soon the adults came into the room, Klaus and Emma tried to work out what was going on with the boys

" Lunar psychosis?" Alaric said after Emma had made her diagnose after checking out Rafael as Wyatt began to slow wake up although it was clear that it was something else affecting him

" That's a thing? I thought it was a myth, like a cautionary tale" Ava said thinking about how everyone seemed to be warned about it but she ad never heard of anyone actually having this illness

" apparently, I mean I remember Jackson telling me about it way back when. He read about it from your real grandfather's journal but I thought it was an old time thing" Peyton said thinking about it

" of course Ansel would know about it, it happened to a few of the wolves that lived in my village but I've rarely seen it since" Klaus said thinking about the cause behind a lunar psychosis

" Quit talking. Making noise" Rafael said trying to stay calm but everything around him was irritating him as the amount of noise in the room was hurting his ears and his head more

" Klaus, hold him still. Wyatt, help your father... Tardus pulsatio. And yes, it's a thing" Emma said as Rafael was about to wolf out and get angry again as Wyatt woke up enough to help his dad

" what's going on? What did you do to him?" Wyatt said as he watched as Rafael went to sit on his bed a bit more subdued than he was before as he realised that he couldn't remember anything

" It's okay. I'm just slowing down his heart, it will calm him. Which is something that you don't seem to be suffering from" Emma said realising that Wyatt seemed to be more in control than Rafael

" so what does that mean? Is Wyatt also suffering from lunar psychosis? I mean he doesn't need to change during the full moon, neither of us do" Ava said slightly confused about their condition

" no I think that Wyatt is simply suffering from post trauma stress disorder which is causing him to suppress and forget what happened, he has a history of PTSD" Emma said knowing they both did

" right now I don't care about me, what's going on with Raf?" Wyatt said trying to avoid spending time with Emma during one of her therapy session as she tried to fix all of his complicated issues

" What's happening to me? I keep... losing time" Rafael said snapping back into the conversation and back into focus as he wondered what was going on with him right as he hoped he wasn't dangerous as he looked to Ava

" as I said before your suffering from lunar psychosis, which means that your mind is in flux trapped between... your wolf and human states" Emma said looking to Klaus and Peyton for support

" meaning what? Mrs Mikaelson, please just tell me straight" Rafael said looking between the adults in the room as he focused on Peyton as he remembered what Ava and Wyatt had said about her

" it means that you're in between being human and a wolf right now so your body is finding it hard to the things it usually does including accessing your memories" Peyton said gently to him

"

" It's very rare, it only happens after a premature reversion" Emma said sounding more clinical than Peyton had before since Peyton couldn't help but show her material side towards Rafael

" premature reversion? You mean he shifted back before he was meant to? Why don't you just say that? It's like you enjoy sounding like you swallowed a psychic book" Wyatt said frustrated with her

" in my experience, son, therapists and psychiatrists somewhat distance themselves from their human side sometimes" Klaus said thinking about Cami and how she used to be with her work

" something caused your body to shift back before the full moon was over leaving you like this" Ava said as her mind began to race with the different possibilities of what caused this to happen

" Wh-What kind of something?" Rafael said as he realised that Ava seemed to be trying to not to panic in a way that he had never seen before in her since she was usually calm and collected

" Ava, careful now... we don't want to trigger another episode" Klaus said as he warned his daughter as he thought about how close him and Landon seemed to be which meant one thing

" dad, he has a right to know... it usually happens due to trauma. Something bad happened" Ava said saying the last part mostly to herself as she thought about how it was the only thing that made sense

" We don't know that" Emma said sensing that Rafael was on the verge of another rage episode as she tried to get both Wyatt and Ava to realise what was going on and what could happen right now

" she's right, like you said we still don't know what happened or where MG and Landon are so they could just be somewhere else in the woods" Peyton said trying to calm all three of the teens down

" Four of them left and only two came back. Something bad happened" Ava said placing a hand on her stomach as she tried to calm her nervous down as she thought about what might have happened

" Ava...why don't you give us a minute? You and Wyatt should both go on and check on the other wolves" Emma said getting glares from their parents since it was clear she was trying to get them out of the way

" I may be alpha of this pack but right now I'm worried about this one more than the others" Wyatt said as he knew that they needed to work out what was going on with Rafael as a result of the day before

" Ava, Wyatt... please just go" Emma said showing that the was no room for discussion on this one although she was slightly unpleased with the lack of support she was getting from the other adults

" let's go, guys. We should go get you cleaned anyway, Wyatt" Peyton said sensing that Rey both needed a minute alone to absorb and process what was going on without the watching eyes of Rafael as they left the room

" oh woah... mom, something's going on. My heart is racing and I'm anxious like so anxious" Wyatt said as he held onto the wall as he wondered if this was part of what was wrong with him

" this isn't coming from you, it's Ava... hey baby, you're okay. Just keep breathing, focus on your breathing" Peyton said as she rushed to where her daughter was as she knew what was going on with her

" mom, I can't breathe... I cant, I can't-" Ava said as she began to crumble as tears began to fall down her cheeks as Peyton realised how much Landon actually meant to her daughter

" I know baby, you're having a panic attack but you need to focus on your breathing and calm down" Peyton said holding her daughter as she tried to comfort her in every way she knew how

" Wy... I need to know what happened... please" Ava said knowing that it was probably the last that would help her right now but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad happened

" here, let me know show you" Wyatt said closing his eyes as he gently touched her forehead as he knew that it would be easier to show Ava than anyone else due to their special twin bond

The memory began to unfold in Ava's head as it started back to the day before as she realised that everyone had been called to the main hall for a an assembly on the rules of spring break that especially applied to the new students as well as the vampires and werewolves since it was a full moon that night hence why Wyatt was planning on spending the night with the wolves in the transitional spaces in order to help through their transitions since he didn't necessarily have to change due to being a tribrid and part of the crescent pack. Wyatt was currently sitting next to his sister with Landon on the other side of her as he tried to ignore the love fest going on between them as he fixed the plain blue cardigan with the school logo that he wore over his plain white tee and a pair of black jeans along with his usually white sneakers

" _All right everyone, listen up. Absolutely no one leaves campus unless you're in the custody of your guardian" Alaric said as he began to address the older students about the rules for spring break_

" _which is unfortunate if you're parents are dead or have abandoned you" Landon said to Ava making her laugh slightly as Wyatt thought about the secret that they were currently keeping from him_

" _Now with the full moon approaching, this rule especially applies to our wolves. Now you know the drill so vampires to your dorms and wolves to your bunkers" Alaric said warning them all_

" _how many people do you think are tempted to go down there and see one of the wolves turn?" Wyatt said to Ava as they both thought about how their uncle Henrik died as a child due to the wolves_

" _oh gee, so many and they probably would if it wasn't for the teeth and the wild animal in the cage" Ava said as she thought about what werewolves could be like when they had completed the change_

" _there are absolutely no exceptions, just because we have a cure for werewolf bites doesn't mean they won't hurt like hell" Alaric said causing Ava and Wyatt to exchange a knowing look between them_

" _so what is the cure for a werewolf? I also hear people talking about it" Landon said to Ava and Wyatt as he knew that they would know since they tended to know everything about the school_

" _us, we're the cure" Wyatt said being a little blunt as he tapped the veins on his wrist as he thought about how they had the ability to heal others with their blood due to what they were_

" _more specifically our blood is the cure because we're both a vampire and werewolf, Nate and Cassie can heal people too as can our parents" Ava said more gently as she smiled to him_

" _Now, for those of you who are staying behind, we have some activities planned to ensure that your vacation will be the... ... dopest, coldest... spring break ever! All right, here's MG, everybody" Alaric said as he read out the note that MG had passed to him for his announcement_

" _oh this should be good, I wonder what delights the holiday committee has in store for the lonely students this year" Wyatt said knowing that they usually like to avoid those little events_

" _Are your mom and dad... dead? No place for you in human society?" MG said as he began his introduction into what he had been planning for the students that found this time of the year hard_

" _Landon, I think he's talking to you" Wyatt said as he laughed a little at his own joke as he knew that all of that applied to Landon since he was no idea what the deal with his parents and didn't seem to fit anywhere_

" _ok true, all of that applies to me" Landon said as Ava gently rubbing his hand with hers to comfort him as she thought about how much he wanted answers but would probably never get them_

" _except that you're not alone, you have me to keep you company all spring break" Ava said before Landon kissed her as he realised how much he loved this side of his girlfriend right now_

" _Does being alone leave you triggered? If your answer to any of these questions is yes, it's okay. The Holiday Committee has your back" MG said thinking about how much the committee meant to some people_

" _Hey, bro. I need you to do me a favour" Kaleb said tapping Wyatt on the shoulder since he was sitting behind him as he realised that Wyatt was probably the best person to ask right now_

" _sure, what's up?" Wyatt said knowing that he was willing to do anything for anyone who asked since he knew that the reason the school worked week was because they were all able to live together_

" _Can you look after him while I'm gone on this trip with Dr. S.? MG's doing this little 'happy act' thing but...he gets really weird around holidays and I would do it for Ava" Kaleb said looking at Wyatt's twin_

" _wait, why does he get weird? I thought his parents were alive and knew what he was" Wyatt said thinking about when MG came to the school and how he was escorted in by his very human mom_

" _His family...they... they never invite him home. So you know, just... hit up his little events and play along" Kaleb said worried that something was going to get to MG and cause him to crack a little_

" _dude, no way! I usually avoid those events like the plague, they're always super lame" Wyatt said thinking about how him and Ava either went to Chicago to see their parents or hung out together_

" _Come on man, it's-it's the least you can do. Especially after getting down and dirty with the love of his life and you know dating her" Kaleb said thinking about the amount of nights MG eouldmtslk about Lizzie_

" _wait, you know about that?" Wyatt said spinning around a little as he thought about how him and Lizzie had had sex in the gym as result of them both being upset due to the events of that day_

" _Oh yeah, everybody knows. Yeah, them too and they know" Kaleb said as he noticed that Wyatt was beginning to look around as he silently began to wonder who else knew about him and Lizzie_

" _oh god, I really hope Alaric doesn't know... sure, I'll go to him little events and hang out with him. I'll even rope Landon and Raf to come with me" Wyatt said knowing it was the right thing to go_

 _The memory then changed to a slightly later time in the day after Ava has discovered that Alaric was taking a group to a nearby town on a monster hunting mission and after wondering both Lizzie and Ava to be nice to each other as well as praying that they would both come back in one of piece before informing both Landon and Raf of the plan to keep MG company so that Wyatt could keep an eye on three of them. However the flaw in this plan was that the events that MG was putting together as part of the holiday committee which unfortunately for the three included faction feuds which was a game show quiz game that MG invented for these events, they began to plan and hide their boredom but failed on that last part_

" _Survey says... you just got owned but don't be mad, this stuff is in my blood" MG said said Wyatt failed to answer another question wrong as he sat on the couch in the common room bored_

" _that's a weird thing to brag about" Wyatt said with his tilt of his head as he thought about how he could with the others chasing down a monster or be with Nate and Cassie for the day playing_

" _My dad's a trivia god, we play games like this all the time or we used to... you know before" MG said suddenly thinking about how much his life had changed since he and become a vampire_

" _Wait, so let me get this straight...You died and then became a vampire and then your dad just... ghosted you?" Landon said sitting slightly more from his former vertical position along the couch_

" _Pretty much, I hear from my mom all the time and she just says like he's busy but either way, we don't talk" MG said thinking about how close he used to be to his dad and how much he loved him_

" _sometimes that happens, parents need a little more time than others to adjust to their new realities which may include their son being a vampire" Wyatt said trying to comfort MG a little_

" _Well maybe you should, you know talk to him in mean" Landon said thinking about how much he love to be able to talk and confront his parents about giving him up when he was barely a baby_

" _Or maybe some things are better left unsaid, right, Lan?" Rafael said getting the sense that this was none of their business and was probably better left untouched as he looked to Wyatt_

" _Raf's right, let this go" Wyatt said with an edge to his voice as he thought about what Kaleb had said about MG and his family as he thought about how bad it would be if Landon kept this up_

" _isn't the whole point of having a family is so you can be an actual family, you know talk about stuff. At least that's what Ava keeps telling me about yours" Landon said trying to guilty trip Wyatt_

" _seriously your using my sister and my family as a way of trying to convince of this? come on, dude" Wyatt said knowing the was better methods for him to use other than those two_

" _Look, what I'm trying to say is, if you want answers then I'd help you get them because I would do anything to avoid another round of Faction Feud" Landon said knowing he hated the game_

" _he has a point there, I do hate this game" Rafael said thinking about the how he was never any good at quizzes and he hated to be still for so long as he was wanting for the chance to move again_

" _how are we going to get out of the school? We're not meant to leave without a guardian and then there's the full moon to think about" MG said trying to use those reasons as excuses to stay behind_

" _if this is what you want then I know how to leave, trust me I've done it before with Ava" Wyatt said thinking how they would leave in the middle of the night to get ice cream and milkshakes_

Wyatt withdrew his hands from his sister's temple as he needed a minute to recover from sharing his memories with his twin as she suddenly wished that her boyfriend would have just listened to Wyatt for once as he realised that she was much calmer now as Peyton gave her one last hug before Ava decided to get up and head back into the room too see if they had made any progress in finding out where Landon and MG were. However when they entered the room, Ava headed the one thing that made her heart sink and her mind begin to race with reasons as to why

" Rafael, I am sorry. I am not mad at you, I'm mad at myself" Alaric said as he realised that was much worst than he had thought as he realised that they needed to head to MG's hometown

" For what? What did he do?" Ava said as she held onto the door as if to brace herself as if she was preparing herself for the worst as she wondered what had went down when they were gone

" it's nothing like, love. It's just that they went somewhere they shouldn't have is all" klaus said as he received a look and signal from his wife that told him that was affecting Ava more than they would have liked

" listen I got to go, I've got a big mess I need to clean up but I want you and your parents to stay with Emma. Keep me posted on what you learn, okay? I'll have the school phone on me" Alaric said as he gave one last look to Klaus and Peyton before leaving

" hey you doing okay?" Wyatt said as he took a moment to take his twin aside as he noticed how she was taking comfort in her long cardigan while Emma left with Alaric to get something

" I don't know, it feels like I can't breathe..." Ava said knowing she could be honest with him about what was going on with her as she leaned against the wall behind her as she tried to keep her mind clear

" that's called panic, you're about Landon because you love him and that's okay to admit you know" Wyatt said with a sad smile as he knew that this was going to be hard on her right now

" Wy, now is not time for us to talk about my feelings" Ava said with a shaky breathe as she thought about the amount of sessions Emma was going to demand after all of this

" we're going to find him, okay? You can tell him them or not... probably not" Wyatt said in an attempt to make her smile which she did as Emma came back into the room with a little case

" woah, what's with the needles?" Ava said moving away from the way to see Emma preparing some kind of drug into a needle making Ava a little nervous as she looked around to her parents

" Sedatives" Emma said as if it was that straightforward as the only two people in the room who could be classified as werewolf experts exchanged a look since this didn't sit well with them

" hold up, you want to give drugs to a werewolf that is recently triggered and out of sync? Are you crazy?" Peyton said wondering what Emma was thinking as she knew that this wasn't a good idea

" she's right, now a witch this might be a fine idea but now a wolf not so much. His body can tolerate and process things in a way you can't image" Klaus said backing his wife up on this one

" if he is sleeping then he is calm and calming him down is what we need right now" Emma said a harsh hushed tone as she unintentionally reminded them of a similar situation with a teenage witch

" that's great and all but sleep isn't really a priority" Ava said wondering how they were going to get answers from Rafael or Wyatt if Emma was hellbent on giving them all unnecessary treatments

" getting the truth is and right now Rafael is my best shot at remembering because on my own I am hopeless" Wyatt said trying to appeal to her better side since she was the only one disagreeing

" actually safety is the priority" Emma said as she bent down to Rafael's level as she began to check him again causing her to miss the look of frustration and annoyance coming from Peyton

" hence why we're telling you not to use the sedative" Peyton said wishing that Emma would be about to see that between them both, Klaus and Peyton knew more about werewolves than she did

" we're all kinda forgetting the fact that my locator spell failed and that only happens when something bad has happened" Ava said feeling that they were forgetting about how Landon and MG were still out there somewhere

" actually I know why that happened, Rafael told me why you couldn't track them and apparently Penelope Park aided them in a cloaking spell before she left for break" Emma said to her gently

" Said it was gift for dumping Lizzie on her birthday" Rafael said looking to Ava as he thought about how Penelope had trapped them in the gym while Ava was trying to teach him how to dance

" and then what happened? Can you show me again?" Ava said looking to Wyatt as she felt like she needed another glimpse of Landon back when she knew he was okay and safe from all of this

Silently Wyatt placed his hand on her temple again, however things were a little unclear as the image began fuzzy and uncertain due to his mind trying to protect him from remembering whatever awful events happened, although he was soon able to break through his minds defences as the memory began to become clear as Ava's mind became flooded with the four boys walking down a very scenic and all American looking street. The four boys had managed to leave the school without much of a hitch although Wyatt's plan did involve stealing one of the school vans which was something that he been taught by his uncle Kol, before they got out of the car MG insisted on where a pair of sunglasses and putting his hoodie up since he knew that there would be trouble to pay if someone realised that he was not only still alive but also a vampire

" _For the record, I didn't know that grand theft auto was a part of the plan" MG said still thinking about how they had stolen a car in order to get here as he mentally calculated the amount of rules they had broken so far_

" _No, it's not stealing if you return it" Landon said suddenly having a loose moral compass as he defended his girlfriend's brother who seemed all too handy when it came to hot wiring a car_

" _Yeah, well tell that to Dr. Saltzman" MG said clearly worrying about getting into trouble as he thought about how he was supposed to stay back in the school with the others carrying out his duties_

" _yeah well it won't be the firs time I've been caught stealing one of the school car and Ric can add it to my long list of misgivings" Wyatt said thinking about how many times he had gotten into trouble_

" _You got some vicious street gangs around here" Landon said as MG suddenly acted a little cagey as a group of women who were currently power walking past them as they wondered why_

" _either that or he's doing his best impression of a celebrity being hunted by the papers" Wyatt said not being able to resist making a shot at the glass and hoody combo of a disguise he was wearing_

" _Why do you guys think we parked in an alleyway? Everyone thinks I'm dead, I can't be seen here" MG said trying to think how he would even try to explain how he was suddenly alive again_

" _You never mentioned your dad was a politician" Landon said as they around the corner to see poster placed almost every garden in the street promoting his dad as the next potential major_

" _He's not or at least he wasn't. He's running for mayor? Maybe Raf's right... maybe this is a mistake" MG said suddenly getting the sense that this was a bad idea since everything had changed_

" _if that's what you want then we can get back into the car and head back to school" Wyatt said wanting to make it clear that MG always had the option to back out whenever he wanted to_

" _No, the truth is never a mistake and that's something that took me a long time to figure that out" Landon said thinking about everything he had learned in the last month as he knocked on the door_

" _I'm sorry, who are you and why are you here?" Mrs Greasley said as she answered the door to see four tall teenage boys at her door, none of them whom she recognised from MG's old school_

" _MG, I think you're up otherwise your mom is going to think we're robbing her or something" Wyatt said thinking that it didn't look good that four boys suddenly turning up at her house_

" _Uh, hi, Mom" MG said as Wyatt pushing him into front so that he was standing in front of Wyatt instead of behind since he was acting shyer then he had ever acted before as he took off his sunglasses_

" _Milton, I wasn't expecting you" Mrs. Greasley said with a certain tone in her voice that Wyatt couldn't quite place as he realised that something was wrong about her reaction to his arrival_

" _It's spring break" MG said to his mom as if it was obvious why he was at their door as he thought about everyone else who went home to their loving parents without a hitch or an argument_

" _Yes I know but I thought we agreed it would be best for you to stay on campus" Mrs. Greasley said as she began to look around the neighbourhood in case anyone had seen her supposedly dead son_

" _best for who?" Wyatt said unable to help the comment from slipping out as he realised that he has seen this behaviour from parents who's children went to the Salvatore school many times_

" _Uh Mrs. Greasley, hi. I'm Landon Kirby. Uh my brother Rafael and I, we're new at the school, and-and we didn't really have anywhere to go for spring break, so we sort of... uh, talked your son into a spontaneous road trip despite Wyatt's protests" Landon said trying to help out a little_

" _Wyatt's many many protests, see I thought this would be a bad idea... I can see I was right" Wyatt said as he suddenly had a distaste for MG's mom since he recognised it all too well_

" _it now seems like the whole road trip thing may have been a hasty decision" Landon said agreeing with Wyatt that something seemed off about her reaction to seeing her son again_

" _We obviously came at-at the wrong time, so I'll just say hi to Dad and we'll be on our way. Where's he at?" MG said looking past her into the house hoping to see his dad walk by the door_

" _Your father is not here. He's-" his mom said trying to think of some kind of excuse as to explain why he couldn't see his father who still missed him every day since he had turned into a vampire_

" _Running for mayor" MG said thinking about how he had never really thought about his dad running for any kind of public office position before since he always loved his work at the church_

" _if you were trying to keep it a secret then the signs in the gardens nearby are kind of a giveaway" Wyatt said gesturing to their garden behind them that had at least three signs with his dad's face on it_

" _The governor thinks he has a great shot at winning" Mrs. Greasley said giving Wyatt a look as she realised that he was different from the friends that's Milton had in his old school as a human_

" _Y'all know the governor now?" MG said since none of this sounded like the parents he had once known and loved since it was seemed like their lives had improved the moment he had died and left them_

" _A lot has changed since you... died" Mrs. Greasley said knowing that she could never really explain why that was to either her son or her husband since she was protecting them both_

" _died isn't the right word, he isn't gone like most people die are. The right word is transitioned, he transitioned into a vampire which something that happens sometimes and is okay" Wyatt said after sensing that she felt differently_

" _You know we love you very much, Milton but the world thinks you're dead and if someone were to see you walking around in your old hometown-" she said trying to get them to leave before someone noticed them_

" _Then let us in! I just want to see Dad" MG said as he realised that he shouldn't have to beg to see his own father as he wondered why his mom was so against him seeing his dad like he used to_

" _Your father doesn't want to see you. His faith is everything to him and you know there's no room in his belief system for people dying and coming back to life" she said causing Landon and Wyatt to scoff at this_

" _Except for Jesus and Lazarus" Landon said knowing that he definitely had an issue with people and religion especially when it came to them using their religion as a reason to hate people_

" _not to mention the fact that the bible is filled with hints to supernatural abilities but they disguise it as miracles and that's okay apparently" Wyatt said thinking about how weird these people could be_

" _He'll come around, it's just gonna take some time for him to get used to the idea" Mrs. Greasley said as her and Rafael looked at the two boys before trying to comfort her son on this issue_

" _That's his loss then. Let's-let's just go, man. Come on" Rafael said deciding enough was enough since it was clear that they weren't going to get anywhere with her as he thought I'd his own experience with being supernatural with religious people_

Ava was pulled out of the memory as Wyatt ripped his hand away from her temple after spooked by Rafael suddenly calling out as his memory tried to come back to him in a flood of terrifying and confusing images as all he could see was Landon being attacked and being chased while he felt helpless as Ava felt her blood run cold the moment she heard him call out her boyfriend's name as she desperately wished that this story would pick up the pace and get to the bit where they found MG and Landon safe and sound so she could hug Landon till he got sick of her.

" Landon! No!" Rafael said as something suddenly came rushing back to him although he couldn't really make sense of it yet as Wyatt and Ava rushed to him to comfort him as he began to switch between wolf and man

" It's happening again. Hand me the syringe. Ava! Wyatt!" Emma said ignoring the other two adults in the room as she knew that I'd she was going to sedate him then now was the right time for it

" Wait, we cant sedate him now especially not when he's about to tell us what happened to Landon" Ava said making it clear that her sole focus right now was on finding her boyfriend

" and it's not like if he's going to escape this room and start biting vampires. There's enough of us here to take him" Wyatt said knowing that even if he did then they had plenty of the cure to go around

" if he stays in this state any longer, it'll be that much harder to pull him out" Emma said thinking about how his condition was only getting to worse the more he tried to remember what happened

" you don't know that! You're a witch, not a wolf so you have no idea what is going on with him or his body is doing right now" Peyton said feeling the need to wrestle that syringe out of her hand

" that's where we come in because we do know what it's like to be a wolf, intimately so as it happens and I'm the only person alive that has seen this before" Klaus says knowing more about it

" Landon! Run!" Rafael said as he began to pant and grunt a little it's he struggle of not shifting since his body wouldn't let it happen due to convincing itself that his time had been and gone

" Raf! Hey, it's okay. I'm here, just tell me who's running after Landon. Please, who's chasing Landon?" Ava said as she gently cupped his face knowing that he would be doing this if their roles were reversed

" it was in the woods right, who was there with us?" Wyatt said remembering they had been in the woods late at night due to running out of time to come back for the full moon but nothing else

" Hey, hey, hey... oh woah" Ava said as Emma against the better judgement of everyone in the room injected him with the sedative filled needle as he relaxed enough to slump onto Ava

" A monster..." Rafael said in almost a whisper as he began to lose unconsciousness due to the drugs that Emma had given him as Ava had barely enough time to prepare to take his weight

" it's okay, Ava. I've got him... what on earth do you think you're doing? You silly little witch" Klaus said as he took Rafael from Ava and placed him onto his bed to allow him to rest some more

" we told you not to sedate him, you are messing with things that you can't even comprehend. How much did you give him?" Peyton said as she made sure that Rafael was comfortable in bed

" the regular recommended amount" Emma said as she showed Peyton and Klaus the dose that she had given him as Klaus took it from her before exchanging a look of judgment with his wife

" you mean you gave him the recommended announcement for a human or a witch but not someone with ability to heal themselves. His body will burn this off a lot faster" Klaus said firmly

" either way, this is not your territory. This is beyond what's going on with him mentally and he is not a witch or a human, his problems are bigger and lie with his wolf self" Peyton said wishing she would see sense

" anyone else feel like they're missing something, I mean doesn't make sense. Triad has the urn so there shouldn't be any more monsters, certainly none that made their way through Maryland and not then. The mummy was still in play when the moon peaked" Ava said thinking about the monster

" He's obviously confused and this is something mentally speaking" Emma said trying to restate her claim and relevance in this situation as Ava turned to see Wyatt holding his head frustrated

" he's not confused, not really... there was something in the woods with us, it was moving fast and growling but I can't remember what it was exactly" Wyatt said trying to clear his head from the fog

" We need to wake him up, Wyatt can't do this on his own and the easiest way to learn what happened is getting Raf to remember. Lunar psychosis is easier to break than PTSD" Ava said leaving little room for argument

" Sleep is the safest thing for him right now but once he's out of this lunar cycle, we'll be able to recalibrate his brain more easily. Trust me on this" Emma said wishing they would trust her

" recalibrating his brain isn't going to be easy or painless for him meanwhile the closest thing this boy has to family is out there along with MG" Peyton said remembering what it was like being a foster kid

" he's also the only one who knows where Landon and MG are, I mean I can remember if I push myself but it hurts and I'm pretty you want more session with me about the PTSD" Wyatt said flat toned

" Plus, there's the monster of it all and my brain can even comprehend the fact that the monster might be going after Landon independently" Ava said beginning to pace the room nervously

" hey we don't know anything else yet for sure and we don't even know if it was a monster, it's possible that creating a monster was Rafael's way of processing it" klaus said trying to reassure them both

" right now I am the closest thing this school has to a psychiatrist, my responsibility is to him and to you both" Emma said knowing that this was beyond to trigger something for them right now

" us? Why the hell are you worried about us when Landon and MG are out there somewhere after god knows what happened to them?" Wyatt said since it was clear that something had happened

" the three of us have talked a lot about triggers rooted in trauma whether it be your fear of losing someone you love, Ava, or the PTSD you both suffer from" Emma said trying to get through to them

" I think I can speak for both of us when I saw that we don't need a therapist right now, Emma. I need answers and you've sedating the only way to get them" Ava said making her unhappiness clear

" And you'll get them when I do, causing the least amount of harm to Rafael as possible" Emma said causing Ava and Wyatt to share a look before walking out of the room and headed for their own

Ava and Wyatt headed back to their room long enough to grab everything witch and werewolf related book that they could find in their room before heading to Alaric's office to read everything they could since they had access to more books that could help there as well as there was the added bonus that no one would really bother them since Alaric would have made it clear to everyone relevant that he was leaving which mean that they would believe the room was empty. They knew that they wouldn't be able to look Rafael in the eye if they didn't find something that was going to help him remember what happened as well as to help him control the shift between his wolf and his human, not to mention that Ava was struggling to just sit by and watch Rafael sleep knowing that Landon and MG were still out there somewhere possibly hurt or worse as well as alone and scared. Soon Peyton came into the office to check on her children as well as to bring them something to eat and drink since she was aware that they hadn't eaten anything for a while

" hey guys, I know you're probably about to argue with me on this but I brought you two some snacks and sandwiches as well as hot chocolate" Peyton said as she walked into the office

" mom, we're way too busy to eat. I mean look at all these books, although Ava is mostly reading and I'm just trying to remember" Wyatt said throwing a pencil slightly in frustration over the situation

" I know you want to do something to help the others but neither of you will be good to anyone if you pass out from pushing yourself too hard, got it? Now eat something" Peyton said sitting with them

" I'd keep insisting on not eating but I'm starving and you made my favourite sandwiches soo..." Ava said as she messily throw half of her hair up into a bun while leaving the rest of it down

" it's like you think I'm new at this whole mom thing or something... anyway how is all of this going on? You find anything useful?" Peyton said as she looked around at the amount of books on the floor

" not really, everything we find is about offensive magic and defensive against werewolves or imitating the pain from turning but nothing major" Wyatt said looking down as he began to eat

" I was hoping for a herbal remedy or a potion of some kind that would help clear his mind or focus it more" Ava said as she began to stretch a little due to sitting down for so long in one position

" which is the other reason I can to find you guys other than the eating thing, I found the notebook filled with everything your grandfather taught Jackson" Peyton said referring to Ansel as their grandfather

" and when you said everything you mean everything he knew about werewolves and the old days as a wolf?" Wyatt said as his interest was suddenly peaked as he became curious about the contents

" yup, it's what he used to come up with the idea of mine and your dad's wedding. There's a lot of things in there that wolves used to do that we don't now because the world moved on" Peyton said as she handed it to her twins for them to have a better look at the notebook

" this has everything he knew about lunar psychosis too? Oh wow Ansel must have been talking for ages if Jackson collected all of this in a few months" Ava said remembering the stories

" I also have Ansel's journals that he wrote himself but that's more personal and I figured that it might be useful for Wyatt than this situation. Ansel also struggled with his wolf" she said softly

" he did? I mean I know dad always struggled with his anger and everything but nothing compared to what happens to me sometimes" Wyatt said thinking about how he was prone to fits of anger

" most wolves did back then, mostly because they were allowed to indulge their animal sides more even when they were human and led to some dangerous consequences" Peyton said thinking back

" wait, this is a different handwriting... is this Jackson's writing?" Ava said as something jumped out at her as she looked through the notebook before stumbling across something that might help

" yeah, it is. He would do this every book he would read, make little notes in the margins" Peyton said fondly as she thought about the boy who loved her despite that she couldn't love him back

" says here that there's some herbal concoction that would allow a werewolf to access before sides of their heads, it must have been before the pack could turn at will" Ava said full of hope

" meaning that Rafael would be at peace because this herbal thing would breathe a balance fro him again allowing him to remember again" Wyatt said beginning to follow her train of thought

" hold that thought... hey Ric, be warned Ava and Wyatt are here so only appropriate chat" Peyton said answering her phone after seeing it was Alaric calling her as she placed the call on loud speaker

" Did you find them?" Ava said hoping that he was about to end all of this by telling them that he had found Landon and MG as well as that they were both safe although she knew better than that

"No, not yet but soon hopefully. What did you learn?" Alaric said trying to give them a little hope to to keep them going as he thought about how they would have kept investigating after he left

" not that great as if happens, Emma keeps fighting us at every turn due to convincing herself that she knows better" Peyton said knowing she wasn't pleased with her interfering with her wolves

" yeah and as it turns out, she doesn't." Wyatt said thinking about how she had sedated Rafael against the advice of everyone else in the room who had at least a little bit of wolf in them

" and in other news, Raf said they got attacked by a monster" Ava said hoping that he was wrong about what he had seen as she hoped the trauma was twisting the truth in his head right now

" Well, that's impossible" Alaric said thinking about how they had given the urn to triad in order to get Emma and Dorian back as he knew that they would place the urn into Malivore to unlock the key

" I don't know so much, I remember something fast and growling in the woods but I just can't remember what or even where" Wyatt said thinking about how his memories were muddled

" and we can't even ask Rafael because Emma sedated him and he's been sleeping it off for hours" Ava said thinking about how they needed Rafael awake and calm to get that information

" are you kidding me?" Rafael said trying not to get angry at them or Emma but he knew that this decision of hers came with some serious consequences as he thought about everything going on

" I wish but hey listen, the kids have an idea on how to help him and how to help him stay stable enough to remember" Peyton said as she thought about how brilliant her children were sometimes

" we found something that might help in a notebook belonging to the last crescent wolf alpha, Jackson. It's a family recipe from our mom's pack" Wyatt said looking at the alpha she had become

" because the crescent wolves could control their turns at will, they had access to both sides of their minds so in theory this potion should do allow him that balance" Ava said with a voice full of hope

" All right...well do what you need to do which extends to you too, Pey. I've got to find MG before his father sees him" Alaric said before hanging up the phone wondering who had a harder job

" ok guys, quickly go and make this thing then meet me back in Rafael's room" Peyton said bracing herself for a fight since Emma wasn't about to let them take over and do what they wanted

Wyatt and Ava quickly headed to one of the classroom that usually used for potion and herbal uses as they grabbed all of the ingredients that they needed for the remedy as they realised how much hope they were placing in a few little vials of the liquid as they knew that Wyatt's memories weren't that reliable due to the fear that was surrounding them due to the PTSD that he was suffered from along with his twin sister due to everything that happened to them two years ago. As soon as the mixture was ready, they bottled it into little vials as they decided to make extras before heading back into the room that Rafael shared with Landon as Ava tried to avoid looking at everything in the room that reminded her of him. When they entered the room, they could hear and see the tension between the adults in the room as they argued about the new turn in the plan

" Absolutely not!" Emma said seeing the twins come into the room holding the vials as she looked between the parents and their children as she realised that they were reunited against her just now

" oh I see you've filled Emma in on the plan" Wyatt said as he noticed that Ava's eyes were starting from Landon's guitar that was leaning against the wall before picking up his hoodie that was on his bed

" This elixir has been in my family for years and once again I know more about this than you due to actually being what he is" Peyton said trying to get Emma to see that they were trying to help Raf

" not to mention that I am one of the oldest supernatural beings in the world who has actually seen this condition in effect and how the elixir can help" klaus said allowing his wife to take the lead on this one

" also Dr. Saltzman said that we-" Ava said coming back into the conversation as she knew that Alaric had given them permission to use this elixir and so whatever they needed to help find them

" Dr. Saltzman, bless him, is not a medical doctor nor am I or your parents and most definitely neither are either of you. None of us really know what we're dealing with here" Emma said firmly

" actually not true though, is it? Because they keep telling you to listen and you dismiss them thinking you're the smartest person in the room... sometimes I listen during our sessions" Wyatt said simply with the right amount of attitude

" nevertheless the division between the two sides of Rafael's mind exists for a reason to protect his sanity and to-" Emma said thinking about the amount of time they were wasting time with this

" not all werewolves have that division and this elixir can help stabiles him" Peyton said thinking about how they all had Rafael's best interest at heart as well as wanted to find the other two boys

" Emma, please! Obviously something terrible happened and before you accuse me of me of being paranoid, I'm just going to state that the evidence supports my theory. Right now Landon and MG are out there somewhere, scary and alone and possibly hurt" Ava said feeling nothing but pain

" Do you think I'm not concerned about them? Of course I am" Emma said knowing that she cared about every one of her students which was why she had decided to go into teaching these kinds of kids

" then stop fighting us on this one and admit that we need to do something" Wyatt said as he noticed that his dad had turned his back to them as he moved closer to where Rafael was laying

" guys, I said no and I'm not gonna let you-..." Emma said trying to out her foot down before she gasped due to feeling a sudden sharp pain in her neck as Rafael woke up and took the needle from klaus

" I'm sorry, Emma but they are right" Rafael said as klaus caught Emma and lay her on the bed that Rafael had once been asleep on as he knew that they needed to do something before time ran out

" you feeling okay? Sorry to wake you up like that, mate but it seemed like you had rested enough" klaus said asking the younger wolf as he thought about how much he seemed to mean to his kids

" I'm good for now at least... just what you got to do, Aves" Rafael said sitting back down in the chair that he had been in when Emma had injected him with the sedative causing him to pass out

" right now, just drink it... I know that it tastes awful but it will help, I promise" Wyatt said as he handed Rafael the vial to drink as he thought about how awful it was to make sure to the smell

" listen before you passed out, you said you saw a monster... that the monster was chasing Landon?" Ava said as she kneeled down to his level as she thought about how hard of this was

" I did? I don't-I don't... I don't remember that" Rafael said realising that his head still felt very clouded as he tried to remember what happened to the only person he ever considered his family

" Okay then tell us what you do remember" Peyton said with the tone she usually used with her kids when they were in a more fragile condition like when Cassie had a bad vision during her sleep

This time Ava decided to help Rafael with his memory by boosting it with her magic as she connected themselves together by placing her hand in his temple which also allowed to be able to see into his memories not being able to resist stealing another glance at Landon while she held onto Wyatt's hand to allow him to be able to see it too as a way accessing his own memories. Soon the memory began to unfold in their heads as they realised that after leaving the doorstep of MG's house, they headed back to the alleyway where they had left the school van in order to keep it hidden with the intention of going back to the school despite everything that was running through the four boys heads considering that they all had very different experiences of the abandonment. MG was currently sitting in the back of the van while the other three boys were standing outside of it in order to discuss their next move without him there

" _Landon, you need to let this go okay? You're messing with things that neither of you know about yet and on a full moon too, that's just stupid" Wyatt said thinking about the potential MG had_

" _Wyatt's right... listen I know you think you're helping but you're not. I mean, just look at him" Rafael said as he gestured to where MG was currently sitting in the backseat looking a little depressed_

" _he's fine" Landon said sounding a little unconvinced as he thought about how much he valued the truth when it came to things like this which made him think about Ava and her love of the truth_

" _if the dude wasn't already dead then I'd be hiding the knives and other sharps" Wyatt said thinking about how he looked near suicidal thinking about what he had lost when he has died_

" _guys, just take it from somebody that's been kept in the dark his whole life. At least he knows the truth and yeah sometimes the truth hurts. You know that better than anybody, Raf" Landon said thinking about how Rafael has a tendency to try to avoid the pain of the truth_

" _Landon, you've got to stop projecting your issues on to MG... we need to go, you people are turning me into Emma" Wyatt said rolling his eyes as he realised that this was why he loved spending so much time with Ava_

" _his dad is religious and if Hector and Maria taught us anything, it's what? Religious people aren't too flexible about their beliefs" Rafael said thinking about the last foster family they lived with_

" _or do we have to remind you that Ava and I had to burst through a church, mind whammy a priest and chain Rafael down because of how religious people can be with the supernatural?" Wyatt said wondering if he needed more proof than that_

" _Hey, Raf and Wyatt are right. My dad's not gonna want a vampire in the family, it is what it is" MG said sticking his head out of the van window making Rafael and Landon realise he could hear them_

" _It is what it... Or maybe it's worse. Look I took that from your parents' mailbox, your dad became a prominent figure after he gave a sermon that went viral" Landon said giving him the newspaper_

" _seriously, Landon? Honestly have a new appreciate for the patience my sister must have to put up with you as a boyfriend" Wyatt said wishing that he would just let this go before it got worse_

" _oh yeah because I'm the only stubborn one in our relationship... anyway it was a sermon about how he would give anything to have you back, it is one thing to cut you out of his life but it is another thing to use your memory to get votes" Landon said trying to make his point about it all_

" _We can come back another time, it's only a couple hours until moonrise" Rafael said clearly thinking about the moon and how much pain he would be as his body turned into his wolf self_

" _Raf's right, we need to head back before the moon is up and he's forced change in a van with a vampire in the backseat" Wyatt said thinking about how they both needed to get back soon_

" _We can do both. MG, your dad is giving another speech tonight and -and it's on the way home. We can go there then be back home with plenty of time before the moon" Landon said confidently_

" _Lan, please, stop pushing" Rafael said wishing that he would let this go since neither of them really knew enough about vampires or the complications that the supernatural condition brought_

" _Landon, I don't know - if I..." MG said having doubts about what to do since part of him wanted to see his dad more than anything else but he couldn't help think of his mom's reactions to him_

" _Listen to me, I would give anything to ask my mom and dad why they gave me up and you actually have a chance to" Landon said as Wyatt realised he wasn't going to let this go anytime soon_

The memory began to fade away as Ava slumped to the ground slightly with Klaus behind her to catch her from falling as he realised that she was using too much of her magic and was exhausting herself as he realised none of the teenagers in front of him had any sleep in the last two days something which they were probably used to due to recent events but it still made him worry as he looked at how it was affecting his daughter, it reminded him of the burden that was sometimes placed on young shoulders. Rafael took a moment to try and clear his head as his memory began to slow piece itself together as he realised how much he needed to find Landon and make sure that he was okay as he looked at how much all of this was affecting Ava as he thought about the love they shared for him

" what happened next after you decided to go see MG's dad?" Ava said weakly as she leaned against her father's chest seeking the comfort that he was offering her as he stroked her blonde hair

" we headed to the church where his dad was practising his speech, Landon kept pushing and pushing" Rafael said wondering why he didn't just let it go as he thought about what might have happened

" and it was weird, right? I mean MG's dad kept talking about how he had enemies praying fo have MG back and kept thanking god" Wyatt said thinking about the difference in the reaction from his parents

" wait, I thought that MG's parents knew of his supernatural status" Peyton said as she handed the three teenagers something to drink as she knew that they were running on empty at this point

" his mom did but his dad... his reaction was not the one from someone that knew he had a vampire son" Wyatt said drinking the hot chocolate his mom had given him and the others

" Wait, so.. you're saying that MG's dad didn't know he was a vampire? How is that possible?" Ava said knowing that someone had to have approved him coming to the school after he turned

" we're saying that MG's dad thought that he was dead, that's why he had been making speeches about him" Rafael said realising that there was more going on with that situation than they thought

" ok so then what happened? After you went to the church to see MG's father?" Klaus said as he absentmindedly rubbed circles into Ava's back as he tried to move this along a little more

" he talked to his dad and they had a heart warming reunion but it was getting darker" Wyatt said thinking about how Rafael and him were more conscious about the moon rising than the others

" and didn't want to leave MG behind but like Wyatt said it was getting late and we knew that I had to get back before I turned and..." Rafael said before trailing off the end as he thought back on it

" what? Raf, what?" Ava said realising that something must have happened considering the situation that they now faced themselves in as she wondered if this when the monster appeared

" we tried to come back but the moon was an hour from rising and we were running out of time...

We didn't make it back on time, Aves" Wyatt said feeling bad that he was having got state the obvious

As Wyatt said that he gently touched her temples allowing the memory of them running through the town to head into the patch of woods that they had seen during the drive into MG's hometown after a short pitstop at the van where Wyatt had planned for the worse and stored away some supplies that he thought might come in handy if everything went wrong. The backup plan to them failing to head back to the school in time for Rafael to be able to turn in a more controlled environment such as the basement of the Salvatore as opposed to some random unknown forest where one of their vampire friends could be somewhere trying to find them while Wyatt and Landon were currently chaining Rafael up to the trees

" hey Lando, why don't you leave this bit to the one of us that has supernatural strength?" Wyatt said after seeing Landon struggling to make the chains tight enough to hold Rafael in place

" You sure this is gonna work?" Rafael said looking between his alpha and his best friend who was more like a brother to him as he prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't get free and hurt someone

" Oh to be honest, bro, this is actually a first for me" Landon said thinking about how he hadn't even thought any of this was real a month ago as he thought about how much things had changed

" I mean in theory it should work as in I know of incidences where it has before but I've never done this. Usually when Ava and I turn, we go somewhere secluded and run free" Wyatt said missing her

" and right now we seem to be the only help there is right now and if you have a better idea, we're all ears" Landon said thinking about how they didn't have many options on how to handle things

" A better plan would've been not leaving the school at all" Rafael said not being able to not think about how safe he had been bad in the school with a very clear cut plan on how to handle the moon

" Well, excuse me for wanting to help MG or you" Landon said realising that right now was the perfect time for this conversation as he looked to Wyatt, not surprised that he seemed to know

" guys, in my experience getting the soon to be wolf riled up is not a good plan" Wyatt said thinking about how this conversation would lead to nowhere good as he sat down on a nearby log

" And now we're both screwed. 'Cause, what, you-you couldn't find your parents so you... you made him get answers from his? That's not right, Lan" Rafael said ignoring what Wyatt had said

" answers that made his life better and this is coming from the guy who won't even have the conversation?" Landon said scoffing as he knew that they had to talk about this eventually

" dude, I'm not sure you totally want to do this... especially considering I'm your girlfriend's brother and all" Wyatt said knowing exactly what Landon was referring to since he had been trying to do the same with Rafael

" What conversation?" Rafael said looking between them since it was clear that Wyatt knew what Landon was talking about as he hoped that this wasn't about the fact he had feelings for Ava

" The conversation you have been avoiding all week, ever since the talent show" Landon said thinking about Rafael's spoken word confession about how much he seemed to like Ava now

" even when I tried to talk to you about it after the talent show, you still blew me off about it" Wyatt said thinking about how he had vaguely admitted it but was still very reluctant to talk about it all

" And hey look at that, I have the key to the padlocks. So... we're having this conversation" Landon said as he threw the key onto the bag that the chains had been in that was laying on the ground

" I don't know what you're talking about" Rafael said still thinking that maybe he could keep avoiding this conversation instead of admitting his feelings for the only Landon had ever loved

" Raf, come on man! Look... We both know you have feelings for Ava" Landon said deciding to just say it aloud hoping that it would allow Rafael to be able to the truth at least to himself if not to them

" That was the slug talking" Rafael said hoping to dismiss what he ad admitted to the entire school in spoken word as something that was said under the influence of the last monster that came to the school

" I already told you, the slug lowered your inhibitions but it didn't make you do anything you didn't already want to do. Meaning you already had feelings for Ava before the slug" Wyatt said reminding him

" Whether or not I have feelings for her, it don't matter cause I would never act on them. I would never do that to you or Wyatt" Rafael said knowing how protective Wyatt was over his twin sister

" I know you'd never make a move on Ava, mostly because she would chew you up and spit you back out. You wouldn't be able to handle a girl like her" Wyatt said knowing she was more than meets the eye

" I know, of course I know that you'd never do anything about your feelings" Landon dais agreeing with Wyatt as he knew that Rafael would never hurt him like that since they were brothers

" Bro, then why did you just make me say that?" Rafael said wondering why they had forced him into admitting that he had feelings for the girl that connected them all together in some way

" Because, Raf... I have seen what happens when you bottle stuff up inside and sooner or later, that bottle's gonna shatter an I hate seeing you in pain... Whoa!" Landon said as Rafael began to turn

" well then you might not want to look at what's about to happen because Rafael is in for a world of hurt" Wyatt said pushing landon back as the air around them was filled with the breaking of Rafael's bones

" What do I do? What do I do?" Landon said as he kept thinking that there had to be something that he could do to help Rafael through this since that had always been the way things worked for them

" You got to get out of here, grab MG and steer clear of the woods until morning" Rafael said knowing that he wouldn't be completely alone since Wyatt would most likely stay with him

" he's right, I can stay with him without worrying about him hurting me and if not then I can turn to keep him in line" Wyatt said thinking about how he had more control over his wolf than others

" No, there's no way. I'm gonna stay right here, we're gonna get through this together like we always have... What the hell was that?" Landon said as they heard growing and screaming

" I don't know. Oh... Lan. Lan, look at me. You need to run!" Rafael said as they became aware that they weren't the only supernatural creatures in the woods as something fast was moving around them

" Not without you" Landon said picking the wrong moment to make a stand and be stubborn about what their next move should be as they had no idea what was in the woods with them

"I said... Run!" Rafael said shouting in both the past and in the present as the lines began to become a little blurred to him as they realised that he was hitting the root of the trouble

" Raf? Raf! Hey, hey... shhh, here drink some more " Wyatt said handing him another bottle of the elixir to give him some clarity in what was real and what wasn't since his mind was still switching

" You're okay, we've got you...you're okay" Peyton said jumping into the mama wolf she had become since raising her children as she gently pulled him into a hug and stroked his head to comfort her

" Rafael, I know this is hard but we need to know what you saw. What did you see? What were you running from?" Klaus said after seeing the panic and worry in his daughter's eyes from the outburst

" I don't know. I don't know!" Rafael said still feeling the panic and the fear from the memory making it difficult to push those feeling to see the truth behind what had actually happened

" Raf, whatever you saw is what made you like this and may be the same thing that has Landon... we need you to remember, so does Landon and MG" Peyton said in a gentle tone but with an edge of urgency

" Did the monster hurt Landon? Is that why you can't remember? Is Landon okay, Raf?! " Ava said in a whisper and a voice full of emotions as she wondered what she would do if something happened to Landon

" I don't know, Ava. I don't know, I don't know..." Rafael said wishing with everything he had in him that he could or that Wyatt could work past his own trauma and damage to be able to remember

" Do you remember where the woods were at least?" Klaus said thinking that would at least be a good place to start looking for MG and Landon since he knew that Alaric and Kaleb would be able to look

" I think so. Yeah, I remember where it was" Rafael said as he remembered how they got there as well as the mile markers they had past while on the way to the woods where he would turn

" Okay, I'm gonna get Lizzie to siphon you out of here and we'll go look there" Wyatt said as he headed for the door knowing that Lizzie would probably have a lot of questions for him but would do it anyway

" listen to me, we're gonna go find him okay? We will find him" Ava said as she gently cupped Rafael's face ignoring the memory she had just seen of him talking about the feelings he had for her

" you two get ready to go, okay? Little red, I'll go with them and meet Alaric but you should stay here to keep an eye on things. As well as to explain everything to the shrink" klaus said to his wife

" oh great so I'm on shrink duty, fabulous!... just keep an eye on them, I'm not sure who's about to break first" Peyton said knowing that everything was not okay with the teenagers in front of her

After Lizzie had agreed to siphon the magic of the full moon out of Rafael with minimal questions and a promise from Wyatt that he would fill her in on everything when he got back, the three teenagers found themselves in a car with the infamous Klaus Mikaelson as he drove them to the woods that Rafael and Wyatt were certain that they had been in when whatever the monster was had attacked them or at least had been stalking them. Klaus had already called Alaric to give him a heads up that they were on their way as well as had given him a clue as to where to look now after getting the sense that he was running out of clues to look from his numerous text messages. Ava was trying her hardest not to crumble from the panic that she was beginning to feel build up inside of her since the bad feeling she had gotten before was only increasing the closer they got to the woods. Eventually they arrived to the woods and parked their car next to Alaric's as they saw Alaric and Kaleb crouched next to a body that was barely moving making them begin to panic

" Hey, Ric... I would ask if you found anything but clearly you did" Klaus said as they joined them in the dark to see that MG was laying on the ground looking as ill as a vampire could look

" Oh, thank God you guys made it" Alaric said knowing that between the three Mikaelsons they had enough cure in their veins to cure MG of the werewolf bite that was infecting him every minute

" What-What's going on? Please don't tell me that this is what I think it is" Ava said realising that there was only thing that could cause a vampire to become this ill and look this bad on a full moon

" MG has a werewolf bite, he doesn't have much time... Hey, hey. You're all right" Alaric said filling them before MG let out a whimper of pain as the infection began to get worse and get closer to his heart

" I bit you" Rafael said more to himself than anyone else as the realisation began to hit him as the pieces of his memory began to click into place and come back to him as he realised why he didn't want them to

" that would make sense because I certainly didn't" Wyatt said trying to defuse the tension in the air a little as he kept an eye on Kaleb since he was expecting him to try and attack Rafael for this

" This is all my fault. Raf, I'm so sorry." MG said as the guilty and the shame of what he had done in his fit of rage over what had happened with his dad began to hit him more than it had before

" What, sorry? What are you sorry for? He's the one that should be sorry since he's the fool that bit you" Kaleb said as he got up from his place on the ground to attack Rafael as revenge for bitting MG

" hey, stop this now unless you end up like your friend over there! Trust me when I say that you do it want to start a blood feud between your two species, it won't end well" Klaus said keeping Kaleb away from Rafael

" Hey! what's going on? What's wrong? Raf, it's me okay? So just talk to me and tell me what you remember" Ava said as she noticed how he was beginning to panic and freak out a little from remembering

" I remember now, it's the elixir.. His face and being back here... I remember who the monster was" Rafael said shocking them all by looking straight at MG with such hate and despair that didn't make sense

" what are you talking about? And I'd be careful about who you're calling a monster since you're the dog that just bit my boy" Kaleb said who was still being held back by klaus to prevent him from beating him up

" Landon wouldn't run away, he refused to leave me behind but this thing kept running circles around us in the woods... that's when MG came out and he..." Rafael said before breaking a little

" and he what? What did MG do?" Ava said becoming more and more aware that everyone that went on this little road trip to MG's hometown had been found apart from Landon causing her to panic

" he was so angry at what happened with his dad and blamed Landon... Aves, he umm... MG...-" Wyatt said as his walls began to break on his own memories as he tried to find a way to tell her

" I killed him, I'm a murderer... I didn't mean to at first, I was just so mad at him and when I punched him I got some blood on my hand and I lost control... I did it. It was me. I'm the monster" MG said in tears as he thought about what he did to Landon

" woah, baby girl... I've got you, I've got you" Klaus said as he watched as the realisation of what MG had just said began to hit Ava as she lost her balance as he caught her in time before she began to sob uncontrollably

" When you finished your turn, y-you got loose and bit MG. Watching Landon die was too traumatic and too human for you so you reverted back and scrambled your memory. And this all triggered some bad memories for you,Wyatt, kick starting your PTSD again" Alaric said working it all out

" I don't want to remember any of this" Rafael said as he began to walk away from them barely registering anyone else around him including the fact that Ava was falling apart near them

" Raf, where are you going? You can't just leave" Wyatt said trying to hold it together since he knew that Rafael and Ava both needed him to be strong, he knew that he could fall apart later

" I need to get away from MG before I finish the job... plus Landon's body is out there, I'm gonna go find it." Rafael said as his eyes darted over to where Klaus was cradling Ava's sobbing body

" don't worry, I'll go with him and make sure he's okay... I'll be right back, sis" Wyatt said first to his father and Alaric before speaking to Ava and placing a kiss to her forehead as he felt her pain

" I was so mad. I wanted to h-hurt Landon but I didn't want his blood, I needed it... I needed all of it. Cause I'm not a monster, I'm a demon...So many demons in hell" MG said as his ramblings got worse

" Shhh, you're okay man...Dr. S.?" Kaleb said trying to comfort MG before nodding towards where Klaus was trying to comfort his grieving daughter over his first real love as he began to worry

" Just... just give her a minute and if she doesn't do it then Klaus will" Alaric said knowing that Klaus wasn't going to let a kid like MG die even if he was responsible for killing his daughter's love

" But what if none of them do..." Kaleb said worried that the Mikaelsons in the woods were going to let MG die for killing Landon as he wished he could make it clear how hard it was for MG

" She will or he will, either way MG isn't going to die... not tonight, we've already lost too much" Alaric said still not being able to believe that this was how Landon's story was to end like this

" hey baby, listen to me you don't need to do this if you don't want to and no one would blame you if you don't want to. I can do it for you" klaus said knowing that this was a lot to ask from her

" no, I need to do this... it's the right thing to do. Ric, I need your knife" Ava said pulling her hat over her ear more and wiping the tears from her face a little before taking his knife and cutting her hand to offer MG her blood

" Kaleb, MG, why don't you two head to the van and recover a little?" Alaric said not really sure what else to do as MG's werewolf bite was slowly beginning to heal due to her blood now in his veins

" I need to go find Wyatt and Raf, I need to see it for myself... dad, will you come with me?" Ava said knowing that she wasn't strong enough to do this without him as she tried not to imagine it

" of course, I will... let's go" Klaus said as they walked the small distance to where MG was found to where Landon's body was found as Rafael and Wyatt just stood looking at the damage MG had done to his neck

" oh my god, no no no..." Ava said as she ran over to his body and touched him slightly as she began to cry over his body not being able to believe that this was happening as her worst fear began to unfold in front of her

" damn it" Alaric said joining them as he tried to talk in the scene in front of him from the way that Rafael and Wyatt were barely holding it together to the way Ava had completely crumpled

" you've got some nerve showing up here after what you did to him" Rafael said as he turned around to see Kaleb and a newly cured MG walking towards them as he suddenly saw red

" Raf, stop! Raf! Landon wouldn't want this, he always wanted us to be better so give him that respect" Wyatt said jumping between them to prevent him from hitting MG as he tried to reason with him

" woah... Ava, come here" klaus said as he noticed that something was going on with Landon's body as he gently pulled his daughter away from her boyfriend's corpse to protect her from it

" Uh... Am I still delusional or do y'all see this?" MG said as he looked to Landon's body to see what was causing klaus alarm as he noticed that the body was being to emit smoke somehow

" Put him out, Ava" Rafael said knowing that despite the emotional trauma she was going through that her magic was still way more reliable than Wyatt's as he wondered why this was happening

" Uh... Adiuuatur. It's not working! Why isn't it working?" Ava said almost frantically as she loose between her father and Alaric who she expected to know everything about the supernatural world

" Wh-What's going on?" Wyatt said knowing enough about supernatural deaths to know that this wasn't normal as he wondered if there was something more going on as he looked to the adults

" I don't know. I've never seen anything like this" Alaric said as Landon's body suddenly burst into flames as they all watched in horror as the flames burned up his body encasing it in ashes

" no, not yet sweetie... whatever this is, I'm not entirely sure that it's over yet and something tells me that we can't interrupt this process" klaus said knowing that this was old school magic

" What's not over? What's happening?" Ava said wishing that none of this was happening that she had just stayed with Landon instead of going after the mummy since he would be safe and alive

" We've been wondering if he's supernatural, I think we have our answer" Alaric said as something clicked in his brain as the ashes began to crack and move causing them all to gasp at the sight of it

" What's going on?" Landon said stunning them all as he broke out of the ashes and stood up covered in ashes and completely healed from MG's vampire bite to the neck which had killed him

"You ever heard of the legend of the Phoenix?" Alaric said giving klaus a knowing look as he realised that everything that had just happened seemed to be connected that particular myth


	14. Chapter 14: let's just finish the dance

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x14 of the legacies, I've tried to put some different scenes and try to show more of Wyatt I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 14: let's just finish the dance

To say that Landon coming back from the dead and revealing himself as a phoenix was a shock to everyone especially to Ava and Landon was an understatement, once they got back to the school and got Landon checked out to ensure that he was fine despite having his throat ripped open and being drained of all of his blood by MG which by all accounts he was before Rafael and MG were swept away, Rafael by Emma who was more than livid about being cut of the plan due to Rafael sedating her as she planned to repay the favour in the form of intensive therapy in order to get his wolf more under control with the watchful eye of Peyton ad the school's new werewolf minder while MG was taken to the room he shared with Kaleb. The next few days to come proved to be trying for all of them as they tried to adjust to what happened hence why Wyatt had decided to let Landon sneak into the room the Mikaelson twins shared to sleep in the same bed as Ava while he shared a room with Rafael since he knew that Ava was struggling with what happened more than anyone and more than she was letting on. Ava wore a pair of red checkered pyjama shorts, a black tank top, a dark grey hoodie while her blonde waves were currently spread on her pillow and onto Landon's chest as she snuggled close to him. Landon was laying next to Ava as he thought about everything before he watched his girlfriend sleep next to him as she began to whimper and moan in her sleep

" no, no, no... Landon, please no..." Ava said in her sleep as her dream started to become all too real for her as Landon realised that there was something very wrong with her in her dream

" Ava, wake up. Come on, baby... Aves, wake up" Landon said as he moved his position as he gently cupped her face before trying to shake her away by the shoulder as he began to worry

" no! Ahhhh!" Ava said screaming a little as she sat up unknowingly releasing a burst of her magic as it hit Landon causing him to go flying across the room and falling into her art supplies in the room

" owe... some wake up cal this is" Landon said more to himself than to Ava who was just waking up as she wondered what was going on as she saw her boyfriend covered in her painting things

"Oh my God! Landon, are you okay?... oh wow, my head is splitting" Ava said as she looked around looking for a monster or an attacker before touching her newly sore head as she looked at him

" Well I was recently dead so I think I'll mend, I'm more worried about you right now" Landon said thinking about how she always seemed to be holding things together when others were falling apart

" I'm fine... what happened?" Ava said as she recited the line that she used whenever someone asked her if she was okay, it came out so automatic that it was beginning to lose its meaning

" you happened, babe. You were having a nightmare and then you screamed causing some magical wave thing hit me and now I have art supplies where no man should" Landon said trying to make a joke out of it

" I did this to you? I don't even remember doing that" Ava said as she ran her hands through her hair as she realised that sudden outburst of uncontrolled magic wasn't a good sign for her

" you want to talk about it, your nightmare I mean? Maybe it could help, you know talking about it" Landon said sitting on her bed after placing down an old painting sheet on her bed to protect it

" I don't remember it, not really..." Ava said as she realised that she had seen things in her dreams that she couldn't tell her boyfriend about considering her nightmare had been about his almost death

" hey you can talk to me, you know that right? We've both been through a lot recently so it makes sense if you're having nightmares" Landon said gently cupping her face hoping she would talk to him

" I'm not having nightmares, I'm fine but I should get dressed and go see my parents before class starts" Ava said making the first excuse that came to mind as she got out of bed to get dressed

While Ava was in the shower getting ready for the day, Landon decided to head to his own room to quickly get dressed as he began to think about what happened with Ava and how she had seemed a little out of control when it came to her magic due to the fact that she was denying what she was feeling right now as he remembered learning about how dangerous out of control magic could be especially to the witch. This led him to make the decision to head to Alaric's office to discuss Ava with him since he was getting more and more worried about her the more he thought about it, although he was not quite expecting the room to be filled with not only Alaric but also both of Ava's parents and Wyatt as he began to wonder why Ava was being missed from this little meeting

" Hey Dr. Saltzman, uh can we talk?... oh sorry am I interrupting? I can come back" Landon said as he realised that this was the first time that he had come face to face with the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson

" no not at all, Landon. Come on in. This is Ava's father, Klaus." Peyton said as Landon took in how tall Ava's mom seemed wearing a pair of flared high waisted jeans with Ed blue mad white striped blouse tucked in

" oh I expect that we will become acquainted with each other very soon, I've still to have my fatherly chat with him about his intentions with Ava" Klaus said seeing the fear grow in his eyes

" I not think scarier words have ever been spoken before, dad" Wyatt said thinking about how he would love to be a fly on that wall to see what exactly went down between Klaus and Landon during it

" I'm actually glad you're here, Landon. I was just doing some Phoenix research, please sit down" Alaric said giving klaus a look to be nice considering everything that the young teenage boy had been through in the last month

" Um yeah, well I mean obviously I'm dying to know m-more... uh pard-pardon the pun but actually, I wanted to talk to you about-" Landon said before interrupted by Wyatt's assumptions

" if this is about Raf then don't worry, he's doing okay or as okay as he can be right now. I checked in with him yesterday, so did my mom" Wyatt said thinking that was what he was about to say

" he was asking about you, I told him that you were fine and were being taken care of" Peyton said smiling gently to him as she thought about the horror him and Raf must have seen growing up like she did

" I'm glad he's doing better but actually I was going to say-" Landon said as realised that this concerned everyone in the room as he hoped that at least one of them would be to get through to Ava

"MG? Is he still acting weird? Look once Emma's done with her therapy intensive with Raf, she'll work with MG... And she'll work with you too, if you want to deal with the fallout of him, you know... ...killing you" Alaric said trying to be gentle about what happened to him

" Dr. Saltzman, I'm honestly just glad to know what I am and that I belong at the school" Landon said knowing that this meant that no one could just kick him out making him leave Ava again

" oh you definitely belong here with the rest of us freaks and weridos" Wyatt said giving him a smirk that would rival that of his father's as he thought about hoe the supernatural was normal here

" uhhh... Landon, you uh... ...got a little..." Peyton said as she noticed that he had a little paint on his neck as she gave Klaus a side look as she thought about where the paint could have come from

" Yeah, that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. The rest of it hadn't really crossed my mind yet" Landon said as he realised that he maybe should have considered everything else

" Paint? You wanted to explain to us about paint?" Klaus said knowing that something seemed to be a little off about that statement as he knew that they were definitely missing something

" not paint, Ava. I wanted to talk you guys about Ava, I'm worried about her" Landon said thinking about how they would know more about what was going on with her and her abilities than he did

" what about Ava?" Alaric said as Landon noticed how much tenser everyone in the room got as he mentioned that something was going on with the girl that connected them all together

" something happened this morning with her... she was having a nightmare and when I tried to wake her up, she threw across the room with her magic" Landon said remembering how powerful it was

" I knew this was going, I tried to get to talk to about things but she keeps denying anything is wrong" Wyatt said since he could've have predicated something like this was going to happen

" wait, why were you with Ava in her room so early this morning?" Klaus said with an edge to his voice as he realised that due to the time right now that this must have happened earlier in the morning

" ummm well... we were umm..." Landon said not so sure how to answer that as he thought about everything he had read about Klaus Mikaelson and everything he had done while in Mystic Falls

" Klaus, not the point right now. I'm assuming she refused to saw what the nightmare was about?" Peyton said knowing her daughter all too well as she remembered how she can be sometimes

" no but she was muttering my name and saying no a lot and pleading with me so I think it's safe to assume that she was reliving me dying again" Landon said thinking about it all again in his head

" either that or she was pushing away and saying no" Wyatt said trying to defuse some of the tension in the room as he knew that Ava experiencing out of control magic could be disastrous

" I'm due to have a training session with her and Wyatt in half an hour, I can talk to her about it then" Alaric said planning it out in his head as he knew that it would be better that way

" actually, Alaric, would you mind if I take that session? This is one of those times where I can see a lot of myself in my daughter" klaus said thinking about his own issues with dealing with hard situations

" I agree with Klaus on this one. Wyatt may have our werewolf temper but Ava definitely takes after her father in dealing with difficult situations, they don't well when their worst fears is confirmed" Peyton said thinking about how their children were all different

" hey, she's all ours. Thank you, Landon, for telling us" Alaric said as he realised that it was less thing for him to deal with when it comes to the consequences of what happened in MG's hometown

" Landon, walk with me? I think it's time that we have a little chat" Klaus said thinking about the last love interest that his daughter had and how hard she took everything when it went so wrong

" can I come and watch? Because I really want to Landon scared beyond belief right now" Wyatt said laughing as he saw the look that he was receiving from the adults in the room as he looked around

" I think you should go time your sister to get ready for training and get changed yourself than causing trouble... Klaus, be nice and try not to maim this one " Peyton said laughing a little

" maim? You're joking, right? She's joking, right?" Landon said as he began to panic as he knew the reputation that Klaus had especially in Mystic Falls where he had killed many people who were well loved

" only mildly, my wife likes to think of herself as a comedian of sorts... so what is your intentions with my eldest daughter?" Klaus said as he walked him and Landon walked out of the office

" my intentions? Isn't that a little school?" Landon said since he wasn't too sure how to answer that since he hadn't really considered what his intentions with Ava were expect to love her

" well I'm a little school considering I'm over a thousand years old, so I'll ask you again what your intentions are" Klaus said thinking about it as he remembered how things in terms of dating used to be when he was human

" I don't really have any intentions towards Ava, like I'm not expecting anything from her. I just want to be with her and love her for as long as she'll let me" Landon said deciding on being honest

" as simple as that?" Klaus said as he thought about how he liked the sound of him not expecting anything from his daughter since that was every father's worst nightmare when it came to their daughter

" well nothing is ever simple when it comes to Ava but I like that about her. I'm going to be honest with you, I've been in love with your daughter for two years and I never stopped thinking about here even when I was gone. I'm not going to go anything to mess that up or hurt her" Landon said knowing that was the last thing he wanted to do

" I believe you but I am warning that if you hurt her in any way shape or form then I will make you suffer in ways that you cannot imagine" Klaus said knowing that this was right as Ava's father

" oh I believe you, trust me. I've done a lot of reading on you and your family, I wanted to know more about where Ava came from and she doesn't like to talk about it... I'm gonna go now" Landon said as he walked away noticing the deadly look on Klaus's face

Ava was shocked when she entered the gym for her daily workout session with Alaric and Wyatt to see that Alaric had decided to ditch their sessions and send their father in his place as she wondered if there was something that she was missing since what didn't seem fazed by the sudden presence of their father since Wyatt had neglected to inform of the change in instructors as he knew that she would become more reluctant to training with her dad and Wyatt if she knew that it was her dad training them since it raised some red flags for her. Ava was wearing a green tank top with a low back that showed off her black sports bra, a pair of black active leggings with green pattern and mesh detailing and a pair of green sneakers. She wore her hair in two tight and perfectly formed braids to keep her hair out of her face as well as wore no makeup since she thought there was no point considering she would sweat it off. Klaus took the time that he was training with Wyatt to discreetly observe his daughter who was staring off into space cleanly over thinking things which was never a good sign when it came to people like them, when it was Ava's time to train he was more than prepared for his chat with her

" Ava, don't forget to defend yourself. You leave yourself so open like that...So, what's wrong with you?" Klaus said trying to transition into a more casual and direct form of conversation with her

" not a great way to start a conversation about someone's supernatural induced mental health issues" Wyatt said as he grabbed his water bottle as he tried to recover from his workout

" supernatural induced mental health issues? Someone's been listening to Emma and it's nothing, I'm fine" Ava said as her and Klaus continued to spar as he thought about how she was being a little defensive about this

" Landon told me about your little incident and don't think I'm happy about your boyfriend spending the night in your bed, even if all you did was sleep" Klaus said as he tried not to think about it

" he told you about that? I'm going to kill home... Isn't boyfriend confidentiality a thing? Because it should be" Ava said as they stopped for a second as she thought about Landon going behind her back

" He's just worried about you, that's all and he's not the only one right now" Klaus said thinking about how Ava was so much like him when it came to dealing with things she'd rather not

" He doesn't need to be, non of you do since I'm fine" Ava said as she took a swipe at Klaus in pure frustration as she thought about how everyone seemed to be so concerned about her right now

" Ava, come on. We both know that's not true, I share a room with you so I know you've been having nightmares again and haven been ever since that night with Landon" Wyatt said firmly

" he's right, I mean it does seems like you're manifesting a little stress and anxiety. My guess is, you're still dealing with the trauma of seeing Landon dead and both know how you react to situations like that" Klaus said wishing she would stop denying the truth to herself

" trauma is kind my thing by now I've been through worse and I've been around death since the day I was born so seeing my boyfriend like that is nothing" Ava said with a cold and distance voice

" I'm well aware of what you've been through and that is what is concerning me, I know the damage that being surrounded by death and destruction can do to a person" Klaus said trying to get through to her

" dad, let it go! I said I'm fine!" Ava said as she released a burst of magical energy causing Klaus to go flying across the room and land with a groan as he began to realise what just happened

" Ava, you just threw dad across the room with your magic! You're seriously not fine and you need to admit" Wyatt said as he ran over to his dad to make sure he was okay after being thrown by Ava

" just as well I am immoral" Klaus said as he groaned getting up suddenly feeling every inch of one thousand years as his bones began to crack as he realised how bad this actually was right now

" so maybe I could stand to blow off some steam, I'm gonna... go check the woods to see if I can wolf out. Wy, you coming?" Ava said thinking about how she needed to relax a little after everything

" yeah, like I'd pass up a chance to wolf out and run wild" Wyatt said knowing that he always benefited from turning into his wolf self since it was always something that kept him in check

" hey guys, there will be an assembly in an hour for the upper school students that is mandatory" Alaric said over the pa causing the twins to groan as they realised that wolfing out would have to wait

" I guess we need to wait a little while longer to wolf out, you gonna be okay?" Wyatt said as he wondered whether or not she would be able to hold on a little longer as he worried about her

" yeah I'll be fine, come on we need to get changed into our uniforms" Ava said as they headed out of the gym leaving their dad behind as he tried to work out what his next move would be

Ava and Wyatt headed back to their room where they both took showers to wash away the sweat they had created while working out with their dad during training session before they got changed into their uniform which for Ava consisted of a blue and red plaid shirt that she tucked into a pair of black jeans held up with her brown belt, a pair of her favourite black biker boots and a red cardigan while Wyatt wore a pair of ripped black jeans, a white tshirt, a blue denim shirt with the school logo, a darker blue bomber jacket and his black sneakers. Ava allowed her hair to dry into its naturally wavy stare before placing the front section of her hair into a low bun in a half up half down style, she also wore dark brown eye makeup with a dull light red lipstick. Once they were before dressed and ready, they headed downstairs to the main hall where the assembly was being held as they sat next to Landon as they waited for it to begin.

" I have some news. Many of you, like me, have forgotten that we are hosting this year's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant" Alaric said causing the students in front of him to groan at this news

" oh god, I completely forgot that the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant was coming up" Ava said groaning as she realised how much fuss was going to happen to the school as it spiralled into craziness

" I'm going to regret asking this but what's the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant?" Landon said to the twins as he remembered hearing something about a town pageant but had never attended the many events that the town held

" it's basically a competition to see who's top girl and there's a parade involved for founders day, it's a whole thing... you going to be okay with all this going on? Means we can't wolf out" Wyatt said to Ava as he began to worry about the added stress of the pageant

" yeah... I'm good, I'll be good I promise" Ava said more to herself than anyone else as she was chanting it to herself likability a mantra causing Wyatt to be even more worried than before

" Trust me, I know but the rotation is set in stone. So, let's take the opportunity to maintain our image as a normal school for the rich and awful" Alaric said as he briefed the students on the plan

" now I get where the reputation of you guys being spoiled rich kids come from" Landon said thinking about everything that he had heard about the Salvatore school and it's students two years ago

" it's something we created and play up to since it means no one looks into what really goes on here" Wyatt said as he noticed that Ava was currently playing with her hands as Landon took one of them in his noticing the same nervous behaviour as Wyatt had

" as usual anything remotely magical, enchanted, vampire, wolf or witch-related must be kept tucked away, hidden, and under lock and key. Now... with your chore assignments" Alaric said as he looked to Lizzie who was eagerly waiting to take over

" oh god, I just realised how unbearable Lizzie is going to be during this. Apparently she's worse than her mom, Caroline, ever was back in her day" Wyatt said as he realised how bad this was going to be

" she's your girlfriend, you knew what a control freak she was" Ava said as they watched how Lizzie Saltzman was currently in her element with running around organising the pageant

" Okay, so we'll split into teams" Lizzie said before handing out jobs for them to tackle hiding away anything magical or anything that would hint towards the supernatural happening in the school

Lizzie has decided to give Ava and Landon the job of hiding away all of the magic animals that were used during the witch based classes in the library while Wyatt was assigned to help clearing the main hall for the rehearsal sessions and the pageant as he worried about Ava being alone with Landon without him or anyone else there to watch over her since he was just waiting for her to fall apart either supernaturally or emotional. Ava decided to just bury herself into work laid out for them to distract herself from what was going on in her head since wolfing out was not an option for her since the school was about to be over run with human.

" Hey, Ava... You have any idea where these guys go? They're kinda cute in a disgusting rat kind of way" Landon said as he noticed how unnaturally focused she was being about hiding the animals

" Yeah, just put them anywhere but with the birds. The ravens and the finches are fine but the rats drive the owls crazy. I'm not entirely sure why but you know" Ava said simply making polite conversation

" ok so I'm going to just say this because clearly something is going in with you but I've been thinking about why you've been acting so weird and I think I've figured it out" Landon said gently

" wow, suddenly everyone's got a psychology degree around here... as if you people weren't driving me crazy enough, now you're all trying to work me out" Ava said with a little edge to her voice

" No, I didn't mean it like that. I just think you have cold feet" Landon sis as he moved the rats to the table next to them before moving closer to her as he placed his hands gently on her waist

" you do, huh? Cold feet about what exactly?" Ava said knowing that she couldn't help but soften at how sweet and gently he could be despite how mean she could be sometimes towards most people

" Us... you know we're good, we're finally in a solid relationship based on honesty and openness and-" Landon said thinking about how they seemed to be in a good place in a relationship finally

" and you just got back from the dead and are clearly evaluating life... sorry it's been kind of a day already and I'm a little snippy" Ava said leaning her head onto his chest as she realised how she was being

" well theres that, I mean now I'm indestructible and you're relatively indestructible. We finally have a long, clear road ahead of us, you know, with no obstacles and I get that can be scary" Landon said knowing that neither of them were great when it came to other people

" Landon, I know I've got a lot going on and I'm acting a little crazy lately but none of that has to do with us okay? We're good, we're so so good" Ava said before pulling him into a sweet kiss

" Ava..." a voice said pulling Ava away from Landon and his lips as it bought memories of the time that her life began to slightly fall apart as Landon noticed how Ava froze a little at the sound of the voice

" oh my god" Ava said in almost in a whisper as she tried not to panic or freak out a little as she thought about how this day seemed to be out to get her as she suddenly wished she was anywhere else

" you okay? Wait, who is that?" Landon said as he gently entangled hand in her hair as he cupped her face as he realised that something had just happened with his girlfriend but wasn't sure what

" I think that might be a new obstacle in our way in form of Roman Sienna... my ex-boyfriend, kind of" Ava said knowing that this was about to go one of two ways when it came to Roman talking to her

" your ex boyfriend is here? Oh and your ex boyfriend is come over to talk to you, great" Landon said as he moved behind Ava as he watched as Roman walked toward them to talk to her

" hey Ava... you look good, I mean you always looked good but well...you know what I mean" Roman said as he realised how much he missed the girl in front of him as he took in the sight of her

" yeah I know, it's good seeing you. How's things with you? Why are you here? I mean I don't mean to sound rude but this isn't your usually scene" Ava said as she gave him a hug to say hello ignoring the scoff coming from Landon

" it's usually but Dr. Saltzman's been a little overwhelmed and I've been doing a little... recruiting recon for him lately but he asked me to come in today and lend a hand" Roman said softly to her

" yeah things have been a little manic around here lately between non stop monster attacks and now the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, different kind of monster" Ava said knowing they both scared her

" well you were never like most girls, none of this seemed to ever appeal to you and I guess nothing's changed" Roman said before nodding towards the boy standing behind her awkwardly

" oh sorry... uh, this is Landon" Ava sis as she introduced Landon to Roman after remembering that he was standing behind her as she found herself getting lost in the past like the last two years hadn't happened

" Her boyfriend and a Phoenix, by the way which is... so cool" Landon said trying to work out what Ava saw in the vampire in front of him as he thought about everything he knew about him

" your boyfriend?" Roman said as he raised his eyebrows since he had always lived in the comfort of knowing that Ava refused to get close to anyone and therefore there was always a possibility she still liked him

" Roman, come on. It's been two years and there's a hell of a lot of water under that bridge" Ava said with a smile as she knew that he wouldn't take what she was saying as her being mean to him

" I guess so... I better go find Dr. Saltzman but I'll come find you later" Roman said gently touching her arm before leaving as he noticed that Landon was acting a little too authoritative for his liking

" that was a little much, don't you think? You kinda went a little alpha male on me there" Ava said as she turn around to face Landon amused somewhat by his jealous behaviour towards her and Roman

" you didn't see what I did, that guy is still into you and anyway is that the 90 year-old vampire ex you may have mentioned murdered your aunt?" Landon said remembering what she told him

" considering I've only ever had one other boyfriend then it is but I don't hold him responsible for what happened anymore, plus my aunt came back alive with the help of my moms clever plotting" Ava said making it clear that this subject was not a good one

" you know what? I'm gonna go hide more rats and try not to think about your vampire ex boyfriend being back at the school" Landon said walking away from her as she groaned at the new complication in her life

As Roman walked out of the library and headed to the main hall since he figured that Alaric was going to be anywhere than it would be in the middle of the chaos trying to prepare the school for the very mundane and normal event that was about to happen since he knew how important it would be for everyone to try and keep a lid on what really went on at the school as opposed to what everyone thought happened to the school for the supposedly rich and spoiled children of millionaires. However instead of finding Alaric in the middle of the chaos, he found Lizzie Saltzman at the root of everything as she called the shots causing everyone around her fo snap into action and unfortunately for Roman he noticed that Wyatt Mikaelson wasn't that far from her. He decide to brave the big bad wolf or at least the son as he walked up to Lizzie and Wyatt to find out here Alaric was

" hey Lizzie, do you know where your dad is? I need to check in with him and let him know I'm here" Roman said ignoring the look that Wyatt was currently giving him as they realised he was back

" Roman Sienna? You're back?" Lizzie said a little taken back by his sudden presence as she remembered everything that Wyatt had told her that had happened in New Orleans due to him

" evidently... your dad, Lizzie?" Roman said showing that he was in no mood to mess around as he thought about Ava and her new boyfriend as he sensed that something was off about his ex

" outside I think, greeting the townies. Now if you excuse me, I need to go make sure that they have delivered the right chairs this time" Lizzie said leaving the two supernatural boys alone

" so you have been seen to Ava yet? What am I saying, of course you have" Wyatt said remembering how much he had hurt Ava with his betrayal and deception two years ago

" I met her new boyfriend, he seems... different" Roman said not completely sure how to describe Landon as he began to think about how he had been two years and he could see some similarities

" Landon's a good guy and fortunately he lied to her before their relationship so she got over that quickly, she has a thing for guys that lie and betray her I guess" Wyatt said showing his true feelings

" listen I know that while she doesn't blame me anymore, that you blame me enough for the two of you but I've changed a lot since New Orleans" Roman said remembering what his mother did to him

" yeah well it's my job to look after Ava, she's my sister and my twin... plus right now, she's really vulnerable and-" Wyatt said ranting a little as he thought about everything going on with her

" wait, she's what? What's going on with her?" Roman said immediately on alert as he knew that he would stop everything he was doing in a second if it meant helping Ava in any way that she needed it

" let's just say that her worst fears came to light and kinda happened in front of her but either way it's messing with her in ways that scares even me" Wyatt said thinking about Landon dying

" I remember how she was before, how you both were before you got control and if that happens again-" Roman said remembering how they had the added bonus of having the hollow in them last time

" hence why I'm worried about her but do me a favour and just stay away from her, at least until I get through to her and get her to relax a little" Wyatt said knowing that he just needed more time

" of course, despite what happened I still care about Ava a lot... I should go and find Alaric" Roman said as he noticed that Ava was about to head into the room as he quickly left to avoid her

Ava had left the library in search for Lizzie in order to get something a little more involved and heavy handed since sorting out the animals was no longer doing the job of direction her due to the complication of Roman arriving at the school and Landon acting jealous over it as she felt herself beginning to lose control as she realised that even that wasn't an option. She found Lizzie as she walked back into the main hall after checking the chair delivery, she held a with a clipboard filled with a list of things that had to be done before the pageant rehearsals began as she noticed that Wyatt was looking in the direction of a fleeing body

" I need another task, something more strenuous if you have it" Ava said as Wyatt caught the tension and stress in her voice as he began to worry about what was going on with her right now

" why? What's going on? I thought you were more than happy to be sorting animals out with Landon" Wyatt said as he noticed how she was barely holding it together right now as he wondered why

" I was... but things got complicated and now I need to lift something heavy or break something at least" Ava said as she rubbed her neck since everything in her felt like it was about to burst out

" does this have anything to do with the return of Roman Sienna? Because I can think of something real strenuous that you could do with him" Lizzie said with a knowing smile to Ava

" eww no, she's so not sleeping with Roman for so many reasons" Wyatt sis scrunching his face up as he thought about his sister sleeping with anyone never mind Roman as he thought about how bad it would be

" Wyatt, calm down. This isn't about Roman, I just need a release and with all these humans coming to campus I can't wolf out hence the need to break something" Ava said practically begging

" Okay, I'll make you a list but first there is the judges. I need to go, wish me luck" Lizzie said as she kissed Wyatt on the cheek before bouncing off towards the judges in blur of perkiness

" I honestly don't know how you can handle that everyday, she would made feel exhausted if I was dating her" Ava said as they both watched as Lizzie walked over to the judge to begin schmoozing them

" she's not like this all the time and hey you're friends with her from what I hear so get used to it... how are you holding up?" Wyatt said waiting to check in with her while they were still alone for

" honestly I don't know, I just keep telling myself to wait just a little longer... I'll be fine, I just need to stay busy" Ava said as she nervously began to tap her foot showing signs of agitation

" Ava, I need you now. Come with me, I'm calling an emergency girl meeting" Lizzie said as she grabbed Ava by the arm clearly frustrated and annoyed by something that had just happened

Lizzie dragged Ava into an empty room before they waited for a moment for Josie and Penelope to join them although Ava was still trying to work out why Penelope was there since it was common knowledge that Penelope and Lizzie hated each other due to their difference in opinions when it came to Josie, the three girls watched as Lizzie frantically paced the room before telling them what was going. Although Ava assumed that it had something to do with judges for the pageant and the fact Dana's mom was the head judge as everyone knew the long history that Lizzie had with Dana, they all waited semi patiently for Lizzie to tell them what was going on

" I am withdrawing from Miss Mystic Falls, effective immediately" Lizzie said as she turned to them as she was announcing to them that she was running for president although only Josie reacted

" are you serious? This was all about you not doing the pageant? I thought you had something important to tell us" Ava said giving Lizzie a very blunt look as she wondered what the dramatic were for

" hold up... Come for the underwhelming announcement, stay for the epic meltdown" Penelope said knowing that there was nothing she loved to see more than Lizzie Saltzman freaking out

" Okay, wait why are you quitting?" Josie said sitting down as she got ready to give her sister the emotional support that she was usually ready to offer as Penelope rolled her eyes at this display

" A personal issue with one of the judges, a direct result of that bitch Dana's sabotage" Lizzie said thinking about how Dana always seemed to have a way of interfering with Lizzie and ruined it all

" oh my god! She's dead, Lizzie. I think you can let your little feud with Dana go now" Ava said thinking about him Dana had been killed by one of the monsters that had come to the school

" Correction...that dead bitch Dana's sabotage, she's costing me the crown from beyond the grave" Lizzie said making Ava and Penelope roll their eyes at how dramatic Lizzie was being

" how exactly is she doing that?" Penelope said amused by the fact that Lizzie was being all dramatic and insinuating that a dead girl was out to get her from beyond the grave somehow

" The head judge is her mother, the town pharmacist and there is always next year for me but that does not mean that we here at the Salvatore School shouldn't bring home the title and stick it to those townies" Lizzie said sending fear into all of them as she became a little dictator like

" and clearly you have a plan already?" Ava said wishing that this could be done with so she could go find Wyatt so they could do something to help her relieve a little stress that she was carrying

" indeed I do. So, I have studied all of the stats and advanced metrics and I have chosen a replacement... Ava Mikaelson" Lizzie said shocking them all since they figured she would pick Josie

" me? Lizzie, I can't complete in the pageant. I mean I'm not their usual type and I just can't right now" Ava said knowing that the last thing she needed was to add more stress to her already full plate

" you have to, for the school and for me. I won't take no for an answer, come on" Lizzie said as she dragged Ava out of the room as Ava sent Josie an apologetic look since she looked disappointed

" seriously, Lizzie? They're gonna to see right through me, I'm not like you or Josie okay? I'm not perky or happy... oh go, I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" Ava said as they headed for Lizzie's room

" Regret it? You are the perfect candidate! You are pageant-pretty, reasonably well-spoken, and not to mention you have the added bonus of being a little damaged" Lizzie said a little tactless

" oh gee thanks, Lizzie. Calling me damaged suddenly has me convinced" Ava said dully as she wondered if Lizzie ever heard herself speak sometimes too see how she sounded to other people

" Plus you wanted strenuous, this is as strenuous as it gets. This is the fiercest competition in the land" Lizzie said as she forced Ava to sit down as Ava suddenly got a whole new appreciation for Wyatt

" okay... Lizzie, this is a town pageant with very little meaning not the miss American pageant" Ava said knowing she was more the type of girl to mock the girls in these pageants then be in them

" this is my mother's research, she used it to prepare for Miss Mystic Falls the year that she won and it is effective, but her methods? Quaint at best. This is my research" Lizzie said showing her Caroline's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant folder compared to the box filled with folders that Lizzie had created

" ok Lizzie, this is terrifying" Ava said thinking about the amount of time and effort this must have took as she realised that Lizzie would be acing all of her classes if she had focused on her studies

" I have studied every answer given, why every winner has won and why every loser has lost. No one from the Salvatore School has ever come close until today. The first thing you need to do is find an escort" Lizzie said knowing everything came down fo the smallest of details

" I don't need to find an escort, I have Landon... who I should go and ask if he'll join in this madness with me" Ava said picking up the box since it was clear she didn't have a choice to leave it behind

" hey, I was just coming to check on you guys since you know you dragged my sister away" Wyatt said after watching Lizzie and the others work in secreting and in hush whispers making him worry

" go find Landon but just be ready in an hour for the dance rehearsal while I enter you into the pageant" Lizzie said as she realised how protective Wyatt had been of Ava lately but didn't know why as Ava left without another word

" the pageant? You're entering Ava into the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant? Why?" Wyatt said closing the door behind him as he remembered how Lizzie had asked him weeks ago to be her escort

" I need to drop out from contending because of Dana's mom who has it out for me but the Salvatore school school can still win this, Ava can win this for us" Lizzie said only thinking about the pageant

" Lizzie, I don't care about winning and I don't care about the pageant but I do care my sister who is barely holding it together today. She's one more incident away from a meltdown" he said hoping she would understand what he was saying

" wait, what are you talking about?" Lizzie said as she stopped her planning to look at him as the words meltdown caught her attention as she remembered Ava saying that she was likely to suffer from a similar condition as she did

" twice so far she's had a magical outburst not unlike the ones I've seen come from you but more focused than that, she threw Landon across our bedroom this morning and then our dad in the gym" Wyatt said thinking about how she was still not willing to talk about it

" and knowing Ava, she's not exactly biting at the bit to tell you what's causing her built up emotional magic overload" Lizzie said knowing how they both had a habit of shutting down

" not really, she's just saying that she's fine but she's not okay? She's so stressed and anxious and just wants to escape but can't because the only way we can do that is wolf out" Wyatt said worried

" and I've just added to that stress haven't I? I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know, I swear. Ava and I are friends now" Lizzie said realising what she had done as she thought about what could happen

" it's okay, I know you didn't mean to and I know you're both good now. Maybe the pageant will be a good distraction for her but promise me that you'll watch out for her" Wyatt said placing his hands on her waist bringing her closer to him

" of course, whenever I've been on the verge of an episode I've always had either you or Josie there so the least I can do is be there for your twin" Lizzie said before gently kissing Wyatt

Ava decided to go looking for Landon and decided to start at the room that he shared with Rafael since she knew that he would probably try to find a way to escape the madness that had descended upon the school as result of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant as she realised that they would have to talk about what happened in the library with Roman before she even got the chance to ask him to be her escort to something that she didn't even really like as she tendered to avoid it every year if she could. Ava gently knocked on his door to hear him gently tell her to come in as she walked in to see him playing his guitar while laying on his bed clearly stewing about what had went down between them

" so there's one thing that I need you to understand about Roman and that's that I really don't like talking about him or us or what happened back then. It opens a whole mess of things I've tried to bury and hide from, not just him but other things that happened then" Ava said closing the door behind her and leaning against it

" I get that... I get having a past that you want to hide from and while yours may be a different world from mine, I still get it but I just don't like that guy or trust him" Landon said thinking about it

" Roman is complicated so is what happened between us for so many different reasons but I closed the box a long time again and I can't open it up like ever" Ava said trying to stress that

" Ava, you didn't see how he looked at you, he's still in love with you. I know it, I've seen that look before. Hell, I have that look on my face every time I look at you" Landon said getting worked up

" it doesn't matter if he's still in love with me or not, I don't feel the same way about him and nothing is going to change that. I have feeling for you, not him" Ava said knowing that Landon was the one

" still I don't like him being here or being around you" Landon said thinking about everything he had heard about Roman which was enough to make him not trust him around Ava or the others

" do you trust me?" Ava said as she moved to sit on his bed in front of him as he placed his guitar to the side so he could sit with her more comfortable as he knew he barely needed to think about that

" of course I do, more than anyone" Landon said not being able to resist the urge to touch her blonde waves that were falling over shoulders as he thought about how much she meant to him

" ok then trust me when I said that Roman has nothing on you and my feelings for you are ten times what I felt for him. You don't need worry, okay?" Ava said before gently kissing him

" I believe you..." Landon said pulling away from her long enough to say that before kissing her again as he realised how good it was just to be with her in a way that no one else could be

" and on that note, I need to ask a favour from you... Lizzie is kinda forcing me to compete in the pageant and I need an escort. These things are ridiculous formal and old fashioned" Ava said grimacing at them making him laugh

" I'd love to be your escort but can I just say how funny I find it that you're the one being forced to do this?" Landon said laughing since he knew that his girlfriend was exactly the pageant type

" as funny as us to doing a dance class in an hour because us dancing went so well the first time" Ava said thinking about the night of her first full moon where they had danced badly in the town square

" oh boy" Landon said before burying his head into her shoulder making her chuckle as they both knew that they were much better and more comfortable fighting monsters than dancing together

Under the careful instructions of Lizzie Saltzman, Ava changed into a high necked tank red and black tie dyed dress with a pair of black leggings and a red heels that tied around the front of her foot since Lizzie said that wearing heels as much as she could between now and the pageant would make if easier for her to walk when it came wearing the full outfit including high heels, she also wore a simple black cardigan. Ava had decided fo simple place her hair up into a high messy wavy ponytail to keep it out of her way as well as had adjusted her makeup slightly before Lizzie insisted that they headed to the main hall where the rehearsals and main event was being held later that night, it was currently filled with judges and the very perky cheerleader type contestants that made Ava want to turn around and walk away despite the fact that Landon were there waiting to her looking equally as awkward as she was.

" They call it rehearsal but make no mistake the competition starts now, I'll be over watching the whole thing over there with Wyatt okay?" Lizzie said trying to be a little more laidback than she was before

" please tell me that you're as uncomfortable by all of this as I am right now" Ava said as she walked over to where Landon was standing waiting for her as she pulled herself as close to him as much as she could be

" oh I am definitely uncomfortable so you're not alone" Landon said kissing her on the head as he pulled her in for a half hug knowing that this was a lot of social interaction for them both to handle

" Time for rehearsal. Mm-hmm? First of all, honour your partner. Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes" Vera said who happened to be the head judge and Dana's mom called out from her place on the stairs

" how much are you hating this?" Landon said hearing Ava scoff when Vera said flirt with your eyes as she realised why she usually mocked these kind of events than being in them as she wished it to be over

" oh so much actually, I mean this is ridiculous. How do you even flirt with your eyes, how is that a thing?" Ava said as she looked around to see that the other couples seemed to be lapping it up

" now left hand around then both hands" Vera said as she watched the couple follow her instructions and try to carry out the dance that they had been doing every year at the pageant since the beginning

" I mean you'd think they would have updating it to make the times, this whole near touch thing is overrated...I like touching you. oh I'm sorry" Ava said as her and Landon stumbled into another couple

" sorry, we're terrible at this" Landon said as they realised that the other couple included Sasha who has been kidnapped by the same monster that had killed Dana although she didn't remember it

" you know with the time you spent not doing your hair, you could've at least practiced the dance a little" Sasha said clearly in full bitch mode as she looked at Ava up and down judging her

" and that is why I hate these girls like this, they are horrible and judgemental and vain" Ava said clearly full of rage and as Landon gently moved them away from Sasha and her simple escort

" almost makes you not want to save people from giant spiders who want to ate people and use their bodies" Landon said referring to the time that they had saved Sasha from the monster

" yeah well it's not like we do for the thanks, right? I'm still kinda new to the whole saving people and being a hero, for a while I thought I was the villain" Ava said thinking about the things she's done

" you mean back when you knew Roman?" Landon said not being able to resist the urge to talk about him again since there was still something bothering him about his sudden reappearance

" yeah back then, like I said there was a lot going on including that Wyatt and I had an evil vengeful witch spirit... now I'm just me and apparently damaged" Ava said in a quiet voice

" you're not damaged but I still can't believe you were so nice to him with all of that going on and after everything you told me he did to you and to your family then you can act like nothing happened?" Landon said as he thought about how she had acted towards him after he stole the knife

" I told you, it's complicated and so is he. He spent half of his life desiccated in a cave and then he was brainwashed by his mother who was a literal Nazi who hated my kind and wanted us dead" Ava said thinking about Greta and the hate that she had spread in New Orleans

" all that sounds bad but he still did what he did to you and your family " Landon said knowing he hated the thought of anyone or anything hurting her even if it was the past as he knew what it did to her

" exactly, he did it to me and to my family back when I barely knew you. Anyway he's spent the last two years doing really good work for the school, trying to redeem himself" Ava said wishing this conversation was over with

" but your aunt still died, I mean she came back alive and all but you still grieved her. How does any of that exonerate him?" Landon said remembering how cutthroat she had been with him

" It doesn't and I hated him for a long it but I got my own back on him with Wyatt and we hurt in ways you can't imagine. Either way it's in the past, so leave it there" Ava said showing him she was down

" seriously? I suffered through how much torture because I stole a knife and this guy has a hand in the death of your aunt and you just-" Landon said as he stopped dancing as he wondered if she still had feelings for him

" Landon, stop!" Ava said as the glasses around her began to shake as Wyatt and Lizzie exchanged a look of concern as they realised that Ava's magic was causing this as they moved

" Ava, you need to calm down and you... you need to back off of her now" Wyatt said getting in between Landon and her sister as he growled a little out of protectiveness over Ava and how she was being treated

" Wyatt, I've got this... Ava, come with me. You, stay here and do nothing" Lizzie said as she handed Ava her dark grey tweed oversized coat before gently taking her hand to make her follow

" seriously? What the hell was that?" Wyatt said as he waited until Lizzie and Ava were out of sight before dragging Landon away from the main hall as he was barely containing his own anger

" I don't know, none of this makes sense to me. Somehow Roman gets a free pass for doing things way worse than stealing a knife and lying but I got nothing except for hostility and the cold shoulder" Landon said still thinking about everything

" how on earth did you think that going on and on about Roman and what happened with him was a good idea? Did you forget what happened this morning?" Wyatt said knowing that it was getting worse

" wait, what are you are you talking about?" Landon said suddenly taken a back by the random turn that this conversation had took as he tried to work out what he was missing about this right now

" I'm sorry, did you miss the shaking glassware and the fact that everything was about to explode around us? Ava is going through something right now and it's causing her magic to go haywire, stress and whatever that was isn't helping her" Wyatt said wishing people saw what he did

" that's what this morning was about? Her magic is out of control?" Landon said as his anger to disappear as he began to worry about his girlfriend as he wondered what out of control magic would look like

" she got scared and her magic reacted to that fear, now every time she is scared or anger her magic gets out of control hence why she threw you across the room" Wyatt said simply

" I didn't know" Landon said as he realised that he should have thought more about what happened this morning as he realised that he had forgotten about their little painting incident

" why would you? You're new to this whole supernatural thing and having a supernatural girlfriend so do me a favour and leave Ava to me right now" Wyatt said walking away from Landon getting frustrated

Meanwhile Lizzie was leading Ava into the woods as Ava put on her coat as she wondered what Lizzie had planned as Ava thought about how she couldn't control the magic that was bubbling inside of her as she thought about the last time that her magic was out of control and how bad the damage was as she wished that she was a little more normal even if she was supernatural. Lizzie decided to take Ava into the woods since this was something that Lizzie knew something about since she was used to having her own magical outbursts as she thought about what usually helped her to relax when she was pent up like Ava was right now

" Lizzie, where are we going? I thought we were busy with the whole pageant thing" Ava said wanting to just move on and just pretend like nothing was happening to her as she wished it wasn't

" Ava, you are a ticking time bomb and I'm gonna show you how to take care of it before you hurt someone or worse cost us the pageant." Lizzie said thinking about how badly all of this could end

" I think your priorities are little off there... I'm fine, okay? I didn't mean to do that back there but I'm fine right now, I just needed some air" Ava said trying to dismiss what was going on with her

" You are far from fine, you are one small moment away from a meltdown. Trust me, I know the signs" Lizzie said knowing that if there was one thing she recognised was a magical breakout

" Lizzie, what's going on with me isn't the same as what happens to you okay? I'm just a little tents from not being able to turn into my wold self" Ava said trying to shrug all of this off like it was nothing

" oh really? You know that feeling inside like a balloon constantly filling up that always on the verge of popping?" Lizzie said as she decided to keep going with this plan of attack of hers right now

" sounds vaguely familiar, what's your point?" Ava said sounding a little snippy as she thought about how everyone seemed to be so concerned about her mental health in a very annoying way

" Well, let it pop. Scream as loud as you can" Lizzie said as she gestured for Ava to take the floor since she knew that she needed to let the magic inside of her out without hurting anyone

" seriously? Just like that... AHHH!" Ava said as she walked a little and just screamed as her magic caused a large gust of wind as she suddenly felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders

" feel better?" Lizzie said once Ava had finished releasing all of the magic inside of her as she watched as her fellow blonde witch seemed to be a little more at peace with herself than before

" you know what? Crazy enough I actually feel a lot better but I think I need to go back up to my room, I need to call it a day and just like I don't know be me for awhile" Ava said feeling tired

" No, you are not dropping out on me! If I'm right which I am then our win probability is still at 87%. Even after that abysmal rehearsal" Lizzie said thinking about how neither Landon or Ava could dance

" you know you're crazy scary with this stuff, like you could work in the pageant mafia if that was a thing" Ava said as she realised that Lizzie was strangely intense about the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant

" I get it from my mom, although apparently I'm worse according to my dad. Anyway buckle up, we're in this till the bitter end" Lizzie said as they headed towards the school as they turned around the corner to see Landon heading towards them

" I was really hoping to ride the happy train a little longer... In a situation like this, which one of us is supposed to apologize?" Ava said knowing that Lizzie was a little more experienced than she was

" When it comes to jealousy? Always the guy especially after what he said and acted" Lizzie said knowing that Landon been way out of line and blow the fact that Roman was back out of proportion

" Hey, I figured you'd be avoiding me like the plague after what just happened" Ava said as she walked away from Lizzie to talk to Landon a little more privately despite the audience they had

" Hey... no matter what happens between us, I'd never avoid you. Listen I'm so sorry I was totally insensitive and I just, I... Where did this statue come from?" Landon said pulling her close to him before noticing the statue next to them as he realised it was somewhat familiar

" wait, what? Uh I-I don't know, somebody probably moved it up here when they were cleaning? Looks like one of the statues from the basement, why is it important?" Ava said confused by the change in subject

" Call me crazy, but doesn't this look like MG's mom to you?" Landon said as he realised that he recognised the woman's face as he remembered it from the road trip that they took to see MG's parents

" wait, I think it is MG's mom... Lizzie, go get you dad" Ava said as she looked at the Salvatore school visitors badge hanging around the statue's neck as she realised that something was wrong

Landon and Ava waited a while before being joined by MG, Lizzie, Alaric and Wyatt since it was clear that something was going on in the school at the sudden arrival of one of their guests turning into stone as they realised how bad the timing of this was since the school was currently flooded with guests during a time that it was important for them all to appear normal students who attended a normal boarding school rather than a school of the supernatural children and teenagers of the world. They all gathered around the mysterious statue of MG's mom trying to work out shay happened since there was no mistake who this was

" Who would do this to my mom?" MG said since he knew that no one in the school had any reason to want to harm his mom or do something like as he remembered his last conversation with her

" I think there's bigger question here of not just who would but who could?" Ava said as she knew that this wasn't something that usually happened in their school even if it was supernatural

" turning people into stone is a little weird, even for us" Wyatt said as he got a better look at the statue to see that it every detail was too perfect for this to be anything but a stone version of MG's mom

" It could be a bad spell translation or a potion mishap?" Alaric said trying to come up with a reason as to why this had happened or how it could have happened since it was all new to them

" Or a monster, I mean usually when we see the unusual and bizarre it's connected to a monster" Ava said thinking about what how strange this was and how it was not their normal kind of strange

" I agree but why? We don't have the urn or the next Malivore key" Wyatt said thinking about how it didn't make any sense for it to be a monster but it seemed to be the most plausible conclusion

" Wyatt's right, there's no reason a monster would be here" Alaric said thankful that Peyton and Klaus were still at the school making sure the pageant was running while they sorted out this issue

" Unless this sentient jar of artisanal mayonnaise activated a new artefact, what did you touch?" Lizzie said accusing Landon as she thought about how he had activated the last two Malivore keys

" Everything! We cleaned the school from top to bottom, remember?" Landon said thinking about how they had all been assigned different job to try and hide the secret magical element to the school

" he has a point, we didn't know about the knife before he touched it and activated it so who knows what the third Malivore key could be" Wyatt said thinking about the amount of magical items in the school

" and hey if we're just gonna throw out wild theories, here's one...what if the person who did this showed up today out of nowhere, acting all buddy-buddy, manipulating romantic feelings to get someone's guard down?" Landon said earning a glare from Ava who's blood was boiling now

" Landon, let it go" Wyatt said warning his sister's boyfriend as he knew that Landon going after Roman and focusing on him wasn't going to help Ava as if it would make her remember the glory details

" are you kidding me right now? Do you seriously suspect Roman?" Ava said as she turned on him as she thought about how Roman could be accused of a lot of things but turning people into stone wasn't one of them

" Yeah we all should, the timing is too convenient" Landon said thinking about how it seemed too coincidental that Roman reappeared the same time as a new monster was suddenly roaming

" I thought you were sorry for acting jealous, you changed your tune pretty quickly" Ava said thinking about how he had come out to try and find her to say sorry for how he acted before this

" I was sorry but now I'm vindicated" Landon said knowing that the sudden appearance of a stoned version of MG's mom served as the evidence he needed against Roman to protect Ava

" all right, enough!... Ava, unclench your hands and breathe" Wyatt said placing himself between Landon and Ava as he realised that his sister was close to losing it again as he worried about her

" Guys, focus. Lizzie, Ava, you keep an eye on the contestants and keep up the ruse. MG, we're gonna search the campus. Landon-" Alaric said trying to get the teenagers to focus on the task

" I'm gonna go ask Roman some questions" Landon said still focused on his girlfriend's ex as something still didn't set well with him about Roman as he knew what loving a girl like Ava was like

" yeah, super helpful. Ask a vampire how he turned a woman to stone because the last time you went head to head with a vampire went so well" Ava said with fear in her voice as they all stopped in their tracks

" don't worry, I'll go with him and make sure he's okay. You just make sure that you win this thing... watch her for me" Wyatt said to Ava and then to Lizzie as he gave her kiss before following Landon

"All right,everyone stay alert and be careful out there" Alaric said realising how much was going on around him that he wasn't aware of due to the chaos of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant at the school

" yo, Landon. Wait up... I thought we agreed that you were going to let the whole Roman thing go" Wyatt said catching up to Landon who was currently walking around the school looking for Roman

" I was until I saw that MG's mom is now a garden gnome" Landon said using this new situation to his advantage when it came to his vendetta against Roman and the pain he caused Ava in the past

" ok, you don't actually think he did it right? Because you know vampires don't have that abilities, not even special ones like my parents" Wyatt said knowing that no supernatural creature could do that

" I know but something isn't right about him or him being here especially when everything seems to be going good for us, when I've finally learned what I am and that I belong here with her" Landon said finally getting to the root of his problem

" you belonged here even before we learned what you were and Ava was the first person to believe that" Wyatt said trying to reassure Landon and his insecurities over Roman and Ava

" hey guys, let me guess you're okay here looking for the person behind the sudden influx of garden statues. Alaric texted me" Roman said as he approached them as her realised they were a little tense

" yeah we got stuck with monster hunting duty which is still better than Ava's job, she's competing in the pageant" Wyatt said making conversation with Roman as they began to walk around the school

" wait, Ava is competing? Little miss pessimistic, badass tribrid Ava Mikaelson is going for the title of Miss Mystic Falls? Wow, that's something I've got to see" Roman said laughing as he imagined it

" So this has got to be weird for you, being back here... Lot of emotions coming up and it's been a while since you've seen Ava" Landon said deciding the time was now as he hated the way Roman was talking about her

" I thought we were supposed to be looking for the boulder bandit, not to talk about Ava" Roman said wishing to avoid talking about his ex girlfriend and love who he had hurt beyond imagination

" Yeah, about that. Are you sure I'm not looking at him?" Landon said as he stopped walking thinking about how he found it weird that everyone else wanted to point the finger to a monster

" seriously? For future reference, blaming and accusing a vampire of something never really ends well. I mean you can come back alive and all but that not a fallback" Wyatt said warning him to not push too much

" Uh, yeah, you solved the case, Sherlock. I'm gonna turn the entire school to stone, steal a horse from the stable, and Ava and I are gonna ride off into the sunset" Roman said scoffing at his accusation

" as if you're going to get Ava on a horse" Wyatt said trying to defuse the tension with some humour as he thought about his sister running away on a horse knowing she would prefer a motorbike

" Stop beating around the bush and ask me what you really want to know. Do I still have feelings for Ava? Yes of course I do and I always will but she would never get back with me. And look you don't have to trust me on this but you should definitely trust her" Roman said knowing he should have done the same

Once Lizzie and Ava headed to school, Lizzie insisted that Ava head back to her room to revision and learn all of the answers she had prepared for her for the question based section of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant that was being held soon by the judges while Lizzie went back to decorating the hall for that night for when the pageant was being held snow there was still a lot of work to be done before the main event was began. Ava tried to focus on the words in front of her as she paced the room she shared with Wyatt rather than thinking about what was going on elsewhere with the creature that had turned MG's mom into stone, although she soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom before it gently opened to reveal her father

" hey dad, what's up? Everything okay?" Ava said putting down her sheet of paper filled with everything that Lizzie wanted her to say during the question as answer section of the pageant

" nothing is wrong, my little warrior. I just wanted to come and check on you and before you tell me that you're fine, may I remind you that I'm very old and know more than you?" Klaus said coming into her room with a large box which he placed on her bed before sitting on their desk chair

" so I might not totally be fine but I'm okay, I just feel like I can't breathe... like someone is sucking the air out of my lungs and any moment I'm about to scream" Ava said thinking about her mental health

" which is understandable considering that you just saw the boy you love dead and everything you go through on a daily basis that would frighten some of your supernatural peers" klaus said knowing that her had Wyatt were different from others

" I know but the thing is that I'm fine with doing things that others my age don't do like monster hunting, that doesn't scare me but normal things like pageants and dating do" she said sitting on Wyatt's bed in front on him

" I'm glad to hear that you dating scares you as much as it does me... seriously though, you have to give yourself more credit than you do. You are so strong and fierce, all of which you get from your mother" Klaus said thinking about his lovely wife

" I see him lying there in grass with his neck... you know. It's what I saw in my nightmare this morning but he didn't wake up and then I you know" Ava said wishing she was little more normal

" I thought as much, I can't even imagine what was like for you. I remember when your mother transformed into a hybrid after she gave birth to you and your brother, the moment I saw that witch slit your mothers throat I felt my world begin to crash around me" Klaus said thinking back on the past

" what did you do? I mean I know you and uncle Elijah went to the graveyard to find us then mom joined you but what happened when she died?" Ava said really wanting to know the details

" once the witches left the church with you and your brother and released me from my binds, I went to where your mother was and held her as she died. I was a grieving mess when your uncle Elijah found me, it was him that reminded me what else I had to lose" he said touching her hair

" dad, I've never been as scared as I was when I saw her body laying there and now I'm terrified that it's going to happen again" Ava said being honest with him about what was going on with her

" I know you are but you are stronger than that, you are Mikaelson after all" klaus said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead knowing that the women in their family were mad of hard stuff

" so what's in the box?" Ava said wiping away a stray tear as she nodded toward the box that he had come in with as she wondered what his other reason for coming to see was as she got curious

" oh well seeing as you are competing in the pageant, I realised that you need a dress for tonight" Klaus said as he moved the box so that it was closer to Ava to allow her to look inside of the box

" oh god! Dad, this dress is stunning" Ava said as she gently pulled out the delicate silver and grey dress as she realised that she had never wore anything as special as this dress before tonight

" it is your aunt Rebekah's, I informed her that you were competing for the title of Miss Mystic Falls and she insisted that I dig up from storage and give it to you to wear tonight" Klaus said forcing himself to admit that his little girl was all grown up

" let just hope that I won't fall flat on my face when I walk down those stairs in heels" Ava said realising that this was actually happening as she secretly hoped that there was a monster to fight

Sooner than Ava would have liked it was time for her to get ready for the pageant as Lizzie came into her room to help Ava get ready for the pageant which made her a little nervous since she hadn't heard from either of the boys in her life to see how the search was going as she worried about what had happened when Landon confronted Roman since she knew that he would have. Lizzie insisted on doing Ava's hair for her as she created a series of braids before pinning them up at the back of Ava's head in a messy updo before adding a jewelled hair chain fo decorate her look, she also wore smokey brown eye makeup thatched a slight gold tint to it as well as light pink matte lipstick. Soon it was time for Ava to put on her silver dress that had once been Rebekah Mikaelson's, the dress has sheer three quarter sleeves with sequins that decorated the bodice too before leading down to the full skirt of the dress that descended into a sheer spotted material hiding her silver strapped high heels eventually it was time for Ava to take her place at the top of the stairs that the contestants and their escorts were to walk down as she began to worry since Landon had yet to arrive

" Miss Renée Ford, escorted by James Stephens" Vera said calling out the next couple as Ava realised that there was just one more before it was her turn as she looked around for Landon

" oh wow, you look... you look amazing" Landon said as he suddenly appeared a little more unbalanced looking than normal as he temporarily forget that he was mad at her as he took in how amazing she looked

" Hey, finally! I was beginning to worry that you were going to leave me on my own here. Where have you been? You okay? Why do you smell like a bar?" Ava said realising she had a lot of questions

" oh umm that... Penelope Park told me that you are keeping a secret... about my mom. She says that we met her and that I don't remember it... but you do" Landon said remembering why he was mad

" how would she even know... the pens she handed out at Christmas to everyone, they're spelled. Of course they are, I should have figured it out by now" Ava said wondering how Penelope could have known

" She's lying, right? Just tell me she's lying, Ava" Landon said hoping that she was going to confirm the one thing he was wishing for right now as he knew she was the one person who had never hurt him before

" Landon, I can explain. Please let's just get through this and I'll explain everything to you" Ava said practically pleading with him as she felt her chest begin to tighten in fear and anxiousness

" You know, I wasn't always the most honest person but...you were the one that taught me the value in being truthful and the truth... I can't be here right now" Landon said before walking away from her

" Landon? Landon! Please don't do this... Landon!" Ava said trying to stop him from walking away as she gently grabbed his arm for him pull it away leaving her alone as she began to panic

" Ava, you're next" the man said next to her who was running the show by making sure that the contestants were ready when it was their turn to go down the stairs and show themselves off

" I can't do this. I can't breathe... I just...I can't. I need to go, I need to-" Ava said as she began to feel her chest get tighter and more painful as she began to panic and got scared about what to do

" hey, I've got you. I'm here okay? You're not alone" Roman said coming up behind her as she tried to escape as he gently cupped her face to wipe away her tears as he tried to calm her down since he seem her begin to panic from his place downstairs

" Roman, I can't do this. I need to go after Landon, I just need to... I don't know, I need to do" Ava said feeling like the room was beginning to fold over on her as she looked around her to the others

" You can do this, just five more minutes. Get through this and it'll all be over, I promise" Roman said as he took her arm as they took their positions as she made sure that her makeup was okay

" Miss Ava Mikaelson escorted by Roman Sienna" Vera said calling out their names as they walked down the stairs as Ava held onto her skirt to prevent herself from falling as she tried to focus

" that's one thing down, now we just need to the dance and then we can get out of here okay?... You doing okay?" Roman said as they slow began to the near touch part of the dance for the pageant

" I'm fine..." Ava said with a shaky voice as she was barely able to hold in her emotions as she thought about how everything seemed to always crash around her like she ruined everything she touched

" which means you're anything but fine. Come on, I know you, Ava" Roman said knowing that there was still a part of him of that always wished that things had worked out better for them

" Let's just get through this like you said so I can retreat into my bedroom and never come out again" Ava said knowing that she wanted nothing more than to lose herself at the bottom of a gallon of ice cream

" you know I can't be that Landon just ditched you like this" Roman said as they danced as he thought about how scared and panicked she was when he found her about to leave on the stairs

" he had his reasons, very valid reasons" Ava said thinking about how she would react if things were turned and she was in his position since she knew that she had always been firm on lying

" valid or not, you're the kind of girl that guys don't walk away from and if they do then they regret it for the rest of her lives. Trust me, I know" Roman said knowing he wished for a second chance

" to be fair, this situation also involves his mom... apparently I'm really bad when it comes to my boyfriends moms, she also hated supernatural creatures too" Ava said realising the similarities

" careful, some might say that you have a thing for emo guys with mommy issues" Roman said making her smile a little as he realised that even the smallest smile from her could light the room up

" hey I wonder that's about. What are they fighting about?" Ava said as they touched and began to dance as she noticed that Lizzie and Josie were arguing while Wyatt tried to get between them

" Who knows? It's always something with those girls" Roman said thinking about how they used to be when he attended the school and about the amount of rules they would spread about Ava and Wyatt

" Roman, I know you can hear them so show off a little and use that vamp hearing of yours and tell me what's going on" Ava said as she knew that it look a little too intense to be about nothing

It's silly. Sibling rivalry stuff... apparently Penelope Parks is leaving the school and Lizzie didn't tell Josie then she made some crack about Josie crushing in Wyatt" Roman said scoffing at them

" there's something you're not telling me, I know you too remember?" Ava said knowing that Roman was holding something back that he thought that whatever was going to hurt her more

" Lizzie didn't really think and made some cruel remark about helping you due today because you're fragile and cursed as a first born Mikaelson witch who could kill thousands without blinking because someone you loved died" Roman said knowing it was going to hit her hard

" she's wrong though, is she? I mean every time I get scared or let myself feel today something happens, I'm like a ticking time bomb" Ava said as Roman heard her voice beginning to break

" that's not true, are you okay?" Roman said seeing that she was beginning to fall apart again as he wished that this would end soon so he could get her out of her to allow her to just let go

" May I have your attention, please? Without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls. From the Salvatore School, Miss Ava Mikaelson" Vera did announcing the winner although Ava could barely hear her as she began to spiral and freak out as the spotlight hit her

" Congratulations, sis...It's okay, I'm here...Just let it out, just let go. Let it out real way, the way you've needed to all along. I'm not going anywhere" Wyatt said hugging his sister as she began to cry and let go after seeing that the glass in the room was beginning to shake again due to her magic

As they could, Wyatt got Ava got out of the main hall where the pageant was being held as the after party carried on since he knew that she needed to relax and get away from the pressures of being away of people as he thought about how his aunt Freya used to tell them that Ava was more at risk of her magic becoming out of control in ways that they couldn't imagine due to her being the first born and being a tribrid causing her to have all kinds of magic inside of her. Ava retreated into their room as she got changed out of the dress into a grey long sleeved Henley shirt and a pair of blue spotted pyjama pants, she began to pull out of hair from it complicated braided hair so that it fell down her shoulders. Once she was dressed into something more comfortable, she headed out of the room and went to check on Lizzie since she knew that they needed to talk as it was clear that something went down between her and Josie

" hey I wanted to give you these back and check on you since it seemed like things were tense between you and Josie" Ava said knocking her Lizzie's door as she carried Lizzie's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant folders

" yeahs she got mad at me, I guess I can't really blame... I can be a really bad sister sometimes" Lizzie said knowing that Ava would understand since she was also a twin and shared the unique bond

" yeah I get that, I'm here if you need to talk but right now I need to go find Landon" Ava said knowing fat she needed to go and explain what had happened with the whole Seylah thing

" Just give him a minute to breathe, boys need some space before they come crawling back. Something I learned with Wyatt" Lizzie said as she sat down in her bed as she thought about it

" you know I thought I could keep it all together, I've worked so hard to move on from all the things that have happened to me in my life and pretend that I'm okay but not I'm not" Ava said tearful

" sometimes it's okay to admit you're not okay" Lizzie said thinking about how many times she had heard that from one of her parents or Stefan as she thought about how to deal with magical mental health

" everyone was right, everyone's been right. I needed to like let it all out and not shut everything out. How did you know what to say? How'd you know what to do?" Ava said thinking about how good she was

" It's just what Wyatt and Josie's done for me a thousand times, she's really mad at me. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry" Lizzie said not sure how she was going to fix this between them

" Landon's pretty mad at me too and I'm not sure if there any thing I can do to fix it... I'm scared that this is him breaking up with me" Ava said as the tears began to fall at the thought of this

" Then let's make a deal, you help me get Josie back and I'll help you get Landon" Lizzie said holding her hand out as she knew that there were benefits of them being friends as Ava shook her hand


	15. Chapter 15: I'll tell you a story

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x15 of the legacies, I've tried to put some different scenes and try to show more of Wyatt I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 15: I'll tell you a story

A day or two later, Ava and Wyatt was sleeping as soundly as they could get in their beds with everything that was currently going in their lives between the ongoing swarm of monsters that were coming at them whether they had the next key to unlock Malivore or not as if seemed and between Landon finding out about the secret they were keeping about his mom, Seylah. Ava had went to bed that night feeling like her whole world had come crashing around once again as she tried to talk to him to explain why she didn't want to tell him about Seylah but he wasn't in the room that he shared with Rafael, however according to Rafael he hadn't come to their room in a while making her worry and have a low grade ongoing panic attack about what was going on with him. The Mikaelson twins were woken up by the sound of someone knocking on their door as Wyatt grumbled something resembling a command to come in as Peyton and Klaus came into the room to speak to their eldest children. Ava pulled a grey hoodie over her orange tank top that matched her white pyjama pants with colourful birds on it as she sat up in her bed waking up slightly as she ran her hair through her messy blonde waves.

" hey guys, I know it's early but we need to talk to you" Peyton said as she sat down on the chair that sat in front of the desk in the room as she looked between both of her wonderful children

" what's going on? Is that tea?" Ava said as she suddenly because aware of the cups that their father was holding in his hand as he gave his daughter a smile as he thought about how she had inherited her mother's love for caffeine

" is that one of Cassie's homemade doughnuts?" Wyatt said suddenly more awake than he had been as soon as he smelt the delicious fried sugar filled pastry as he wondered what was going on

" yes and yes, you think we'd come and wake you this early without something to sweeten you both up? You think we're new here?" Klaus said handing them a cup of tea each and some doughnuts

" so what's going on that you think that we need to be bribed?" Ava said as she took a from her teacup to realise that her mom had made it the way she loved it with a drop or two of honey in it instead of sugar

" we need to head back to Chicago for a while, there's something there that I think might help Rafael. I've learned a lot about wolves since arriving in New Orleans all those years ago" Peyton said gently

" you think you can help him?" Wyatt said looking to Ava as he gave a quick glance since he knew ray she was in the dark about how bad Rafael's condition actually was since Rafael didn't want her to know

" I'm sure as hell going to try, I have a really bad habit of not being able to give up on the kids I care about" Peyton said as moved to sit down on Wyatt's bed as she thought about leaving them again

" it's one of the more annoying and endearing qualities about your mother that I love" Klaus said from she he was standing leaning against the wall admiring the people that his twins had become

" and I'm guessing if you're here now telling us this then you're leaving as soon as?" Ava said thinking about how everything was spiralling for her as she broke off a piece of her doughnut before eating it

" the car is already and waiting for us to head to the airport. We're leaving as soon we've finished here and before you ask, we've already talked to Cassie" Peyton said thinking about protective they were

" and you should know that we're leaving Nathanial here too, we're going to be gone for a few days and he has started learning how to control his impulses. Plus he loves being with you guys" Klaus said knowing they would look after their little brother

" don't worry, we've got his back. He can hang with me today" Wyatt said knowing that the school could be scary to someone new especially considering that Nate was only two although he acted older

" l know you do, you guys are great when it comes to your siblings" Klaus said smiling as he realised they reminded him of him as his own siblings back before they became the original vampires

" listen I know a lot is still going on here so if you need us then we're only a phone call away... and Aves, don't worry I'm sure that Landon will come around soon" Peyton said knowing her daughter was worried

" doubt it, he hates me now and I can't blame him. He's been looking for his mom for years and I didn't even tell him when he did, I didn't even tell him that she erased herself to save him" Ava said upset

" but you did that to protect him and he will realise that soon enough, either way he's lucky to have you as his girlfriend and he will see that" Klaus said trying to comfort her since he could see how this was affecting her

Once their parents had left to go to the airport and back to Chicago, Ava got dressed for school as she wore a black shirt buttoned dress that had a slightly pleated shirt and showed off the lace red bralette she wore underneath as well as wore a pair of spotted patterned tights and a pair of black docs. Ava so her hair in a messy low wide bun style with the excess hair fanned out at the bottom of the bun and some of her soft waves framing her face, she also wore dark brown smokey eye makeup and light pink almost nude colour of matte lipstick. While Wyatt wore a more casual outfit to fit the uniform brief that consisted of a soft grey sweater with the school logo on it, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers. As Wyatt finished getting ready for the day, he turned to look at Ava who had finished getting ready before he did staring at the blank canvas in front of her with a still clean paintbrush as Wyatt wondered what was preventing her from creating on her masterpieces.

" what's going on over there, Picasso?" Wyatt said as he leaned against his bed frame as he watched wondering what was going on inside of her head as he knew that she was clearly not okay right now

" yeah I just... I wanted to start on something new but ummm I just can't think of anything to do" Ava said as she put down the paintbrush admitting defeat to herself as she went over to her backpack

" isn't it funny that you started to paint again when you started to fall for Landon and now that he's gone so is your inspiration?" Wyatt said knowing that Landon not talking to her was really affecting her

" is this where you're going to tell me that Landon is the light of my life, my reason for being, the one that lifts me up?" Ava said trying to pass her pain over it all by using humour and sarcasm with him

" you might mock but Landon is good for you, he brings out your human side. I still can't believe that he just left you there on the stairs in the middle of the pageant" Wyatt said knowing it was bad move on his part

" to be fair, I don't blame him. I mean he just found out that I was keeping this big secret from him and he was right, I was the one always preaching about honest then I kept this from him " Ava said softly

" that doesn't count, I mean this is different. This isn't some small time lie like stealing the last chocolate bar, this is about his mom and you kept it from him to protect him" Wyatt said thinking about it

" you think that makes a different? Whether it is a big or a small lie?" Ava said knowing that she needed to talk to Landon and explain why she did what she did and begin to make it up to him somehow

" yeah of course and he's fooling himself if he thinks that he wouldn't do the same if things where reverse" Wyatt said knowing that Landon would keep this from Ava if it protecting her from any pain

" I just need to talk to him then we try and work this out but between him getting jealous about Roman and finding out what Seylah, I've got a lot to make up for" Ava said remembering Roman was still here

" ok don't go blaming yourself for Roman, that dude being back has nothing to do with you... we should head out to Alaric office before class" Wyatt said as he grabbed his backpack as he remembered that Alaric had requested for them to come to his office that morning

" if we're going to Alaric's office then I'm going to need something sweet and chocolate like to keep me going" Ava said groaning slightly as she grabbed her own backpack as Wyatt took a snack from their stash

" here... I know how you can get when you don't have enough sugar in your system... oh this is awkward" Wyatt said as they headed out of their room to see Roman sitting the hall with a crowd around him

" beyond awkward... and I'm going to go this way" Ava said pointing in the opposite direction that Roman was in knowing that she didn't need to give Landon any more reason to be mad at her

" hey Ava... how are you? You know after the pageant?" Roman said as he quickly got up from his chair in the hall as he moved towards her catching her arm as Wyatt realised that it just gotten more awkward

" ummm yeah fine, I mean not fine because it was horrific but umm I gotta go... right, Wyatt?" Ava said stumbling over her words as she looked to Wyatt for some help to see that he was completely distracted

" what? I'm sorry, what? Yeah, we should go see Alaric" Wyatt said distracted by the fact that he had just seen Rafael trying to poorly hide from Ava as he remembered how she had found out about his feelings for her

" thank you for back up on that one, where were you anyway?" Ava said as she walked away from Roman with Wyatt in tow as she wondered what had gotten him so distracted when she needed him

" Raf, he was hiding around the corner from you. Whatever Emma was trying with him to help him clearly didn't help with him" Wyatt said worrying about his second command and his fellow werewolf

" he still blacking out?" Ava said worrying about Rafael as she thought about how they had known the risks when they had given him the elixir to help him remember what happened with Landon and MG

" yeah and for much longer now, he'll just walk around like a zombie until he snaps out of it" Wyatt said thinking about how Rafael had been lately and how that was just making him worry more and more

" hey guys, glad you're both here. We were waiting for you" Alaric said as they walked into his office as they noticed that Emma was also there waiting for them making them more curious about what was going on

" Emma's here too? Is this about Raf or have you finally decided to tag team us into a therapy session?" Wyatt said sensing that something big was going on if it meant they were both there

" it's about Landon" Alaric said looking straight at Ava before looking over at Emma as they were both worried about her reaction to the news that they had for her since her recent behaviour was still fresh in their heads

" what about him?" Ava said as she placed her hand onto her stomach as she suddenly felt her heart drop to her stomach as she knew immediately that something was wrong where Landon was concerned

" he left me a voicemail, I think it's better if I just play it for you" Alaric said as he knew that it was better for Ava to hear for herself in order to face the truth about what was going on with Landon and what needed to be done

" Hey Ric, sorry to take off like that but I just needed a little time. So I'm going camping for a while. Hopefully I can catch up on classwork later. Tell Raf and Jed hi for me and tell Lizzie that I love her" Landon said on the answering machine as it caused more questions than answers

" Jed? Why would he say hi to Jed? They hate each other or rather Jed hates him and Landon is terrified of him since Jed beat him to a pulp" Ava said thinking that him asking for Jed was weird

" and Lizzie? Why would he tell you to tell Lizzie he loves her? They barely talk and all she does is call him names" Wyatt said agreeing with Ava that something was weird about his voicemail

" You should go after him, something doesn't make sense about this. Something is wrong and Landon could be in danger right now while we stand around and talk about it" Ava said worried

" Ava, listen-" Alaric said thinking about stubborn and determined she could be sometimes especially when it came to people she loved but also how unused to people she was sometimes

" no, you listen okay? Triad already tried to come for him once so who is to say that they wouldn't come for him again? It's not safe for him out there, we need to find him" Ava said almost panicking

" she's right, if you buying into this story of him camping somewhere then you're a bigger fool than I thought you were" Wyatt said backing up his sister as he thought about something didn't feel right

" We kept a massive secret from him and I think he just needs some time to process that. I think we should respect his privacy and just wait" Alaric said knowing it was hard for her to hear

" you're kidding me right now, right?" Ava said as Alaric fought the urge to groan as he realised that she was about to argue with him when the door was thrown open to show an angry Cassie

" Cas, what's up? You look like the tiniest Incredible Hulk" Wyatt said taking in his little sister's angry expression despite her happy appearance as she wore a dress with a nailshead pattern that had ruffles on the sleeves and a black bow, she also wore black tights and Maryjanes

" Lizzie is the kitchen making a mess, she told me to come and get Ava. Please get her of my kitchen" Cassie said clearly not liking that someone had invaded her sacred and private space

" let's go... but this isn't over" Ava said as she steered her sister out of the office with Wyatt behind them as Ava gently tugged on Cassie's braids as she tried to calm her down since it wasn't good for her

" hey you go do that and I'll go track down Nate. I'm going to keep him with me today while I deal with Raf but keep me updated" Wyatt said before heading to Nate's room to check on his brother

" so want to tell me what's really wrong? You love people being in your kitchen and helping them, you teaching others to bake so that's not why you're angry" Ava said as they headed to the kitchen

" I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be angry... it's just something is wrong" Cassie said causing Ava to stop them in her tracks as she noticed that something wasn't right about her statement

" what do you mean?" Ava said bending down to her sister's level as she knew that sometimes Cassie got these prophetical feelings although she was still too young to recognise or understand them

" I guess have feeling like someone is in danger and that something bad is going to happen to the school" Cassie said as she wished that she had a better handle on her abilities like her older siblings had

" just a feeling or have you had a vision?" Ava said as she gently touched her hair and tried to comfort her since she knew that it would only make her worry about things that she couldn't control

" just a feeling... I already told mom before she left and she said not to force a vision and to tell you or Wyatt" Cassie said knowing that she couldn't ignore what was going on with her and her abilities

" come on then let's go and check on Lizzie... Was there a monster attack in here?" Ava said as they walked into the kitchen to see the mess and chaos that Lizzie had created in the kitchen

" There you are and I see you bought the little Mikaelson baker with you, I got tired of waiting so I attempted a banana cream pie by myself" Lizzie said a little too chipper for them as she saw them

" Where is it?" Ava said looking around trying to locate the banana cream pie but came up blank as she saw as Cassie grabbed her stool and grab one of the bowls filled with the cream to try it

"In the garbage. I said 'attempted' which is why I'm glad that you bought your nicer mini me with you" Lizzie said knowing that Cassie's baking skills were legendary throughout the school

" attempted being the key word, this banana custard is all wrong" Cassie said as she gave them a face that said it all as she began to grab all the ingredients that she needed to make the pie again

" anyway we're gonna go back to plan A, and Cassie are gonna make it for me... right?" Lizzie said looking at her boyfriend's little sister will such hope as the younger blonde girl silently nodded

" and then pass it off as your own, no doubt" Ava said as she knew that she would interject if Cassie didn't love baking so much and if it wasn't the one thing to calm her down worries

" so status update: Josie didn't come back last night, I think she slept in Penelope's old room which is a really good way to get hepatitis B" Lizzie said remembering the deal that they made

" what's hepatitis B?" Cassie said making them both realise that she was still in the room and only nine as Ava gave Lizzie a look to silently ask her to watch what she was staying just in case

" nothing, Cas... Lizzie, have you slept at all? You seem a little..." Ava said wondering if Wyatt had checked in with her yet since something seemed a little off about her and her perky behaviour

" Focused? Motivated? On point? Because I am" Lizzie said filling in the blanks for her as she tried to pretend that she was okay rather than forcing herself to admit what was really going on with her

" Sure, yeah. I mean that's now what I was going to say, I was going to say you seem a little crazed" Ava said knowing that she definitely seemed a little manic about making it up to Josie

" Not sleeping in the same bedroom means that Twin Forgiveness Cuddle is off the table" Lizzie said suddenly wondering if this was just a twin thing or something that only Saltzman twin thing

" twin forgiveness cuddle? Strangely Wyatt and I do something similar but I'm guessing not as girly. Where is she? " Ava said thinking about how every set of twins had their own thing to comfort the other

" she's been holed up in the library, so a snack offering should do the trick" Lizzie said thinking about how plan would go down without a hitch since it had worked so well in the past before

" you know at some point, you might actually have to apologise" Ava said as she grabbed some raspberries from the fridge before starting to snack on them as they talked or in Cassie's case bake

" mom says that we should always apologise when we've done something wrong, dad says to do even if we don't think we're in the wrong" Cassie said as she continued to bake the banana cream pie

" wrong, my little friend. We never apologise, trust me okay? Anyway this is what we do, I'm selfish then she sulks and then I offer baked goods" Lizzie said knowing there was a routine to this

" Someone else's baked goods, I'm not sure that counts" Ava said thinking about how she thought about how her and Wyatt never really fought like this before since they usually had bigger issues

" anyway it's your turn for an update, any word from our mop-headed elf?" Lizzie said thinking about Ava's issues with Landon and what happened at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with them

" I don't really have an update, he says he needs time to think and that he needs space... all of which he said on a very weird voicemail to your dad" Ava said knowing that the voicemail was still bugging her

" all boys say they need space, mostly because they don't want to apologise for being a jerk to you" Lizzie said since she was the more experiences one between them due to Ava's hate for people

" I don't know about that, I feel like if I could just figure out the right thing to say then he'd come back and we'd be fine or as close as fine as we can get after I kept his mom a secret" Ava said frustrated by the whole situation

" So then practice. Emma has this prism that simulates a conversation, she makes me use it to talk to my mom and my dad when I'm in a state. I'll trade you one prism for a banana cream pie" Lizzie said thinking about how everything was different since they lived in a world filled with magic

" ok deal but again I'm not making the pie, Cassie is. I mean I feel back at exploiting my nine year old sister but she makes such good pie" Ava said kissing Cassie on the head as she continued to bake

" I'd be mad but I really do make good pie and I love baking" Cassie said as she did her usual happy baking dance when she was baking making them both laugh as they realised how normal she was

After Cassie had successfully baked Lizzie her banana cream pie since her first couple of attempts had been a disaster and Lizzie had tried to give it to Josie in the orders spotting the fact that she was intensely researching something called the merge, Lizzie called on Ava to let her know as they revised their deal to include Ava gathering any information she could on the merge using her own talents while Lizzie procured the hologram prism that Emma kept in her voice. Once both girls had procured the item that they were after, which for Ava was a book in Alaric's office that she had seen him reading countless of times when he thought neither her or Wyatt were playing attention to him as she realised that it must be important, they decided to meet back in Lizzie's room to trade their goods

" hey... please you tell me you have this prism thing, I need to work this out like now" Ava said knowing that she was missing her boyfriend more than anything right now as she wished she could talk to him

" Hi and her knock yourself out, the first time's kind of freaky because you're basically talking to your subconscious but it gets better and more real" Lizzie said warning her from her own experiences

" Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me... oh and this is for you I saw your dad reading it. He keeps it locked up in his office and in my experience, your dad only locks up the good stuff like his booze. so it's bound to have something about that Merge thing Josie's looking for" Ava said as she handed over the book that she had stolen from his office earlier

" For once, your weird relationship with my dad actually comes in handy" Lizzie said thinking about how being friends with Ava was much better than being her enemy especially times like this

" it's not weird... ok, it may be a little weird but it works. Hey do me a favour and just be careful. If your dad's hiding something then I'm sure it's for a good reason" Ava said getting a bad feeling

" I'm sure I can handle it, whatever it is. I just have this feeling that everything is gonna work out just fine. Can you feel it?" Lizzie said suddenly way perkier than she had been a moment ago

" no but you're way more optimistic than I am" Ava said knowing that she was way more likely to believe that something bad was about to happen than Lizzie was who always saw the bright side

" it's like the whole school is vibrating. We're both gonna get our people back, you'll see" Lizzie said as she hugged Ava before Ava grabbed the prism as escaped the room to bump into Wyatt

" hey what are you doing in Lizzie's room?" Wyatt said still finding it weird that his twin sister and girlfriend were friends now as he sometimes wondered if it was better the way it used to be

" I gave her something she wanted to make things up with Josie and she gave me this, it's some kind of prism that allow me to talk to a hologram fake Landon" Ava said showing him the prism

" so you can what? Practice what you're going to say to him, you really some rehearsed speech is going to work with this situation?" Wyatt said not sure that there was anything she could do to make him forgive her

" Wyatt, this is the first time that I've liked anyone like this and I'm sure as hell not going to let him go with a fight so if this is going to help then yeah I'm going to try it" Ava said sounding determined

" in that case, I suggest you take it down to the docks since no one will bother you there and Emma won't come hunting for it" Wyatt said realising that she need to do this to focus her mind

" thank you... hey where is Nate? I think you were on baby bro duties today?" Ava said noticing that Wyatt was without the presence of their energetic two year baby brother as she wondered why

" yeah he's with Alaric, you know how they love to hang out. Figured I would check on Lizzie" Wyatt said as Ava scrunched her nose up as she knew what he was planning as she left him alone

Ava headed down to the docks as she thought about how the place was the perfect for this particular task since this was the place for so many of Ava and Landon's moments as she took a moment to remember everything that had happened between them to this point as it kept her determination and motivation up as she knew that she needed to do anything and everything she could to try make this right between them since the alternative was just to terrible to think about. Ava held the prism to the sun to look at it better before placing it done on the bench in front of her as she closed her eyes to take a moment to focus her mind and think about Landon to allow the prism to conjure up the Landon from her subconscious as she opened them after hearing the one voice that was like music to her ears

" Hey there" Landon said as Ava opened her eyes to nervously laugh as she suddenly realised how much she had missed which was ridiculous since it hadn't been that long since she had seen him

" Hey back... this is incredible, I mean wow" Ava said not being able to believe her eyes since the Landon in front of her was very much as real as the real Landon where he so happened to be right now

" Are you okay? You seem a little, I don't know, frazzled" Landon said noticing that there was something off about her as she giggled more out of happiness than humour which was so unlike her

" Yeah, sorry... this is a little weird, this is my first time talking to a magical hologram. I just it takes a while to get used to" Ava said since she has to remind herself that this wasn't the real him

" Hologram? What do you mean, a hologram? What does that mean? That I'm not real? What are you talking about?" The Landon in front of her said as he began to freak out about her meaning

" wait what?... Oh my God, don't do that!" Ava said beginning to panic as she wondered if the was something that Lizzie had forgotten to mention to her as the hologram of Landon began to laugh

" Sorry... You just seemed tense, I was trying to break the ice" Landon said as he laughed at her reaction cussing Ava to smile more as she realised this was just as good as being with the real him

" Well at least I know this is a pretty accurate version of you, all I need you to do is something stupid but charming" Ava said thinking about how Landon would blurt things out but it seemed to work for him

" You can thank yourself for that, I guess" Landon said reminding her that the hologram version of Landon was created from the version of him in her head showing that she knew him so well

" I guess I can..." Ava said taking a moment as she smiled and admired him as she suddenly wished that the real Landon was in front of her so that she could talk to him for real

" You had something you wanted to say to me?" Landon said reminding her of the reason why she was using this hologram prism which was for her to practice her apology to Landon before actually doing it

" Yeah... so I should have told you about your mom and-and the whole thing earlier. I mean I was just trying to protect you from being hurt. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you" Ava said struggling to find the right wording for what she wanted to say

" What, that's it? You're 'sorry if I hurt you'?" Landon said picking up on the word if as she was making seem like the fault was his for getting upset at her for keeping such a big secret from him

" what? I am hence the apology" Ava said wondering what she said that was so wrong as she realised that this was something that he could actually probably do if this was a real interaction

" Okay then I accept your apology if you're actually sorry" Landon said thinking about how her apology wasn't really an apology since she was placing the blame onto him instead of owing up

" What the hell is your problem? I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Ava said beginning o get annoyed and frustrated by the fact that none of her efforts seemed to be working right now

" I mean, do you seriously think that speech would have worked on me? I mean come on, that's not what you actually wanted to say" Landon said knowing that there was something more she wanted to say

" and how would you know? You're a hologram" Ava said thinking about how this was pretty much a glorified talking picture of Landon as she thought maybe the real Landon would respond differently

" Because I am you remember? And you know that this wouldn't work" the hologram Landon said reminding her once again that he was made up and created from her subconscious of Landon

" Fine then you tell me what it is that I want to say and I'll say it instead of you complaining to me like a whiny baby" Ava said getting more and more frustrated by how hard all of this for her

" That's not how this works, Ava. You have to listen!" He said trying to make her realise that she was missing something since she was trying so hard to make herself forget about that niggling feeling

" Listen to what? Even fake you is infuriating. God!... urgh I hate having to be an actual person" Ava said as she grabbed the prism to head back towards the school to talk to Lizzie about this

Meanwhile back in the school, Wyatt had decided to grab Nate up from Alaric since he was planning on staying with the wolves for a while since he was worried that he had been neglecting them with everything that was going on around them between his sudden road trip and the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant as well as wanted to keep an eye on Rafael. Wyatt decided to take his energetic two year old brother to the gym where the wolves were currently working out to try and blow some steam off including Jed and Rafael as well as to just spend some time with others like them since werewolves could play a little rougher when it came to playing with their own kind. As they walked in or in Nate's case bounced in all the wolves looked to their alpha and his little brother who was wearing a pair of black jersey dungarees with brown straps, a short sleeved white tshirt with black spots in it and a pair of black converse

" hey little man, what you doing here?" Rafael said as he noticed the two year old running into the room before he stopped to stare at all the tall and muscle people around him since he was used to werewolves like his mom

" Wy said I could come hang out with the wolves and I've been practicing my howling" Nate said showing how young he was and how his thinking was despite how good his speech was

" oh yeah then let's hear it, little wolf" Jed said knowing that despite all the issues he had in the past with Wyatt and Ava that he still wouldn't be mean to a little kid like Nate who was so happy

" ahhhoooo! Was that good?" Nate said making the wolves around him begin laugh as he howled while Wyatt took a seat over at the bleachers as he watched over his wolves laughing at his brother

" really good, Nate but I've told you werewolves aren't like that. We're more controlled and cooler than normal wolves" Wyatt said thinking about how he was still too young to understand the supernatural

" and I am a third wolf so that makes me a third cool" Nate said showing how his little brain worked making them all chuckle again as he thought about how his mom and dad told him what he was

" I think your math is a little off there, little man" Rafael said thinking about how cute the youngest was Mikaelson as he thought about how much he missed spending time with Nate's eldest sister

" hey Nate, why don't you join the wolves and they can teach you the game they were playing? A much milder and basic version of the game though, remember he's two" Wyatt said before nodding for Rafael to join him

" so your little brother is hanging out with you, huh?" Rafael said as he sat beside him on the bench wondering what was going on since he could see that Wyatt was clearly thinking hard about something

" yeah, well our parents headed back to Chicago to deal with something and our mom wanted to try to find a way to help you" Wyatt said sitting back a little as he watched his wolves with Nate

" you know mom is different from anyone I've met, I mean she was so kind and sweet to me" Rafael said thinking about how Peyton was everything he had wished that his own mom had been

" she can be, I mean she's a great mom and I know I can talk to her about anything but trust me when I say she's got a mean streak. One that she's needed to have dealing with some of the supernatural dramas she's been faced with" Wyatt said knowing his mom was definitely fierce

" at least I know where Ava gets it from, your mom is the original Wonder Woman" Rafael said thinking about how he had never seen Ava stumble or get nervous about the things they've faced

" how you doing with all that? Have you spoken to her since she found out about your feelings?" Wyatt said thinking about how he had seen Rafael hiding from Ava instead of facing her

" she's my brother's girl, man. I can't do anything about my feelings for her, I couldn't do that to Landon. He's been pining for her as long as I've known him" Rafael said thinking about it all

" he loves her and she loves him, I get that and I get why it's hard for you but come on... ignoring your feelings and what's going on with you is doing nothing but hurting you" Wyatt said honestly

" I don't know what you're talking" Rafael said pretending that he was okay despite knowing that Wyatt would know better than that since he was his alpha and a close friend of his lately

" Raf, I know you're blacking out and having fits of uncontrollable rage. Emma said that her therapy only worked so much but she couldn't stop your condition form worsening" Wyatt said showing him that there weren't any secrets in a school like this

" I've got it under control, don't worry about me" Rafael said before walking away as Wyatt's phone chimed with a new text from Lizzie to tell him that she was on the verge of another episode

After her disastrous attempt at an apology to Landon or at least the hologram version of him, Ava had headed to Lizzie's room to find her to ask her more about the prism since she clearly had more experience with it than Ava did due to her sessions with Emma, however Ava knew something was wrong with the slightly younger blonde as she got closer to her room to hear her panicking and the familiar sound of things crashing around her. As if Ava needed more confirmation that Lizzie was on the verge of having one of her magical meltdowns, Wyatt came running around the corner clearly trying to come to Lizzie's aide before something happened as Ava suddenly had a new sense of admiration for her brother.

" Breathe...Stay calm. No, no, don't do this!" Lizzie said chanting to herself in an attempt to keep herself calm and from destroying her room further as Wyatt and Ava gently walking into her room

" Hey Iz, are you okay?" Wyatt said as he gently approached her knowing that sometimes his touch worked for her and other times it only made her worse as she realised that she could hurt him

" Stay back... It's fine, It'll pass" Lizzie said as Wyatt shook his head since he had seen this before and could recognise that she was trying to deny the fact she was having an episode right now

" What do we do? Do we need to do the yelling- in-the-woods thing?" Ava said remembering how much that helped her when she felt her magic built up and ready to spill out of her due to everything

" No, I just... I need to find out what this Merge thing is, okay? I feel like it's a spell that she's gonna use to just leave or break us up or something!" Lizzie said as things continue to explode around them

" hey Lizzie... do me a favour and just take some deep breathe, that's it...I've got you" Wyatt said as he gently calmed her down enough for her to allow him to hold her and calm her down more

" listen I'll call our Aunt Freya... she'll know something about this Merge thing and then we can figure it out from there, okay? Wyatt, you got this?" Ava said as she watched as her brother rub circles into Lizzie's back to comfort her

" yeah I've got her, go call aunt Freya and let me know what she says" Wyatt said trying to think what it would be like if his twin was suddenly gone or had somehow separated herself from him

While Ava headed towards Alaric's office since she figured that he would want to know about Lizzie and her latest episode as her father, she spotted Josie sitting in the common reading a book that she had presumable check out of the library after her long search on the merge as she wrestled with herself for a moment as whether or she should go over and talk to her about Lizzie since she knew that it wasn't really place but still something needed to be done. She couldn't help but think about what it would feel like to be in their position where Wyatt wasn't talking to her or was insisting on having a life away from her effectively cutting her out of his life making her realise that the thought alone was unbearable as she walked over to Josie

" Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Ava said as she sat in the chair in front of Josie as she realised that she had never seen the small brunette as mad as she was right now especially with her sister

" I don't know, shouldn't you be hanging out with your new best friend?" Josie said thinking about how her and Lizzie has been inseparable since finding out the truth about why they hared each other

" really, Josie? Cut the attitude, it's me you're talking to and that's actually why I'm here. I-I think some sort of crash is brewing, Wyatt managed to calm her down before" Ava said trying to be nice

" if Lizzie is on the verge of a major breakdown then you should stay away" Josie said without emotion and feeling as she knew that everyone should stop feeding her the attention she carved

" ok look, I know that you're mad at her, but... she's still your sister and your twin, she really needs your help. Help that only a twin can give and I'm saying that as a twin" Ava said thinking about Wyatt

" Why? She did this to herself" Josie said closing her book over as she decided that's this conversation had gone too far as she grew tired of Lizzie and of her constant playing the victim

" are you serious, right now? You're blaming her for her supernatural mental health issues? She can't control her brain chemistry, Josie" Ava said wondering if she knew how ridiculous that was

" no but she can choose to take her medication, she hasn't taken it since we saw her mom because she doesn't like the way that it makes her feel" Josie said thinking about Lizzie's condition

" that seems fair and very common with this kind of condition" Ava Silas thinking about everything she knew about mental health issues from her discussion with Emma discussing her own difficulties

" she tried magical bracelets and releasing her inner bitch and then distracting herself with Miss Mystic Falls but all of that is just delaying the inevitable" Josie said ignoring Ava and her comments

" so you just want to let crumble and suffer from having a major and possibly highly destructive meltdown to what, prove how messed up she is?" Ava said shaking her head in disgust at her

" Letting her crash is the only way anything will ever change" Josie said completely cold as she knew that she couldn't keep putting Lizzie and her own needs before her own as she thought of Penelope

" I get that you're mad at her and that Penelope made you realise something things but she's still your sister at the end of the day and there is some part of you that knows how bad this is going to be, that wants to help. Listen to that part, Josie. You're better than this" Ava said as she walked away

Once Wyatt had managed to calm down Lizzie enough to know that she wasn't about to have another major meltdown any time soon, he gently pried himself away from her since he knew that he needed to go check in with his wolves since he was still highly aware of Rafael and his ever changing moods as he worried that e was about to have a meltdown of his own. Before heading down to the common room where the wolves currently were, Wyatt checked on Nate was now napping in his room for a while before heading down the stairs just in time to see Rafael bump shoulders with one of the vampire in the school as something told him that this was what he had been waiting for all day

" Watch it, wolf" the vampire said as he turned around clearly ready for a fight with a wolf as Wyatt thought about the hate that ran deep between these two species that was around even when his dad was human

" What'd you say to me?" Rafael said refusing to back down from the vampire as Wyatt realised that he was currently in the middle of those rage fits that he had been talking about before with him

" I said, watch it... wolf" the vampire said only making things worse as he thought about how this was the werewolf who had bitten and almost killed one of their own during spring break

" Get your vampires out of my face" Rafael said as he noticed almost immediately that the other vampires around them had began to respond to the possible fight making Wyatt more nervous

" Hey, hey, hey! Stand down" Alaric said spotting the fight that was currently brewing as he knew that he needed to step in before things got too out of control as he knew what both species were capable of

" Get off of me!" Rafael said as soon as Alaric approached him as he used all of his strength to throw Alaric away from him without even realising what he was doing or who he was hurting

" Whoa! Hey! Hey, wolves, stand down! Now! Rafael, that means you too" Wyatt said as he used to the banister to jump from his place on the stairs to land in front of his wolves and Rafael since things were getting heated fast

" Enough!" Roman said jumping in as he pushed back the vampires in order to help Wyatt who he knew could only control the wolves as their alpha as he knew that the vampires would respond to one of their own

" wolves, back to class now... Raf, gym now" Wyatt said forcing himself to play the part of their alpha as he knew that they needed a leader more than ever as they all began to do as they were told

Ava had been able to reach her aunt Freya and has asked her about the merge but due to it being part of another coven and it's traditions it meant that she needed to do more research on the merge before getting back to Ava. Meanwhile Ava decided to give the whole prismatic hologram Landon thing a go again while her anger was still fuelling her as she knew that she needed to do something to release the amount of tension and anger that running through her veins right now as she headed back to down to the docks holding the prism as she placed it in the same place as the hologram version of Landon appeared in front of her

" Hey Ava, you're looking really pretty... What's going on?" Landon said as he took in how pretty she was wearing her version of the school uniform code while noticing her angry expression

" don't do that, don't pretend like you don't remember our last conversation... you're not him and I know I remember our last conversation so I know you do" Ava said in mood to be messed around

" I'm sorry, I just figured you'd want a fresh start" Landon said as Ava remembered how sweet he could be sometimes although that didn't stop her from being angry right now a the world she lived in

" is that so? Well, I guess even my subconscious can get stuff wrong" Ava said showing the fake Landon that she was in no mood to be messed around or the mind games he had played before

" Touché...So, did you figure out what you wanted to say yet?" Landon said as he dropped the pretence of being anything more than the version of him that had been created from her mind

" yeah, actually, I did and what I wanted to say is this... I have been protecting you and putting your safety first ever since you got here, between trying to work out what you are and giving you that bracelet" Ava said thinking about how she had never let herself close to anyone like that

" the bracelet thing definitely came in handy" Landon said thinking about how the bracelet had been thing to kick start the beginning of this secret as it to her finding him with his mother

" what was I supposed to do with this secret? Just stop protecting you? I know exactly what it feels like to be hurt by your family, okay? I trying to saving you from that So you can be mad at me but I was doing it because I care about you" Ava said knowing that she would do it again

" No, you were doing it because you didn't want me to leave because you fear being abandoned, like how your aunts and uncles left or just anyone you loved as a child... It's why you run" Ladin reminding her of the first night he came back into her life as he commented on her running habits

" This has nothing to do with my family, they left because they had the darkest of dark magic in them that wanted to get a hold of me and Wyatt" Ava said thinking about the hollow and the damage it caused

" so you've never feared that one day one of your deadly grandparents might come back to get you or that you might turn into one of them?" He said hitting a little too close to home for her

" oh no, we are so not going there" Ava said shutting down as she knew that this was something that she didn't even discuss with Wyatt and wasn't about to get into it with a fake version of her boyfriend

" Ava, you're not listening!" He shouted at her trying to make realise that she needed to stop and think about what was really bothering her but there was so much going around her right now

" start saying something worthy of me listening and I might start but for now, we're done" Ava said before grabbing the prism as she decided that she was finished talking to the hologram of Landon

Ava headed back to the main part of the school as she realised that she needed to forget about her Landon trouble for a while and focus on what was happening with the Saltzman twins since she owed it to Lizzie for helping her when she needed it the most as she knew that it wouldn't be long before Lizzie had one of her epic meltdowns and something told Ava that was going to be a big one. This time when she called her aunt Freya, she as able to get the information that she wanted due to the fact that Freya had been able to do some research on the merge as well as the Gemini coven which was something that prior to this that she knew nothing about really. From everything that Freya was telling Ava about the merge made Ava realise how bad this all was and that Alaric had been working hard to keep it from his daughters, soon Wyatt came into the room to talk to her as she hung up the phone.

" hey I was coming to talk to you about Raf...but something tells me that you have something much bigger than that to tell me" Wyatt said noticing the stunned look on her face as he walked in

" I just got off the phone with aunt Freya, we were talking about this whole merge thing and Wyatt... it's bad like level ten bad" Ava said although she knew they still had time before it happened

" ok so what is it? Don't leave anything out" Wyatt said walking closer to his twin as he began to worry about his girlfriend signs he knew that if this was Ava's reaction then it had to be bad

" basically when Lizzie and Josie hit their twenty second birthday, they have to do this Gemini coven spell which involves the stronger twin out of them to absorb the others magic" Ava said still trying to process it all

" what happens to the one who's magic is absorbed?" Wyatt said sensing that the answer couldn't be anything good as he was selfishly glad that their own with heritage didn't call for anything like this

" they lose their magic and die, aunt Freya said that it was like the stronger twin absorbed their life force as well as their magic. This is powerful magic, Wyatt" Ava said trying to warn him about it

" what's the point of it though?" Wyatt said wishing he knew more about the Gemini coven and their tradition since it was becoming a more relevant subject in his life due to the girl he loved

" apparently whatever twin survives the merges becomes the leader of the coven and despite the fact that there isn't a coven right now doesn't seem to matter" Ava said sitting on the desk in the room

" and I'm guessing that Alaric already knows all of this considering the trouble Kai Parker caused all those years ago with his twin aka Josie and Lizzie's bio mom... which suddenly makes sense" Wyatt said reminding her that while they knew how bad Kai Parker was, they didn't know all the details

" oh he knows, he just hasn't told them yet" Ava said knowing that Alaric would have to tell Josie and Lizzie soon before the secret of the merge tore them apart before the actual ritual could

" oh great, you're both here. I need to talk to you about Raf" Alaric said surprising them both as he walked into the room to find the two people he was looking for since he had been thinking about the incident that had happened before

" actually we need to talk to you first. Wyatt, do you want to take this one" Ava said knowing that it would make much more sense coming from him than her since he was currently dating Lizzie

" Ava called our aunt Freya who just explained the Merge and everything that it entails. Your daughters already know that it's important somehow" Wyatt said seeing the shock on Alaric's face

" Josie's pretty much figured it out and uh, Lizzie is spiralling like big time. So either you do it or I will but it's time to tell. Not telling them is causing more damage then telling" Ava said to him softly

" I guess you're right, I've just been dreading this day for so long. How do I tell them that one of them is going to die because of the other?" Alaric said knowing he had been avoiding this

" it'll be hard but you have to be honest with them and trust that you raised them right" Wyatt said hoping that it would help to comfort both girls a little since they were both acting out due to this

" anyway what were you wanting to tell us about Raf?" Ava said not wanting to sound insensitive to the situation but also knew that Alaric had come into the room for a reason and was curious as to why

" oh umm... the elixir that you gave him is causing him to have side effects, his mind is still unsettled and switching between his wolf and human" Alaric said almost numb to everything else

" that's why he's still having his blackouts and rage episodes. Don't worry, I'll talk to him and see what we can do to help" Wyatt said as everything about Rafael's recent behaviour suddenly made sense

" you go deal with your daughters and we'll handle Raf, okay?" Ava said reassuring him that they could handle this as he realised not for the first how much he relied on the two supernatural teens

While Wyatt headed to the gym where he knew Rafael would be since it was one of the only place where a wolf could go and just be themselves without worrying about them breaking things in a fit of rage, Ava decided to head back down to the dock holding the prism as she decided to give it another go since she had realised that it was better to be honest and face things head in rather than ignoring them. Due to it now being later at night and being a little colder, Ava was wearing a long dark green pea coat as she sat on the bench that faced the lake that was in the school grounds as she wished once again that this was real since she knew that the sooner they made things right between them then the sooner things could go back to the way they were before

" hey pretty girl...you came back so I'm guessing you know what you want to say now" Landon said as he appeared next to her sitting on the bench as he loved how the moon hit her hair

" kind of... What I said before about wanting to protect you was true but... I also didn't want you to go and that's wrong of me and selfish" Ava said thinking about the real reason she kept this from him

" why? Why you would do that?" Landon said without any hint of him being mean to her or judgement in his voice as he wanted to her to realise the truth that she was trying to avoid

" honestly I hate it when people leave, I hate it. Mostly because when people did leave in my life it was because they died or because magic created issues. I thought I was over my old issues but after the last couple of days and after seeing you lying there in the woods, thinking that you were dead..." Ava said needing to take a moment since the image of him near death was too much

" it triggered something for you" Landon said as he wondered why she could feel so relaxed to talk him about this when she knew it was was hologram while she struggled to talk to him in real life

" you know every time someone leaves me, there's this voice in my head that it tells me 'It's your fault'. Because that I shouldn't even technically exist, that I'm a cosmic mistake, you know nature loophole" Ava said trying to not to get upset over the one thought that haunted her

" you can't honestly believe that..." he said thinking about how the real Landon would react and how he deny the fact that she thought of herself as a mistake due to everything that happened around her and Wyatt's birth

" I'm sorry for lying to you, Landon. I don't know, I guess I just wanted someone to think that I'm worth staying for. I know it's stupid, I just wanted you to stay because I love you. Oh wow!" Ava said as she realised what she had just confessed to without meaning to

" woah...You didn't mean to say that last part, did you?" Landon said laughing as the realisation of what she had just said began to hit them both as the air became less tense between them

" nope, not one little bit" Ava said as she realised that this was the first time that she had ever told a guy that she loved him since things never went that far between her and Roman due the drama

" Whoa! The first time you tell me you love me, and it's not even the real me? Come on, man" Landon said as he realised that this was just his luck this he would miss the first time his girlfriend told him that she loved him

" just out of curiosity, how would he react to all that really? I mean if I told him how I really felt about him" Ava said thinking about how Wyatt had been telling her for days now that she loved Landon

" I mean that was how he'd react, you know he'd say something roguishly charming to deflect from how vulnerable you made him feel, and then... well he'd kiss you...Probably" he said as she wished that he was really so she could kiss him

" Probably... Since he apparently roguishly charming and all...You're quiet all fo a sudden" Ava seas as she noticed that his mood had suddenly changed as she wondered what caused it

" I'm waiting" he said simply as it explained everything that needed to be explained as he thought about it as she wondered what more he wanted from her right now as she tried to work it out

" Seriously? After all that? I literally just poured my heart out for you. I mean, wha-what else could I possibly have to say?" Ava said as she tried to wrack her brain for anything she had missed out

" What you've been trying to tell yourself all day but there was too much noise in your head so you couldn't hear it... I'm in trouble, Ava" he said simplifying it for her since she was ready to hear it

" what are you talking about? What kind of trouble?" Ava said as she realised that niggling feeling that she had feeling all day after hearing his voicemail was right as she began to worry about him

" You already know that's true. I mean I went into the woods but I didn't take my journal? Or any camping gear? I left clues in the voicemail for you to let you know that something wasn't right. I called Dr. Saltzman 'Ric', I would never do that" Landon said as he tried to make her realise the clues

" oh my god...You said hi to Jed and told Alaric to tell Lizzie that you loved her. The two people that your scared of and hate the most" Ava said knowing she felt something was off about that

" Last time I said hey to Jed, he beat the crap out of me and Lizzie always has something mean to say to me. I was trying to tell you that something wasn't right" Landon said trying to make her realise he needed her

" What happened? Where are you?" She said forgetting that this was just a hologram of her boyfriend rather than the real thing as she tried to get as much information of him as possible

" Ava... for the last time, just listen. Everything you need to know is that voicemail" Landon said before the prism cut out as she felt her chest begin to tighten as she began to panic about Landon

" Ava, you okay?" Roman said as he stepped out of the shadows making Ava turn around to realise that he was always seemed to be there right now when she turned around like now

" Roman? What are you-... never mind, I need your vampire hearing like now" Ava said as she grabbed the prism and began to run back to the school with Roman in tow since Landon needed her

Soon Roman, Wyatt and Ava were standing in Alaric's office that was empty due to him leaving the school grounds in order to talk to Dorian into coming back to the school as they played the voicemail again but this time listening to the finer details since Ava knew that something wasn't right about it and that Landon was in trouble. Wyatt had decided to join Ava and Roman the moment he saw them sneak into Alaric office as he worried that something was going on between them since he knew that while Roman was working hard at trying to redeem himself what he had done while under his mother's influence that he still wasn't a good a guy for Ava to be with, at least not compared to Landon.

" I can hear... shoes on a tile floor, an air conditioner running and... Keycards being swiped" Roman said as he used his vampire hearing to detect the background sounds no one else could hear

" Triad has him. I mean it has to be them, I mean it's the only thing that makes sense since they're

already tried to come for him once" Ava said panicking about what they wanted with Landon

" I agree, it has to be them considering that Seylah used to work for them and that no one else would go to these lengths to get Landon. Let's go" Wyatt said knowing they needed to move

" wait, what are you gonna do?" Roman said as he caught a hold of Ava's arm as she began to walk away with Wyatt as he wondered what their exact plan since it seemed they were just winging it

" I'm gonna go full Wonder Woman, that's what. I'm not just going to let them do god knows what to him while I stay behind waiting for permission" Ava said showing how fierce she had become

" Do you need any help?" Roman said knowing that he would anything for her especially if it meant spending more time with her and convincing her how much he had changed over the last two years

" that's kinda why she has me, the backup that she was born" Wyatt said thinking about how their parents had always taught them that they should always stand together as a family rather than against

" plus I've already got my Super Squad but thank you for everything, I mean it..." Ava said knowing that there was always this tension and thing left unsaid between her and Roman due to their weird relationship

" Hey uh... Ric said I should probably head back out into the field and I was actually coming to find you and say goodbye earlier but uh then I heard you on the dock" Roman said grabbing his bag

" those vamp ears don't come with a switch, huh?" Wyatt said leaning against the wall by the door as he though about how there was no way that he was leaving them alone right now to say goodbye

" I wasn't trying to spy or anything but listen you're not a mistake, okay? The cosmos is lucky to have you and so is Landon, he'll figure that out" Roman said causing Ava to kiss him gently on the cheek

On the way back to the room that the Mikaelson twins shared, they began to form a very vague and basic plan to rescue Landon which basically consisted of them arriving at the main headquarters for triad and go in all offensively ready for everything and anything that they might throw at them, they also let the few members of the super squad know what was going on and to be ready to leave in an hour or so as the sun began to slowly rise signalling a new day. As soon as they headed into their room, they began to pack a bag with everything they might need on their road trip turned rescue attempt as they also planned on stealing one of the school cars and driving it to the triad headquarters since they needed to be gone before Alaric came back to the school to stop them from leaving. Soon Rafael stormed into their room to see that they were packing to leave to rescue Landon after hearing what was going on from Kaleb who assumed that Rafael already knew since Landon was his best friend

" I'm coming, he's my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother" Rafael said trying to show him that he wasn't about to back down from this any time soon since he knew he had to be there

" Hello to you too, nice to see you're not avoiding me anymore and no you're not" Ava said addressing the fact that she knew that he had been avoiding her to avoid talking about his feelings for her

" she's right, there's no way you're coming and I'm saying that as your friend as well as your alpha" Wyatt said thinking about how he would be more of a distraction than of help to them

" Look last time you did this without me, it was a disaster" Rafael said referring o the time where they had went to rescue Landon which had ended with his mother erasing herself from existence

" oh thanks for reminding me of that because I had clearly forgotten, it's not like that was the reason he was alone and easy to snatch or anything" Ava said showing that she didn't that move from him

" and we're not gonna go alone this time. We've gonna draft the twins, MG, Kaleb but we need to go before Ric comes back" Wyatt said trying to gently tell him that they didn't have time to waste

"It'll be like a Super Squad Assemble. Is that a thing? I don't know, I'll ask MG. This comic nonsense isn't really my scene" Ava said thinking about how she was always way too busy for that

" or how about I ask him myself" Rafael said refusing to just let everyone else go after his best friend while he stayed back waiting for them to come back as he realised that would drive him crazy

" Raf, Alaric told me about the side effects that your suffering from the elixir and from turning too early during the last full moon" Ava said knowing that they needed to stop beating around the bush

" I'm sorry but I can't let you come, letting you come would just be putting yourself at more risk. Not to mention the rest of us if you snap again" Wyatt said as he watch Rafael deflate a little

" How do you feel now? Don't even think about lying to me right now" Ava said as her and Wyatt sat down in front of him as they knew that this was their fault for pushing him too much before

" Like my brain's split down the middle, I keep having these flashes like I can't control myself and-" Rafael said before Wyatt interrupted him since he knew that this was already the case

" and that's why you're not coming on the mission, if you lose control at the wrong moment then it put us all at risk" Wyatt said trying to make him realise what they were saying was the right thing

" Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know you can tell me anything" Ava said thinking that they were better friends than that since they had become a lot closer since the Saltzman twins birthday

" You know why. I don't know how to be around you, Ava . I don't want to feel this way so I push it down and that just makes the split in my brain worse which makes it harder to hide and the only person that I want to talk about it with is the only person I can't" Rafael said being honest with her

" you know Landon was right, you need to stop bottle things up so much or it is going to eat you inside" Wyatt said realising that he was crying himself so much harm by denying the truth

" Raf... you're a good brother but for once, you need to put yourself first. That's what Landon would want you to do. So do what you need to get better" Ava said silently nodding to Wyatt

" but If things get really bad then use this. It's a long story but um, it was a gift from someone we know. It's essentially like a reverse kyanite ring, they're also called moonlight rings" Wyatt said giving Rafael the ring from the box they hid it inside of

" When you use it, you can turn yourself at will which will help you because in your wolf mind things are less complicated. It'll buy you time to heal but there's a catch" Ava said gently to him

" you can't turn yourself back, so if you do use it all you have to do is come find one of us when you're ready to be yourself again and we'll help you turn back to your human self" Wyatt said thinking about how they were always the loophole or magical solution to things

" I am really glad I know you guys. Now, go. Go save our boy, Ava" Rafael said knowing that if there was one person who would fight as hard as he would to save Landon then it was Ava. Just then Cassie came running into the room looking scared

" Cas, what's wrong?" Wyatt said as their younger sister ran into his arms as he realised she was crying as him and Ava exchanged a look of concern about the state she was in right now

" I had a vision... the school's in danger" Cassie said almost cryptically as the three teens in the room began to worry about her meaning and about her vision unaware of the unwelcome guests at their gate


	16. Chapter 16: there's always a loophole

hey guys so here is last chapter for season 1 chapter for you which is based on episode 1x16 of the legacies, I've tried to put some different scenes and try to show more of Nate and Cassie in order to cover more of the episode especially the important scenes. Oh and obvious I'm not going to be posting for a while until season 2 starts. I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 16: there's always a loophole

After Cassie's sudden and dramatic entrance into her older twin siblings room announcing that she had had a bad vision implying that the school was in danger somehow, Ava and Wyatt began to spring into action mode as they finished packing their bags for their road trip as well as making sure that all of the members of their super squad would be ready to go soon before getting changed out their uniform. Ava got changed into a white and black striped fine knitted sweater, a pair of black ripped jeans, a pair of black chunky Chelsea ankle boots and a yellow biker jacket while Wyatt decided to get changed into a pair of black jeans, a long slightly oversized white tshirt, a pair of white sneakers and a beige sheep skinned lined jacket. While Wyatt made sure that Cassie was slowly camping down, Ava quickly clipped back some of her hair at the back of her head while the rest loosely fell around her face and shoulder while she wore lightly brown pink smoky eye makeup with a light red lip stick. Once they ready to go, Ava and Wyatt gathered their younger siblings in their room to tell them what was going on

" so you're leaving too?... like mama and daddy?" Nate said once Ava and Wyatt were finished telling both him and Cassie that they were planning on leaving for a day or two to rescue Landon

" kind of, except that we'll be back before they do and none of us are leaving because we want to" Wyatt said after noticing Nate's sad face as he exchanged a quick look with Ava since they both knew what it was like to feel like everyone always left

" the only reason we're leaving is to save Landon, the bad guys took him and we need to go to him before he gets hurt okay?" Ava said wanting them to understand why they were doing this right now

" Landon as in your boyfriend?" Cassie said as she thought about Landon and Ava as she realised that Ava was doing this to protect someone she loved like they did in all of storybooks in her room

" He's in trouble? Mama always say that we help those in trouble" Nate said thinking about how their mom and dad was always trying to shape them into the people that they wanted them to be

" is he in as much trouble as the school is going to be in?" Cassie said still thinking about her vision and how the school seemed to be under attack from some unknown attackers

" honestly we don't know but I can't just leave Landon alone right now, I love him and mom taught us to never leave behind the people we love" Ava said as she gently placed with Cassie's hair

" what about my vision? What if it comes true when you're gone?" Cassie said still worrying about how terrifying her vision was as she thought about the men with guns and in masks in their school

" we'll be gone for like a day at least but if it does then Alaric is still going to be here so will mom and dad by then. They will protect you guys as much we would, okay?" Wyatt said trying to reassure them

" plus Rafael is staying behind, he'll be here and if anything happens or if you have another vision then go to him. He'll help you" Ava said knowing that Rafael would treat Cassie like his own sister

" I got you, kiddo. Don't worry about it, okay? You won't even know that there two are gone, you can teach me to bake and Nate can show me all of his face dinosaurs" Rafael said appearing at the door

" come give us a big hug then you can both head downstairs and get something to eat okay?" Wyatt said as Nate and Cassie both hugged them before leaving since he knew they needed to go soon

" they'll be fine, right? I mean I'm totally being selfish by leaving them and taking you with me to save my boyfriend?" Ava said as her and Wyatt grabbed their things to get ready to leave soon

" no, if we don't go to Landon now then it might be too late and we certainly can't wait for Alaric or our parents to get back because that'll just cause bigger delays" Wyatt said reassuring her now

" and what happened to you going fill Wonder Woman, huh? You got this, Aves. Our boy needs you" Rafael said as they began to walk out of their dorm to head to the main entrance of the school

" Hey, you okay? You still seem a little off, your mind still switching up on you?" Ava said noticing the little winces and flashes of pain that Rafael would show every so often as they walked

" Um... my mind still won't settle down. Look I'm sorry but you were right, I can't join the fight" Rafael said knowing that he would only slow them down and cause further problems if he went

" Don't worry, right now the best thing you could do is look after yourself and it's not like we're going alone" Wyatt said as he thought about how Rafael needed to focus on himself for once

" our super squad answered the Bat-Signal but do me a favour and keep an eye on Nate and Cassie while we're gone? Cassie gets this bad vision nightmares and Nate is... well Nate has a little too much vampire in him, he gets the smallest amount of blood in juice cup" Ava said worried

" don't worry about it, I meant it when I told Cassie that I had thrown back. You go save my brother and I'll look after yours, Cassie too" Rafael said knowing they were all big one family now as the others joined them

" She's coming?" Lizzie and Josie said at the same time as they realised that Ava had deliberately not told them about the other coming on this rescue mission as the Mikaelson twins rolled their eyes

" right now we need all the help we can get, so please put your twin war on pause so you kick start our own twin war" Wyatt said thinking about how he needed to be there for Ava right now and not Lizzie

" if it helps you then focus on why we're doing this which is to save Landon before triad do something to him like throw him into the Malivore pit... sorry" Ava said freaking out a little

" Where's MG at?" Kaleb said looking around their small group as he remembered that Wyatt had told home that MG was coming since he knew that Kaleb was now constantly watching out for him

" He's on his way I think, I mean I told him when were we leaving and he seemed like his usual geeky self all excited about going on a super squad mission" Wyatt said trying to help Kaleb out

" why don't we load up while we wait for him then when he gets here, we'll be ready to go" Ava said knowing that she was eager to get on the road so she could get to Landon sooner

" go do your thing, okay? Don't worry about things here, I've got them" Rafael said reassuring them one more time as they walked out of the school so that they start to prepare to go

" you know it's crazy to think that a little while ago me and Alaric were trying to force you into bonding with others and now we're sneaking off to save your boyfriend... woah" Wyatt said as they headed outside to see a group of armed soldiers waiting for them

" Oh sorry, we were about to knock" the guy who seemed to be in charge said to the group of supernatural teens as Wyatt and Kaleb tried to place themselves in front of the girls to protect them

"who the hell are you?" Lizzie said from her place behind Kaleb as she tried not to panic as she realised that it was one thing for them to go to triad but a whole other thing for them to arrive st their school

" Name's Burr, triad Industries" the man said since he knew that they would know who they were considering that they had been defeating all of the monsters that had been coming their way

" funny, we were just about to come visit you...Propellere" Ava said before stepping in firing if Wyatt to use her magic to attack them however nothing seemed to happen although they didn't know why

" wait, why didn't your magic work? Your magic literally never fails" Wyatt said realising that something funny was going on since his and Ava's magic was one of the most powerful and never failed

" don't worry, I got this... Ahhh!" Kaleb said as he decided to use his own supernatural perks and talents to defeat these guys, unfortunately for Kaleb his daylight ring wasn't working causing his skin to burn

" What you don't got is magic. Which is why your daylight ring won't work or why your little spells won't work and what we have are stakes, wolfsbane... and other things. So I think you should invite us inside" Burr said causing their worst fears to be confirmed with this new direct threat

" oh you think so? Because I was thinking I could just beat you the old fashioned way" Ava said ready to start fighting the soldiers as Wyatt grabbed a hold of her since he knew how it would end

" Ava, now is not the time... we need to wait, come on guys" Wyatt said as he gently made the group follow him inside as the soldiers kept their weapons trained on the supernatural teenagers

" guys, this is bad like really bad" Lizzie said quietly to the others as they headed into the school as the realisation of what was happening to them was beginning to hit them and hit them hard

" and dad isn't even here or any of the major authoritative adults in our lives like your parents or Dorian... even Emma isn't here, she's on leave or something" Josie said trying to think of a plan

" right now we're all this school has to protect it and it's students" Kaleb said as he thought about how many people weren't prepared for this kind fight due to them not knowing offensive magic

" listen up, you little freaks and gather up. This school is now under ten control of Triad Industries" Burr said as he stood up on the top of the stairs as the other soldiers began to gather the students

" oh my god... Raf! Nate, Cassie, come over here" Wyatt said as he stopped his beta wolf currently walking through the crowds holding Cassie's hand while carrying Nate who was trying very hard not to cry

" hey buddy, you're okay. Everything is going to be okay, we've got this... thank you for taking care of them" Ava said taking Nate from Rafael as to try and keep him calm as she realised that this was when it was obvious that he was only two

" these guys are from triad? What are these dudes wanted from us?" Rafael said thinking about how all of this was delaying them from getting to Landon and protecting him from the same people

" I think we're about to find out" Wyatt said pointing to the fact that the triad guy was currently standing up on the stairs again as their small little group moved closer to one another just in case

" now we're looking for an artifact known as the Chalice of Arimathea and we have reason to believe it's part of your school's collection. Now, you know this place a lot better than we do, so the sooner you help us find it, the sooner we'll be gone. Triad thanks you for your time" Burr said before the soldiers came in with all of the items they found in the school for them to look through

" ok so clearly we're not just going to say here and look for the third key fo that they can unlock Malivore" Ava said as they hurdled together to form some kind of plan to tackle this current problem

" yeah definitely not, we've got to do something about these guys" Kaleb said as he looked around as he noticed that the guys from triad were all a little on edge and seemed ready for a fight

" we need to find a way to call Alaric" Wyatt said as he looked around trying to find some way to try and get to a phone so that they could call Alaric to let him know what was going on with the school

" our phones are in our rooms, we left them there in case Alaric tried to stop us from going to Landon... who is still in trouble" Ava said realising how much that seemed like a dumb move right now

" his office, there's phone in his office. We just need to get there" Josie said thinking about what their next move needed to be in order to protect everyone around them that seemed a little lost

" with all of this going on, the four of us could easily sneak away but Raf and Kaleb, you should stay here with these two in case these guys get a little trigger happy" Ava said knowing it was likely

As soon as they could, Ava and Wyatt handed over their younger siblings over to Rafael and Kaleb before both sets of twins waited till the triad soldiers were looking the other away before slipping past them in order to head towards Alaric's office since they all knew that he had a phone on his desk which they could use to try and call his cell since they knew that it would be harder for them to try and sneak up into their bedrooms to get to their own bedrooms. However once they got into the office and tried the phone, they realised that the situation was only going to get worse before it got better right now

" It's dead, we have to find the school cell" Ava said as she picked up the phone before realising that the triad guys must have messed with the power to stop them from calling for any kind of help

" it has to be somewhere in Alaric's office but I'm not sure where he put after the whole town fill of plagues thing" Wyatt said knowing that Alaric was constantly moving the school phone to keep it hidden

" or we could check MG's tighty-whities" Lizzie said as she semi looked around the room less interested in looking for the school phone than everyone else in the room seemed to be right now

" Really? This is serious" Josie said reprimanding her twin as she thought about how everything serious to her was always a joke but every other little thing was somehow a big drama to her

" Oh I'm sorry, we can't all be born with resting concerned pouty face" Lizzie said knowing that it of the two of them that Josie was definitely the more serious one between them compared to her

" oh my god, guys. We so don't have time for your twin bickering right now, there is literally guys with guns outside waiting for the opportunity to shoot us. Ava, what is it?" Wyatt said trying to hold them all together right now

" I know that this is the least important thing going on right now but didn't this shelf used to have books on it?" Ava said as she knew that Wyatt had caught her straight at Alaric's bookcase

" oh yeah, you're right this is so unimportant right now" Wyatt said as he went back to looking for the phone while the three girls in the room looked at the bookcase that Ava had bought to their attention

" no she's right. That's weird" Josie said as she realised that Ava was right about something being off about the bookcase as there was clearly something missing and in its place was a random box

" Whatever they're doing to block out our magic must have knocked out a cloaking spell your dad had in a shocking turn of events" Ava said before moving away from the bookcase to keep looking

" Big shocker! Dad's hiding something from us" Lizzie said as she thought about how their dad had recently told them about the merger secret he had been keeping from them for their whole lives

" guys, unless that box has the school phone in it then it doesn't matter right now. We can figure out that mystery later" Wyatt said as him and Ava continued to look in Alaric's usually hiding spots

" yeah I actually agree with Wyatt on this one, we have too much going on right now to add another mystery to it" Ava said knowing that a part of her still wanted to get to Landon right now

" Sorry if I don't feel like laughing while my world's falling apart" Josie said ignoring the Mikaelson twins and there comments as she focused on her own twin as well as her current behaviour

" Your world? What about my world? I'm the one who's eventually going to be absorbed by my own twin" Lizzie said making Wyatt tense up as they mentioned the merge and what happens

" If you lose the Merge" Josie said knowing that it wasn't exactly an assured thing that she was going to win and take Lizzie's magic as well as her life since it would turn out that she could lose

" guys, we seriously don't have the time for this right now" Wyatt said knowing that they could be discovered at any moment which he had a feeling that would only make things worse with the triad soldiers

" Which I'm obviously going to since I'm the weak and broken one" Lizzie said thinking about how she was more prone to have magical meltdowns than Josie did as she was more in control

" And like clockwork... victim" Josie said rolling her eyes as she thought about how Lizzie always seemed to be play the victim whether it was about the smaller things or the bigger things in life

" Hey, guys. I found the school phone so you can both stop your bickering now" Ava said as she showed them the phone before typing in Alaric's new number to call him about the school

" oh thank god, whoever this is gets extra credit" Alaric said as he noticed his phone ringing as the school phone began to display on his phone as he looked at his current blocked path to the school

" It's Wyatt and Ava, I don't know where you are right now but Triad's here" Wyatt said as he stood next to Ava to talk to Alaric since his own daughters wanted to take more of a backseat on this one

" Is everyone okay?" Alaric said as he thought about all the different supernatural children and teenagers in the school right now that were in danger because he wasn't there to protect them

" Yeah everyone is good right now but our powers are gone and these guys seem a little trigger happy" Ava said thinking about the man in charge who seemed to be waiting for the chance to hurt one of them

" What do they want?" Alaric said wondering why triad would suddenly arrive at the school as he remembered Clark's threat about him and his goons coming to his school to take care of its supernatural students

" They said that the third artifact is in the school somewhere but I don't know something seems off about it" Wyatt said as he thought about how the men already seemed to be armed and ready

" You're kidding me" Alaric said as he realised that would mean that the school had both the first key which was the knife and the last one whatever it may be as he wondered if Landon had touched it yet

" I wish I was, seriously but apparently it's the Chalice of Arithmetic or something? I don't know, I was barely listening over Nate's quiet sobs" Ava said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration

" Anyway any ideas on this chalice thing?" Wyatt said thinking about how they needed to find this chalice or whatever the third key would be before the triad men did since they knew it would only end in chaos if they did

" We don't have the Chalice of Arimathea, do we?" Alaric said rolling his eyes at Ava's mistake as he spoke to Dorian who he had talked into coming back to the school after their disagreement

" I'd have to check the old Armory records but not to my knowledge" Dorian said loud enough for the twins to hear him through the phone as they were once again reminded that he used be part of the armory

" Uh listen, I uh... I've got to find my way into the school but just promise me you're not gonna do anything crazy, I need you to promise me on this one. Especially you, Ava" Alaric said knowing that they could be reckless

" I'm pretty sure this situation calls for us to do something crazy, Ric. These dudes are bragging about having stakes, wolfsbane, vervain and whole other bag of terrifying surprises" Wyatt said thinking about how bad all of this could get for them

" plus we're not the only ones in danger, Landon is too. I realised last night that he had left hints that he was in trouble in his voicemail to you. I can't just stand here and do nothing" Ava said almost desperate to get onto the road to Landon

" Ava, for once in your life, will you please just listen to me and don't do anything reckless? And Wyatt, do not start a fight with these guys, they have wolfsbane" Alaric said knowing how they could be

" and what would you prefer us to do?" Wyatt said with a voice full of frustration and sarcasm as he thought about playing the weakling and just doing what the bad guys wanted from them

" If Triad wants the chalice then help them get the chalice. You don't have your powers meaning that you are vulnerable and if you try to resist then someone could get hurt. Do you understand me?" Alaric said trying to make them see sense

" fine, we wouldn't do anything reckless" Ava said admitting defeat to him although she knew that her and Wyatt were both already planning on their next move in terms of how to defeat this threat

" we'll just do what the triad guys want and we'll see you when you get here" Wyatt said as Ava hung up the phone and placed the phone into her jacket pocket in case they needed it later

" So, what do we do now?" Lizzie said since her and Josie had been listening silently to the conversation going on between their dad and the Mikaelson twins as they wondered what was next

" well now... we figure out a way to get our powers back and we kick some paramilitary ass otherwise these guys are going to get the chalice and hurt everyone here" Ava Silas knowing they weren't just going to them all go

" Wait, our dad said not to do anything crazy and that seems crazy" Josie said thinking about how mad their dad was going to be once he found out that they had made a move against these guys

" us defying your dad isn't crazy, it's consistent" Ava said thinking about how they rarely did as they were told and how Alaric already knew this all too well from past experience with the twins

" she's right, the crazy thing would be if we actually listened to him and if I'm honest I think he'd be disappointed if we didn't do something crazy" Wyatt said in one final attempt at humour

" Well, at least we know where you stand" Burr said coming into the room as his eyes focused onto Ava making Wyatt more nervous than he had been and more protective over his sister

" You're damn right we do, although if you had asked before then I would have just told you which side I was" Ava said as she pushed against Wyatt's arm that was acting as a barrier between her and the man

" You're not very scared of me, are you?" Burr said almost with humour in his voice as he looked at the petite blonde in front of him as he wondered what made her so strong and fearless like this

" dude, there's not many things she's scared of and trust me I kinda wish she was a little more fearful than she is... especially right now" Wyatt said knowing that a little fear was sometimes good

" How about now?" Burr said with a chuckle as he raised his gun and pointed it at Ava causing Wyatt to push her behind him more as he tried to shield her with his body just in case he fired it

" That's your plan? You're gonna shoot a kid? What a man you are" Ava said a little flat and full sarcasm as she realised that these men came here for more than just the chalice to unlock Malivore

" This gun would never harm a human child but you four however... These bullets were formed from the mud of the Malivore pit and weaponized by Triad scientists" Burr said taunting them

" please tell us more, it sounds fascinating" Wyatt said trying to use his own methods against him as he tried to taunt and mock him into telling them everything they needed to know about triad as he tried to push Lizzie and Josie behind him too

" They can break the skin of any supernatural like a hot knife through butter so that it festers and infects them, disintegrates them from the inside out" Burr said terrifying all four of them effectively

" We don't know where the chalice is" Josie said almost begging the man not to shoot them especially after they had just heard about what his magical Malivore bullets could do to them

" I believe you, this is just for fun really...Eeny... ...meeny... ...miney..." Burr said taunting and playing with them as he played a childish game to decide who he was going to shot as he pointed the gun at each of them before landing on Josie

" Moe!... oh my god, Josie! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I've got you" Lizzie said as everything seemed to happen fast as she was pushed out of the way by Josie who was shot as Ava tried to stop the bullet from hitting her but failed

" what the hall are you three thinking? Is this stupid hour or something? When a dude points a gun at you, you don't all jump in front of it" Wyatt said as he checked them all out as he worried that he would lose someone he loved again

" Lock them up" Burr said as a few more soldiers came into the room as they began to grab the four of them as they began to shout at the guard handing Josie to be careful considering she was just shot by a Malivore bullet

Soon the four supernatural teens found themselves locked in one of the cells used as a space for the werewolves to transition in during the full moon as they were tossed in there no so gently by the guards working for triad causing Wyatt, Lizzie and Ava to try as gently as they could to place Josie onto the bed in the room since she was currently in pain from having just been shot with the weird Malivore bullets the man all seemed to be armed with making them realise their true intentions for coming to their school. While Lizzie and Wyatt tried to tend to Josie and her wound s much as they could as Ava leaned against the bars of their cell as she thought about how all of this had just spiralled out of control due to her smart mouth once again.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Lizzie said to her twin as she thought about how Josie had pushed her out of the way when she had challenged the man in charge to shoot her instead of anyone else

" With me? You practically begged him to shoot you" Josie said knowing that Lizzie was just as to blame for this situation and this outcome as she was or anyone else in the cell was right now

" she's right, telling that triad dude to shot you instead of us was just as insane and as stupid as Josie jumping in front of it for you" Wyatt said telling his girlfriend off for being as reckless as she was

" I just figured that if I'm destined to die in my prime the. it may as well be in a blaze of hero glory" Lizzie said showing that she was still so certain that she was going to be the one to die from the merge

" there is no guarantee who is going to win the merge so you need to stop thinking and acting like you're about to die at any moment" Wyatt said wishing she could see how ridiculous she was being

" You are so unbelievably selfish" Josie said knowing that Lizzie would robbing everyone of the chance to know and love her if she died simply because she thought she was destined too

" Who took it upon herself to dive in front of my bullet? I thought that your codependent days were over" Lizzie said as Wyatt's attention began to drift away from the Saltzman twins and their fighting to his own twin

" A regrettable relapse...Ow!" Josie said as Lizzie gently or not so gently touched her bullet wound as she thought about how no matter what their issue were at the moment that she couldn't let her sister die

" Hey! Keep it quiet in there" the guard said causing Ava to step back slightly as Wyatt half pulled away from the bars as the guard banged on them to get their attention in order to keep them silent

" We're not in the prison yard, asshat" Lizzie said showing the guard once again that none of them were scared of him or his other triad friends despite what they could do to them all with their weapons

" Ava, you okay? I know you and I know when you're overthinking things, so talk to me" Wyatt said as he he kept her from going back to her place by the bars as he wanted to check in with her

" this happened because of me, of us... You guys, I'm so sorry. I mean, I dragged you both into this and I have absolutely no idea how to get us out of it" Ava said knowing she had been trying to think of a way out

" Well that is just not good enough, Ava. My sister is clearly dying and we did not wait ten years to become friends with you for you to not come through with your annoyingly perfect Ava Mikaelson heroics when we need you the most. Wyatt, help her figure this out" Lizzie said trying tough love

" Lizzie, not the right approach... listen to me, we will figure a way out of this because that's what our family does right? Find a way out of the impossible?" Wyatt said trying to comfort his sister

" It's hero time, Ava. Wyatt can't do all the heavy lifting" Josie said as she was beginning to get weaker and weaker by the moment as she thought about how the Mikaelson twins always save the day

" I said keep it down in there!" The guard said coming back to hush the supernatural prisoners before they heard a gun go off again before the guard's body landed on the ground with a thud

" Did someone say 'hero time'?" MG said as they realised that he was the one behind getting rid of the guard that had been bothering them as they all noticed the dart gun in his hand as he unlocked the cell

" what are you doing here? And where the hell have you been? Kaleb's been worried about you" Ava said as she slapped him on the arm for making them all worry before hugging him in relief

" it's a long story but I was held up and to cut an even longer story short, I know what's messing with our magic" MG said knowing they didn't have time to waste with him telling them about his mom

" what is it?" Wyatt said knowing they needed to get their magic back in order to get their advantage over the triad men back so that they could defeat them before they hurt anyone else

" it's this creepy statue completed with skulls and blood and weird looking symbols, kind of like a blood fountain. it's under the school and for some reason that's what's messing with our magic" MG said not knowing everything just yet

" hold up a blood fountain? Gross, why can't it ever be anything normal" Ava said thinking about how everything in their lives had to have element of the creepy about it due to the world they lived in

" It's even grosser in person, trust me. I was looking for a way to shut it off but I couldn't figure out how" MG said knowing that Ava and Wyatt would probably be equipped to deal with the fountain

" it's cool, hopefully we can figure it out and get out magic back" Wyatt said as he looked to Ava knowing that once again the fate of everyone around them landed back onto their shoulders

" yeah but first we need to find the secret tunnel... although it's not the first time we've used them" Ava said knowing that her and Wyatt would use them a lot to sneak out to get away from school

" once we get our magic back, we'll have the upper hand" MG said knowing that was what they needed in order to get these men out of their school and stop them from hurting anyone else

" And then I can siphon the sludge out of Josie, not that she'll appreciate it" Lizzie said knowing that without magic then Josie would be left to suffer from her bullet wound and likely die from it

" Great, then I'll just be shot" Josie said as she rolled her eyes knowing that either way she was going to be in pain from what the man from triad had done to her as a result of his fear and hate

" See? The new you is so snarky, you're getting almost as bad as Ava is in the snark department" Lizzie sis knowing that Ava's snark could reveal very few people causing the other blonde to smile

" okay so this is what we're going to do, Ava and I are going to down to the tunnel to get our magic back while you guys figure out a way to rally up the troops" Wyatt said trying to form a plan

" we'll be back as soon as we can to help you out with the triad army. Just please keep these two from trying to kill or die for each other while we're gone" Ava said nodding towards Josie and Lizzie

" hold up, you need to go help Landon. We don't need you to be here" MG said knowing from his mother that Landon was in as much trouble as they were in right now expect he was all alone

" But I can't leave you guys here to deal with them on your own, what if something happens?" Ava said thinking about how selfish that would make her to leave her siblings and friends right now

" she's right, we can't just take off right now. We need to stay here and help you guys out, plus we can't just leave Nate and Cassie" Wyatt said thinking about how irresponsible that would make them

" For the love of Frodo, go rescue your Hobbit. We'll muddle through even without the great Mikaelson twins here fo help us" Lizzie said knowing that someone had to go help Landon

" Lizzie, I can't just leave you. What if something happens?" Wyatt said gently to his girlfriend as he suddenly felt torn between staying here with his girlfriend and going to Landon with his sister

" it won't, okay? Once we get our magic back, we'll be able to defeat these no probably and once you get back you make it to me. Just be safe, okay?" Lizzie said before gently kissing him goodbye

" you know she's right about what she said. He needs you, both of you" Josie said seeing that Ava and Wyatt were still torn about what to do since it felt like they were abandoning their family and friends

" We've been watching you both save the day this entire school year. We got it, now go save Landon" MG said knowing that it was their time to be the heroes and save the school they loved

" Go, if you go soft on us now then I'm just gonna hurl Maligoo" Josie said making them all laugh although they could all tell she was in pain from being shot from Malivore mud bullets

" just try not to die on me okay? I'm just starting to like you and Lizzie" Ava said before her and Wyatt walked out of the cells so that they could head down to the tunnels to find the blood fountain

Wyatt and Ava began to run towards the tunnels trying to focus on the task at hand which was to get rid of whatever was stopping their magic since the reality of the situation was that without their magic was that they were all just normal kids vulnerable in ways that they had never really been, the twins were also trying not to think about the fact their their younger siblings were currently upstairs with the others and the men with guns since they knew that they had to be terrified about what was happening especially since Ava and Wyatt weren't with them. Eventually they made it through the tunnels without much detection from the triad guys as they arrived at the blood fountain as MG called it although they realised that he hadn't done it justice as they caught sight of the statue made up of skulls and blood

" MG wasn't kidding when it was creepy" Ava said as they moved closer to the statue to get a better look at the object that was currently blocking out their magic as well as those above them

" it's a dark object for sure but I don't know how it works or how to turn it off" Wyatt said moving closer to it as he tried to work out how it worked as he suddenly wished that his aunt Freya was here

" I don't suppose it comes with an instruction manual... oh that can't be good" Ava said as they noticed a flashlight coming their way as they assumed it was one of the triad guys checking on the statue

" get behind me and stay behind me, no playing the hero okay?" Wyatt said pushing Ava behind once again as he thought about how he was used to being her protector as he worried about her

" I thought it was you two, I told you to wait for me" Alaric said ass they both breathed a sign of relief as they realised who it was since they had thought that they would need to fight someone

" In a shocking turn of events, we ignored you" Ava said knowing that this was very typical of them since they were used to doing their own thing instead of following the orders of someone else

" and honestly did you really expect us to wait?" Wyatt said knowing that Alaric would have known that him and Ava would have done whatever they thought was best for everyone instead of waiting

" Yeah guys, about that-" Alaric said before being cut off by Ava who knew that he was preparing to give them a lecture but they didn't have time for it since everything was very time sensitive

" Save the speech, okay? We've heard it before and the worst has already happened" Ava said as she thought how she still blamed herself for how Josie had gotten shot since she was taunting the guy

" yeah I see that, what happened to your arm?" Alaric said as he gently grabbed her arm to show her and Wyatt that she had a bullet shaped hole in her yellow jacket sleeve but no wound

" wait, you got shot too? Why did you say anything?" Wyatt said grabbing her arm to a better look for himself as he knew that keeping quiet about something like this to keep going was the kind of thing she would do

" someone was shooting you? Who?" Alaric said wishing that they had just listened to him and stay put or kept on pretending that they were helping triad to find the chalice but he knew better

" this triad guy shot at us with Malivore mud and he must have gotten me, too... but I didn't know, I-I didn't even feel it...Because it doesn't affect me, us I mean" Ava said as the realisation hit her

" you can't be serious but that mean... oh wow that's a lot to handle" Wyatt said as Alaric tried to keep up with them and work out what they were talking about before he honed in a key part of Ava's comment

" Wait, who else got shot?" Alaric said as he realised that Ava had said the word 'too' when referring to her getting shot implying that someone else had gotten hurt as he worried about his daughters

" Ric, you have to trust me. Josie's gonna be just, Lizzie is with her and when magic is back then she's going to siphon the bullet out of" Wyatt said as he knew that Ava wouldn't be able to without submitting to her supposed guilt

"Josie got shot?" Alaric said as he suddenly began to panic and worry about his daughter as he thought about the amount of pain she would be in after getting shot, something he knew all too well

" Yes but like Wyatt said MG and Lizzie are on it and I think that they can fix everything, they have a solid plan" Ava said thinking about how they had to get back to their own part of the plan to make it work

" If we can just figure out a way to turn this stupid thing off then they can get their magic back and they'd have their advantage back" Wyatt said thinking about how they still had now clue about this dark object

" Which is super easy apparently. How did you know how to do that? I mean was this something that was covered in class or are we missing something here." Ava said after watching Alaric disable the object like it was nothing

" This is a dark object created by a group of extinct witch-like people called the Travellers, anti-magic was kind of their thing" Alaric said remembering the trouble the travellers had caused

" the travellers? As in the dudes that got our mom, Enzo and Caroline to kill uncle Stefan's weird doppelgänger? According to mom, they were not nice witches" Ava said remembering the stories

" How did Triad even get it in here? How did they know that there were tunnels? Also here another one, how did they get their hands in this thing?" Wyatt said as his mind began to raced with questions

" Listen, I will explain everything to you later, okay? But right now I have to get to Josie" Alaric said knowing that he had lot to explain to not just them but to the whole school as everything clicked into place in his head

" Wait, if siphoning fails which I think it will then give her a vial of our blood from the werewolf bite cures" Ava said exchanging a look with Wyatt as he realised that it worked and healed Josie then it would change everything

" Why? This is a bullet wound, not a werewolf bite" Alaric said still not following their logic where their blood in relation to Malivore was concerned since he felt like he was missing a key piece of information

" just trust us and give Josie our blood, we'll explain later too... you know that he give her our blood and it works that it can only mean one thing" Wyatt said as they watched Alaric leave them

" I know, I just hope I'm wrong. Come on, we need to hit the road" Ava said as she began to fun in the direction that would lead out of the tunnels and onto school grounds where there was a car waiting for them

While Ava and Wyatt were in the tunnels disabling the anti magic dark object before they hit the road in order to drive to Georgia where the triad headquarters were Landon was, MG decided to put his own hero plan into place as he left Lizzie and Josie back in the cell while he headed into the halls to try and attract the attention of the guards so that he could pretend to be some lost student and get back with the others who were waiting for some kind of help since all of the students. Eventually his plan worked as two of the guards caught sight of him and dragged back to the main hall where everyone was still looking for the chance and where the man that shot Josie

":We're looking for a chalice. See none of this is a chalice" Burr said to the female vampire who was currently sorting through a large pile of magical items and cup that were dumped onto a table

" Hey! Come on, we're all good here" MG said as he realised how much he loved being a vampire and being stronger than bullies like this as the guards tightened their grip onto their arms

" What was he doing out there?" Burr said to his men as he wondered how one of the students had managed to slip past him as he thought about the four teenagers currently locked up downstairs

" Chill, man. I was just looking for your unholy grail" MG said as he noticed that Kaleb and the others had suddenly perked up when they heard his voice as they realised there was a plan

" Except you've come back empty-handed. Go wait with the others, you're as useless as they are" Burr said dismissing MG as another clueless and helpless teenager without his supernatural abilities

" I'm sorry. You're very strong by the way" MG said only half playing into the whole helpless weakling teenage boy as he knew better from reading all of his comic to reveal his true self

" Yo! Whoa, come on now" Rafael said catching MG as the guards holding him just threw him towards the small group they had gathered over by the windows while still carrying Nate in his arms

" You got back just in time. Ugly Triad dude's about to go Full Metal Jacket" Kaleb said trying to use clever reference what was going on around them since he was aware of little ears listening

" they don't seem very nice if you ask me" Nate said as he kept a close hold onto Rafael since Ava and Wyatt had told him that he could trust Rafael to keep him safe since he was a good friend of theirs

" they must have be the reason why our magic doesn't work, I can sense what anyone is feeling" Cassie said although she was kinda loving that little perk firm this very bad situation right now

" I actually know what's messing with our magic, Ava and Wyatt are gonna shut it down. When that happens and we get our juice back, that'll be the time to make our move" MG said quietly

" What move, exactly? I mean it seems like you have a plan" Rafael said thinking about how they needed to do something before these guns started to really turn on them and began to hurt them

" You remember Jed's opening play from the Wickery championship game last year?" MG said talking to Kaleb as he hoped that he would know what he was talking for him to make the play

" Oh, yeah. You really want to do that? Oh this is on!" Kaleb said thinking about how that would really kick start this fight as he looked down at the tiny version of Ava that was holding his hand

" I get to cast some spells right? Oh and I can fight a little, I'm not as good as Ava and Wyatt yet but I mean Alaric has been teaching some moves" Cassie said almost shy as she thought about it

" of course, we're going to need all the help we can and we're certainly going to need your Mikaelson abilities" MG said knowing that Cassie was still very powerful in her own right

" what about me? What can I do?" Nate said as they all began to exchange slightly blank and confused looks sine none of them knew what to say as they knew that they couldn't let him fight

" well you get to help me, little man and all the little ones out of here" Kaleb said as he took him for Rafael and placed him in his back as Nate wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly

" All right, then. So spread the word, we move on my signal" MG said as he knew that they would need everyone involved if this going to have a fighting chance since they needed to get school back

"All right, let's get it done" Rafael said before they all began to slightly separate and more around the room as Kaleb with Nate headed over to the vampires while he decided to go over to the wolves

" when are Ava and Wyatt getting her? They never miss a chance to help save the day" Cassie said as she followed MG to his place upstairs where he was able to oversee everything in the hall

" once they get the magic back, they're leaving for Georgia to get Landon back. I told them that we had this, was I right?" MG said trying to reassure the young Mikaelson girl who looked unsure

" of course, then I can tell them all about how I helped save the day like they do with me" Cassie said before she walked away to let the witches know what the plan was and what they were to do

" woah... hey, you sure you're up for this?" MG said as he noticed that something was going on Rafael as he was holding his head and growling a little as he knew that he had been struggling since he had killed Landon

" Not at all but if you're fighting then I'm fighting too. I can't have the littlest Mikaelsons showing me... What's the bling for?" Rafael said noticing the way MG was holding a necklace he had never seen before

" Ava gave to Josie for her birthday, it makes quiet things heard...Salvatore Stallions! Let's ride!" MG said after noticing that Kaleb's daylight ring was working again as he began to signal everyone to start to make a move

" Nate, now. Come on, buddy... Raf, Raf, I'm open!" Kaleb said as Nate threw a large heavy golden ball to him as he used it to hit the guards before passing to Rafael to do the same

" woah, wait! Kaleb, that man has a gun" Nate said as one of the soldiers stood in front of them blocking their paths as Kaleb placed Nate back onto his back since he had tiny little legs for a boy

" it's okay, Nate, I've got this. Listen to me, put the gun down. You don't want to do this, I know you don't because I can feel you... put the gun down and walk away" Cassie said as the guard did as she said

" Cassie, did you just use compulsion?" Kaleb said as he realised that she shouldn't be able to do that yet since she wasn't a vampire yet as he wondered what had just happened although it worked

" not really, I kind of used my empathic powers to influence him into doing what I wanted. I've been practicing" Cassie said knowing that it was theoretical until this moment when it came true

" well you get an A plus, come on" Kaleb said k owing that they had a lot more to do in order to defeat the triad guards who were trying to fight as hard as they could against supernatural teens and children

" Kaleb, get the kids to the bus. You can take them to the Lockwood mansion. Witches... ...make it rain" MG said as he signalled the witches to transform their guns into rose as Kaleb gathered the kids

" Their magic's back. Somebody get to the tunnels and fix this! Don't move." Burr said as he realised that this needed to be fixed as soon as possible if they were going have a chance to survive this

" lets go, little man. Come here. Hold on tight" Kaleb said as he held onto Nate's legs as he ran with his on back while Cassie tried to keep up with them as all the other younger kids ran to the bus outside

" I like defeating the bad guys, that was fun" Nate said from his place on Kaleb's back as Kaleb couldn't help but chuckle at the younger boy since everything was still so sweet and innocent to him

" Even so we're not going this everyday. All right, you guys okay? Here you go, little man. You sit tight next to your sister, okay?" Kaleb said placing Nate in a seat before Cassie slid in next to her brother

" ummm Kaleb... the scary triad dude is behind you and he looks mad" Cassie said as she felt Nate snuggle into her out of fear as he thought about how this man just wanted to hurt them

" Look around, man. Your stupid cup ain't here, okay? You lost. Hey listen to me, don't... You don't want to do this, okay? Point the gun at me" Kaleb said as Burr began to point the gun at Nate before an invisible force began to growl and attack him

Oblivious of what was going on back at the school, Wyatt and Ava silently drove to Georgia where the triad headquarters were as they used their memories from when they had followed the faint fish man who had taken the urn from them as Ava wished to anyone who was listening that they would get there in time before anything actually happened to Landon as she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened as the memory of him laying dead in the woods was still fresh in her head. Once they had arrived, they noticed that something was a little off about the triad headquarters as they walked in completely unchallenged by guards which was quickly explained when they discovered body after body littering the rooms of the building before they heard the familiar sounds of fighting or rather someone losing in a fight as they ran towards the noise in the hopes of finding Landon. As they headed into the main room of the building that turned out to be the room hosting the Malivore pit, they discovered Landon currently losing a fight to a headless horseman as they fought over an ancient looking knife that they assume was the third and last key to Malivore

" Oh, no, no, no. Please, please, please, don't!...Ava! I knew you'd find me" Landon said as the knife was about to land into the pit or it would if it wasn't for Ava and her magic pulling it towards her

" I'm here too, you know. What, because I'm not the one that kisses or worships you, I don't matter. Come on, now" Wyatt said in an attempt to break the tenses moment between them with humour

" of course I'd find you, I told you before that if always come find you. I just followed the clues you left in that voice mail, regrettably it just took me a little longer than I would have liked" Ava said thinking about the events of the day before

" yeah turns out that you're great at riddles but I still think we should probably add fight training to your coursework though for future cases like this" Wyatt said knowing that his fighting skills were none existent

" I'd love to disagree with him but even Nate can fight better than you. Feel free to take notes" Ava said as her and Wyatt got ready to fight the headless horseman since it seemed like the only way

" Ummm or not, something tells me that this thing isn't going to that way to kill" Wyatt said as he began to fight the headless horseman to realise that he was not that easy of a target to defeat

" let me try something...Incendia! Ow! He won't die. You know sci-fi stuff, Landon so help us. How do I kill him?" Ava said as she tried everything she knew against him from fighting to using her magic

" Uh, Headless Horseman is more fantasy" Landon said knowing that he was more of a sci-fi lover than a fantasy fan as he tried to think of something that would help them to defeat this monster

" Get to the helpful part, dork" Wyatt said a little unkindly as him and Ava tried everything they could to hold the horseman back, he knew that Landon was good at this kind of thing due to the situation with the slugs

" oh, oh... in the Tim Burton movie, they defeated him by giving him a bride but that wouldn't be my first choice" Landon said knowing that serving up the only girl he loved as a monster's bride wasn't an option

" considering Ava's the only one he'd probably for, I'm going to say me neither" Wyatt said in between fighting the monster as he thought about how there had to be better option at hand

" well then it seems like we're in agreement, any other suggestions?" Ava said as the horseman knocked her on her butt with his whip as she realised they could use that as alast resort kind

" wait, in the O.G. cartoon, he had a pumpkin head that... he might keep it with his horse? Correction! He's got it under his cape. Kill the head, the body dies. That's science faction, baby" Landon said getting suddenly excited about figuring out how to defeat this monster

" Great. One head coming up. Ava, lets double team this dude" Wyatt said as both him and Ava felt more confident with dealing with the headless horseman now they had a semi solid plan

" woah... Landon, grab the head!" Ava said as she managed to kick the head that was being kept in a bag under his cloak causing it to roll down the stairs towards Landon as they began to panic

" Oh God, why is it moist?" Landon said in disgust as he picked up the rotting he's to find that it was somehow wet and more gross than you would have thought it was as he wondered what to do now

" Uh, give me, give me... just throw it up here" Wyatt said as an idea suddenly came to him as Landon threw it up to Wyatt as he grabbed a nearby abandoned pipe to spear the head with

"" Suck on that, Tim Burton" Landon said in how own typical geeky way as he thought about how he would have done anything before giving Ava up as he looked at the girl in question for a moment

" oh wow, I'm so glad that worked. He was so strong" Ava said as she took a moment to catch her breath before she locked eyes with Landon as she realised that this was the first time she'd seen him since their big fight

" I'll just give you guys a minute, I'll just go make sure that we're all clear" Wyatt said sensing that Ava and Landon needed a minute alone as he thought about everything this had happened before Landon was taken

" Hi... oh god, you have no idea how good it is to see you. You're so pretty" Landon said as he walked up the stairs to get to Ava before gently pulling her towards him as he kissed her passionately

" Hi...Um, okay... So I had this entire speech that I practiced with your prismatic hologram which is kinda the reason why I didn't figure out your voicemail sooner" Ava said knowing she was ranting a little out of nervousness

" hold up, my what?" Landon said pulling back a little from her as he wondered what she was talking about but then again his girlfriend was a tribrid of all three supernatural creatures

" But I know that the only thing you want from me is the truth and the truth is... ...I love you. I'm really sorry about all the secrets that I've kept but I'm... I'm mostly sorry about keeping that one. 'Cause I love you, Landon Kirby" Ava said knowing that she needed to say before it was too late

" I mean it wasn't a huge secret because I love you too, Ava Mikaelson and I forgive you for anything that needs it. And I know it looked like I was losing when you got here, but that's just how Phoenix combat looks, so-" Landon said being the one to rant this time as he got caught up in the fact that they had just confessed their long for each other causing Ava to interrupt him

" would you just shut up and kiss me already?" Ava said laughing as she tried to work out if she had ever been as happy as she had been in this moment as Landon pulled her and kissed her again

" Nothing like young love, is there? Shame it has to be so short-lived" Clark said causing them to break apart when they heard his voice and causing Wyatt to come back into the room to find out what was going on

" oh how fortunate for us that you didn't die with the rest of these triad losers" Wyatt said as he walked to stand beside where Ava and Landon were still holding each other out of shock

" I know such a shame... you know you'll find, baby brother, one of our family's worst traits is... well, we're terribly clumsy" Clark said before tossing the third and final key into the Malivore pit

" no,no,no! This cannot be happening right now" Ava said as all three of them moved closer to the railing to see the knife being tossed into the pit as they realised what this meant for the supernatural world

, Aren't you gonna clap or something? That was a total power move" Clark said as red lights began to flash throughout the room at the same time that an alarm began to sound off

" no, this is a totally power move" Landon said as he grabbed the horseman's whip made of out of bone and used it to break his supposed big brother's neck while Ava and Wyatt just watched

" Damn, Phoenix combat's no joke. Now I get why you think me fighting is so hot" Ava said as she realised maybe he had more skills at fighting than she thought he did originally with the horseman

" guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your weird flirtation thing you got going on but we need to think" Wyatt said as he looked between Landon and Ava to the Malivore pit that was beginning to react

" Wyatt's right, we got to figure something out to keep him from rising" Landon said as he realised that neither of them really knew how bad it would be if Malivore was to rise again, not like he did

" What do you mean 'him'? I thought Malivore was thing, not a him" Ava said now completely confused since it seemed like her boyfriend had learned a thing or two since triad kidnapped him

" Ooh, we have a lot to catch up on. It turns out that Malivore is a creature created by a witch, a vampire and a werewolf to get rid of the more deadly creatures in the world" Landon said trying to speed through the facts

" let me guess, like a dragon lady or a gargoyle or a walking fish man" Wyatt said as he realised where this was leading as well as exchanged a look with Ava since it suddenly made certain things make sense

" there's more, Malivore kinda went a little power hungry and got lonely so we want to people like him hence Clark. Apparently he was a golem, oh and Malivore also Seylah pregnant so he could create me to be a body suit for him when he rose" Landon said knowing he was missing out a few details

" wow, that's a lot to take in in 30 seconds... Malivore's your dad?" Ava said pacing a little as she tried to pick out the key nit of information that needed to be addressed first as she tried to process

" Weird, huh?" Landon said thinking about how he had always wanted to know who his parents were but he never imagined his mother being a supernatural hunter or his dad being the eater of evil

" And I'm guessing he can't be killed which is why Triad turned him to goo?" Wyatt said thinking about it logically as he realised that there was only way to get of him and it was only going to end in more sadness

" You're a quick study" Landon said looking his girlfriend's brother as he thought about nothing triad had done so far to the pit had seemed to have any everlasting effects on it so far

" even so nothing's ever immortal. I mean not really, nature won't allow it. There's always a loophole, if there wasn't then we wouldn't be alive" Ava said to Wyatt since he would understand her meaning

" Any brilliant ideas? Because I think we're running out of time" Landon said as the pit began to growl and bubble as he knew that Ava and Wyatt were the closest thing they had to expect at things like this

" Just one and its terrible idea, you're gonna hate it...Kiss me" Ava said as she began to get to tearfully as the only solution that came mind made everything around seem too real for a moment as Landon kissed her

" I didn't hate that at all" Landon said knowing that he could keep kissing her forever and be happy about it as he gently played with her blonde hair as he wondered what her plan was

" Not that...this. I wish you'd be able to remember how much I love you" Ava said as she gently caressed Landon's cheek before snapping his neck knowing he would be resurrected again

" Ava, what the hell? Please tell you aren't thinking about doing what I think you are? It doesn't have to be you, it could be me" Wyatt said as he realised what she's was planning on doing

" it could be but it can't, it has to be me. Lizzie needs you, more now than ever with this whole merge thing. Just don't forget me, okay? Don't forget" Ava said full of tears as she snapped Wyatt's neck too

" hey Ava, did you find Landon?" Alaric said as Ava called him after killing both Landon and Wyatt knowing that he was the next person to deal with if she was going to do this the right way

" yeah, we found him and a headless horseman but we dealt with the headless horseman obviously" Ava said as she leaned against the wall behind her as she thought about this call

" Okay, well tell me where you guys are" Alaric said as he began to grab his coat and keys as he prepared to get ready to go pick them knowing that he needed them back to school where it was safe

" Fort Valley, Georgia. Wyatt and Landon are gonna need you when I'm done but you have to write it down, you won't remember otherwise" Ava said as she looked down at their bodies on the ground

" Wait, you're at Triad Headquarters?" Alaric said becoming more and more alarmed as he thought about what triad had just done to their school as he wondered what kind of trouble they might be in

" Yeah but don't worry though, everyone here is dead so that's a bonus I guess" Ava said as she noticed a notepad and pen nearby as she decided to write Wyatt and Landon one last message

" listen, you're not making any sense. Just put Landon or Wyatt on the phone" Alaric said as he began to worry about her as he thought about how unstable she had been lately due to everything

" I can't...they both would have tried to stop me so I kinda had to kill them both so there's just me left" Ava said as she continued to write her final messages to them before slipping them into their jacket pockets

" What? What are you talking about?" Alaric said realising that she was making less and less sense as he wondered why she would kill the two people that mattered the most to her

" don't worry about it. He'll come back, they both will, even if I don't" Ava said as she looked down to the pit that was still bubbling away as she thought about what she was about to do in a minute

" Ava, tell me what the hell you're about to do right now before you do it" Alaric said as he got a bad about what she was about to next especially since it involved a plan without Wyatt in it

" Clarke won, okay? He found the final artefact and he tossed it into the pit which is Landon's father by the way and now Malivore's gonna rise unless I stop him. There isn't a other way" Ava said thinking about how complicated all of was right now

" Stop him how? What are you planning on doing? Just tell me that, please" Alaric said knowing that this girl on the other end of the phone was like another daughter to him sometimes

" Landon got all the answers but basically Malivore was created by the blood of a werewolf, a witch and a vampire. It used to be that only they could destroy what they created but nature found a loophole by making me and my siblings... I'm the loophole" Ava said as her tears began to fall

" Ava, you listen to me right now. This is just a theory and you don't even know if this is gonna work so you just sit tight and you wait for me to get there" Alaric said trying to talk her out of it

" There's no time. You know I've always thought that I was a cosmic mistake, someone who should never have been born. Wyatt never agreed with me but still and now my purpose is finally clear" Ava said knowing that she had always thought there had to be reason why they were allowed to be created

" Ava, please..." Alaric said practically begging her not to do this as he thought about how this was insane and a lot of pressure for a 17 year old to handle as he thought about Mikaelson twins lives

" Ric, think about it. I'm the answer to all of this, I mean Wyatt and I can remember things about Malivore that no one else can, that Triad weapon didn't affect me. Did our blood heal Josie?" Ava said trying to make him see that she was making sense on this front

" I am not okay with this, this isn't right" Alaric said as his own tears began to fall as he thought about everything this world was able to lose when it lost Ava Mikaelson and it wouldn't even know

" I know but you will be because once I toss myself into that pit, no one at school will remember me including you and my parents. It'll be like I never existed" Ava said with sadness in her voice

" Ava, you listen to me-" Alaric said trying to think of some way to stop from doing this although it seemed like had made up her mind on this making him as he wished she was less independent

" after everything that happened two years I spent everyday distancing myself from everyone because I was scared I would get hurt again like I did with Roman, because I was scared of this.

I don't want you to have to go through that pain, Ric. You've been through enough and I don't want anyone at school to miss me because they're my friends" Ava said full on crying now

" see what happens when you make friends, you start to care" Alaric said trying to make a joke as he thought about the amount of time and effort he had spent encouraging her to make friends

" Maybe I would have seen that sooner and made friends a lot sooner if I hadn't been blaming myself or beating myself up all this time... This is where you tell me that even though you wish you could change my mind, you know I'm doing the right thing. This is the part where you tell me you're proud of me" Ava said knowing that she needed his approval to make this one final move

" You know I'm proud of you and that I love you like one of my own, you know that... What is it you need me to do?" Alaric said as voice began to break with emotion as he said final goodbye to her

" Call maintenance, have them pack up my side of mine and Wyatt's room then take my file, all those notes I know that you keep about me and burn them along with Landon's journal. I need to erase every little trace of me" Ava said as she looked to where the love of her life was laying

" Listen, if you want to erase yourself then that is on you but you can't ask me to do it too. I can't and I won't do that" Alaric said knowing that he couldn't be apart of the reason why she doesn't exist

" I'm sorry, Alaric but I trust you more than I trust anyone and right now you're the only one that can do this. I wish I would have figured out sooner what you really meant to me... oh wow, I got to go" Ava said noticing that the pit was getting more and more out of control

" Ava, wait please don't do this. Please. Just wait till I get there" Alaric said knowing that he was running out of time as he wished that he had said a thousand different things to her right now

" Not an option. Uh-uh, just promise me you're gonna do what I said. Promise me! I'm running out of time here, right" Ava said knowing that she needed to do this knowing that it was going to work

" All right, fine. I promise" Alaric said knowing that was enough for her to do this as she ended the call and moved towards the railing as she got ready to jump before hearing bones snap into place

" Ooh sorry, I was eavesdropping. Well what are you waiting for?" Clark said as he noticed that there was a slight hesitation in her movement as she had now paused the fact she was about kill herself

" I assumed you were gonna try to stop me seeing as how all of this is happening because of you, I'm guessing you threw in the urn too" Ava said trying to work out what his game really was just now

" Hell no, I was only trying to raise my father because I'm terrified of him and I knew he'd find a way out someday but if you're right about this loophole... and it can actually kill the bastard once and for all... then be my guest and if you're wrong, well no harm done because you'll be dead. So go on, I'll be rooting for you" Clark said causing Ava's blood to really boil and igniting her anger

" oh that's not all you'll be doing my little puppet because unfortunately for you, you just pissed off the wrong witch... Imitantor Pupulus" Ava said remembering a very basic but effective spell to use

" Whatever you think you just did didn't work" Clark said wondering how someone so young could think of herself so highly showing Ava that he didn't really know what or who she was for once

" oh you think so, huh?" Ava said clasping her hand over her mouth causing Clark to do the same thing much to his confusion since it wasn't something that he had done on his own or willingly

" How'd you do that? Why did I do that?" Clark said clearly confused about what had just happened as he thought about how he had always feared his father and the monster but nothing else

" It's a basic mimic spell, we learned it in second grade. also in second grade... Follow the Leader" Ava said as she took a few step closer before grabbing his neck as he copied her movement and grabbed hers

" You don't have to do this" Clark said as he figured out the next part of her plan which was to take him down with her when she fell into the pit of Malivore darkness as he tried to talk her out of it

" I know but it's the only part I'm actually enjoying and at least this way I'm taking out one last piece of evil with me... Too bad you're so clumsy" Ava said before her and Clark began to fall into the pit

Soon Landon's body began to turn to ash as he began to revive himself as he woke confused about what had happened as he couldn't really remember anything since it felt he had a foggy cloud around his memory as he tried to think of what had went down before he had supposedly died again as he turned to see Wyatt's body laying next to his. As the school phone began to ring, Landon discovered a note in his pocket with three simple worlds on it which were 'I love you' although he had no idea who left it there. Just as he was about to answer the phone, Wyatt woke up with a loud grasp as he tried to get a grips on what had just happened to him

" Dr. Saltzman?" Landon said answering the phone as he looked around to see a large burning gap in the middle of the room below him where the pit of Malivore had been before he had died

" Landon, I'm on my way to come pick you and Wyatt up okay?" Alaric said getting into his car after finding burning some documents and finding a note to pick them up but he couldn't remember all the details

" Okay...Uh... I don't... I don't really know what happened but clearly something did, Malivore is gone" Landon said as he began to wonder what he missed while he was unconscious right now

" Yeah, well that makes two of us. I just found a note that you and Wyatt needed me" Alaric said as he knew that something was going on here but he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet

l I guess I do. I got a note too, saying ' I love you but I don't know who from. Who left these notes?" Landon said knowing it couldn't be a coincidence that they had both discovered mystery notes

l I have no idea but I'll be there as soon as I can" Alaric said before hanging up as Landon decided to put the phone into his pocket and turn his attention to Wyatt who still seemed out of it still

" hey, you okay? Being dead kinda takes a while to get used to" Landon said as he noticed that wyatt was now frantically looking around for someone or something as he stood up to search

" I'm good... where's Ava?" Wyatt said as he looked from where the place where the out of Malivore was to Landon as he secretly hoped that his twin had discovered a new solution to this

" Ava? Ava who?" Landon said completely confused by Wyatt as he tried to think of he had ever met or heard of an Ava but came up blank unknowingly confirming Wyatt's worst fears right now


	17. Chapter 17: I will never give up hope

hey guys so here is the first chapter for season 2 for you which is based on episode 2x01of the legacies, I've tried to put some different scenes and try to show as much as I can. I've also made a few changed and brought back two characters from the big bad wolf due to so many requests. As always I have changed some lines and scene especially the order of scenes to fit in my characters and make it more my own but I hope you like it anyway. Also Ava is played by Olivia Holt and Wyatt is played by Cody Christian in my head. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 17: I will never give up hope

The aftermath of what Ava Mikaelson had done by diving into the Malivore pit bringing Clarke with her as beyond anything that she had imagined when coming up the plan in her head, she knew that snapping her brother's neck would most likely trigger his vampire side but a part of her wanted to leave him stronger than he was when she left and she knew that Wyatt would be able to handle the transition into becoming a full tribrid. Ava knew that by going into the pit that there was a chance that she would be forgotten by everyone she loved, however the one thing that Ava hasn't considered was that Wyatt and their two younger siblings would be able to remember every single detail about her while the rest of the world had forgotten her. It didn't Wyatt long to realise that the reason him, Cassie and Nate was due to the fact that they were all tribrids or that the reason their parents felt like something was missing and had a faint memory of their forgotten daughter was due to being hybrids. It wasn't long before the summer arrived causing the Salvatore school to break for the summer causing most of the students to be out front saying goodbye to their friends and pack their cars up to head home, the Mikaelson family were no exception. Wyatt wore a light pink T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

" it's not too late, you know. You can go upstairs, pack a bag and come with us to New Orleans. I know your aunts and uncles would be pleased to see you" Peyton said as Klaus put Cassie and Nate into their car along with their bags

" I know but I have to stay here, there are books and objects here that might useful. No stone unturned, right? Anyway I want to be here for Rafael " Wyatt said thinking about the reason he was staying behind with his dad in mystic falls

" remember that you're not alone in this, okay? Your dad is here, I'm a call away if you need me and so is aunt Freya" Peyton said hugging her son as she worried about how alone he felt without his twin

" that's not what this is about, I need to everything I can to get Ava back. It's what she would do for me, family is for always and forever... you guys taught me that" Wyatt said with a sad smile at the familiar phrase

" you just had to teach them that one, huh? you just couldn't let 'always and forever' die with me and my siblings" Klaus said joining his son and wife after making sure the younger Mikaelsons were okay

" except that none of you die, or rather you do but it's extremely hard and tiresome to do so" Peyton said before kissing her husband gently as she thought about the original family and their lives

" anyway Wyatt can't go to New Orleans, we've got some father son bonding to do now he's a vampire" Klaus said knowing that he was struggling more than he was letting his mother believe

" a third vampire and I have that under control, Ava is the one we need to focus on. We need to get her back" Wyatt said as he looked around at his friends thinking about the one thing that was missing

" and we will, in this family we do whatever we can to save the ones we love but I am telling you now that Ava will not pleased to come back to see that you haven't taken care of yourself" Peyton said warning him

" mom, the school is full packed with blood bags and dad's is going to teach me how to control my cravings so I'll be fine and if not then dad's here to help" Wyatt said thinking about it more serious

" uh huh... try that answer on someone hasn't been through the thing as you are, battling your wolf anger and vampire cravings all the while grieving someone you love. I didn't go well for me" Peyton said thinking about when she first turned and the grief she felt for her children

" I promise I'll work with dad everyday to get the cravings under control before school starts again, okay?" Wyatt said knowing that his mom wasn't about to let this go anytime soon as he gave in

" which is why I'm going to be checking in with your father to make sure you are" Peyton said knowing that her son was likely to try and focus on getting his sister back and forget about taking care of himself

" Wyatt? Wyatt!... are you okay?" Klaus said noticing that his eldest son seemed distracted and lost in his own head as he looked around to see everyone saying goodbye and being happy that it was summer

" yeah I'm good... it's just weird, Ava is usually beside me making sarcastic comments about everyone crying when school breaks up and now there's nothing" Wyatt said knowing he definitely missed her

" she definitely sounds like a daughter of mine. It's okay to miss her, I do too and I don't even remember her as well as you do" Peyton said knowing that she only ever saw and remembered her daughter in her dreams

" It's not your fault, mom. Ava knew what she was going or at least she thought she did, all she wanted to do was save everyone by stopping Malivore the only way she knew how" Wyatt said full of sadness

" it's still hurts though, our job as your parents is to protect you guys and it's hard not to feel like we failed" Klaus said thinking about how they had always tried their best to fight and defend their children

" if anything you did your job too well in raising us... would you guys excuse me for a minute? I just want to say goodbye to Lizzie before she goes" Wyatt said as he caught sight of his girlfriend and her twin

" there you are, here's me thinking that you weren't going to say goodbye to me after all" Lizzie said leaning against the car that was getting ready to take her to the airport to meet her mom and Stefan in Europe

" like I would ever do such a thing especially when I'm not going to see you for three whole months" Wyatt said placing his arms around her waist as he thought about how much he was going to miss her

" that'd change if you'd just agree to come with and join me in Europe" Lizzie said thinking about how him joining in her, her mom and Stefan in Europe would change things for her as she thought of her summer

" what, are you and my mom conspiring together or something?" Wyatt said thinking about how everyone seemed to be trying to get him away from the school while he was determined to stay

" maybe I just don't like the idea of you being here all alone" Lizzie said as she pressed herself closer to him knowing that she was worried about how he was adjusting to life as a vampire after Malivore

" I'm not alone though, my dad will be here and there's Landon. He's going to need help dealing with Raf, plus there's always Josie to hang out with" Wyatt said trying to comfort his girlfriend before she left

" oh that's a comforting thought, you and your dad alone and bonding all summer long" Lizzie said as they both began to laugh as Wyatt thought about the reputation Klaus had among certain people

" dad needs to teach me a lot because let's be honest as much as I want to pretend I'm fine, I'm always half a minute a way from raging out or tearing someone's throat out" Wyatt said being honest with her

" so this is the summer of reforming, huh? You with learning how to control your urges with your dad and me learning to control my crazy with doctors overseas" Lizzie said knowing her summer wasn't exactly filled with fun

" you aren't crazy, so you're a little overemotional sometimes and what? Learning to control your emotions better will only you a better witch... I love you, okay?" Wyatt said before kissing her again

" I love you too... I better go before I miss my plane" Lizzie said kissing him again before getting into the car waiting to take her to the airport as they gave each other one last meaningful look before she went

Later that day as everyone finished saying goodbye and had all gone, Wyatt had decided to retreat to his books since the need to get his sister back was still fresh in his memory from this morning as it constantly felt as through there was a piece of him missing somehow along with his twin. He knew it would be hard to find a spell or anything reliable on Malivore but considering that everyone tended to forget everyone or thing that went into Malivore as well as the truth behind it, he was left with myths and legends where he had to sieve out the truth and piece it together for himself so he might some way to get his twin sister back. Soon, his father knocked on his door to remind him that it was time to burn some of the energy outside by running around and getting fresh air since he was worried about Wyatt losing himself in the search for Ava causing him to forget about his own needs. However going down to what used to be Alaric's office where Dorian was wasn't exactly the kind of walk and exercise that Klaus has in mind when he instructed his son to do

" hey Dorian, are there any books on the other side or darkness?" Wyatt said coming into the office that he had spent such a lot of time with Alaric and Ava trying to work out different supernatural cases

" ummm just the ones I gave you, you know that say that the other side was created by a powerful witch to get back at her ex and the woman he cheated on her with" Dorian said almost too casually

" which was destroyed by Bonnie Bennett, yeah I know all of this. I was just kind of hoping to find out more information on Malivore or more specifically where the creatures go" Wyatt said thinking of Ava

" wait, why does it matter where the creatures go when they go into Malivore?" Dorian said wondering why he was spending his summer break researching this when the enemy had been conquered

" well what if they come back now that he's gone? What if they are all stranded in a small town in America destroying the place exposing magic?" Wyatt said trying to come up with a quick lie

" and what if they were destroyed with him?... hold on a second, can I help you?" Dorian said answering the buzzer that signalled that someone was at the gate wanting entrance to the school

" It's me, Dorian" Alaric said caring both Wyatt and Dorian to exchange a look as they remembered the reaction from Alaric when it was announced that the vote went against Alaric

" do you want me to go or...?" Wyatt said knowing that it was still awkward between him and Alaric after everything especially now that Alaric had been forced to leave the school premises

" nah, you can stay and look through those books. You might find something of use to you there, it's all the books I used when researching Malivore" Dorian said pointing to the books

" awesome, mind if I take these back to my room?" Wyatt said knowing that he wanted to go through these books from cover to cover so that he didn't miss any key piece of information

" of course, if only you put this much effort into your actual school work" Dorian said laughing a little which stopped the moment that Alaric walked into the room causing the tension to rise

" hey...So how is the headmaster search going?" Alaric said looking between Dorian and Wyatt as he tried to make polite conversation as he collected the items he had asked for

" Caroline's narrowing it down" Dorian said trying to be as polite as possible as he thought about how Alaric has somewhat burned his bridges when he had left after the vote results

" I'm kinda hoping this one will be more relaxed on exams as in hates them and bans them" Wyatt said trying to use humour to defuse the tension in the room between the two men

"I really appreciate you loaning me this stuff, I'm headed to Georgia tomorrow" Alaric said thinking about there was still so much that they didn't know about what happened that day

" wait, Georgia as in the triad headquarters Georgia? Can I come with?" Wyatt said hoping to find some sign of Ava there or a clue to get her back from the place where she had disappeared

" no, it's better if you stays here. The government could be involved by now and if they catch me they get a human but they catch you and they get the mother load. I'm only gonna do another round of forensic testing on the Malivore pit but I learn anything new then I'll-I'll let you know" Alaric said trying to keep him safe as he thought about all of the possibilities

" fine, I'll just stay here and read" Wyatt said with a voice full of sarcasm as part of him hoped that Ava would there waiting for them or that some clue leading to her was there for him

" listen I know I may have gotten heated over the vote" Alaric said knowing that what happened after the vote had to be addressed between him and Dorian even if Wyatt was in the room

" that's an understatement, you threw a chair across the room" Wyatt said almost amused since Alaric's anger that night seemed to rival his own causing him to wonder if he was part werewolf

"You did" Dorian said thinking about that night and Alaric's reaction to the news of the vote concerning the vote as he gave Wyatt a look for his outburst causing him to look away

" Yeah, okay so I probably overreacted" Alaric said looking between the two causing Wyatt to snigger a little as he thought about the amount of times he had used that line when in trouble

" just a smudge" Wyatt said with amusement in his eyes as he thought about how about how this was funny from the outside instead of the middle of it where it was all so tense right now

" Well I just wasn't expecting that you'd keep your vote a secret" Alaric said silencing Wyatt since he knew how everyone had voted and why as he gave Dorian a look at this to warn him

" It was a secret ballot, Ric" Dorian said feeling like he was missing the key point of having a secret ballot right now as he knew as well as Wyatt that they could never tell him who voted what

" Yeah of course but between you, Josie, Kaleb and Jed voting, I'm still wondering how three to one happened. I just assumed I could count on your vote" Alaric said thinking about who voted in place of who

" maybe someone else didn't vote for you, I mean whatever happened that night it was far from simple" Wyatt said thinking about how complicated everything seemed to be right now

" Good luck, Ric. I really hope you find what you're looking for" Dorian said dismissing Alaric and shitting down the conversation as Alaric picked up his things and gestured for Wyatt to follow him

" so how are this going? You adjusting to being a full tribrid yet?" Alaric said knowing that amount of power running through his body would need time to get used to especially for him

" you mean am I used to being a vampire and drinking blood yet? Not really but my aunt Freya made this for me to remind to drink as regularly as a new vampire needs to keep my urges in check" Wyatt said since he was scared of losing control

" and is it working?" Alaric said as him and Wyatt began to walk through the school to head to where his car was parked just outside of the front door entrance as they talked about things

" kind of, I mean I haven't ripped anyone's throat out yet but then again I'm constant working out and when I'm not doing that I'm distracting myself or downing blood bags" Wyatt said softly

" you'll get the hang of it and you'll get the hang of having all three sides of yourself now accessed, I mean that's a lot of power for one person to have" Alaric said thinking about him

" tell me about but I've got to believe this happened for a reason" Wyatt said knowing that Ava knew exactly what she was doing when snapping his neck, he just had to figure out why she did it

" hey Wyatt... oh Dr. Saltzman, long time no see" Landon said walking by them holding a tray overflowing with meat as Landon realised he hadn't seen Alaric since he left after stepping down

" oh it must be time to feed Raf again, I knew I was forgetting to do something" Wyatt said knowing that he had been trying to help Landon with Rafael as much as he could lately

" I see Raf is eating better than I am" Alaric said thinking about how Landon was using their connection to try and keep Rafael human through their connection and their friendship

" dude, it's taken everything I have in me not to suck off all the blood on the meat" Wyatt said staring at the blood coming from the meat a little too intensely as he thought about animal blood

" that's not weird or anything... anyway you get stuck in permanent wolf form and you too can hit the all-you-can-eat meat buffet" Landon said thinking about how he was doing everything he could by Rafael

" Any luck finding a spell to turn him back?" Alaric said noticing the way that Wyatt seemed to shrink back a little but couldn't work out why as he wondered what was going on with him

" I'm working on it. Any luck figuring out why I can't remember destroying the Malivore pit?" Landon said as he looked at the box that Alaric was currently holding as he figured out what he was doing

" I'm working on it, it's one of the mysteries that I still need to solve about that night" Alaric said thinking about a lot of things didn't seem to add up about that night yet like there was a piece missing

" you mean like how you were standing in front of a bonfire burning stuff or the note in your pocket about coming to get us or how we both ended up with necks broken" Wyatt said knowing that all lead back to Ava

" I'm kinda interested in who left my note considering mine said 'I love you', I'd kinda like to know who that was from" Landon said thinking about how he felt like something was missing

" Everything else good?" Alaric said knowing that he worried about Landon as much as he worried about the Mikaelson kids and his owen daughters since they all so unique and powerful

" Totally, here's to success. You coming, Wyatt?" Landon said knowing that Wyatt had been his one constant throughout all of this since he would come with him to feed or check on Raf

" yeah, of course. Don't forget to call me with anything you find in Georgia!" Wyatt said as he ran a little to catch up with Landon although he accidentally tapped into his super speed

" Georgia? He's going to Georgina, why?" Landon said as they headed towards the old mill in the woods which had become Raf's little wolf den as he realised how close they had become

" he's going to triad to try and get answer about what happened, I wanted to go but he said no which sucks" Wyatt said knowing that going there might have given him more answers than books

" hopefully he has better luck than us, have you found a way to turn Rafael back?" Landon said thinking about how Wyatt had said that he would look into turning Rafael back into a

human

" ummm... not yet" Wyatt said being slightly cagey about the whole thing since he knew that the spell to turn Rafael required both him and Ava to do but he couldn't exactly tell Landon that

" you know I suck at this. Raf used to say he'd rather starve than eat anything I tried to make" Landon said thinking about their time together as he began to cook the meat on the grill

" something tells me that he already knows that, he's still in there you know. He's still the Rafael that you met in the foster system" Wyatt said as he sat beside Rafael the wolf

" in that case, I want you to know that I'm gonna find a way to get you back, Raf and then everything will be good again, okay? I'll never give up hope" Landon said promising him

" is that when you'll stop your little midnight swims?" Wyatt said turning the conversation into something more serious as his words made Landon stop what he was doing in fear almost

" how do you know about them?" Landon said thinking about how the reason he had been doing them at night and during the summer was to avoid being caught by anyone like this

" dude, I literally run through the forest as a wolf every night. I see everything and that kind of adrenaline that you feel tends to attract the wolf in me" Wyatt said thinking about it all

" it's not what it looks like I swear" Landon said as he finished the piece of meat he was cooking before giving it to Rafael and sitting on he ground next to Wyatt as he explained himself

" you mean it doesn't look like you're trying to test how many times you can come back to life by you committing suicide?" Wyatt said almost casually although he knew this was serious

" it started like that, I mean it started with me trying to test my Phoenix boundaries after thinking being an immoral being which meant being alone..." Landon said as he remembered

" you know I don't have to tell you how dumb that is, right? Every piece of magic has its limits, you have no idea how many times you can come back" Wyatt said trying to look after him for Ava

" I know but like I said it started out like that but then something changed... one night when I was drowning, I saw something like flashes and it made me want to see more" Landon said softly

" what did you see?" Wyatt said wanting to know more as he hoped or rather prayed that it was something to do with Ava since he needed to know that he wasn't alone with this one

" these... after the first couple of times I started to draw them. I've seen like flashes of this girl, like her lips or her hair and I imagine running my hands though it" Landon said getting lost

" do you know her? I mean do you recognise her?" Wyatt said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice as he looked at Landon's sketches of Ava as he hoped he knew who this was

" no but I wish I did" Landon said looking at the pictures knowing that he wished he could know the girl in them since there was something about them that made him so curious about her

" yeah I wish that too" Wyatt said as he looked at the pictures and longed for his twin to be next to him as took pictures of the pages on his phone before focusing on the drawings again

Soon June turned into July as Wyatt the next month in the same cycle of studying and helping Landon look after Raf in between sessions with his dad where he was trying to teach him more about what it meant to be a tribrid and how to operate his vampire side and find a balance between all three of his beings. Wyatt was getting more and more desperate to find a way to get his sister back as the days ticked by making him more aware of time than he had ever been in his life as he thought about everything that Ava was missing out on and everything that they should be doing together this summer like hanging out with their family or swimming in the lake or something other than him worrying that he had lost her forever. Eventually Klaus had decided to kick him out of the Salvatore school for a few hours and sent him to Mystic Falls square to spend sometime not overthinking about everything since it was clear it was all beginning to have effect on Wyatt. However instead of a break, Wyatt decided to track Alaric down to the Mystic Falls grill so he could talk to him about his findings

" hey Wyatt, I was wondering when you would come track me down. Let me guess, you want to know about what I found in the Malivore pit?" Alaric said as Wyatt sat in front of him with a milkshake

" am I becoming that predictable? But yes, that's exactly why I'm here" Wyatt said as he thought about how he could found something belonging to Ava that would him remind him

" why? What's got you so interested about Malivore? I mean we defeated it, so why are you obsessing over it so much?" Alaric said since he knew why he was obsessing over the pit

" because we still don't know we defeated him or if we actually did, Landon is assuming it was him since he's Malivore's son but we don't know enough to be sure" Wyatt said trying to lie

" well I took samples from the pit to test and you're right, there's still a lot we don't know about that day" Alaric said as he pulled out his notebook since he knew that Wyatt wouldn't leave

" what did you find?" Wyatt said almost holding his breath as he thought about how Ava was smart enough to leave some clue behind to hint to her existence as he wished someone else would remember her

" there were at least two other people with you and Landon the night Malivore was destroyed. They left fibers, footprints, hair and the note to Landon of course" Alaric said thinking about it

" we kinda knew that since someone had to be there to break both our necks, any idea who they are?" Wyatt said hoping that he was able to get a reading on Ava's DNA at least

" No matter what path I go down, it seems like a dead end. I know that there were two people there but I just don't know who they were" Alaric said almost desperate sounding as he wished he did

" Isn't that the point though? If somebody went into the Malivore pit, they'd be erased from our memories or rather your memories like what happened with Landon's mom" Wyatt said knowing that only him and Ava remembered what happened with Seylah

" Yeah, well, that's what's haunting me. Who have we forgotten? I keep thinking that it can't be anyone we know because there'd be keepsakes, photos, an empty bed or something" Alaric said although he couldn't deny the niggling feeling that he had

" not if the person was clever about it and was able to remove all traces of themselves in case they were erased, to save their loved ones the pain" Wyatt said as he thought of Ava's choices

" that's what I mean whoever they were, they were important to somebody. Someone is missing them and doesn't even know it" Alaric said thinking about what that would be like

" trust me, they know... Malivore might erase someone but he doesn't completely erase the feeling that something is missing or that something isn't right" Wyatt said as he stood up to leave

" hey Wyatt... you know how you mentioned the whole Seylah thing? Malivore didn't work on you then, I mean you still remember what happened to here" Alaric said as something occurred to him

" and?" Wyatt said wondering if Alaric had just worked out that Malivore didn't work on him because he was a tribrid and that he would therefore remember who they had all forgotten

" you would tell me if you knew who went into that pit, wouldn't you? If you knew who we've forgotten and why?" Alaric said knowing that there was a reason why he wasn't telling him

" of course... unless they had forced me into living the lie and of course there's way you'd actually believe me. I've got to go, you know books to read and all" Wyatt said before leaving as he thought about his sister and wondered where she was exactly

Ava seemed to surrounded by a darkness that seemed to never end as she looked around to find some way out of the constant darkness before realising that she was now wearing very different clothes than she had been when she had taken Clarke with her when she jumped into the Malivore pit as she knew wore a simple white bohemian style lace dress and a pair of simple white flats while her hair was down in soft blonde waves. When she had dived into the Malivore pit, she had known that it would mean dying and going over to the other side rather in peace where all supernatural beings went now since the other side had been destroyed but something about her current surrounding seemed to be off causing her to think otherwise

Hello? Hello? Post tenebras spero lucem... Ahhh!" Ava said looking around before casting a spell to create a ball of light as a vortex began to form and suck her up before someone grabbed her and stopped her from leaving

" Fancy meeting you here." Clarke said causing Ava to realise that not only was she not alone but she was in the darkness with Landon's evil brother who had caused all of this in the first place

" Whoa, what the hell are you doing here? And would you let me down? The last I want is to be touched by you" Ava said as she jumped out of his arms as he was holding bridal style

" Saving your life, obviously" Clarke said trying to remind her that he had just saved her life even after she had condemned him to a lifetime in the darkness again after he had escaped

" not obviously! I'm supposed to be in peace and you are not peace, in fact you're the opposite of peace. So, where the hell are we?" Ava said as she started to get a little frustrated

" Come on, you're a smart girl. Do the math!" Clarke said knowing that he was going to enjoy this especially the moment that she worked out where they were and how her plan worked out

" It's not that simple and I'm not that smart... there are freaky cyclones, blinding lights and you're here... Oh, my God, we're in hell" Ava said with slight amusement in her voice

" No such thing, unfortunately... at least I think. Go on, take your best guess" Clarke said almost goading her into trying to figuring this out since it meant confirming her worst fears

" No, I'm not doing this and not with you" Ava said shutting it down as she began to walk away from him although she wasn't entirely sure where she was going considering the darkness

" Why not?" Clarke said constantly trying to push her to her breaking point as he thought about the fierce and powerful girl he had seen when she had spelled him into following her

" Because I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of telling me that I failed, that everything I did was for nothing" Ava said showing some of that famous werewolf anger that was well known

" You mean you don't want to hear you're in the Blackness? That you've been consumed by Malivore?" Clarke said taunting her some more as she continued to walk away from him

" no, none of that" Ava said as she refused to listen to him as thoughts of her parents, her siblings, her friends, Landon all forgetting that she had ever existed in their lives before

" You don't want me to point out that all your romantic heroics were for nada? That the big bad lives to see another day and all your friends have forgotten you ever existed?" Clarke said as he began to follow her with his taunts

" Stop talking or I swear to god, I will melt you" Ava said beginning to lose it with as she mentally began to go through all of the worse offensive spells that she knew to hurt him

" honestly if I were you, I'd make peace with that...Ava, wait I can help you" Clarke said causing her to stop as she moved further and further away from him as she began to get upset

" I don't see how. All you seem to be interest in is taunting and mocking me and I don't need that" Ava said showing her emotions for the first time past the anger and the frustration

" I spent years inside this place and while you cannonballing into the belly of Malivore didn't seem to destroy him, it has changed things so stop being a dick to me and maybe I'll elaborate" Clarke said now believing that he held all of the cards over her now

" fine, you have my attention... go ahead, I'm partially listening" Ava said as she wondered where he was going with this since he seemed so confident about himself right now

" Every creature consumed by my father used to exist here in total isolation but here we are talking to each other" Clarke said trying to show her that something wasn't normal about this

" meaning what exactly?" Ava said trying to not show how much she was interested in what he had to say as she remembered all the creatures saying that how alone they felt in Malivore

" Your presence here has somehow opened the cell doors and if it can do that then maybe there's a way for us to escape. So what do you say? Partners?" Clarke said trying to tempt her

" let me think about that... nah I'm good, pass" Ava said knowing there was no way that she would ever join forces with him after everything he had done to her and to her friends

" You are such a child! No wonder you failed!" Clarke said beginning to lose his tempter with her as he thought about how she couldn't see past her anger and hate towards him right now

" Says the guy whose entire life has been about failing Daddy. I don't trust you and I never will... oh and the last you want to do is piss me off" Ava said warning him not to anger her

" You're the one who brought me into this mess, if you'd just let me meat-puppet my loser little brother then we wouldn't even be in" Clarke said thinking about how he and a solution

" and if you didn't follow daddy's every command like a little bitch then none of this would have happened...Imitantor pupulis" Ava Zia's before using the mimic spell again on him

" Not again" Clarke said rolling his eyes as he recognised the spell from the first she had used it on him before she had forced him to jump into the Malivore pit to face the same fate as her

" that's right your old friend, the mimic spell. You will do anything I intend you to do and it is my intention that this is the last conversation we will ever have. So if I were you, I'd make peace with that." Ava said with a voice full of hate as she used his previous words against him

" Ava, we can work this out. Don't do this to me! Listen to me whatever this is, it's gonna destroy you! It'll rip you apart!" Clarke said as another vortex appeared in front of her

" ahhhh!" Ava screamed as the vortex began to pull her in as she wondered what this was and why it seemed to be only targeting her rather than Clarke as well as she began to panic

" Please break the spell so I can help you... Ava!...You're welcome" Clarke said after Ava quickly mumbled the counter spell to release him as he ran towards her and pulled her away

" you've got to be kidding me?...Oh, crap." Ava said as she caught sight of the next attack from the Malivore as she wished or rather hoped that they were about to get some kind of rest

" Not exactly what I was expecting but I'll take it...Oh, crap." Clarke said thinking that she was a difficult girl to please before agreeing with her when he caught sight of the dragon coming their way

" Run, now!..." Ava said hoping that they would be able to out run the dragon in the mass of darkness as she grabbed Clarke's hand and began to run away from the dragon coming got them

" I think we're good, I don't think it followed us...you okay?" Clarke said thinking about how his dad was pulling out every trick in his book to try and get rid of Ava before she could destroy him

" yeah I'm fine... How long do you think we've been here?" Ava said as they caught their breath and began to walk through the darkness as she wondered how long she had been gone

" Hard to say... aweek? A month? A year? What difference does it make when no one remembers you?" Clarke said causing Ava to stop and give him a scowl as she thought about it

" you've never cared about anyone other than yourself in your entire existence, have you?" Ava said thinking about everyone she had left behind who had no idea that she was missing

" What the hell was that?" Clarke said ignoring her question when they were suddenly surrounded by a faster moving grey monster as he began to freak out about what was next

" Uh a gargoyle, I think. I killed one once with my friends, you know, my teenage friends. Kinda makes me wonder why a supervillain like you is scared?" Ava said taking this chance to mock him

" I'm not a villain! I never have been, I'm just a kid who's afraid of his father and will do anything to get away from him. My entire life's been about figuring out how" Clarke said softly

" And failing miserably at that... sorry, that was mean. Papilio lux" Ava said realising that Clarke was being honest and sincere for once as he tried to show a more human side for once

" You think that's our ticket out?" Clarke said laughing as she made a small golden little butterfly appear as he wondered what she was thinking by creating something so pointless

" No, it's a comfort spell and it's supposed to provide peace of mind. I figured that you might need a little comfort and a little bit friendship, even villains needs some kindness" Ava said sweetly to him as she thought about it

" Thank you... oh not again" Clarke said the vortex began to appear again as he wished that she would stop with the magic and as he decided to grab a hold of her arm in case she left

" let go of me! Why did you do that?" Ava said looking between her arm and his hand as she tried to work out why he had just grabbed her as she suddenly become suspicious of him

" Do what? I was... I was trying to save you" Clarke said trying to come up with a plausible reason as why he grabbed a hold of her as he knew that he needed her trust for his plan to work

" Oh, crap...Invisique." Ava said as she moved her hand in front of her as she cast the spell as the gargoyle moved around them so fast that it appeared that there was more than one

" Meaning?" Clarke said getting a little frustrated with the fact that she was constantly using magic when he couldn't as he looked around for some sign that his dad was about react again

" it's means I'm invisible to them" Ava said wondering whether or not this would work and confirm the theory that she was currently creating from everything that had happened recently

" You're invisible, what about me?" Clarke said wondering why she was only protecting herself instead of them as he worried that the gargoyle was going to attack him instead of Ava

" consider this me testing theory" Ava said through a gritted smile as she thought about her theory as she watched as the gargoyle got confused about her disappearance and faded away

" Guess we're partners after all" Clarke said as he turned to her with a smile as he thought about how her spell had caused the gargoyle to leave them alone and as she saved him again

" yeah I didn't say that and we are never going to be partners" Ava said a little colder than she had been as Clarke tried to work out what had just happened to cause this sudden turn in her

" But you did just save my life" Clarke said confused about her actions as he was beginning to get whiplash from her constant mood swings as he thought about why else she would save him

" Because you're keeping things from me and I want to know why, not because I like you... Veritas tempus" Ava said full of attitude as she thought another of spell that could be handy

" Would you stop with the magic already? It's not fair!" Clarke said thinking about how she was using the one advantage over him to manipulate the situation and get what she wanted

" nope, magic is the one thing I have left to use against you... Think before you answer, is it unfair or do you deserve it?" Ava said with a knowingly and a slightly amused look in her eye

" Oh I totally deserve it. What? Wh-Why-why did I just say that?" Clarke said as he began to panic about what else he could say without meaning to and the trouble he could cause

" Because I cast a truth spell meaning you can only answer me honestly and if you can't lie even if you tried. Now, how does that make you feel?" Ava said with a smug smile on her face

" Like this isn't gonna end well for me. Why do this when we were getting on so well?" Clarke said wondering what was going on inside of her head since it was clear something was going on

" you know this entire time I've been working on a theory to try to figure out why the vortex comes and then I realized, it's always after I do magic. Am I getting warm?" Ava said firmly

" Scalding" Clarke said as he tried to grit his teeth to try and stop himself from answering since he knew that she was close to figuring out his side of the plan and what he was doing

" You know it makes a lot of sense when you think about it. I thought that I was wrong about me being the loophole that could destroy him but I think my actual mistake was that I wasn't a fully activated Tribrid when I dove into that pit" Ava said confident and smug about figuring this out

" what do you mean?" Clarke said since he had believed her to be right about how to destroy his dad at the time when she had learned about her and siblings being the loopholes needed

" see I've never died, so my vampire side hasn't been activated yet and what I'm realizing now is that Malivore doesn't want me here because I'm toxic to him. Finish that sentence, please?" Ava said full of attitude as she realised that she had figured it out

" Malivore's trying to expel you, to send you back from where you came from" Clarke said reluctantly as he thought about what she would do to him if she figured out what he was doing

" And every time he tries..." Ava said gesturing for him to finish her sentence as she thought about the way he had grabbed her when the last vortex had appeared in order to go with her

" I grab hold of you to try to get expelled with you but as much as my father wants you to leave, he wants to keep torturing me here even more" Clarke said knowing his dad lived to torture him

" Then it's official, all we have to do is wait" Ava said knowing that he had just given her the way out that she had been looking for as she thought about how Malivore could react any moment

" For what?" Clarke said as he looked around as if expecting a new monster to come for them or for a vortex to appear since it was clear that she had realised something before he had

" for that... I guess that's my ride" Ava said as a new vortex appeared behind her as she realised that if they both did nothing and allowed Malivore to take her then she would go home

" Ava, you can't leave me here. You're better than that" Clarke said wondering if she knew what would happen to him if she left him there all alone, if she knew what his dad would do

" I can't leave with you, okay? I have to get back to my friends, my family, my brother... I have to get back to Landon, I can't leave him" Ava said knowing she couldn't be apart from him

" I can't lie, right? So you know I'm telling the truth when I say that if you help me go back too then you'll never see me again, I promise" Clarke said trying to reason with her better side

" I'm sorry but after everything you've done to me as my friends, do you understand why I can't take that risk?" Ava said a she thought about how many times he had sent someone or something after them

" Yeah, I would do the same thing if I were you...God" Clarke said as Ava smiled as she knew that he couldn't tell her a lie if he thought otherwise due to the spell that he was currently under

" Good luck, Clarke. I'm kinda actually rooting for you" Ava said as she felt Malivore pulling her further away despite the grip that Clarke had on her before she felt herself being consumed by the vortex

" Screw you, Ava!" Clarke said making a vow to himself in that moment that if he were to get out of his father's darkness that he would undo everything good in Ava Mikaelson's life for this

Ava arrived out of the Malivore pit into the bow abandoned triad headquarters as she tried to reassure herself that she was really back in the real world rather in whatever prison of darkness she was previously in as she realised she was still in the same white dress as before as she tried to her bearings before walking through the building to try and find a phone. Soon she came across an office which turned out to be Clarke's office as she smiled a little seeing the name on the door as she sat on the chair behind the desk as she grabbed the phone praying that she heard the dial tone before dialling the one number she knew would hopefully remember who she was as she waited to hear that one voice she had waited to hear

" hello?" Said a familiar teen male voice on the other side as he answered the unknown number wondering who would be calling him since everyone he knew was already on his phone

" Wyatt?" Ava said as her voice began to break with emotion as she thought about her twin brother as she hoped that he would remember her like they had remembered the Seylah thing

" oh my god, Ava? Is that... is that really you?" Wyatt said as he looked around the room that used to be theirs as he tried to scramble his brain together to comprehend what was going on

" yeah it's me, I'm back apparently" Ava said wiping the tears away as she allowed the relief that he knew who she was and that he remembered wash over her as she sat back in the chair

" tell me where you are and I'll come pick you" Wyatt said as he grabbed his white sneakers to put on to go with his dark khaki green joggers and black nike hoodie so he could leave as soon as

" ummm... I'm at triad's headquarters in Georgia" Ava said looking around as she suddenly felt alone in the abandoned building as she suddenly wondered if it was as deserted as it looked

" just stay right there and I'll borrow one of the school cars from Dorian to come get, okay?" Wyatt said knowing that Dorian had told that he could have access to the school cars during the summer

" do you think you could grab some clothes to wear too?" Ava said as she remembered that all of her stuff was currently hidden away in the school storage unit to help others forget her

" yeah of course, I can and I'll grab you something to eat along the way because Im sure you're starving. I'll see you soon" Wyatt said before hanging up on her so he could race to her

Ava decided to head out the front entrance of the building to wait for Wyatt to arrive although she decided to stick to the darkness in case anyone was still watching the triad building for movement which is why she decided to steal a black jacket that she had found that had once belonged to someone who had worked in security before that day when everyone inside was attacked and killed by the headless horsemen before she took Clarke with her into the darkness. Soon she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a black car coming towards her as she worried that this wasn't Wyatt or if this someone who had spotted her was coming to fight her as she mentally went through all of the offensive spell that she knew but she soon reassured that it was Wyatt as he stepped out of the car and came running towards her

" Wyatt! I still can't believe this is actually happening, I thought I'd never see you again" Ava said as she ran and hugged her twin as she thought about how she assumed she would find peace when going into the pit

" oh thank god, you're back! I've missed you so much!" Wyatt said hugging her back as he realised that this was what he had been dreaming about since the day she had disappeared

" right back at you! How long have I been away?" Ava said as her and Wyatt headed to the car as he got into the driver's seat while she got into the back seat as he handed her a bag filled with clothes for her

" ummm over three months, it's now August and school starts soon unfortunately" Wyatt said said as he began to drive away from the building that was the cause of so much pain for them

" three months? I missed summer! I can't believe I was in that darkness with Clarke for three months, it felt like nothing" Ava said as she stopped what she was doing to process this

" wait, Clarke? You were there alone with Clarke?" Wyatt said as he remembered that Landon had used the headless horseman's weapon to snap his neck after putting the last artefact into the pit

" yup, I took him with me because... well I was pissed at hell that I could be forgotten by everyone and he was taunting me so I figured why now. I have been forgotten, haven't I?" Ava said as she continued to get dressed in the clothes he bought her

" only me, Cassie and Nate really remember you. Mom and dad semi remembered like you were a faint memory to them but everyone else not so much. Although thanks to aunt Freya and Cassie, our family all remember you now" Wyatt said as Ava moved to sit beside him

" wait, how?" Ava said as she grabbed the bag of food next to him as she realised she was starving now that she was dressed a grey sweatshirt with flowers on it, a pair of jeans and white sneakers

" they came up with a potion of sorts, all dating back to when the three supernatural groups created the pit but it'll only work on them because they are originals" Wyatt said as she began to eat

" and because of that, they predate Malivore and the usual rules don't apply to them especially since one of the supernatural creatures are descended from them" Ava said slowly figuring it out

" exactly which is why everyone else still doesn't remember... hey I hope those clothes fit you, I got them from the old Mikaelson house. I couldn't get into school storage" Wyatt said simply

" it's okay, they are fine... Landon doesn't remember me, does he?" Ava said thinking about how much effort she had put into making friends and being human for all of this to happen

" he might now that you're back, you being a tribrid might change things" Wyatt said thinking about how Seylah being back hadn't changed the fact that no one seemed to not remember her

" there's a reason Malivore rejected me, I couldn't fully destroy him as such because I'm not a fully activated tribrid yet" Ava said thinking about how Malivore kept trying to get rid of her

" you mean like I am?" Wyatt said as he gave her a side look as he kept on driving hoping that they could make it back to Mystic Falls and back to the school before it got too dark

" yeah sorry about that, I wanted to make sure that you'd be strong enough to handle things on your own without me like we are together... obviously I wasn't expecting to be back after three months. How are you doing?" Ava said thinking about how she had triggered his vampire side

" I'd love to lie and say I'm great and I have it all under control but I've never been able to lie to you. I've struggling a little with my anger and my urges but dad's been working with me" Wyatt said knowing that they had always told each other the truth no matter what

" what else has changed since I left?" Ava said as she shared some of her fries with Wyatt as he drove as she wondered what else had changed because of her disappearing from existence

" well Alaric got voted out as headmaster, apparently when we were fighting Malivore he called a honour council vote. Jed took mine because me and Raf were gone, you didn't exist by then and Dorian voted in place of Emma. Three to one" Wyatt said knowing she would understand

" oh wow, I wonder who voted what... geez, I can't even imagine the Salvatore school with Alaric" Ava said knowing that he had been there since the school had first opened ten years ago

" oh and Raf is still a wolf, has been since he turned during the fight" Wyatt said knowing that she would remember given Rafael the moonlight ring to help with his constant shifting minds

" wait, how? You could have turned him back" Ava said wondering why Wyatt had left a wolf as she tried to remember the catch of the ring wondering whether they got it wrong or not

" except that my magic has been going a little haywire since I turned, I've had to go back to basics" Wyatt said knowing that having three supernatural identities were a juggling act

" I'll fix it when I get home, I'll fix everything" Ava said looking out of the window as she though about how everything she once knew and loved seemed to be gone or different right now

Soon Ava and Wyatt arrived in Mystic Falls just as darkness had fallen over the world as night fell, Wyatt had agreed to let Ava go through the gate since she wanted to find Landon in the hopes that he would remember her as soon as he saw her and she knew the best place to start looking was the dock by the lake since it always there go to place to think while Wyatt took the car around back to avoid any unwanted questions since he couldn't exactly tell everyone that he was out to get his unknown twin sister. He dropped her off by the roadside promising to meet up with her once she was inside, leaving her to once again try and process everything that was going on since it was an adjustment from out of the darkness as she walked to the gate as memories of her time at the Salvatore school. As she was walking, a car suddenly appeared coming out of the gate catching her in its headlights

" I didn't see you there, are you okay?" Dorian said coming out of his car once he noticed the blonde girl standing in the middle of the road causing him to hit his breaks and check on her

" Yeah, Dorian, I'm okay. You stopped just in time" Ava said almost relieved to see him as she thought about how good it was to be home since she had always felt at home here

" Glad to hear it but how did you know my name?" Dorian said reminding Ava that he didn't remember as Dorian looked at the blonde female trying to jog his memory of her but came up blank

" Your parking pass, it has your name and picture on it" Ava said quickly coming up with an easy believe lie as she pointed to the pass that was being displayed on his window screen

" Always hated that picture, what brings you out here tonight?" Dorian said looking around the area as he wondered whether or not she was here to pull a prank on them but he doubted it

" A boy... what else brings a girl out into the middle of the woods?" Ava said trying to play it off as a joke as she smiled thinking about Landon and how much she had fallen for him last year

" Well we're all locked up in there and everyone's gone for the summer" Dorian said giving her a sympathetic smile since the girl in front of him seemed to be nice and sweet teenager

" Okay, thanks. Uh, sorry to bother you... I see some things don't change" Ava said as she waited for Dorian to go back to his car and drive away before she punched in the code for the gate

Ava headed towards the dock as she headed into the woods being able to navigate through the woods like it was nothing since she was so used to being the woods especially as a wolf, soon she stopped when she noticed a bright light coming from the old mill as she she saw that someone had placed a sheet up to act as a screen before stopped when she was as she saw Landon and Josie moved closer together before kissing. Ava suddenly felt her breaking in that moment as she felt the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she felt the presence of someone coming closer to her

" Aves, I'm sorry... I knew they had become friends but not this" Wyatt said placing his arms around his sister to comfort her since he knew that seeing her boyfriend kissing someone else

" he seems happy... and in love, just not with me" Ava said turning away as she started to walk back through the woods and retreating back as she thought about different things were now

" yeah because he doesn't know you, trust me when I say that you being gone has changed a lot" Wyatt said thinking about how much she had impacted peoples lives in way she didn't know

" I think coming back here was a mistake" Ava said panicking a little as the memory of Landon kissing Josie was still very fresh in her head as she began to feel out of place with the world

" what are you talking about?" Wyatt said worrying about why she meant as he worried that she was regretting coming back to the world from the darkness in the Malivore pit

" I mean coming to a place where no one remembers me, all my friends and my boyfriend... maybe I should start over and head to New Orleans" Ava said with a voice filled with hurt

" then sounds like you'll be needing this, I grabbed you a bag and some clothes just in case. I had thought you could stay in the family mansion or the old mill" Wyatt said saddened by her leaving

" I can't stay here, Wyatt. Not when I'm constantly reminded of everything I've lost, it just hurts too much" Ava said crying now as Wyatt pulled her into for a hug as they got closer to the bus stop

" well you seem to be pretty dead set on that but before you get on the bus, maybe you should confer with this" Wyatt said pulling out the holographic crystal she had used before

" Hey, is this seat taken?" The holographic Landon said appearing next to her as she sat at the bus stop as Wyatt allowed her some time with the fake Landon as he walked away from her

" Landon" Ava said with a smile even through the tears as she remembered all the love and good times she had spent with him before everyone had began to fall apart at the end

" Wait, how do you know my name? Sorry, there's no way I'd even pretend to forget the Ava Mikaelson" Landon said as he sat down beside her as she felt her heart stop for a moment

" You're just saying that because you know I want to hear it, although it is a nice thing to hear when you realise everyone's forgotten you" Ava said as she pulled her sleeves over her hands

" Well actually that's not how this works and you know that, I'm kind of here to tell you the things you don't want to hear right?" Landon said reminding her how this whole thing worked

" Yeah I know, I just really needed to see you" Ava said knowing that she could breathe easy for the first time since she had arrived back in the realm of the living now that she had seen him

" Happy to be seen or as happy as the magical holographic manifestation of your subconscious can be. So what's on your mind?" Landon said with a smile as he looked at her

" I missed your eyes, I forget how beautiful they are sometimes" Ava said remembering the time that she had described how much she loved his eyes to Emma during one of their sessions

" Oh admittedly, they're pretty dreamy" Landon said batting his eyes at her making her laugh for the first time since she had seen the real Landon and Josie kissing by the old mill

" So much for accuracy, the real Landon would never say that. He wouldn't have the guts" Ava said knowing that it was probably something that Wyatt would say while flirting with Lizzie

" Well it's creative license. Besides let's face it, you already know what he'd say about your current dilemma" Landon said trying to turn it back to what was currently happening in her life

" Then maybe I just want to hear it from fake you since I can't hear from the real you like I want" Ava said wishing she could change what she had done so that he could remember her

" Fine, then in that case there is no world in which I would ever want you to leave town without telling me you're back from the dead" Landon said turning the tables on her all of a sudden

" I never died, technically. I just fell into the gooey version of your father, to save the world might I add" Ava said trying to defend herself as she thought about how she saved everyone

" Then I'd want to hear about that too, I'd want to hear about everything because I love you, and you love me and leaving town is a stupid move and you know it. Especially after we agreed not to lie to each other" Landon said as they remembered what happened the last time they lied

" this is different, you don't remember me or that promise and anyway don't turn this around on , what's happening between you and Josie?" Ava said forgetting he wasn't real

" So you're mad at me?" Landon said wondering if they had come to the root of her reluctance to go back to the real Landon and tell him that she was back so he might remember her

" No, I'm not mad at you. I mean I can't be mad at you, right? It's not your fault, you don't even know I exist so I can't blame you for kissing her" Ava said as the tears came once again

" But that still hurts" Landon said softly thinking about how it would always hurt seeing the person you love kissing someone else for whatever reason but this seemed like the hardest

" Of course it does, seeing you kiss her felt like my heart was smashing into a hundred pieces" Ava said suddenly wondering if she would ever get that image out of head so she could move on

" So then think about how much it would hurt me to find out you're just down the road" Landon said trying to get her to see reason since they both knew that the real Landon would want to know

" Fair enough, I'd be hurt too if you did that to me and If you can answer this one question correctly then I promise I'll go running back to you and I'll tell you the whole truth" Ava said as the niggling thought kept crossing her head

" Would you quit playing games? There is no answer either of us could give that should stop you from doing that right now." Landon said knowing she was just trying to delay it all

" just one question... Are you happy? Is everyone happier now? Could you leave me for a minute? I don't really want to cry in front of you, even if you're fake" Ava said feeling it all hit her

" no one is really happier now, not really. It's like a fake sense of calm where they are all living blissfully unaware and I know I sure as hell missed my twin" Wyatt said joining her again

" I just can't get how happy him and Josie looked back there, how can I go back and ruin that?" Ava said remembering the old saying about loving something and setting it free

" he isn't really happy, not when he can't remember the girl that saved him so many times last year or the real events of how he came here. There's something in him that's telling him about you" Wyatt said showing her the drawings that Landon had drew of her and of his little flashes

" he remembers me... clearly not enough not to go kissing someone else. I should go, this is my bus" Ava said seeing the bus heading their way as she realised this was her chance to leave

" ummm I think someone has other plans" Wyatt said as they watched as the bus was attacked and turned on its side causing the bus to go up in flames causing both twins to stare

" what the hell?... oh crap, the monsters are back!" Ava said as something came walking towards them as they realised that this could only mean one thing and it was nothing good


	18. Chapter 18: this year will be different

Chapter 18: this year will be different

It had been a week since Ava had come back from the darkness in the pit of Malivore and a week since her bus out of Mystic Falls had been over turned by a monster, since then Ava had managed to reunite with her parents however brief it had been as they caught up on everyone and rejoiced in that fact that she was back before making a plan as Ava and Wyatt were desperate to start looking for the monster. Peyton and Klaus could tell that their daughter was focusing all of her attention into monster hunting to avoid thinking about being back and the fact that none of her friends or Landon knew who she was and had decided to leave her to it since they knew that it would hit soon enough forcing her to deal with it as they knew that she had gotten her emotional avoidance from Klaus. After a week of encountering the monster and injuring it, Wyatt and Ava had managed to track it down by following the trail of purple blood it was leading them to Mystic Falls high. Ava wore a dark blue tank top, a beige knitted cardigan, ripped jeans and a pair of pale beige sneakers while Wyatt wore a white T-shirt with a large grey stripe on it and a pair of black jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Due to the amount of time they had spent monster hunting, Ava had left her blonde hair down in its naturally waves state and wore simply makeup.

" Mystic Falls high? The monster is at Mystic Falls high? Oh come on" Ava said as they followed the trail through the woods leading to the car park and into the school building as they stopped there

" I mean it's the closest place to the woods that it can hide until night" Wyatt said thinking about all the information they had gathered on the monster who they believe was a troll after the night with bus

" ok so then what do we here? Wait, until nightfall and come back to kill it?" Ava said running a hand through her hair as she pushed it off her face as they stepped back into the shadow of the woods

" nah, we can't take the risk that it won't move around in the shadows and hurt someone... which is why you should go in there" Wyatt said gesturing to Mystic Falls high causing Ava to give him a look

" me? Why do I have to be the one that has to go planet human?" Ava said giving him a look of pure reluctance as she thought about going to Mystic Falls high pretending to be normal and human

" because I can't. Today is the first day of school and as much as I want to stay with you, I also kind of want to check out the new headmaster. He's arriving today" Wyatt said thinking about going back to school

" I forgot that was today, seems kinda strange to not be forced to go to school" Ava said realising that she felt almost detached from her old life and reality as she realised everything she was missing out on

" well consider this me forcing you to go to school, at least go and track the monster down. Then when school is done or as soon as I can skip class, I'll come join you and we'll kill together" Wyatt said checking the time

" fine but don't expect me to be nice to anyone or to go to class" Ava said giving in since she knew that this was the best way to make sure that they got to the monster before it had a chance to hurt anyone

" I'd expect nothing less from my favourite antisocial twin. Call me with regular updates, I love you" Wyatt said knowing that he wanted to know the minute anything happened so that he could help her with whatever

" I will if you will... I love you too" Ava said hugging him before they went their separate ways with Wyatt leaving to go back to the Salvatore boarding school and Ava heading into Mystic Falls high

" just be careful!" Wyatt said calling back to her since he was worried that she might be a little reckless if she was on her own especially considering that no one really remembered that she existed anymore

" I will, now go... seriously? Dissera Portus" Ava said as she headed inside of the school as she continued to follow the purple blood trail through the halls to a janitor's closest as she used magic to open it

" Aren't you a little short and a little too cute for a janitor? Although it's nice to know I'm not the only one trying to hide out on the first day of school, I'm Ethan" Ethan said surprising Ava as she turned to him

" nice pickup line and I wasn't hiding... I-I was, um, uh, I was looking for the principal's office." Ava said trying to come with a convincing lie as she realised this was why she didn't want to talk to anyone

" Well you're in luck. I'm new, too but I'm pretty sure that's him right behind you" Ethan said pointing towards the principal that was heading their way causing Ava to realise that Alaric was the new principal

" of course, he is" Ava said rolling her eyes as she realised that the universe seemed determined to push the pieces of her old life and her together again despite all of her efforts to stick to the task at hand

Hi, I'm Principal Saltzman and you must be Ethan...Who are you?" Alaric said heading towards them as he saw the small blonde female that he didn't remember as he wondered what was going on

" I'm Ava Mik... Matthews, Ava Matthews, I just moved here from New Orleans" Ava said realising that she couldn't use her real last name since he would figure out who she was and start ask questions

" well in that case, let's head to my office. Ethan, head to the office to get your schedule then head to your first class" Alaric said as he kept looking at Ava as he felt like there was something familiar about her as he gestured for Ava to follow him

Meanwhile Wyatt had decided to use his vampire speed to head back to the Salvatore boarding school as he thought about how him and Ava had their own first day traditions such as him making them a fruit smoothie while she attempts to them supernatural themed pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream, as he entered the school almost missing the fact that their old life seemed to be gone as he noticed a note with his name on it telling him to go and see Dorian once he was ready for school. Wyatt headed to the room that seemed to empty with the memory of how he used to share it with his twin as he tried to push the difficult thoughts out of his mind as he dressed in a pair of black pants, a grey sweater that wore on top of a blue denim shirt as he quickly grabbed his cellphone and his school backpack before leaving the room. He knew that Dorian would be in Alaric's old office as he thought about how he would come to this office to talk to Alaric about things or to get information about a new mission that they about to go as reality hit him that everything was different now

" hey, your note said that you wanted to see me?" Wyatt said as he knocked on the door before walking in after hearing Dorian telling him to come in as he wondered what this was visit was about

" yeah... I just wanted to check in with you, I know things have been difficult for you with your vampire side being triggered and with Alaric leaving but I just want you to know that I'm here for you" Dorian said leaving against the desk as he spoke

" I'm fine, I have it under control" Wyatt said stiffly as he thought about how Dorian could possibly be one of the who votes that voted Alaric out of the school as headmaster of the school as he narrowed his eyes

" Wyatt, come on. I know you've been out all day then sneaking out off campus every night, what's going on?" Dorian said wanting Wyatt to know that he still had someone at the school that cared for him

" nothing, I said that I have under control... sometimes I have to blow some stream, you know run wild and all" Wyatt said knowing that he was never any good at lie especially not lying on his feet like this

" come on, you can talk to me!" Dorian said knowing there was something off about the tribrid since he seemed more distracted and stressed than he normally did and that was before school had started yet

" Alaric was the closest thing I had to second father or a favourite uncle here and now he's gone and Av-... I just feel alone and angry so I've been going out early every morning for a run to clear my head and I've been turning every night to help my wolf side" Wyatt said almost slipping by mentioning Ava

" oh well, this simply won't do. Phantamogriphia Decorum. Ah much better, simple illusion spell but appearances can be important don't you think, Mr. Williams?" Said the British man who entered the room performing a spell to brighten up the room

" who's Mary Poppins?" Wyatt said gesturing to the man in front of him wearing a three piece checkered beige suit with a cane in hand as Dorian gave him a less than impressed look for his comment

" The faculty are waiting to meet you, Professor Vardemus. As are the students clearly" Dorian said as Vardemus sat down behind the desk that used to belong to Alaric as Wyatt tried not to react to this

" Please, call me Headmaster and I'm assuming you're a student" Vardemus said turning to look at Wyatt as he wondered why a student was in the headmaster's office so early before the new school year started

" that would be me, I'm Wyatt Mikaelson" Wyatt said wanting for some kind of reaction since he knew that there was always a reaction when people heard his last name whether it be shock or fear

" you are Esther Mikaelson's grandson, Niklaus's eldest son and child" Vardemus said as Wyatt tried not to flinch at the realisation that people assumed he was the eldest now that Ava had been forgotten

" and you're clearly a witch since you were more in awe of my grandmother than anyone else. See if you were werewolf then you have said Grace Labonair or Peyton and if you were a vampire then you would said the original family" Wyatt said showing him that he shouldn't underestimate him

" and you are a tribrid, a creature that is not only one but three supernatural creatures... a vampire, a werewolf and witch" Vardemus said from his place behind his desk as Wyatt tried to a feel for him

" an activated tribrid at that" Dorian said hoping that the new headmaster would appreciate and cater for Wyatt as Alaric had since he knew that it wasn't easy for the young supernatural boy to cope

" I did hear that you had triggered your vampire side, it was during that night you and Mr Landon Kirkby managed to defeat Malivore wasn't it?" Vardemus said carefully watching for his reaction

" we don't really know what happened that expect that someone snapped both mine and Landon's neck then when we woke up, Malivore had gone bye bye" Wyatt said as dry as he could right now

" well I wouldn't say that in your acceptance speech" Vardemus said causing both Wyatt and Dorian to exchange a look of confusion as they began to worry about what Vardemus was talking about just now

" what acceptance speech?" Dorian asked since he thought he would be able to do in a way that would least offend the new headmaster unlike Wyatt who was certainly more cutthroat than he was

" I'm planning on giving both young Wyatt here and Landon a special award during the assembly this morning for defeating Malivore" Vardemus said almost pleased with himself over this plan of his

" I don't want it, just give it to Landon... he could do with the popularity boost, I don't nor do I need anymore attention than I already get for being me. I should go" Wyatt said leaving the room for now

" Um Excuse me" Wyatt heard Landon say as he came out of the headmaster's room as he turned to see a crowd of students unwilling to move for him as Wyatt realised that he was finding this hard too

" Hey, show a little respect. This is the guy that killed Malivore, well him and Wyatt Mikaelson of course" Jed said pushing through the crowd before putting his arm around Landon to support no.

" Oh, wow, did not know that. Go ahead" one of the students in the crowd said as they finally were able to put a face to the name to that teenage who was able to defeat Malivore before it consumed them

" Hey, Landon! Can I get your autograph? Since you're all cool and famous now" Wyatt said pretending to be a gushing fan girl for a moment as he joined him in the main room where others were gathered

" ha ha, why aren't you getting all the whispering and the stares? You were there that night too" Landon said as he thought about how weird it was that everyone was suddenly all over him and not Wyatt

" yes but no one knows that and even if they did, I'm Wyatt Mikaelson. Everyone is too terrified of the freak tribrid to fan girl over me" Wyatt said chuckling as he looked around at people avoiding them

" I'm a Phoenix, you'd think people would be terrified of me too" Landon said although no one knew what it really meant to be a Phoenix including Landon apart from his little death experiences

" yeah but you're more friendly than I am, they think you're approachable... hey so how's you and Josie going?" Wyatt said feeling obligated to find out more about their kiss in the woods for his twin sister

" what are you taking about?" Landon said sounding a little nervous and hesitant as he wondered how Wyatt knew although it didn't surprise him since the tribrid seemed to know everything before he did

" I saw you and her kissing in the woods a week ago, I was coming for our movie night and decided to back off when I seen you too together" Wyatt said coming up with a quick lie for how he knew about it

" I don't know, everything is a little awkward but we are going on our first date night. Everything is a little new, I mean this is first girl that actually likes me" Landon said as Wyatt tried not to react to that

" just play it cool... hey I need to go check in with my parents before the assembly but I'll see you in there" Wyatt said suddenly feeling the need to get away as the reality that Ava had forgotten by everyone began to hit him

" hey, you seen Ava today? How is she doing? Is she eating enough? Did she look pale-" Peyton said bombarding Wyatt with questions as soon as she seen him as she played with her bohemian yellow blouse that went with her black trousers and yellow flats

" little red, calm down. Allow him to breath a little before hounding him but how is she? Did she seem okay or did she seem like she was about to burn this place down?" Klaus said sharing his wife's concerns

" she's fine, kind of... she's using this new monster attack to distract herself from her new reality of everything and you know she's eating fine because you're the one feeding her" Wyatt said trying to be discreet since they weren't alone

" I thought she might be doing that... oh looks like the new headmaster is here" Peyton said seeing Dorian come in with who she presumed was the new headmaster as everyone took their seats while Wyatt stayed with his parents

" hello students, teachers. I'd like to introduce myself, I am headmaster Vardemus. Now this school has survived a difficult year. There were monsters and Triad, and frankly, the headmaster you trusted to keep you safe ended up putting you in more danger" Vardemus said addressing the crowd in front of him

" I met this guy earlier, something seemed off about him and now I know why. He's like the anti Alaric" Wyatt said knowing that there was clearly more to this speech and he was only getting started

" he must know that there are teachers and students still loyal to Alaric, including his own daughters" Klaus said knowing that this new British man had some kind of game plan in his head as he spoke

" but this year will be different. It's high time this place ran with a little discipline and order. I expect you to work harder than ever before, to be rigorous, to push yourselves, to be perfect because I believe every one of you is extraordinary" Vardemus said wanting to lay out his expectations from the start

" he's appealing to their egos, I'm also glad that Cassie and Nate aren't here. He's supernatural, right?" Peyton said knowing almost immediately that she wanted to shield her youngest children from him

" he's a witch, he knew who Esther was and seemed a little in awe of her which usually equals a love of black magic" Wyatt said thinking about his grandmother's magic and the spells that filled her grimoire

" that's that then, I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone that admires that hateful woman that raised me" Klaus said thinking about the amount of trouble and pain his mother and her secrets caused him

" The students in this room have the power to literally change the world, to whom much is given, much is required and I am requiring of you to be better than humans ever could" Vardemus said to them all

" and there it is, he wants you all to embrace your supernatural sides because we are the superior beings... this kind of talk never leads to anything good" Peyton said full of anxiety as she thought of Greta

" Because the day is coming when we will step out of the shadows and when you will no longer hide yourselves, because the future is supernatural" Vardemus said showing off some of his own magic

" this kind of talk leads to rogue vampires bitting into the humans, witches do black magic as easy as it is to breath, to the werewolves and vampires fighting each other" Wyatt said thinking about the mayhem

" to that end, I would like to award our Salvatore Medal of Freedom to the student who played a key part in defeating Malivore, Mr. Landon Kirby" Vardemus said as holding a medal as Landon stood to collect it

" why aren't you up there? You were there too" Klaus said to his son wondering why he wasn't being recognised for his efforts at the triad headquarters that night, ignoring the feelings of everything that with that night

" I told him that I didn't want it, not when I know the truth... the truth being of course that my twin saved us both and no one knows because no one remembers her" Wyatt said knowing he was lucky

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls high, Ava was nervously waiting outside Alaric's new office as she thought about how her plan had been a simple one of focusing on the monster and finding it while avoiding human interaction and somehow it had failed the moment she had stepped into the school. While she was waiting to be seen by Alaric, she was trying to come up with a story to cover up the truth since she knew she couldn't exactly tell him that she was the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson without him asking too many questions as the plan of moving to New Orleans was still fresh in her mind since it seemed like the best solution for everyone involved.

" come on in... You are a blank slate, Miss Ava Matthews. Parents are Tom and Kathleen, no transcripts from your last school" Alaric said as Ava walked into his office and sat on the chair in front of the desk

" I think they must've just gotten packed away or something, we move around a lot. My dad is in the army so we tend not to stay in the same place for long" Ava said thinking of no questions excuse

" Mm-hmm... Well if you are gonna be here in Mystic Falls then you have to go to school" Alaric said as he thought about how his duty was now to protect the humans of Mystic Falls and to look out for them

" you wouldn't happen to know where a school is in this town, would you?... sorry I use humour a lot, I just mean it's a good thing I'm here, right? I should probably go to class" Ava said as the bell rang

" hey Ava... You know, I've got two daughters and I know when they're not telling me something. So, you know, if there's, uh, anything going wrong at home or if you're in any trouble and you need to talk, just know I'm here to help, okay?" Alaric said sensing that something was about the young blonde girl

"I'm fine, really... I really need to go" Ava said barely leaving the room in time before she began to cry thinking about how different things were now and how much it hurt that Alaric treated her like a stranger

" hey you okay? Let me guess, boy problems?" A girl said coming out of a bathroom stall behind Ava as she stood in front of the mirrors crying as she tried to get a hold of herself as she felt everything crumpling

" Uh, yeah... He's kind of seeing another girl and a troll" Ava said creating answer from her current situation from the monster and the Landon thing as she wiped her tears away pretending to be normal again

" Oh my God, say no more. We'll fix you up and make him jealous, I have a dress in in my bag that would look just amazing on you. I've also got hair spray, lip gloss and new eyeliner. Maya" Maya said introducing herself as she began to form a very normal teenage revenge plan in her head

" Ava and thank you... Weird question but by any chance, have you noticed a terrible smell coming from somewhere inside the school?" Ava said going into one of the bathroom stalls to get changed

" I think everyone has, you can't walk passed the boys locker room without gagging. Now get out so I can see you!" Maya said as she began to get her makeup bag out so that she give Ava a makeover

" the boys locker room, huh? That must have been what I smelt... so what do you think?" Ava said now wearing a pale beige shirt dress with white flowers on it and a slight ruffle to the hem as she showed it off

" oh wow, you are going to make that boy regret ever leaving you and make another one fall in love in with you... here, switch with me" Maya said taking her denim jacket before handing to Ava since it matched her dress

" why are you doing all of this? I mean why are you being so nice to me? We just met" Ava said as she leaned against the wall while Maya began to apply eyeliner and brown smokey eye makeup to her eyelids

" I'm new here and you're the first person I've met that actually seems decent so I'm going to everything I can to make you my friend including getting back at this troll" Maya said to her gently

" if it helps, I'm new too and not that great at making friends" Ava said as she quickly braided the two front section of her hair and pinned them high up in her head while Maya gave her a pink lip gloss

" I think you are better than you think...l should head to class but you look amazing, now go break some hearts and tell me about it later" Maya said hugging Ava before they went their separate ways

Once Ava was on her own again, she decided to follow up on her latest lead as she headed to the boys locker room since that seemed to the most likely place for her troll like monster to be hide since it made sense that the smell of sweat and old socks would mask the smell of the monster as she headed inside the locker room to find it empty as she silently praised whoever was watching her since it meant she didn't to think of anymore lies. As Ava walked Into the boys locker to find the trail of purple blood again confirming that the monster was here somewhere hiding in the smell as she began to look around on high alert as she looked around at the amount of smelly gym socks laying around and smelly football kits as she wondered how the room could be this bad on the first day.

" Teenage boys plus monster...that's a special combo and somehow an obvious one... ah!" Ava said as someone touched her shoulder causing her to go on the defence as she attacked whoever was behind her

" All right. Okay, seriously...Who are you? Ah, okay" Alaric said as Ava flipped him to the ground and was ready to strive again before she realised who it was who had tapped her shoulder and that she had given herself away

" like I said I'm Ava Matthews and something tells me that you aren't going to believe that a second time. Fine, I'm a a vampire hunter and I-I, I came across a creature" Ava said find a believe excuse

" What kind of creature?" Alaric said thinking back on the last year where Mystic Falls and the Salvatore school had been plagued by monsters sent by Malivore to get the keys to unlock him

" A creature that's big enough to flip over an empty bus. It's green, it's ugly and it smells absolutely terrible so I'm going with a troll? Oh and it's hiding somewhere inside the school hence why I'm here posing as a student" Ava said thinking about the night she had been pulled into all of this again

" Uh-huh and how do you know that?" Alaric said wondering how a 17 year old could possibly know that much about the supernatural world and why as he thought about his own reason for getting involved in this world

" maybe because I'm just that awesome or maybe because I wounded it. It's nocturnal, so it hides out during the day. I found a legend that says I just have to pierce it through the heart in order to kill it" Ava said thinking about how she had spent with Wyatt and her parents researching this new monster

" Listen, you're not doing 're just a kid. If there's a monster in my school then I'm gonna take care of it" Alaric said thinking about the danger he had placed the Salvatore students in

" hold up I may be a kid but I have dealt with thing you couldn't imagine, things other kids my age have nightmares over. Anyway I've been trying to kill this thing for over a week and nothing's worked so there's way you're just taking over" Ava said knowing that she wasn't about to back down from this

"If you are really a vampire hunter then I'm sure you've heard of Alaric Saltzman?" Alaric said thinking about how he used to be one of the best vampire hunters out there so his name was well known

" yeah but I heard you were retired and old now" Ava said with a smile and her usual brand of sass as she thought about the amount of times her and Wyatt used to mock him for being passed it now

" even so I know what I'm doing" Alaric said hoping that this was enough to get the tiny blonde girl to back off as he thought about how much danger she was putting herself in without even knowing it

" I get it, you're very famous around here but you're gonna need my help. Like I've got experience with this monster, you don't" Ava said knowing that her plan was stay away from everyone for her past

" I have put kids in danger before and I'm not gonna make that mistake again, especially not-... Yes, of course, we'd love to have you try out for the team. All are welcome but certainly, in the uh meantime just go to class and stay there!" Alaric said as the locker room began to fill with the football team

" fine but this is so not over!" Ava said loudly whispering to him since she knew that she needed to defeat this monster before it had a chance to hurt someone innocent as she tried to focus again

" So you going out for kicker or are you just stalking me? I mean you got all dolled up since the last time I seen you, trying to get my attention?" Ethan said causing Ava to turn around to face him

" because getting the attention from a boy is the main focus of my life and me stalking you? Come on, I think it's pretty clear who's stalking who here. Besides if I went out, it'd be for QB1" Ava said getting a reaction from the boys around them for her sassy comebacks before walking away as she called Wyatt

" hey, so there's something off about the new headmaster and everyone is treating Landon like a god because they thing he got rid of Malivore. What's going on on your end?" Wyatt said on the phone

" well I'm now enrolled at Mystic Falls high, I lied to Alaric about who I really am and said I was a hunter... this is all very complicated and giving me a headache" Ava said leaning against the wall nearby

" wow, sounds like we both have had an eventfully morning. What's your plan?" Wyatt said knowing that she was obviously calling to vent and ask for help since he was the only person that truly knew her

" to go after the monster and while I refuse to listen to Alaric, I still need your help. I was thinking about using an artificial sun spell to stun the monster then hit him in the heart" Ava said forming a plan in her head

" okay... I'll grab all the stuff we need for the spell and potion to go with it and get mom or dad to cover for me. By the way, they are worried about you" Wyatt said grabbing clothes to change out of his uniform

" when aren't they worried about? Why this time?" Ava says thinking about how their parents spent the majority of their lives worrying about their children for some reason since they were all so different from others

" you know why, they're worried about how you're coping with all of this and we both know the truth is that you aren't coping" Wyatt said knowing her reaction could two ways as he waited to see which she pick

" no, the truth is is that I don't even know where to begin to cope with all of this so right now I'm focusing on the one thing I do know which is killing monsters. Will you still help me?" Ava said softly

" as if you even need to ask me that, of course I will. Give me half an hour and I'll meet you at the Hugh school" Wyatt said knowing that they needed to move as quickly as they possibly could before something happened

Wyatt changed into a mustard yellow graphic sweatshirt, a pair of dark beige pants and a pair of black sneakers before going to his parents to inform them about what was going and to ask them to cover for him with his teachers as well as the new headmaster before he headed to the witches storage closet where he gathered all the supplies he needed and put them into his backpack before leaving the school campus. Wyatt knew that Ava tended to be a little impulsive when there was something going on in her life and considering the fact that all of their friends had forgotten her due to the fact that she had jumped into the Malivore pit and he knew it was only a matter of time before she did something reckless. Once he arrived at Mystic Falls high school, he found Ava standing outside waiting for them as they headed to a blind spot where no one could see them as they began to put together the potion to go with the spell before they put their plan into action as Ava lead Wyatt to the boys locker room that lead to the basement as they saw Alaric and his crossbow heading down first.

" seriously? He thinks him and his crossbow can defeat a troll?" Ava said rolling her eyes as she thought about her previous conversation with Alaric about how she shouldn't be involved due to her age

" you think that two teenagers can defeat a troll, although two very supernatural teenagers" Wyatt said as they waited for Alaric to go downstairs before following him down so they could help out

" how does one human think he can save the world all the time?" Ava said although with a chuckle as she thought about the amount of times her and Wyatt would make fun of him being a simple human

" because he's one tough human that we love, now come on" Wyatt said as they crept into the basement to hide behind to a wall as they watched Alaric's attempt to shoot the troll fail as he got knocked down

" Wyatt, on three and then you'll toss the potion and we'll do combo magic okay?... one, two, three...now!" Ava said causing Wyatt to toss the potion that landed at the feet of the troll who simply looked at it

" sol!" Wyatt and Ava said together before covering their eyes as a sudden bright light filled the small space blinding both Alaric and the troll buying them the time they needed to figure out their next move

" Ava! Wyatt!...Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and agree with your troll theory" Alaric said after tossing the arrow to Ava and Wyatt who used their magic to send the arrow flying into the troll's heart to killing it

" Yeah, well it's nocturnal so we figured we'd just make some artificial sunlight. It was Ava's idea and i tend to go with hers, since they seem to work more then mine" Wyatt said forgetting that Alaric didn't know her

" well that's because I'm smarter than you, you know with me being a girl and all" Ava said pushing Wyatt as she made fun of him more, neither of them were aware of them that Alaric was watching them

" You didn't say you were also a witch or that you know Wyatt?" Alaric said sensing that something was off about the situation like he was missing a key part of information as he looked between them

" it didn't seem important at the time, I mean am I meant to declare everything different about myself whenever I meet someone new?" Ava said panicking a little and turning it back into him for a minute

" anyway what are you doing here, Wyatt? Shouldn't you be at school instead of here?" Alaric said trying to fill into the blanks as he wondered what was going on at the Salvatore school for him to leave like this

" you know you think that but I thought saving the citizens of the Mystic Falls from the new monster was more important plus Ava called for help and I couldn't resist coming to the rescue" Wyatt said with amusement in his voice

" how do you two know each other exactly?" Alaric said noticing the familiar and comfortable way that Wyatt used Ava's name and that joked with her that only came from knowing someone for a long time

" our parents know each other or rather my mom knows his mom, she used to do magic for the crescent pack back when we lived in New Orleans" Ava said glancing at Wyatt before lying once again

" uh huh and what-" Alaric said clearly having more questions about their random connection before being interrupted by Ava since she knew that questions were a dangerous thing when hiding the truth

" Look, I'm just here to kill this monster amd I'll be on my way before this...gets any more complicated okay?" Ava said gesturing to the monster although Wyatt knew it was more about avoiding human interactions

" Um... What is that?" Maya said coming down the stairs after hearing Ava's voice to see her with an attractive boy the same age as them along with the headmaster and a troll who laying on the ground

" umm...maybe we should all head to my office and talk about this" Alaric said rounding the three teenagers as they headed up stairs to head to his office as the twins behind him tried to come up with a plan

" please tell me that dad has already taught you how to compel someone?" Ava said as they walked behind them trying to work out what to do since it was clear that maya had seen the dead troll

" yeah, it was like one of the first things he taught me. Don't worry, I can compel her to forget that she saw the troll" Wyatt said as he prayed to whoever was listening that his compulsion was going to work

" kinda wish that you could compel everyone to remember me... This is so much harder than I thought and I've only spoken to Alaric" Ava said placing her tired head on Wyatt's shoulder as they walked

" ok so I know what you seen must have been scary but trust me, we're going to make it all better... Wyatt, how's that compulsion going? Alaric said as they all walked into his office to deal with Maya

" great, although I would have liked the tip that I wasn't allowed to compel my family members... anyway the sound you heard was just a busted water pipe and then Dr. Saltzman-" Wyatt said before Alaric interrupted him

" umm here I go by Principal Saltzman, things are different in the normal world" Alaric said showing the twins that he was still adjusting to his new reality as much as everyone else was from the fallout of last year

" right, sounds like a complicated adult thing that I don't get yet... anyway Principal Saltzman turned the water off and took care of everything, you never seen nothing else okay?" Wyatt said compelling Maya

" Wow, crazy first day huh?" Maya said believing the new reality that Wyatt had compelled her to believe as she turned to look at Ava and Alaric as Ava moved to lean against Alaric's desk for now

" Great, you can head back to class now" Alaric said dismissing Maya, knowing that he needed to Ava and Wyatt in order to discuss the dead troll that was currently laying on the ground in the basement

" no way, don't even think about it. Anyway who says it would work on me, huh?" Ava said as Wyatt began to walk towards with an amused look as he raised his eyebrows at her before laughing

" ah but I'd have fun trying and think about the fun I'd have if it actually worked" Wyatt said although they both knew that he would never actually do it since Ava was the one who he was most loyal to

" and you know that I'm better with magic than you" Ava said scrunching up her face in responds to him as Alaric silently watched them banter back and forth as he tried to work out what was biting him so much

" thanks for doing that for me, Wyatt. I know it's not an easy thing to do and I'm not talking about the skill involved" Alaric said thinking about the emotional and mental toll it took in the person who did the compelling

" Any time, you'll always be my headmaster especially considering everything you did for us-... I mean me, Cassie and Nate of course." Wyatt said panicking in case he had said something wrong right now

" So, uh, why aren't you headmaster of that other school anymore? You know the one that you're daughters and Wyatt go to?" Ava said trying to cover Wyatt's stumbling mistake with a question

" It's a long story" Alaric said trying to avoid going into discussing everything that happened last year like the fact that the school was attacked by dragons, gargoyles and necromancers while he failed to protect the students

" understatement of the year..." Wyatt said leaning against the desk next to Ava as he thought of everything they had went through including the stuff that Alaric had forgotten due to Ava going into the pit

" we should probably head back down so we can clean up what's probably a dead troll, you know before anyone else sees it and starts crying monster through the halls" Ava said with humour in her voice

" You're really not fazed by any of this, are you? I mean Wyatt I know is used to it but you..." Alaric said taking back a little by how casual she was about the supernatural even if she was a witch as he thought of his own experience

" Wyatt told me about the monsters and the scary black pit that happened last year so this seems like part of that. Anyway I've seen a lot of things that most kids my age haven't" Ava said avoiding details

" I've known Ava a long time, she practically feels like my twin sometimes. I tell her everything, sometimes in so much detail it feels like she's almost there...owe" Wyatt said causing Ava to hit him

" all I mean is that it just makes a lot of sense, I guess and I'm really glad to hear that it stopped. I'm sorry that it's happening again" Ava said looking fine at the ground as she thought of the reason why

" It's not your fault but now that I know your cover story is a lie, I-I'm assuming Tom and Kathleen aren't real and that you aren't going to tell me the truth?" Alaric said looking between them, hoping one of them would

" it's easier if I don't" Ava said looking to Wyatt to silently tell him not to day anything either since they both knew that people would assume she was crazy or simply lying about who she really was right now

" she isn't lying there but I still think some people might disagree with you when they learn the truth" Wyatt said making a pointed remake to Ava about telling Landon and the others who she really is

" you know the school I used to work at, you'd be welcome there and it would mean that you could go to school with Wyatt" Alaric said knowing that helping people like Ava Matthews was why the school was created

" as amazing as that sounds I'm just passing through, I was actually leaving town the night the troll came and flipped me bus out of here" Ava said knowing that it was best for everyone if she just left

" look, I uh I don't really have access to that school's resources anymore and I'm trying to give my daughters some space but if these monster attacks are starting up again then I could use the backup. It's always just be me and Wyatt against the world" Alaric said noticing the effect his words had on her

" we should really go before the troll is found by someone else" Ava said in a soft sad voice as she walked over of the voice as she thought about how everything was moving into place without her wanting it to

" you know there something that I can't quite figure out, beyond how friendly you two are" Alaric said as they headed down to the basement again as Alaric couldn't ignore the niggling feeling in his gut

" oh there's something new, the historian has questions" Wyatt said as he tried to defuse some of the tension going on between them since he could tell that Ava was feeling reality beginning hit too close to home

" just say whatever you got to say, it'll be faster than all this" Ava said getting a little tired both mentally and physically of constantly lying and thinking about all of the twists and turns of being with Alaric

" You know when we were fighting before, how'd I know to throw that bolt to you? It was like muscle memory. I mean Wyatt, I get because I trained him but we've fought together before haven't we?" Alaric said thinking about how he had known what to do before like they had done it before

" Ric, that's crazy talk... you're talking crazy" Wyatt said slightly alarmed as he didn't know how to copy with the sudden turn that all of this was taking as he looked to Ava for help on this one

" That seems totally impossible doesn't it? Considering that we just met today" Ava said with caution as she decided to let this play out and see where it went as she looked at Wyatt to silently tell him to relax

" Yeah, except I live in a world where a creature named Malivore can erase people from your memory. I'm going to take both your silence as a yes" Alaric said realising that she had been one of the people to go into the pit

" Aves, he's pretty much figured it out so you might as well fill in the blanks" Wyatt said pleading with his sister since he could see what all of the lying and secrecy was doing to her as he wished for it to stop

" I can't, Wyatt and you know why. I'm sorry, Ric but even if I told you... it wouldn't change anything and it wouldn't bring your memories back, it'll just be words" Ava said sounded defeated by it all

" her big plan instead of telling everyone the truth is to leave town" Wyatt said leaning against a wall in the basement as he thought about how he was going to miss her and how much he needed her

" Leaving will be easier if you don't know, if no one knew and I have to leave. It's too painful to stay" Ava said thinking about how she would eventually see her friends and Landon living their new lives

" pain is good sometimes, it's what keeps us human and grounded. Don't leave, stay and do with us and we'll get everyone's memories back" Wyatt said almost pleading with her since he couldn't lose her again

" guys, you're missing something pretty obvious. The the monster attacks had stopped and then right when I show up, things start happening again meaning one thing that I'm the reason. So I can't stay and put all of you in danger, I can't" Ava said beginning to lose control of her emotional finally

" ummmm guys...Okay, so maybe we were wrong about the troll thing" Wyatt said as he turned the corner expecting to see the troll still laying on the ground but found nothing except for more purple blood

" so it's not dead and is currently out there somewhere, doing god knows what? Geez" Ava said as her and Alaric joined Wyatt to see that the monster was gone as Ava's imagination began to run wild

" we need to go now, I say we follow this thing and take it down somehow" Alaric said realising how natural it was for the three of them to work together when it came to supernatural situations like this

Alaric made a pit stop to the locker that he used to store his weapons and stored up before meeting back up with Ava and Wyatt as the three of them decided to follow the blood trail once again knowing it would lead them the monster whatever it was, hopefully before someone got hurt or seen it since it would be hard to try and explain the large green monster to anyone right now even if they were supernatural. So far the blood trail had lead them away from the school into the town square although they had noticed that the monster took every back alley and shadowed route that it could find confirming some of the research that Ava and Wyatt had done before, soon they found themselves behind one of the buildings across of the grill still following the purple goo like blood

" Okay, so if it's not a troll then what else could it be?" Alaric said knowing they had all been mentally going over all the possibilities of what they could be facing since their first conclusion had been wrong

" literally anything... I mean it could an ogre, swamp thing, the grinch" Wyatt said less than helpful although knowing them, they couldn't exactly rule out any of those as possibilities with their track record

" I mean he's not totally kidding and he's not totally wrong either, it could literally be anything and it kinda looks like shriek" Ava said joining in as she thought about any myth or legend could be true

" the one thing we do is that it's here somewhere but the question is why?" Alaric said as he pointed to the purple blood as evidence that they were on the right track as they looked around the square

" I'm not sure. I mean, the pattern is that I wound it and then it runs and hides from me. Maybe it's scare of me and is trying to get away to some kind of safe heaven" Ava said trying to figure it out

" I think the nocturnal thing was right though and that's why it's sticking to the shadows, it's waiting for it to get dark then it can move around freely" Wyatt said thinking about the route they had just taken

" Well when the monsters came last time, they were always after something so see if we can figure out what it's looking for this time" Alaric said as him and Wyatt began to walk up the stairs as Ava hung back

" hey Aves you comi-... oh yeah I forgot to mention that was happening" Wyatt said wandering why his sister wasn't following them like he expected her to as he followed her eye line to see Landon and Josie on their date

" you knew?" Ava said with a voice full of hurt and sadness, not necessary directed towards Wyatt and him not telling her about this but because of the whole situation that she had unknowingly created

" yeah he told me this morning when I checked in with him, it's something I've been doing with you and Raf both being gone from his life lately" Wyatt said knowing that was what she had wanted him to do

" they're in dare right? You know the insane thing is, I can't even be mad at them because neither of them remember me. Landon doesn't remember our epic love of that he's in love with me" Ava said trying hard not to cry about the situation.

" that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like hell to see him with someone else, you remember and you're still in love with him" Wyatt said almost glad that she was finally opening up a little about it all

" come on, we need to go... we still have a monster on the loose" Ava said shaking the tears away before following Alaric with Wyatt following her as he continued to watch Landon and Josie argue

" so glad you two could join me. While you were over there chatting, I think I've figured out a game play" Alaric said once Ava and Wyatt made the short distance over to where he was to join him

" okay, Coach, what's the plan?" Wyatt said trying to give Ava a moment to collect herself and get her mind back on the task at hand and away from whatever was going on with Landon and Josie

" I say Ava waits over there while we wait on either side for the monster to come out and once it does, Ava will use her magic to attack, you use your speed and strength while I use weapons" Alaric said hoping that was enough to overtake the large monster

" so basically we're hitting it from all angels and with everything we got, I'm up for that... wait, you guys hear that?" Ava said as she thought about how a fight was exactly what she needed as she heard large thuds

" I think that's our not troll coming this way, we need to get into position now" Wyatt said causing the three of them to scatter and get into position as they waited for the monster to appear as if walked into the square

" oh no, Landon!... Icaeus...Ica-" Ava said after seeing that the monster was now going for Landon who was sitting on the bench listening to music as she began to attack the monster with her magic

" Ava! You okay?... listen I say we do combo magic, see if fire affects this guy" Wyatt said running over to his sister when he saw that the monster and thrown her pretty hard as Alaric began to fight it

" Hey, ugly... Incendia" Ava said along with Wyatt as they held hands while stretching the other one out to send a burst of flames towards the monster causing the hair around its head to burn off revealing an eye

" New theory...Cyclops" Alaric said through the pain of been recently tossed by the monster when he had tried to use his arrows to hit the monster before directly hitting as he though over to the two teens

" I think that's a solid theory... hey Ava, catch!" Wyatt said using his newly discovered supernatural speed to go to where the crossbow was in order to throw it over to his twin as he realised how to end this

" got it! Bye bye, green giant" Ava said as she loaded the arrow before aiming and hitting the cyclops in the eye causing it fall down dead as they all took the moment to try and recover from the fight

" Ugh, you think it's really...? Alaric said as the three of them stood over the monster as Alaric wondered how they were going to get rid of this very large green body without too many questions asked

" judging by the light show happening, I hope so" Wyatt said as the cyclops's body suddenly disappeared in a burst of tiny little flames like dragonflies in the air around them as they watched it go

" Great, let's get out of here" Alaric said grabbing his crossbow from Ava and his bag with the rest of his weapons as Ava turned to see that Landon was staring right at her as she took the moment before followed the two males

" yeah, let's" Ava said as she replayed the look on Landon's face as she wondered if he remembered her even a little, although she knew that thoughts like that were too dangerous to entertain sometimes

" that was some nice work back there, you two and surprising amount of overlap between troll and cyclops" Alaric said once they were back in their previous hiding spot since they were out of sight

" yeah, who have figure that?" Wyatt said thinking about how everything that they had discovered about the cyclops before now had led to them thinking that they were dealing with a troll instead

" Look Ava, I know you're not gonna stay so here... Take it, just be safe out there" Alaric said handing Ava his crossbow knowing that he'd feel a lot better knowing she was out there with some kind of weapon

" You're good at this, you know?" Ava said taking the weapon from him as she thought about how he was finally back doing what he was good at and what he had always done even at the Salvatore school

" what, monster hunting?" Alaric said remembering that it was the original reason for him coming to Mystic Falls all those years ago when he was tracking his wife's killer down who turned out to be his best friend

" no, helping kids... oh and you should keep the beard, it suits you way better" Ava said chuckling as she noticed how confused Alaric was by her comment as she turned to Wyatt after Alaric had gone

" so you finally willing to admit that you aren't okay with all of this?" Wyatt said leaning against the wall carefully watching his sister's reaction since he knew that she needed to deal with this sooner rather than later

" of course I'm not, I spent all of last year actually making powerful human connection with people for them to forget them but I'm not sure that running away is the answer anymore" Ava said as she silently wondered if the monsters were after Landon this time

" I'm glad to hear that, I missed you too much when you were in the pit... oh crap, I've got to go before the new headmaster catches me being late for curfew but mom and dad will waiting at home for you" Wyatt said hugging her before using his supernatural speed to go back to school before curfew

Ava decided that rather than going straight home back to the Mikaelson mansion where she was hiding out that she wanted a moment to clear her head and sort out all the thoughts running through her head as she walked into the square before sitting down on one of the stone benches thinking about how she used to think that her life couldn't get anymore complicated than it already was but clearly she had been wrong. Soon she was pulled out of her thoughts when she sensed a presence next to her as she turned to see Landon standing next to her

" Hey" Landon said as he tried to take in as much as he could of the pretty blonde girl in front of him from the way her hair flowed in gently waves or the way her lips were shaped, all of which were familiar

" Hey" Ava said almost breathless since she wasn't expecting to see him so close up never mind talking to him as she realised how unprepared she was to actually talking to him like this right now

" We saw each other earlier, right? In the square, with the dragonflies?" Landon said before sitting down next to her as he thought about how beautiful she had looked with little beads of light reflecting off her hair

" Yeah, I was just out on a walk to clear my head before heading home... I just needed a minute, you know" Ava said almost sighing in relief as she remembered how easy and comfortable it was talking to him

" Rough night?" Landon said wondering what a girl like her would have to worry about as he suddenly felt the impulse to try and learn as much as he could about the girl next to him for reason he didn't knew yet

" yeah you could say that... it's umm relationship trouble" Ava said deciding to use this opportunity to try and get his opinion on her difficult love life situation as she used the same life she used with Maya

" Must be contagious" Landon said with a chuckle as he thought about how everything had been going fine with Josie until they tried to make it something more than just kissing or handing out together

" Why? You, too?" Ava said knowing that she was only hurting herself by trying to get more information out of him about what was going on between him and Josie since it meant listening to the glory details

" Yeah, I'm with this really amazing girl but all of a sudden everything's super complicated...You?" Landon said thinking about how everything seemed to be so hard and awkward between him and Josie

" oh umm, it's the old cliche story where I fell for a guy who doesn't even know that I exist... oh and he's also dating someone else which is hard you know" Ava said thinking about how different it all was

" that's classic but I doubt the guy doesn't know you exist, I mean have you seen you? A girl as pretty as you must get noticed by every guy you walk by... sorry" Landon said blushing a little when he saw her smile

" maybe but I don't know. Anyway tell me about this girl of yours?" Ava said not being able to help herself since she wanted to know if one of the reasons why it wasn't working between them was because he was beginning to remember her

" She is really great but I just feel like I want it to be perfect and I want to be the perfect boyfriend and she's trying to be the perfect girlfriend. It was really effortless but now it feels so off, I don't know... it's like I'm constantly comparing to something else which makes no sense because this is my first relationship. Sorry" Landon said realising that he was ranting a little to this girl he had just met

" no I get it but you know um... this very smart boy once taught me that sometimes you have to be brave enough to be imperfect with people even if it's scary and maybe you'll figure out what you're comparing this thing with this girl to" Ava said hating herself a little for giving him advice to use on Josie

" thanks, I might actually take your advice on this one but of course you know you're gonna have to take your own advice and tell that boy of yours that you exist. He might surprise you and be pining over you already" Landon said still finding it hard that anyone could not notice a girl like this

" oh I don't know about that, I think I'm still okay with being in the shadows rather than being rejected by him" Ava said as she loved away from those eyes that she loved so much and had dreamed about

" think about it, he'd be insane for rejecting you even if there is another girl involved. I hope your night gets better" Landon said almost wishing that he still went to Mystic Falls high school to see more of her

" Thanks and I hope you figure things out with whatever is going on with that girl of yours" Ava said placing a smile on her face that she hoped was convincing despite the fact her heart was breaking

" maybe this'll help. Peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom" Landon said handing her the milkshake that he had the sudden urge to buy earlier although he didn't know why since he didn't like it

" oh... that's actually my favourite" Ava said realising that he had somehow remembered her order that he used to get for when she used to come to the grill when he worked there as she smiled taking the milkshake from him

" really? Anyway It's probably all melted by now... I don't even know why I ordered it, I don't like peanut butter and I didn't have of it. I didn't even want a milkshake... I hope to see you around sometime" Landon said before giving one more smile before walking away as Ava began to silently sob at the chat

The conversation she had with Landon made Ava realise even more that she couldn't just walk away from everyone that she loved like the year before didn't happen even if being around them hurt more than anything she had ever been through before. Before she even had time to contemplate what she was doing, Ava texted Wyatt quick message about how she was on her way back to the school to talk to Alaric and tell him the truth since she needed someone to know the truth about her as she thought about how he had pretty much figured it out on his own. Soon she found herself walking through the dark halls of the school as she tried to stop herself from talking herself out of doing this as she found herself knocking on Alaric's office before walking in

" Ava? What you doing here? You okay?" Alaric said looking up from the paperwork he was reading as he wondered why she was here although he was glad that she was still in town as they worked well together

" Um... so my name's not Ava Matthews, it's Ava Charlotte Mikaelson. I'm Klaus and Hayley's eldest daughter, Wyatt's twin" Ava said knowing that their behaviour together earlier would make sense now

" that's why you two held hands doing magic, you're connected because you're twins" Alaric said choosing to focus on that fact that the bigger picture that he was going to have to process later

" yeah we're more powerful together doing combo magic... and I know you don't remember this but um you're like a second father to me and the entire world except for my family has forgotten that I exist including the boy I love who has moved on. The point is that I have absolutely no idea what to do next, I just... I just feel so lost" Ava said as the tears began to fall freely as she sobbed as she admitted her feelings

" hey, come here... It's okay, we'll figure it out together but listen to me... you aren't alone, never" Alaric said pulling Ava into a hug to try and comfort her as everything began to much more sense now he knew the truth


End file.
